


Kenobi Motel

by imaginedestiel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bates Motel AU, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Dissociation, Hidden (and not so hidden) Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mix of Earth stuff and Star Wars stuff, Psycho AU, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 183,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedestiel/pseuds/imaginedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy brought Obi-Wan Kenobi and his son, Anakin, to the small town of Coruscant. With the purchase of a secretive motel, they'll try to start afresh, but the Dark Side surrounds them, and depraved desires become harder to disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Father," said Anakin, "Are you sure we aren't lost?"

Obi-Wan grumbled as he peered through the fog-infected woods. He adjusted the steering wheel slightly and replied, "I know where we are." He didn't.

Anakin looked out the window and watched the deep green blur. "It's been decades since I saw a road sign."

"Don't be so dramatic," Obi-Wan admonished.

Anakin pulled his hood over his head and crossed his arms. He shifted his body away from Obi-Wan, eyes boring into the passing trees.

"Oh, don't be like that," said Obi-Wan. He tugged the hood back and touched Anakin's cheek. "This move is going to be good for us."

Anakin looked back at him. "Promise?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I promise."

The scenery drew Anakin's attention again. Tree after tree after tree.

"I can't wait for you to see the house," Obi-Wan said.

_Well, at least there's no sand._

He continued excitedly, "And the location is splendid! There's a beach nearby—"

"Stop!" Anakin shouted.

The car screeched to a halt as a deer emerged from the fog, just inches from the hood. Obi-Wan and Anakin were flung back against their seats and watched as the deer scampered off. A little laugh came from Obi-Wan as Anakin stared wide-eyed. "I hope you'll be a better driver than I," remarked Obi-Wan.

"Look," Anakin pointed to the sign on the side of the road. "Coruscant, next right!"

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and hit the gas.

* * *

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan asked cheerily. The house stood like something ancient, threatening despite its splintered wooden exterior. The motel was slightly sweeter, but plainer, and on flat ground instead of elevated like a castle, as the house was. A decaying, rain-washed sign read "General's Motel" for travelers to see as they approached the town. Obi-Wan sat on the hood of the car, beaming, his clothes moving gently in the wind.

"I think we can make it home," Anakin replied, thinking of how even their dust bowl in Tatooine grew comforting.

Obi-Wan hopped off the car and took Anakin's hand. They took the stairs two at a time, until they reached the porch of their new home.

Once inside, they paused a moment. The lights hadn't been switched on for who knows how long, and the darkness made the furniture coverings foggy white ghosts.

"I suppose the foreclosure of the motel didn't lend itself to a caretaker," said Obi-Wan.

"Come on," Anakin said, "No need to give up hope yet." He dropped Obi-Wan's hand in favor of opening the heavy curtains and unsheathing the sofa, coffee tables, and piano. Tiny dust particles danced around as light invaded the family room. Anakin brushed his hands together as if he had just finished some hard work, and looked for approval from Obi-Wan.

He smiled at Anakin and asked, "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yeah."

At the top of the stairs, Anakin asked, "This one?" He gestured to the door closest to them.

"That's the bathroom," said Obi-Wan. He held Anakin's shoulders and guided him down the hallway to two neighboring doors. "This is your room, right next to mine."

Anakin observed his room first, finding it bare apart from an empty bookshelf and a bed. His father's was similar, except for a standing mirror and wardrobe.

Obi-Wan offered, "We can go to the store later. You need school supplies, too."

Anakin flopped back onto Obi-Wan's bed with a massively drawn-out groan.

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan sighed. He sat next to Anakin and smoothed the hair out of his face with soft strokes, revealing brows that creased the young face. "What can I do to help?"

"I dunno. Nothing, I guess."

Obi-Wan's patience didn't waver. He knew if he waited Anakin would talk, so he moved his attention to rubbing the worry out of Anakin's forehead.

"I'm just tired of being the outcast. We're always running from—" he halted.  _The past_ , Anakin thought, afraid to dredge up old pains.

_I'm sorry_ , thought Obi-Wan. "How dare anyone not like my sweet boy?" He cupped Anakin's face. "You'll make friends, I know it."

"Father," Anakin cried, his throat suddenly tight. He rose up and hugged Obi-Wan roughly, tendons tense in the fingers that gripped his back.

Obi-Wan held him, fingers running through his hair, then gliding over his braid. _Everything's going to be alright_. "Let's go get our bags now, shall we?"

* * *

Anakin swept the porch as the sound of clanking metal approached. He'd been focused on how to get ready for the next day when the nuisance started vocalizing.

"What do you think you're doing?" the…  _thing_  spat out.

Anakin had a resume of snarky responses ready at all times, but was shocked when he took his eyes off the dusty floor and saw the black and gold ones before him. He shook off his fear hastily.

"Say, are you a droid, or a person? Androgynous, maybe?"

It let out a terrifying growl that morphed into a hacking cough. Anakin took a few steps back. From the kitchen, Obi-Wan sensed something was off and appeared beside him swiftly.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded, stepping in front of Anakin when he saw the monster, "And why are you here?"

"I see you didn't do your—" it garbled through another cough, "…research. I am General Grievous, and you're ruining my property with your Jedi filth!"

Obi-Wan flinched at the title  _Jedi_. No one here was supposed to know. Obi-Wan tried to stand tall as he watched Grievous pacing, stalking with every clank. With careful thought, he decided to say, "No need to be uncivilized about the foreclosure. I'm sorry for your loss, but there is nothing you can do at this point."

Anakin yanked at Obi-Wan's sleeve.

"Nothing I can do?" Two arms that had been clasped behind Grievous' back came forward to mirror the other appendages' threats. "You will learn otherwise, scum."

Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "I will call the police," he reached into his robes, "Or I can deal with you myself."

General Grievous burst into laughter, mechanical voice changing registers erratically. He sauntered backwards, then trudged down the long flight of stairs and away.

Taking in deep breaths, Obi-Wan felt like he still couldn't breathe. Anakin all but shoved him into the house.

"He's gone, relax," Anakin rushed to say, not at all at ease himself.

His father's chest rose and fell with each frantic intake of air. "How did he know?"

Anakin seized the first answer to come to mind. "Just a drunk, that's all. He probably heard about Jedi in a bar and uses it as an insult."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly before remembering the food on the stove. "Blast!"

* * *

Later, they returned from Pilot Outpost with pillows, pencils, and fresh clothes that hadn't been packed away for several days. Tomorrow, Anakin would be off to Coruscant High and Obi-Wan would work on getting the motel running. For now, they would settle under the covers in harsh, lonely rooms that couldn't be any closer, but somehow should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your death will not be a quick one, Kenobi.”

Anakin drifted down the stairs in a lopsided robe. Sun beams came through the twin windows in his room like tiny bright soldiers, sounding the trumpets way too early. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Obi-Wan sipping caf at the kitchen table.

Obi-Wan stood and kissed Anakin’s temple. “Good morning,” he said happily. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Anakin smiled shyly. “You spoil me,” he said, peeking at Obi-Wan through long eyelashes.

“I want everything to be perfect,” Obi-Wan replied, adding, “for you.” 

They ate and Anakin got ready for school while Obi-Wan ordered new sheets for the motel. He bid his son farewell at the door.

“Come right home after school, okay?” Obi-Wan held Anakin at arm’s length.

“Yes, Father.”

“You look very handsome in your new clothes,” he observed.

Blush crept up Anakin’s neck.

“I’ll miss you,” continued Obi-Wan.

“I have to go,” Anakin said, full of remorse.

“Oh, alright,” Obi-Wan sighed, bringing him into a hug. “May the Force be with you…” The words were warm and dewy in his ear. Anakin grinned as he left Obi-Wan, feeling like he could take on the world.

* * *

 Anakin tested his stealth skills by sneaking to the back of the classroom, only glimpsing the board to make sure he was in the right place.

“You’re in my seat,” came a rumbling voice. Anakin glanced up and saw black on red skin like war paint, and sharp horns.

“It’s mine now,” he responded with his best bring-it-on smile. The bell rang while Anakin’s new friend remained glowering down at him.

A dark-haired man entered the room and set down his shoulder bag rather carelessly.  _Who was the teacher for Junior English?_  Anakin tried to remember his schedule.  _Right, Four-Leaf-Clover_. Mr. Clovis skimmed a document on his desk and announced, “Class, we have a new student today. Mister… Keh-noob-ee, is it?”

The room filled with unforgiving laughter. The yellow tattoos on Mr. Clovis’ forehead rose with his brows, as if he hadn’t known what he implied. Anakin had to remind himself he was used to this, the strangers and the new places, as fire raged in his heart and threatened to burn through his mouth.

Mr. Clovis continued with a smirk, “Would you please introduce yourself to the class?”

Anakin stood and went to the front of the classroom, headstrong and attempting not to glare at his teacher—well, just a second of eye contact might send the right message. His classmates’ heads turned like security droids to watch him, except for Maul, who immediately took his seat back. With a grimace, he faced the students of all shapes and species and said, “I’m Anakin Kenobi. My father and I just moved here from Naboo.”

“And do you like it here?” prompted the teacher.

“I haven’t been around the town much. We’re busy fixing up the motel.”

One of the students, a thin and sprightly Togruta girl, asked, “Hey, do you mean the old General’s Motel?”

Anakin nodded, finding her bright blue eyes a source of hope in the soul-sucking school.

“Nice to meet you, Anakin,” Mr. Clovis concluded unceremoniously, ushering him back to an unoccupied desk. “Today, we’ll be reading excerpts from  _Lolita_ …”

Anakin waited for an empty moment to ask Princess Eyes for her name, but the hour passed without reprieve. As the bell rang, she jumped over several desks and darted out the door. Mr. Clovis muttered a reprimand, but she was already gone.

* * *

A few hours after Anakin got home, the doorbell rang. Antique chimes sounded throughout the house and Obi-Wan was first to recognize it. He answered the door and was met with two fresh faces.

“Hi! Does Anakin live here?” asked one of the girls.

“He does,” Obi-Wan answered tentatively.

“I’m Ahsoka,” she said, adjusting the glass pan in her arms so she could offer her hand to Obi-Wan. “And this is my friend, Barriss.” Barriss bowed slightly, a modest smile on her freckled face. Ahsoka offered the pan to Obi-Wan, explaining, “I wanted to give Anakin a housewarming gift.”

Obi-Wan took it, the aroma of rich chocolate indulging his senses. The contents warmed his arms and his expression softened. Behind him, Anakin appeared. His face lit up when he saw Princess Eyes. Obi-Wan watched him closely and told him, “Anakin, Ahsoka made this for you.” She gave him a small wave and Anakin thanked her excitedly.

Barriss stepped forward and asked Anakin, “Would you like to study with us tonight?”

He looked at Obi-Wan, who turned back to the girls and said, “I’m very sorry, but I need Anakin here to help me with the motel. Another time.”

Anakin’s face fell. Barriss and Ahsoka conveyed their understanding and wished them a good afternoon. When the door closed, Anakin exploded.

“How could you do that? I was standing right here!”

Obi-Wan started to walk away and set down the brownies. “I simply told the truth—I need you here.”

“What about  _making friends?_ And starting a new life? You’re going to keep me here forever,” Anakin hollered.

“I’m just looking out for you!” Obi-Wan yelled as he spun around. He held Anakin by the wrists and looked into his eyes. “Something told me they didn’t want to  _study_.”

Anakin wrenched himself free. “They were nice girls, Father. You know that. You’re just  _paranoid_.” Obi-Wan’s eyes went dark. Anakin marched off to his room.

“Well, maybe I don’t need you!” Obi-Wan shouted after him. Anakin slammed the door behind him. Obi-Wan laid down on the couch and ran a hand across his face. Anakin put his headphones on and willed the music to drown out his feelings. A clock ticked in the absence of action.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke with a start. He found himself still on the corduroy couch, the room significantly dimmer.  _What time is it?_  He wanted to apologize to Anakin. Something was making a high-pitched, scratchy sound. Obi-Wan investigated. Nothing left on in the family room.

The creak of old wood in the kitchen. He followed it, then there was silence. Another scratch.  _There!_  His heart beat fast as he stared through the dirty glass of the side door. A duranium hand shattered the window and unlocked the door.

Obi-Wan’s hands shook as he ignited his lightsaber. “Anakin!” he shouted. He had to warn him. Grievous walked in leisurely, like he owned the place—he  _had_ owned the place—a low laugh serving to taunt Obi-Wan. He took out his lightsabers one by one till he towered over Obi-Wan, who skirted away to avoid Grievous’ first strike. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan tried again.

Grievous spun his sabers in a whirl of color, cutting up the floor, the table, the counter. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he deflected the flying debris, and Grievous came closer, closer. Three blades met Obi-Wan’s and a fourth hand seized his wrist. His crushing grip made the bones crack. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber fell as he cried out. Catching it, Grievous sent it flying through a window, where it landed somewhere in the brush outside. “ _Anakin!_ ” He needed him desperately.

Grievous took him by the throat and shoved him into a cupboard. Wood splintered under his head. The General threw Obi-Wan against the kitchen table. The edge jammed into his stomach and Obi-Wan fell to the floor in pain. He stretched out his arm and closed his eyes, trying to retrieve his saber.

His opponent snickered. “No, you won’t need that,” he said, crawling over Obi-Wan and pinning his hands. “Your death will not be a quick one, Kenobi.” He bent so their foreheads touched. “You are going to  _suffer_.”

“Anakin!” wailed Obi-Wan, panic taking over his lungs.

Grievous took his face in one oversized hand and smashed his head against the tile. “As I was saying…” A free arm of his worked to open Obi-Wan’s tunic as he lay there, dazed. “Have you ever seen a lightsaber part flesh?” he asked, and waited for Obi-Wan to respond. The General lit a saber and brought it close to Obi-Wan’s chest. His scream whistled through the gaps in the metal of Grievous’ hand on his mouth. His attacker’s head tilted with glee. “Before I kill you, I’ll tell you this—Your boy. He’s next!”

Anakin shattered a vase over Grievous’ metal skull and hurled him across the room with the Force. Obi-Wan clambered over the stunned body, butcher knife flying into his outstretched fingers. He pried apart Grievous’ rib cage with a sickening crack and plunged the knife into his heart. Obi-Wan pierced him again and again, until his gargling coughs halted and on after that.

“Father,” called Anakin, who watched in horror. “Father, please!”

Obi-Wan looked at him, utterly stricken, his cheeks splattered with blood.

“Come here,” begged Anakin. He couldn’t stand to see him this… broken. Obi-Wan dropped the blade with a clatter, stood waveringly, and nearly fell into Anakin’s arms. The boy whispered, “Are you alright?”

His father managed a nod, for Anakin’s sake. But his exhaustion betrayed him and Anakin had to hold him up. Obi-Wan rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder, eyes closed, relieved.

“Can you walk?” Anakin asked. His concern grew as red filled every channel in the tile and threatened to touch them.

Obi-Wan’s hair tickled Anakin’s neck as he shifted to support himself, but Anakin still kept an arm under his ribs, and another draped Obi-Wan’s arm across his shoulders. “I’ve got you,” he said softly. “We’re going upstairs.” He wanted to get Obi-Wan as far away from Grievous’ corpse as he could.

They stumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom. “Sit here, okay?” Anakin set a chair next to the tub and let Obi-Wan slide into it. “I’ll be right back.” He fetched a few towels and a large blanket, which he wrapped around Obi-Wan, who made no attempt to move or protest.

Anakin noticed his father’s bare chest. He tugged at the lapels and tied the belt tighter, forcing a groan out of Obi-Wan. Anakin undid the knot quickly, seeing pale skin turning blue.

Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself. He couldn’t afford to fall apart now. He took a wet towel and scrubbed at the spattering of blood on Obi-Wan’s face as gently as he could. He held his father’s chin so he could clean the other cheek. Anakin rinsed out the towel and brought it back to Obi-Wan’s face once more, this time caressing his lips. Their eyes met. Anakin ran a loving hand through Obi-Wan’s long hair. His fingers came away sticky and red and shaking.

Anakin let the water run from the bathtub faucet. He dumped the toothbrushes out of their container and filled the cup with warm water. “Lean back,” he told Obi-Wan as he sat on the edge of the tub. He complied and gripped Anakin’s clothes while he held the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and poured cup after cup over his hair until it stopped staining the water pink.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows as Anakin half-dried his hair with a few pats of a fresh towel.

“I’m so sorry, Anakin,” he murmured.

Anakin’s mouth parted a moment, without sound. He asked, “For what?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes looked like tears might spill and never stop. “I’m sorry you had to save me.”

Anakin swallowed hard. Guilt flooded his heart. “I should’ve sensed you sooner. I couldn’t hear—” He took Obi-Wan’s hands in his own and pulled him towards the sink. He needed to focus on something if they were going to pull through the night. “It wasn’t your fault,” insisted Anakin. He smoothed soap around and around Obi-Wan’s hands. Only a few rusty flecks of blood were freed at first. “He had four arms, for Force’s sake! That’s not a fair fight…” Obi-Wan felt better listening to Anakin talk and watching his eyes target each mark with such intensity. He leaned over to press a kiss to Anakin’s forehead, but a wet hand caught him.

“Sorry,” Anakin said when he realized Obi-Wan wasn’t about to lose his balance. His cheeks flushed as he removed his hand from Obi-Wan’s exposed torso, leaving a bubbly handprint in its place.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. He enveloped Anakin with the heavy blanket and dotted kisses through his soft hair.  _Thank you_.

The boy, nearly as tall as his father, still felt small in his arms.  _I love you_.

Obi-Wan squeezed him, the pain bringing back the gruesome reality. “There’s still the matter of the body,” he breathed. “I doubt he’ll fit in the trunk.”

Something seethed within him. “Let me take care of that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we could stay like this all day."

It wasn't uncommon for Anakin and Obi-Wan to have the same dream at the same time. It was quite useful when Anakin was little. Obi-Wan would wake from Anakin's nightmare and could comfort him right away. He could vanquish the monsters and make his son laugh at their ridiculous demise. So Obi-Wan felt a tremendous amount of guilt whenever the monsters were his own.

 _Obi-Wan watched behind a wall of red, unable to pass. He stood helplessly as General Grievous took apart Anakin, a finger here, an ear there. Anakin's eyes pleaded with Obi-Wan._ Kill me!  _Grievous cut off Anakin's arm. His scream was bloodcurdling._

Obi-Wan sat straight up, heart pounding. Anakin was there beside him, where he'd fallen asleep earlier. He reached for Obi-Wan in the dark, saying, "Father..."

Upon hearing him, Obi-Wan turned and ran his hands all over Anakin, feeling his sides, his legs, his face.

"I'm all here," Anakin said, a bit hot, but not wishing him to stop.

Obi-Wan slowed his examination, but he had to make sure. His hands grazed over the muscles in Anakin's arms, from shoulders, down to elbows, then tapering to his wrists. He intertwined his fingers with Anakin's. All ten accounted for.

Obi-Wan settled down by Anakin's side, one hand still locked in his. Anakin put his other arm around Obi-Wan and pulled him tighter against his body. They drifted off without another word.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes and saw his father still clinging to him. He moved slowly so he wouldn’t startle Obi-Wan, and brushed strands of hair out of his face. He rubbed his thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheekbone and still the man didn’t stir. Anakin moved a light hand over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, down his back as far as he could reach, and up again in an echoing arc. The sleeping form offered a mournful hum.  _Maybe we could stay like this all day._  He pressed Obi-Wan snug against him once more.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and blurted, “You’re going to be late for school!”

“Do I have to go?” protested Anakin.

“Yes!” Obi-Wan untangled himself from Anakin, meeting quite a bit of resistance. “We can’t act like anything happened last night—”

“Alright, I’m getting ready.”

“I’ll drive you.”

Anakin threw on some fresh clothing and they were out the door. He walked into English halfway through the class.

"How kind of you to join us, Anakin," said Mr. Clovis. Anakin tried to determine what was strange about Mr. Clovis' smile as he took his seat. "We could use a fresh perspective on this poem. Will you read it to us?"

Anakin stared at the blue-tinged projection of the poem in midair, wondering what lengths Mr. Clovis would take to embarrass him. He cleared his throat and read, "Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry?” It had hypnotizing rhythm, and when Anakin was finished, he wanted to read it again.

Then Mr. Clovis asked, "What emotion stands out the most to you?"

"Passion," he answered, and regretted it right after. Mr. Clovis grinned like he just found a naughty magazine. A few kids snickered.

"Thank you," Mr. Clovis said pointedly, directing his gaze at the troublemakers. "That's a perfect description, Anakin."

When Mr. Clovis had moved on to themes of light and dark, good and evil, Anakin pulled on his hood and set his head down.  _Just for a moment..._ It had taken longer than he'd thought to deal with last night's mess. He pictured it all over again.

_Anakin was captivated by the sound of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan had taught him methods of defense and that was all Anakin had used the lightsaber for—training, sparring—never against a real threat. And neither of them had practiced in a long time. Now it felt good in his hand, powerful, and he didn't doubt that it was what General Grievous deserved._

_Piece by piece, Grievous was reduced to hunks of metal. Anakin had no reserve. He hated the monster for tormenting Obi-Wan so. When he had slashed a dozen times through, he picked up the armored remains and stuffed them in a trash bag until no more would fit._

_Mopping up the blood was a little different. Anakin just reminded himself it wasn't Obi-Wan's. Well, most of it._

Someone tapped Anakin on the shoulder. He raised his head and saw Ahsoka looking at him with concern. "Class ended," she explained.

“Thanks,” Anakin replied, grateful it was her and not his teacher.

Ahsoka offered a sympathetic smile. “I think you missed the project explanation. Wanna be my partner?”

 _She still wants to be friends after yesterday?_  Anakin couldn’t believe his luck. “Are you free Saturday?”

* * *

Obi-Wan drove home in silence. Except for what was rolling around in the trunk. He knew, yes, he knew who it was, and that he was dead, and couldn’t hurt him. So he tried to focus on Anakin. The pavement before him blurred and Obi-Wan only saw Anakin loading body parts into the car. He hit the brakes as a stop sign almost rolled past.  _Clang—thud—clunk._ Obi-Wan got out and threw up on the side of the road.

* * *

Anakin headed down the stairway as a hundred others shoved and shuffled past to leave Coruscant High. He watched his feet so he wouldn't trip. Something was off about his boots. They weren't the usual black on the toe, but looked sort of glossy.  _Blood_.

After scanning through the crowd, Anakin located the nearest bathroom and took them off right away. He yanked paper towels out of the dispenser and started scrubbing. They couldn't risk a drop of evidence, or the motel's reputation would be ruined, and their lives would be ruined—

Two boys entered the bathroom, if you could call them that. The taller one hardly fit through the doorway. The other was Maul. Anakin had seen them together at lunch, co-conspiring, acting like twins.

"What have we here? A pretty boy polishing his shoes?" Maul jeered. His brother laughed loyally.

Anakin was unaffected. "Do you two always go to the bathroom together?" he retorted.

Maul's face contorted into a grimace of zigzagging red and black. He only ever liked jokes that were his—any sass directed at him or Savage was unacceptable. "Pretty boys have no place here," Maul warned.

"I can see that," said Anakin, looking them both up and down.

Savage's fingers curled into fists. Maul stepped forward till he was almost nose to nose with Anakin, who refused to budge. Savage followed. "I think you need to learn your place," Maul said, reaching the low, melodic depths of his voice. The best part of the day came in moments like this. He met Savage's eyes with a telling glare and slipped out of the way.

With his focus on Maul, Anakin didn't see Savage coming. His fist struck Anakin's face with staggering force and Anakin crashed into a stall. Savage picked him up with ease and threw him into Maul's arms. Anakin was motionless with pain for a moment while Maul decided what to do with him.

"Brother, would you hold him for me?" he asked with a grin.

Savage complied eagerly. Maul let him go, and Anakin gripped the sink for support. Savage caged Anakin's hands with his own brutish yellow ones from the other side of the sink. Maul watched for signs of fear that wouldn't come. Anakin knew this wasn't life or death. For him, anyway.

Finally, Maul's scrutiny found a fitting target. He twisted Anakin's braid between two fingers. As if he were revving a chainsaw, Maul yanked three times over. Anakin couldn't contain his agony this time. The thin locks of hair were torn from his scalp. Savage released him when he saw Maul was satisfied, and they both turned to go. It all stung bitterly. Anakin held out both arms and hurled them against the bathroom wall.

Savage hit the floor with a thud and slumped over unconscious. Anakin kept Maul suspended, choking him. Maul clawed unsuccessfully at his throat. A vicious snarl lit up Anakin’s face. Why hadn’t he done this earlier? Some part of his training that was stubborn or patient or careful, maybe. It couldn’t live up to this feeling of power—could it? A voice came to him, quiet and calm, somehow heard over the rush of blood in his ears.  _Let go of your emotions..._

Anakin freed Maul, marching up to him as he fell. He snatched the braid out of Maul's hand as the Dathomirian struggled for air. "This is  _mine_." Anakin grabbed his boots and walked home after that.

* * *

Anakin closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He shrugged on his robe, careful to hide his face. Now if he could sneak upstairs…

“Anakin?” called Obi-Wan.

 _Blast!_ Anakin followed his father’s voice and found him in the family room.

“I thought you’d be home an hour ago,” said Obi-Wan, equal parts worry and inquiry.

“The bus was late,” Anakin lied.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and reached for the hood.

“Father—” Anakin caught his wrist and moved away.

“ _Ouch!_ ”

He watched Obi-Wan rub his wrist, its colors a mosaic of black and violet and red. “I’m sorry,” Anakin said, and revealed his eye looked much the same.

Obi-Wan’s expression was heartbreaking. Guilt and anger and sadness all at once; a parent’s failure to shield their child from the world. “Anakin,” he breathed.

Tears threatened to wash over Anakin’s face. He knew this would be worse, but Obi-Wan would notice sooner rather than later. He took the little braid out of his pocket and placed it in Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan hugged him then, and Anakin cried. It was their bond, and he’d worn it since he had enough hair to braid. “My darling boy,” Obi-Wan soothed, one hand at the small of his back and the other lifting Anakin’s head off his shoulder, “Who did this to you?”

Anakin confessed what had happened as Obi-Wan wiped his tears away. It was clear his son would be in as much trouble as his attackers if Obi-Wan went to the school’s principal. And there might be questions about Anakin’s background. Obi-Wan had enough enemies as a former Jedi, and Anakin didn’t need any more trouble.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin thoughtfully. He pulled the band out of Anakin’s short ponytail and ruffled the hair. “Maybe it’s time you grow it out, hmm?” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair and across his jawline in one smooth motion. “I think it will suit you.” They smiled at each other. Obi-Wan went to get some ice for his eye.

* * *

In a quaint wooden chair, Anakin did his homework while Obi-Wan fitted the new linens to each motel room. Actually, Anakin wasn't getting much done. He'd thought he just wanted to be near Obi-Wan, which was perfectly understandable to the both of them. But Obi-Wan was... distracting.

Anakin watched him twist and stretch, the contours of his body clear under his clothes one moment and gone the next. Obi-Wan smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric, fingers splayed, the soft whisper of skin on sheets severing the silence. The next sheet was thrown into the air and floated slowly down. Obi-Wan carefully lined it up at the head of the bed and tucked in each side, letting Anakin see him from all angles. He was so charming, and completely oblivious. Anakin was tempted to give him a little push. Would he fall on the bed, face first? Would he ruin the unblemished smoothness of the sheets and have to do it all over again?

Obi-Wan unfolded the comforter and glanced at Anakin, who ducked behind his notebook. He opened his mouth to say something when a car pulled up just outside.

Obi-Wan's best guest-greeting smile fell as he saw two policemen exit the all-black car. They were nearly identical, and approached the porch with matching gaits.

The officer with short, clean-cut hair said, "I'm Sheriff Cody, and this is Deputy Rex."

Obi-Wan shook their hands. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. How can I help you?"

Rex started looking around casually while Cody did the talking. "We're just checking on the old General's Motel. Heard it was under new management. Is everything going as planned?"

Obi-Wan ran a nervous hand through his hair and answered, "Ah, yes. How kind of you to stop by."

Sheriff Cody's brows furrowed. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, this?" Obi-Wan looked at the bruises like they were nothing. "Slammed it in the car door.” He shrugged stiffly. “Clumsy me." Rex popped his head in Motel Room 4, causing Anakin to join the others outside.

Cody looked at Obi-Wan earnestly from head to toe before deducing, "You don't look like the clumsy type."

He laughed slightly. "Is that a compliment?"

Anakin looked incredulous.  _Are you flirting with him?_

_Hush, Anakin._

"I think there's something for that in the car," Cody said. He rifled through the glove compartment and pulled out a roll of gauze, then motioned Obi-Wan over.

Anakin watched with growing jealousy as Cody wrapped Obi-Wan's wrist. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Obi-Wan! Deputy Rex blocked Anakin's view and asked, "Where'd you get the black eye, kid?"

He gritted his teeth and didn't reply.

"Wasn't your old man, was it?"

Anakin was quick to respond then, mouth wide and voice loud, "No! He'd never hurt me. And he isn't  _old!"_

"Okay, okay!" Deputy Rex put his hands between them. "You would tell me if he did, right? It's my job to protect you now that you live in Coruscant."

Anakin nodded and tried to look around Rex. The Deputy rubbed his forehead as he weighed the options of staying quiet or asking the boy another question and having it dodged by an emotional outburst.

Obi-Wan sat in the officers' car with the door open until Cody had finished with the gauze. "There," Cody smiled and helped Obi-Wan out of the car. "That should help it heal."

"Thank you, Sheriff." His smile highlighted his round cheekbones.

Cody turned to Anakin when the boy raised his voice, then back to Obi-Wan. "Your son?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "Anakin, come here."

Curious, Cody asked, "Are you married?"

"Widowed," he replied softly. Anakin stood by Obi-Wan and crossed his arms, defiant expression locked in his eyes and jaw.

Cody quirked an eyebrow at him before telling Obi-Wan, "Alright, we have to be on our way."

"One more thing," Rex said, pulling a portable holovid out of his belt. "Have you seen this man?"

A miniature Grievous flickered to life in his palm. Obi-Wan forced himself to study the image for a few seconds.

"No," he determined. Anakin shifted minutely closer to Obi-Wan and also denied seeing him. "Sorry we couldn't be of more help," offered Obi-Wan.

"No worries," Cody said, and Rex shot him a look, but they got in the car anyway and drove off.

Petulant, Anakin teased, “Seems like you were the one to arrest the officer.”

"Anakin, this is serious. They're already looking for him." Obi-Wan went back inside and started pacing. "We need a plan."

Anakin closed the door behind them. "A plan of distraction is definitely an option."

Obi-Wan huffed. "If you aren't going to help—"

"I already have an idea," Anakin interrupted. He went through his backpack and pulled out a map of the town.

Obi-Wan’s stern expression didn’t disappear.

Anakin placed a hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed playfully, delighting in his surprised, “Anakin!” Obi-Wan tried to sit up and Anakin tackled him. He laced his arms and legs with Obi-Wan’s as the man sighed.

“I  _just_ made the bed.”

Anakin rubbed his nose against Obi-Wan’s, small smile on his lips. “Ready to hear my plan?”

Obi-Wan surrendered, worry lines gone. He answered in a low voice, “Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem referenced is "The Tyger" by William Blake, one of my favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t get snippy with me.”

A pumpkin colored car sped off of Tosche Street and slogged through the gravel lot of the motel. Ahsoka honked the horn twice. Moments later Anakin descended the stairs, backpack slung over his shoulder. Ahsoka rolled down the window and joked, "Going my way?” with one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm draped across the passenger seat.

Anakin smiled, then remarked, "You drive?"

"What, you don't?"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me," Anakin replied. He settled into the passenger seat and swung the door shut. "I'm your elder, remember?"

Ahsoka scoffed and pulled back onto the main road. "Five months _hardly_ gives you authority," she said.

"But you must admit, it gives me _some_ authority." He held back a laugh as Ahsoka glared at him. "So where're we heading?"

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped spiced tea and looked at the map of Coruscant once more. They would wait until dark, and then drive out to the lake. From there, they’d need a boat, and—

The doorbell rang.

He tucked the map into his tunic and answered the door. Deputy Rex.

“Would you follow me, sir? You’ll need your shoes.”

* * *

At the library, Anakin and Ahsoka had trouble staying quiet. They needed to find a classic novel to analyze, but it was so much more fun to scout out bizarre books and share bits of the passages.

“Look at this one, Anakin. _How to Survive an Ewok Apocalypse_ ,” Ahsoka read. “Step One: Learn the language. What do you think ‘yub nub’ means?”

Anakin gasped. He lowered his voice, “Snips, I can’t believe you said that.”

“What? What did I say?”

Anakin grinned at Ahsoka’s wide eyes, which quickly narrowed in suspicion.

“You’re teasing me,” she said dryly.

He pulled another book off the shelf and replied after a laugh, “I think it means ‘freedom’.” Anakin flipped to a random page and read to himself, _The other man beckoned to him like a devil in a fevered dream. It was forbidden, and yet he kept crawling back_. _If anyone held power over Sam, it was this man, with his eyes so blue and his simple, undeniable demands. “Come for me.”_

Anakin’s face turned a vibrant shade of red with a strange sense of embarrassment, as if his veins had been injected with helium. He fumbled with the book as he tried to put it back as quickly as possible.

The corner of Ahsoka’s lips quirked up. She asked slyly, “What did you find?”

“Nothing,” Anakin blurted. He ran both hands through his hair and suggested, “Why don’t we pick something for the project?”

She went over to where the steamy novel was stacked and read some herself, despite Anakin’s protests. Anakin watched her read about a page before she started snickering. Ahsoka said, “I dare you to ask Mr. Clovis if this counts as classic literature.”

“No way!” he yelled. Someone shushed them from the cowardly cover of a bookshelf. Anakin moved closer to Ahsoka and whispered, “There’s no way in the _galaxy_ I’m doing that.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “You never know.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying—?”

“So this is where all the racket is coming from.” Barriss approached them, smiling lightly.

“Barriss!” Ahsoka hugged her happily. “Do you know what you’re reading for the English project?”

* * *

“Can you explain why General Grievous’ vehicle is here?”

Obi-Wan stared at the oversized, cream-colored truck, its sides splattered with rusty mud. So close to the motel, and somewhat hidden by the tall brush. “No,” he answered with a shrug. Then he raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand to signify the idea, “Maybe you should ask Grievous.”

Deputy Rex crossed his arms and stared at him silently, as if he could pressure the truth out of him with mere intimidation. A breeze rustled the lanky stalks of grass.

“Is he going to move it soon? I haven’t had a guest yet, I don’t want them thinking they can park wherever they like,” Obi-Wan said, feigning annoyance.

Rex studied him a few seconds longer, then replied, “I’ll do what I can, Mister Kenobi.” He sent a message to Sheriff Cody through a comlink. “You’re free to go,” he added, before assigning his attention to the truck in case he missed something.

Obi-Wan turned and walked away as casually as he could. Tension snaked through his shoulders. _Just breathe, Father._ He wished Anakin was there to remind him.

* * *

Ahsoka drove Anakin and Barriss back to her house. They managed to take notes on two and a half chapters before completely losing focus. With intense concentration and controller in hand, Anakin won the last round of virtual podracing as Ahsoka and Barriss roared in denial. A Togruta with a vermilion complexion came to check on them.

"Girls, could you keep it down? Oh, hi," she said, noticing Anakin.

"Auntie, this is Anakin," Ahsoka said.

Anakin stood and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she said, scrutinizing him with sharp, dark eyes. "Do you need to be home by a certain time, Anakin?"

"Well," Anakin frowned, "Sometime soon, probably."

She smiled politely. "Just let Ahsoka know when. Maybe you can get some work done first?"

"Auntiiie," Ahsoka groaned. Barriss smiled. She received a similar welcome when she first met Shaak Ti.

"Alright," she resigned, "Have fun, you three." Shaak kept the door open as she left.

Anakin settled back down between Barriss and Ahsoka. "Do you like your parents?" he asked. It had seemed like a good question when he’d thought it.

"It's just my aunt and me," Ahsoka replied, her eyes downcast.

"Oh," Anakin said. They were more alike than he knew. He informed her, "My mother died when I was little."

Barriss placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder. He looked at her, unused to contact from people other than his father. She was all soft eyes and vibrant green skin. Barriss' hand slid away and she leaned her head against his shoulder instead.

Ahsoka continued, "I do like her, but she can be..."

"Protective?" Anakin supplied.

"Overbearing," Barriss said, and Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin smiled sympathetically. He knew how that felt. "It was good to get out of the house," he said.

"Your father wants to keep you close, doesn't he?" Ahsoka sounded envious, in a way.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, and he realized that he was incredibly lucky. "I should get going."

"Aww," Barriss whined, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She jumped up off the couch and said, "Come on, then."

* * *

When Ahsoka dropped Anakin off at the motel, they made plans to work on the project again. Anakin felt content as he entered the house and set down his backpack. Obi-Wan didn't appear to be around, so Anakin leaned on the staircase and called, "I'm home!" No one answered. Anakin grimaced, annoyed at how his voice resounded in the empty house. Maybe Obi-Wan was just doing some work in the motel office. Anakin poured himself a glass of blue milk and tried to convince himself he didn't need to check. He peered out the window moments later, cursing himself for not noticing earlier. The car was gone. He'd have to wait to see Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on his way to the grocery store when he spotted Sheriff Cody directing traffic around a couple crumpled, steaming cars. When he’d reached the intersection, Obi-Wan rolled down his window and joked, “How did you get stuck on road duty?”

Cody recognized him with a smile and kept traffic flowing in the other direction while he talked to him. “It happens to the best of us,” Cody shrugged. “How’s your wrist?”

“Much better now, thanks to you,” he said, and _by the Force_ , he did not mean to sound so flirty. What was it with Cody that made him like this?

The Sheriff observed the growing number of honking vehicles behind Obi-Wan’s and turned back to him. “I have break in twenty minutes, if you’d like to talk. There’s a café just down the street.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” replied Obi-Wan, finding it difficult to contain his enthusiasm. At Cody’s signal, he drove away and parked in front of Pilot Outpost, with just a small amount of time to get what he needed and mentally prepare for their rendezvous.

* * *

On the other side of the store, a young woman stood in front of the flower aisle, deliberating.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

She jumped, not having noticed the tall, green-eyed man beside her. He looked kind, so she laughed and explained, "I want to get some for my brother. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"But you can't decide which ones?" he asked.

"That's the problem," she said. "I don't know what he'll like."

He considered the choices before them briefly and then inquired, "How old is your brother?"

"He's in high school."

"Well, in that case, I might know him. I teach at Coruscant High." He patted his school bag.

"Really?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "His name is Anakin."

"Anakin, huh?" His lips curled into a smirk. He surveyed the tangled mess of vines and pigments. "These," he decided, picking up a bouquet. The petals were bright orange with jagged, black stripes.

She took the flowers from him and marveled at them. "These are perfect," she beamed.

He bowed, and she giggled. "The name's Rush," he told her.

"Padmé," she said, and offered her hand as if she were royalty.

He pressed a languid kiss to her hand. "In all honesty, Padmé, the prettiest flower here is you."

_What a terrible line!_ Padmé smiled anyway and started walking towards the check-out counter. "Have a good evening, Rush," Padmé said sweetly.

He watched her go, someone else on his mind entirely.

* * *

The café was decorated in earth tones, which Obi-Wan found welcoming. When Cody walked through the door, a little bell rang and a few employees said hello with the kind of admiration boys give superheroes. With a charismatic smile, he shirked off his leather jacket and found his way to Obi-Wan's booth.

"Nice to see you again," said Cody.

"Nice to see you, too," Obi-Wan replied.

Cody raised his hand somewhat and a waitress came right over. "One Corellian caf, and whatever pleases Obi-Wan," he requested.

"I'll have the same," said Obi-Wan, feeling warm.

The Kiffar waitress hummed cheerfully. "Makes it easy for me."

"Thanks, Jovi."

She patted Cody on the shoulder and went to put their orders in.

Obi-Wan shifted so he supported his head on one arm and the other rested across the edge of the table. "You seem rather well-liked,” he surmised.

"That's one perk of working in a small town," Cody replied, a hint of mischief crossing his face. "But I'm willing to bet half the people who claim to like me are actually scared of me."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan challenged, a laugh caught in his throat. Jovi came back with two delicious smelling mugs of caf. Obi-Wan thanked her this time.

Cody fixed his caf and then asked, "So what brought you to Coruscant?”

“There was an accident,” Obi-Wan said as he watched cream swirl in the black caf. “A terrible accident.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to elaborate.

“What happened?”

The truth was dangerous in any hands, let alone a policeman’s. Obi-Wan looked in Cody’s warm eyes and just wanted to spill everything. So he would allow him a little. “I met Asajj Ventress while living in Naboo.” He pictured her rain-soaked and shivering in the dead of night, and said, “She had strayed far from home. She didn’t have a family to help her.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “The funny thing is, I saw this beautiful woman and completely underestimated her. Asajj didn’t _need_ my help to survive, but she received it anyway.” Obi-Wan had given her his robe and offered her a place to stay for the night. In her low, mystic voice she’d refused, day after day until something changed. Asajj almost _looked forward_ to Obi-Wan’s pestering, right on time, just as the sun set and cast enough shadows over the peaceful, dazzling city that she could pretend she belonged. “We lived happily together for several months,” Obi-Wan continued, neglecting to mention the unhappy times, “before she…”

Cody reached across the table and placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan was reminded of the present and forced a smile for Cody. He shouldn’t dwell on old lovers so much. The details, even the dishonest ones, were still hesitant to form in his mouth. He simply said, “She died.”

Sheriff Cody gave Obi-Wan’s hand a squeeze before taking a sip of his drink, without breaking eye contact. He replied, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

_Force, he has such a strong gaze._ Maybe he really did care about Obi-Wan. He explained, “The best thing I could do was leave and start anew with Anakin.” Obi-Wan took a breath and ventured, “But that’s been a bit difficult with the police force knocking on my door, you know?”

Cody laughed lightly. “Ah, well, Rex is always very dedicated to our investigations. Any leads and he’s on the chase like a puppy. You don’t have to worry, Obi-Wan.” Cody leaned in close and whispered, “He doesn’t have anything on you.”

Obi-Wan kissed him before he could argue the reaction. He pulled away just as fast, face a shade of rose. _The entire café probably saw that! Their sheriff! What have I—_ “Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” he rushed to say.

“There’s no need,” said Cody. _Was he smirking?_ “Would you have dinner with me?”

Obi-Wan didn’t know how he was still functioning. “When?” he asked.

“Tomorrow.” Cody checked his watch and stood. “We could go to the holotheater after,” he offered smoothly, and placed a few credits on the table.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, feeling like a tongue-tied teenager. He’d never done anything with a man before. Maybe he’d have better luck.

Cody swung his jacket over his shoulder and motioned goodbye with a wave of two fingers. Obi-Wan waved back, and when he’d left, Obi-Wan buried his face in his arms.

* * *

Anakin had grown bored waiting. He drifted about the house, looking for something to do. Eventually he sat at the ancient square piano in the family room and tried to play a tune. The notes manifested erratic and ghostly. Anakin smashed his hand against the keys. A sound that could've been in a horror holovid echoed off the walls. Curious, he lifted the lid and looked inside.  _Well, might as well give it a try_. He extended his arm and concentrated on the idea of balance, and the strings began to tighten.

The imagined harmony became real as the chime of the doorbell resonated. He ran to the door, not expecting such a beautiful sight.

“Hi, Ani.”

“Padmé!” Anakin hugged her, swiftly lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. "I missed you," he said, setting her down gently.

Padmé stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I missed you, too," she said, and presented him with the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

His face lit up and he brought the flowers to his nose, breathing in deeply. Honey and firewood. Anakin admired them again, rubbing a velvety petal between two fingers. "They look like tigers," he said, smiling shyly. "Thank you, Padmé."

She thanked Rush internally. They walked into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. "So how have you been?" Padmé asked. Her eyes were drawn to the bruises on his face. "Getting into fights often?"

Anakin sat next to her at the kitchen table and joked, "Not often. Don't worry."

"Ani," she chastised, and he didn’t say anything more. Padmé surveyed her surroundings, and she had to admit, the old house was charming. She turned to Anakin. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

" _Father_  has been out for a while," he answered sharply.

They talked a little longer about what was new and found that distance hadn't changed them much. Obi-Wan arrived with an armful of groceries and nearly dropped them when he saw Padmé. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Obi-Wan," she retorted, tone pleasant despite the bite behind the words.

Obi-Wan set the groceries on the table and looked at Anakin, then Padmé. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you."

She stood, and Anakin felt the last scrap of peace in the room dissipate. The flowers wilted with his mood. Padmé said, "You might've if you hadn't moved to the middle of  _nowhere_  without telling me."

"We've had this argument before. You liked your life in Naboo—"

"And so did you, Obi-Wan, before you met—"

He stopped her before she could say the name that triggered so many memories and demanded, "Stop calling me that. I'm your father."

Padmé pressed her lips together and tried to gather her arguments, but Anakin knew why she came. He looked at Obi-Wan with big blue eyes and said, “Father, Padmé needs a place to stay.” He finished the sentence with a subtle pout of his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan relented. Despite all her misgivings, Obi-Wan did love Padmé, and Anakin loved her, too. “I’m glad to see you’re safe,” he told her. “Of course you can stay here.”

Padmé was surprised at how quickly he’d tempered, but then again, she shouldn’t have been. Obi-Wan always did what Anakin asked. She took her seat again and they all ate a quiet, yet uncomfortable, dinner.

* * *

Later, Anakin helped Padmé get her things from her car. Night had fallen, and the windows from the house lit up yellow and bright. At the bottom of the stairs, Anakin watched as an ink black silhouette came into view from Obi-Wan’s bedroom window. He could distinctly make out his father taking off his belt, then the overtunic. Obi-Wan let the inner tunic slide off his shoulders as he turned his back to the window, and he pulled his undershirt over his head, taking care to smooth his hands over his ruffled hair. His shadow disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with something more delicate clutched in his hands. Probably that thin cotton robe that was so kind to his skin. Anakin watched him slip it on, and he had been staring so long that his vision clouded, when a stair caught his toe and he fell on the box he’d been carrying.

“Anakin! Are you alright?” Padmé called from the top of the stairs.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and dusted himself off. He’d have to pull the curtains closed for Obi-Wan. And for his own sanity.

Padmé had settled in and Anakin was getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang, followed by a series of harsh knocks. Obi-Wan padded down the stairs, peeked through the peephole, and pulled his brown cloak on before answering the door.

Sheriff Cody and Deputy Rex stood under the porch light, ominous shadows cast against their identical faces. “Something has come to our attention,” Cody said. Obi-Wan’s heart sank. Cody turned to Rex solemnly.

Rex said, “A witness saw you and General Grievous arguing on your front lawn.” He narrowed his eyes and accused, “You said you’d never seen him.”

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. He managed, “I thought you meant, had I seen him recently? I didn’t say I’d _never_ seen him.”

“Most would consider within the week recent,” Rex countered.

Obi-Wan looked from Rex to Cody and said, “I’m not most people.” Cody smiled.

“Then you won’t mind if I take a look around,” the Deputy pressed.

“Actually, I do,” Obi-Wan replied, pulling the door a little tighter. “It’s late, and I’d like to get to bed.”

Rex turned to Cody with a hard expression, but Cody tipped his head toward their car. After a pause, Rex started down the stairs, frustrated.

Obi-Wan relaxed. He relinquished his death grip on the door and moved closer to Cody. He said nonchalantly, "It looks like I'm guilty until proven innocent."

Cody’s eyes raked over Obi-Wan, the corner of his mouth curling up. “You'll get a chance to prove your innocence to me.”

Obi-Wan remembered that his nighttime robe wasn’t the most modest of garments and self-consciously crisscrossed his Jedi cloak over his torso. He laughed along nervously.

Cody looked sympathetic and told him, “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Have a good night.”

Obi-Wan nodded and retreated into the house. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. _Am I really that see-through?_ Dread filled his body. _I’m certainly no stranger to sex—He’s met Anakin! And yet…_

Obi-Wan didn’t notice Anakin had come down the stairs until he was standing in front of him. His son observed him carefully and concluded, “You look pale.” Anakin held his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead. Concerned, Anakin tried to check on him through the Force, but met a wall. The boy appeared dejected for a second, before asking bluntly, “Who was at the door?”

He didn’t want to worry Anakin, but they were running out of time. “We have to go through with your plan,” Obi-Wan said, “Tonight.”

Anakin turned to get ready.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called.

“Yes, Father?”

Obi-Wan admired Anakin. He always kept his head when Obi-Wan didn’t. He hoped Anakin could read it in his gaze.

“I missed you,” Anakin said, for the second time that day.

Obi-Wan melted. He could carry on as long as he had Anakin. “Be very quiet. Make sure your sister is asleep,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin nodded, the faintest tinge of color in his cheeks. The lake awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a rough day. Anakin's isn't much better.

Consciousness slowly came to Obi-Wan. Sleep wanted to keep him like indigo waves claw at sand. The edges of his perception expanded before he opened his eyes, and he could feel Anakin tucked under his arm, the boy’s chest rising and falling peacefully, his effortless breath gracing Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan smiled, before he sensed someone else. He looked up and Padmé was there in the doorway, her arms crossed. She motioned him over.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin one last time and then slipped out of bed and followed Padmé downstairs.

She fixed herself a drink and calmly asked, “What is wrong with you?”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her audacity. In the same tone, he replied, “Whatever do you mean?”

“You know,” Padmé said, pointing her glass at him accusingly. “He’s far too old for that.”

“Perhaps, you are,” said Obi-Wan. He folded his arms loosely and leaned against the counter. “But to me, Anakin is still my little boy.”

A thin line creased Padmé’s forehead for a second. His words had touched a nerve. But what she saw between them wasn’t normal. “You’re smothering him,” she asserted.

Obi-Wan considered it briefly and shook his head. “He just likes me. He likes me, so we’re close. Is there something so very wrong with that?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan. One day, he’s going to fall in love, move out, and leave you behind.” She sipped her vitajuice as Obi-Wan’s grip on his arms tightened.

“Leave who behind?” Anakin greeted them as he walked into the kitchen.

“Nobody, my dear,” Obi-Wan said, sending a warning look Padmé’s way. He turned his back to her and started fixing breakfast. Padmé sighed and Anakin sat down tiredly. While they ate, Obi-Wan observed Anakin’s mussed hair and weary eyes. Things had been rough lately. Surely Anakin needed him. If he could, Obi-Wan would undo everything that had happened since they moved to the motel. But Grievous was out of their hands now. He’d sunk to the bottom of the silent, black lake as the water swallowed him up without so much as a bubble.

Anakin nudged him with his toe. Obi-Wan realized he’d been staring. Anakin offered a reassuring smile, a trace of milk on his lip.

Padmé set her bowl at the sink with a clatter and gathered her things. “I’m going out,” she declared.

“Wait,” Obi-Wan said. He went into the other room and returned with a stack of fliers. “If you’re going to stay awhile, please help out and put these up around town.” She took them from him without a word and opened the door to leave. “And Padmé,” he called.

She faced him.

“Be careful.”

Her expression softened. “I will.” She turned, white dress swirling behind her.

Obi-Wan shut the door and stood there a moment.

“Does she remind you of Satine?”

Anakin was there beside him. His eyes, exhausted as they were, were still so piercingly soul-searching that Obi-Wan decided to sit down. With his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together, Obi-Wan pondered his answer, and Anakin joined him on the couch. His last memories of Satine were of her suffering as their newborn baby cried in his arms.

“Yes,” he said eventually, “In the way she holds herself, and in her words.” He added wistfully, “Satine could have ruled the world.”

_Is that why you fight?_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin abruptly. He hadn’t asked himself that before. Anakin scooted closer to him. He looked inward and determined, “Perhaps, we both feel guilty.”

Anakin spread out across the fuzzy couch and Obi-Wan’s lap. “Do I remind you of Mother?” he asked, brows coming together as he glanced up at his father.

“You do,” Obi-Wan responded. He curled his arm around Anakin’s shoulder and caressed his face. “Shmi was warm and kind and very loving…” He thought of the wedding rings tucked away in his nightstand drawer.

Anakin caught the tear that had formed in the corner of Obi-Wan’s eye before it fell.

Obi-Wan laughed a little—he hadn’t even felt it. He said, “But she wasn’t reckless or unruly, as you’ve proven to be.”

“Hey,” he protested, sitting up. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan before saying, “It’s no wonder where I get it from.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

Obi-Wan tensed, preparing to strike. He leaned in and whispered, “Did you inherit my ticklishness, too?”

“What?”

Obi-Wan had him trapped beneath him before Anakin could move a muscle. “Your reflexes could use some work, young one,” he said as his fingers trailed a torturous path across Anakin’s ribs, stomach, and chin.

Anakin erupted with laughter, limbs wriggling in an attempt to get away.

Obi-Wan tucked a hand behind Anakin’s knee and then up a little higher, causing Anakin to flail so hard he jabbed Obi-Wan in the face.

He released Anakin and rubbed at his jaw. Anakin looked apologetic. “I think that answers my question,” Obi-Wan said, smiling.

* * *

Padmé ran into Rush Clovis again while she pasted the fliers all around town. If she was going to do anything today, she didn't want her father's task hanging over her head while she tried to enjoy herself. And, as she suspected, the fliers provided an opportunity to meet people, especially those whose curiosity was unbridled.

"Kenobi Motel, opening soon," Rush read off the blue-on-white text. He stood beside her and gently slipped the stack of paper out of Padmé's hands so he could put them up himself. Padmé might have been indignant if Rush hadn't kept talking.

"I've always found motels charming, in their own menial ways. I would love to be your first guest."

Padmé looked up at him earnestly. "You would?"

Rush smirked and handed the fliers back to her, his fingers brushing hers deliberately. "As long as I have someone to share the room with."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching a holovid when Anakin’s phone buzzed.

“Who is it?” asked Obi-Wan. Such apprehension at the thought of strangers was starting to become a habit.

Anakin picked up the device with a roll of his eyes. “It’s just Ahsoka. She wants to know if we can meet up later.”

Relief was evident in his voice. “That’s fine,” Obi-Wan said. “Better than fine, actually, since I’ll be out this afternoon.”

“Out?” Anakin was used to ambiguity from Padmé, but not Obi-Wan—unless it was given in his Jedi lessons.

Obi-Wan was worried how Anakin would perceive the news for more than one reason. He hesitated and said, “I’m having dinner with someone.”

Anakin crossed his arms and questioned, “What someone?”

Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat. He muttered, “Sheriff Cody.”

First Anakin appeared surprised, then a touch angry as he clamped his jaw shut and his eyes bored into the floor. Finally, Anakin replied, “When I said you _could_ distract him, I didn’t mean that you should.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his long golden hair, fingers closing over a lock tensely before he admitted, “It’s not exactly like that.”

Anakin was closed off to him then. He sat back against the couch cushions and started the holovid again.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan pleaded. At least he’d like to know _why_ his son was upset. There were so many possibilities, and Obi-Wan couldn’t name them all. Anakin simply watched the actors on the screen bicker and get in each other’s faces and kiss heatedly before storming off in different directions.

* * *

At Ahsoka's house, Anakin learned three things. First, the book they were reading started to get really good,  _like, you won't believe this_ kind of good. Second, Ahsoka might have...accidentally...finished reading it without Anakin. She'd shrugged dramatically and said sorry in that sing-songy voice of hers. And thirdly...

“Oh, Barriss wanted me to invite you to her party this Friday,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin twisted his fingers in the carpet. “I don’t know how I’d feel at a party.”

“You should go,” she said supportively.

“Why?” he asked bluntly. “In case you haven’t noticed, not many people at school like me.” _Or many people at all,_ he thought.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “You dork. _Barriss_ likes you.” She watched in amusement as Anakin took in her meaning. “What should I tell her?”

“About the party or—”

“Her feelings.”

Anakin battled with the question. He didn’t want to hurt a girl he’d just met. But then again, they had just met. What business did she have liking him? What was the appeal? He didn’t know.

Ahsoka sat in front of him in crisscross applesauce style. She asked, “Should I tell her you’re not interested, or that you can’t be interested?”

He could feel his face heating up. He didn’t know the answer to that one either. “I mean, she _is_ pretty,” Anakin spilled, “But I also think you’re pretty—” He groaned at himself internally. Ahsoka smiled at him, so comfortable with being open. “The point is, I think a lot of… _different_ people are pretty,” he concluded.

“I understand,” Ahsoka said. Anakin knew she meant it.

“Don’t, don’t tell her that, okay?”

“Promise,” she replied, an idea flashing behind her brilliant blue eyes. “I’ll tell her the love of your life got eaten by a gundark and you’re still recovering.”

Anakin’s laugh was pulled from his chest despite himself. “You’re the best, Snips.”

She smiled daintily and batted her eyelashes. “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

“I take it back,” he grumbled. “You’re the worst.”

* * *

Dinner with Cody had gone by without a hitch, though Obi-Wan had become hyperaware of his own fidgeting, and the little rasp in Cody's laugh and a million other tiny things he wanted to memorize. Obi-Wan had felt alone for a long time, even with Asajj. Soon the two of them were at the theater.

They sat down in the top row of seats as the lights dimmed and brought darkness upon them. The opening credits flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes and the sight of blasters blazing across the screen surprised him. He hadn’t been paying enough attention, he didn’t know what they were seeing. Obi-Wan supposed it only mattered that he was with Cody, here and now. He jumped at the sound of an explosion and shook his head to clear it.

Cody wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and looked at him with darkened eyes. Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed and he didn't know if he was reading too much into, well, everything. Cody pulled him closer, so his shoulders curled towards him, and he laid a calloused hand across Obi-Wan's jaw. Obi-Wan eyed the man’s lips and closed his eyes as Cody leaned in.

It took a few seconds for Obi-Wan to finally relax. The cacophonous noise of needless violence faded into the background as Cody held his attention. He tasted sweet, _like sugary cola_ , and then Obi-Wan was chastising himself for making out in a crowded theater. But he didn't stop. He ran his fingers through Cody's hair and held onto the short locks tightly, as if he were afraid to lose the man's affection any second now. Cody just smiled and opened his mouth a little wider.

Obi-Wan thought he was lost in the kiss. Truthfully, he couldn't stop thinking. _Have I not matured since my teenage years?_ he berated himself, because surely they were drawing attention, and then his mind was simultaneously on the muddled freedom of his youth and on his teenage son. _Has Anakin ever done this?_ he asked himself, and he didn't know which answer he would approve of, because _Force, it feels good_ but _Anakin is young and naïve_ and also _he deserves better than me—_

Cody paused to take a breath, and luckily the Sheriff could not read thoughts or feel the conflict in Obi-Wan. He tucked a piece of Obi-Wan's hair behind his ear.

Obi-Wan sighed and thought Cody deserved better, too.

* * *

Obi-Wan came home and promptly pulled off his boots and hung his cloak with care. He was about to head upstairs when Anakin's voice stopped him.

"You were out late."

He was in the family room, balled up on the couch, like a black kettle left to boil. He had to make sure of Obi-Wan's return. But now the worry had turned to something like jealousy.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore his bitter tone and, keeping his distance, responded, "You didn't have to wait up for me." It could have sounded thankful if Obi-Wan intended it so.

Anakin heard an accusation through his words. Yes, he had to. Wasn't it clear what could happen without Anakin by his side? Grievous flickered in his mind, but more disturbing to Anakin was what he imagined between Cody and his father. "Why were you out so late?" he pressed.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "We went to a late showing. That's all," he answered honestly, but he didn't appreciate the insinuation. He felt Anakin's anger through their bond and it became his own.

Anakin supposed that dinner and a holovid _could have_ taken up half the night. He got off the couch and stood before Obi-Wan, feeling the situation demanded an apology, but he just couldn't push the words past his lips.

Obi-Wan reflected the scowl right back at Anakin, who may not have realized his brows were still furiously wound. Anakin couldn't take the feeling of distaste from Obi-Wan anymore and turned away.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered, his name like ice. Anakin met his eyes and this time his regret was clear. "I think you should sleep in your own bed tonight," Obi-Wan said lowly.

Anakin couldn't believe it. His fury returned and, really, why would he want to stay with Obi-Wan? _With someone whose heart always belonged to another woman, another man, another place? He didn't care, he didn't understand, he'd never understand—_

Anakin had strode up the stairs and crashed into his pillows before he realized he was crying. 

* * *

Obi-Wan could hear Anakin sniffling from the other bedroom. There was a mere six inches between them, but Obi-Wan still felt the urge to bridge the gap. _In the morning_ , he decided they’d talk. Anakin wasn’t in the right headspace now, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t be either if he saw those eyes again. Hatred. He thought he’d seen it for a moment. That, he couldn’t bear, or believe. It was because of love that they fought, just as he did with Padmé. Wasn’t it?

Anakin was quiet now. Obi-Wan made sure his distress was not as loud.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week passed and they didn't talk about Cody. Time was lost through dreary routine and dreamless nights. A small part of Obi-Wan wished Anakin was little again, no taller than his hip. Anakin wished he couldn't feel a thing, so he resolved not to. He told himself there was no Sheriff, no fight, and the only person who was going somewhere this weekend was himself.

Anakin went into town after school to get a birthday present for Barriss. Ahsoka had informed him that Barriss was just fine after hearing he didn't reciprocate her feelings, and Anakin was relieved. If he could just survive going to a party, things might actually start to get better. Anakin wasn't sure what to get her, but he thought if he walked around in enough stores something would jump out at him. A boutique on the corner of the block looked promising.

A bell rang as Anakin entered and a shopkeeper with flaming red hair greeted him. Anakin smiled somewhat belatedly in reply. She seemed about his age. When the shopkeeper had moved on to organize something in the back room, Anakin relaxed and went to inspect the table closest to him, where jewelry was laid out or hanging from dainty display trees. Light from the store windows shone on the sterling silver and crystals, causing Anakin to frown. It was too romantic.

Anakin turned to look at something else when the redhead reappeared. "Are you looking for something to get your girlfriend?" she asked, cheerful as she came near.

"No," Anakin said harshly, and when her expression matched his he added, less belligerently, "I'm only looking for a friend."

“Well,” she huffed, “You might want to try something next door.” She pointed to her right.

Anakin decided he didn’t feel like arguing or apologizing, so he started on his way out.

“Wait,” called the shopkeeper. Anakin turned around. She tapped her lip, as if contemplating. “I think I’ve seen you before. Do you go to Coruscant High?”

“Yes,” he said regretfully. _Isn’t it the only high school around here for miles?_

She nodded, satisfied when the answer came to her. “Anakin. Anakin Kenobi.”

He seemed to deflate even more.

“I’m Bo-Katan,” she said. “So who’s your not-girlfriend?”

There wouldn’t be any escaping conversation now. Anakin sighed. “Barriss Offee?” he answered, in the way that asks, _do you know her?_

“Oh, she’s popular,” Bo-Katan said emphatically.

Anakin replied dryly, “I hadn’t noticed.” But he really hadn’t. Lately his head was always swarmed with thoughts that weren’t the present, which dulled the ability to notice how everyone seemed to fall at their feet for the graceful, gifted Barriss.

“Yeah, anything here would be suited for her. There’s just a lot of art supplies next door, not really her thing, I’d bet—”

Finding an out, Anakin quickly said, “That sounds perfect, you’ve been a great help, thanks, nice meeting you!” and left the boutique.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Obi-Wan and Anakin had hardly spoken a word to each other all day. Ahsoka picked up Anakin and drove him to Barriss’ house. They found a parking spot down the road and stepped out into the dark. The music emanating from Barriss’ house grew louder as they approached, and Anakin asked, “Uh, Ahsoka, how big is this party, exactly?”

“Oh, with Barriss it’s hard to tell. She’s so well-liked. But don’t worry,” Ahsoka replied, squeezing his hand briefly, “I’ll be with you.”

They were smiling at each other when Barriss opened the door to let them in, a glass of clear liquid sloshing in her hand. “Hi!” she said, much louder than usual.

“Happy birthday,” Anakin said meekly.

“Thank you, Ani,” Barriss gushed, gesturing them inside.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair while the other held his gift for her. He had to raise his voice over the music. “Where should I put this?”

Barriss was pulling Ahsoka along with her, giddily, to introduce her to some exotic looking boys and girls who were gathered around the kitchen counter. Anakin was torn between tagging along and finding some place to look busy. Eventually he set the little box down on a coffee table and followed their weaving path through the pack of dancing, drunken bodies.

“Anakin,” Barriss purred when she saw him coming to meet them. She linked her arm with his and announced, “Guys, this is Anakin. Isn’t he handsome?” A few of her friends giggled at his discomfort. Barriss simply beamed at him. “And isn’t he tall? So tall.” She shook her head. “But I’m forgetting my manners. Have you had a drink yet, Ani?”

“Ah, no,” he said, and Ahsoka winked at him and took Barriss’ other arm.

“Let’s dance,” she told Barriss, “Like when we were little.” Barriss made a happy, incoherent sound and chased after her till they were lost in the crowd.

Anakin watched with a hint of a smile until he felt the eyes of people he didn’t know on him. He walked away casually, or in a way that didn’t look like escaping, he thought. Anakin found an unoccupied seat on a sofa near the front door, away from the fun. He tried not to stare at anyone too long, especially when they were all dressed, well—not dressed much at all. A boy with fluffy brown hair and a black band around his neck caught Anakin looking and sauntered over, plunking himself down much too close for Anakin’s liking.

In a gravelly voice, he asked, “You wanna buy some death sticks?”

Anakin laughed incredulously, before waving a hand across the boy’s face. “You don’t want to sell me death sticks.”

“I don’t want to sell you death sticks,” he repeated.

Anakin grinned at his success. “You want to introduce yourself and keep me company.”

“I want to introduce myself and keep you company.”

Anakin sat back and crossed his arms. “Well, go on.”

The Balosar blinked, the spell drawing back somewhat. “I’m Elan,” he said.

“I’m Anakin.”

“I know,” he said smugly. “I’m always hearing about you.”

“Really?” Anakin felt like blushing. “Do you go to Coruscant High?”

“Dropped out,” said Elan, leaning back against the sofa cushions with his hands behind his head.

Anakin looked him up and down, somewhat disenchanted, but enjoying the sight of him anyway. “What do you hear, then?”

Elan turned to him. “Well, it’s like the lovely Miss Offee said. Tall, handsome. Others have said…” He trailed off.

“What?” Anakin demanded.

Elan zipped his lips and threw away the key, eyes twinkling.

“Hey,” Anakin whined, about to do something stupid, like pick up the pretend key when Barriss came over and shooed Elan out of the way. He moved over on the sofa, then stood up as Barriss glared at him, sticking out his forked tongue as he left the room.

Barriss situated herself next to Anakin, looking stunning in black but also not quite herself. She sunk her fingers in his hair and asked in a sultry voice, “So how are you liking the party?”

Anakin shivered under her cold touch, a result of holding drink after icy drink. “It’s been nice,” he said, and it was true until now, as she clambered into his lap clumsily, reaching for more of him under the collar of his tunic.

He snatched her hand up, and then nervously laughed it off as she was about to say something. He picked up her birthday present from the coffee table and offered it to Barriss. She smiled and ripped the corners of the wrapping paper as Anakin shifted out from underneath her, relaxing as he laid back across the sofa arm.

Barriss pulled a tin of Alderaanian colored pencils out of the box and squeaked. “These are gorgeous, Anakin!” And in her haste to thank him she dropped the tin and the pencils rolled across the floor. Barriss paid no mind as she crawled over him, lying across his chest and then kissing him on the mouth.

Anakin recoiled at the contact. “Stop it,” he protested, pushing at her shoulders, “You’re drunk!” He turned his face to the side as she chased his lips.

“Doesn’t matter,” she mumbled, holding her hand up, fingers splayed, and Anakin felt the familiar sensation of the Force keeping him still.

“Cut it out,” he growled, shocked that she had the powers he did. Then again he’d felt her Force signature numerous times, dazzling and strong. It would explain her popularity.

Barriss kissed him again, sloppily, and this time Anakin kicked her with his knee. She stopped abruptly and slapped him, the sharp sound cutting through the throb of the music, turning heads, calling Ahsoka and Elan and everyone else to their attention.

Anakin stared at her, cheek stinging, mouth agape and then slamming shut so his teeth ground together. Barriss glowered at him, poison in her eyes making them no less brutal. She spat out, “What are you, gay?”

Anakin threw her off of him and onto the floor. Her friends gasped. Ahsoka was livid. Elan had a nagging thought at the back of his head that he should’ve kept Anakin company.

Barriss seemed to regain a bit of herself as she picked up pieces of broken pencils from underneath her. Anakin was heading for the door with Ahsoka stomping along behind him.

When they were outside, Anakin snapped, “Take me home.”

“Whatever you say, Skyguy,” she said crossly. She slammed the car door once inside it. “Did you have to make such a show?”

Anakin replied defensively, “What are you talking about?”

“ _Throwing her, Anakin?_ Like some sort of rag doll! She shouldn’t have touched you, I get it, but you have got to control yourself,” Ahsoka reprimanded. She started the car and drove down a long winding road.

Anakin felt overwhelmed with Barriss’ words ringing in his head. “You don’t understand,” he said, panic edging his voice, “She used the Force. I swear I didn’t want to hurt her—”

“What?”

“The Force, it’s the power that connects everyone to each other and to everything else—”

Ahsoka interrupted him, “I know what the Force is, I just can’t believe she did that.”

Anakin looked hopeless.

“I mean,” Ahsoka revised, “I believe what you’re telling me. I’m just shocked Barriss would do that.”

Anakin put his hand on his mouth and gazed out the window.

“And I’m sure no one is going to remember what she said. They’re too drunk. She’s too drunk.” Ahsoka gripped the steering wheel mercilessly.

Anakin nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

The weekend came and went in an anxious blur. Obi-Wan made an attempt at conversation during each meal, after which Anakin would stow himself away in his room and hate himself for missing Obi-Wan, for being a screw up, for liking Elan. In school once again, Anakin did his best not to think of the nightmare of a party or of encountering Barriss in physics later. With his back to the class, Mr. Clovis wrote which symbols were common in literature on the board as Anakin heard snickering behind him. He turned enough to see Savage getting Maul's attention, and then Maul was sneering like he hadn't since that day in the bathroom. Then there were others laughing, a muted cacophony of heinous guffaws. Clovis turned around smoothly and crossed his arms, eyeing his students for the source of the commotion. Just as Anakin heard a rustle of paper over the snickers, Ahsoka reached over and pulled the sign from his back. She placed it in front of him so he'd understand, the saddest of looks in her eyes. Anakin read it and immediately wanted out—he was turning red from anger and embarrassment so deep that he wanted to die rather than kill someone. His fist closed around the paper with a crunch and he gathered his things roughly, followed by calls of "Anakin!" from both Ahsoka and Clovis as he walked out of the classroom.

His pace quickened in the hallway and he couldn't wait to get away, to just go home and seek some form of shelter from what plagued him. But Mr. Clovis wasn't far behind him, and when Anakin pushed through the main doors of the school, Clovis yelled, "You can't leave! _Anakin!_ "

They were both outside when Clovis caught Anakin's wrist, hard, the same hand that held the crumpled sign.

"Let go of me," Anakin said, near tears. He really didn't want to do this in front of Clovis.

"You can't leave," he repeated, gently, in sharp contrast to his crushing grip. Anakin tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

"I know you're a good boy," Clovis said, "Just tell me what they did. I'll help you." Anakin's hand was shaking, trying to keep the sign to himself, but Clovis noticed it and pulled it free. He shook the folds open and balked at what it said. COCKSUCKER. In his shock he released Anakin's wrist, and Anakin met his eyes for a split second before he took the opportunity to flee. Clovis watched him go, and his shock turned to fury as he returned to his classroom, now bursting in uproar at the entertainment of the day. Clovis was seething when he walked in and glared at the lot of them, consumed with half-formed thoughts of _how dare they_ and _my Anakin_. The room fell into silence—Ahsoka stopped trying to text Anakin and looked up hopefully, desperate for a sign of her friend. Clovis spoke menacingly.

"If any of you pull something like this again, there will be detention for three months. For all of you."

Impudent, Maul objected, "I'm sure it was just a joke.” Then he snorted, “Even if it's true!”

"And how," Clovis countered, "would you know if it were true?"

Maul didn't get to answer as the class laughed once more.

Clovis supported himself on the edges of his desk as he scowled down at them, shoulders appearing catlike. “Be quiet,” he demanded, “and put your heads down. Yes, _do as I say_.” Ahsoka was relieved to not have to look at anyone anymore. Clovis picked up the telephone and dialed the school’s office.

* * *

Anakin shut the front door behind him and scanned the family room for Obi-Wan, and when he spotted him scribbling something in a notebook on the couch, Anakin whispered, “Father.”

“Anakin?”

Anakin strode towards Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan tossed the notebook away as Anakin threw himself into his arms. Anakin wrapped his body around Obi-Wan, tense and rigid, and Obi-Wan returned the embrace with soft touches in his hair and along his back. Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, trying to hide. Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Anakin’s ear and asked, “What happened?”

Anakin shook his head against the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck in a crude nuzzle.

Obi-Wan put both hands on either of Anakin’s cheeks and pulled him away to face him. He wasn’t sure if it was Anakin’s ability to convey depth of emotion in a simple look that made him feel like breaking, or the beauty in his despair. It was impossible to look away. “Please?” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin busied his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, trying to organize the words in a way that wouldn’t cause him to fall apart. “The kids at school, they… Well, I guess I’m not very _mindful_ lately,” he laughed bitterly. “They put a sign on my back.”

Obi-Wan frowned, deep lines of concern creasing his face.

Anakin attempted to keep a smile as his fingers tugged a little roughly in Obi-Wan’s hair. “It said something bad.” Obi-Wan looked at him expectantly. “It said… Please don’t make me say it.”

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan soothed, detecting the tremor in his voice. “You can tell me anything.”

Always so understanding, so warm when Anakin felt he didn’t deserve it. He was starting to choke up. “What’s worse is,” he said, “if it’s true. If I am a…” He sobbed, “A cocksucker. What would you think of me?” He was wretched, wanting to hide again at the slight surprise in Obi-Wan’s expression. “Would you still love me?” he begged, wringing his hands in the fabric of Obi-Wan’s tunic.

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his ears. “Yes! Oh, Anakin, yes,” he cried, pulling Anakin close against him when he went limp from relief. He kissed Anakin’s shoulder, and neck, cradling him as he said, “What kind of question is that? I will love you always—” another peck, “— forever—” _smack_ , “—no matter what.”

Anakin stayed as still as he could, waiting for his sobs to subside, feeling like Obi-Wan was an ocean he’d like to drown in. Obi-Wan’s chest rolled like waves as he breathed, welcoming Anakin in, a peaceful death. He was nearly there when Obi-Wan hummed something, nervously, trailing it with a quiet question. “Can I ask you something, Anakin?”

He raised his sleepy head and nodded.

“What upsets you about Cody? If not that he’s a man.”

Anakin sat up a little straighter in Obi-Wan’s lap. Lightly, he placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s collarbone and said shyly, “Well, he’s bigger than you. Of a bigger build, you know.” His hand drifted over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and rested on his upper arm. “And he isn’t a stranger to violence in his line of work.” Anakin traced the ridges of the scar that hid just underneath Obi-Wan’s sleeve.

“You’re afraid he’ll turn out like Ventress,” Obi-Wan said aloud as he realized it. He looked up at Anakin, brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, letting his hand fall to Obi-Wan’s thigh, fingers searching for another one. Obi-Wan breathed in sharply. Anakin’s touch was faint when he found the scar. He ran his thumb across the sensitive skin, up and down, and slowly from side to side, trying to make up for the anguish he caused Obi-Wan. _Can I see them?_

Obi-Wan was breathing rather shallowly. Anakin didn’t really mean to send that thought over—it wasn’t rational, or reasonable—and as Anakin thought about what a yes would give rise to, so did Obi-Wan. Without his tunic, without his pants, Anakin’s hands on his bare skin…

“No,” Obi-Wan said suddenly, gripping Anakin’s hips and moving him so he could stand up. He lightened his tone and leaned down quickly to kiss Anakin’s forehead, the boy now sprawled out on the couch, “No, sweetheart, Daddy’s a bit tired.” And he turned, to shower, or _something_ , regretting his word choice, though doubting Anakin had any sense of how he made him feel just then.

He started for the stairs, calling back to Anakin brokenly, “Don’t go anywhere. We’ll… get something for lunch soon. Alright?”

Anakin watched him hungrily, craving his touch and comfort. He stayed there on the couch and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan undressed and stepped into the spray of water, overwhelmed, too hot. It was wrong. _Wrong!_ He told himself it was just a reaction, a physical response to nothing more than fractured images and self-denial. It had nothing to do with Anakin. _Anakin._ He was really remarkable. Unlike a Jedi in most ways, but in others, he was instinctual, sensitive, like someone had pulled apart his ribs and left his heart exposed for beating. Obi-Wan put his forehead against the cool tile of the shower, letting the water pound at his back. Anakin was suffering too much. Obi-Wan would do his best to remedy it. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel ‘round his waist lightly, and when he was in his room with the door shut he let it fall and threw himself onto his bed, face up, just allowing the air to chill his naked, glistening skin. When he was dry and not a trace hard, he got dressed and made his way back to Anakin, finding him right where he left him.

“The phone rang,” Anakin said, without opening his eyes. “Probably the school.”

Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

Anakin sat outside the principal's office while Obi-Wan negotiated his way through a condescending lecture on rules and behavior.

"Are you aware of the consequences of your son's actions? Of disrupting the order of this school, of resisting authority?" The words came from an aging, white-haired man possessing a deceivingly mild looking face, with a tone that was quietly entitled. Obi-Wan was quietly annoyed.

"Yes, and Anakin knows as well. Are _you_ aware of how his classmates treated him?"

Principal Palpatine scoffed. "Of course I am. You insinuate that I don't know everything that goes on in this school." He paused, gravely serious. "You're mistaken."

Obi-Wan shifted forward, scrutinizing the man behind the desk. "Do explain, then, why Anakin is bearing the brunt of the situation? Are you going to let harassment go unpunished?"

 "Unfortunately, Mr. Kenobi, it was impossible to determine who was responsible. So to answer your question, yes."

Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something incensed prematurely. Palpatine fought the upward twinge of his lips.

Obi-Wan took a controlled breath and asked, "What happens to Anakin now?"

Palpatine held his gaze for longer than necessary before answering, "Nothing. Not this time. But a second offense could bring a punishment most... severe."

Obi-Wan blinked, stowing the words away where he could address them later. It was strange, but Obi-Wan was willing to shrug off the man's unsubstantiated threats as long as he could make sure they never came to fruition. He stood and bowed his head, if only to feed the man's ego.

Palpatine extended his arm towards Obi-Wan as he said, "Oh, and may I speak to the boy? He is a rather unusual individual." Palpatine was dripping in unsaid digs.

Obi-Wan glared without reserve. "You can be sure I'll pass on your message." He walked out and looked to his left for Anakin. A handsome man was kneeling beside Anakin, fingertips grazing the soft skin of Anakin’s cheek.

_Moments Earlier_

Anakin balled his hands up in the sleeves of his robe, sick of feeling helpless in this place. At least the school day was over and there was no one around to witness Palpatine's justice. Well, except for the one familiar person walking down the hallway.

Clovis kept a steady pace, boots thud-thud-thudding until he stood directly in front of Anakin. Anakin looked up at him for a moment, then deliberately looked the other way and crossed his arms.

"Your eyes are red," Clovis said matter-of-factly.

Anakin cursed under his breath and retorted, "Well, what did you expect?"

Clovis tinkered with his options and knelt beside Anakin. He rested his elbow on one knee before saying, “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you’ve put yourself under too much pressure.”

Anakin faced him, considering it. “How so?” he asked.

Clovis smiled lightly. “The pressure to be perfect, for example. To be accepted by your peers, or teachers, or parents. It makes it harder to deal when things don’t go your way.” Anakin searched his eyes for any sign of deceit. Clovis continued in earnest, “I’m sorry for how my students behaved. And I’m sorry for hindering your exit. May I?” He held out his hand.

Anakin stared at him a moment. Tentatively, he uncrossed his arms and gave Clovis the one he’d seized earlier.

Clovis supported Anakin’s arm with one hand while the other folded up the sleeve of his robe to expose the skin of his wrist. There was no bruising, yet. His forearm might not show it, but the underside of his wrist was not as tan. “I simply wanted to keep you from the situation you’re in now,” Clovis admitted, adding quietly, “I get carried away sometimes.” Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around Anakin’s wrist and squeezed just slightly.

Anakin’s brows pinched together—he resisted pulling away.

“Does it hurt?”

“’s sore.”

Clovis began rubbing Anakin’s arm like that, up and down, just a hint of pressure. It might have been doing some good, despite Anakin’s discomfort, but Clovis made sure to ask another question before Anakin could object. “Did you tell your father?”

“No,” Anakin answered impulsively, nervously. _Why did that matter? Should I have? I should have. But why does he care now?_

Clovis set Anakin’s arm down slowly as if it were broken, then raised his hand to Anakin’s face, praising, “Good boy.”

The door to the principal’s office swung open as Obi-Wan emerged, features set just enough to exploit his irritation. He turned to Anakin and gaped at the sight.

Clovis stood swiftly and offered his hand to Obi-Wan. "Rush Clovis," he said, explaining, "Anakin's English teacher."

Past the edges of his temper, Obi-Wan rebuffed him. "Keep your hands to yourself," he replied. Clovis retreated awkwardly, glancing back at Anakin.

"Father," Anakin cut in, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He was relieved to have his father's presence again, but now Clovis might think twice about his proffered kindness.

 Obi-Wan locked eyes with Anakin. _Do not challenge me._

Anakin clamped his mouth shut and looked at the floor, lips pouting. Clovis watched, somewhat flabbergasted. He cleared his throat. "It's just wonderful to meet you, Mr. Kenobi. Anakin is—"

"Leaving," interrupted Obi-Wan.

Anakin glared at him indignantly.

"Come now, Anakin." _Trust your father._

Anakin felt their bond warm, and he realized the act. Stern, protective, guarded. Anakin obeyed, claiming Obi-Wan’s faith while he had the chance. Clovis stayed put as they walked away, jealousy the only thing keeping him from acting on his small triumph. The hand that touched Anakin's face still felt like fire. Maybe he would take advantage of it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story despite the loooong time between updates! I enjoy writing it a lot, and I gotta say, it's emotionally cathartic sometimes. Your thoughts would mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has room in his heart for a lot of things. Sand, however, is not one of those things.

Obi-Wan was very quiet on the drive away from the school. It wasn't his usual calm or contentment. Instead, he seemed to be thinking deeply, tangling with a topic he'd rather leave alone. It made Anakin nervous.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan finally said. They'd driven into town and it was past lunch time, but earlier events had prevented Obi-Wan from fulfilling his promise.

"Yeah," Anakin lied. It was difficult to eat when he felt this uneasy, but Anakin didn't want to pass up the opportunity. He could always pretend he'd gotten full too quickly.

Obi-Wan was silent again as they pulled into the parking lot of a diner. It was decorated in red trim and had an unlit sign reading "Jazzy Maz”. The waiter didn't question their stormy expressions. Anakin took a seat in the curved corner booth and Obi-Wan slid in next to him and began looking at the menu, brows still sternly pressed together. Afraid to cross him, Anakin thought that being honest might smooth over any of his transgressions. The waiter set down their drinks and scurried off to another table.

"I don't feel like myself," Anakin confessed.

Obi-Wan set the menu down and let his expression soften. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Anakin held himself and watched the bubbles rise in his soda. "It's like I'm always afraid. I never say what I want to anymore. I used to not care so much."

"Care about what?" he asked gently.

"What people think of me. Of you. I..."  Anakin lost his train of thought. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Obi-Wan said, "It will be alright, Anakin. I'm here for you. You need a good night's rest." He brushed the hollow of Anakin's cheek, which wasn’t usually so visible. He continued, "And a good meal. Some time for your body and your mind to relax."

Anakin leaned into his embrace. "I sleep better when I'm with you," he said.

The waiter made his way over to their table as Obi-Wan detached himself from Anakin.

"I'll think about it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin frowned as the waiter took their orders. When he left, Anakin implored, "Have I done something wrong?"

Obi-Wan was filled with guilt. He shook his head. "No, no. It's my fault, for sheltering you too much. I don't want to frighten you."

"What is it?"

Obi-Wan's stern expression was back. He said, "Your teachers shouldn't touch you. Even if it seems like they're only being nice."

"Oh." So this was about Clovis.

"I know you wanted comfort, that's not your fault. But he should not be the one to give it. Sometimes," Obi-Wan said carefully, "it can be hard to tell what a person's true intentions are. Do you understand?"

The way Clovis looked at him suddenly came to mind. The glint in his eyes, the way he smiled. Anakin let his head fall in one hand. "Oh," he repeated.

Obi-Wan couldn't help mourning the loss of innocence. He seemed sad as he said, "I can't assume anyone who shows any interest in you is like that. But you have to be very careful with who you trust."

Anakin rubbed at his arm absentmindedly. "I understand."

Obi-Wan gestured to his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Anakin replied.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said quietly.

The waiter arrived with a hot plate of food in each hand. They thanked him but didn't move a muscle to eat. Neither of them had much of an appetite. Obi-Wan poked at his veggies with his fork.

"Thanks for looking after me," Anakin said seriously, causing Obi-Wan to laugh. Anakin laughed back sheepishly.

"Of course. Look at you, growing up so fast." Obi-Wan's smile made little crinkles by his eyes as he played with Anakin's lengthening hair. "Who knew it would curl?"

Anakin felt the blood return to his cheeks as he chased Obi-Wan's hand out of his hair. Obi-Wan simply repeated the action with his free hand, smile widening at Anakin's protests.

* * *

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day with Anakin. They caught a holovid—the black and white kind like Anakin liked—in a tiny theater on the far side of town. It was dark on the car ride home and one second Obi-Wan was chattering away, the next, he looked over and Anakin was asleep. Sweet, like when he was little. His head was slumped over, mouth parted just slightly. Obi-Wan was sure to avoid all the bumps in the road.

When they got home, Obi-Wan parked the car and watched Anakin sleep for a few moments, listening to the sound of his breathing and the crickets chirping outside. Such a shame to wake him. Carefully, he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, calling quietly, “Anakin…”

Anakin blinked sleepily before groaning.

“I know, darling, I know,” Obi-Wan soothed, “I would carry you up the stairs if I could. But you know, you’re not as little as you used to be, and I’m not a Jedi like I used to be.”

Anakin unbuckled his seatbelt begrudgingly, and then really hearing what Obi-Wan said, he turned and slowly reached out to stroke his father’s cheek. “You are, though,” he said, full of admiration. “You are stronger than you know.”

Obi-Wan’s first thought was to deny it, so he caught himself, and just let Anakin’s words sink in. Anakin withdrew his hand to cover a yawn. Obi-Wan smiled and got out of the car, followed by Anakin. He trudged up the stairs to the porch, leaning against the house as Obi-Wan searched for the right key in the dark. He opened the door and light spilled forth, but Anakin’s eyes were closed and he stayed put, too tired to move.

Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips. “What am I going to do with you?” he chided.

Anakin muttered something inarticulate.

Obi-Wan stepped closer and snuck an arm behind Anakin’s back. “Put your arms around my neck,” he said, half-amused and half in disbelief at himself. Anakin did as he was told. Obi-Wan stooped and curled an arm under Anakin’s knees and swiftly lifted him off his feet. He carried Anakin into the house, kicked the door shut behind him, and then went up the stairs with Anakin nuzzling against him the entire time. Ah, which bedroom? Padmé’s door was shut, so she was probably sound asleep. He looked down at Anakin’s peaceful face. They both startled at the sound of the phone ringing downstairs.

Obi-Wan sighed and set Anakin down in his own bedroom, saying, “It might be awhile.” Anakin nodded and rolled on his side. Obi-Wan ran down the stairs and snatched the phone off the hook on its last ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you ignoring my calls?” A raspy laugh. Cody.

"Oh, hello Cody. I'm sorry, I was out all day with Anakin. We just got home."

"Shouldn't he be in school?"

Obi-Wan didn't like his tone, it didn't sound like him. "Yes, but things happen. That's what having kids is like."

A pause. Then sincerely, "You're right, I'm sorry. Could I see you tomorrow?"

Obi-Wan twirled the phone cord around and around his finger. "I don't know," he answered hesitantly. Then Obi-Wan lowered his voice and clutched the phone close. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Cody was intrigued. "Yes, please."

"The new motel sign is coming tomorrow. Bright blue, Anakin's favorite color."

"That's exciting," Cody said, "Maybe I could be there when it goes up?"

"Sure thing. I'll give you a call."

"Alright. Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight."

_Click._

Obi-Wan hung up the phone and looked around the dim, empty kitchen. Then he walked through the family room, locked the front door, and went up the stairs again. Quietly, he peeked in Anakin's room, and seeing him in the same position he left him, started to pull the door shut. "Father," Anakin called.

Obi-Wan opened up the door, padded in, and knelt by the side of the bed Anakin was facing.

"I love you," Anakin said, blue eyes searching Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan tucked a stray curl behind Anakin's ear. "I love you, too. Get some rest now."

Anakin pulled a blanket around himself and smushed his face against the pillow. Obi-Wan retreated to his room, undressed, and crawled under the covers of his bed. He clicked off the lamp light without cracking open a book first to read. Obi-Wan was too happy to trouble himself with worrying as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Anakin came home from school to find Obi-Wan working in the motel office. He watched him through the door’s window for a moment, first smiling at the sight of Obi-Wan wearing glasses that sat crookedly on his nose, then noticing his furrowed brows and tight lips. He was on the phone—clearly with someone frustrating.

Quietly, Anakin opened the door and reached up to silence the little bell that would soon signal a guest. Obi-Wan gave him a nod and Anakin snuck around the desk and into the parlor. There was a painting of a songbird, petite and blue, on the wall. Anakin stared into its black eyes before setting his backpack on the floor and taking a seat in a dusty, plush chair. He caught snippets of Obi-Wan talking while he thought of something to write for school.

“I’m trying to start a business. How am I supposed to…”

“What do you mean, Coruscant isn’t on the map? It’s right here…”

“ _Extra?_ No, I think you have the situation backwards…”

Eventually, Obi-Wan set the phone in its cradle, put his face in his hands, and let out a very long, warbled groan. Then he adjusted his glasses and picked up the phone again, graceful fingers dialing out the number digit by digit. _If the charm of this place doesn’t bring guests, Force help me._ The dial tone stopped. “Hello, Cody. It’s Obi-Wan,” he said.

Suddenly, Anakin was eavesdropping.

“Yeah, unfortunately, it’s not coming today. The manufacturers called with a long list of excuses.”

A pause. Obi-Wan laughed awkwardly. “Me? Make excuses?”

Anakin stood from his seat and moved closer.

“Of course I want to see you. Why don’t we do something else today?”

A long pause. Anakin braced himself on the doorframe.

“Well, _I_ see the point. Can’t I catch you during your break? Like before, remember?”

Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s face grow stormier as he listened to Cody, then the familiar _click._

In a flash of robes, Obi-Wan stood up and slammed the phone down. Anakin staggered backwards and bumped into a coffee table, causing the teacups on it to rattle loudly. Obi-Wan whirled around.

“Anakin! What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” he was quick to say.

Obi-Wan strode into the parlor, holding out a finger at him. “Were you listening to my private conversation with Cody?”

“No,” Anakin said, trying to find his way around the table and away from Obi-Wan’s impending reprimand.

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan warned, coming closer.

Anakin fell backwards onto an old sofa. Obi-Wan leaned over him, scrutinizing him through the glasses about to slide off his nose. “Yes,” Anakin admitted quietly. “I’m sorry.” Then with red cheeks, Anakin said, “Please don’t be mad.”

Obi-Wan was as still as the bird on the wall for two seconds more. Then he took a deep breath and sat beside Anakin, taking off his glasses and folding them— _tink, tink—_ before setting them on the table with the teacups. He turned to Anakin, who’d only relaxed a little from his trapped position on the sofa, and said, “It’s not really you who I’m mad at.” Then he added firmly, “But you should know better.”

Anakin sat up and looked at the floor. “I know,” he said, “I just got curious.”

“And are you satisfied?” Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin glared at him a little. “ _No._ Apparently, Cody doesn't know what's good for him. Now you're angrier than you were with the other phone call. By the way, what was supposed to come today?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You caught everything but that?"

"Fatherrr," Anakin groaned.

He laughed. "I might as well keep it a surprise then."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yes, young one. For both of us, really." Obi-Wan stood and was going to return to his desk when movement caught his eye. "Anakin," he called, peering through the window of the office door.

Anakin came over and was able to catch a glance over Obi-Wan's shoulder. There were three boys hanging around the porch of Motel Room 5, with one sitting in a foldout chair for guests, a cloud of thick purple enveloping them.

Obi-Wan asked, "Would you tell those boys they can't smoke here? I've had enough problems today." Then he sat behind the check-in desk and grumbled, "The motel's not even open yet."

Anakin looked nervously from the boys to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's expression softened. "I'll be right here if there's trouble. It's likely they're already in a good mood, so be brave, okay?"

Brave. Right. He was a Jedi, Master or not. The Force was in his blood. He could do anything. Anakin pushed through the door and walked with a swagger so that his robes would billow behind him. The boys were barely distinguishable from the heavy, sweet smelling smoke. Anakin closed the distance between them with just a pulse of the Force, not enough to knock them over, but enough to blow the smoke backwards and ruffle their hair. Slowly they turned to look at him. Anakin looked back as he started to say, "There's no smoking allowed at the Kenobi..." He recognized the handsome face of the boy in the chair. Elan.

"Hey, Anakin," he greeted in his rough voice. "Come here often?"

Anakin crossed his arms. "You know I live here." One of Elan's friends, who looked like him with wavy antennapalps, took a long drag, the tip of his cigarette lighting up yellow and sea green. The other one, who appeared relatively human aside from the strange tattoos on his arms, did the same. More swirling lilac smoke.

Elan replied, "You're right, I know. Just teasing. What was it you wanted?"

"Would you smoke somewhere else?"

Elan looked Anakin up and down with sleepy doe eyes, as if he might object, but then he smiled widely at him. "Sure, sure," Elan said. His friends were not as quick to agree. The human one complained, "The General never cared where we smoked."

"Yeah, he did, dumbass," said the Balosar. "His lungs were bad, don't you remember?"

The two continued to bicker while an amused Elan watched Anakin not know what to do. Finally he stood and put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. They shut up. Elan told them calmly, "Obviously this place is gonna be nicer now, with Anakin running it." Anakin was about to say how really it was his father in charge, but Elan just winked at him and continued, "It's not for us to ruin, 'kay? I'll catch you guys later," and he pushed at their shoulders so that they turned around and stumbled off the porch. The human glared back at him, but kept walking afterwards. The Balosar slung his arm around the other's shoulders and they laughed it off. Anakin looked back at Elan, confused.

Elan shrugged. "That's Derryck and John for you." He walked over to the next modest breakfast table and snatched up a foldout chair for Anakin, gesturing grandly for him to take a seat. Anakin smiled and did so. Elan returned to his seat and looked out at the view of the forest just beyond the road running parallel to the motel.

"Elan?" Anakin called.

"Huh?"

Anakin pointed to the cigarette still wedged between his fingers.

"Sorry," Elan said, looking embarrassed. He balanced his leg on his knee and twisted the end of the cigarette against the sole of his shiny black boot. "Stuff makes me stupid. But it's safer than death sticks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." That twinkle in his eye was back. He leaned over the table.  "Although, some might say selling death sticks is more dangerous that using 'em."

Anakin tried to repress a grin as he put his elbows on the table. "Are you trying to impress me?" he asked.

Elan leaned back, smirking as he crossed his legs. "Is it working?"

"No," Anakin said bluntly. Then he laughed at the face Elan made. But he was too curious not to ask, "Seriously, why sell drugs at all?"

Elan gestured to his clothes as he said, "How else am I supposed to look this good?"

He did look good. Tall boots, long coat, popped collar, that thick band around his neck. Anakin tried to keep his brain from shutting off. That couldn't be the only reason in a town like this. As he thought about it, Coruscant didn't even seem like a place where drugs would be in high demand. He settled on asking, "You don't have parents to take care of you?"

"Parents? Yes. Parents who give a shit? No. Besides, I like taking care of myself."

Anakin held his gaze for a few seconds. He looked a little angry, despite his casual tone. Elan turned to observe the forest again. Then he offered, "You wanna go to the lake with me, Anakin?"

Anakin felt his heart jump. “Now?”

"Yeah, now. Want to?"

"Yes." Then his smile fell and he ran a hand through his hair. "Let me just tell my dad where we're going." Anakin started for the office door and Elan jumped up behind him.

"Uh, did you want to meet him?"

* * *

Obi-Wan kept sneaking peeks out the door to see if Anakin had accomplished his task without incident. But Anakin had been talking to one of the boys, alone, for a while now _. Flirting_ , it looked like. Obi-Wan didn't know what to think about that. He felt sort of funny in his chest. Dread, maybe. Something Padmé said once came to mind. He'd been staring at a blank holodocument when Anakin and the other boy walked in, bell above the door ringing cheerfully.

"Hi, Father," Anakin said shyly. Where was that Jedi confidence now? "This is my friend Elan."

Well, he hadn't said boyfriend. Obi-Wan moved around the desk and offered his hand to Elan. He could smell the sweet, candy-like smoke on him. "Do you have a last name, Elan?"

Elan shook his hand and smiled as he replied, "It can be hard for humans to pronounce."

"Try me."

“Sel'Sabagno,” Elan answered. It sounded like another language, made more complicated by his split tongue.

 _"Sleazebaggano?"_ Obi-Wan repeated incredulously. Anakin felt like hiding.

Elan laughed. “Yeah, that’s usually what people hear. Though most aren’t as surprised as you.”

Obi-Wan felt badly then. "I’m sorry," he said, and against his former judgment, "You look like a good kid. The name doesn't suit you."  

Anakin's face relaxed from its scrunched-up grimace.  _Nice save._ Elan's demeanor shifted minutely as he straightened his back and held his chin up. "Thank you." Obi-Wan and Anakin could feel the brightness radiating off of him. Maybe no one had ever told him that before. Obi-Wan reminded himself,  _Sometimes_   _first impressions are wrong._

Elan looked to Anakin then and Anakin piped up, "I was wondering if he and I could go to the lake."

 _What? How long has Anakin known this kid? Twenty minutes?_  But Anakin's eyes and pouty lips read  _please_  in the way Obi-Wan could never refuse. "Which lake?" he questioned. 

"Lake Bleary," Elan said. 

It wasn't too far. "Is your homework done?"

Anakin regretted starting this conversation. "Nearly," he responded. 

Obi-Wan was quiet a moment. Elan tried to hold in a laugh. This was too good, the two of them so clearly concerned with what the other wanted. Obi-Wan said, "Alright. But be home before dark."

"I will," Anakin said. He felt like a stick of dynamite had finally gone off inside him. Excited, too excited, verging on nervous. _Oh, why didn't Father say no? How am I supposed to act now?_

"And be careful," Obi-Wan advised. "Don't do anything foolish." He avoided sending an accusatory look Elan's way. 

"Don't worry," Elan told him, "Anakin will be in good hands."

 _Force help me,_  Obi-Wan thought again,  _I hope he doesn't mean that literally._

Anakin sent a mental hug Obi-Wan's way and the boys left the office and headed for the forest. A short hike would get them to the lake. Obi-Wan had to sit down and calm every terrible, unrealistic vision of what could happen.

* * *

Anakin followed Elan through the forest, stepping over fallen branches, maneuvering around places where the foliage was too thick, and dodging tree limbs perfectly lined up with his face. Being shorter, Elan didn't have the same problem. They stopped for a moment to rest. 

"Do you see that ledge over there?" Elan asked, pointing to where the trees spread out and made room for a meadow. The grass grew all the way to the cliff's edge. Anakin thought if someone wasn't careful enough they could find themselves falling without ever knowing why. 

"That's Makeout Cliff. Don't get all bashful now, I'm not taking you there for that." He explained quickly, "Sometimes it's fun to see if anyone is there."

Amazed, Anakin asked, "You mean it's fun to spy?" The thought was even naughtier than the one of Elan's tongue in his mouth. 

Elan had expected his reaction to be a little less wondrous. A punch to the face would have been more than normal. He replied teasingly, "That depends on who's there."

Anakin considered it. They started hiking again as he asked, "Who do you not care to see?"

Elan held a branch out of the way for Anakin. "People I know, usually. That can get gross."

They were almost close enough to see if anyone was hidden in the shade, opposite the cliff face. "And who do you stay for?"

Elan stopped and looked back at Anakin until he caught up with him. Quietly, he answered, "Couples that aren't public. Secret ones, you know?" Anakin felt his pulse in his ears. Elan whispered, "Word spreads fast in this town. It's almost... special, to be the first to know." Then, "Sorry, that sounds weird. I—" They heard a laugh. No, a giggle—feminine and muffled, perhaps by a dainty hand. It was quickly followed by another. 

Elan crouched down and moved behind a bush for cover. Anakin followed and they both laid down flat on their stomachs, raising their heads just enough to try to spot the source of the noise. 

"See anyone?" Elan asked. 

Anakin felt very wrong, and sort of right because of that. He narrowed his eyes as he peered over the stalks of grass. Two silhouettes in the shade was all he could make out. "No," he began to say, then, "Wait a second." He cupped a hand around his ear and tried to listen to their voices. The Force could amplify sound sometimes—oh, if Obi-Wan knew he was eavesdropping again! It sounded like,  _As pretty as a flower, just like I said when we met._ There was something familiar about that voice. 

"Can you actually hear them? Sheesh, you're good at this for a human." Elan’s antennapalps twisted towards the sound. He could hear the couple, too.

"Shhh," Anakin said gently. He wanted to hear the other's voice. 

_So love has blinded you?_

Anakin nearly jumped straight up, but Elan pulled him back down against the twigs and tree needles. "Who is it?" he demanded.

Anakin knew that voice by heart, might have heard that very phrase before. He gulped. "My sister."

"Ohhh," Elan responded, grinning afterwards. He turned onto his back and gazed up at Anakin. "I won't look then."

Anakin smacked his arm. "They're only talking.”

"Who's with her?"

Right, the other familiar voice. It was definitely a man, with a lot to say and not enough humility. A face suddenly came to mind. Anakin put his hands over his eyes as if that would help. 

"Anakin!" Elan whisper-yelled. 

"It's my teacher," Anakin groaned. "It's Mr. Clovis." Anakin had a lot of questions now. Or maybe, all the questions. When? How?  _Why?_

Elan stifled a laugh. "C'mon, let's get to the lake. You've endured enough of my crazy hobbies."

Anakin’s mind was busy reassessing every encounter he’d had with Clovis as they wove through the trees. Just the day before, he was sure that Clovis didn’t treat him like his other students. Obi-Wan saw it. Not that Anakin wanted anything like that from his teacher. But if the man was dating Padmé, maybe Anakin had just misinterpreted.

“Are you okay?” Elan asked. They’d reached the lake. It stretched out wide and blue, sparkling in the warm sun.

Anakin nodded and watched as Elan took off his boots and socks and wiggled his toes in the white sand. “How can you stand that?” Anakin asked.

They started walking along the shore. “Stand what?”

“The sand.”

A smile curled across Elan’s face. “You don’t like sand,” he said.

Anakin felt the sun on his cheeks. “No.”

Elan halted, and grabbed Anakin’s hand when he kept walking. “But you came with me anyway,” he said.

“I suppose so, yes,” Anakin stammered. A cool breeze caressed his face, but nothing could save him from the way Elan was looking at him. He thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest.

Elan dropped his hand suddenly and regarded the lake. Anakin was too cute.  When he felt he could keep a straight face, Elan said, “C’mon, I’ll show you something else.” He took a few steps forward and shouted.

“Elan!”

The Balosar threw his boots aside and held his bare foot, which was dripping dark red blood on the pale sand. Anakin strode to his side and helped him sit down, making sure there weren’t any other sharp objects hidden there. Anakin observed the injury while Elan looked the other way, biting his lip hard. A piece of glass jutted out of his foot.

“I’m going to pull it out, okay?” Anakin said softly. Elan moaned. “It’s alright, you’re fine, you won’t even feel it—” He pulled out the glass then and pressed a sleeve-covered hand against the wound.

Elan swore. “I definitely felt that.” He still wouldn’t look at Anakin.

Anakin ran a hand through Elan’s gravity-defying hair. “Hey, if you need to cry, I’m not gonna judge.”

Elan laughed weakly. “Good one, Anakin. It’s not that. It’s the blood.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, lifting his hand for a second and examining Elan’s foot again. The sleeve of his robe was starting to get soaked, and Elan’s foot didn’t look any better. Anakin brushed at the sticky skin where sand wanted to cling. Elan tried not to jerk his foot away. Anakin had an idea. “Can I try something?”

Elan peeked at him. “What kind of something?”

“Healing. I don’t know if it will work,” Anakin replied uncertainly, “And you can’t tell anyone.”

“Mysterious,” he remarked. “Go ahead.”

Anakin placed both hands over Elan’s foot and concentrated on repairing the damage. Elan whimpered as the wound closed. Anakin pictured muscle tissue weaving back together, blood vessels long and uncut, soft skin unharmed. He opened his eyes and looked at his handiwork. He frowned.

“Anakin?” Elan called, concerned for the anatomy of his foot.

There was a thin pink line where the glass used to be. Maybe he couldn’t heal him all the way. Slowly, he brought a finger to the scar and asked, “Does this hurt?”

“No,” Elan said.

Anakin put more pressure against it. “Now?”

“A little,” he answered, “But it’s much better than before.” Elan relaxed and stretched out on his back.

Anakin settled beside him and stared at the tree leaves and sky from below. “Good,” he said, “No more blood.”

Elan propped himself up on his side and shoved Anakin defensively. “I can’t help that it makes me queasy, okay? I’m sure you can’t help disliking sand, for whatever reason.” Anakin snickered. “Stop that,” Elan said. Anakin laughed harder. Elan leaned down and kissed him. Anakin stopped laughing, felt Elan’s lips on his. Elan pulled away, cheeks red and face still grumpy. Anakin might have been in shock. 

"Where I’m from, that means thank you," Elan muttered, looking the other way.

Wide-eyed, Anakin finally cracked a smile. He whispered, "In Coruscant, it means you're actually a big softy." He touched Elan's cheek with his fingertips. Elan was about to thank him again when they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

The pair of them jumped to their feet. Anakin's first thought was Padmé, but the scream came from the opposite direction. There were two little figures on a boat on the lake, both scrambling away from something. "Elan, can you tell if they're saying anything?" Anakin urged.

Elan pulled on his boots and walked to the water's edge, listening intently. He mimicked the different pitches of their voices. " _Call the police._  Wait, are you sure it's not an old droid?  _Are you kidding? It's Grievous!_  Okay, I'm calling, calm down."

Anakin went very pale.

Elan turned to face him, saying, "Hey, hasn't Grievous been missing?" Then, "Anakin, can you hear me?"  _That was... this lake? It couldn't be._

Grievous' mechanical voice.  _It is._ "Anakin?"

 _Anakin!_ Obi-Wan's voice bleeding through the Force.  _Anakin!_ Just the memory? Was it happening now?

Elan was shaking him. "Anakin!"

He blinked, met Elan's wild eyes and said, "I need to go home, now."

Elan wasn't any more relieved now that Anakin was responding to him. Shakily, he said, "Okay. Follow me. Stay close, don't be frightened." He kept talking so he knew Anakin was with him mentally. "I don't know what's happened, but you're alright, 'kay? We're going home. Don't look back, you won't see what they saw. It could be nothing. With me, still?"

"Yes."

They climbed back the way they came. "I had fun today, Anakin. You're amazing. I don't know how you healed me, but I don't care. I won't tell anyone. You hear that? Your secret is safe with me. You're safe. Anakin?"

"I'm here."

"Almost there..." They clambered over rocks and deadfall as if it were a race. Elan kept talking, trying to stay calm, and failing. Anakin's cheeks got cut up by tree branches. It was as if the forest wanted him to snap out of it, or claw at him until he faced his fears. All he saw was Obi-Wan, quivering with a knife in his hand, blood, blood, and more blood. Anakin looked down, saw the ground, his shoes, his hands. Blood on his hands. He should've never let Obi-Wan cover it up. He wasn't in his right mind, it was all wrong. It wasn't his fault. The news would've passed, the motel would run eventually, Obi-Wan could've gone to the hospital and got his head checked. Stupid! Why did Anakin do everything he was told? Why was everything covered in blood?

Elan pulled Anakin out of the forest and into the sunlight. They crossed the road just after two more cop cars pulled into the motel parking lot. Elan tried to dab at Anakin's cheeks before he started for the stairs. 

"Anakin!" he yelled. 

"Go home, Elan!" Anakin returned harshly. He didn't want to involve him. 

Elan watched him take the stairs two at a time from the gravel parking lot. He reached for his lighter and a cigarette unhappily.

* * *

Anakin ran through the open door of the house. "Father!" There seemed to be policemen everywhere, searching. "Father!"

Obi-Wan came out of the dining room and Anakin ran to him. Obi-Wan was very serious as he held Anakin, not panicking, but not normal, either. "Be quiet now, Anakin," he said gravely, wiping his cheeks and then smoothing his hair over and over.  _Talk to me like this._

_Do they know?_

_I'm only a suspect, since I was seen arguing with Grievous._

_And they're searching for?_

_Evidence of a murder._

Anakin nearly fell to his knees. Obi-Wan gripped his arms and held him up _. I need you to be strong. Don't act like you're guilty._

_I am guilty! It's my fault!_

Obi-Wan shook him _. No. That couldn't be further from the truth. Anakin, you saved me then. Save me again. Act like this is completely unexpected, an outrage._

Obi-Wan let go of him then. Anakin channeled his anger. Deputy Rex moved to pass by them and Anakin cut him off. 

"What's all this about, huh?"

"Hey, kid," he said, "Long time no see."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Answer me."

"Fine," Rex said, glancing at Obi-Wan, who pretended to be apologetic. "General Grievous was found. Or rather, his duranium skull was found. Your father is still my—our—only major suspect. This search should help clarify things."

"What do you expect to find?" questioned Anakin, as if the house contained no secrets. 

"Sorry," he replied, "I can't tell you. Stay out of the way and I'll try to make this quick." 

Anakin reluctantly stepped out of the way and Rex made his way up the stairs. Cody passed him by on the way down. Obi-Wan strode towards him. "Cody!"

Sheriff Cody glared at Obi-Wan sharply before turning down a hallway and speaking into his comlink. 

"Cody?"

Suddenly, everyone was leaving—at Cody's order it seemed. The man didn't look in Obi-Wan's direction as he and all the others made their exit. Rex wished them a good evening despite his suspicions. Maybe they were changing. Well, at the very least, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the house. No drops of blood, no weapons, no physical record of Grievous' presence there. Rex would have to discuss it with Cody, who was already behind the wheel of their car. 

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling all of a sudden. "Anakin, where is your lightsaber? Where do you keep it?"

"In my dresser," he answered nervously. 

"Check if it's there." Obi-Wan followed Anakin up the stairs and searched for his own. Gone. A second later, Anakin swung open the door between their bedrooms, looking wild. His hands were empty. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating. Anakin didn't know what to do. 

"Father," he called.  _I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you._

Obi-Wan opened his arms and Anakin ran into his embrace. "You won't lose me," he said aloud. "Cody will protect us." But he wasn't sure of that. Anakin held onto him tightly. 

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé's voice rang from downstairs. They heard the front door shut behind her. “Could someone explain what’s going on?” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, unwilling to let go of him.

“Try to relax, now,” Obi-Wan said, giving him one last squeeze. Anakin followed him downstairs and met Padmé in the family room. Obi-Wan took a seat on the couch and gestured for Padmé to sit in the chair beside him. Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan and balled his hands up in his robe tensely. Elan’s blood was still on the sleeve. Padmé didn’t enjoy the silence.

“Tell me,” she said, leaning forward, “Do you have something to do with the body they found at the lake?”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “How do you know about that?”

“I was… nearby when it happened. Answer the question, Obi-Wan.”

“She was with Mr. Clovis,” Anakin said to Obi-Wan, trying to distract the conversation. Padmé was confused at first, then irritated. Anakin explained shyly, “I wasn’t following you, I just happened to be there, too.”

“ _There?”_ Padmé questioned. Obi-Wan felt they knew something he didn’t.

“In the forest, I mean. I was with a friend, hiking. Father knows.” Anakin looked like he was dying. Sweat gathered on his forehead.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. “And does Father know that Makeout Cliff isn’t a place where _friends_ go?”

Anakin sputtered out an explanation, but none of it was helping.

“That’s enough,” Obi-Wan snapped. “Padmé, leave Anakin alone. He only wants to help. Right?” He waited for Anakin to meet his eyes and nod. Then Anakin buried his head in his hands. Obi-Wan continued, calmly, “Let me explain everything to you, Padmé.”

He told Padmé a version of the truth. It took him some time to answer all her questions. Yes, the police were there because of the body. No, Obi-Wan didn't kill him. Truly, they had nothing to do with it. The police were simply mistaken.

Padmé still wasn’t satisfied. It was hard for her to trust Obi-Wan since the incident with Ventress. She sat back and crossed her arms, then asked, "Anakin, is that the truth?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he said angrily. 

Obi-Wan gave him a look. Anakin pulled his knees up to his chest and looked the other way. 

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé and said, "Now you know what we've been going through since the move. I hope you won't miss Naboo too much." Padmé observed the two of them a moment longer. She stood as she said, "Let's hope it all gets resolved soon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Obi-Wan.

"Night," Anakin muttered.

Padmé went upstairs, although the feeling that they were hiding something stuck with her.

Obi-Wan shifted his body towards Anakin. His elbow rested on the back of the couch and he supported his head on his hand. "Did you have fun with Elan?" he asked. It seemed like he genuinely wanted to know.

Anakin uncurled himself hesitantly. He answered, "I did. Maybe not the kind of fun you're thinking of." Outside the house, the wind started to kick up.

A small smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. The rest of him looked exhausted. "Maybe?" he repeated. 

Anakin couldn't take this any longer. He blurted, "I'm allowed to date, aren't I?"

"Are you dating him?" Obi-Wan countered. 

"No! Maybe. I don't know." Anakin regretted sending Elan away the way he did. What if he'd ruined it?

Obi-Wan took his hand gently. "It's okay, Anakin. I only ask because I want you to be safe."

It dawned on him that Obi-Wan didn't mean  _safe_  as in  _sound_  this time. Anakin made a funny noise and drew back his hand, saying, "Father, please—I don't want to talk about that!"

Obi-Wan objected, "Anakin—"

"Elan and I, we just hung out, okay? I met him at a party. He was nice enough to actually talk to me. I'm not, not easy, okay? I'm not—" Thunder boomed overhead and the two of them jumped. Anakin hid his face again.

Obi-Wan gave it up for now. They were too worn out for that conversation anyway. Quietly, he said, "I think we should go to bed."

Anakin looked up hopefully. 

Obi-Wan smiled wearily. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. "Just for tonight." Anakin took it and soon they were under the covers of Obi-Wan's bed. The lights were off and the darkness was all consuming except for the lightning flashing through the window. Obi-Wan curled an arm around Anakin’s middle and pulled him flush against his body. Anakin hummed contently. _Finally._

“Curious,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin opened his eyes but only saw flickers of shadow. “What?”

“That Padmé was with your teacher.”

Anakin didn't reply.

“I don’t know what to make of it.” The wind whined as it encountered the house and Obi-Wan held Anakin a little tighter.

Anakin couldn’t think of the right words to say, so he stayed quiet and stared into the dark, his eyes trying to make shapes out of nothing.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything else, just buried his nose in Anakin’s hair and closed his eyes. Anakin felt his breathing slow eventually. He wondered how it was possible for Obi-Wan to fall asleep first, what with all the worrying and thinking and planning he did. Maybe Obi-Wan slept better with Anakin, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I've added the Archive warning "Rape/Non-Con".

The rain continued to pour throughout the night and into the morning in a gray blur. Obi-Wan didn’t bother to brush his hair before jumping in the car and driving Anakin to school. Anakin said a quick goodbye to him before dashing into the school, the rain darkening his clothes drop by drop.

Anakin took his seat next to Ahsoka in English. He smiled at her cheerfully as he unpacked his things.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Ahsoka remarked, smiling back with bright white teeth.

Anakin still had the phantom sensation of Obi-Wan’s arms around him. He ran a hand through his damp hair and said, “Don’t you just love the rain, Snips?”

She looked out the classroom window and sighed happily. “Yeah,” she said, and then turning back to Anakin, she asked, “Did you finish your short story?”

Anakin’s face fell. “I completely forgot about it,” he moaned. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder as he set his head against the desk’s cool surface. The excited buzz of the classroom died down as Mr. Clovis entered and set down his things. “Alright, everyone,” he said, “Take out yesterday’s assignment so I can collect it.”

Clovis moved down each row of desks and picked up a paper from each student, offering a not-so-subtle scowl for any of them that came up empty-handed. Finally, when Anakin thought his anxiety was going to mount, Clovis stopped at his desk and asked, “You don’t have yours, Anakin?” The disappointment in his voice was almost palpable.

“No,” Anakin said quietly, “I’m still working on it.”

Clovis let his green eyes linger over Anakin’s guilt stricken face. He leaned down and whispered against his ear, “Bring it to me tomorrow.” And he patted Anakin’s back as he moved on to the next student.

Anakin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Ahsoka asked if he was alright. Anakin was busy asking himself why he cared. Elan wasn’t even _going_ to school. Maybe it was an old habit of Anakin’s. When he was little, he liked to show off after Obi-Wan taught him a new skill. That was probably it. Bitterly, he thought Clovis’ assessment of him was right—he wanted to make everyone proud. But then he remembered eggs and bags of flour and sugar floating in the air. They’d made a chocolate cake like that once. Obi-Wan let him lick the spoon. A fond smile crossed Anakin’s lips. He’d gotten the batter all over his face and Obi-Wan couldn’t look at him without laughing. Obi-Wan wiped off the chocolate before kissing each side of his face.

Anakin started writing it down, as if he’d lose the memory if it weren’t on paper.

* * *

Rush Clovis shook out his umbrella before stepping into his house and pulling a stack of papers out of his shoulder bag. He groaned. Some of the papers were damp despite his best efforts to shield them from the rain. He spread them out on his desk and turned on the overhead fan. He bent over the desk and tried to read a few of them. _Once upon a time… Seriously?_ Clovis thought. At least the ink hadn’t bled too badly. He turned at the sound of his doorbell ringing. It was Padmé.

“Hi, Rush,” she said. Stray locks of hair dripped and clung to her cheeks even though she’d put it up in a perfect bun. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” He stepped aside and looked her over as she came in. Her dress was soaked, too. She didn’t take a seat. “Let me get you something,” Clovis said, and came back from the bathroom with a towel.

Padmé thanked him and took it, wrapping it around her shoulders after drying off the rest of herself as best she could. He gestured for her to take a seat in the living room and went to fix her a cup of caf. Clovis returned with a drink for both of them and Padmé sipped it gratefully. He sat next to her as she pulled bobby pins out of her hair. The weight of it was giving her a headache.

“Forgive me,” Clovis said finally, “But I don’t recall we had plans for today.”

“We don’t,” Padmé assured, “I just needed to see you.”

Clovis offered a smile for her, but he wondered why she would show up in such disarray.

“Do you have a blaster?” she asked.

He looked down for a second and then laughed a little. No, he didn’t. That would’ve been awkward. Clovis said, “I think the phrase is _, Is that a blaster in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”_

Padmé rolled her eyes. “I’m asking if you own a weapon, Rush.”

“Oh. Well,” he began, sullen over his failed joke, “I do have a blaster. Why do you ask?”

Padmé tapped the side of her cup with long fingernails a few times. She answered, “I was hoping to get one myself.”

Clovis frowned at her. “Are you afraid of something?” he asked.

She set her cup of caf down and pulled the towel tighter around her shoulders. “Not exactly _afraid,_ I’d say. _Cautious,_ maybe.”

Clovis withheld an exasperated sigh. “Is this about what happened yesterday? At the lake?”

“Partially,” Padmé said, sensing his annoyance. “Are you going to help me or not?”

He let go of the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Of course, my sweet. Follow me.” They went to his office where all the soggy papers were drying. Padmé observed them as Clovis pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked one of the desk drawers.

“I don’t see Anakin’s name on any of these,” she remarked.

Clovis pulled a blaster pistol out of the drawer and replied, “He needed another day to finish it.”

Padmé felt badly for questioning Anakin so much the night before. No wonder he didn’t finish his homework. “That’s very kind of you,” Padmé told Clovis, “I’m sure my brother appreciates it.”

He smirked, recalling the look of shame on Anakin’s face. “It’s no trouble.” He handed Padmé the blaster pistol and taught her how to use it, noting the difference between the stun and kill settings.

When the lesson was over, Padmé tried to hand the weapon back to Clovis, but he insisted she keep it. “I could use a new one,” he said.

* * *

When Anakin came home, he plopped himself on the couch and wrote and wrote in his notebook. All the early memories he had of his father were untainted, even if in reality Anakin’s young eyes couldn’t see how he missed Satine, and later, Shmi. It was a good distraction from the worries of the day before. Obi-Wan, however, was not so lucky.

Obi-Wan called Cody once every hour, but the Sheriff wouldn’t pick up. Finally, Obi-Wan couldn’t stand waiting with nothing to do but fidget, so he went down to the motel office to retrieve a form to work on. Anakin intended to wait for him, but he couldn’t think of the right word for a part of his story and trailed a few feet behind him to ask. Obi-Wan stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and Anakin nearly ran into him. Cody was leaning against his black car, parked in the motel lot, watching the two of them coolly. Obi-Wan ran to meet him.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan said, as if in a panic state, “I kept calling, why didn’t you—”

Cody silenced him with a crushing kiss and a hand at the back of his neck. Anakin felt anger bubble up inside him.

“Mm,” Obi-Wan mumbled, “What was that for?”

Cody said, “Just to let you know,” he kissed Obi-Wan’s jaw, “…they didn’t find anything,” then Obi-Wan’s neck, “…and I missed you.”

It seemed Anakin was forgotten. He strode past them and into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Obi-Wan turned towards the sound but Cody claimed his attention again, holding his face as he licked Obi-Wan’s lips apart. Obi-Wan felt warm all over. Something was nagging at him, though. _They didn’t find our lightsabers?_

Cody released him suddenly and went into the office, and Obi-Wan followed. Anakin watched them silently from the parlor. Cody snagged a key off the wall and wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan again, saying, “Let’s celebrate.”

A bead of sweat formed on Obi-Wan’s brow, his gaze flicking from Cody to Anakin and back. Cody simply grinned, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the office, stopping in front of Motel Room 1. He pushed the golden key into the lock and dragged Obi-Wan inside.

The second the door was shut behind them, Cody’s hands were all over Obi-Wan. He could hardly manage a word as Cody guided him to the perfectly made bed. Cody crawled over him and leaned in for another long kiss as he loosened his tie. He sat up and moved to unbutton his shirt before Obi-Wan panted out, “Isn’t this a little… fast?”

Cody quirked an eyebrow at him as he continued undoing his buttons. “This is what boyfriends do, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and tried to sit up, but Cody put a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the comforter.

“You’ll be fine,” Cody assured, before nipping at his ear.

“Stop,” Obi-Wan said, then when Cody didn’t listen, “I’m serious!”

Cody brought his fist against the wall with a deafening _thud._ In the parlor, a painting fell off the adjoining wall. Anakin stood up from where he was sulking and went to inspect it, but a thin ray of light caught his eye. There was a hole in the wall, previously hidden by the songbird painting. He stared at it, forbidding himself to look through and at the same time, he wanted to know what made such a loud noise. Was Obi-Wan alright? Was it just the two of them… Anakin sat with his back to the wall and muffled his frustration with a sleeve over his mouth.

Instinctively, Obi-Wan shielded his face with his arms. Cody withdrew his hand from the wall, anger giving way to shock for a moment. Obi-Wan pushed him away and told him, “Get out.”

“Obi-Wan, I—”

“Get out!”

Cody’s expression hardened again. He left the room and got in his car, driving away loudly.

Anakin heard the commotion and stood swiftly. He put the painting back on the wall and ran out of the office, finding Obi-Wan with his arms crossed in the doorway of the motel room. He looked alright. Disheveled and cross, yes, but alright.

“What happened?” Anakin asked him.

Obi-Wan started to walk back to the house. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Anakin.”

Anakin wanted to snap back at him, but thought better of it. He figured he’d just change the subject. When they were inside, he asked in a half-pleasant tone, “What’s another word for stir? Like when you’re cooking.”

“Beat,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin hesitated before writing it down.

* * *

Cody drove away fast, trees morphing into one deep green brush stroke, rain smacking the windshield endlessly. He hadn’t meant to scare Obi-Wan. But he had such a _headache!_ Cody gripped the steering wheel with one hand and rubbed the side of his head with the other. He couldn’t understand why Obi-Wan wouldn’t give in to him. If Obi-Wan really cared about him, they’d still be in that motel room. So maybe he didn’t care, not like he pretended to. The lightsabers in the trunk of the car were proof of that. Obi-Wan only cared about his son. About _lying._ Cody’s head throbbed harder. The car accelerated through the fog. He didn’t know where he was going, only knew that he had to get rid of this headache—and he knew exactly how he wanted to do that.

* * *

It was late when Cody called. Obi-Wan picked it up in the kitchen. Anakin was busy writing again, curled up on the couch.

“Please, let me make it up to you,” Cody pleaded.

Obi-Wan sighed. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Come over,” Cody said, “and you’ll see.”

Obi-Wan did come over. He parked the car in front of Cody’s house and dashed to the door. The rain hadn’t let up. Cody answered the door and beckoned him inside. It was warm and Obi-Wan could smell food cooking. He smiled a little. Had Cody made dinner for him? Cody moved behind him and eased the brown cloak from his shoulders, hanging it by the door.

“I know you’ve been using me,” he said, low in Obi-Wan’s ear.

Obi-Wan turned to try to meet his eyes. He breathed out a question, hardly perceptible. “What?”

“I lied to you earlier,” Cody said. He put both hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and squeezed a couple times as Obi-Wan stared at the wall, confused, with Cody’s breath meeting his cheek steadily.

Cody laughed slightly and dropped his hands. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie,” he said, “My team didn’t find anything during the search of your house.” He stepped around Obi-Wan and stood before him. “But I did.”

Obi-Wan looked at Cody with eyes wide open. “You have our lightsabers,” he realized. So Cody had kept it a secret, even though the weapons were incriminating. And now…

“That’s right,” Cody replied, taking off his sheriff’s badge and setting it on a nearby table, the whole time never taking his eyes off Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was finding it difficult to move air through his lungs. “Let me explain,” he managed to say through shallow breaths. It could have been simple coincidence that Grievous was cut apart by a lightsaber. Someone could’ve used one of Grievous’ own, Obi-Wan thought desperately. “Cody, please let me explain—”

Cody waved away his excuses, his other hand busy tugging the tie from his neck. “There’s no need, _Jedi_. You had your chance to be honest with me.” He closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s belt. Obi-Wan had denied him for too long, Cody thought, head throbbing harder with his anger. “Now it’s my turn to use you.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his ears. He spun around wildly and opened the front door, taking a few steps into the downpour before Cody’s voice called out to him.

“If you leave now, I’ll turn in the evidence!”

Obi-Wan stopped. His car was just a few feet away.

“You’ll go to prison,” Cody said.

The rain beat down on his shoulders.

“You won’t ever see your son again.”

Obi-Wan felt the rain on his face. He took a deep breath.

So there would be no negotiating.

He turned around and went back inside.

* * *

* * *

Obi-Wan found Anakin asleep on the couch, notebook splayed open across his chest, an ink-stained hand holding it in place. He reached out to touch his face, and then withdrew his hand haltingly. He felt… dirty. He was thankful Anakin wasn’t awake to see him. He tiptoed away and summoned what remained of his energy so he could put himself to bed.

* * *

Anakin woke up confused at his surroundings. _Oh, right_. He had waited up for Obi-Wan. Or at least, he’d tried to. Anakin sat up and rubbed his neck, notebook sliding down his chest. Anakin smiled at what he’d written. He picked the memory he thought translated to the pages best and tore it free of the notebook binding. He tucked it away in his English folder and then got dressed for school. The house seemed very quiet. Anakin went downstairs and found the kitchen empty. _Strange_ , he thought, _Father never sleeps in this late._

Anakin climbed the stairs and crept into Obi-Wan’s bedroom. _Still sleeping,_ it seemed. Anakin would have to tease him for it later. He kneeled by the side of the bed so he could tell him goodbye. Obi-Wan made a pained sound when Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

“Father?” he called quietly.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes long enough to recognize Anakin. “Oh, it’s you,” he murmured.

“Of course it’s me,” Anakin replied, “Who else?” But Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed again. “I’m going to school,” Anakin told him, “I’ll see you later.”

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to hold onto him and tell him to stay.

Anakin noticed the frown pulling at Obi-Wan’s lips and thought he must be having bad dreams. He placed a light hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead and pictured everything he’d written down yesterday.

Obi-Wan’s features relaxed. He thought he could smell chocolate cake in the air, somewhere.

* * *

At school, Anakin placed his short story on Clovis’ desk as discreetly as he could. Class started and Clovis had all the students read something out of the textbook in partners. When they were chattering away in a drone of white noise, Clovis picked up the scribbled-on pages and read.

By the end of class, Clovis had his pitch ready. “Anakin,” he said from behind his desk, “Stay a moment longer, won’t you?” The rest of his classmates left, but not without giving him a few strange looks.

Clovis looked at Anakin with pure awe as he stood before him. He held Anakin’s paper in his hands. “I think this could be published,” he said.

Anakin never expected to feel so happy from hearing those words. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Clovis said, smiling with his perfected charm, “It’s absolutely marvelous how you’ve captured childhood innocence. I’m sure anyone my age would love to read it.”

Anakin looked away shyly. Clovis wasn’t that old. For a teacher, he was probably on the young side, maybe a little older than Padmé. The two of them were dating, after all.

“All it needs is a little editing,” Clovis continued, “And I can help with that. What do you say you come over to my house and we work on it together?”

_Father would be so proud,_ Anakin thought, _if I had a story about us published._ “Today?” Anakin asked.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Okay.”

Clovis grinned and sent Anakin on his way to the next class.

* * *

It was easy enough to find Clovis’ house after school. Anakin knocked on his door, backpack slung over one shoulder. Clovis had to compose himself before answering the door.

“Hello, Anakin,” he said smoothly, “Come in.”

Anakin stepped through the entryway and looked around curiously. He’d never been to one of his teacher’s houses before. Clovis had him take a seat in his living room.

“Would you like something to drink?” Clovis asked.

“No thanks,” Anakin replied. He was eager to work on his story.

Clovis smiled politely. No matter. It was enough that he had him here, in his house. He sat beside Anakin as the boy took out a pen and paper from his bag. _So innocent,_ Clovis thought.

“Before we get started,” Clovis said, nearly sneering at his own cleverness, “do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?”

Anakin looked him up and down. He supposed it was silly to think his teacher didn’t own clothes that were less formal. “No, go ahead,” he said. Anakin watched him saunter off to his bedroom. Clovis left the door open.

Anakin squinted. Why would he…? Maybe Mr. Clovis just forgot about it. There was a long mirror just through the doorway. _Father has one like that_. Anakin smiled before he caught a glimpse of Clovis undressing.

“What are you _doing,_ Anakin?” Anakin’s attention snapped to the figure suddenly sitting next to him. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin held back a surprised yelp.

“Can’t you see what he’s doing?” Obi-Wan urged.

“How are you here?” Anakin whispered. _This can’t be real._

“Open your _eyes_ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan berated, “Are you stupid?”

“No,” Anakin said, shaking his head frantically.

“He’s going to hurt you!”

Anakin looked back at the open door. He couldn’t see Clovis’ reflection anymore.

Obi-Wan’s voice came back louder. “Run, Anakin!”

Anakin was afraid to move.

“ _Run!”_

Anakin grabbed his backpack and ran out the door and down the street, away from Clovis, and away from the vision he couldn’t explain. He kept running.

* * *

Anakin was out of breath and drenched in sweat by the time he got home. “Father,” he called desperately, “Where are you?”

In the next moment, Obi-Wan was hugging him. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan as tight as he could, hands grasping a fistful of robes each. Anakin was so overwhelmed he started to shake uncontrollably. 

"Shh, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered kindly, "Daddy's here."

Anakin tried to tell him everything. "I should have listened to you!" he wailed. "You warned me not to trust him, and I was so s-stupid! I only wanted to make you proud, but he's a liar! F-f-father, I didn't mean to—I didn't mean to—"

It all came out in an incoherent mess. "Slow down," Obi-Wan said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin lifted his head off Obi-Wan's shoulder and met his eyes in disbelief. "But you were there!" he cried. 

Obi-Wan looked confused for a second, and then understanding washed over him. "Okay, Anakin, just take a deep breath. I'm here. No one will hurt you. I've got you." He held Anakin safe in his arms for what could only have been a minute before the doorbell's ancient song rang throughout the house.

Obi-Wan ignored it, just adjusted his hold around Anakin’s slim body, keeping him close enough to feel the boy’s heartbeat against his own chest.

The doorbell rang again. Anakin sniffled. "Don't answer it," he said. 

It rang a third time. Obi-Wan released Anakin and threw open the door. He nearly lost his will to stand. It was Cody. 

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Anakin wiped his face as he stood beside his father. "This isn't a good time," Anakin said for him.

"Actually, it's the perfect time. How about a redo of our celebration, Obi-Wan?"

Without a word, Obi-Wan moved to join Cody. Anakin grabbed his hand. "Father," he said, "I need you!"

Obi-Wan shook off his grip roughly. "Stay in the house, Anakin."

"But—"

"Stay!" he yelled. Anakin's expression turned dark. _As if I were his pet..._ Cody had Obi-Wan trailing behind him like Anakin usually did. _So Father is the Sheriff's pet now?_ Anakin watched them with red eyes as they repeated yesterday's foreplay. No, he wasn't just going to _stay._ Anakin's jealousy propelled him forward. All he could think of was that awful hole in the wall. Sure enough, Cody had dragged Obi-Wan into the first motel room again. Anakin found himself in the motel office, clenching his jaw so hard he thought his teeth might break. How was it that Obi-Wan could comfort him one second, and ditch him the next? He was so angry! Anakin strode into the parlor, tempted to break each of Obi-Wan's precious teacups. He heard a shout from the next room, then, "Cody, please!"

Anakin wanted to kill Cody. Just what exactly was making Obi-Wan beg for more? Anakin strode to the painting on the wall, threw it aside and peeked through the hole. Then he covered his mouth and fell to the floor. He wanted to cry, he was so frustrated. _It should be me!_

In the other room, Obi-Wan was pleading with Cody. "I thought you were a good man!"

Cody stopped a moment. "I am good," he insisted, "You're the one who's bad."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, hard. 

Anakin blinked, focused on the room around him. _It should be me?_ he questioned. He wrapped his arms around himself, gaze finding its way to the blue songbird painting, now leaning against a footstool. _If it were me,_ Anakin thought tentatively, _I wouldn't hold his legs like that. We'd both be on the bed, in a way that was comfortable for both of us._

"Don't you know what you're doing is wrong?" Obi-Wan panted. 

"We're dating," he said, "How could it be wrong?"

Anakin's breathing began to even out. Finally, something that made sense. _If it were me... I would kiss him. I'd kiss him everywhere._

Obi-Wan thought he felt the familiar warmth that was Anakin surrounding him. He turned his head to the side and tried to think of something happy, something Anakin. Cody finished soon enough. When he left, Obi-Wan didn't move to get up. Somehow he didn't want to, even if a second before he would have rather been anywhere else. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Why did he think he could reason with Cody? At least he'd tried. He stared at the ceiling dully. _It's over,_ he told himself. He ignored Cody’s voice saying he wanted to see him again tonight. That Obi-Wan was finally giving him what he was owed.

Anakin heard Cody get in his car and leave. He shook his head in an attempt to shake away all the bad thoughts. He just wanted to be close to Obi-Wan. He was still scared of what had happened at Mr. Clovis’ house. Somehow his thoughts had turned crazy. But it didn't matter as long as they were together. Why wasn't Obi-Wan leaving the motel room? Anakin didn't want to spy again. He waited quietly. A few seconds later he heard the shower running. 

Alright, he'd go to the house then. He could use a shower, too. It would help clear his head.

* * *

Obi-Wan spent a long time in the motel shower. Everything stung. He still couldn’t wrap his head around Cody’s betrayal. He only knew that he was trapped as long as Cody had their lightsabers. He couldn’t let Anakin know—not just to protect his own dignity. He knew his son. Anakin would try to get them back. He’d put himself in harm’s way. So Obi-Wan would act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He’d be who Anakin thought he was. Strong.

He dressed in his same robes and went back to the house. Anakin came down the stairs with wet hair. Obi-Wan felt he should apologize to him. His voice didn’t want to manifest.

Seeing Obi-Wan again made Anakin’s cheeks flush. He made a face and padded past Obi-Wan so he could busy himself with something else.

So Anakin was going to ignore him? Obi-Wan felt betrayed all over again. He followed Anakin into the hallway. "Everything I've done, I've done for you!" he blurted.

Anakin sensed his rage returning. He kept walking till he found himself in the kitchen with no exit besides the one Obi-Wan was standing in. Anakin turned to face him and crossed his arms. “And that includes the town sheriff?” he said.

Obi-Wan’s heart seemed to physically ache. He replied calmly, "I don't understand why you have such a problem with Cody. He's on our side." The lie tasted sour in his mouth. Anakin looked at the tile. Obi-Wan hoped that meant Anakin believed him. He stepped aside so Anakin could move past him.

"He isn't on our side so much as in your backside," muttered Anakin.

Obi-Wan's lips parted, shocked, then livid. His voice became rough, almost a growl. "Wash out your mouth,” he commanded, “ _With soap_." Anakin backed away from him. "Now!"

Anakin turned and darted for the stairs. He would've done it. Without question. But he heard such a sharp shudder of a breath that he went back to Obi-Wan.

The man was bent over the kitchen table, head in his hands, crying. Anakin reached for him, hesitantly, and placed a hand at the back of his neck, Obi-Wan’s soft hair giving way to the touch. Obi-Wan didn't shrug him off. Anakin knelt beside him. He didn't want to ask, but the realization was so loud Obi-Wan heard. _Did he hurt you?_

Obi-Wan hugged Anakin, body quaking with sobs. He wished Anakin wasn't so perceptive. Sometimes it was like his son could see into his soul. Anakin ran a hand along his back in slow, soothing motions. The other steadied Obi-Wan at the curve of his jaw. Anakin kissed his temple, and his cheek, and his ear, wherever he could reach. He felt sick—deeply sick for wishing he was Cody. He had no idea what he’d really witnessed until now. Obi-Wan lifted his head and his eyes fell on Anakin's lips for a heartbeat. Anakin wiped the already cooling tear trails as a hot drop landed on the back of his hand. Obi-Wan was still beautiful like this, maybe more so when he let his guard down. Obi-Wan held Anakin's hand to his cheek and exhaled a shattered breath. He said, "I'm supposed to see him tonight."

"Don't go," Anakin urged, pulling him closer. "Tell him you're sick."

Obi-Wan shook his head and choked back more tears, and tried not to think of all the things that led him to this point.

"I'll tell him," Anakin said, raising his eyebrows. He chased after Obi-Wan’s gaze, saying softly, “Hey.” He tucked a finger under Obi-Wan’s bearded chin and insisted, “I’ll tell him.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Anakin wrapped his arms around him, remembering what he said earlier. _Everything I've done, I've done for you._

“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quickly, “Not your fault.”

Anakin nodded and breathed him in, wondering if two people could ever be closer. His fears were forgotten. He would do anything Obi-Wan needed him to, and he felt this so strongly he believed he _could_ do anything. Nothing was past his limits. He guided Obi-Wan up the stairs and tucked him into his bed. Nothing mattered but Obi-Wan right now. Whatever happened with Clovis, it must have been a trick of the light. Or maybe Anakin was dehydrated and had hallucinated the whole thing. Anakin sat on the edge of Obi-Wan’s bed and smoothed a hand across his hair, the way Obi-Wan always did for him. He hummed a slow, soft tune. _This is how things are meant to be,_ Anakin thought. _Taking care of each other, with no one else’s interference._

Anakin stayed by Obi-Wan’s side, and didn’t leave when he fell asleep. He made sure Obi-Wan didn’t have any nightmares. He sent pleasant thoughts Obi-Wan’s way whenever it seemed things were getting dark underneath the veil of sleep. He didn’t feel as guilty for wanting to kiss him then.

* * *

Some time had passed when the phone rang. Anakin checked to see if it had registered with Obi-Wan. He was still sleeping. Anakin left him to go answer it. His voice didn’t conceal his suspicion or his rage. “ _Hello?”_

“Anakin,” came Cody’s slightly surprised voice, “Can I speak to your father?”

“He isn’t feeling well,” Anakin said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath and said a little more calmly, “He won’t be seeing you tonight.” There was a pause and Anakin thought Cody must’ve hung up.

“Will you tell him—”

“What?” Anakin interrupted.

“Tell him… Never mind,” Cody said suddenly. He wasn’t going to apologize. At least, not over the phone, and not to Anakin. That dreadful headache was back, just like he knew it would be. Obi-Wan was only a temporary solution. How long was he willing to keep this up? He didn’t like the way Obi-Wan looked at him, with eyes so full of hurt. _It wouldn’t be such a big deal if Obi-Wan acted like a normal person!_ Everyone else in this town was so happy, so _eager_ for Cody’s company—all of them except the one who was supposed to want it most. Cody rubbed his head and heard the faint _click_ of the call concluding. _Brat._ It still pissed him off that Obi-Wan would have his son lie for him. Well, if Obi-Wan was too weak to own up to his deeds, Cody wouldn’t either.

Anakin put the phone back on the wall as Padmé returned home. She was halfway up the stairs when Anakin called her name. She stopped and looked down at him. “What is it, Ani?”

“Father isn’t feeling well,” he replied quietly.

Padmé continued up the stairs, saying, “I’m only going to ask him a question.”

“Padmé!” Anakin called, frustrated. He spun on his heel and went to see what he could scavenge for dinner.

Padmé knocked on Obi-Wan’s door before entering. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her as he sat up. “Need something, sweetheart?”

She sat on the edge of his bed. “I was wondering if I could invite my boyfriend over for dinner.”

“Anakin’s English teacher?”

“Yes, that’s him. I think you’d like him. He’s been nothing but kind to Anakin and me.”

Perhaps it was true. Obi-Wan didn’t realize Clovis was the cause of Anakin’s panic earlier. “Invite him over. Not today, though. I’m not at my best right now.”

“That’s what Anakin said.” Padmé held the back of her hand to his forehead. “You do feel a little warm. I’ll leave you be.” Obi-Wan watched her go. At least she was warming up to him little by little.

Anakin found something he could make for all of them and set to work at the kitchen counter. Padmé saw him floating some of the ingredients in the air and giggled. “Are you making dinner?”

“Yeah,” he said, and sent her a slice of green pear. “I’ll do my best not to screw it up.”

She chewed the fruit as she smiled. “That’s very sweet of you, Ani. How should I thank you?”

He set the knife down and stared at the pear for a second. Then he ran into Padmé’s arms and hugged her tight. He almost knocked the wind out of her.

“Are you alright?” Padmé asked, concern creasing her pretty features.

Anakin nodded, but didn’t let go of her right then. He would be alright. Obi-Wan would be alright, too. Anakin stepped away from his sister and picked up the knife again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! Originally, Chapter 9 and 10 were one never-ending chapter. Also, I just finished my first year of college. Woohoo! Hope you all enjoy these next two parts of the story. Leave a comment if you do!

Anakin knew a lot of things. He knew how to wield a lightsaber, and move large objects without touching them, and how to hurt or heal someone with the Force. He knew Obi-Wan was his father and he knew the shape of his eyes and nose and mouth like he knew his own. He did not know he was dreaming currently. 

He was on the lakeshore again. He felt the sun on his cheeks as he stared into the lake water and saw his own reflection. A rippled version of Elan's face appeared beside Anakin's in the water. Elan smiled at him, teeth and all, and his reflection glimmered under the sunlight.

Anakin felt the grittiness of sand all over him as Elan tackled him to the ground and kissed his face again and again.  _Too good to be true,_ Anakin thought. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them as Elan helped Anakin out of his clothes, blissfully free of the same worries. Anakin was naked faster that humanly possible, but that only mildly concerned him because now he really did have sand everywhere, irritating every piece of him and making him hot, so strangely hot— _Force,_ he wanted to fuck someone,  _now_ —he grabbed Elan and swiftly flipped their positions, so Elan would be on his back, on the sand, but it wasn't Elan anymore.

Obi-Wan took his place, as naked as Anakin was, heavy blush tainting the pale skin of his cheeks and neck and chest. He shined with sweat, but to Anakin he looked like an angel.

"Father?"

Obi-Wan placed his hands on either side of Anakin's face and pulled him down close to his own. Anakin could count each of his golden eyelashes, and he felt Obi-Wan's warm breath upon his cheeks as he begged, "Don't stop."

Anakin bit his lip hesitantly and rolled his hips forward, the motion causing such a feeling of fire that Anakin did it again, and again, and again, and Obi-Wan only encouraged him despite the nonsense of their situation, to the point where Anakin thought he'd finally put out the fire, but the burn only intensified after that. Suddenly he was afraid he'd done something wrong and he woke with a start. 

Anakin sat up in his bed. The room was still dark. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. The time glowed blue. It was still the middle of the night. Anakin felt a bead of sweat run down his back, and a downright painful sensation between his legs. “Oh,” Anakin said to himself. _That would make sense_. Not enough friction to be gained from the sheets. Anakin was about to wrap a hand around himself when the memory of his dream, of Obi-Wan, came back to him fully. He sat forward and rubbed his eyes, and then he held his head in his hands, fingers tugging at his hair. He couldn’t do it, not with Obi-Wan’s image at the forefront of his mind. It was wrong. So wrong! He grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room in frustration.

Obi-Wan sat up in his bed, quiet and confused, his brain feeling like mud. _Or sand,_ he thought, _wet sand._ The dream had left him speechless. Was he so egotistical that he had to dream about fucking himself? So wronged by his lovers that he only trusted himself? Obi-Wan shook his head, not knowing what he was saying no to, as more questions surfaced. He’d heard a voice that wasn’t his own. _Father?_ He squinted at the bedsheets, trying to rationalize it. Of course he worried what Anakin thought of him. But why was Elan there? He was just a boy, and Obi-Wan didn’t view him as anything but Anakin’s rebellious friend—Anakin. For a second, Obi-Wan remembered seeing Anakin’s reflection in the lake water. Then he dismissed it completely. Anakin would never have a dream like this one. It had to have been some slip-up in their bond on Obi-Wan’s part—too much time spent thinking about what Anakin did while Obi-Wan wasn’t around, what he wanted, if he was alright… Obi-Wan sighed and lied back down, resolving to put the dream behind him.

Anakin couldn't explain why he was so mad. He wanted to blame Obi-Wan, somehow, so he wouldn't have to feel so guilty. It had to be a fluke—or else what did the dream say about him? _I love him,_ Anakin thought, _I love him, that's all, nothing more than what a son should feel..._ He repeated it over and over until sleep seemed like a friend.

* * *

In the morning, Anakin had nearly forgotten the dream. He dressed sluggishly and dragged himself to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times. He looked at himself in the mirror but was seized with such disgust that he turned away swiftly, jaw set, and went downstairs. Obi-Wan was in the kitchen, pouring caf into a round white mug, the table already set with two plates of eggs and toast. Anakin took a deep breath and fought the remnants of embarrassment in his body. "Good morning, Father," he said as he stepped into the room and took a seat at the kitchen table. 

Obi-Wan turned from where he was facing the counter and smiled at him, saying, "Good morning, Anakin."  Then his smile fell and he said, "You look exhausted."

Anakin nodded, eyes set on his plate. He picked up his fork and brought a piece of scrambled egg to his mouth. He was unsure if Obi-Wan had forgotten the cheese or if he just couldn't taste it.

Obi-Wan watched him carefully, wondering if, maybe, he'd been wrong and the dream did belong to Anakin. Then he felt sorry that Anakin's innocence was unraveling so quickly, and he could do nothing to stop it. "Would you like some caf?" Obi-Wan offered.

"Yes, please," Anakin said. He didn't normally have it. Obi-Wan took another white mug down from the cupboard and filled it with rich brown caf. "Cream and sugar?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing back at him. 

Anakin hesitated, inexplicable anger bubbling up in his throat. Obi-Wan was too nice, smothering him all the time. Anakin stood up and replied, "Your food is getting cold," before reaching for the mug in Obi-Wan's hand. 

Obi-Wan's lips parted, not sure what to say. 

"I'll do it," Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan held the mug a little closer. "You know I like doing things for you, don't you?"

"It's  _fine_ , just give it to me," Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan did, a tinge of irritation in his brow, words about  _respecting your father_ on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't say anything. He sat down and cut into his eggs as Anakin made his caf. He chewed slowly, angry that Anakin was right. It was cold. He set his fork down with a  _clink_  and sipped from his caf.

Anakin took his seat again and ate quickly, anxious to leave. He didn't notice Obi-Wan wasn't eating his breakfast. Anakin was about to bring his plate to the sink when Obi-Wan spoke. 

"Have I done something wrong?"

His voice lacked its usual melody. If Anakin didn't know better, he'd say Obi-Wan's blood was simmering just below the surface of his skin.

"No," Anakin replied quietly, "I'm sorry." Obi-Wan didn't respond, but took a long drink from his mug, savoring the sweetness it provided where Anakin was lacking.

Sensing his displeasure, Anakin got up and stood before Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin through his pretty eyelashes. Anakin pushed down the blush that threatened to consume him. He tucked Obi-Wan's hair behind his ear and said, "I love you." He kept smoothing Obi-Wan's hair back as he added, "I love everything you do for me."

Obi-Wan’s expression softened until he looked down shyly.

Anakin couldn't stop admiring him. He sat across Obi-Wan's lap and hooked his arms behind the man’s neck. "You love me, too?" he asked. 

Obi-Wan met his eyes. "More than anything, Anakin." He was very serious. Obi-Wan curled an arm around Anakin's side and another under his leg, so Anakin wouldn't slide off. Then he leaned into him and listened to Anakin's heartbeat. They stayed like that until Obi-Wan's legs started to go numb and Anakin would be late for school if he stayed a moment longer. 

* * *

Anakin braced himself as he opened the door to Mr. Clovis' English class, the events of the day before swirling in his brain. His teacher was already at his desk, preparing a presentation for projection. He turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Anakin. He stopped fiddling with the projector and beckoned to Anakin with a curl of his forefinger and a stern expression on his face. 

Anakin couldn't ignore him, not in plain view of his classmates. He took a couple steps forward and stopped with some distance still between him and Clovis. 

"You were welcome to stay, Anakin. Why did you run away?" asked Clovis.

So it had happened. At the very least, Anakin had gone to his house, and left early. The events in the middle, however...

"I decided I didn't want to publish my story." Thank the Force he could still think on his toes sometimes. 

"Oh?" Clovis said. He didn't believe it. 

Anakin stood a little taller. "Yeah. It's really more of a private story, anyway."

Clovis paused and regarded him from head to toe. "Maybe I can change your mind," he replied. 

Anakin held his gaze, unable to determine the implications of what he'd said. He asked skeptically, "How?" 

Clovis nearly laughed. The boy seemed to hang on his every word. In some ways, Anakin's new mistrust of him had upped the game, made it more arousing. He swiped a pen off his desk and clicked it against the wood a few times, willing his grin to appear more amiable as he watched the pen adjust to his whim. He looked at Anakin again and answered, "That's up to you."

Anakin imagined asking for the very thing Clovis wanted in the first place. He felt the manipulation as if a hand had reached inside of him and started pulling strings—like Anakin had done with the piano at home, but this felt wrong, more like distortion than synchronization. The real him didn’t want that, not from Clovis, or anyone for that matter.

The bell rang and interrupted Anakin's thoughts. Clovis tipped his head towards the back of the classroom and Anakin wove through the desks to get to his seat. 

_Teacher's pet!_ he thought he heard. 

_Teacher's pet,_ again, from another corner. 

_Teacher's pet, teacher's pet..._

He sat down, finally, and was glad to see Ahsoka next to him, though he was sure she couldn't pull him out of his deep, dirty lake of emotions. If he heard one more whisper about him...

Just then Anakin felt a tight grip on his shoulder as Maul leaned over to speak low in his ear. 

"Teacher's  _slut!"_

Then he shoved Anakin's shoulder forward and sat back, Savage laughing along with him.

"Fuck off, won't you?" The words were out of Anakin's mouth before he could stop them. 

Maul's lips turned down, pulling at the black and red of his face. He seized Anakin by his neck and dragged him out of his seat. A collective gasp from his classmates. Maul picked up Anakin by his robes and had him against the wall in the next instant. Anakin couldn't breathe. Maul's hands were crushing his throat, and Ahsoka was shouting, and Clovis was ordering Maul to release him, while Anakin clawed at his hands furiously. Maul simply tightened his grip and pulled Anakin away from the wall just to slam his head back against it. Anakin saw stars, and Maul said something about getting even just as Ahsoka extended her hand and shoved Maul away with the Force. Anakin fell to the floor and struggled to get air as Maul crashed into Savage's desk.

Clovis stooped to check on him and instructed Ahsoka to take him to the nurse immediately. Then he turned to make sure Maul wouldn't try anything again. Savage was holding him up, and Maul was clutching at his side, scowling.

Ahsoka knelt next to Anakin, calling his name, but Anakin couldn't manage any words. She slipped her arm around him and he held onto her as they stood, almost falling over when Ahsoka took a step forward. "I've got you," she said, and Anakin had a weak sense of déjà vu as they walked down the hallway. He still couldn't get enough air and Ahsoka stopped walking to give him a chance to regain himself. He leaned against the wall as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes. 

"Your ability to get into trouble never ceases to amaze me," she teased. 

The flood of terror he felt started to subside and Anakin smiled meekly. He tried to say thank you but the words wouldn't manifest. 

"Of course, Anakin. What else are friends for?" Ahsoka let him lean on her as they started their trip again. "You know, Barriss and I finally talked about the party."

_You did?_

She jumped at his thoughts in her head, but then she said, "Yeah. She said she was sorry. I told her she needed to tell you."

_I don't care if she's sorry._

Ahsoka laughed slightly. "Look, I was mad, too. But you should know not everyone is against you."

They turned down another hallway as Anakin thought about it. The pain in his throat suggested otherwise. Ahsoka pushed open the door to the nurse's office and explained what had happened to the first available nurse. The dark-haired woman had Anakin sit where she could examine him, and Ahsoka stayed close by. The nurse reached for his neck and Anakin squeaked out, "Don't touch—"

"Try not to talk just yet, okay?" She had a sweet voice. "I need to find out the extent of your injuries."

Anakin was quiet as her fingers returned to his neck.

"I don't think you have any broken bones or cartilage," she determined, "But there will likely be bruising." Then she asked, "Have you been to the doctor recently, Anakin?"

He shook his head slowly. 

"I'll give you a check-up, then." She went through some basic procedures before bringing a strangely shaped vial to his arm. Anakin recoiled from it, eyeing the needle on its end. 

"It's just a blood test," the nurse said. 

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, thinking it was odd for a school to give blood tests. Ahsoka reassured, "It's okay."

Anakin vaguely wondered about midi-chlorians as the nurse stuck the needle in his arm. She called another nurse over and handed him the vial to test, then turned to Anakin and said, "You better go home and get some rest. Can I call someone for you?"

Anakin gestured to Ahsoka. He didn't want Obi-Wan to know. His father had enough to worry about. 

The nurse hesitated, but decided the circumstances would allow for a little rule-bending. It wasn't every day a student got strangled. "Alright. You're both dismissed from school today. But be careful." She said the last part while looking at Anakin. He felt a little resentful at that. 

They left the office and headed for Ahsoka's car after she retrieved their backpacks from the classroom. "Why not call your dad?" she asked. 

_He'd be mad._

"I doubt that. Maul is the problem, not you."

Anakin opened the door to her orange car and sat down in the passenger seat. Ahsoka put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. _I don't want him to worry,_ Anakin thought. 

Ahsoka pressed her lips together before taking a chance. She asked, "Is there something going on with him? I heard about the police knocking on your door, but I thought it was just a rumor."

Anakin looked out the window at the dark green forest. _Just rumors._

Ahsoka didn't reply. She wouldn't push it now, but if she suspected him of lying again... She would have to be more persistent, Ahsoka decided, for the sake of their friendship. Soon, Ahsoka pulled into the motel's parking lot and asked Anakin if he wanted her to stay. 

_I'll be okay._

She smiled slightly. His thoughts ranged in tone, but they all seemed to have a certain warmth towards her. "Alright. I'll send you a text later to see how you're doing."

Anakin took her hand in his briefly and gave it a squeeze. _Thanks again. It's dangerous, you know... To show you're Force sensitive. Be careful._

Ahsoka nodded. _You too._

He grinned. _Now you're catching on._

_Ha ha,_ she thought sarcastically. 

Anakin got out of the car and went up the stairs to the porch, unlocking the door to find no one was home. He felt tired, and slightly dizzy, so he flopped down on the couch in the family room, not in the mood to take any more stairs to his room. He slept without dreaming, and when he woke he was uncertain how much time had passed. He tested his voice and found it croaky and sore. The doorbell rang. 

Hesitantly, Anakin got up and opened the door.

"Hey, Anakin," Elan said shyly, looking down at his boots, "I realized you didn't have my number, or anything, and you wouldn't know where to find me..." He met Anakin's eyes and saw him smiling. Elan concluded, "So here I am."

Anakin beckoned him inside and had Elan sit on the couch as he poured them both a glass of vitajuice. "I've l _ost_ my voice," Anakin warbled out as he went to locate a notebook and a red pen in his backpack. He wasn't sure how Elan would react to hearing his thoughts.

"Are you sick?" Elan asked as Anakin sat down next to him. 

Anakin shook his head and wrote down,  _Talked too much yesterday. More than usual._

Elan read what he wrote and then took the pen from him. Anakin tried to peek at what he was writing just as Elan shielded the pen marks with his hand, smirk on his face. When he was ready he handed the notebook back to Anakin. It was just a sad face made out of a colon and a parenthesis. 

_Very funny,_ Anakin wrote. He skipped a line. 

_I'm glad to see you._

_Sorry about the other day._

Elan took the notebook in his hands and scrawled out,  _It's fine. What happened afterwards?_

_The police left._ Anakin was really starting to hate lying. _They wanted to search the house because it used to be Grievous's._

Elan turned the idea over in his head as he tapped the pen against the paper. _But you seemed so—_ the ink smeared _—like you knew they were coming._

He did? Anakin couldn't remember exactly what he'd been thinking between leaving the lake and arriving at the house. He wrote,  _That wasn't actually the first time the police wanted to talk to my father and me._

_But it's alright now. They're going to figure out who really did it._

_Good,_ scribbled Elan, with a smiley face after. His own expression didn't quite match. 

_How have you been?_ Anakin asked. 

_I've been better,_ he wrote, with a real smile on his face this time, the apologetic kind that Anakin could never seem to muster. _My friends keep saying they’re busy. It’s not like they’ve got anything important to do. And Dad called, just to tell me to get back home where I’d be useful. I hate him—_

Anakin put his hand over Elan's, whose grip had threatened to tear the page over the last sentence. He dropped the pen and was met with Anakin's soft expression, and somehow he knew everything would be okay. 

"If I want to kiss you, do I have to write it down first?" Elan joked. 

"No," Anakin said, barely audible as he leaned in to meet Elan's lips. Elan closed his eyes, and tipped his head to the other side, and then he put a light hand on Anakin's chest so he'd lie back. Anakin complied easily, eager as he wrapped his arms around Elan, pulling him snug against his chest. His fingers found their way into Elan's hair, and he broke the kiss abruptly to ask, "Can I touch these?"

Elan followed Anakin's line of sight to his antennapalps. He laughed a little and answered, "Yeah, go ahead."

Anakin reached for them and then stopped. "What will it feel like?"

Elan could've sworn Anakin's blush was contagious. "About the same as this," he said, and rubbed one of Anakin's ears between two fingertips. 

Anakin looked relieved. "You h _ea_ r—" He tried to make his voice a little less harsh. "You hear such strange things about different species."

Elan wanted to laugh and roll his eyes at the same time. He explained, "They're more sensitive to sound than touch. And if you're wondering," Elan lowered his voice, "I look just the same as you underneath my clothes."

Anakin scrunched up his face as Elan returned to his mouth and robbed him of the opportunity to defend himself.

There was a sudden crash and the both of them turned towards the sound. Obi-Wan was standing there, mouth agape, the shattered remains of a vase he'd held in his hands now on the floor. He’d gotten a haircut.

“Father!” Anakin said, then with less alarm, “You’re home.”

Elan had moved into a vertical position, wiped his mouth, and straightened his clothes in the span of two seconds while Anakin had only managed to turn red. Obi-Wan directed his gaze to the shards of vase on the floor as he assessed the damage, then back to the boys with a more controlled countenance.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said lowly, “Can I speak to you in private?”

Anakin stood and followed him into the dining room with his head lowered. Elan stayed put, although he expected to be kicked out shortly.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and crossed his arms. “You need to ask me if you want to have company over.”

Anakin didn’t say anything, instead opting to memorize the pattern of stitches on Obi-Wan’s boots.

“Did you hear me, Anakin?”

_Yes, Father._

“I want to hear you say it.”

Anakin could have died right there. “Y _es_ , Father.”

“I just bought that vase.”

“I’m sor _ry_.”

Obi-Wan squinted at him. “Are you coming down with something?”

“I don’t know.” It was harder to lie to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s frown mellowed out. “I’ll make you some tea.” He turned to leave the room, but stopped and said, “Anakin?”

Anakin met his eyes.

“I won’t say no if you ask.”

Did he hear that right?

Anakin demanded, “ _What?”_

“If you want to have Elan over, I won’t say no,” he clarified.

“Oh.”

Obi-Wan walked out of the dining room and saw Elan about to leave. He called his name. The boy stopped with his hand on the door and turned slowly.

“You don’t have to go,” Obi-Wan told him. He meant it.

“I think I’ve caused enough trouble,” Elan replied, his air of confidence lost.

Anakin wasn't far behind Obi-Wan and ran to Elan's side when he saw him at the door. "Don't go," Anakin pleaded. He wasn't sure why he felt so bad all of the sudden.

Elan already made up his mind. If he stayed, it would only become harder to leave. "I'll see you again soon," he said, offering a sad smile for Anakin. "Just call me and tell me when."

"But—"

Elan kissed him quickly and was out the door. Anakin just stood still as the wooden door swung shut and left him alone. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said, "Help me clean this, won't you?"

Anakin turned mechanically and got a broom and dustpan from the pantry and swept up the broken vase. Obi-Wan stooped and picked up the bigger pieces with his hands, careful to avoid cutting himself. When Anakin was done, he leaned on the broom and found himself staring at the floor. 

Obi-Wan stood up and caught Anakin's despondent look. "Anakin?"

Anakin felt a sob escape his throat and he didn't know why.

Obi-Wan set the shards on the table and enveloped Anakin in a tight hug. "Everything's alright," he said, "You haven't done anything wrong. Shh…” Anakin let go of the broom and heard it fall against the carpet. Obi-Wan whispered, “I just get sort of spooked when I don't know who’s in the house—You can understand that, right?"

Anakin nodded against his shoulder, shaking a couple tears away from his skin. 

"Elan isn't that bad. I'm... happy that you found someone to spend time with. I'm not trying to stop you."

"I know," he mumbled. 

Obi-Wan squeezed him and kissed his ear. "My baby," he murmured, "You really aren't feeling well, are you?"

Anakin moaned in response. 

"Will you let me take care of you?" His hands went up and down Anakin’s back soothingly.

"'Course," Anakin said. He sniffled and raised his head to look at Obi-Wan. "Kiss me?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He held his hand to Anakin's forehead, then let it rest against his cheek. "I can't take care of you if you get me sick," he said matter-of-factly.

Anakin pouted, showing off his already puffy pink lips. 

_You make it hard to say no,_ Obi-Wan thought, but he didn't share it. He simply directed Anakin to lie down on the couch while he made him his tea. When Obi-Wan came back, tray of orange tea in his hands, he noticed something on the table. He set down the tray and said, "Look, Anakin."

Anakin sat up and Obi-Wan handed him the notebook. Elan's number was scrawled across the page diagonally, and the page they'd communicated with had been torn out. It was probably folded up and resting in Elan's inner coat pocket. Anakin smiled and set the notebook down in favor of bringing a teacup to his lips. Obi-Wan sat next to him and sighed at the relief it brought to his body. The tea made him feel even better. 

"You got a haircut," Anakin said. He noticed earlier but now seemed like a better time to say something. 

Obi-Wan forced a swallow of tea down his throat, the memory of Cody's hands in his hair testing his mental defenses again. He looked at Anakin and asked, "Do you like it?"

Anakin moved closer and had Obi-Wan turn his head from side to side as if he were a model. His hair didn't touch his shoulders anymore—not even close. It was short from the base of his head and up, but long enough on the top that he could tuck all but a few of the strands behind his ear. His beard had been trimmed neatly.

"I think it's lovely,” Anakin replied. He refrained from messing up the perfectly combed hair by running his fingers through it, savoring instead the slight red in Obi-Wan's cheeks. "This style shows off your handsome face."

"You must have a fever," Obi-Wan said, dismissing the compliment. 

"Even if I did, it would still be true."

"Lie back down, Anakin," he said bluntly, but Anakin could see him smiling against his will. "This tea must be too hot," he grumbled, a weak explanation for his warm cheeks. 

Anakin reclined against the armrest and put his feet in Obi-Wan's lap just to annoy him. "What was the vase for?" he asked. 

Gently, Obi-Wan rearranged Anakin's feet, knowing if he shoved them away they'd only return. "I suppose Padmé didn't tell you the plans for tomorrow."

"No, what are they?"

"Rush Clovis is coming over for dinner."

Anakin's face went pale. Surely Clovis would ruin the lie—he'd brag about saving Anakin, or complain about writing the incident report—something would give it away that Anakin wasn't actually sick.

"I wanted something nicer for the dining room centerpiece. But we'll make do."

Anakin nodded, mind stuck on _Clovis is coming to dinner_.

"I'm not sure what I should wear," Obi-Wan thought out loud as Anakin tuned in again.

"I could help you," Anakin offered. 

Obi-Wan's face brightened. "Okay," he said, before finishing off his tea. "You wait here and rest," he stood, "I'll come back with a few outfits."

Anakin tried not to stare as Obi-Wan left the room. What was happening to him? Anakin felt guilty all over again.

There was a terrible scream and Anakin was off the couch and up the stairs faster than he thought possible. Obi-Wan was in the hallway just outside his bedroom, breathing erratically, his whole body shaking. With no one else in the hallway, Anakin was compelled to check the bedrooms. He took a step towards Obi-Wan's and heard him shout, "Don't look!"

Anakin was in the room before Obi-Wan could grab his arm and pull him back. He couldn't believe his eyes. The sopping wet mess of Grievous' corpse was laid out on Obi-Wan's bed. It seemed most of the pieces had been retrieved from the lake, and here they were now, spread out and dripping, stinking—Anakin pinched his nose—some tissue still attached to the skull, especially where his eyes had been. Anakin felt lightheaded. What was the word for this? De...decomposing. Decomposing. De...

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin out of the room and shut the door behind them. Obi-Wan hugged him hard, clinging to him for dear life. "Father," Anakin called. When he didn't respond, Anakin wiggled his arms free of the embrace and put his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's face, forcing him to make eye contact. "Father," he said again, "We need to call someone."

Obi-Wan shrunk at the suggestion, voice tremulous as he said, "No..."

"Yes," Anakin insisted, "Because someone else did this to make you look guilty. See?" He caressed Obi-Wan's face with his thumbs. "We can use it to our advantage."

"Cody will tell," Obi-Wan cried. "He has our lightsabers!"

Anakin ignored the hate he felt for Cody so he could focus and try to calm Obi-Wan. He spoke slowly and softly to him as he pressed their foreheads together. "We'll take them back. Together. Deep breaths, Father. It's just you and me."

Obi-Wan shuddered and exclaimed, "Grievous—!"

"Just you and me," repeated Anakin, "Breathe with me. You can do this. Watch." Anakin took a deep breath through his mouth and then released it slowly. Obi-Wan did the same.

Anakin smiled and told him, "Good. Do it again."

They breathed in time with each other for several minutes. Obi-Wan's grip on him began to loosen, and he stopped shaking after a while, rooted firmly by the sight of Anakin breathing and the sensation of Anakin's hands in his. He whispered Anakin's name.

"I'm here."

"I love you," Obi-Wan murmured, "I love you so, so much."

Anakin swallowed and took another deep breath, holding it in as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's cheek, staying there a few moments before dropping Obi-Wan's hands and wrapping his arms around him. He exhaled as he rested his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, the breath coming out a little unevenly. Obi-Wan didn't question it, Anakin's dream far from the present of his mind. He was only realizing how Anakin didn't have to tip his head up to kiss him—somehow he'd grown as tall as him without Obi-Wan's notice.

* * *

Anakin called the station and requested Deputy Rex, holding onto the hope that he would, at the very least, be interested in this strange development in their case, minus the knowledge Cody held over their heads. He had to assume Rex didn't know what Cody was up to, or else they'd be left without options. Anakin didn't want to give Grievous another grave.

Rex drove over and didn't bring the Sheriff with him. He had the body along with Obi-Wan's tainted mattress taken away in no time. When the other officers had left, Rex had a few questions. He and Obi-Wan stood facing each other by the front door. Anakin was in the family room, wrapped up in an orange blanket another officer had given him. There was such a buzz over Grievous that no one actually checked to see if he was showing signs of shock.

Rex kept his voice low as he asked, "Why did you ask for me specifically? Aren't you and Cody..."

Obi-Wan answered the first question before he had to give any details about the second. "I have reason to believe the Sheriff was involved in all this."

Rex's eyes narrowed for a second, but instead of dismissing it on the spot he asked, "And why is that?"

Obi-Wan had to be careful. "Who else has access to the evidence?" he offered.

"I do, for one," Rex replied. "What's the motive?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't have all the answers. I can only tell you someone else did this—and that's proof you should be looking for another culprit."

Rex held his gaze a few moments, contemplating. He stepped closer. "Mister Kenobi..."

Obi-Wan straightened up a little.

"I want to help you. To do that, I need you to be honest with me."

Obi-Wan was silent.

"Do you know who did this?"

"No."

"Did you kill Grievous?"

" _No_."

"Why don't you trust Cody?"

Obi-Wan hesitated and almost looked away, but Rex put a hand on his arm.

"I know my brother," he said, in a voice much kinder than his interrogating one. "I know what he can be like.  So if he's done something to you... Don't be afraid to tell me."

Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond. Rex looked just like Cody, only with blond hair and no scar on his face. They had the same warm amber eyes.

Slowly, Obi-Wan removed Rex's hand from his arm and said, "You look like him."

Rex's mouth parted, and then he set his jaw and looked at the floor, then the family room. He turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Can I talk to Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nodded and started to follow him to the family room.

"Alone?" Rex added.

Obi-Wan nearly said no, but decided that wasn't going to gain anyone's trust. "Five minutes."

"Fine."

Obi-Wan walked ahead of him so he could check on Anakin and say, "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

Anakin gave him a reassuring smile. Rex sat in the chair next to the couch where Anakin was sitting. Obi-Wan forced himself to leave the room and busy himself in the kitchen.

"Anakin," Rex said, leaning forward, "What can you tell me about your father?"

Anakin squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

"Is he alright? Is he... mentally stable?"

"Oh. Well," Anakin bit his lip, "I think he had a panic attack when he saw Grievous on his bed. But that's normal under the circumstances, isn't it?"

"That depends," Rex replied, his face creasing with concern, "Is he afraid of something? Like getting caught?"

Anakin's demeanor darkened. "I called you so you could help me, like you promised when we met. Not so you could accuse my father of murder."

"I _am_ trying to help you," Rex insisted.

Anakin stared at him belligerently.

Rex decided to shift his questions. "Does your father have panic attacks often?"

"Sometimes," Anakin said, "But it's not like he's violent or... Or crazy. He's just under a lot of stress."

"What sort of stress?"

Anakin didn't like where this was going. The sarcasm rolled off his tongue as he said, "I'll try to name everything. There's the ongoing murder investigation, the motel, me—" He stopped suddenly and felt bad for all the trouble he'd gotten into lately.

"Anakin," Rex called, and Anakin raised his eyes off the carpet to meet Rex's. "What about Cody?" he asked.

"What _about_ Cody?" Anakin retorted.

"Is he part of Obi-Wan's stress?"

"An understatement," Anakin mumbled, and pulled the blanket tight around himself.

Rex angled his chair to face Anakin better. "Tell me what's happened."

"I can't."

"Listen, kid, one of you has to come clean or else there's nothing I can do for you." He sounded exasperated, but his eyes seemed to plead with Anakin.

Quietly, Anakin said, "You asked my dad about Cody?"

"Yes."

"Don't ask him again."

Rex looked incredulous.

"Please, just—don't," Anakin revised. The day before had been hard enough.

Rex looked into his sad eyes as if he'd find an answer. Anakin fiddled with the edges of the orange blanket around his shoulders. Finally, Rex sat back and reviewed all that they had told him. It became increasingly clear who he needed to talk to. He stood and said, "I'm going to leave now, but..."

Anakin looked up at him, his brows coming together.

"Try to forget today. Just rest. You sound like you have a cold."

"Thanks, Rex," he replied, and he meant it.

Rex sort of liked Anakin's casual disregard for authority. He was used to people acting a little skittish around him. "Call again if something goes wrong," he told Anakin.

Anakin nodded. Rex found his way to the kitchen and said his goodbye to Obi-Wan. On his way out, he tapped the comlink on his wrist, hoping for an immediate reply from Cody. There was none. Rex scowled and got in his car. He turned onto Tosche Street and headed into town.

* * *

Cody tipped his head back as the last drops of bronze colored liquid burned down his throat. He set the glass on the black countertop and asked for another. He didn't notice when Rex sat at the barstool next to him.

"Cody," Rex said firmly.

Cody turned at the sound of his name. He replied slowly, "Hey, little brother."

"Don't start that again," Rex snapped. Technically, Cody was 22 minutes older.

Cody sipped from his fresh glass of Corellian brandy and shrugged. "'s true," he slurred.

Rex looked around at the dingy, dimly lit bar. "You shouldn't be seen like this. Especially here," he remarked. Truthfully, he was more worried about the likelihood that his questions would cause a scene.

"I can do whatever I want," Cody said, sounding like his ten year old self, "I'm Sheriff."

"Not for much longer."

Cody nearly slammed his glass against the counter, causing its contents to slosh messily. He leaned over and demanded, "What did you say?"

Rex didn't even flinch. He explained, "You won't be Sheriff much longer if you keep acting like this."

"Like what?" Cody mocked.

"Like an oversized child."

Cody stood suddenly and moved to strike him. Rex caught Cody's arm and swung him around before giving him a kick in the rear. Cody fell to his hands and knees with a grunt. The dark walls of the bar seemed to spin before his eyes. Rex grabbed a handful of Cody's black hair and leaned down by his ear. "You should know better," he threatened.

Cody scowled at him.

"Now," Rex said, voice just a low rumble, "I have some questions for you. Are you going to play nice?"

"Let go of me," Cody growled, finding himself too unsteady to stand, especially with Rex's hand in his hair keeping him in place.

Rex gave his hair a firm tug. "What was that?"

"Alright, alright!" yelled Cody. "Help me up." Rex did. He kept his hold on Cody's arm and started toward the bar's exit. Cody looked over his shoulder at his drink.

Rex shook him a little and said, "What's up with you?"

"'m head hurts," he mumbled.

Rex managed to pull him through the door and let him lean against the bar's brick wall. He crossed his arms as he stood in front of him. "I want to know what you've been doing today."

Cody rolled his eyes. "My little brother is checking up on me," he announced to no one in particular.

"Cody," Rex warned, "I need you to tell me."

"I've just been here."

"All day?"

Cody held his gaze. "Yeah."

Rex didn't buy it. He knew Cody didn't make a habit of drinking. He had a public image of heroism to protect.

"Okay," Rex said, in typical interrogating style, "I have another question for you."

Cody waited, felt Rex's eyes bore through him like he saw all his sins. "Shoot, Rex," he said angrily, "Say it already."

"What have you done to Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

There was silence for a moment. Rex watched Cody's expression morph from confusion to something less readable. "Why are you asking about him?" he demanded. Then, as a second thought, "Are you jealous?"

" _What?_ No. You know my interests are not the same as yours. Answer the question, Cody."

Cody laughed once, eyes focusing on a flashing red street sign. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth before meeting Rex's eyes and answering, "I fucked him."

Rex had to close his eyes to hold in his exasperation. "Yes, that's quite typical of your relationships," he began sarcastically, "But I didn't come here to learn about your sex life. What did you do to him?"

"I told you," Cody said.

Rex opened his mouth to argue, then shut it suddenly. _You look like him_ , Obi-Wan had said. As he'd expressed not wanting to be touched. "Cody, you..." Rex heard himself say, as he uncrossed his arms and felt his hands curl in on themselves, "You _fucked_ him?"

Cody nodded, grin eating up his face. "Twice."

"Without consent."

Cody quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Cody!" shouted Rex, "Stop messing with me!" He didn't want to believe it.

"Look," Cody finally piped up, no longer leaning on the wall behind him, "It was his choice—me or prison. He chose me."

_Don't ask him again_ , Anakin had said.

Rex swung his fist through the space between them and made impact with Cody's cheek. Cody gave a shout and Rex caught him by the lapels of his leather jacket before he could lose his footing.

"You piece of shit!" Rex spat. "His son knows, did you know that?" Cody tried to wipe the blood from his face and Rex shook him, hard. "Do you know what that sort of thing does to a kid?"

"No," Cody said, cringing with the effort to get away from him.

Rex let go and let Cody fall against the dirty asphalt. He watched Cody try to stand for a moment, words refusing to make themselves heard, his whole body aching to punch Cody again. Cody didn't try to hit him back.

Rex forced himself to walk away and concentrate on each step. Cody watched him go, and then he ran his fingers across his cheek, smearing blood with gutter water.

* * *

"This is a terrible plan."

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear the words from Anakin's mouth instead of his own. "How so?"

"What if things go too far?" Anakin demanded.

"I'll fight back," Obi-Wan said simply.

Anakin didn't like it. Obi-Wan saw the muscles in his jaw flex.

"Relax," Obi-Wan said, sounding believably confident, "This is going to work."

Anakin stopped pacing around the family room and looked at Obi-Wan, features intense in a way Obi-Wan wasn't used to. "If he hurts you in any way—"

Obi-Wan stepped closer as he ordered, "Don't finish that sentence." Anakin opened his mouth to do so anyway. Obi-Wan pressed a finger to Anakin's lips. Anakin made a funny face between anger and confusion.

"You don't need to think like that," Obi-Wan said quietly, "It's not going to happen."

Anakin still wanted to protest as Obi-Wan replaced his index finger with his thumb and began moving it slowly from side to side.

"You are not a killer, Anakin," he said firmly, "And Cody is not going to give you a reason to become one."

Anakin closed his eyes as his imagination started to run in the opposite direction. Obi-Wan smiled and took Anakin's hand. "Let's go," he said.

Anakin frowned again, but he went with Obi-Wan to the car. He concentrated on Obi-Wan's Force signature as they drove to Cody's. He wanted to make sure he could feel what Obi-Wan felt. The plan be damned if it meant Obi-Wan had to suffer.

As they got closer to Cody’s, Anakin climbed into the backseat and hid. Obi-Wan eased into a right turn and parked the car in the street.

He straightened his clothes as he walked up to Cody’s door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Obi-Wan heard something break, and then there was shuffling, and Cody opened the door.

“Obi-Wan,” he breathed. Obi-Wan tried to smile at him. “Come in,” Cody said suddenly, as if he’d just remembered what to say. Obi-Wan stepped through the doorway, his shoulders already feeling tense.

Cody shut the door and looked Obi-Wan over as he walked towards the kitchen. “Careful!” he called, and Obi-Wan stopped dead. Cody caught up to him and said, “I dropped a bottle of wine. I don’t want you to step on it.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied cautiously. Cody’s cheek was dirty with blood and something else. Obi-Wan reached out to touch him, saying softly, “What happened to you?”

Cody looked the other way. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, dropping his hand. “Can I clean it for you?”

Cody was quiet as he took a seat at his kitchen table. Obi-Wan tip-toed around the broken glass and found a towel by the sink. He wet it and put a little soap on it before pulling a chair close to Cody’s and bringing the towel to his face. Cody grimaced. Obi-Wan was as gentle as he could be. The grime came away gradually, leaving Cody with one dark red cut.

“You must be feeling better,” Cody said, as Obi-Wan folded up the towel and wiped the rest of his face.

It took him a second. _Tell him you’re sick._ “Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “I thought I’d come see you as soon as I was up to it.” He set the towel on the table and made himself meet Cody’s eyes with a somewhat pleasant expression.

“That’s good,” said Cody, “You’re the one person I wanted to see today.”

Obi-Wan swallowed harshly. “I take it you had a bad day?”

“Yes.” Cody stood suddenly, wavering from all the alcohol in his system. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and after a second’s indecision, supported Cody with an arm around his back.

Cody placed both hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s face, his eyes seeming shiny, his brows drawn together fiercely. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and brought their lips together.

Obi-Wan tried to remember how to kiss. No sign yet from Anakin that he’d located their lightsabers. He needed more time.

Cody broke the connection and held Obi-Wan close as he walked them out of the kitchen, murmuring between kisses, “I’m sorry… I was mean… I’ll be nice this time…”

Something made a loud sound upstairs and caught Cody’s attention. “What was that?” he called out.

Obi-Wan made Cody face him and said, “I didn’t hear anything,” before claiming his mouth and helping him out of his jacket.

“But—”

“You want me to make you feel better?” He started unbuttoning Cody’s shirt and sucked at his neck, causing Cody to moan.

There was another thud upstairs.

“You had to have heard that,” Cody asserted, “Don’t lie.”

“You’re just drunk,” Obi-Wan said, “Don’t worry about it.” He tried to pull Cody’s shirt off his shoulders, but Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and hauled him upstairs. He shoved Obi-Wan onto his bed, ordering, “Wait here.” Then he stomped out of the room in search of the noise.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called in a hushed voice. _Anakin, where are you?_

Through the bedroom doorway, Obi-Wan saw Anakin sneak out of the bathroom, showing off the two lightsabers in his hand. Obi-Wan waved him away frantically. _Go now!_

Anakin turned and went down the stairs swiftly, and on down to the basement, where he ducked out a window and ran to the car. He tucked the lightsabers away in the glove compartment. Then he waited. Obi-Wan should be out any second now. But he wasn’t.

“I didn’t find anything,” Cody said, returning to the bedroom.

“I told you,” Obi-Wan replied, forcing a laugh.

Cody’s eyes seemed to dissect Obi-Wan as he clambered onto the bed. “You’re still dressed,” he accused.

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows and made his voice playful. “I thought you would want to do it.”

Cody narrowed his eyes, not a trace of regret left in them. He moved to touch Obi-Wan and the man lurched away from him.

“I knew it,” Cody derided as he pinned Obi-Wan underneath him, “You’re afraid of me.”

Someone was banging on the front door now. Cody scowled, his grip on Obi-Wan’s wrists becoming hard enough to bruise.

“You better answer it,” Obi-Wan said, the relief clear in his voice.

Now the doorbell was ringing and someone was shouting, “Sheriff!” over and over.

Cody released him and marched down the stairs, throwing the door open wildly. “What is it?” he demanded.

Anakin took several gulps of air. “Padmé’s been in a car accident!” he declared. “Where’s my father? We need to go to the hospital! Father!”

Obi-Wan wasn’t far behind Cody. “Anakin?” he pretended.

Anakin stepped inside and took Obi-Wan’s hand, saying, “It’s Padmé!” He pulled him out of the house as Cody watched angrily. “We need to see if she’s alright. Oh, Father, I’m so worried!”

“Come on, darling,” he said, and looked back at Cody disapprovingly, “I’ll drive us to the hospital.”

Cody knew he’d been outmaneuvered. He slammed the door shut behind them. Anakin had gotten in the way again, and now Rex’s words were echoing in his brain. _Do you know what that sort of thing does to a kid?_

As soon as Cody’s house was out of sight, Obi-Wan pulled the car to the side of the road and kissed Anakin. The contact only lasted a second before Obi-Wan cheered, “We did it! Anakin, oh, thank you! We did it…” His smile didn’t want to fade.

Anakin felt butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but smile, too. He reached for Obi-Wan’s hand again. “You sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“Yes!” Obi-Wan replied excitably, caressing Anakin’s cheek with his free hand, “My sweet Anakin. You did such a good job.”

Anakin’s insides turned to mush. He looked down at Obi-Wan’s fingers intertwined with his. Quietly, he said, “Because I knew you were scared. I felt it. Why didn’t you leave after you saw me?”

Obi-Wan mellowed then and answered seriously, “I wanted to give you enough time to escape. I couldn’t risk Cody catching you.”

Anakin didn’t respond.

“I’m perfectly alright,” Obi-Wan reiterated, “Nothing happened. Look at me.”

Anakin did.

“Do you believe me?”

“I believe you,” Anakin said, “Just wanted to make sure.”

Obi-Wan smiled again and started the car. “What would I do without you?” he wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky had dimmed to a dusty blue when Anakin and Obi-Wan returned home. They hung up their cloaks and put their lightsabers on their belts just for the reminder that they were no longer in Cody's possession. Padmé came to the entryway to greet them. 

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking up at the two of them.

Anakin detached the lightsaber from his belt and held it out to show her. "We had to get these back," he said. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned. 

 _She doesn't have to know everything,_ Anakin thought to him. Obi-Wan looked distressed, but he nodded. 

Padmé's mouth fell open for a moment and then she responded, "But Ani, you always said this weapon was your life. What kind of trouble are you in? Who had them?" She reached up and caressed his face in little worried strokes.

Anakin gave her a small smile and said, "Everything's okay now. We aren't in trouble."

"Really?" Padmé doubted. "I had a job interview today. I kept hearing about Grievous over and over."

"I didn't know you had an interview," Anakin said praisingly, "What kind of job was it for?"

She crossed her arms. "It was for the secretary position at the police station. Not exactly what I want, but this town is so small, there's nothing else available. Now Ani, would you answer my question?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Someone dumped his remains on Father's bed."

Padmé gasped. Obi-Wan put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

"So Deputy Rex came over and got rid of him," Anakin continued, "And then Father and I thought it would be best if we got our lightsabers back from the Sheriff. He was keeping them safe after finding them when he searched the house. So everything's okay now. Don't worry, Padmé."

Padmé leaned into him and Anakin hugged her. He looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wasn't so anxious looking now. "Padmé, did you eat something yet? I can make fried nuna legs for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful," she replied. He left them to get started. Padmé said to Anakin quietly, "If this job works out, I'm going to get an apartment, and I want you to live with me. It's not safe to stay here when dead bodies keep cropping up."

"Padmé—" he tried to protest.

"Say you'll live with me, Ani," she insisted, "Obi-Wan is crazy if he doesn't realize how bad things are."

Anakin's expression turned stormy. "I'll think about it," he said.

Padmé nodded acceptingly. The warmth from her small form seemed to seep through Anakin's clothes and he frowned. He knew where he was going to stay, but he didn't want to be apart from Padmé, either. He released her and walked towards the kitchen to see if he could help.

* * *

After dinner, Anakin tried to catch up on the schoolwork he’d missed. The sun went down and caused all the lights in the house to glow an eerie yellow. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who was reading in the chair closest to the piano. He saw Obi-Wan close his eyes and then open them widely, blinking a few times afterwards. 

"Father," Anakin said, "We could share my bed tonight, if you want."

Obi-Wan started to say something before it turned into a yawn. Suddenly he remembered the visceral, graphic nature of his dreams and changed his mind. "I can sleep on the couch," he said, "Your bed is smaller than mine and I don't want to disturb your sleep."

Anakin all but rolled his eyes. "You know I'm never disturbed by having you next to me. I'm sure we can both fit."

Obi-Wan put his book down and moved to sit by Anakin. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he began, "It's just after the day I've had, I think I need to sleep alone tonight."

Anakin thought about Cody. "Okay," he conceded. 

Obi-Wan drew him near and pressed a kiss to his hair. Anakin breathed him in and said goodnight.

Obi-Wan made a makeshift bed out of the couch, a blanket, and two throw pillows. Anakin slipped under the covers of his bed and tried not to be too angry at the world.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin's neck felt stiff and sore. He thought a shower might help. He threw the covers off himself and padded out of bed to the bathroom. The door opened easily and Anakin discovered Obi-Wan had beat him to it.

Anakin squeaked. Obi-Wan stopped toweling himself off and looked towards the sound. "Anakin!"

Anakin spun around and closed the door, the image of Obi-Wan naked and dripping still glistening behind his eyes.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "Come here."

His heart was beating like hummingbird wings. He covered his eyes with his hand and fumbled for the bathroom door handle. "I didn't see anything!" Anakin announced. He heard Obi-Wan sort of chuckle and then his hand was being taken away from his face. Obi-Wan was wearing his white cotton robe. It was plastered to his skin in places where he hadn't finished drying and was crisscrossed very loosely over his chest.

Obi-Wan's good-humored expression left as he observed Anakin. He said, "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Anakin looked at himself in the mirror then. He had two dark bruises, each underneath his jaw where Maul's thumbs had been. Anakin cursed himself for getting caught. He turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "You remember Maul and Savage Opress?"

Obi-Wan nodded, still looking at the bruises.

"Maul tried to kill me. Or just scare me, I don't know. I didn't want to worry you."

Obi-Wan placed one hand at the back of Anakin's neck as he ran his thumb over the apple of his throat. "Your voice?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Anakin tipped his head back a little. 

Obi-Wan moved his thumb back over the bruises, one at a time. Anakin's brows pinched together. "You should have told me," Obi-Wan admonished. "This kind of injury is more serious than it might appear."

"It is?"

"Yes," he said, now massaging Anakin's neck, "Is this the only time it's happened?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, but now he was the one who was worried. "Can you heal me?"

Obi-Wan's silent anger turned to woe. "I don't know how," he confessed. 

"What if I teach you?" Anakin offered. 

The surprise was distinct on Obi-Wan's face. "You know how?" he questioned. 

"Sort of," Anakin replied sheepishly. He positioned himself on the edge of the toilet seat cover and had Obi-Wan kneel in front of him. "Put your hands around my neck," he said, "But don't actually touch me."

Obi-Wan made a U with his hands.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Now try to picture time reversing."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and imagined Anakin's bruises fading, his vocal cords undisturbed. He heard Anakin's breath hitch. Obi-Wan wasn't touching him, but Anakin felt pressure where Maul's hands had been, not nearly as painful as Maul had made it, but still, Anakin couldn't breathe.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw the bruises had turned yellowish-purple. He kept his hands where they were and continued picturing veins and muscle and cartilage, all contributing to the perfect curves of Anakin's neck—

Anakin's eyelashes fluttered. 

"Stay with me, Anakin. Breathe," Obi-Wan said, "We're almost done."

Anakin sucked in a shallow breath and opened his eyes, the sight of Obi-Wan in his near-transparent robe greeting him once again. He whimpered.

Obi-Wan concentrated for a few seconds more. He pulled his hands away slowly and stood swiftly as Anakin went limp. Obi-Wan caught him by his arm and the back of his neck before he could fall off the toilet.

Faintly, Anakin thought they could have been in a holovid if the setting were different. He gazed up at Obi-Wan. "That felt... good," he said dazedly. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, saying, "You're lightheaded."

"Really good," Anakin clarified. 

Obi-Wan looked like he did when Anakin walked in on him. He cleared his throat. "Well, I did heal those nasty bruises. That must feel better. Can you stand?"

"Of course," Anakin replied, but he was wobbly when he tried to. Obi-Wan put an arm around him and guided him to his bedroom.

"Lie down for just a little while, okay?" Obi-Wan said, letting go of him once they were next to Anakin's bed. "I'll make you a nice breakfast."

Anakin sighed and stretched out on his bed. Obi-Wan turned to go downstairs.

"Father," Anakin called. 

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier," he said.

The color returned to Obi-Wan's cheeks.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Anakin told him, “You still look like a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head and muttered a _thank you_ as he left the room. Anakin just smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Anakin asked Obi-Wan if Elan could come over later. 

"Have you tidied up your room?" he inquired, but the glimmer in his eyes said he already knew. Anakin cleaned his room and then asked again. 

"As long as you're ready for dinner by six," Obi-Wan answered, smiling at the way Anakin lit up. The boy pulled out his phone and called Elan right away. Elan's jagged voice greeted him on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Anakin."

"Hello, Anakin," he said leisurely.

Anakin grinned at the rumble of his name. "Are you doing anything right now?" he asked. 

“Nothing important,” Elan answered.

“Can you come over?”

Elan was at Anakin’s doorstep within eleven minutes. They went up to Anakin’s bedroom.

 _Leave the door open,_ Obi-Wan thought from downstairs.

Anakin shut it a little forcefully. Elan didn’t seem to notice as he arranged himself on Anakin’s bed, grinning widely when Anakin turned around and saw his supposedly-seductive pose. “You must have missed me to call so soon,” he teased.

Anakin felt heat creep into his ears. He tried to reply coolly, “Well, we _were_ interrupted.”

Elan laughed. He put his hands behind his head as he relaxed, then patted the space beside him as Anakin lingered by the door. Anakin came over and lied down on his side next to Elan. Elan mirrored the position and supported himself on his elbow. They looked at each other for a while without saying anything.

“You have pretty eyes,” Anakin said softly.

Elan tried to hide his smile. “I bet you say that to every brown-eyed boy.”

“No,” Anakin insisted, “I mean it.”

Elan moved closer and rubbed his nose against Anakin’s. Anakin felt warm in his chest and in his cheeks, a sort of lightness that sent his nerves away. He lied on his back and started memorizing the lines of Elan's face again, as if he planned to draw him. He reached up and hooked a finger under the black band around Elan's neck. "Why do you wear this?" he asked. 

Elan tried to keep a serious face. He said, "It attracts a certain type of person."

"Such as?"

"A person who likes to..." He stopped and demonstrated by putting a hand around his own neck.

Anakin seemed confused for a second, then his eyes widened. " _That's a thing?"_

"Yep," Elan replied, barely holding it together, "The likelihood that you, a boyfriend of mine, has this thing is very high."

Anakin looked like his world had been turned upside down. Elan laughed so hard he fell off the bed. Anakin snatched up a pillow and started smacking Elan's shaking form with it. 

"Hey!" Elan said between pillow attacks, "You asked! I just—told you—the truth—agh!"

Anakin gathered all the blankets and pillows and threw them on Elan before sliding off the bed himself and landing on the pile. Elan struggled out from underneath him and promptly took his revenge by tickling any part of Anakin not guarded by two or more layers of fabric. Anakin burst into laughter. He tried hard not to kick Elan involuntarily, but the other boy was enjoying torturing him so much that Anakin decided to seize the opportunity when he saw it. He threw his arms around Elan and pulled him down against his chest, using Elan's resulting breathlessness as a chance to roll over and pin Elan's hands above his head. Their cheeks were pink and their hair stuck up oddly from the static of Anakin's bed linens. Anakin grinned triumphantly. Elan looked up at him longingly.

Anakin released him gradually, first letting go of his hands, then sitting to the side of him and finding something else for his eyes to focus on.

“Anakin?”

He looked back at Elan, wanting him and not wanting to reveal his inexperience, angry that Obi-Wan was in the house and yet wanting his help in something as complicated as this. His eyes burned with determination as he asked, “Have you ever had sex?”

“Yeah,” Elan said, brows furrowing as he sat up, “Have you?”

Anakin was quiet for second and then he shook his head. Elan moved a little closer, wearing a serious expression. He reached for Anakin's hand and held it warmly. Anakin met his eyes again. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Elan told him, "I like you for you." Anakin smiled then. He continued, "Even though I _clearly_  have the hottest boyfriend in town."

Anakin laughed. "I bet you say that to all the average-looking boys."

Elan did his best Anakin-impression, declaring, "I mean it!"

Anakin scoffed before kissing him, this time getting the chance to run his hands along Elan’s body, first tugging at the band around his neck, pulling him close, then on down his chest. He was wearing a gray cotton t-shirt, not his usual button-down. It was soft under Anakin’s fingertips, in contrast with Elan’s grainy black jeans, and Anakin gave Elan’s thigh a good squeeze before burying his fingers in Elan’s hair, causing little white sparks of static to go off here and there, while Elan treated his mouth like flower petals, wet with dew and tongue, making everything alright, no, perfect—

There was a knock on the door. “Anakin?” came Obi-Wan’s concerned voice.

Anakin groaned, nearly causing Elan to do the same before he got a hold on where they were and whose voice had managed to interrupt them from a seemingly far off planet.

“What is it?” Anakin called back. Elan put his head on Anakin’s shoulder to hide his giggle. Anakin made a funny face when he was annoyed.

There was a slight pause, and then Obi-Wan replied, "I was wondering if either of you wanted something to eat."

Anakin was about to answer "no" but Elan stopped him. "You're hungry?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah." Elan helped Anakin to his feet as he said, "I might actually like your dad." Anakin opened the door to his room and tried to get a read on Obi-Wan without staring. He looked a little hurt, if Anakin wasn't projecting his own feelings onto him.

"Father," Anakin said tentatively, "Elan is hungry." Elan raised his eyebrows, antennapalps waving as if he'd missed part of the conversation. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Obi-Wan returned. Anakin's jaw clenched. "Let's go downstairs," Obi-Wan said, gesturing for them to follow. "I've got tarsh maxers and pizza and soda..." He was halfway down the stairs when Elan took Anakin's hand and said, "Okay, now I know I like him."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "He just wants to get you out of my bedroom."

They started down the stairs. "I'm lucky he let me in his house," countered Elan.

"Why?"

"Because, Anakin. I'm... People don't... Let's just drop it, okay?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Anakin.

Anakin blinked. "Okay," he said. He stepped closer. "I like you, you know that?"

Elan looked away.

"It doesn't matter what other people think of you. I know you have a good heart. And so does my father."

Elan took a deep breath and met Anakin's eyes with his own teary ones. Anakin pulled him into a hug, the scent of candy smoke tickling his nose. Quietly, Obi-Wan came over and asked if everything was alright. Elan let go of Anakin suddenly and hugged Obi-Wan, whose mouth fell open in surprise, his arms held out away from Elan as the boy clung to him. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who nodded, his face almost stern. Obi-Wan put one arm around Elan then, and the other hand rested in his fluffy hair as he whispered how everything would be okay, that Elan was welcome there anytime, that he had the both of them to call if he needed something. Elan wiped his eyes eventually, and laughed awkwardly, announcing, "I'm not usually like this."

"Don't worry about it," Anakin said. 

"I should go."

"Stay," Obi-Wan said, "Eat something with us. We can't finish it all by ourselves."

Elan glanced between the two of them and smiled sheepishly. "Alright, you got me. I'll stay." 

Anakin kissed Elan's cheek on his way to the kitchen, expression still a little grim, but nevertheless grateful for Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan’s new mattress arrived as he and Anakin were getting ready for dinner. Padmé came home just as Elan left, a bagful of groceries in each hand. She started cooking the elements of their dinner that would take the longest, and Obi-Wan would take over when he was ready so Padmé could change into one of her favorite dresses.

Obi-Wan smoothed fresh sheets over his mattress, using the same care he took with each motel room. First a white sheet, then another, a new comforter, and a worn blanket that Shmi had made for him. He fluffed a few pillows, and when he was satisfied with their arrangement he went to his wardrobe to pick something to wear. He had several sets of his everyday beige robes, only a few finer robes, and some clothes he just couldn’t part with that belonged to his late wives. He shrugged off his tunics and undershirt just before his bedroom door swung open. He turned, and almost wasn’t surprised at the sight he was met with.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated, “You should really start knocking.”

Anakin waltzed in and ran his fingers along the bedspread, commenting, “I think you’ll sleep better tonight.”

“I hope so,” he replied, glancing at Anakin glancing at him. Obi-Wan pulled a black undershirt over his head hastily. He drew more black robes out of the wardrobe and laid them out on the bed, layer by layer.

“Aren’t you going to change your pants?” Anakin prompted.

Obi-Wan looked down at his tan pants and agreed, somewhat agitatedly, “Yes. Turn around.”

For a second, Obi-Wan thought he saw Anakin smirk. Then he did as he was told, and Obi-Wan kicked off his pants and tugged on the darker ones. Anakin turned back around and identified the inner tunic, slid it off its hanger, and approached Obi-Wan with it in his hands. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and held out his arms. Anakin helped him into it, brushing out any creases he found. He retrieved the overtunic as he said, “I think Elan likes you.”

Obi-Wan crossed the inner tunic over his chest. “You mean…?”

“He _likes_ you,” Anakin repeated, bringing the overtunic to his shoulders.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “No, no. Elan just learned he could trust me. That’s all the hug meant.”

Anakin seemed to have a grimace etched into his features as he placed a tabard on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, letting it drape across the front and back of him.

“Anakin, look at me,” Obi-Wan insisted. Anakin did. “I would never betray that trust.” Anakin’s expression softened. Obi-Wan continued, “It’s quite clear to me that you care about each other. Don’t let jealousy ruin that.”

Anakin was quiet as he positioned the other tabard on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He held everything in place as Obi-Wan fastened his belt and took a look at himself in the tall mirror by the wardrobe. He asked, “What do you think?”

Anakin finally smiled and answered, “You should wear that more often. How do I look?”

Obi-Wan tapped his finger on his chin as if he had to think about it. Anakin was wearing a dark vest with gold embroidery and a lighter colored long-sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were the usual black ones, and he had an auburn scarf peeking out from under the vest.

“Perfect,” Obi-Wan decided, and with a grin he added, “We match.”

Obi-Wan went to the kitchen to finish off the cooking and sent Padmé upstairs. She rushed down the hall to her room and picked a dress that would hang away from her body, giving her the silhouette of a queen chess piece. Anakin knocked on her door and she welcomed him in before handing him a hairbrush. He gathered all the stray locks of her hair and started brushing it gently, marveling at its softness. Padmé stopped fiddling with the cuffs at the ends of her sleeves and took a breath, smiling at Anakin through her vanity mirror. He was determined not to pull out a single strand.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away so much,” Padmé said.

Anakin ran the brush in one long stroke from her forehead to the end of her hair’s length. “I noticed,” he replied, “What have you been doing?”

“Looking for a job. And spending time with Rush.”

“Is it serious?” Anakin asked, beginning another brushstroke.

Padmé bit her lip as she thought about it. “I don’t know,” she decided. “It’s important to find out what he’s like with other people. Secluded dates are fun, of course, but…”

“I’m listening.”

“I just wonder, sometimes, if he’s showing me the real him.”

Anakin tried to keep his expression neutral and offer some normal, un-paranoid advice. “But you like him?”

She smiled. “Yes. Thank you, Ani.” She took the brush from him and set it on the table, then moved to retrieve something from her dresser. “What do you think?” she asked, holding up a sparkling gold headdress.

He joked, “You’re going to cover up your beautiful hair after all the work I did?”

“I am. Now go set the table before he gets here.”

“Okay, _mom._ ” Padmé rolled her eyes. Anakin set the table just before there was a knock on the front door.

An impatient rap followed. Padmé answered the door before anyone else could.

"Padmé," he purred. Anakin watched with suspicion as Mr. Clovis wrapped his arms around Padmé, an uneasy feeling gathering in his stomach.

"Rush," Padmé said, smiling as she broke their embrace, "You've met my brother Anakin."

Clovis looked at him with the remnants of a leer as he dragged his eyes off Padmé. "Ah, yes—My star student. How are you feeling today?"

" _Fine_ ," he answered through gritted teeth. Padmé wondered if something else had happened that Anakin didn’t tell her about. Anakin glared at Clovis a second more, hoping it would be enough to get him to keep his mouth shut.

Obi-Wan came to greet Clovis and Anakin put on a pleasant expression.

"And here's my father," introduced Padmé.

“We met once before,” Clovis told her, as he shook hands with Obi-Wan. Padmé began to worry that any peace in the house was already falling apart.

“Yes,” replied Obi-Wan, “We have.” And he looked at Anakin, recalling how Clovis overstepped his boundaries.

They sat down to eat in the dining room, Padmé across from Clovis, Obi-Wan next to Padmé, forcing Anakin to sit by Clovis. Obi-Wan poured drinks for everyone. Dinner was served. The others talked and talked about work, politics, town gossip, lulling Anakin into boredom. He twirled his fork around on one tine, elbows on the table, palm supporting his head.

There was a sudden pressure on his knee. He looked and stood up so fast his chair fell over. Clovis' _hand_ —

Clovis asked, "Is everything alright, Anakin?" His facade of concern was impeccable.

Anakin felt them all staring at him. "I, uhh," he shifted uncomfortably, "I just remembered something, is all." He picked up the chair. "It's not important."

Padmé smiled at Clovis as if in apology. Obi-Wan continued to study Anakin as he sat down. Something wasn't right. The boy sat stiffly. Obi-Wan could _sense_ he was on edge. What was it?

Anakin waited but nothing happened. He was beginning to think he imagined it, and that was upsetting. Maybe Clovis really was concerned when, pressure again. Anakin refused to look. Instead he glanced at Clovis. His teacher side-eyed him as he talked, lips twisting in one corner at just the right word. His hand crept further up Anakin's leg. Anakin tensed. He glared at the plate in front of him as the gleam of a fork caught his eye. Padmé and Obi-Wan seemed to be enraptured by Clovis' storytelling.  Anakin snuck the fork under the table as Clovis' fingers curled around his inner thigh, then—

"Ahh!" Clovis shrieked. Anakin yanked the fork out of his hand as swiftly as he'd stabbed him. The others jumped out of their seats as Clovis clutched his bleeding hand.

"What is it? What happened?" cried Padmé.

"Something bit me," he growled. Padmé led him to the sink in the kitchen. The water felt like a slap across the back of his hand. "Dirty rat!" cursed Clovis, scowling at Anakin over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan was starting to put it together. Anakin kept his distance and frowned as Padmé fretted over her boyfriend's wounds, using a kitchen towel as a bandage. How could he tell her so that she'd believe him? Clovis was already fabricating more lies.

"Honestly, Obi-Wan, why haven't you called an exterminator?"

The picture became disturbingly clear with a little push into Anakin's mind. Obi-Wan strode up to Clovis, and Anakin grabbed Padmé's arm to pull her away from the two.

Obi-Wan was menacing in a way Anakin had never seen before. The room ached in anticipation. Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. "Truly, I would call," he said as he took Clovis' injured hand in his, "if you weren't..." Obi-Wan began to squeeze, "the only..." scarlet stains bloomed throughout the white towel, " _vermin_ here!"

Clovis sputtered, pain creasing his face fiercely. "Padmé, do something!"

"Obi-Wan—"

"Get. _Out_ ," Obi-Wan spat, face so close to Clovis' that he craned away, scared. Obi-Wan grabbed a fistful of his clothes and flung Clovis to the floor. Anakin watched, stunned, as his teacher scrambled to the front door. Obi-Wan waved a hand and slammed it behind him.

Padmé looked to be near tears. "Why did you do that?" she said faintly, then rushed at her father as if to strike him. Obi-Wan caught her before she could. " _Why?"_

Obi-Wan spoke to her in hushed tones while trying to assess Anakin's condition. He was stock-still. Padmé leaned into Obi-Wan's embrace, somehow feeling guilty for the debacle. "Ani," she called, but he backed away as she reached for him. He just felt _wrong_. Overwhelmed. Embarrassed, even. Like he was still being touched. Padmé said his name again as Anakin headed for the stairs. A bath seemed like a good idea.

Padmé shuddered as she let out a breath. Obi-Wan held her shoulders. "Get some rest, sweetheart," he murmured, "I'll talk to him."

He went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Anakin?" He heard the bath water running. "Let me see that you're alright," he said gently.

Anakin hesitated, but opened the door, covered in only a towel around his hips. He was quiet as he sat on the edge of the tub. Obi-Wan regarded him and was relieved to see only tan skin. No more evidence of mistreatment from his classmates—or teachers. His shoulders had broadened, but were slumped. Obi-Wan turned off the water and sat beside him, contemplating how to get past the destructive emotions that stuck like caramel in his teeth.

"You are stunning, Anakin," he began.

Anakin lifted his eyes off the tile and blinked at Obi-Wan. "What?"

Obi-Wan was happy to tell him again, and look into his young blue eyes. _"You are stunning_."

Anakin felt some color returning to his cheeks. He so often thought the same of his father.

"But that is no excuse, for anyone," continued Obi-Wan, careful not to let his temper slip again. "It's not your fault, you must understand."

He nodded, and held a smile for a split second, but that was all he could manage.

"Anakin." His name sounded lonely on Obi-Wan's lips. "You can tell me anything," he assured.

Anakin held himself, his body growing cold, and voice becoming frustrated, "I didn't know how."

"It's okay. I'm here with you regardless," Obi-Wan said, smiling kindly.

After a few quiet moments, Obi-Wan thought he might not be successful in easing Anakin's distress. But Anakin muttered, "You can touch me, you know. Just because he did, doesn't mean you..." _shouldn't_. He stood and walked to the sink, feeling stupid.

Obi-Wan followed and wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist. His skin was cool under Obi-Wan's fingertips. "If it brings you comfort," he said, leaning into Anakin's neck as he watched his reaction in the mirror.

Anakin took a shaky breath and put all his effort into keeping himself steady. His father was so warm, and the picture they made in the reflection—he shivered. Obi-Wan's touch was all he ever wanted.

Obi-Wan kept one arm around Anakin while the other moved up his chest. His hand came to rest over the boy's heart, and he made small circles with his fingers. "Are you alright, here?" he whispered.

"Yes," Anakin answered, but it sounded like a sob.

Obi-Wan kissed his ear for good measure. "I love you, dear one."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, not caring how he phrased it.

Obi-Wan hummed against his neck and tangled his fingers in Anakin's lengthening curls. It had become so easy to hold him. "Have your bath first," he decided, and let him go slowly. Anakin watched his father leave as he removed his towel. The slight chance that he might turn around... Anakin climbed into the tub and tried to clear his mind. The door clicked softly behind Obi-Wan.

* * *

Clovis bandaged his hand as he scolded himself. He could have been successful, had he just waited. He used his good hand to unscrew the cap on a bottle of painkillers, cursing when he had to use the other one to hold the bottle in place. He was sure he could’ve kept them all entertained, kept the conversation going throughout dinner, and kept the wine flowing, too. Time would escape them, and Padmé would invite him to stay the night—on the couch, of course—and he would laugh and agree it was too late to drive, and that he was too drunk—when really, it was Padmé and Obi-Wan who were too drunk—and they’d all go to sleep. Then… then he could pay Anakin a visit. No one would wake up or hear a thing. But he had been impatient, and couldn’t help himself with Anakin so close. His wounded hand would remind him not to make the same mistake again.

* * *

Anakin watched the cloudy water drain out of the bathtub as he dried himself off. He’d used a lot of soap, and scrubbed until his skin was soft. Maybe a little raw where Clovis’ hand had been. Anakin squeezed the water out of his hair, and dried it as best he could with the towel, before padding to his room and picking something to wear to bed. He pulled a pair of loose pants out of his dresser, along with boxers and an old t-shirt. Anakin slipped on the boxers and had a thought. He put the pajamas away and opened the door between his room and Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan had his glasses on, sitting up in bed as he read the same book from the night before. He looked at Anakin, and then looked away a little too quickly. Anakin walked around to his side of the bed and said, “Something wrong, Father?”

Obi-Wan put his book down and crossed his arms. “Why, yes. Aren’t you going to be cold?”

Anakin slipped under the covers and snuck his arm around Obi-Wan, saying, “I have you to keep me warm.”

Obi-Wan sighed and set his book and glasses on the nightstand. He turned off the lamp and shifted so he was under the blankets, letting Anakin rest his head against his chest. “I suppose you do,” Obi-Wan said, as his hand went up and down the bare skin of Anakin’s back.

Anakin closed his eyes.

He was in the dining room again, sitting in his chair with Clovis beside him. Anakin scanned the room for Obi-Wan and Padmé, but they were nowhere to be seen. He looked at Clovis again. The man smiled. He knew. He knew they were alone. 

The fork was in Anakin's white knuckle grip somehow, shining in the too bright light of the chandelier. Clovis' smile flipped in an instant. Anakin's arm moved in a blur of silver to defend himself, but Clovis caught his wrist. Anakin felt fingers constrict around the bones of his wrist, rough and hard and inescapable. Clovis ripped the fork from his hand and suddenly Anakin was on the table, his back against the unforgiving white pine, but the placements were gone—no glistening forks or knives to save himself with. Clovis was on top of him suddenly, and Anakin saw the fork pierce his skin, drawing blood and tearing his clothes as Clovis yanked it out. He drove the fork into his chest again and again. Anakin tried in vain to catch his wrist or his arm or even the fork, now dripping with blood, but Clovis couldn’t be stopped. He pinned Anakin's hands above his head and Anakin began to feel the pain in other places. 

Anakin woke up to darkness and the feeling of his hands still being held down. His chest heaved as he struggled, but the sensation didn't go away, wasn't imagined, wasn't a remnant of the dream. Anakin tried to scream. The sound came out hoarse and deathly quiet. Someone was calling his name. In the next second, Anakin felt the grip around his wrists leave and he swung his fist in front of him, colliding with something in the darkness. There was a familiar sound of pain. Not Clovis. Soft yellow light filled the room as Obi-Wan managed to turn on the lamp switch. "It's me," he said, almost breathlessly. Anakin couldn't believe it for a moment—couldn't reconcile his dream with the image of Obi-Wan hovering over him. His eyes felt wet and hot and still seemed to burn, though more likely from sweat than blood. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called again. Had he recognized him, finally?

"Why were you holding me?" Anakin cried, his voice rough. He sat straight up and pressed his back against the headboard, still not trusting his eyes. The coolness of the wood was little solace while his chest felt like it was full of holes. He blinked harshly, holding back tears. 

Obi-Wan explained calmly, "You were going to hurt yourself, if you hadn't already. I kept trying to wake you..." A touch of uncertainty in his voice. Obi-Wan examined Anakin's body then, straining his eyes in the dim light to look for signs of red, but he only found a few patches of irritated skin. His gaze drifted back up to Anakin's face to find the boy more upset than he knew. "Oh, Anakin," he said softly, "Did I make it worse?"

Anakin didn't tell him yes. He seemed to already know. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. He shifted so he could sit with his legs crossed, and wipe Anakin's face if he'd let him. He did.

"What did you dream?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin continued to stare at the tangle of sheets around him. He almost hoped he and Obi-Wan had shared the dream so that he wouldn't have to recount it out loud. He met Obi-Wan's worried blue eyes and almost jumped out of his skin.

"I hit you," Anakin realized. 

Obi-Wan acted like he hadn't noticed until then. He used the back of his hand to wipe where his lip was bleeding and offered a small smile for Anakin afterward. "You didn't mean to," he said simply. 

Anakin frowned, and found himself crawling into Obi-Wan's lap as if he were very young and had only dreamt of a monster under the bed. He placed a light hand on Obi-Wan's cheek and looked in his eyes for a second more before pressing a kiss to the cut on his lip. Obi-Wan froze. Anakin simply pulled away and rested his forehead on Obi-Wan's shoulder, murmuring his apology over and over.

Slowly, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and relaxed. His skin still felt hot, his whole body alight with feverish dreaming. Obi-Wan wove his fingers through Anakin's damp hair, pulling short locks away from his neck in a way that sent tingles down Anakin's spine. He wondered if Anakin's nightmares tended to be this bad as of late, and he just hadn't noticed. How could he not notice?

Obi-Wan broke the comfortable silence as he promised, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Correction: he _couldn't_  let anyone hurt Anakin. Even in dreams, the effect was so strong on the both of them—Obi-Wan didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Anakin were really hurt, or... He stopped himself. He refused to allow his thoughts a darker turn. Anakin was safe, here in his arms. There he'd stay. 

"I won't let anyone hurt  _you_ ," Anakin replied against his ear.

There was danger in those words, a part of Anakin that Obi-Wan knew he couldn't control. But somehow Obi-Wan was content with the promise anyway. He held Anakin with one arm while the other rearranged the sheets and clicked off the lamp. Then he lied down and drew the comforter over their shoulders before tucking Anakin under his arm and pulling him close against his chest. Anakin shimmied a little, so that the blankets nearly engulfed him and Obi-Wan could rest his chin on the top of his head. Anakin finally felt alright, like they were inseparable. He knew the tricks dreams liked to play on him and was able to ward off the nightmare images that flashed behind his eyelids when he closed them. Sleep came quickly after that. Obi-Wan was still as he stared into the dark. He felt good, mostly—Anakin was a welcome companion in all things, it seemed—but Obi-Wan didn’t have words for whatever the missing piece was—just that his lip sort of throbbed where it had split, until Anakin had kissed it. Then it felt… different. That was the best he could do to explain it. Obi-Wan let his eyes drift shut and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin woke up slightly cold and instinctively pulled the blankets up to his neck. He sighed at the immediate warmth they brought, and sent his sleepy gaze towards the window. Pale light filtered through the curtains. Anakin turned away from the light and smiled. Obi-Wan was still sleeping. His hair hung across his eyes, and he was on his side, facing Anakin. One of his hands was tucked under his pillow, the other one curled close to his lips. Anakin brushed the hair out of Obi-Wan's face, then he slipped his hand under the covers and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, very lightly. Obi-Wan didn't wake up. Anakin let his hand slide across the fabric of Obi-Wan's tunic, down to his elbow, and kept going. He paused at Obi-Wan's hip and ran his thumb along the subtle curve inwards. Then his hand traveled further down Obi-Wan's side, and Anakin spread out his fingers and moved, slowly, an inch or two over, fingertips coming to rest on the softness of Obi-Wan's ass, and suddenly Obi-Wan stirred and Anakin removed his hand, feeling guilty, but oddly sure Obi-Wan would've forgiven him.

Obi-Wan blinked slowly and smiled at Anakin before raising his arms and stretching, unable to withhold a yawn as he did so. Anakin watched Obi-Wan's wide sleeves fall away from his hands, revealing a circle of spotty bruises on each wrist. Anakin snatched up both his hands and brought them towards him, turning them over so he could get a better look. Obi-Wan yelped and pulled his right hand out of Anakin's grip. Anakin looked at him expectantly.

Obi-Wan rubbed his wrist and explained, "This one still hurts, sometimes. From whatever Grievous did to it."

Anakin felt an ache in his chest. He linked his fingers with Obi-Wan's other hand and held it up slightly, asking, "Did Cody do this?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes," he said, "But that's all, like I told you. Our mission was a success."

Quietly, Anakin took back Obi-Wan's right hand, and pressed a kiss to each of his wrists. "My poor daddy," he whispered, "Everyone is so harsh with you."

Obi-Wan was silent as Anakin shifted, still with a hold on his hands, so that Anakin straddled Obi-Wan's hips and pinned his hands by his head. "Is this what he did?" Anakin asked, voice so low it sounded more like a ticking clock, or a cat’s purr.

"Anakin—" Obi-Wan started to protest, suddenly uneasy.

Anakin put his hands around Obi-Wan's wrists instead, not quite touching, his fingers and thumbs acting like handcuffs. He started healing them, brows furrowed. 

"Ah!" Obi-Wan turned his head swiftly to look at his right hand, exclaiming, "That hurts!"

Anakin bent down by his ear and told him he was sorry, that it would feel better when it wasn't broken. Obi-Wan nodded swiftly, and closed his eyes tight as Anakin continued healing him, lips brushing against his jaw as he moved his head from side to side, delighting in the feel of his father's beard. Obi-Wan made a strangled sound of pain, the bones in his wrist seeming to twist and rearrange. Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's neck as compensation, starting out soft and quickly becoming something else, his mouth hot and lingering as he trailed kisses over the exposed skin. 

"Anakin... Ah..." Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin finished healing his left wrist and intertwined their fingers again, still working on the other one, still exploring what he could of Obi-Wan. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said again, turning to try to face him, "This is inappropriate."

Slowly, Anakin pulled away and released Obi-Wan's left hand, smoothing Obi-Wan's messy hair instead. He said, "I just want someone to love you. Really love you.”

"Someone does love me," Obi-Wan replied, "I have you. And Padmé."

Anakin examined Obi-Wan's wrist then, pushing gently with his thumb to see if he'd missed anything. Obi-Wan moved his hand clockwise, then counterclockwise, finding it didn't hurt anymore. "But don't you want a lover?" Anakin pressed.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer and Anakin interrupted, saying, "Think about it first." So Obi-Wan did. He liked how Anakin felt against his neck, and how their hands fit together—too much, he thought, among other things he liked about Anakin. He couldn't think of an objective answer. Obi-Wan snuck his arms around Anakin and pulled him close. "A lover would be nice," he said, "But I don't want you to worry about that." Anakin made a grumpy face. Obi-Wan rolled over with Anakin in his arms and drew in a deep breath before blowing a raspberry on Anakin's stomach. Anakin wiggled furiously, the tickle continuing as Obi-Wan took another breath and mashed his face against Anakin's bare skin.

"Father!" Anakin called. "That's not—haha—fair!"

"Oh, it's fair," Obi-Wan teased, "You kiss me, I kiss you."

Anakin's laughter grew louder as Obi-Wan's hands wandered. "It's not the same!" he cried.

"Who says?"

"I do!"

Obi-Wan went for Anakin's thighs and Anakin kicked uncontrollably, unable to fend him off with Obi-Wan between his legs. Anakin could hardly breathe. He linked his arms and legs around Obi-Wan tightly, panting into his ear, and Obi-Wan finally relented and moved to sit up, carrying Anakin with him. Obi-Wan laughed and took him downstairs like that, shaking off a few sheets that wanted to cling to them. 

Padmé called to them from the kitchen, and Obi-Wan let Anakin slide off of him until his feet touched the floor. Anakin grinned widely, his arms still locked behind Obi-Wan’s neck. “Look, Father,” he said, “I’m taller than you!”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and looked down. “You’re on your tip-toes, you naughty boy.”

Anakin giggled and ran to the kitchen, stopping when he saw what Padmé had done. Fresh flowers bloomed from the vase in the center of the table, and breakfast was made for the three of them, and there was no evidence that Clovis had been there—or dripped blood from the dining room all the way to the sink. Padmé dabbed the sweat away from her forehead and mustered a smile. “I wanted to make it up to you,” she explained.

“Padmé,” Anakin said, but she continued.

“I had no idea Rush would do such a thing! But I should have, and I invited him over, so this is me saying I’m sorry.”

Anakin stepped around the table and kissed her cheek as he hugged her. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan watched them fondly before taking a seat and sipping from a cup of caf. Anakin and Padmé parted and sat down as well. Obi-Wan reached over and took Padmé’s hand before she could pick up her spoon. “You couldn’t have known,” he told her, “If anyone should have known…” He looked at both his kids as if to take all the blame.

“You’re both being silly,” Anakin piped up, “I’m not dead!”

Padmé smiled, and Obi-Wan seemed to grow more serious.

“C’mon, let’s eat! This looks delicious,” Anakin said, sticking his fork in a piece of quiche and bringing it to his mouth. “Mmm!”

Slowly, Obi-Wan moved to try his, and Padmé stirred her caf before scooping some cut fruit onto her plate, and the three of them ate, the mood lifting more and more. Anakin’s phone buzzed from the family room, and Anakin excused himself to check it. It was a text from Elan. Anakin sat at the kitchen table again and asked, “Father?”

Obi-Wan set down his mug. “Yes, Anakin?”

“Can I see a holovid with Elan?”

Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s bottom lip start to pout and felt the urge to curse. Instead, he said, “Of course, my dear.”

Anakin could hardly contain his enthusiasm as he texted Elan back. He jumped up to get dressed.

“You used to call Shmi that,” Padmé pointed out.

“What?” Obi-Wan said, distracted. He pulled his gaze away from Anakin’s shrinking form to look at Padmé.

“Shmi,” she repeated, “You called her ‘my dear.’”

“Oh.” He stuck a piece of strawberry with his fork and followed it with pineapple and cantaloupe. “Well, it’s fitting, isn’t it? He is her son.”

“Mhm,” Padmé said, watching him carefully. She leaned over and put her elbow on the table and her hand against her chin. “You think they’ve done it yet?” she whispered.

Obi-Wan turned towards her sharply, daggers in his eyes. He stood up and left her so he could stomp up the stairs and check on Anakin. He was about to knock on Anakin’s door when it opened and Anakin emerged, fully dressed, and on the move. Obi-Wan trailed behind him, Anakin’s dark robes fluttering as he turned into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” he called back to Obi-Wan, who stopped to linger in the hallway.

Obi-Wan took a breath and strode to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Anakin brush his teeth. “Nothing’s wrong,” he replied.

Anakin spit in the sink and gave him a look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Anakin gazed at him steadily. “Alright, alright. You can stop looking at me like that,” Obi-Wan surrendered. Anakin smiled and rinsed off his mouth. “I was just wondering…” he started.

Anakin opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled Obi-Wan’s cologne out. “Could I borrow this?” he asked.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said a little shakily, frowning as he watched Anakin lift his chin and spray the cologne on either side of his neck. “Anakin,” he called.

Anakin’s face fell and he put the little bottle back in the cabinet. He walked up to Obi-Wan and placed his hand on his cheek. Obi-Wan held Anakin’s wrist, and rubbed his thumb across the palm of Anakin’s hand, unable to ask what he wanted to know.

“I’m going to be fine,” Anakin assured him, “And so will you.”

He sighed. “I know.” Then as a second thought, “Is Elan driving?”

“Uh-huh.” Anakin slipped away from Obi-Wan so he could wash his face. “We’re going to that old diner first.”

“How fun,” Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin scrubbed his face and dried off, smiling when he saw Obi-Wan was still in the doorway. Thinking of Padmé, he picked up a hairbrush and handed it to him.

Obi-Wan brushed his own hair and then turned to leave, brush in his hand, a harmless smirk on his face.

“Father!” Anakin protested. Obi-Wan came back as Anakin insisted, “Brush _my_ hair, not yours.”

Obi-Wan stood behind him and did as he was told, teasing, “This is why communication is important, Anakin.”

Anakin scoffed. “More of your Jedi ways, Father?”

“No,” he said, playing with a few strands of hair, wondering what a braid would look like in it now. “Just an old lover’s proverb.”

Anakin felt his ears burn, his mind searching for some other meaning Obi-Wan probably intended.

“Elan’s found himself a keeper, don’t you think?” Obi-Wan said, gesturing for Anakin to look at himself in the mirror. They both saw Anakin frown. Just advice for his first real date.

“Hey.” Obi-Wan turned Anakin around gently, leaving a warm hand on his shoulder. “I meant what I told you last night.”

Anakin thought back on it, remembering how he blushed at Obi-Wan’s compliment. “What exactly did you tell me?” Anakin replied, feigning ignorance.

Obi-Wan looked at him knowingly. “Just that you received your parents’ good looks. Especially your father’s.”

Anakin laughed through his nose and declared, “I’m sure Mother would disagree.”

“With what? That I’m handsome, or that you look like me?”

Anakin hummed. “Both,” he decided.

“You’re really pushing it today,” Obi-Wan said, barely holding in his laughter.

“What kind of son would I be if I didn’t push you?”

“No son of mine.”

Anakin pressed his lips together before his happiness made its escape, causing Obi-Wan to laugh, too—and Obi-Wan let Anakin finish getting ready in peace after that.

* * *

Elan arrived around noon and climbed the stairs to the porch so he could ring the doorbell. Padmé let him in, eager to get a better look at him. Elan didn’t seem to mind. He was searching for Anakin’s voice, antennapalps twisting until he found it.

“May the Force be with you,” he heard Obi-Wan say, and Anakin repeated it back to him. There was the unmistakable jingle of credits in someone’s pocket, and then Anakin was coming down the stairs, and Elan felt happier than he had in a long time.

“Hi, Elan,” Anakin said, flashing that killer smile, “You look good.”

Elan had to look down to remind himself what he was wearing. His usual long coat over a vest and studded jeans. He smiled back at him and asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He took Elan’s hand as they walked towards the front door.

“Bye, Ani!” Padmé called.

Anakin grimaced before calling back, “Bye, sissy!”

Elan peeked over his shoulder and heard her mutter, “Touché.”

They took the stairs steadily, hand in hand, then clambered into Elan’s yellow car and sped away, the radio blaring.

Obi-Wan tugged the curtain of his bedroom window closed, reminding himself he had other things to attend to, things that didn’t include spying on his son.

The boys reached the diner shortly and ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes to drink—two different kinds, so they could try both. They sat side by side, and the waiter didn’t care—he was too frazzled by the birthday party with six little kids to serve, and four more frazzled moms—but Elan and Anakin had the corner booth far enough away that the noise didn’t matter. They finished up their meal and Anakin stuck his straw in Elan’s strawberry cheesecake shake. He took a sip, and then another. Elan grinned and wiped the whip cream off Anakin’s lip before snagging the chocolate brownie milkshake Anakin had been hoarding.

“Very sneaky,” Anakin said, shaking a salty finger at him.

Elan made “mmm” sounds as he sucked on the straw, drank the rest, and lapped up any remaining chocolate with his tongue.

“Stop that, Elan,” Anakin urged, “You’re making me—”

“Elan Sel'Sabagno,” came a gruff voice. There was a very tall man standing in front of their table, his skin gray, cheeks sunken in, overall bony and thin. Antennapalps stood out of his coarse hair.

“Dad,” Elan said, eyes wide. He reached for Anakin’s hand under the table.

“Who’s this?” the man demanded, jutting out his chin in Anakin’s direction.

“Just a friend,” Elan replied, squeezing Anakin’s hand hard.

Anakin looked from Elan to his dad and spoke calmly, “My name is Anakin… sir.”

“I didn’t ask you,” came his terse reply. He grabbed Elan’s arm and yanked him out of the booth, saying, “I’m taking you home.”

Anakin stood on his seat and raised his voice over a chorus of _happy birthday_. “Let him go!”

The man ignored him and began walking Elan out of the diner. “Let go,” Elan pleaded, “You’re hurting me.” Anakin followed them for a few steps and shouted, “Hey!”

Elan’s dad spun around and shoved Anakin square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards against the white and red tiled floor. A few heads turned and Anakin scrambled to his feet as the man dragged Elan out the door. Anakin rushed out of the diner and saw Elan wrench himself free of the man’s grip, only to feel his father’s fist meet his eye. He hit the pavement as Anakin ran towards them, digging his lightsaber out of his robe pocket where it wouldn’t be seen. Elan’s dad was lecturing, swearing, yelling—Anakin didn’t know what—as Elan stayed put on the ground, not risking another hit.

Anakin found himself standing between them, blue blade of the lightsaber humming loudly. Elan couldn’t believe his eyes. His dad stopped berating him for a moment and sneered, “Am I supposed to be afraid of that?”

Anakin swung the blade near the man’s feet, cutting a deep groove in the asphalt instantly. He raised it again slowly.

The man took a step back. “Who do you think you are?” he growled. Then, with determination, “Elan is my son, and I’m going to take him home whether he likes it or not.”

“No,” Anakin said evenly, “You aren’t going to touch him.”

The man took a step towards Elan and Anakin put another hole in the asphalt. Elan’s dad jumped back and scowled.

“You can go home without Elan,” Anakin told him, “Or you can go in pieces. Your choice.”

Elan watched, stunned, as his father made his decision and got in his car. He drove off without him. Anakin powered down the saber and helped Elan to his feet.

“What is that?” Elan asked, pure awe on his face.

“This?” Anakin showed him the lightsaber hilt. “It’s a lightsaber. Haven’t you heard of Jedi before?”

“No,” Elan said, reaching for the lightsaber. “Can I…?”

“Later,” Anakin replied, “I don’t want you to cut your hand off in full view of the diner. That would be embarrassing.”

Elan laughed and Anakin observed a drop of blood slide down Elan’s temple where there was a scrape, his eye also red and puffy. Anakin took Elan’s hand gently and led him back to the diner. He asked for ice at the counter and held a napkin to Elan’s temple in the meantime.

“Thank you, Anakin,” Elan said quietly.

“For what?” he joked. “You know what, I bet I could heal this, easy. Do you trust me?”

“Now more than ever,” replied Elan, and Anakin dropped a handful of credits on the counter before tugging Elan toward the exit. They sat in Elan’s car and Anakin healed both the scrape and the impending black eye within a minute. Elan sniffled and started the car, saying, “We’ll be late for the holovid if we don’t go now.”

“Wait, are you sure you still want to go?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” He pulled out of the parking lot as Anakin sat back, not sure what to say.

* * *

Obi-Wan called the office of Coruscant High and asked about transferring Anakin to another English class.

“Who is your son’s teacher?”

“Rush Clovis.”

“Let me connect you with Mister Clovis. I’m sure we can solve this issue without uprooting your son.”

Obi-Wan argued that no, there was no other way to solve the issue—to be fair, he didn’t specify what the issue was—and soon he was on the phone with Principal Palpatine.

“Are you able to put Anakin in a different English class?” Obi-Wan asked, trying desperately not to sound desperate.

“May I ask _why_ you want to move him? I have his grade report right here, and he is doing _excellently_ in Rush’s class.”

“I’d really rather not say.”

“In that case, I recommend leaving Anakin where he is. The boy’s performance can only progress under Rush’s influence.”

Obi-Wan thought he was going to be sick. “Please, Mister Palpatine, that man is not who you think he is. He has demonstrated… inappropriate behavior towards my son.”

Palpatine paused a moment, and then replied, “Can you elaborate?”

“You can take my word for it,” Obi-Wan nearly snapped, “Rush Clovis should not be teaching.”

“Such behavior is unheard of in my school,” Palpatine said, and Obi-Wan couldn’t tell if he was serious or mocking him. “Perhaps you should file a police report?”

“So you won’t move him.”

“Of course, Anakin will have to recount exactly what Rush allegedly did, and it may take some time for the case to move forward, especially if there is no substantial evidence—”

“Answer me,” interrupted Obi-Wan.

The old man huffed, and said, “No. I have complete faith in my staff,” and Obi-Wan put the phone back on its hook and tried to clear his head so he could figure out what to do next.

* * *

Elan and Anakin reached the holotheater without talking to each other. Anakin just listened to the rumble of the engine, the radio now turned off. Elan bought the tickets and a large soda for them to share. They climbed the carpeted stairs to the top row of the theater just as the lights dimmed. Anakin picked a holovid that had been out for a while, so not many people were in the theater with them—there was a group of people in the front row, and more spread out in the middle, but no one else in the top row. The wide screen flickered to life and began feeding them black and white images of an elderly man and a toy monkey, then, brilliant color washed over the screen and a teenage boy was playing with the same monkey in a street littered with garbage, but the boy was dressed nicely, so Anakin was about to lean over and ask Elan about it when Elan grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. Anakin kissed him back after the shock wore off, and Elan’s tongue pushed deep in his mouth before retreating so he could run it along Anakin’s jaw. He slowed down a bit and inhaled deeply, and Anakin thought of Obi-Wan’s cologne, and then Elan was alternating between kissing Anakin’s neck and sucking at the skin there, and Anakin was aching to know if it would leave a mark, or two, or three. Elan paused for a second, and nibbled on Anakin’s ear as he rubbed the space where Anakin’s tunic made a V over his collarbones, and Anakin took a tremulous breath before asking if Elan was alright.

“I want to thank you for what you did earlier,” Elan replied, the words warm in Anakin’s ear.

“You already did,” Anakin whispered back.

A lady with a lofty hairdo turned around and shushed them from a few seats over and one row down.

Elan smiled anyway, his lips soft on Anakin’s skin. He said, “I want to thank you a different way.” His hand traveled south until Anakin got the idea.

Anakin tensed, and felt sweat drip down his spine. He was already hard. “It’s up to you,” Elan murmured, licking his lips when Anakin turned to face him.

Anakin’s “okay” was pulled from him faster than a bolt from a blaster, and he tugged down his pants just enough, and Elan smirked as he raised the armrest between them and leaned over. Anakin tried not to squirm as Elan’s mouth met his cock. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he planted one in Elan’s hair as the other gripped the armrest. The light from the theater screen flashed across Anakin’s facial features, highlighting his cheekbones one second, blacking out his eyes the next as Anakin looked down at Elan, hand in his hair becoming a fist as Elan took him deeper into his mouth. Anakin muttered “fuck” under his breath.

Elan grasped the base of his cock with his hand, lips sliding all the way off so he could press a finger to them. “Shh…”

Anakin bit his lip and threw his head back as Elan leaned over him again, licking him in time with his hand’s strokes, and then he took all of him into his mouth and Anakin threw his hands up, fingers balled into fists, moan escaping his throat despite his best efforts. Elan didn’t stop this time, just held out one hand for Anakin to hold in a death grip, the other bracing himself on Anakin’s thigh. Anakin tried to distract himself with the holovid as sweat gathered on every inch of his skin. His breath came quicker, shallower, and Anakin buried his free hand in his own hair, fingers tightening until he was almost yanking out the strands, and he seized the armrest again, shaking with the effort not to hold Elan’s head in place and fuck his mouth. He whined something incoherent, followed by, “Elan…”

Elan squeezed his hand and moved in time with the holovid’s music, the electric guitar starting to cry, steadily rising in pitch and volume and tempo until Anakin yelled, “Elan!”

Elan slipped out of his seat and knelt between Anakin’s legs, mouth open wide. Anakin’s vision went white for several seconds. He closed his eyes and saw swirls of light against the darkness, his skin tingling as if he were floating. Air rushed into his lungs as if he had been brought back from the dead, and his body refused to move even as he felt Elan sit beside him again.

“Good?” Elan whispered.

Anakin let go of a breathy laugh. “Amazing.” Elan smiled and wiped his mouth on the inside of his coat sleeve. Anakin tugged his pants back up and shook out the tension in his fingers before bringing Elan close. He let his lips sweep over Elan’s cheek until they met another pair, and Anakin kissed him with the tiniest of movements, running his fingertips along his jaw and into his hair, where he smoothed over the tufts he’d made with his fist. Elan rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder and they watched the rest of the holovid, laughing at themselves when they had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Deputy Rex agreed to meet Obi-Wan for caf in town. Obi-Wan drove along the winding road from the motel to the spattering of shops and restaurants and homes known as Coruscant. Rex sat at a table to the far side of the café, and Obi-Wan joined him a minute before their scheduled meeting time.

Rex looked him over before sitting up straight and saying, “I’ll admit, I was a little nervous when you called. It’s not another body, is it?”

Obi-Wan sort of smiled and replied, “Not a dead one. I’m sorry to take up your time like this, but I already called the school—”

A waitress stopped at their table and made several distinct, but ultimately disgusted faces, the tattoos on her tan face morphing with her hostility. She was the same waitress who served Obi-Wan when he had met Cody there.

“Making the rounds, I see,” Jovi said, glaring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s mouth parted, and he glanced at Rex, whose brows were furrowed before it dawned on him what she meant. Obi-Wan looked back at Jovi, her arms crossed, and he tried to form an explanation as embarrassment coiled in him. Rex shook his head, sputtering out, “No—that’s not—we aren’t—” before standing and lowering his voice, hands forming fists unconsciously—“This isn’t a date.”

She backed away from him, grumbling, “Alright, tough guy. You might want to check in with your brother next time.”

Rex was practically snarling at her. Obi-Wan left his seat swiftly and made his way to the café’s bathroom. Rex’s expression changed abruptly.

Jovi walked away calmly and started serving another table. After a moment, Rex headed after Obi-Wan.

“Hey,” called Jovi.

Rex turned around.

“No funny business.”

Rex scowled, then took a deep breath and tried to relax as he pushed open the door to the bathroom. Obi-Wan was splashing cold water on his face when he heard the door hinges creak. He faced the other direction and starting pulling paper towels out of the dispenser.

“Obi-Wan,” Rex called.

He slowed just a bit, but continued patting his face dry with the towels. It was odd to hear his first name from Rex’s mouth.

Rex leaned against the sink counter and crossed his arms casually. Inside he was praying that he hadn’t made the other man cry. Obi-Wan crumpled the paper towels together and threw them away. He turned and crossed his cloak over his body, and left his hands balled up in the fabric. His cheeks were a little red, but his eyes weren’t. He started to say something at the same time Rex did but clamped his mouth shut and gave him a curt nod.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you,” Rex said, a frown cutting deep into his face. “What that waitress said brought back some high school memories and… Anyway, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Obi-Wan nodded after a moment, eyes fixating on the leftover drip from the sink faucet. “It wouldn’t be a crime,” he said softly, “if it was a date.”

“In some people’s eyes, it might be.”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted, and he asked, “Yours?”

Rex stared at him a moment and then he shook his head. “No.”

There was silence apart from the drip of the faucet. Obi-Wan smiled bitterly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He mumbled, “The Sheriff wants to use me, the Deputy wants nothing to do with me, and I honestly believed one of you could help me—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Rex cut in, stepping closer to him, “I didn’t say that.”

Obi-Wan turned to him, his eyes about to brim over.

“You really need my help?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan confessed.

“Okay,” replied Rex, and he grabbed another paper towel for Obi-Wan, joking, “You missed a spot.”

Obi-Wan laughed meekly as he dried his eyes, asking afterwards, “Do you know a high school teacher named Rush Clovis?”

* * *

"So Jedi can't have sex?" 

Anakin laughed a little and answered, "No, they aren't allowed. No attachments, no sex."

Elan thought about it and shook his head. "Must've been hard for your dad," he said, light twinkling in his eye.

Anakin smacked his arm and replied, "Yeah, actually. He left the Order because of it."

Elan moved closer to Anakin as they walked along the tree line. "Now I'm curious," he said, looking up at Anakin. 

Anakin's lips curled up at one end and he swung his arm around Elan's shoulders. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll tell you all about Obi-Wan, the great seducer of women. It all started when he met Satine Kryze..."

"Pretty name," Elan said. 

"She was a diplomat, and he was her Jedi escort while she was traveling in another country. He says he fell in love with her after just a few days."

"How old was he?" asked Elan. 

Anakin smiled. "Seventeen."

"No wonder," he said, giving Anakin's side a squeeze.

"Well, they got together in secret, and eventually, Satine told my father she was pregnant. He was already considering leaving the Order by then, and that did the trick."

"But what about the... the Padawan and the Master thing?"

"I'm sure he misses Yoda. He liked the structure and everything the Jedi stood for. But families have structure, too. And he loved Satine. They got married with a few friends as witnesses."

A car zoomed past them on the far side of the road. They shifted their path slightly and began walking through the trees, the stretch between the boys and the theater parking lot growing steadily.

Anakin continued, “But then Satine died in childbirth. Father was left alone with Padmé.”

Elan stopped walking. “That’s terrible. Why did she die?”

Anakin decided to rest and sat between two large, bumpy tree roots. “We don’t really know,” he said, “Something just… went wrong. Father took her death really hard and… I think his relationship with Padmé has been off ever since.”

Elan had settled beside him and started playing with some leaves. He turned to Anakin. “What happened next?”

“Father packed up the few things he had and the money Satine had left him and moved to a few different places with Padmé. Eventually they ended up in Tatooine. That’s when he met my mother.” Anakin gathered all the leaves around him for Elan. He seemed to be making a house out of them.

“And was it love at first sight?”

Anakin gave him a small smile. “I don’t know. From what my father’s told me, I think they both knew the other had been dealt a bad hand. She took them under her roof and treated Padmé like her own daughter. Father finally had the family he'd wanted for five years. They were married and had me not long after."

"Awww."

The house of leaves was starting to shape up and Elan attempted to add a second story. Anakin dug a hole in the ground with his fingers and dropped piles of dirt by the house. He smoothed them over to look more like sand dunes. He said, "When I was seven, Mother got sick. Father took her to every doctor in the area, and then every doctor in every big city. Padmé looked after me during the longer trips.” His voice became smaller. “Father did his best not to come home any later than he said they'd be. Then one night..."

Elan stopped trying to make little people out of sticks and looked at Anakin. Anakin looked away, drew his knees to his chest and held himself. Slowly, Elan reached for him, and Anakin stood up suddenly, willing himself not to dwell on the past. He helped Elan up and they started walking back to the holotheater, leaving the miniature house standing, despite Anakin’s desire to squash it. He took a deep breath and tried to focus more on his words than the memory of it. “Then one night, he didn’t come home with her. It was just him. I couldn’t really comprehend… I mean, I knew, but I still thought I would see her again. She told me I would see her again. Father was a mess, and he kept apologizing for it, but he said he didn’t want us to be alone that night. He didn’t want to be alone, either.”

Elan wanted to pull out a lighter and a cigarette from his coat pocket, debated on whether it would really help, and then decided Anakin might need it more. Anakin tried it and then coughed so much he handed it back to Elan. Elan looked at him fondly and held the cigarette between his teeth, blowing out the swirling smoke before he asked, “Where did you go from there?”

Anakin decided he didn’t want to talk about Ventress. He said, “We moved to Naboo. Padmé became one of the youngest senators ever _and_ graduated from college in the same year. Father worked a part-time job so he could spend a lot of time with me. You wouldn’t believe how beautiful it is there.”

Elan smiled slightly, then ventured, “Why did you leave?”

Anakin realized, then, that he had never talked to anyone about why they left. It felt sort of like a punch to the stomach. But Elan was there, and he of all people might be the one to tell. So Anakin told him, “Father met another woman. She looked sort of like a witch to me, but he liked her, and wanted to do for her what Mother did for us. She lived with us, and things were alright, at first.” Anakin kicked a rock and it skipped in front of them for a few feet. “Then something changed—I don’t know why—but it was kind of like what your dad did today. Except Father was never the one hurting her. It was the other way around.”

“Anakin,” Elan breathed, and grabbed his hand to keep up with his hurried pace. Anakin took his hand and kept going.

"Father tried to shield us from it. Padmé dormed to avoid it. She couldn't understand why he didn't fight back. Father thought he could fix Ventress with love and forgiveness. He just kept believing her when she said she was sorry."

Elan stayed quiet. 

"There was an accident in the kitchen one day. Somehow the china cabinet fell over and crushed her. It killed her."

"Anakin," Elan said. Anakin listened to the crunch of leaves and twigs under his feet. Elan stood firmly in one place and Anakin walked on without pulling Elan along by his hand. Elan called his name again. When he didn't respond, Elan ran to catch up and cut off his path. "Anakin!"

"What?"

He looked normal enough. Elan stammered, “I thought… I thought you might have blacked out, or something.”

Anakin seemed confused. “What are you talking about?”

Elan thought he might have been joking, and then when he realized he wasn’t, Elan hugged him. “Nothing,” he replied, holding Anakin tight, “I’m so happy you made it here. To Coruscant.”

Anakin thought Elan was acting funny, but wrapped his arms around him anyway. “Thanks, Elan.” They walked back to the car and Elan drove Anakin home.

* * *

Elan pulled into the motel parking lot and said goodbye to Anakin with a long kiss. They parted and Anakin said, "Call me if you're ever in trouble." With a mischievous grin, he added, "I'll bring my lightsaber."

"Okay, Master Jedi," Elan teased back.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Anakin carded a hand through his hair and let his fingers brush over Elan's antennapalps before getting out of the car and heading up to the house. Elan drove away as Anakin went inside. 

"Father!" Anakin called.

"In the kitchen," he replied. 

Anakin took long strides to reach him. Obi-Wan was making tea with a strong but pleasant scent. Anakin asked, "How was your day?"

"Oh, a bit stressful." Obi-Wan stirred his drink with a slim silver spoon.

"I thought so," Anakin said, "You always make that tea when you're stressed."

Obi-Wan took a sip. "Do I, now?"

"Yeah." Anakin held out his hand and, to Obi-Wan's dismay, floated the teacup out of his hand and set it on the counter. Anakin walked up to him and pulled him close. Obi-Wan leaned into him and closed his eyes. He started to feel the weight of the world slide away. Anakin felt it, too.

* * *

After that, the way Anakin felt about his date with Elan bounced from ecstasy to remorse and back again. He worried that he'd lied to Obi-Wan—betrayed him, somehow—and it ate him up, clawed around his insides till it would tear through his throat at any second. But then again, he couldn't even name everything he felt for Elan—he just knew that they were good things—things he didn't want to give up. 

Anakin got ready for bed haltingly, moving around his room like a windup toy. When he was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and boxers, he knocked on the door that connected his room to Obi-Wan's.

"Come in," called Obi-Wan.

Anakin opened the door and closed it behind him. He wrung his hands in the hem of his shirt. 

Obi-Wan frowned at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering..."

Obi-Wan moved to the other side of the bed and pulled back the sheets next to him. "Is this what you want?"

Anakin nodded and slipped into the space Obi-Wan had made for him. 

Obi-Wan smiled a little as he looked down at Anakin. "There isn't a ghost in your room, is there?"

"No, Father," he said, "I... wanted to know if you would read me a story. If I'm not too old."

"Of course I will," Obi-Wan replied. He got out of bed and went to his bookshelf. "What story are you in the mood for?"

Anakin bit his lip as he thought. "How about a poem?"

Obi-Wan looked for a few seconds. "Ah, here it is." He swiped the poetry book off the shelf and got back in bed. Anakin made himself comfy as Obi-Wan turned through several pages. He began, "It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee. And this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me…”

Anakin listened to his voice contentedly, the way he paused in just the right places, the formation of the words so perfect in his mouth.

“I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love—I and my Annabel Lee—”

Anakin watched his lips move, an indescribable sense of need filling his lungs.

“But our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we—of many far wiser than we—And neither the angels in Heaven above nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee…”

 _I love you,_ Anakin thought, _I love you_ …

“And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling—my darling…” Obi-Wan held the book with one hand and took Anakin’s hand in the other, giving it a kiss before finishing the poem. _My darling…_ He set the book on his nightstand and glanced at Anakin, finding him still awake. Obi-Wan lied down and figured Anakin would get the lamp. He closed his eyes.

"Elan blew me."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few agonizing seconds. He opened his eyes, brows coming together, then he breathed, "What?"

Anakin swallowed and said, "Elan gave me a... a blowjob."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, just stared up at the ceiling.

"Father," Anakin said, his voice wavering as he propped himself up to look at Obi-Wan, "You aren't saying anything."

"I thought you went to the theater," he whispered. 

"We did."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes, asking, "Then where...?"

Anakin turned away as his face bled red.

Obi-Wan sat up, eyes wide as he looked down at him. "Force, Anakin!"

Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s pillow, stomach against the mattress. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Anakin looked afraid, his features twisting intensely.

Obi-Wan's demeanor changed instantly. Softly, he said, "Anakin."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"No," Obi-Wan said, caressing Anakin's cheeks with his fingertips, and then with his knuckles. "Sweetheart, I just want you to listen to me."

Anakin relaxed somewhat, and Obi-Wan continued running his fingers across the boy's face and through his hair.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me," he began, "You can tell me anything, always."

Anakin nodded. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help the frown that tore at his lips. "I thought your judgment might be better, though. What if you had gotten caught? There's no knowing what could have happened." His voice grew a little tight near the end.

"But we didn't get caught," Anakin joked halfheartedly, trying to lift the mood.

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face before settling down next to Anakin. He breathed in and out, somewhat relieved after all. He turned to face Anakin. "You must have been quiet," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Anakin turned red again. He replied seriously, "I think the congratulations for being quiet should go to Elan."

Obi-Wan laughed without holding back. He wrapped an arm around Anakin as the boy tangled their legs together. They were motionless for a moment, then Obi-Wan brought his hand out from underneath his pillow and brushed the untamed curls away from Anakin's forehead, asking, "But you enjoyed it?"

"Yes," Anakin said, almost breathlessly, "It was unlike anything I've ever felt before.  _Ever_."

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile before his next question. "And Elan didn't ask for anything in return?"

"No," he answered, "Nothing."

"Really?"

"He wanted to thank me," Anakin said. Then concern etched into his face and he asked, "Should I have done something?"

"Only if you wanted to," Obi-Wan said, "And  _not_  in the theater."

Anakin cringed. 

Obi-Wan wanted to laugh again, for some reason. He kissed Anakin's scrunched up nose and told him, "Oh, Anakin... I think that boy really loves you."

Anakin felt like his heart was going to burst. "Father..." he started. 

Obi-Wan hummed a response. 

He meant to say thank you, but it came out "I love you" instead.

Their embrace seemed to grow warmer somehow, lighter, and Obi-Wan said, "I love you, too," before giving Anakin another quick kiss. 

Anakin wanted to sigh, but he felt too good to mourn what Obi-Wan wasn't giving him—and still, he wasn't sure if there was anything Obi-Wan would deny him forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem referenced is "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came. Anakin tried to slip out of bed, but Obi-Wan held onto him greedily.

"Father, I... have to... get ready for... school!" Anakin said as he failed to free himself from Obi-Wan's embrace. 

"Not just yet," he murmured, planting lazy kisses in Anakin's hair. 

Anakin smiled as he turned to face him. "I'll be late," he pointed out, though not really caring. 

Obi-Wan adjusted his hold on Anakin and closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep. "Yes," he told him, "You will."

"Since when are you okay with me being late for school?"

Obi-Wan looked at him and said seriously, "Since your English teacher thought he could lay a hand on you."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan offered him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Anakin. You won't have to be anywhere near that man anymore."

Anakin pondered over whatever Obi-Wan had planned. "I can't just skip English every day," he retorted.

"Obviously," Obi-Wan said, sarcasm in the roll of his tongue. "Rex is going to do something about it."

"What is he going to do?" Anakin asked, a little anxious as his thoughts dipped into darkness. 

"I don't know yet. Now will you just sleep in with me? You'll use up all our extra time if you keep talking..." He closed his eyes again.

Anakin rolled his eyes and tucked his nose into Obi-Wan's sleeve.

* * *

Obi-Wan drove Anakin to school after snoozing with him for half an hour. Ahsoka greeted him in the hallway.

“I missed you in English,” she said.

“Missed you too,” he said, smiling just at the sight of her.

Ahsoka dodged someone who was heading the other direction and then caught up to Anakin again. “Did you sleep in or something?”

Anakin laughed slightly. “Yeah, but it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“Don’t bother being mysterious with me,” Ahsoka replied, “I won’t fall for it.”

“Snips, I’m not trying to get you to fall for anything. The thing is, I might be changing English classes, and—” he shook his head, “Maybe you should, too. I’d hate for you to be stuck with Maul and Savage.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, her head downcast. She looked at a banner strung up at the end of the hallway, then looked up at Anakin with light in her eyes. “Well, in that case, how do you feel about going to Homecoming with me?”

They were closer to the banner now and Anakin gave it a thorough examination. It looked like it was hand painted on blue paper and an excessive amount of silver glitter had been used to make the words _Homecoming Dance_ unmissable.

“I’ve never been to a school dance before,” he replied.

Ahsoka scoffed. “You’ve been missing out!”

“Have I, now?”

“Yes! It’s so fun to dress up and dance with friends and sing cheesy songs. Will you go with me?”

Anakin dropped his teasing attitude and gave her a real smile. “I’ll go with you.”

Ahsoka cheered and waved goodbye to him as she turned the corner to get to her next class.

* * *

It had been a few days since Cody came to work, so Rex didn’t feel too nervous venturing into his office to search the police records. He wondered, vaguely, if something important was actually keeping Cody as he slid open a drawer of a filing cabinet. Seeing him drunk and disgustingly honest made Rex doubt that. He found the set of files labeled for last names beginning with C and read them to himself. “Cab… Childs… Clarke, Cleary, Cliff, Clovis—” He grinned and pulled out Clovis’ file. He opened the yellow folder and balked at the contents. Just an old copy of a parking ticket. Rex closed the folder and opened it again, and still, only the ticket greeted him. He threw the file on the desk and exclaimed, “Why do we even keep those?”

A few knocks on the open door of the Sheriff’s office stole his attention.

“Is this a bad time?” Padmé asked.

Rex straightened up and cleared his throat. “Uh, no. Come in, Miss Kenobi.”

Padmé took a seat, saying, “Please, call me Padmé.”

“Padmé,” Rex said as he sat behind Cody’s desk, “I assume you’re here as our new secretary?”

“That’s correct,” she replied, longing for her time as a senator.

Rex thought for a moment, then asked, “Is it also correct that you were involved with Rush Clovis?”

Padmé did her best to hide her indignance. “I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“Because, if so,” Rex said, leaning towards her, “I can offer you a better position, and you can help your family in the process.”

Padmé scrutinized him, then asked, “What do you have in mind?”

* * *

They found Clovis in the town library after school let out.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t wait until he’s in a more public place?” Padmé whispered.

Rex looked around. “No,” he replied, “No one will doubt what these oldies have to say. And there’s a few students here.” He pointed in their direction.

“Alright,” Padmé agreed, “Here goes nothing.”

She left her position behind the bookshelf and strode up to Clovis. He was browsing the historical section. Padmé crossed her arms and said, “Rush.”

Clovis jumped slightly, turned to her, and put the book he’d been holding back on the shelf. “Padmé,” he said with mock pleasure, “What a sight for sore eyes you are.”

“Not such a great compliment from the man who’s attracted to children.”

His face contorted into an ugly grimace and he hissed, “I am no such thing!”

Padmé raised her eyebrows, and her voice by just a fraction. “How so, my sweet?”

Clovis realized his outburst and composed himself, instead devising how to get underneath Padmé’s skin. He replied simply, “I’m only giving Anakin what he wants. It’s so obvious, Padmé, the poor boy likes older men—and he’s taken a shine to me.”

Padmé could have slapped him. She retorted, “If that were the case, Anakin would have already been done with you. You ought to know how teenage boys are.”

“Ah, but Anakin isn’t like other boys,” Clovis said, “You know he came to my house after school a few days ago—of his own free will—and he didn’t complain to you then, did he?”

Padmé was fuming. “If you did something to him—” she started.

He waved a dismissive hand. “I can assure you, I didn’t. He got spooked by something. Probably when I took my shirt off.”

Righteous fury swelled within Padmé, but she remembered the goal before she could raise a hand against him. “You are the most revolting man I have ever known,” she said.

He reached out to touch her, taunting, “Did you really know me, Padmé?”

She spun around and walked towards the center of the library, and Clovis followed. “I know the truth, now, Rush,” Padmé announced, “You used me to get to my baby brother.” A few heads turned towards them from within the bookshelves and Clovis noticed.

“Be quiet!” he insisted.

Padmé placed herself by the table of teenagers Rex pointed out earlier and demanded, “How many other students have you lured into your house, hm? Into your bedroom?”

“Shut your mouth,” ordered Clovis, holding out a finger at her.

Someone pulled out their phone.

“I’ll spill all your secrets if it means saving an innocent from your disgusting, dirty hands—”

Clovis raised his hand in the air to strike her, yelling, “I said, shut your mouth, you stupid whore!”

Rex seized his wrist before Clovis could hurt Padmé. It took a second to register with Clovis as his arm refused to budge.

“What have we here?” Rex said, a firm grip still on Clovis. “Sure looks like you were going to hit your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Clovis growled.

“Ex, then,” he revised, pulling handcuffs from his belt, “You’re coming with me.”

Clovis protested, saying, “I didn’t touch her!”

Rex secured the handcuffs on each of his wrists and then asked one of the students for his phone. The Gungan handed over the device reluctantly and Rex found the video of the scene soon enough. Another had pulled Padmé to the side and was asking if she was alright.

She nodded and said, “I’m perfect now, thank you.”

Rex held up the phone and told Clovis, “This is all the evidence I need.” Clovis was furious. Rex winked at Padmé as he walked Clovis out of the library.

Padmé waved goodbye just as Clovis turned to scowl at her.

* * *

Rex dropped off Clovis at the police station and decided to tell Obi-Wan right away. He drove out to the motel and took the stairs eagerly.

Obi-Wan opened the door after familiar chimes rang throughout the house. His eyes registered Cody for a second before realizing it was Rex.

“I have good news,” Rex said, grinning.

Obi-Wan let him in and asked, “Would you like something to drink?”

Rex settled on the couch in the family room and answered, “No, thank you. You’re going to want to hear this.”

Obi-Wan sat next to him. “Tell me,” he said.

Rex told him how he had Clovis in custody, but left out the part about offering Padmé a job as an officer if she helped catch him. Everything had gone according to plan, but Rex knew Obi-Wan would see it differently. “There’s no way Clovis won’t be fired,” Rex said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan sighed with relief, thankful for Anakin’s ensured safety. “Oh, Rex, I could kiss you!”

Rex had the strangest feeling in his stomach, something impossible, like _butterflies_ , and he frowned because he hadn’t dated a woman in ages, much less felt a kind touch, and Obi-Wan was most certainly _not_ a woman, yet here he was, looking at him like he was some kind of savior.

Rex leaned towards Obi-Wan, ever so slowly, but Obi-Wan didn't shrink away. He leaned in, too, eyes flicking between Rex’s and the man's lips. A second more and he'd have them...

A skull-shattering blast of music broke into the room and the two jumped apart, Obi-Wan's eyes searching rapidly for the source when his sight fell on Anakin. He was standing by the record player, arms crossed, expression hard. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He said firmly, "Anakin."

Anakin glared at him. Rex glanced at Obi-Wan, unsure of what to do. 

"Go to your room, Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered. 

"So you two can fuck each other's brains out? I don't think so."

Obi-Wan rose to his feet. "You  _will_ go to your room."

Anakin stood his ground. " _No_ ," he said.

Obi-Wan walked towards him, menacingly quiet and calm. "Go to your room, Anakin," he whispered, "and I will meet you up there." There was something underneath the words that Anakin found tempting. He moved away slowly, lips still fiercely bent at the corners. He went up the stairs, watching Rex and Obi-Wan for as long as he had a window of vision. He went to his room and shut the door behind him.

Obi-Wan turned to Rex and said, "I'm so sorry. Would you mind staying here a moment?"

Rex nodded, still half in shock.

Obi-Wan thanked him and took the stairs one at a time. He opened the door to Anakin's room and locked it behind him. 

"So you and Rex are a thing now?" Anakin accused.

"Turn around, Anakin," came Obi-Wan's low voice. 

Anakin continued, "Because I'm not okay with this. He's Cody's brother! And not only that, he's his  _twin_  brother! Why would you want him? _How are you okay with this?"_

"I said,  _turn around_ , Anakin!"

Anakin's anger left and he looked a little scared. "No," he said again, backing away just slightly. 

Obi-Wan strode up to him and spun him around with a hand on his shoulder, then used both hands to push Anakin face down on the bed. Anakin struggled but Obi-Wan put more of his weight on him, his elbow starting to dig into Anakin's back. Anakin stopped moving and peeked back at Obi-Wan, his eyes wild under his unruly hair. Obi-Wan lifted up Anakin's tunic, synthleather tabards and all, and pinned it in place with his arm across the middle of Anakin's back. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked, his voice trying to convey outrage but only bleeding fear. Obi-Wan leaned down by Anakin's ear and whispered, "Naughty boys get spanked."

Anakin's eyes went wide and he shouted, "No!"

Obi-Wan placed his free hand at the small of Anakin's back, fingers curling just enough to pinch the boy's waistband. Anakin pictured his pants being pulled all the way down, exposing his ass to Obi-Wan's scrutiny and discipline. He squirmed and repeated, "No! Father, please!"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a firm shove between his shoulder blades, and Anakin's cries were muffled against the blankets as Obi-Wan said, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Anakin." His hand returned to Anakin's waistband. 

Anakin turned his head to the side, murmuring, "Please, please, please, please, please! Father, don't!" Real tears slid down his cheeks. Obi-Wan raised his hand in the air within Anakin's peripheral vision. " _Please!"_ Anakin gripped the sheets with both hands, knuckles white, waiting for a smack that didn't come. His face un-scrunched little by little, and he moved minutely to look back at his father. Obi-Wan smoothed Anakin's clothes back into place, never having pulled down his pants, and without bringing a heavy hand down on him. He let go of Anakin and the boy didn't know what to think.

Obi-Wan sat beside him on the bed and waited for Anakin to meet his eyes. Anakin couldn't. He smeared his sleeve across his face and then rubbed his eyes with the other one, but the tears wouldn't stop and Anakin stopped trying to support himself with shaky arms and just buried his face in the blankets.

"What you're feeling now," Obi-Wan spoke softly, "is how I feel whenever  _you think_  I'm interested in someone and throw a fit about it."

Anakin mumbled something.

"I can't understand you like that," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin raised a tearstained face and repeated, "Aren't you?"

Obi-Wan huffed. "Honey, I don't know. We just had a moment. But that's not the point."

An awful sob escaped Anakin’s throat and he blubbered, “I’m sorry-y-y… I didn’t wah-ant to embarrass you…”

Obi-Wan shifted so he was in the middle of Anakin’s bed, back to the headboard, legs stretched out with some space between them. “Come here,” Obi-Wan said, and held out his arms.

Anakin crawled into his embrace despite every negative thing he felt towards him. Obi-Wan held him tight, drawing his knees in slightly to better envelop Anakin. “I’m sorry, too,” he said, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s hair, “Shh, don’t cry anymore.” He wiped Anakin’s face as they met each other’s gaze. Obi-Wan tried to smile and told him, “You know, I’ve never spanked you. Not even when you were little.”

Anakin hid his face against Obi-Wan’s shoulder and Obi-Wan hugged him again.

“Oh, Anakin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to humiliate you. It’s just… You didn’t talk to me for a week after that date with Cody. What was I supposed to do?”

Anakin wrung his hands in Obi-Wan’s robes, raised his head just enough to sniffle, and then returned to his hiding spot. Obi-Wan smelled like a combination of his usual and everything Anakin had added, the result a little like rain-weathered leather.

“Anakin, please look at me.” He sounded so sad. Anakin tried to dry off Obi-Wan’s shoulder before giving him his full attention.

Obi-Wan caressed his cheeks and said, “I will never love anyone more than I love you. Whatever happens. Whoever I meet. That’s never going to change.”

Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and hugged him back, his features absorbed with relief and hope. They stayed like that until Anakin’s breathing matched Obi-Wan’s.

Quietly, Obi-Wan said, “I want you to apologize to Rex.”

“But—” Anakin started.

“No buts,” Obi-Wan replied, and his hand wandered down Anakin’s back as he smiled, and Anakin wondered if he hadn’t said _No butts_ just as Obi-Wan moved to stand up. He had Anakin wash his face and then went back downstairs with him. Rex was staring at a cup of tea on the table. His attention snapped to Obi-Wan and Anakin somewhat belatedly and he stood from his spot on the couch to meet them halfway.

“Rex,” said Anakin, his voice a little croaky, “I’m sorry for what I did. And said.”

“Oh, uh. Don’t worry about it, kid.” With a halfhearted smile he added, “I don’t think any of us really expected… whatever was going to happen, so I get it.” Anakin nodded, lips pulling into a smile for about a second before he lost the will to keep it. Rex looked to Obi-Wan and told him, “I better get going.”

Obi-Wan thought they would have talked first. Maybe he needed more time. Obi-Wan and Anakin both thought that was a poor sign. But maybe caution is what Obi-Wan needed to adopt now, too. “Okay,” he responded, “Thanks for all your help.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Rex said, and walked out the door a little stiffly.

Obi-Wan moved to return to the couch, fingers massaging his temples after he lied down. Anakin joined him quietly, feeling empty after all that crying. He didn’t comment on how _That went well_ or congratulate himself on a job well done. Instead he curled against Obi-Wan’s side and just held onto him, vaguely considering if Rex might not be such a bad idea while Rex was probably considering acting like nothing happened at all. Obi-Wan ran through the events in his head once or twice before Anakin fell asleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan dozed off and woke up again to find Anakin still in his arms. Something felt… off. He got up carefully, Anakin’s eyes fluttering open for a moment and then shutting again. Obi-Wan left Anakin on the couch as he walked about the room. He ventured into the dining room, and finding nothing amiss, padded into the kitchen next.

There was something blinking on the kitchen table. Obi-Wan stepped towards it cautiously, then leaned over to get a closer look. Someone slammed his head into the surface of the table. Pain overwhelmed him as he felt cool metal close around his wrist. The same clicking sound repeated in his ears as the other handcuff locked around a bar of the table.

Obi-Wan realized his situation as his vision cleared. Bent over the table, hand chained in place. His free hand rushed to his belt.

“Looking for this?”

Cody moved where Obi-Wan could see him, holding up the lightsaber triumphantly.

Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, but Cody strode out of view before Obi-Wan could pull the lightsaber from his grip.

“You should stay on your guard, Jedi. Sleeping in the middle of the day…” Cody shook his head.

“Anakin!” shouted Obi-Wan.

Anakin’s eyes flew open.

Cody whacked Obi-Wan over the head with the lightsaber. “You’re going to regret that, Obi-Wan.”

Anakin ran into the kitchen empty-handed, his lightsaber missing from his robe. Cody buried his hand in Obi-Wan’s hair, smirking at Anakin’s rage.

“Don’t touch him!” Anakin yelled.

“Try and stop me,” provoked Cody.

“Anakin, don’t!”

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan and charged Cody.

Cody side-stepped and shoved Anakin into the kitchen cabinets. Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin fell to the tile. Anakin shook his head and got back up. “Is that all you got?” he taunted.

“Just run, Anakin!” pleaded Obi-Wan.

Cody closed the distance between them and Anakin sent him into the counter with the Force. Cody’s body crumpled over, unconscious.

Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe right. “Keys,” he said, “The keys, Anakin.”

Anakin went through Cody’s pockets and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. He knelt by Obi-Wan and fumbled to get the key in the lock. Obi-Wan set his forehead against the table and tried to relax.

“Ah!”

Obi-Wan looked up desperately to find Cody awake and pinning Anakin’s hand to the floor with his boot. Cody bent over, took the key from his hand, and knocked out Anakin with one swift kick.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried.

Cody put the key in his pocket and faced Obi-Wan. “Stupid kid,” grumbled Cody, “If he would just let me tell you what I want, we could have had this over with.”

“I know what you want,” Obi-Wan said, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

Cody picked up something from the floor and moved behind Obi-Wan. “Well, you’re not wrong. But, believe it or not, Obi-Wan, you’re not so attractive when you’re moaning your son’s name over and over.”

“Anakin…” he called. Anakin didn’t stir.

Cody leaned over Obi-Wan, pressing their bodies close together, and held the blinking device out in front of them. “This is a recorder, Obi-Wan. I want your confession.”

Obi-Wan attempted to shake him off, but Cody held him in place. Obi-Wan said, “What confession?”

“You know,” Cody replied, “You might as well have already told me. You can do it again.”

“A coerced confession can’t be used in court,” Obi-Wan countered.

Cody ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s side. “Maybe that’s the case in other places, but here,” he paused, slipping his hand underneath Obi-Wan’s waistband, “I told Rex what I did to you. And has he done anything about it? No.”

Obi-Wan kicked him, shouting, “I don’t believe that!”

Cody recovered and returned to his position behind Obi-Wan, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging his head to the side. “I saw my dear brother leave your house,” he said, “You’ve put your trust in the wrong man. _Again_.”

Obi-Wan felt his lungs turn into rocks. “Cody—”

“Confess now, or I’ll force it out of you,” he threatened.

“What is the point?” cried Obi-Wan. “You want me behind bars? You want to tear apart my family? What did I ever do to you?”

“Hey, there’s no reason to get upset. This is the point. If I have your confession, we won’t ever struggle like this again. Anakin can’t get in the way. You’ll come when I call.” Cody kissed his ear, whispering, “And you will come.”

Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind of its endless panic. “That is… absolutely… a reason to get upset,” he said, taking in deep breaths.

Cody released Obi-Wan’s hair and clutched a rigid hand to the side of his head. His face twisted in pain and he almost doubled over. Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes, glanced at Anakin, and saw he was still unconscious. Cody stood up straight suddenly and said, “I’m getting impatient!” He put the recorder by Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Confess!”

The sound of a blaster firing pierced the air and the sparking bolt crashed into Cody’s chest.

Obi-Wan watched him fly backwards and fall over after his back met the kitchen sink. Obi-Wan turned to look in the direction it came from, his heart skipping when he saw who it was. “Padmé!”

Padmé ran to his side and pulled strands of hair away from the blood drying on his forehead. “Are you alright?” she asked calmly.

Obi-Wan didn’t have an answer for her. He replied, “Get the key, in his pocket. Hurry!”

Padmé retrieved the key, undid the handcuffs, and put them on Cody. “It was only set to stun,” she said.

Obi-Wan paid no mind as he knelt over Anakin. He put his hand underneath Anakin’s head and caressed his cheek with the other. “Wake up, Anakin,” he urged, “It’s me. You’re safe now—we’re all safe now. Anakin, please, wake up!”

Padmé made sure Cody was still breathing, and that he couldn’t go anywhere while she turned her attention to Obi-Wan and Anakin. “What happened?” she asked, more worry in her voice now.

Obi-Wan cradled Anakin in his arms as he called his name again and again. Anakin came back foggily, his eyes unwilling to focus. “Father,” he murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled as tears slid down his cheeks. He kissed Anakin’s bleeding lips, and his cheek, and then his shoulder as he held Anakin closer.

“Why are you crying?” Anakin asked quietly.

“I think we should take him to the hospital,” Padmé said, “You look like you need it, too.”

Obi-Wan ran his thumb over the thin trail of blood on Anakin’s chin. Anakin’s vision went dark again.

“I’m calling Rex,” declared Padmé as she stood up. She muttered to herself, “Officer in training and I already shot someone.”

“You’ll have to catch me up,” Obi-Wan said, now comprehending the fact that Padmé made such a precise shot. He rose to his feet with Anakin in his arms.

“I will, I promise,” she said, picking up the phone on the wall. After a few seconds, she said, “Uh, yes, it’s Padmé. We have a bit of a situation at the Kenobi residence. You’ll find the Sheriff handcuffed to the pipe of our kitchen sink.”

Obi-Wan made his way to the front door slowly, careful to avoid bumping into anything with Anakin’s limp form.

“Yes, you heard me right. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to explain later.” Padmé hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. “Let’s go,” she told Obi-Wan.

They left the house and got in Padmé’s car and sped away.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to wake Anakin again as Padmé drove them to the hospital. Anakin was draped across the backseat, his upper body supported by Obi-Wan’s arm around him.

“Anakin,” he called, “Come back to me. Show me you’re alright.”

Anakin groaned. “Stop yelling,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan brushed the hair away from Anakin’s face repeatedly and said, “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Anakin blinked a few times and gazed up at Obi-Wan. “Your head,” he said, and reached up to touch where Obi-Wan had connected with the table.

Obi-Wan took his hand gently before Anakin could. “Do you remember what happened?”

Anakin’s brows furrowed and he looked like the embodiment of unease. “No. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, my sweet Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, and left it at that.

“Tell me what happened,” Anakin insisted. Then he looked around. “Where are we?”

“Padmé’s car,” Obi-Wan replied, “Don’t you recognize it?”

Anakin grew scared and curled against Obi-Wan.

“Let him rest,” Padmé advised, “He’s just confused.”

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair and along his back, partially for the comfort it brought to himself. “Are we there yet?” he asked.

“A few minutes and we will be.” Padmé glanced back at the two of them. “ _Are_ you okay?” she asked Obi-Wan, the smallest doubt behind the words.

“Yes.”

“Because it looked like…” She changed her mind. “After you get checked out, you have to tell me the truth. Whatever that was, it clearly wasn’t random.”

Obi-Wan nodded and focused on Anakin again. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he was awake. “It’s okay, Anakin,” he murmured, “I’ve got you.”

Padmé parked the car in front of the emergency room and helped Anakin out of the backseat. He wasn’t steady on his feet. Obi-Wan followed nervously, and attempted to stay with Anakin as a room opened up.

With Anakin leaning on her, Padmé said, “I’ll take care of him. You need your own doctor right now.”

Obi-Wan watched in despair as Padmé walked away with Anakin. A nurse came to lead him to a room and Obi-Wan tried to channel some simple aspects of meditation they’d taught him years ago.

* * *

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Anakin Kenobi.”

“And my name?”

Anakin squinted at his name tag. “Doctor Windu.”

“Very good. How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Four,” Anakin said. Dr. Windu and Padmé exchanged glances.

“Alright, Anakin, it seems you may be experiencing vision problems after all. Let’s try this. Think of a word you’re likely to remember in a few minutes. Got one?”

Anakin thought a moment. “Motel,” he said.

“Okay.” Dr. Windu did several more tests to check his senses and his response time. Then he asked, “What was the word you thought of earlier?”

Anakin wracked his brain but he couldn’t remember. It made his head ache.

Dr. Windu asked Padmé if Anakin had been playing a sport when the injury occurred. “Kids come in here all the time with concussions,” he explained, “It may seem very serious at first, but recovery is likely under supervision and modified behavior.”

Padmé listened intently to everything Dr. Windu said Anakin should and shouldn’t do, then asked, “Will he be alright if we take him home now?”

“I believe so. Rest is the most important thing, but if you wake him up every few hours, you can make sure his symptoms aren’t worsening.” Dr. Windu turned to Anakin. “No more sports for you,” he said lightheartedly.

Anakin just nodded drowsily.

“Bring him back if something seems wrong,” Dr. Windu said seriously.

Padmé thanked him and led Anakin to the waiting room. Obi-Wan joined them a few minutes later, all cleaned up and bandaged. “How is he?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Padmé replied. “What about you?”

“Just a few bumps.” Obi-Wan was aching to hold Anakin again. “My poor baby,” he said, tucking a finger under Anakin’s chin. Anakin looked at him and mustered a smile.

Padmé cleared her throat and said, “We should go home. Anakin needs rest.”

Obi-Wan agreed. They climbed into Padmé’s car and went home, Anakin huddling against Obi-Wan the entire time. He carried Anakin inside.

“Let me look after him,” Padmé insisted, “You’re exhausting yourself with all this fussing.”

“I can do it,” Obi-Wan said, taking Anakin up the stairs.

“Obi-Wan!”

He stopped at the top of the stairs and faced Padmé.

She said, “The doctor told me exactly what he needs. Don’t you trust me?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Of course I do.”

Padmé walked past them and into Anakin’s room, where she pulled back the covers of his bed. Obi-Wan followed and set Anakin down on the bed, frowning at his sleeping face. Padmé tucked him in. She said, “I’ll come get you if Anakin needs you. Now go rest.” Obi-Wan obeyed, reluctantly. Padmé pulled a chair alongside Anakin’s bed and picked up a book.

* * *

Obi-Wan dragged himself out of bed after a few hours and swallowed some painkillers. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and Obi-Wan found himself strangely hungry. He was about to go downstairs when he heard Padmé talking to Anakin.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I think so,” Anakin said, then realized, “Cody was going to hurt Father!”

“Obi-Wan is fine,” Padmé soothed, “He’s resting, like you.”

Anakin relaxed. “I can’t remember everything.”

“It’ll come back to you. The doctor said you shouldn’t have any strenuous mental or physical activity for a while. Do you know what that means?”

“No, what?”

“No school for a few days.”

“Yessss,” Anakin cheered quietly.

“You can go back to sleep now,” Padmé said, smiling fondly.

Obi-Wan smiled, too, and made his way to the kitchen. He frowned at the state of it. The table was out of alignment and needed to be cleaned, while the cabinet under the sink was still wide open, and Rex had neglected to pick up Cody’s little recording device. Its red light was still blinking, although dimly. Obi-Wan took a dirty pan from the sink and smashed the recorder into bits.

“What are you doing?” Padmé interrupted.

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly and put the pan back in the sink. He ran a hand through his hair. “Just, uh, taking care of something.”

Padmé quirked an eyebrow at him and stepped into the kitchen. She asked, “Did you want something to eat? I’m starving.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, sitting down hesitantly. “Thank you, Padmé.”

“It’s no problem,” she replied, "I'm just going to heat something up on the stove."

"I mean, for everything," Obi-Wan clarified, "Thank you."

Padmé picked a few cans out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. She turned around and looked at Obi-Wan. He carried an air of worry again. 

Padmé stepped closer to him and pulled him against her chest. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're doing your best," Padmé said.

"Bad things keep happening," he mumbled. 

Padmé smoothed his hair before letting go of him and working on their dinner. After a few minutes, she set a bowl of soup on the table for each of them, then insisted, “Tell me everything.”

Obi-Wan's eyes were drawn to the spot of blood on the table as he thought about it all. "The man who used to own the motel— _General Grievous_ —as you’ve so often heard, tried to kill me the night after we moved in.”

“What? You told me—”

“I know, Padmé, and I’m sorry. This is what happened. Somehow he knew I was a Jedi, and other than that I can’t determine a motive, whether it was bloodlust or revenge for his house or psychosis, but he broke in and attempted to kill me. He said he would kill Anakin. And he had four lightsabers, one for each arm.”

“So he was a Sith Lord.”

“I have no idea. The lightsabers were blue and green. If that meant something to him, I don’t know.”

Padmé realized what was coming next and tried to prepare herself. “You killed him,” she said.

“I had to,” he asserted, then lowered his voice. “Anakin helped me get the upper hand. But it wouldn’t have lasted, I know it. The man was barely human… If he was even human to begin with.”

She countered, “If it was self-defense, why didn’t you go to the police?”

Obi-Wan sipped on a spoonful of soup before answering, “I acted on impulse.”

“Instead of common sense?”

He set his spoon down with a _clink_. “You weren’t there,” he said, “You didn’t see how many times I stabbed him.”

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” she joked.

“Padmé, this is no time—” He stopped himself as she let some of her true feelings show. _By the Force, she can be just like her mother,_ Obi-Wan thought. He continued, “I met Sheriff Cody the day after. Anakin was annoyed, but I kind of liked him.”

“Wait a minute. You and the Sheriff?”

Obi-Wan nodded gravely.

“The same man I shot today?”

Obi-Wan’s frown intensified.

“You and… him?”

“Force’s sake, Padmé, is it so hard to comprehend?”

“Sorry, I’m just so used to seeing you with a woman by your side.” She offered him an understanding smile.

Obi-Wan stood up so he could pour himself some water. He said, "Cody was charming and attractive and smart. More importantly, he seemed to genuinely care about me, and Anakin, too. The man you shot..." Obi-Wan moved to sit down again.  "He's not the same. He resents Anakin, he's violent, he'll do anything to hold power over me. Something is wrong with him."

"There's something wrong with anyone who raises a hand against another person," Padmé said. 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly for a second, then replied, "I think there's something wrong with his mind. I saw him hold his head like this,” Obi-Wan demonstrated, “and then… I don’t know.” He shook his head.

“Some people are just bad,” Padmé replied. Obi-Wan stared down at his soup. “But maybe you’re right,” she finished. “Either way, stay away from him. And buy some new locks for this place.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and they ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Padmé stood and poured the remainder of what she had made into another bowl and told Obi-Wan, “I’m going to bring this to Anakin. Hopefully he’s hungry.”

“Thank you, Padmé,” he said again.

Padmé was happy to feel needed. It was always too rare of a feeling around Obi-Wan. “Goodnight,” she said, a small smile upon her lips.

“Goodnight.”

She left to give Anakin his soup. Obi-Wan did what he could to clean up the kitchen and then went back to bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan’s first thought in the morning was Anakin. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the door between their rooms, then made himself take a breath before knocking.

Padmé’s voice ushered him in.

Obi-Wan entered and saw Anakin sitting up in bed. Padmé occupied the chair next to him, her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and smiled, then wore a look of concern as he noticed the bandage on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts,” he said, “Does yours?”

Obi-Wan touched the bandage Anakin was looking at and said, “Not really, but I should probably change this.”

“I have to go to work,” Padmé said, “Rex wants an explanation.”

“You never did say how you were promoted from secretary to officer,” Obi-Wan responded.

“Later,” she said, “And don’t worry, I’ll only tell him what I saw.” She moved to leave the room, then turned around and added, “Don’t let Anakin do anything too… _Anakin_.”

Anakin crossed his arms. Padmé laughed slightly and went to get ready.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Anakin again. “Are you hungry?” he asked, reaching out to stroke Anakin’s face.

“That feels nice,” Anakin said, closing his eyes contentedly. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Obi-Wan continued touching him and asked, “Can I get something for you?”

Anakin thought. “Some painkillers?”

“Sure.” Obi-Wan went to his room and shook two pills into the palm of his hand. He went back to Anakin’s room and saw him getting out of bed. “Whoa, where are you going?”

Anakin frowned at him. “Am I not allowed to leave my bed?”

“Well…” Obi-Wan handed him the painkillers. “You can, but I’d prefer it if you took more time to rest.”

Anakin sighed and got back in bed. He picked up the glass of water on his nightstand and swallowed the painkillers. Obi-Wan sat in Padmé’s chair. Anakin fidgeted a bit, then asked, “Help me remember what happened yesterday.”

“Do you remember Rex coming over?”

Anakin avoided his gaze. “Yes,” he said quietly.

“Rex came to tell me he arrested Rush Clovis.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, then he smiled a little, “How embarrassing for him.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “You and I ended up napping, and when I woke up, Cody was there.”

Anakin’s good-humored expression left.

“He handcuffed me to the table. You tried to stop him.”

Anakin’s eyes shined. “Did I stop him? Father, please tell me I stopped him.”

Obi-Wan wanted to cry at the anguish in his voice. “Padmé did. Cody didn’t get a confession from me, or anything else. But not before he gave you a concussion.”

Anakin nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry, Anakin.”

Anakin looked at him in surprise, then took his hand and gave it a warm squeeze. “You are always telling me how I shouldn’t blame myself for things that happen to us. Now you need to hear it yourself.” Anakin pulled him closer and whispered, “It’s not your fault, Father.”

Obi-Wan felt so warm in his heart that he didn’t know what to say. He kissed Anakin’s forehead and decided to make breakfast. As he stood by the door, he asked, “Are you sure you aren’t hungry?”

“I’m sure,” Anakin said, a small smile on his face.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Obi-Wan promised.

“Okay.”

Obi-Wan ate and went back upstairs, veering off to the bathroom when he remembered to change his bandage. He peeled it off in front of the mirror, pleased when the skin underneath didn’t look too gruesome. He cleaned the wound carefully, disliking the tenderness of the surrounding skin, and secured a fresh bandage in place. He ran his fingers through his hair, finding the bump on the back of his head had gone down. He brushed his hair, and his teeth as a second thought, removing the stubborn smell of caf from his mouth before returning to Anakin’s room.

It looked like Anakin had nodded off, but as soon as Obi-Wan walked in he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed again. “So,” he started, “Are we doing anything today?”

“Just resting,” Obi-Wan replied, taking his seat next to Anakin.

“We could watch a movie on your laptop,” Anakin suggested.

“No, darling, you have to give your mind time to recover.”

“What about one we’ve already seen?”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin bit his lip, thinking. “Can you read to me?”

“No.”

“Can Elan come over?”

“No.”

“Ahsoka?”

Obi-Wan answered “no” as Anakin huffed. After a few seconds, he said, “There must be something we can do while I’m confined to my bed.” He fought the upward curl of his lips.

“ _You_ can sleep,” Obi-Wan replied, “I will watch over you.”

Anakin sighed with exaggerated melancholy. He lowered himself flat against the mattress and turned on his side, away from Obi-Wan, his hand balled up in the blankets. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to touch him. His hair just barely spilled off his head and onto his pillow, where the curls looked softer than feathers, and the blankets draped over Anakin’s lower half only, his back facing Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan admired the slope of his shoulders. “I’m hot,” Anakin groaned, interrupting Obi-Wan’s observations.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, saying, “I’ll turn on the fan for you.”

Anakin threw off the covers as Obi-Wan went to flip the switch, then stripped off his pants and belt and tunics, tossing all of yesterday’s clothes on the floor by his bed. He decided that even his undershirt was too much. Obi-Wan turned around as Anakin was taking off the shirt and chastised, “Anakin!”

Anakin grinned in relief as cool air caressed his naked skin. “That’s much better,” he said, teasing, “I think I’d take off my underwear, too, if you weren’t here.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and moved to sit beside him as he tried to keep himself from staring.

A couple minutes passed of Anakin lying on his bed nonchalantly and Obi-Wan pretending to nap. Anakin scratched an itch on his arm, and then his collarbone. Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the sound. “My skin is dry,” Anakin told him, “Will you get me some lotion?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan went to the bathroom and returned with a scent he hoped Anakin would like. He started to hand the bottle to Anakin and the boy pushed it back into his hands. “Do it for me?” he asked.

“Anakin, you’re fully capable of doing it yourself,” Obi-Wan said, finding the idea way too tempting.

“But I’m supposed to rest, you said it yourself.”

Obi-Wan looked into his blue eyes and surrendered. “Where do you want it?”

Anakin glanced at himself as if to determine what was necessary and then answered, “Everywhere.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and said, “Alright,” as if to assure himself that it was alright. He walked to the end of the bed and squirted some lotion into the palm of his hand and started with Anakin’s feet. He worked the lotion into his skin, massaging the bottom of Anakin’s foot every few seconds. Anakin tried with all his might not to be ticklish. Obi-Wan picked up his other foot, glancing briefly at Anakin’s red face. Anakin couldn’t take it anymore.

The air trapped inside Anakin’s mouth came out in a funny, “Pffffffttt!” He burst into laughter, and Obi-Wan looked mad for a second before continuing his work on Anakin’s foot. It was pure agony.

“I take it back!” Anakin shrieked, “Everywhere but the feet!”

Obi-Wan set his foot down and said, “You are so spoiled.”

Anakin relaxed, his head rolling to the side to look at Obi-Wan. “And who is responsible for that?”

Obi-Wan squeezed more lotion out of the bottle and began rubbing it into Anakin’s calf. “I am,” he replied, sighing, though it sounded a little wistful. His hands slowed as he spoke to Anakin, fingers working the muscle. “When your mother and I had you, we promised to give you the best life possible. In Tatooine, that meant keeping everyone fed, and sheltered, and safe.” Obi-Wan’s hands migrated to Anakin’s knee, and his lower thigh after. Anakin’s heart beat a little faster in his chest. “It was simple,” Obi-Wan said, running out of lotion to spread. He put more in his palm and rubbed it into Anakin’s other leg, which Anakin extended for a moment, until Obi-Wan reached his knee, and when he set his foot against the mattress the leg of his boxers slipped down enough to make Anakin wonder if Obi-Wan would continue lotioning all the exposed skin or halt at a certain point. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan slowed his travel but didn’t leave what was visible to him dry. Anakin wished his hand would slip under his boxers…

“In Naboo, I thought I could offer you more,” he continued, moving to the side of the bed so he could massage Anakin’s hand. “Beautiful green hills to play in. A city so serene that it blended in with the landscape. More water in a single lake than you’d ever seen in the desert.” Anakin smiled at the memory as Obi-Wan smoothed lotion into his right arm, then his left. “I know all this moving has been hard for you. But after Ventress…”

“It wasn’t the same,” Anakin said for him.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly before drizzling more lotion on Anakin’s stomach. Anakin shivered and protested, “That’s cold!” and Obi-Wan laughed. “You asked for this,” Obi-Wan reminded him. He laid his hand across Anakin’s stomach gently and moved his hand in circles across the soft skin and said, “I was sure that moving here would be better.” He smoothed his hand over Anakin’s ribs.  Anakin took a deep breath. “So naively sure,” Obi-Wan went on, “I thought a small town buried in the woods couldn’t hurt us.” His fingers ghosted across Anakin’s chest, just barely brushing against a nipple. “With this creaky old house and a motel where we could be nice hosts to nice people…” He pushed his thumbs into the muscle of Anakin's shoulders briefly before touching his collarbones with the pads of his fingers. Then he put his hand flat against Anakin's chest and slid it upwards until it was around Anakin's neck. Anakin tilted his head back slightly, watching Obi-Wan with wide eyes. His fingers moved up and down, careful not to grip too tightly, and his eyes seemed so intense Anakin thought he’d see right through him. Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed as he squeezed with his thumb and two fingers on either side of his neck. “Are you alright, my darling?” he asked, now meeting Anakin’s eyes, “Your pulse is so high.”

Anakin rose up and grabbed Obi-Wan, swiftly pulling him down against him. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s back, under his arms, so tight that Obi-Wan brought his legs up onto the bed to get more comfortable. Anakin wrapped his legs around him too. He buried his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, met his eyes and murmured, “I just love you _so much_.”

Obi-Wan brushed the hair out of Anakin’s eyes and smiled. “I love you, too, Anakin.”

Anakin’s composure broke and he hugged Obi-Wan with his whole body.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Obi-Wan soothed. He kissed Anakin’s cheek, and Anakin loosened his grip enough for Obi-Wan to dip his head into the curve of Anakin’s neck and send a series of bearded kisses to a single spot. Anakin giggled, then looked at Obi-Wan seriously as the man left his neck.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Anakin’s gaze dropped to Obi-Wan’s lips and he frowned as he looked away.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called, his body warm against Anakin’s. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” bemoaned Anakin.                                                      

Obi-Wan slipped his arms around him. “Don’t sound so sad,” Obi-Wan told him, “It’s a good thing.”

Anakin’s voice wavered. “Not when you’re saying it to someone as awful as me.”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted and he begged, “Why would you say something like that?”

“I can’t control my thoughts,” Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan freed one arm to sweep his fingers across Anakin’s cheek and along his jaw in an echoing motion. “Are you having bad thoughts?”

Anakin’s lips quivered and he said, “No, no, not like that.”

“Are you sure you aren’t depressed?” Obi-Wan asked softly. “You cry so often, and I don’t mean for you to hide your feelings, but I wonder sometimes if there’s something more to it.” Anakin shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Okay,” Obi-Wan said hesitantly, “What thoughts are you having?”

“Thoughts about you,” he blubbered.

“Me?” Obi-Wan questioned. “What about me?”

Anakin didn’t know how to tell him. He ran his fingers along Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I had this dream… about being with you…”

Obi-Wan remembered.

“And now I think about you more and more.” He let go of Obi-Wan and covered his face, tears slipping past his closed eyes. “I’m so awful, you must hate me!”

Obi-Wan sat up and pulled Anakin’s hands away from his eyes, then pulled him into his arms. Anakin pushed him away but Obi-Wan held him steadfast. “Listen to me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said firmly, “You are not attracted to me.”

“I just told you—”

“No, listen. You’re not awful, and I don’t hate you. This is completely normal.”

“W-what?”

“You’re getting older, and you’re developing sexually. It can be confusing. You’re just confused.”

“Father—”

“Remember when you told me you liked boys?”

Anakin took a breath. “Boys and girls,” he mumbled.

“See?” Obi-Wan gazed at him steadily, not disgusted or angry, the opposite of how Anakin imagined he would be. Obi-Wan said, “We understand ourselves better over time. You and I are only human—instinctual in some ways. So you might notice my body from time to time. It doesn’t make you bad, or sick.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No! I’m telling you, people mostly dream about being with their parents, their masters, their friends. It doesn’t make sense, it’s just how we are.”

Anakin wiped his eyes, and Obi-Wan smiled at him. “It’s all a matter of choice, Anakin. Whatever crazy impulses you have, and believe me, I have them too—you can just look right at them and say, that’s stupid!”

Anakin laughed.

Obi-Wan hugged him, saying, "You have nothing to worry about. And you can come to me with questions, even if it seems awkward."

Anakin laughed again, the sound slightly choked as he visualized asking him every odd thing that had come to mind. 

"Please, go easy on yourself," Obi-Wan advised, "You've just had a head injury."

"I'll try," Anakin replied, leaning in to Obi-Wan. The warmth of his body and the rumble of his voice had made Anakin feel comfortable again. Obi-Wan just held him close.

“I think my head hurts again,” Anakin said.

“Rest,” Obi-Wan said, and let go of him. “You’ll feel better.” Anakin lied down as Obi-Wan gathered the blankets Anakin had thrown aside. He tucked them in around Anakin and noticed that the boy’s eyes were already closed. His eyelashes looked even softer than his hair.

“Sweet dreams,” Obi-Wan whispered, wearing the look of a man carrying the knowledge of his certain doom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a century since the last update, but writer's block had me in its Sithly clutches. Luckily, I've turned back to the light side--this chapter is extra long, and the next chapter (and upcoming chapters) already have some scenes written. So, please enjoy this chapter composed of Psycho references, emotional turmoil, and lots of kisses!

"Wake up, Anakin," came a soft, sing-songy voice, "Anakin..."

Anakin blinked groggily. Obi-Wan came into focus. "Hi, Father," he said, voice rough from sleep.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Come with me," he beckoned, backing away from the bed. "I want to show you something."

Anakin looked over at the blue light of his clock and then forced himself out of bed. "It must be something good to get me up at midnight," he replied. 

Obi-Wan kept smiling and left Anakin's sight.

"Hey, wait up!"

Anakin followed Obi-Wan out the bedroom door and spotted him down the hallway. Obi-Wan pressed a finger to his lips, then held out his hand for Anakin to take.

Anakin walked towards him and took his hand. He felt Obi-Wan's fingers close around his, warm and steady. Obi-Wan started to lead him down the stairs as Anakin whispered, "Father."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him from one step below Anakin's. "Yes?"

"Is this a dream?"

The affection in Obi-Wan's expression was clear even with all the lights of the house turned off. "No, honey, you're awake. Can you feel this?" He brought Anakin's hand to his lips.

Anakin felt the press of Obi-Wan's lips against his knuckles, soft like a pillow, and the brush of his beard as he pulled away and gazed at him with eyebrows raised. 

Anakin nodded, unable to help the smile on his face.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, and turned to lead Anakin down the stairs again. He dropped Anakin's hand to pull his cloak from the rack by the door and shrug it on. Then he opened the front door and stepped into the cold night air.

Anakin went after him, careful not to get splinters in his feet from the old wood of the porch. Obi-Wan stood still at the top of the concrete stairs, head raised to look at something. The moon shined on him, making his golden hair turn silver, and his pale skin glow white. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan would look the same in old age. He went to his side and Obi-Wan hugged him, enveloping him in his heavy cloak. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and told him, "You look handsome in the moonlight."

Obi-Wan nearly laughed. "You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"Seen what?"

Obi-Wan turned Anakin around with two hands on his shoulders, then clasped his hands in front of him, his cloak keeping the both of them warm.

Anakin finally saw what Obi-Wan woke him up for. The General's Motel sign had been torn down. In its place was a neon blue sign, towering over the motel, bright and glowing. It read "Kenobi Motel".

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin and nuzzled against his hair, its color gray in the night's moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" Obi-Wan said dreamily, "Our name in lights."

A great calm washed over Anakin and he stared at the sign in wonder. "It is," he replied, "Thank you, Father."

"Oh, Anakin..." Obi-Wan turned him around again and held his face with both hands. "I love you."

Anakin blushed and tried to look at his feet. "Love you too."

Obi-Wan kissed his nose. He said, "Let's go inside."

Anakin nodded and looked at the motel sign one last time. They walked back to the porch and Anakin said, "The night is so peaceful."

"I think so, too," Obi-Wan replied, smiling. They went inside. "You need your rest, though. We'll open as soon as you're well again."

Anakin tried to stifle a yawn, and failed.

"See?" Obi-Wan said. They went up the stairs.

"I wasn't arguing," Anakin said.

"But you wanted to," Obi-Wan teased. He slipped his cloak off his shoulders.

"You know me best, huh?"

Obi-Wan went to his room, and Anakin followed. Obi-Wan laid his cloak across the back of a chair and stretched. "I have known you your whole life," he said, and got in his bed.

Anakin lied down next to him and put his hand on his chest, the low crisscross of his tunic allowing Anakin to run his fingers through the spattering of hair there. "It's not fair," Anakin said. 

"What's not fair?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice hushed as if he were talking to an infant.

"I've only known you about half your life."

He laughed slightly. "That's longer than Satine knew me. Longer than your mother knew me. It's even longer than my time as a Padawan. Of course, I was a youngling before that, but Yoda didn't really know me then."

With a little smirk on his lips, Anakin asked, "Are you saying I know you best?"

Obi-Wan put his hand over Anakin's and met his eyes. "Yes. Get under the covers now, Anakin," he said, then added quietly, "If you're staying, that is."

"Where else would I go?" Anakin said, sitting up.

Obi-Wan gave him a look, eyes narrowing, then smiling, and Anakin gave him a kiss in return. He got under the covers as Obi-Wan wondered again if he should start acting differently towards him. Obi-Wan turned on his side and Anakin curled around him. Obi-Wan stared at the walls of his room as he considered imposing some rules.  _No kissing. No sleeping together. At least five inches of space between us at all times..._

But it didn't feel right. They had never been normal, or whatever normal was for other fathers and sons. Their normal broke every rule Obi-Wan might conjure up.

He could still feel the imprint of Anakin's lips on his cheek. He closed his eyes, his heart heavy.

* * *

Two days before the arrival of the new motel sign, Padmé had gone to the sheriff's station to give her eye witness account of what had occurred the day prior. She returned with two lightsabers and a message for Obi-Wan.

"Rex wants to meet you at the Outlander Club." She handed the lightsabers over to Obi-Wan. "He said Cody had these."

Obi-Wan attached his to his belt and decided to leave Anakin's in his room.  "Thank you, Padmé," he replied, "When does Rex want to meet?"

"As soon as possible," she said, and started taking pins out of her hair. "I'll watch over Anakin. Just don't be long, or I may fall asleep alongside him." Padmé yawned through the last two words, furthering her point.

Obi-Wan nodded and left after checking on Anakin one last time. He drove into town and found the place easily enough. He'd noticed its Now Open sign once while driving around town with Anakin.

Inside, he found Rex sipping from a glass of something red. There weren't very many other people in the room—a Togruta at the other end of the bar counter, some humans at the too small table near the exit. It was only lunch time, after all. Obi-Wan made his way to the counter and sat next to Rex, offering a simple, "Hello."

Rex set his drink down and asked, "What would you like?"

"To drink?"

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan's first thought was to decline, but what harm could it do? "I'll have a Tatooine Sunrise."

Rex chuckled a little and then ordered it for him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Rex sipped his drink and explained, "I've always heard that one called 'Tatooine Sunburn.'"

"With good reason," Obi-Wan retorted, smiling slightly. The bartender placed Obi-Wan's drink in front of him and Obi-Wan took a generous swig, enjoying the burn down his throat.

Rex finished off his glass and, not having another reason to stall, cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize for everything that happened yesterday," he said.

Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "I'm a little surprised, Rex."

Rex frowned. "Why's that?"

"I thought you'd have some questions for me. Formal Sheriff's Deputy things."

"It's not that I don't, but," he paused, "I can see you're a victim in this." He gestured to the bandage underneath Obi-Wan's bangs.

"I'm not a  _victim_ ," he insisted, and took another swell of his drink. 

"That's not what I meant," Rex said quickly. "I mean that I know Cody is in the wrong."

"You didn't before?" questioned Obi-Wan, eyebrows raised.

It felt like a test. It  _was_  a test. Cody said Rex knew, and even if their near-kiss was now awkward for both of them, it still hurt.

Rex took in his meaning, and he couldn't answer. Before he'd felt powerless to do anything. Cody was Sheriff. Now it was clear even Cody could answer for his crimes, and that his logic had been wrong, and maybe selfish. Going up against Cody could've put himself in danger, and he'd had enough of that. They'd played reconcilable siblings long enough to run the town.  _Save the town,_  Rex corrected, but it didn't matter if people still got hurt.

Obi-Wan was done looking for an answer in Rex's eyes and instead stared down at his Tatooine Sunrise, watching the mint green contents swirl as he moved the glass with flexing fingers.

"I am sorry," Rex said, "For everything Cody's done. And for everything I didn't do."

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach left and Obi-Wan felt warm all over instead. _Thank you, Tatooine Sunrise._ Still, he wondered, "Where is Cody, anyway?"

Rex was glad for the change of subject. "He's at the hospital, actually. We took him to the station first, but as soon as he came to, he started complaining of a headache. It kept getting worse, so I took him in."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly and sipped his drink.

"Don't worry, though. He's not going anywhere. I alerted the hospital staff to be wary, and he's cuffed to the bed now, not your sink."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, or even smile. Rex tapped his fingers against his empty glass, thinking, then said, "Padmé is pretty spectacular, isn't she?"

"Don't get any ideas," Obi-Wan replied, smiling as Rex shook his head vehemently. "She is," Obi-Wan said, "Though I don't know where she picked up her blaster skills."

"Well, I'm happy to have her on the force no matter the case. She's a smooth talker. Answered all my questions without skipping a beat."

"She didn't see everything," Obi-Wan said simply.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope." He almost laughed at how easily the drink was getting to him.

Rex was relieved to see Obi-Wan in better spirits. "Another time, then," he said. He looked at his watch. "Before I go back to the station, I wanted to ask how Anakin was."

Anakin's "bad thoughts" came to mind, leaving Obi-Wan guilty. He took a deep breath so he could focus on Anakin's physical state of being. "He's recovering. He has to stay home from school for a few days. I told him what happened, but I don't know if it really sunk in, not with his head injury." Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with one hand, fingers on either side of the bandage there. "Things like this aren't good for him. He's so young. He shouldn't have to see... It's hard enough to deal with as an adult."

Rex nodded, his determination to keep them all safe growing. He stood from his seat and patted Obi-Wan's shoulder, sporting a half-smile before saying, "If Anakin is anything like his father, he'll be just fine."

Obi-Wan smiled back. Rex left him to his thoughts. They were soon interrupted by a gravelly voice and a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Would you like to buy some death—"

Obi-Wan turned to his right and gawked at the teenage boy beside him. "Elan!"

Elan's eyes went wide and he stashed the goods in his long coat. He tried to explain as quickly as he could, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was you, for some reason—"

"Didn't expect to see me in a bar? I  _certainly_  didn't expect to see you."

Elan could feel himself turning pale.

Obi-Wan’s expression melted into sympathy. "Sit beside me, Elan, and don't look so scared. I’m not going to get you in trouble.”

Elan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sat on the stool next to him. He put his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands, looking miserable.

“Did you know Deputy Rex was sitting where you are not more than a minute ago?” Obi-Wan asked.

“What?” he responded, panic in his eyes.

“He’s gone now,” Obi-Wan said, “But you need to be more careful. What was it you wanted to sell me?”

Elan bowed his head and muttered, “Death sticks.”

“ _Death sticks?_ ” Obi-Wan repeated. “Those are incredibly toxic, Elan.”

“I _know_ ,” he replied petulantly, then feeling the weight of Obi-Wan’s parental gaze, he told him, “I don’t use them myself.”

Obi-Wan sighed and brought his glass to his lips again. He didn’t lecture Elan anymore after that, so Elan thought it was safe to change the subject.

“This isn’t a bar,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Earlier, you said this was a bar. Technically it’s a nightclub. The owners just haven’t converted it yet.”

“And these owners… They’re okay with you being in here? Even though you’re too young?”

“As long as I don’t spook the customers,” Elan said, his antennapalps retracting into his head. “Not a shifty Balosar anymore, am I?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his eyes. “By the Force, how did you _do_ that?” He reached out to touch Elan’s hair but stopped halfway between them, catching himself.

Elan laughed a little. “How many of those have you had?” he asked, pointing to Obi-Wan’s drink.

“Just the one.”

“Uh huh,” Elan replied, picking up a menu, “And what’s it called?”

“Tatooine… Sunrise. Or Sunburn.”

Elan scanned the menu until he found it. “Did you know there’s _two_ Starshine Surprises in that glass?”

“Yep.”

He started laughing. “It says, ‘Not recommended for human consumption.’”

“That’s why I like it. One drink and I’m done for,” Obi-Wan said, vaguely recalling how he’d only intended to take a few sips when he’d asked for it.

“You better leave it to species who can handle it better,” Elan joked, “A Balosar, such as myself…” He moved to pick up the glass.

Obi-Wan smacked Elan’s hand, then felt bad and held it so he could rub out the red spot.

Elan couldn’t stop laughing then, the sound filling the room like nothing else. Obi-Wan laughed too, more at Elan’s reaction than himself. He let go of Elan’s hand and downed the rest of his drink before leaving his seat. Elan stood up and Obi-Wan put his arm around his shoulders, saying, “Let’s get you home.” He shook his finger at him as he started walking towards the exit, reprimanding lightly, “You shouldn’t be here… Naughty boy.”

Elan turned red at that, then realized what he was saying. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive!”

They pushed through the door and walked into the parking lot. “Who’s gonna take us home then?” Obi-Wan said quizzically.

Elan grinned. Anakin was going to _love_ hearing about this. “I will,” he said, then held out his hand, “Gimme your keys.”

“Hmmm…” Obi-Wan pulled them out of his robe pocket and dropped them into Elan’s hand.

“Thank you kindly, sir,” said Elan. He recognized Obi-Wan’s car, unlocked it, and held open the passenger door for him. Elan got in the front seat and started the car. He drove back through the town, slowly at Obi-Wan's request, because 35 miles per hour was too fast, apparently. Every now and then Elan glanced at Obi-Wan. Usually he was looking out the window. This time he was looking back at Elan. Elan let his antennapalps sprout out of the top of his head. Obi-Wan started snickering uncontrollably.

Elan's attention returned to the road, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Obi-Wan clamp a hand over his mouth. They reached one of the few intersections in town during a red light. Elan turned to Obi-Wan again, who'd managed to quiet down a little. 

"What happened here?" he asked, tapping his own forehead.

Obi-Wan squinted at him, then said, "Right. That's thanks to my ex-boyfriend."

Elan frowned. "Anakin didn't mention—"

"...if boyfriend is even the right word. I feel like I'm too old for boyfriends."

Elan remembered Anakin's story about Ventress and grew a little worried.

"Should've gotten one when I was younger. But there were so many  _rules!"_  He threw his hands up in the air. "Everything was  _forbidden!_ If they could see me now..."  _They'd say I told you so._

"You know he's an asshole for hurting you, right?" Elan cut in.

Obi-Wan looked at him, confused.

Someone honked behind them. Elan stuck his hand out the window and hit the gas. When they'd driven out of the main town, Elan slowed down and observed Obi-Wan looking out the window again.

"What's his name?" Elan asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"C'mon, this is gonna make you feel better. What's his name?"

"Cody," Obi-Wan said, hating the sound of it.

"Okay. Now say, 'Cody is an asshole.'"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Cody is an asshole. There."

"I don't believe you," Elan persisted, "Say it again."

"Cody is an _asshole_."

"Almost," he said, "You can do better than that."

"Cody is an asshole!"

Elan grinned. "Yeah, he is! Don't you forget it."

"Never," Obi-Wan swore. He did feel better. After a few quiet minutes of driving, Elan parked the car in front of the house and helped Obi-Wan up the stairs. He rang the doorbell with a slight smirk on his face, but instead of Anakin, it was Padmé who came to the door and saw Obi-Wan draped across him.

"Hi," Elan said.

"...Hi," Padmé replied, looking back and forth between them.

"He's a little drunk," Elan explained, "so I brought him home."

Padmé sighed with her whole body, it seemed. "Come on in."

They walked inside and Elan asked, "Where's Anakin?"

Obi-Wan slipped away from Elan and made his way up the stairs, his face all lit up.

"I think Obi-Wan just went to get him," Padmé said, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." She was still wearing her officer's uniform. Elan watched her disappear down a hallway as he sat on the couch. He ran his hand across the soft fabric of the cushion next to him, remembering how he and Anakin had gotten caught there. A smile fought its way onto his face.

Padmé came back and sat next to Elan. She held out her hand and dropped some credits into Elan's. "For your trouble," she said.

Elan stared at the credits in his hand before he fully comprehended what she'd said. "I can't take this!" he exclaimed, trying to give the money back to her. 

Padmé looked like she hadn't slept in days, which was gaining more truth as the hours passed. Slowly, she said, "Please, keep it. My hands are full taking care of everyone—I know what a favor you've just done for us." She waited for him to pocket the money, but still he held it in the palm of his hand.

"It really wasn't any trouble," he said quietly. The way Padmé looked sort of reminded him of his mother. Except Padmé hadn't said anything mean to go along with her exhausted appearance. Elan smiled as he added, "It was actually kinda fun."

"Exactly how much did he have to drink?" Padmé asked.

"Not a lot." Elan set the credits on the table before sitting back and putting his feet up. He crossed his arms and told her, "Just enough, I'd say."

Upstairs, Obi-Wan had snuck into Anakin’s room. At least, he thought he was being quiet. Anakin stirred right away and sat up in his bed, the blankets slipping down his body, reminding him he’d taken off just about all his clothes a few hours earlier. Obi-Wan just grinned madly and pulled Anakin out of bed and into a hug. “I missed you so much!” he declared.

Anakin laughed and said, “Where’ve you been?”

“I had a drink with Rex,” Obi-Wan replied, still holding Anakin snug against him.

Anakin had to remember he wasn’t supposed to argue in these matters. Hesitantly, he asked, “And how did that go?”

Obi-Wan started petting Anakin’s hair. “Oh, it was fine. Rex is sorry. He even asked about you.” After a moment, Obi-Wan said, “You have such beautiful hair, did you know?”

Anakin took a step back so he could look at Obi-Wan. His cheeks were rosy red and he was smiling again. “Father,” Anakin said, “Are you drunk?”

“Am I?” Obi-Wan looked himself over but everything seemed alright. “Elan said I was.”

“Elan?”

“Yes! Elan drove me here.”

Anakin wasn’t sure whether to believe him but the excitement over Elan was unquestionably contagious. “You mean he’s here now? Downstairs?”

“I think so,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin started throwing on clothes like there was no tomorrow. When he’d donned a fresh set of pants and an undershirt, he flung open the door to his room and raced down the stairs. Elan was at the bottom of the stairs when Anakin crashed into him, arms wrapping around him tight, his breath heavy.

Elan managed a laugh despite the crushing embrace. “Easy, tiger! I won’t run away if you let go, I promise!”

Anakin’s head throbbed from the slight amount of exercise, but he didn’t care. “Tigers never release their prey,” he replied, smile splitting his face before he tilted his head and played at biting Elan’s neck, his teeth only halted by the band Elan wore.

Elan was seriously contemplating tossing the band aside, along with his long coat and his boots and everything else that shielded his skin from Anakin. Instead, he urged, “Anakin, your sister—”

Anakin stopped nipping at Elan’s jawline and asked, “Yeah?”

“She’s just in the other room.”

Anakin made his voice low. “I thought you liked being watched.”

Elan shoved him, the vexation in him making a face Anakin deemed adorable. “You know me too well,” Elan muttered. “What I’m trying to tell you is she doesn’t look so good.”

“Let’s go check on her then,” Anakin replied. They went to the family room and found Padmé asleep on the couch. Anakin held his hand to her forehead, then grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. “I think that’s all she needed,” he said.

Elan agreed. “And your dad?”

“Better check on him, too. He doesn’t usually drink.”

Anakin took the stairs slowly, fighting off fatigue. He was _not_ going to give up an opportunity to spend time with Elan. Elan trailed behind him, saying, “You should have seen him in the car. He wouldn’t stop giggling.”

“Really?” Anakin tried to remember the last time Obi-Wan allowed himself to have fun. “Did you tell him a joke or something?”

“I’ll show you,” Elan said, grabbing Anakin’s hand and dragging him up the rest of the stairs. Obi-Wan was still in Anakin’s room, sitting on the bed. He’d picked up a photo album and was tracing the pictures with his finger.

“Father,” Anakin called.

Obi-Wan looked up from the album in his lap and jumped to his feet, saying, “There’s my baby!” He held the album out in front of him so both the boys could see. “Look how little you were!”

Elan smiled at the image of little Anakin with a mop of blond hair and sand-colored clothing. Obi-Wan shut the album, ditched it on the nightstand, and cupped his hands to Anakin’s cheeks. “You’re so big now,” he admired.

Elan snickered. “ _Big_.”                 

Anakin glared at him so hard Elan thought he might spontaneously combust. Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s cheeks warm under his thumbs and removed them to get a better look at the color underneath. He was so _pretty…_

Anakin cleared his throat, which had gone tight when he caught a snippet of Obi-Wan’s thoughts. He said, “Elan tells me you had a laugh attack earlier.”

“It felt _much_ better than a panic attack,” Obi-Wan responded giddily, his memories of the latter tucked far away.

“You remember what he did?” Anakin asked, glancing at Elan with eyebrows raised. Obi-Wan shook his head. Elan repeated the magic trick, antennapalps making their disappearance before he bowed.

Anakin’s jaw dropped. Obi-Wan tried not to laugh, and failed. Elan returned to his normal appearance as Anakin exclaimed, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

Obi-Wan strode up to Elan as a little piece of memory made its way through the fog. “You’re not shifty,” he said, holding his palms to either side of Elan’s face as he did Anakin’s, “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Elan felt like Obi-Wan had lit a sun inside him. He glanced at Anakin, not knowing what to do. Elan caught a glimpse of Anakin’s smirk before he stepped forward and took hold of Obi-Wan’s arm. “Come on, Father,” he said, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Bed?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Yes, bed,” Anakin said again. He led him through the door to his room and Elan followed.

“But I don’t want to go to bed,” Obi-Wan explained, utterly confused as to why Anakin would come to that conclusion.

Anakin put his hands on his shoulders and pushed gently until he sat on the bed. “It’s okay, Father,” Anakin soothed. He stooped to take off Obi-Wan’s red boots and placed them to the side of the bed neatly. When he stood up again, he reached for Obi-Wan’s belt, thinking all its attachments would be uncomfortable to sleep with.

Obi-Wan snatched his wrist to stop him. “Don’t— I don’t want—”

Anakin froze, seeing such uncertainty in his eyes. “Don’t you trust me?”

When Obi-Wan didn’t reply, Anakin worried that he’d lost his father’s trust. Maybe he’d gone out to drink because of him. Maybe he couldn’t stand being the subject of Anakin’s thoughts. Maybe he was afraid Anakin would act on them.

Elan was there beside him suddenly. He looked at Anakin briefly before taking Obi-Wan’s hand away from his wrist, drawing Obi-Wan’s wide-eyed attention along with it. He released Obi-Wan’s hand and tucked a finger under his chin, saying, “You’re perfect the way you are, too.”

Obi-Wan smiled up at Elan while Elan’s free hand unclipped Obi-Wan’s belt and set it to the side of him. In a softer version of his rough voice, Elan asked, “You feeling sleepy yet?”

Obi-Wan reassessed and decided, yes, he was, so Elan moved the belt out of the way while Obi-Wan got under the covers. He was thirsty, too, so he reached for the glass of water on his nightstand, nearly knocking it over before Elan grabbed it.

“Here, I got it,” Elan said, holding the glass up to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan sipped from it, wiped his mouth, and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“Everything’s alright,” Elan whispered back, “You need anything else?”

Obi-Wan’s sight left Elan as he answered, “Anakin.”

Anakin had been watching, somewhat in a trance, but at the sound of his name he realized maybe he’d overreacted. His head was hurting something fierce with all the worry. He knelt by Obi-Wan’s side and decided to keep his hands to himself this time. But just in case Obi-Wan needed reminding, he gave him a very adamant, “ _I love you_.”

Obi-Wan hooked his hand behind Anakin’s neck and kissed him right on the mouth. It wasn’t one of his short and sweet kisses, either. Anakin began to panic because Elan was _right there_ and _how in the world do I explain this_ and as he pulled away, Obi-Wan’s grip seemed to be tightening, and the kiss was getting longer, now 3 seconds, now 4 seconds, now 5 seconds…

Anakin broke the kiss with a _smack_ and held the hand that had trapped him so Obi-Wan wouldn’t try that again. Obi-Wan hummed and let himself rest, his head sinking into his pillow while he watched Anakin’s Force signature spark to life. He couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer and he started to drift off, a hint of a smile on his face.

Anakin turned to Elan with the reddest face his body could produce as Elan asked, skeptically, “Does he normally kiss you like that?”

“No,” he blurted, shaking his head, “No, he’s definitely drunk.”

Elan’s lips slid into a smirk as he curled a finger towards himself. “C’mere,” he said.

Anakin took a step forward and Elan took one back. Anakin narrowed his eyes and took another step. Elan backed away from him. Anakin paused, calculated his next move, and then lurched forward, ready to snag Elan into his arms, but Elan spun on his heel and bolted through the door into Anakin’s room, just out of reach.

Anakin’s face lit up with a devilish grin and he strode into the room, closing the door behind him without so much as a sound. Elan was leaning on the wall opposite the bed, arms crossed casually, gaze dragging over Anakin before he met his eyes and taunted, “I’m waiting.”

Anakin rushed to the other side of the room and Elan skirted out of the way again, to the left by Anakin’s bookshelf. Anakin huffed and chased after him. Elan waited till the last second to move and tried to cross the bed. Anakin caught his ankle and pulled him back, nearly laughing at Elan’s belated, “ _Shit_.” He grabbed Elan’s shoulder and spun him around, lowering his voice to tell him, “You’re _mine_.”

Elan sat up, got in Anakin’s face, and breathed, “Prove it.”

Anakin seized his mouth, his heartbeat thudding incessantly in his ears. Elan kissed him eagerly, all lips as he stood and peeled off his coat. It fell to the floor as Elan tilted his head to the side, split tongue finding its way into Anakin’s open mouth. Anakin panted against him as Elan teased him with just the tips.

Anakin felt lightheaded, but it was nothing compared to the heat gathering low in his stomach. He pulled back and reached behind Elan’s neck to tug off that troublesome band. He tossed it aside as Elan sat on the bed and clambered backwards until he was met with Anakin’s low headboard, wearing that same _come and get me_ expression. Anakin followed on his hands and knees, his vision seeming cloudy, but it didn’t matter because he closed his eyes as he kissed Elan again, one hand holding him up as the other closed around Elan’s neck.

Anakin didn’t quite squeeze hard enough, but Elan just smiled because Anakin was always sweet with him. He brought his knees up to his chest one at a time and pulled off his shoes and socks, fingers curling under Anakin’s shirt before the second boot had even met the floor.

Anakin sat up so Elan could pull his shirt off, and then he was blushing furiously as Elan ran his hand along his stomach and up his chest, obviously enthralled by Anakin’s appearance even though Anakin didn’t find himself all that impressive. His head was swimming with everything he wanted to do to Elan, while his lungs were working hard to compensate, leaving Anakin with the sensation of drowning in hot water.

Elan clasped his hands to either side of Anakin’s face and pulled him down to adorn him with another deep kiss. The sound that escaped Anakin was more than encouraging. Elan shifted so he was level with the bed, head supported by Anakin’s pillow, and buried one hand in Anakin’s hair while the other traveled from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back and pressed down, bringing their hips together.

Anakin breathed in sharply. That felt _good._ He moved to repeat the friction as Elan’s hands roamed over his back, nails digging in whenever Anakin ground against him just right. Anakin’s arms were starting to wobble, and his head was pounding now, different from the pounding of his heart in his chest. He wasn’t moving quite as fast as he wanted to, and he didn’t think he’d be able to unbutton Elan’s shirt without his other arm giving out on him. Elan was focused on pressing his lips to Anakin’s jaw, and on down his neck, the curve of it the most tempting thing he’d ever seen. Anakin stilled and concentrated on catching his breath. Elan thought he needed some encouragement. He hooked his leg around him and Anakin collapsed, his body shaking.

“Anakin?” Elan called, alarmed.

Anakin’s breath was heavy against Elan’s neck. “Elan, I… gotta tell you something…”

“What is it? Are you okay? You’re shaking,” he said, all in a rush.

Anakin dragged his hand up to the side of Elan’s face and stroked his cheek a few times. “I’ve got a concussion,” he confessed.

“What? Since when?”

“Since yesterday,” Anakin said, adding quietly, “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Elan tried to get a better look at him, but Anakin was pretty much deadweight on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Anakin to try to stay his trembling. “Why _didn’t_ you tell me?”

Anakin sighed. “I thought I’d be fine. And I really, really, wanted this,” he answered, pressing a kiss to the crook of Elan’s neck.

Elan groaned, a great deal of heat still welled up inside him. He stared at the ceiling as he asked, “What did your doctor tell you?”

“No strenuous mental or physical activity,” Anakin muttered.

“Oh my god, I could’ve killed you.”

Anakin tried to argue, but Elan cut him off.

“Just take it easy, ‘kay? You’re still shaking.” He adjusted his hold on Anakin and stroked his hair until Anakin relaxed. “How are you feeling now?” Elan asked.

“Better,” Anakin said, eyes half-closed. He ran his fingers along Elan’s neck before settling them in Elan’s thick brown hair. “Thank you for taking care of my daddy,” he murmured.

Elan gave him a throaty laugh. “It’s what you would’ve done.” He thought a moment, then asked, “How’d you get your concussion, anyway?”

“Same way Father got hurt," Anakin replied. 

"Cody?" Elan asked.

"Yeah." Anakin tried to sit up and asked, "How'd you know that?"

Elan brushed the hair out of Anakin's face, smiling slightly as he said, "Your daddy told me."

"Huh." Anakin shifted so he could rest his head on Elan's shoulder and hug him with an arm tucked snug against his side. Elan was glad some of the pressure was off his cock. He said, "I knew Cody was an asshole, but knowing he hurt you..." He kissed the top of Anakin's head and finished with, "I could kill him."

Anakin almost snorted. "Kill? Elan, you don't have a mean bone in your body!"

"Oh, I'll show you a mean bone," he retorted. Anakin couldn't help but laugh. “When you’re better, that is,” Elan revised.

“Do you even know which Cody to look for?” Anakin asked sleepily, just to keep the conversation going.

“Sure. I’ll make a list of all the Codys in town and cross off the ones that are too young or too old or too ugly—” Anakin poked Elan in the side, “Ow! And then I’ll kidnap the ones that are left and interrogate them until the guilty one talks.”

“That’s a good plan,” Anakin said, “but I’ll save you the time and tell you it was Sheriff Cody. Unfortunately…” Anakin yawned, “You won’t get your revenge since we made sure he got arrested this time.”

“Too bad,” Elan said, fingertips trailing up and down Anakin’s back lazily.

A few moments passed in silence before Anakin whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For not making this as good for you as the theater was for me.”

“Anakin…”

“What?”

“You don’t owe me anything. This was pretty good for what it was. And besides, there’s always next time.”

Anakin smiled and said, “Yeah.”

“I just have one question.”

“What’s that?”

“Am I a better kisser than your dad?”

Anakin thought his embarrassment would never end as his cheeks turned red once again.

“Well, am I?” Elan teased.

“Yes,” Anakin replied, “But the comparison’s kind of unfair.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

“And why is that?”

“He doesn’t have a snake tongue like you.”

Elan burst into laughter. “Snake?” He tried to quiet down, knowing Obi-Wan was right next door. “Anakin, you are the worst daddy’s boy I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Anakin groaned and said, “Shut up.”

“Okay,” Elan said, resolving to withhold his jokes until Anakin got some rest.

* * *

Anakin woke up to Elan shaking his shoulder. “What is it?” he grumbled.

“I heard your dad get up and thought you’d wanna put a shirt on,” Elan said.

Anakin lifted his head groggily and nodded. He slipped off the bed and rescued his shirt from the floor, then went to his dresser and picked out some robes, just to be safe. Elan watched him get dressed for a moment before he gathered his socks and his boots together and tugged them on. He looked around for his band and only found it when Anakin sauntered over and put it on for him, but not before leaving a few sloppy kisses in its place.

There was a knock on the door. Anakin ruffled the hair between Elan’s antennapalps and said, “Thank the Force for your hearing.” He opened the door and greeted Obi-Wan with a pleasant smile. “Hi, Father.”

“Hi, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, his eyes moving across the room, “And Elan.” Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin and asked, "I didn't sleep all day, did I?"

"No, it's only been..." Anakin glanced at his alarm clock, "two hours. You remember meeting up with Rex?"

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yes."

"And Elan taking you home?"

Obi-Wan looked a little embarrassed. "Vaguely," he answered, "Thank you, Elan."

"No problem," Elan replied, with a wink so quick it could’ve been imagined.

Obi-Wan smiled back at him and crossed his arms. "So, did you two work up an appetite?"

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat and he turned to look at Elan, whose cheeks grew pink as he shook his head.

"No?” Obi-Wan freed one hand to massage his temple. “Because I could use some caf, and maybe a really good sandwich. I’ll be downstairs if you change your minds.”

Anakin caught his hand as he turned to go and offered, “I could make it for you.”

Obi-Wan met him with curious eyes and ran his fingers through Anakin’s tousled hair. “You’re supposed to be resting,” he said.

“I have been resting,” Anakin said stubbornly.

Obi-Wan decided not to interrogate Elan about whether that was true or not. Frankly, he didn’t have the energy. “Alright, you can come with me.” He gave Anakin’s hand a squeeze before dropping it and turning to leave the room. Elan joined Anakin as they followed Obi-Wan, a little nervous as he watched Anakin stumble over the first few stairs. He pulled Anakin close to him with an arm around his middle and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Anakin replied, a hint of sweat on his brow.

Elan helped him down the stairs anyway. “You don’t have to pretend, you know.”

Anakin thought about it and realized that Elan was right—he really didn’t have to pretend—not when he was surrounded by the people who meant the most to him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and had Elan face him. “I love you,” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan froze where he stood. It felt like his heart had plummeted into the ground. Slowly, he turned to look at the two, saw Anakin caressing Elan’s face as Elan told him, with unparalleled happiness, “I love you, too.”

Obi-Wan forced his eyes away and tried to forget the feeling still pervading his body. Padmé stole his attention and he went to her sleeping form, still curled up on the couch. “Padmé,” he called quietly, “Sweetheart, wake up…”

Anakin kissed Elan, and hugged him too, loathing the moment when he would have to let go. Elan couldn’t stop smiling, even as he pressed his face into Anakin’s shoulder to hide it.

Padmé passed them on her way to her room, favoring a bed and comfortable clothes for catching up on sleep. She ruffled Anakin’s hair and he protested, “Hey!”

“Don’t squeeze the life out of him, now,” Padmé teased, one hand on the railing as she looked back at them.

Elan laughed. _He couldn’t if he tried._

* * *

When the boys had finally parted and Elan had left, Anakin found Obi-Wan eating a hastily made sandwich while a pot of caf brewed on the counter behind him. Anakin walked up to him and pointed out, "I said I would make it for you."

"Well, you were a little busy, and I was hungry."

Anakin grabbed a granola bar for himself and a pear on second thought as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I thought you could use a break, is all. Why don't you sit down?"

Obi-Wan had been standing while he ate, a sign Anakin figured meant he was anxious about something. "I'm waiting for the caf to finish," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin ate his granola bar as he observed Obi-Wan for clues as to what he was feeling. When that failed, Anakin tried to read his thoughts, but even the Force came up blank. Something must've happened for him to put up a wall. Anakin was almost afraid to ask. He cut his pear into slices slowly, watching the knife move through green skin and pale flesh. Obi-Wan poured himself some caf and when he'd finally sat down, Anakin sent one of the pear slices through the air to hover before Obi-Wan's mouth.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit and caught it between his teeth.  _He must not be too mad,_  Anakin thought, as he bit into his own slice.

Obi-Wan was unusually quiet for the rest of the day, but he still made sure Anakin was fed and well rested, refraining from any activities that could prolong his recovery. When night came, Anakin went to his own room without asking Obi-Wan if he wanted to continue with the normal sleeping arrangements. It was clear he didn't. But Anakin wasn't too lonely in his own bed as he turned his thoughts to Elan. His pillow smelled like Elan's hair, and the blankets captured the sweet smoky scent of his skin.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was eager to be with Elan again. The first words to come out of his mouth when Obi-Wan came to check on him were, “Can Elan come over?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said. He took a seat by Anakin’s bed.

“And why not?” Anakin challenged.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at him, then replied, “I saw how unsteady you were yesterday. You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

Anakin couldn’t deny that he’d stumbled a few times.

“I could text him for you, if you want,” Obi-Wan offered, gesturing to where Anakin’s phone sat on the nightstand.

Anakin smiled at him and nodded. Obi-Wan picked up the phone and found Elan’s name in the contacts.

"Tell him it's you," Anakin said. 

"Why?"

Anakin pressed his lips together. "Just tell him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me, he wants to talk to you. Just tell me what to write and I'll read what he says."

Anakin crossed his arms, legs trapped under his bedsheets. "Fine. Write 'I miss you already.’”

Obi-Wan typed it and clicked _send_. They waited and the phone beeped after a few seconds. Obi-Wan read, "I bet I know why." Turning the phone sideways, he said, "There's a winky face after that."

Anakin made himself keep a straight face and said, “As if the whole world revolves around you.”

After a moment, Obi-Wan said, “Not the whole world, just your world.” As Anakin smiled at that, the phone beeped again, and Obi-Wan read, “I miss you too. Wish I could be your doctor.”

"Something tells me your bedside manner isn't exactly standard," Anakin said, biting back a grin.

After a pause, Obi-Wan read, "You're damn right. My examinations are much more thorough."

Anakin giggled. Obi-Wan felt green run through his veins. "Help me, Doctor Elan, my head hurts!" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes alight. Obi-Wan typed it reluctantly. A moment passed and Obi-Wan's face turned scarlet. Anakin scrambled into an upright position and leaned over the side of the bed to get a look at Elan's reply. Obi-Wan held the phone away from him, using his other hand to keep Anakin in place. Anakin's curiosity had doubled by then and he demanded, "What? What did he say?"

Obi-Wan released Anakin's shoulder and sat back in his chair. He swallowed the lump in his throat and read, "Which one?"

Anakin stared at him a second, watching the red in his cheeks reemerge. "Tell him 'both.'"

Obi-Wan couldn't look at him. "Anakin, I—"

"He's just teasing, Father. Write 'both.'"

"I can't approve of this—it's—it's dirty—"

"It's harmless," Anakin insisted, still balancing on the edge of his bed. Obi-Wan didn't move a muscle, just looked at him. "Please," Anakin said, his voice lowered.

Obi-Wan huffed and sent the text. The phone beeped and Obi-Wan looked at it hesitantly. He ran his free hand over his face. "I can't read this out loud."

"Yes, you can," Anakin whined, "You just don't want to."

"Rest in bed for your head, sex in bed for the rest," he spilled.

"What was that?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"How can I reply to him if I don't know what he said?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I swear I didn't hear you—"

"Stop teasing me!"

Anakin flinched.

Obi-Wan stood up, tossed the phone on the bed, and strode out of the room.

The silence he left behind made the beat in Anakin's ears seem louder. He reached for his phone slowly. The light of the screen was a little agitating, but Anakin typed a quick message to Elan anyway. _Thanks, Doctor. Until next time._

Then he slipped out of bed and padded after Obi-Wan. He'd only gone to his room. He was standing by his window and looking out at the few cars passing by on the street. Anakin approached him cautiously. "Father?"

Obi-Wan turned to him for a second and looked out the window again, features set.

"Father, I didn't mean to upset you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Even though I don't really know why you're upset," Anakin murmured. Obi-Wan glowered out the window again. "I'll go," Anakin said, turning around. Obi-Wan snatched his hand and tugged slightly. Anakin stumbled towards him.

"You're my baby," Obi-Wan said, blue eyes meeting another pair.

Anakin waited for more of an explanation but none came. "I don't understand," he whispered.

"You're my baby," repeated Obi-Wan, "so I don't like thinking about you doing adult things."

"But I'm not a baby anymore," Anakin replied, "I thought you wanted me to act my age. To respect you and... And be a good son."

"You are a good son," Obi-Wan said, cupping a hand to his cheek.

Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Obi-Wan pulled his hand away.

Why was he being so frustrating? Anakin was determined to get through to him anyway. He said, "Elan only texts like that to make me laugh. He knows I don't take it seriously."

"Maybe you should," Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin tried to keep a cool head. "Elan would stop if I told him to," he insisted, "but like I said, it's harmless. It's not real."

Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling of offense. His eyes slid over Anakin's body once before holding Anakin's gaze. "You don't think he's getting off at the ideas you're putting into the palm of his hand?"

Anakin's lips twisted into a grimace. "I'd be happy if he was. He deserves it."

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan said sharply.

Anakin was silent. Obi-Wan looked out the window again. Anakin contemplated as he looked at his feet, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He took a step closer to Obi-Wan and said, "You weren't like this when I told you about the theater. And I know you like Elan. So something's changed."

Obi-Wan was quiet. Anakin was careful to keep his tone compassionate as he said, "If something's wrong, you can tell me. You don't exactly have anyone else to talk to."

Obi-Wan turned to him, expression soft, unguarded, a reflection of deeper feelings. He pulled Anakin into his arms. "I don't want you to grow up," he confessed.

Anakin hugged him back as he listened to Obi-Wan against his ear.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Leave you?" Anakin questioned.

"Kids grow up, they fall in love, they leave. That's what kids do."

Anakin's brows wound together. He grasped Obi-Wan’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length so he could look into his sad eyes. “Father,” Anakin started, fighting the shock that wanted to translate into speechlessness, “I would never, ever leave you. I— I don’t even know how to drive!”

A smile found its way onto Obi-Wan’s face for a second. Anakin continued, his hands leaving Obi-Wan’s shoulders to link behind Obi-Wan’s neck, “If anything, I’d want Elan to live here! Maybe that’s crazy. I love you both. I want to see our motel running, and I want to see you happy, and I want Elan to be happy…”

“Elan is unhappy?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I knew you cared,” Anakin said, his lips curling up at one end. He left one hand around the back of Obi-Wan's neck and let the other drift to his upper arm. "Elan's family is unkind to him."

Obi-Wan felt himself leaning closer to Anakin.

"But we could be his family," Anakin said, fingers drawing swirls in the fabric of Obi-Wan's sleeve. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Would it make you happy?" he murmured back.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's breath on his face, could sense the heat coming off his skin. He bit his lip, eyeing Obi-Wan's, and nodded, eyelashes flicking up to meet Obi-Wan's fixed stare. It wasn't what he expected to see. Obi-Wan never looked at him like he was now, eyes half-lidded and darkened, his jaw slack slightly, a tiny divide between his blush-pink lips. It made Anakin nervous. He let go of Obi-Wan just as Obi-Wan's arms slid around him, pulling him closer as Anakin leaned away from him. Worry rushed through Anakin like the blood in his body. If Obi-Wan didn't stop soon, he'd know, he'd  _feel_  it, and Anakin wouldn't have an explanation, or a way to make Obi-Wan forget that there was something very wrong with his son. Anakin held his arms out away from Obi-Wan, body growing tenser and tenser till finally he squeaked out, "Father!"

Obi-Wan blinked as the name pulled him out of his spell. He hadn't realized how rigid Anakin was in his arms. Or how close he was to Anakin's face. Or how odd it was to hear  _Father_  instead of  _Obi-Wan_. But he  _was_  Anakin's father.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, releasing Anakin and taking a step back, head bowed. 

Obi-Wan had been so hard to read lately, and now was no different. Anakin was grateful for the space, but the sight of Obi-Wan with his head lowered and bangs in his eyes was just as alluring as before. "It-it's alright. I just need to go to the bathroom," Anakin sputtered, wishing he could kick himself as he left the room.

In the bathroom, Anakin tore off his clothes and jumped into the tub, pulling the curtain around him with a grating metallic sound. He twisted the shower knob and turned around, letting the spray hit his back.  _Don't panic,_ Anakin thought _, don't panic, don't panic!_ Looking down, he saw what he already knew—he was fully hard now, and he really, really didn't want to be. Obi-Wan would be so disappointed. But it was Obi-Wan he thought about as he moved to touch himself. The water pounded against his back. Anakin thought he deserved a greater punishment as his strokes became harsher, his wet hair falling in his eyes as he watched, realizing with a low moan that he wasn't getting anywhere. He took a shuddering breath and turned around. He shook out his hands and bounced on the pads of his feet a bit before running his fingers through his hair. With his eyes closed, he let the water run down his face, into his mouth and over his tongue. He stepped back enough for the water to spatter against his neck. Obi-Wan wouldn't be so rough with him.  _Unless I asked him to_. Anakin's hand slipped around his throat as he took another step back, his other hand following the trail of water down his chest and stomach, cock twitching when his fingertips reached the base. He saw Obi-Wan behind his eyelids, cheeks red, head lowered. He thought about Obi-Wan on his knees before him. The water was hot, and his hand was warm, but it wasn't quite right. He had Obi-Wan stand and meet his mouth, imagining one of Obi-Wan's deft hands close around his throat as he squeezed. His other hand worked a steady rhythm until he was aching for breath—he let his fingers relax, gasped for air, and squeezed again—brows furrowing at how good it made him feel in other places while his brain told him he was dying. His pace quickened then, and he felt like his skin was blistering from the hate in his blood—not hate for Obi-Wan—for  _himself—_ for giving in to this, and he was worried, always, that Obi-Wan would know, would feel it in their bond, would sense it in the Force, would hear it through the walls. Maybe he would catch him, right now. Anakin felt sick when the idea sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.  _Go away_ , he thought, hand around his throat tightening, tightening,  _Go away!_

Finally, he came, but the relief didn't last long as he eyed the evidence on the shower curtain and desperately tried to make it disappear. When it was all gone, he turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub, taking the curtain with him as he lost his balance and hit the tile, hard.

It took his body a few seconds to register the pain. He didn't want to move. His name was being called outside the door, and then Obi-Wan was with him, in the bathroom, like he'd feared.

Anakin struggled to sit up, saying, "Don't look at me!" His voice was so rough it sounded like a growl.

Obi-Wan knelt beside him, asking all kinds of questions. "Are you alright? How did you fall? Did you hit your head?"

"I said, don't look at me!" Anakin shouted back.

Obi-Wan started, but quickly relaxed again—it was Anakin, after all. He was calm when he spoke. "I didn't come in here to ogle you. Besides, you're covered."

Anakin took his eyes off of Obi-Wan hesitantly and saw that the shower curtain had fallen around his middle. He stayed put, letting his gaze glue to the floor.

"Please, let me help you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin met his eyes and nodded. Obi-Wan reached for him and took hold of his arms, pulling him off the floor and tight against his chest. Anakin was shaking. "It's okay, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured, "I've got you."

"I'm sorry," Anakin responded, "I'm so, so sorry—"

"Shh," hushed Obi-Wan. He held Anakin close to him with one arm while the other reached for the cotton robe hanging from the hook on the wall. He helped Anakin into it, then let him lean on him again, seeing how unsteady he seemed on his own two feet. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin's wet hair, then pulled them away. It didn't appear as though Anakin had hit his head on the tile, but he wanted to make sure. "Tell me what happened," he said.

"I just slipped, that's all," Anakin mumbled back. 

He was still trembling, though it was less noticeable now. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin away from him so he could look at him. The skin of his neck still looked red. Obi-Wan told him, "If you're having balance problems, then I might need to take you back to the hospital. I certainly need to take you if your head met the tile when you fell. So please, tell me what happened."

Anakin avoided his gaze. "I might've been holding my breath," he said. 

Obi-Wan was quiet for a second. "Like this?" he asked, and put his hand around Anakin's throat, but only for a brief moment of contact.

Anakin didn't answer. He looked miserable. Obi-Wan tucked a wet strand of hair behind his ear and called his name softly. "Anakin."

Anakin couldn't believe he was still standing. Everything was too much. 

"I'm not mad at you, I hope you know that," continued Obi-Wan, "I was wrong before. It's not my business. What is my business is your wellbeing." He brushed over the side of Anakin's neck with the pads of his fingers. "This," he said, "isn't exactly good for you. Your brain needs the oxygen, especially while you recover. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Anakin took a shaky breath, gripping Obi-Wan's clothes while Obi-Wan continued to support him.

"What's wrong, Anakin? I'll make it better."

"I don't feel good," he answered, his head pounding, his neck sore. 

"Alright," Obi-Wan said softly. "Let's go to your room."

Anakin's knees felt weak. Obi-Wan looked him over, then bent down and scooped Anakin into his arms. Anakin grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan's robes and held onto his shoulder. Obi-Wan carried him to his room and sat on the bed with him. He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and gave it to Anakin, who sipped it slowly. When he'd finished it, Obi-Wan took the glass from him and asked, "Feeling any better?"

"A little," Anakin replied, though the dread inside him lingered.

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. This feels alright."

Obi-Wan still had his arms curled around him. "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Obi-Wan slipped his arm out from underneath Anakin's knees and wove his fingers through Anakin's hair, pulling him close so he could kiss his forehead. He rubbed Anakin's back, up and down and in circles.

"I like your kisses," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled and took one of Anakin's hands in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed Anakin's knuckles. Looking thoughtful, he opened Anakin's hand so that his palm faced him and his fingers uncurled. Then he kissed the center of Anakin's palm, breathing in deeply. Anakin watched him curiously. Obi-Wan did it again as he brushed his lips against Anakin's fingers. Then Anakin hid his face, blushing deeply. Obi-Wan could smell the scent of him on his fingers, and he appeared to be enjoying it. Obi-Wan gave his hand a little tug, and when Anakin didn't look at him he made a trail of kisses down his arm, stopping midway to mouth at the inside of his elbow. Anakin mumbled something. Obi-Wan placed Anakin's hand at the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around him again, asking, "Yes, baby?"

"I'm tired," he said, looking up at Obi-Wan. 

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No," Anakin blurted. He rubbed the back of Obi-Wan's neck, ruffling the precise line where his hair ended. "Stay with me."

"Of course."

Anakin moved off of Obi-Wan and let the man lie down and get comfy on the little bed. Anakin nestled in between Obi-Wan's legs and placed his head on Obi-Wan's chest, humming contentedly when Obi-Wan's hands drifted up and down his back, the touch warm through the thin fabric of the borrowed robe. He almost didn't care that his rear was a leg movement away from greeting the open air. He shouldn't have been so afraid. Somehow Obi-Wan understood what he needed, even when he didn't know himself. Obi-Wan wasn't even mad that he'd run off mid-conversation. Anakin finally felt at ease as his eyes closed and Obi-Wan's breathing lulled him to sleep. 

He'd been dozing for a while when Obi-Wan stirred underneath him. Anakin blinked awake, Obi-Wan's heart racing under his ear. He propped himself up and looked at his father, whose eyes were still closed, but peace had left him. His expression tore at Anakin's insides. "Please," he moaned, "Stop..."

"Father," Anakin called, "You're dreaming. Wake up."

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, still stuck in the dream. Brokenly, he cried, "Cody-y-y..."

Anakin's eyes went wide and he positioned himself on his knees, taking his weight off Obi-Wan. "Father!" he called again, louder.

Obi-Wan woke with a gasp. He sat up fast and looked around the room, despite seeing Anakin in front of him.

Anakin chased his gaze, saying softly, "You're safe. It was just a nightmare."

Suddenly Obi-Wan looked like he hadn't slept in days. "It  _was_  real," he said, "It happened."

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan against him and stroked his hair. "I know. I know. But you are safe. He can't touch you anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and tried to believe him. After a few seconds he raised his head and said, "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be taking care of  _you_."

"I feel better already," Anakin replied. He planted a kiss in Obi-Wan's hair and grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on. I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

Obi-Wan followed him downstairs, sitting on the couch when Anakin told him to. Anakin scampered off to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a hot cup of caf for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan mustered a little smile and sipped his drink, trying to forget the tear of Cody's hand in his hair, the tight grip on his hips.

"Father," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan turned to him haltingly. Anakin didn't say anything else, just reached for Obi-Wan's free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you know, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin felt a flutter in his chest. "Know what?"

"How good it feels to look at you. To see your face."

Anakin blushed despite his best efforts. His eyes dropped to the couch cushions, embarrassed. "Really?"

Obi-Wan set his cup of caf down and cupped a hand to Anakin's cheek. "Yes. It reminds me how happy I am to be your father."

Anakin smiled, clambered into his lap, and hugged him tight.

* * *

The hours in the day passed by uneventfully, much to Obi-Wan’s relief and Anakin’s growing restlessness. However, as Obi-Wan kept reminding him, Anakin was in no condition to go anywhere or do anything. When Padmé came home after a day of hard training, her skin glowing and hair a little frizzy, Anakin was absolutely envious. He wanted to take his lightsaber and go sparring—something Obi-Wan had denied him since they moved. It wasn’t safe, he said, not when they didn’t know who their enemies were, if anyone despised the Jedi here like they did in other places. Anakin thought they had a pretty good idea of who their enemies were now. And he was done playing it safe.

At least, he was going to try being a little more honest. Obi-Wan came back into the family room after a phone call Anakin hadn’t bothered listening in to. His thoughts had wandered everywhere, it seemed, roaming from the clash of blue lightsabers to Obi-Wan’s strange behavior to his own mystification at himself.

"You kissed me yesterday," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan opened a curtain to let more light into the room.

"I kiss you every day," Obi-Wan replied, not sure what he was getting at. 

Anakin took a step closer to him so he could meet his eyes dead-on. "This was different. You were drunk."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said. He avoided Anakin's gaze as he tried to recover the memory of it and came up empty. "I'm sorry," he said.

Anakin's brows furrowed and he asked, "What for?"

“I—” Obi-Wan sighed. “I can’t remember. I must have thought you were someone else.”

“No,” Anakin said simply, “You asked for me.”

Obi-Wan felt his throat start to close up. “Where exactly… did I kiss you?”

Anakin brought his hand to his lips for a moment, and then he wore a tame smile. Obi-Wan was taking in the information with wide eyes. “And how long was it?” he asked.

“A few seconds, probably,” Anakin replied, “It felt longer. You wouldn’t let me end it.”

Obi-Wan looked horrified. “Anakin, I’m so sorry—”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, seeing how pale Obi-Wan had grown. He’d really only wanted to let him know about it, and maybe tease him a little. “I wouldn’t have minded, except Elan was there.”

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands. Anakin took hold of one of them and Obi-Wan peeked at him with one eye.

“It’s alright. Really,” Anakin told him.         

“No, no, it’s not,” he said, uncovering his face just to look the other way, catching a glimpse of the dust gathering on the piano, the sunbeams reminding him of when they first walked through the house together. Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes closed. “I shouldn’t be getting drunk or kissing you like that. Certainly not the two in combination. I’m sorry.”

“ _Father_ ,” Anakin objected. Obi-Wan turned to him expectantly. Obviously things were not going as planned, but when did they ever? Anakin withheld a sigh as he held his hand to Obi-Wan’s cheek, very lightly, almost without touching him. “I forgive you,” he said.

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly and nodded.

“Can you forgive yourself?” Anakin asked, playfully, though he could tell it was something his father needed to do.

Obi-Wan didn’t know if he could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a work in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Please enjoy!

Anakin continued to stay home from school while Obi-Wan prepared the motel for opening. He’d arranged the best photos of the motel into an advertisement and folded it neatly into three parts, the result a handsome brochure. Anakin helped when he could, but even reading wore him out, so Padmé checked for typos before Obi-Wan printed out a few dozen more. Padmé left for the station early and Obi-Wan set out to trade brochures with local businesses soon after, leaving Anakin to mope all alone in the house.

Obi-Wan reached his first stop and parked the car in front of “Coruscant’s Finest Eatery.” He gathered the brochures eagerly and walked inside, the smell of fried fish greeting his nose. He remembered that they weren’t too far from the bay and made a mental note of taking Anakin there soon. A tall woman with green skin stood next to the hostess’ booth, helping out two younger girls, it appeared. Her name tag read “Manager.” Obi-Wan waited till she was finished talking to the girls before walking up to her and introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, owner of the Kenobi Motel. Formally the General’s Motel,” he added, seeing her befuddled expression.

She nodded and held out her hand to shake. “Luminara Unduli. How can I help you, Mister Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan took a brochure from the stack in his arms and held it up to show her. “I thought we could do a little networking. You put these in your restaurant, and I’ll advertise Coruscant’s Finest in the motel office. What do you think?”

Luminara hesitated before responding, “We don’t really do that sort of thing here.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the brochure stand by the restaurant’s entrance and turned back to Luminara. “It appears you do, so I must ask, is there something wrong with my business?”

She looked sympathetic for a moment. “Is this the first place you’ve tried?”

Obi-Wan blinked and replied, “Yes.”

“Mister Kenobi,” she started, “Everyone knows.”

“Knows… what exactly?”

Luminara lowered her voice a fraction. “Everything that occurred at your motel. General Grievous and Sheriff Cody’s altercation. That you were _involved_ with the Sheriff. That he attacked you in order to keep you quiet about it.”

“…I see,” Obi-Wan said, trying to put the pieces together.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t believe it’s wise to advertise your motel while it’s receiving so much negative attention,” said Luminara.

“I understand,” he said as he pinpointed the person who had to be responsible for the rumors. Obi-Wan walked out of the restaurant and got in his car and drove to the police station. Once inside, he strode up to the counter and asked for Deputy Rex. The secretary picked up a phone and said, “Sheriff, there’s someone here to see you.”

“No, not the Sheriff! _Deputy_ Rex, his brother,” Obi-Wan tried to correct.

The secretary rolled her eyes and a moment later Rex opened a door and called to Obi-Wan. “Come on back,” he said, and led Obi-Wan to his office.

“Your secretary seems to think you’re the Sheriff,” Obi-Wan said, taking a seat in front of Rex’s desk.

“Actually…” Rex started, and pointed to the gold lettering on the door they’d just walked through. From the other side of the glass, Obi-Wan could still read _Sheriff’s Office._ He barely withheld a groan.

“You’re not going to make me call you Sheriff, right?”

Rex laughed. “No, ‘Rex’ is fine.”

“It’s been, what, three days since I saw you last? What happened? And why does the whole town think Cody killed Grievous?”

“I can explain all of that,” Rex said, standing up to pull the shade down over the window of his office door. He sat down again after checking that no one was eavesdropping. “First, let me tell you that Cody is still in the hospital.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Why? What’s wrong with him?”

“A scan revealed that he had a brain tumor. Imagine that. I’m pretty sure it was making him crazy. The doctor said it could’ve been a result of an untreated injury. I’ve been knocked around a few times myself with this job, it doesn’t matter how careful you are.”

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan asked, “You think the tumor made him crazy?”

Rex crossed his arms over his desk. “Don’t get me wrong, Cody was no saint before you met him. His choices were still his own. But talking to him now, he’s more reasonable and less… aggressive. Which brings me to my other news. Before Cody was admitted to the hospital, he was acting like a raving maniac, yelling about his head and the pain he was in. But he also yelled about you. He said he knew you killed Grievous and he was only trying to get a confession from you. Cody also told me, before his latest stunt, that he’d given you a choice—prison or him. And knowing that you chose him, well, it only made sense that Cody was telling the truth.”

Obi-Wan’s lips had parted and a ghostly pallor had taken over his skin.

Rex continued, “After I found out Cody had a brain tumor, I saw an opportunity to protect you and your family. I made up a story where I was the hero—I shot Cody at your house after discovering he killed Grievous and was after you next. It worked well—Cody no longer has a position of power, and I do. Padmé’s involvement is null, and you aren’t guilty of anything.”

“But Cody didn’t kill Grievous,” Obi-Wan replied, finding it hard to voice his confusion.

“I know,” Rex said, “but why would you? After moving here from a place the General had never set foot in, only to buy his foreclosed house.”

“Self-defense,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I thought so.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to relax. “But what about Cody?” he said.

“Well, I can spin the story whichever way I want. This town would accept mental illness as an explanation, knowing how much everyone loves Cody and refuses scandal. Or I could let him pay for his crimes in a jail cell.”

Obi-Wan didn’t like it, as much as it relieved him to be free of Grievous. “Cody isn’t guilty of murder,” he simply said.

“Neither are you,” Rex replied.

Obi-Wan took a moment to take it all in, fingers grazing over his beard. Eventually, he said, “I’m extremely grateful, Rex. But why would you do all this?”

Rex thought on it and told him, “I meant it when I said I was sorry.”

The color finally returned to Obi-Wan’s cheeks and he nodded, saying, “Thank you.”

Rex held the door open for him and offered him a smile and a pat on the back as Obi-Wan left. Padmé caught sight of him just as he was about to leave the building.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Obi-Wan thought she looked cute in her officer’s uniform, and was proud at the same time. “I was talking to the new Sheriff. Nothing’s wrong. Actually, everything’s better, except no one wants my brochures.”

Padmé huffed. “This town is impossible,” she said. Then she had an idea. “Give me some of the brochures.”

Obi-Wan retrieved them from the car and brought them inside. Padmé took them and set them up at the counter by the secretary window. “There,” she said, grinning.

Obi-Wan smiled too. “Ten down, forty to go,” he said, and let Padmé get back to work. He sat in his car and called Anakin as he pulled out of the parking lot. Anakin picked up right away and Obi-Wan told him what had happened since he’d left the house. Anakin didn’t share Obi-Wan’s concern for Cody but rather was wondering if Rex would keep their secret forever.

“I suppose we just have to trust him,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin bit his lip and tried to pour himself some blue milk with the phone wedged between his shoulder and cheek. “Are you almost home?” he asked.

“No, sorry darling. I’m on my way to the hospital.”

Anakin swallowed harshly and said, “To visit Cody?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan turned on his windshield wipers as it started to rain.

Anakin was livid. “You don’t forgive him for what he did, do you? Because brain tumors don’t make a person want to—” He stopped suddenly. “You know.”

All this talk of it was making Obi-Wan feel like it didn’t happen to him. “I know, Anakin. It was clear to me that Cody didn’t understand it was wrong, and when he figured it out, he didn’t care. So no, I don’t forgive him. But I still want to talk to him.”

Anakin sipped his drink. “Alright, but be careful. I love you.”

Obi-Wan parked the car and watched the rain fall on his windshield. “I love you too. I promise I won’t be too long.” They hung up and Obi-Wan got out of the car and dashed into the hospital. When the front desk wouldn't give him Cody's room number, Obi-Wan pulled a nurse to the side and persuaded her to tell him, but not without batting his eyelashes and throwing out some compliments. Then he made his way to Cody's room and tried to mentally prepare himself before opening the door and walking in.

He'd only seen Cody sleeping once, but now the sight was completely different. His head was shaved and wrapped in bandages. His skin seemed darker against the white sheets. He could almost pass for Rex, save the jagged scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek.

Obi-Wan stood by the doorway as he called Cody's name. To his surprise, Cody woke up right away, body tensing when he saw Obi-Wan. He still had one hand chained to the railing of the hospital bed.

"Should I call the nurse?" Cody asked, as if Obi-Wan came to cause him harm. 

Obi-Wan held up his hand, saying, "I only want to talk. Is that okay?"

Cody scrutinized him, but nodded, and Obi-Wan took a seat by his bed.

"Did I do that?" Cody asked, pointing to Obi-Wan's forehead. The bruise there was starting to heal and the break in the skin had scabbed over, but Obi-Wan still didn't like the look of it. He'd been able to cover it with his hair while he looked in the mirror, but running around town and the rain had tossed it askew.

"You did," Obi-Wan replied. He didn't move to cover it this time.

"I think I remember. These drugs they have me on are pretty strong." Cody leaned a little closer to Obi-Wan, but the handcuffs wouldn't let him get very far. He sat back and said, "It doesn't look like it will scar. That's good."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said skeptically.

“You want to know how I got this scar?” Cody asked, pointing to the left side of his face.

Obi-Wan didn’t see what harm it could do. He nodded and observed Cody carefully as he talked.

“Rex gave it to me,” he said, and Obi-Wan’s mouth parted in shock. “It’s true,” Cody continued. “We were fifteen, living in Kamino, and I was kissing any boy who’d let me.” Cody smiled a little and looked out the window, streaks of rain making their way down the glass. “It was always raining there. I was young and stupid, I liked the romance of it—naturally, people found out. High school wasn’t easy for either of us. Rex was mistaken for me all the time—you know, he didn’t always dye his hair—and he’d get called names, get pushed around. It was nothing I hadn’t experienced, but he reacted worse. I’m sure he blamed me. We managed to get along anyway, for the most part.” Cody’s eyes fell to his lap. “Until one day when he came home with his clothes torn and blood all over his face. I didn’t get a chance to ask him what happened before he had me pinned to the floor with a pocket knife in his hand.” Cody met Obi-Wan’s troubled gaze. “I hated him for it. Our classmates stopped picking on him, but that didn’t even matter because I made sure he knew what I went through. We were always fighting after that. It got so bad our parents moved us here—we were one wrong punch away from getting kicked out of the school anyway—and eventually things got better between us. Time heals, I guess. But I still have this scar.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t need you to pity me, or forgive me. I know I haven’t been kind to you. Just know that Rex is more like me than he lets on.”

Obi-Wan stopped a “thank you” from making its way past his lips and just nodded. However complicated Rex’s motivations were, he was still on Obi-Wan’s side. At least for now.

Cody narrowed his eyes and asked, “Was there something you wanted to tell me? I’ve been doing all the talking.”

Obi-Wan considered telling him about Rex’s plans, knowing that Cody couldn’t do anything about them even if he knew prior to their execution. But he didn’t want to lose Rex’s trust. He could always persuade Rex not to let Cody pay for more crimes than he committed, legally speaking. Obi-Wan couldn’t measure how much of a crime it was to hurt Anakin, or how long he’d have nightmares, or how long he’d feel uncomfortable looking at himself in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

“Obi-Wan?”

“You’re an asshole,” Obi-Wan said, standing to leave, “but at least I understand you a little better.”

Cody laughed, just a tiny rasp in his throat. “Goodbye, Obi-Wan.”

“Goodbye, Cody.” Obi-Wan walked out the door and went home.

* * *

He found Anakin standing on their front porch, watching the rain fall. Obi-Wan climbed the stairs and drew Anakin near. His clothes were slightly damp. "Are you having a good day?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin replied, "Yeah, but I missed you.” They parted and Anakin asked, “What was Cody like?"

"He was different, in ways.  He told me not to trust Rex." Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin's shoulders and guided him inside. The wind was starting to blow the rain in sideways.

“Why shouldn’t you?” Anakin asked. He shrugged off his cloak and hung it by the door, then followed Obi-Wan into the family room.

“Rex gave him that scar,” Obi-Wan answered. He pulled a blanket from the couch and draped it around Anakin’s shoulders. Anakin wound his hands in the soft fabric, although he didn’t mind the chill the rain had left him with.

Anakin said, “If that’s true, you have to be extra careful around them. No cuddling up to Rex.”

Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, wearing a half-smile as he asked, “Are you still worried about that?”

“No,” Anakin said, bottom lip pouting, “But I can see things going bad quick if you tried it.”

“I’m not going to try it,” Obi-Wan said, moving his hands up and down as if to warm him. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready for something like that.”

Anakin’s brows pinched together. “Because of Cody?”

“Cody, Ventress…” Obi-Wan moved to sit on the couch, “Shmi, Satine. It always ends badly.” He let his head rest in one hand.

Anakin sat beside him, asking, “You aren’t giving up, are you?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan replied.

“You can’t give up on love, Father.”

Obi-Wan just rubbed his head slowly.

“Father, look at me,” Anakin insisted. Obi-Wan did. Anakin brushed the hair out of his eyes, the blanket slipping off his shoulders as he leaned over to kiss Obi-Wan. It was warm and soft and all too short. They parted and Anakin said, “You deserve all the love the world has to offer.”

How did he ever get so lucky?

“So don’t give up,” Anakin said.

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

After a few more days of rest, Anakin tried going back to school for an hour or so at a time. He could usually concentrate through the first twenty minutes of English and then his thoughts would slip away from literature and persuasive essays to dwell on something much more interesting. Now was one of those times, as the substitute teacher prattled on about his past—Anakin didn't mind that so much—at least he wasn't Clovis—but Anakin kept thinking back to the pep talk he gave Obi-Wan. He was glad Obi-Wan accepted his kiss without complaint, but he knew there were other ways to help Obi-Wan de-stress. The best way, Anakin thought, they'd never tried. It wasn't for fathers and sons _to_ try. But Anakin couldn't help but wonder how Obi-Wan would react if he hadn't just kissed him. He could've laid a hand on his chest and slowly let it drift downwards, so slowly that he could rewrite his intentions if Obi-Wan decided to stop him. And if he did, Anakin wondered what would happen after—if there would be a punishment for his actions. Maybe Obi-Wan would bend him over his knee and _really_ spank him. Or he would shove him away and call him disgusting. What if Obi-Wan kicked him out of the house and disowned him? Anakin only wanted to make him feel good—

Right, he was getting away from the point. Obi-Wan told him it was all a matter of choice, and Anakin hadn’t misbehaved, so what harm was there in indulging in a _what if?_ He could’ve let his hand drift so slowly that Obi-Wan would be throbbing by the time Anakin reached his destination. Distracted by the kiss they shouldn’t be sharing, Obi-Wan wouldn’t notice as Anakin tucked just his fingertips under his waistband, his touch faint but growing in confidence until Obi-Wan was all but thrusting into his hand. Anakin would smile and decide to really treat him—there’d be no _Anakin, we shouldn’t_ or _This is inappropriate—_ it would be entirely appropriate for Obi-Wan’s pants to hang around his ankles as Anakin sucked him off, stopping only to see the look on his face as he moaned and begged for more—

His fantasy was interrupted by a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time, a sound he hadn’t realized was associated with any particular person, but when he looked up from his desk at the thud of a heavy bag hitting the classroom floor, he saw what he’d feared. Mr. Clovis was back. In the flesh. Talking to the substitute teacher, explaining that the older man would have to speak with Principal Palpatine if handing over the reins mid-class was too confusing for him. Anakin felt his blood run cold. The substitute stormed out of the room and Clovis faced the class, looking at each of his students one by one. He saved Anakin for last.

“You may or may not have heard some rumors regarding my absence,” Clovis began, his eyes still dwelling on Anakin. He surveyed the class once more. “But I assure you, I’m here to stay. It would be foolish to think otherwise.” Anakin again.

Clovis started giving a list of assignments to the class to catch up on lost time, but Anakin’s thoughts were racing through _what ifs_ again. What if Clovis kept leering at him? What if Clovis caught him in the hallway when no one was around? What if he gave him detention and locked the two of them in? Force, he was coming this way, and Anakin couldn’t even breathe right—Ahsoka leaned over with the assignment sheet in hand and Anakin locked eyes with her, thinking, _Distract him._

He could see she had questions, but Ahsoka raised her hand immediately, beckoning, “Mister Clovis!” in her best sing-songy voice. Clovis looked from Anakin to her and back as he placed a paper in front of Anakin, his hand planted on the desk, fingers splayed. Anakin leaned back in his chair and stared up at Clovis, scared when he saw that same smirk on his face from the family dinner.

“Mist- _er_ Clo- _vis!_ I really don’t understand this last writing prompt,” pressed Ahsoka, “I’m not even sure what this word means. Or how to say it. Vul-ter-een? Vulture-een?”

“Vulturine,” Clovis said. Anakin caught sight of four round, angry scars on the back of his hand as Clovis moved away from him to hover over Ahsoka’s desk. Anakin watched him carefully but Clovis made no move to intimidate her or come back his way. Ahsoka managed to get him to explain each assignment in detail, right up until the bell rang, and Anakin could finally relax. He gathered his things and left the classroom with Ahsoka trailing close behind.

“What’s wrong, Anakin? You look scared half to death,” Ahsoka said, linking her arm with his to keep up with his hurried pace.

“It’s Clovis,” Anakin replied, meeting her big blue eyes, “Thanks for distracting him.”

“Sure, but are you telling me you’re afraid of _him?”_ She didn’t let him answer before she was joking, “He threaten you with an F? I know you care about your grades, don’t pretend you don’t.”

“Not that kind of F,” Anakin said. Ahsoka looked confused. Anakin pulled her over to a quiet corner of the hallway and asked, “Did you see the back of his hand?”

Ahsoka remembered Clovis pointing to some of the directions on her assignment sheet with his left. It had looked strange. She looked up at Anakin and nodded.

“I stabbed him with a fork,” he said, deathly serious.

“Why would you stab him!” Ahsoka exclaimed, causing heads to turn. Anakin shushed her and she whispered, “Why would you stab him?”

Anakin waited a moment and lowered his voice too. “Because his hand was on my thigh.”

Ahsoka’s lips parted. Then her thoughts raced through their school day, the classes they didn’t have together and where each of them would be at every hour. Anakin’s eyes were downcast. Ahsoka took each of his hands in hers and said, “Anakin, you’re going to be fine.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because,” she said stubbornly, “I’m going to be by your side every second I can be. I’ll meet you after every class and walk with you to the next one.”

Anakin bit his lip. “Won’t people think we’re acting strange?”

Ahsoka smiled. “Haven’t you seen the couples around here? All you have to do is hold my hand, and we’ll look perfectly normal.”

Still, Anakin wouldn’t cheer up. He had two faint worry lines where his brows came together. Ahsoka smoothed her thumbs over his hands and said, “Listen, Anakin. Mister Clovis has a class almost every hour. You will be in class every hour but lunch, and I’ll be with you then. Mister Clovis might be a creep, but he’s not stupid. The chances that he’ll try something at school are not very high. And,” Ahsoka held up Anakin’s hands, “You have powers to defend yourself with. Don’t forget that.”

When Anakin finally accepted her words, he felt tears start to well in his eyes, and he cursed himself for being so emotional all the time. Ahsoka hugged him and told him, “You’ve been through a lot lately. It’s okay.” Anakin hugged her back and tried to relax. The warning bell rang and Ahsoka added, “You should call your father. Cutting this day a little short shouldn’t matter.”

Anakin liked the idea of going home and decided that’s what he would do. They parted and Ahsoka turned towards her next class. “See you tomorrow?” she asked.

“See you tomorrow.” He mustered a smile as she waved and disappeared into a classroom.

* * *

Anakin told Obi-Wan that Clovis was back as they walked to the car. Obi-Wan was not happy.

“Did he touch you?” he asked.

“No,” Anakin said, “He just… looked at me.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin got in the car and started towards home. “Did he say anything to you?” Obi-Wan asked next.

“Not directly. But he told the class it was foolish to think he wouldn’t be back.”

Obi-Wan’s grip on the steering wheel intensified before relaxing, and he said, “I don’t know _what_ kind of school you’re going to, but you’d think a public arrest would be enough to get someone—a _teacher,_ no less—fired. I’m certain that Principal Palpatine has something to do with it. He was so uncooperative when I tried to switch your English class. I doubt a second attempt would be beneficial…”

Anakin watched the trees fly by as their car sped away from the school.

“I’ll give Rex a call. Maybe we can work something out. Though I’m not sure what it will take this time—”

“Father, I don’t want you to worry about me,” Anakin interrupted.

Obi-Wan turned to him briefly before watching the road again. “It’s my job to worry about you,” he replied, “but if talking about it makes you uncomfortable, then I won’t bring it up until I’ve found a solution. But you have a job as well.”

“I do?”

“Yes, now listen carefully, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, letting the car sit at a stop sign as he faced him, “You must call me if Clovis tries something. Anything. If he so much as _breathes_ near you, you call me. I don’t care if he’s taller than me, stronger than me, whatever—he _will_ deal with the full fury of the Force. I will protect you, no matter what, but you have to help me do that.”

Anakin had never heard Obi-Wan talk like that. A few other times had come close, but they lacked the control Obi-Wan exhibited now, the complete devotion behind the words, the way he made Anakin want to bow his head and say _yes, sir_.

His son had only seemed to grow more nervous as he spoke, so Obi-Wan let his voice soften and said, “Don’t ever let someone make you think you’re less than what you are. You are not just something to be looked at, or touched. You are so much more.”

Anakin sensed there was something else Obi-Wan wanted to tell him. "I know all those things," he said, watching Obi-Wan carefully as he started driving again. "Do you know those things?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. "Of course I know those things. I'm the one telling you them."

"I mean, about yourself. That you're more than an object."

"Yes, I know that. I'm not so frail as to let one man make me think otherwise."

"But it wasn't just one man. There was Ventress, too."

Obi-Wan's expression was getting stormier with each word Anakin uttered. "We're not talking about me right now. Are you going to call me if you're in trouble? I need an answer, Anakin."

"I will," Anakin said, "but I deserve an answer, too."

"What are you asking me? Do you think I can't protect you because I haven't protected myself?"

"No, Father."

"Do you think I have low self-esteem?"

"No, Father, I—"

"What do you think, then? Out with it."

Anakin felt his voice catch in his throat. Obi-Wan looked over at him and immediately regretted all the things he'd said.

"Darling," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with everything but you. Tell me what you wanted to say, it's okay."

Anakin stopped wringing his hands in the fabric of his cloak only to clasp his fingers together nervously. "You're as scared as I am," he eventually said.

Obi-Wan thought about it before replying, "You're right, I am scared. But only because I don't want you to ever feel the way I've felt in the past. If we work together, you won't have to. I don't doubt that."

Anakin nodded and they traveled in silence for a few minutes. "Father," he said.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan responded, no longer sounding so cross.

Anakin hoped Obi-Wan would understand what he was about to say. "When I want to hold your hand, or give you a kiss, or... be near you when we sleep, it's not because I think that's all you're good for. I think very highly of you and... You mean everything to me."

Obi-Wan was quiet as he parked the car in front of the motel. Then he turned to Anakin and said, "I feel the same way about you. And I'm so very proud of you. My sweet little boy is becoming so wise." Anakin smiled as he avoided Obi-Wan's doting gaze, and Obi-Wan smiled too. Obi-Wan was about to step out of the car when he saw a tall figure standing in front of Motel Room 9 with his back turned to them.

"Stay in the car, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, and gave him a look when Anakin tried to object. Anakin closed his mouth and Obi-Wan closed the car door, drawing the man's attention as he walked towards Room 9.

The man appeared to have some age to him, but he stood up straight and stiff as a board. He looked at Obi-Wan with dark red eyes and spoke before Obi-Wan could.

"This is the General's Motel, is it not?" came his smooth, modulated voice.

"It used to be. Now it's the Kenobi Motel," Obi-Wan said.

The man held up the tarnished key he'd been trying to fit into the lock, saying, "That would explain why my key no longer works."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what kind of guest kept the key after checking out. "We're not quite open yet," he settled on saying, "But if you come back in a few days, the motel should be in order then."

"Such a shame. I liked the old motel. Can you tell me where I can speak to General Grievous?"

Obi-Wan nearly balked. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but General Grievous is actually," he paused just slightly, "dead."

"Oh," said the man, the creases in his long face deepening minutely. "That's very unexpected. I'll be on my way."

Obi-Wan watched him walk away, leaving a sense of disquiet in his wake. Obi-Wan couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong. He went back to Anakin and opened the car door for him.

“What’s up with that guy?” Anakin said.

“I have no idea,” Obi-Wan replied, “I didn’t even get his name.”

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka met Anakin after each class, dutifully held his hand, and walked him to the next one. Anakin thought they were getting looks but Ahsoka just kept talking to him and took him down the shortest paths through the school. He was only going to stay for three classes anyway, then Obi-Wan would pick him up and insist he rest for the remainder of the day, so Anakin didn't have to survive the girl/boy drama for long. It helped, though, that Ahsoka didn't make a show of being his "girlfriend."

"You know why I call you  _Skyguy_ , Skyguy?" she asked, as they turned the corner near the staircase.

"No, why?" he said, their hands swinging slightly as they walked.

"Your head is always in the clouds. You're always thinking about something else."

"I can't help it," Anakin replied, "I'm a thinker. That's just the kind of poetic guy I am."

Ahsoka laughed. They started taking the stairs to the second level of the building. "Sometimes I'd like to read your mind," she said wondrously. 

"Tread carefully, Snips. I've got some pretty sick fantasies I'm working on."

"Oh, really?"

Anakin joked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ew, no," Ahsoka responded. They reached the top of the stairs and were met with the oh-so-charming face of Maul Opress. The three of them locked eyes as Anakin decided to just keep walking. He turned to walk down the hallway with Ahsoka's hand still in his and only made it a few steps before—

"Hey, pretty boy," Maul called.

Anakin stopped where he stood, his jaw clenching. Ahsoka tugged on his hand and said, "C'mon."

"You don't have to put up a charade," Maul said, "I've seen you hanging around with that Sleazebag kid. Tano here isn't doing you any favors."

"What did you say?" growled Anakin, his back still turned.

"I've seen you and your no-good, disgusting little druggie boyfriend," Maul elucidated, wide grin on his face. "It's a wonder you found someone stupid enough to date you. But I guess high school dropouts are a good place to start."

Anakin whirled around and strode up to Maul, ignoring Ahsoka's calls of, "Anakin! Let it go!"

Anakin's hands curled into fists as he said, "You wanna say that to my face?"

Maul looked down his nose at him, yellow eyes glistening with intrigue. "You know, I don't think anyone can be  _that_ stupid, whether he's high on death sticks or not. You must've used a Jedi mind trick on him. There's no other explanation."

Anakin could barely contain his anger. "You say one more word about him and I'll kick your ladybug ass!" he shouted.

Maul feigned concentration as he held his hand in front of Anakin's face and wiggled his fingers. "You  _will_ suck my dick," he said.

Anakin decked him across face. Maul stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his cheek, but was otherwise unfazed. Anakin was determined to clear the smug smile off his face no matter how many punches it took. He strode forward to take another swing and Maul caught his arm in mid-air, his monstrous grip squeezing hard enough to make Anakin fear the same hand around his throat. Maul had similar ideas as he extended his other arm, but Anakin blocked him and kicked the inside of his knee. Maul freed Anakin's arm as he fell, yet Anakin didn't consider things over. He climbed atop Maul and threw punch after punch despite Ahsoka's cries of, "Anakin! Stop it!"

Anakin could see that he'd broken skin. He saw the blood running down Maul's face and dripping onto their black clothes, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Elan is ten times the man you'll ever be," he yelled, landing another blow on Maul's nose. There was a cracking sound.

"Anakin!"

That voice was not Ahsoka's, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to care. "Apologize for what you said!" Anakin demanded, pinning Maul's hands by his head. Maul just snarled at him. Someone's arms looped underneath Anakin's and dragged him away from Maul. Maul turned on his side and spat blood into the carpet of the hallway. Still, Anakin felt such rage that all his better judgment was clouded. "Apologize!" he said, trying to wiggle free of whoever was holding him.

" _Relax_ , Anakin. Relax." It was Clovis. Could things get any worse?

Anakin felt a swell of panic as he realized who had broken up their fight and who still had his arms around him. "Let go of me!" Anakin yelled, struggling harder to get free. " _Let. Go!"_

"I will if you promise to behave," Clovis replied, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Anakin groaned and forced himself to be still. "Yes," he said.

"Yes what?" Clovis said by his ear.

Anakin hated him. "Yes, I'll be a  _good boy._ "

Clovis smiled and released him. "Stay right there, Anakin," he ordered. Clovis stepped away from him to see how Maul was doing. An ugly grimace had replaced his grin and he'd managed to stand up and glare in Anakin's direction. Clovis looked Maul over and determined, "Nurse's office, now."

Maul gawked. "I don't need a nurse!" he protested, his manly bravado in contrast with his crooked nose.

"Yes, you do," Clovis insisted, "and when you're done with the nurse, I'll see you in the principal's office."

Maul had heard that tone before and decided not to make things worse. He started taking the stairs slowly, his vision blurred in one yellow eye from a split brow.

During Clovis and Maul's conversation, Anakin looked around and found Ahsoka nowhere to be seen. He called her name, but there was no answer. Clovis sauntered back to him and Anakin demanded, "Where's Ahsoka?"

"I sent her to class," he answered.

"But she saw the fight, don't you need to question her?" Anakin blurted. He didn't want to get Ahsoka in trouble, but he'd rather not be alone with Clovis.

Calmly, Clovis said, "Principal Palpatine and I are going to ask you and Maul what happened, and if either of you don't cooperate, then we'll ask Ahsoka what happened. Now follow me." He turned his back to Anakin and started walking down the hallway.

Anakin followed a few steps behind him and fumbled for his phone. When he'd pulled it out of his belt pocket and dialed Obi-Wan's cell, Clovis looked over his shoulder and quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"What have we here?" he said, glancing at the phone screen. It was already calling Obi-Wan. "Excellent idea, Anakin. I think your father should know just how bad you've been." Clovis held the phone up to his ear just as a metallic "Anakin?" came through the speaker.

Anakin listened to Clovis talk to Obi-Wan with a sick feeling in his stomach. Obi-Wan was absolutely going to freak out when he heard Clovis' voice instead of his.

"Hi, Mister Kenobi, this is Rush Clovis speaking."

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm calling to tell you Anakin has been a very naughty boy today."

"Give the phone to Anakin," Obi-Wan said lowly.

"I need you to come to the school so we can discuss his behavior," Clovis said.

"Give the phone to Anakin,  _now,"_ he repeated. 

"If you insist." Clovis smiled and handed Anakin the phone.

"Father," Anakin started.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan rushed to say.

"I... got in a fight. Mister Clovis broke it up."

"Is the other boy there with you?"

"No, just me and Clovis," Anakin admitted, glancing at the man nervously.

"I'm on my way," Obi-Wan said. Anakin heard the car engine start.

"Wait, stay on the phone with me," Anakin pleaded.

"I will—"

Clovis took the phone from Anakin again and ended the call. "We have things we need to attend to," he said as Anakin glared at him. "Follow me."

Anakin did, and stopped at the edge of the bathroom. Clovis turned to look at him, half-exasperated. "Come on, you need to wash your hands," he said.

Anakin looked at his hands then, not really noticing the split knuckles and drying blood until then. He walked into the bathroom warily and began washing them, grimacing at the discomfort. When he was done, Clovis stepped towards him and cupped a hand to his cheek. Anakin swatted his hand away but it returned as Clovis said, "Stay still." He brought a wet paper towel to Anakin's face with his other hand and scrubbed away a few droplets of blood, remarking, "Palpatine is not going to go easy on you with Maul's blood all over your face."

Anakin didn't breathe until he was done. Clovis threw the paper towel in the trash and beckoned Anakin to follow him again.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"My classroom."

Anakin would rather face Palpatine than go there. He tried to steady himself as his body said  _you're pushing yourself too hard_  once again.

Clovis held open the door for Anakin before walking over to his desk. Anakin stood by the doorway. Clovis dragged a chair over to his desk and gestured to it, saying, "Sit."

Anakin eased away from the door and sat down. Clovis sat in his own swivel chair and dug through a drawer of his desk. He pulled out a roll of gauze and some medical tape, then held out his hand. Anakin didn't move.

"Your hand," Clovis iterated. When Anakin refused to budge, Clovis leaned forward, grabbed his arm, and yanked Anakin back towards him. Anakin almost fell out of his seat.

Clovis began bandaging Anakin's knuckles. Anakin was still and tried to listen to him carefully so Clovis wouldn't be tempted to hurt him.

"You're lucky I have these supplies at my desk. Otherwise you'd have to wait for the nurses to be done with Maul, and Palpatine wouldn't care if you were fixed up before receiving your punishment. Of course, the only reason I have them is because you so graciously stabbed me." He paused his wrapping to look at Anakin's pale face. "It would have been nice if you'd done this for me," Clovis said, placing a piece of tape over the bandages, "You know it's a compliment when an older man wants to touch you." He met Anakin's gaze again, and held it until Anakin nodded. Then he took Anakin's other hand and bandaged it, saying, "I liked it better when you weren't afraid of me. All your time spent on English homework could be time spent with me. We could call it  _tutoring_."

Anakin felt like his body had gone numb. His mouth was dry. Quietly, he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about men."

Clovis smiled. "Don't lie to me, Anakin. I could tell by the way you wrote about your father." He taped the bandage on Anakin's left hand in place and Anakin pulled his hand back to himself, demanding, "What are you talking about?"

Clovis sat back and crossed his arms. "If you'd written about your mother like that, I'd think you had an Oedipal Complex."

"My mother's dead," Anakin said.

"That only furthers my point. You only have your father to look up to. The traits you admire in him are the ones you'll look for in a romantic partner."

"You aren't anything like my father," Anakin said.

"Perhaps," Clovis said, "but I can give you what he can't."

"Shut up!" Anakin blurted. 

"Did I strike a nerve?"

Anakin didn't respond other than a scowl.

"There's a few other nerves of yours I'd like to strike."

Anakin stood and told him again, "Shut up!"

In one blink, Clovis was on his feet, inches from Anakin. He wound his fingers in Anakin's hair and pulled his head back at an uncomfortable angle. "You don't get to tell me to shut up," Clovis said through gritted teeth.

Anakin tried to keep Clovis from yanking out his hair, at the same time unsure if he should fight or make a run for it.

Clovis peered down at him with dark green eyes. "That's a rule, Anakin. But you've already proven you can't follow the rules."

"Just send me to Palpatine!" Anakin pleaded, "I'll take whatever punishment he wants!"

Clovis smiled, ever so slowly. "Silly boy," he said, "I am your punishment."  And with that he whirled Anakin around and shoved him against the classroom wall.

There was the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Anakin could've cried from relief.

"Step away from him if you want to keep your head attached to your body," Obi-Wan warned.

Clovis released Anakin and backed away from him and the blue beam of the lightsaber that was getting closer as Obi-Wan strode towards them. Anakin ran to him and made himself small as Obi-Wan held him with his free arm, the other extended fully so the blade of the lightsaber pointed to Clovis' neck.

Clovis held up his hands in surrender. "I was only going to show him some discipline. You know how it is with teenagers."

Obi-Wan held Anakin tighter as his face contorted with barely subdued rage. "You're a shitty liar. And you're lucky I didn't kill you the second I walked in here."

"Kill? That's a little extreme. I took good care of Anakin. Just look at his hands."

Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber closer to him as he reached for one of Anakin's hands, the blade acting as a barrier between them and Clovis. Obi-Wan noted the bandages and then wrapped his arm around Anakin again, his mind not changed in the slightest. Moreover, he was disturbed by the idea of just how much touching Clovis had gotten away with before he arrived. He swung the lightsaber out again, pointing it at Clovis' face.

"Stay here," Obi-Wan said, "Teach your next class. And don't leave the room until we've left."

"Anakin needs to meet with—"

"What Anakin  _needs_  is my business and mine alone. We're going home. And you," Obi-Wan stepped closer, tucking the lightsaber right under Clovis' jaw, "are going to behave yourself. Do you understand?"

The corner of Clovis' mouth quirked up. "Yes," he answered.

Obi-Wan let the blade sway close enough to leave a burn before deactivating it. He walked out of the room with Anakin still clinging to him.

Once the classroom door had clicked shut behind them, Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's shoulders so he could check on him. Anakin just shrugged him off and buried his face in Obi-Wan's robes.

Obi-Wan stroked his hair in response, frown deepening as a few strands came loose. "Anakin, will you look at me? Please."

Anakin shook his head.

Obi-Wan let his hand rest at the back of Anakin's neck and felt his pulse with the tips of two fingers. "Honey, your heart is racing. Are you still scared?"

Anakin gripped the edges of Obi-Wan's cloak and didn't answer.

"It's okay, Anakin. I'm here. And I know you could've handled him." Obi-Wan slipped his hand between the two of them until he found the inner pocket of Anakin's cloak. "See? Your lightsaber is right here. You don't have to be afraid."

Anakin shook his head again.

"Are you embarrassed?" Obi-Wan asked. "Too embarrassed to look at me?" It was hard to tell but Obi-Wan thought he nodded. "Honey..." He rubbed Anakin's back. "You don't have to feel that way. You did exactly what I asked you to do, you called me, and I came. You're my good boy."

Anakin started sobbing. "Don't call me that!"

Obi-Wan's mouth parted before he said, "Okay, okay, I won't. Will you tell me why?"

"He calls me that!"

"Shh, Anakin, it's alright," Obi-Wan tried to soothe. A student came down the hallway and stared at them before walking past. Obi-Wan looked around and spotted a supply room with the door cracked open slightly. He told Anakin, "Let's talk in there, okay? And then we're going to go home."

"I can't go home," Anakin cried, as Obi-Wan walked them over to the room and shut the door. He was able to wipe away Anakin's tears as they came down his cheeks, but he still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Why can't you go home?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping to get more out of him.

"I was b-bad. Palpatine has to punish me-e-e," Anakin replied, on the verge of hysterics.

"No, darling, I'm going to deal with him later. No one is going to punish you."

"Clovis was! He is! He was going to—" Anakin took a sharp, lurching breath.

"Breathe, Anakin. I'm here and you're safe. Deep breaths."

Anakin managed a few slightly less sharp, but equally erratic breaths. "He said all these terrible things..."

"Keep breathing."

"I didn't even understand all of them!"

Obi-Wan's voice was nice and soft despite knowing he would dislike the answer as he asked, "What did he say?"

"I should be grateful he wanted to touch me."

"And?"

"That I could let him  _tutor_  me instead of homework! And he said I wanted to be with someone like you!"

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. "Someone like your father?"

"Yes! Because I wrote a nice story about you! He said something about an edible complex something or other..."

Obi-Wan almost smiled. "An Oedipal Complex?"

Anakin snuffled. "Yeah. What the hell is that?"

Obi-Wan cupped his hands to Anakin's cheeks. Anakin met his eyes as he said, "Nothing but fiction, sweet Anakin. He was trying to make you feel bad about having a good relationship with your father."

"He said he could give me what you couldn't."

Obi-Wan tried not to let his anger show. "He doesn't know how much love there is between us. You wouldn't need someone like him to  _give you_  anything because you've already got someone willing to give you the whole world."

Anakin smiled, two big tears spilling off his rounded cheeks and onto Obi-Wan's thumbs. The smile faded as he took another painful breath. "He also said something about nerves."

"Yeah?"

"About... striking my nerves."

Obi-Wan frowned and hugged Anakin tight. "Just forget about that."

"But—"

"I can explain that later. Forget it for now."

"Okay." Anakin closed his eyes and relaxed into Obi-Wan's embrace. Obi-Wan swayed slowly from side to side.

"Can I read what you wrote about me?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin's cheeks would've turned pink if they weren't already flushed. "If you really want to," he replied. 

Obi-Wan smiled. "I do."

"Remember when we made a chocolate cake?"

"Mhm."

"That's what it's about."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a squeeze. "Oh, I  _love_  you."

Anakin was quiet for a moment. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I beat up Maul. I think I broke his nose. I couldn't stop myself."

Obi-Wan looked concerned. "What did Maul do to upset you?"

"He was saying nasty things about Elan. He called him a druggie and a stupid dropout. And he accused me of using the Force to make Elan do things."

"I can see why you were angry."

"Elan is precious to me. I couldn't just let him say those things."

"I know."

"So are you disappointed in me? Are you going to discipline me?"

Obi-Wan held his shoulders so he could face him. "No, honey, you've been through enough today. And I'm far from disappointed in you. I am going to ask that you meditate with me and do some exercises to balance your emotions. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"I'm never going to hurt you for your mistakes. Lessons are meant to be learned, not felt."

Anakin rubbed at his eyes. ""kay."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan took one of Anakin's bandaged hands gently and opened the supply room door. As they walked out of the school, he asked, "You want to make another chocolate cake?"

Anakin wore a bright smile. "Really?"

"I'll stop by the store on the way home."

"Can we get chocolate frosting too?"

"Of course."

"And ice cream?"

"Sure."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Obi-Wan picked up all the supplies they needed at Pilot Outpost and took Anakin home. After two failed attempts, Anakin was able to crack an egg on the side of the glass bowl and keep the shells out of the mix with just the Force. The other two eggs spilled onto the counter and the floor, but Anakin said his hiccups were to blame. Obi-Wan just smiled and repeated Anakin's trick on the first try. Anakin pouted. After the usual measuring and mixing, Obi-Wan was pouring the cake mix into a glass pan as Anakin asked, "Can I lick the spoon?"

"'Course, baby."

"And the bowl?"

Obi-Wan laughed a little. "Then what will I lick?"

Anakin smiled coyly. "You can lick what I get on my face."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin as he finished spooning the contents of the bowl into the pan, trying to decipher if he was joking. He slid the bowl over to Anakin and watched as Anakin eagerly ran his tongue over the concave part of the spoon. He turned the spoon sideways and licked the edges, revealing a dab of chocolate on his nose. He gave the spoon another long lick before turning it over and tasting the batter on the back and humming, “Mmm.” Obi-Wan tried to keep a straight face as Anakin got chocolate on his cheeks and lips, even his chin. Anakin scraped the inside of the bowl for every last bit of chocolate, licking the spoon dry before loading up the edges with batter again and again. When there was one blob of chocolate left, Anakin just smeared it across his lips with the spoon, not bothering to use his tongue. "Okay, Father," he said, smiling, "Your turn."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to Anakin and placed his hands at the base of Anakin's head, keeping him still. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask if Anakin really wanted him to, and Anakin let his smile fade and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan started with his nose. Anakin giggled because it tickled. "Don't move," Obi-Wan said. Anakin giggled one more time before keeping himself still. Obi-Wan kept his eyes open for as long as he comfortably could before licking Anakin's cheek. The chocolate tasted good. Anakin tasted like salty tears. Obi-Wan was cautious as he moved his tongue over Anakin's cheek. When he sensed he was getting close to Anakin's lips, he pressed a kiss to that cheek and moved on to the other one. He could feel Anakin smiling then, and licked a line under his cheekbone, getting more skin than chocolate that time. Seeking more of the sweet cake batter, he moved back to the area parallel to Anakin's lips, where the chocolate seemed to be in greatest density. Anakin turned his head just slightly. Obi-Wan continued his search, tip of his tongue meeting the corner of Anakin's mouth, then tracing his bottom lip. There was a lot of chocolate there. And it was soft. Obi-Wan wondered where Anakin got such beautiful lips from. Anakin's mouth parted in surprise, a wisp of air moving in and out of him. Obi-Wan paused, and slowly moved his tongue over Anakin's bottom lip again, not under it but over it, then teased Anakin's top lip too, and Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's beard against his chin, he was so close. He opened his mouth a fraction more, and leaned closer.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin flush against him with both arms curled around his back, tongue taking the plunge into Anakin's open mouth. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's face to keep him there and promptly forgot how to kiss, he was so thrilled. He almost doubted that it was really happening, but Obi-Wan was so real and better than his dreams, warmer, sturdier, sweeter. Anakin couldn't predict the movement of Obi-Wan's tongue, or his own really—the twists and turns he could handle, but the retreats made Anakin want _more_ , and as he ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's soft hair he drew him closer and pushed deeper, despite Obi-Wan’s lead, and he placed his hand over Obi-Wan's jaw, feeling the muscles move as he kissed him—

Suddenly Obi-Wan pulled away from him, his hands gripping Anakin's thin hips and pushing him away before he covered his own mouth and turned away, horrorstruck. Anakin watched in dismay as Obi-Wan started to walk away from him, his pace quickening as he entered the family room, intending to lock himself in his bedroom. Anakin ran after him and grabbed his arm. 

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to think," Obi-Wan said, pulling away from Anakin's grip. 

Anakin seized his hand and wouldn't let go. "Don't leave after something like that."

Obi-Wan turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, ever." His bottom lip trembled as he said, "I took advantage of your trust and now I'm no better than your scumbag teacher..." He got on his knees before Anakin. "Please forgive me, Anakin. I won't do it again." 

Anakin wasn't sure what to do with Obi-Wan at his feet, bowing his head. He only knew Obi-Wan was having an entirely wrong reaction. Slowly, he knelt and held his hands to Obi-Wan's cheeks, making him face him. "Father, you've got it backwards. I wanted you to kiss me. It was just another expression of love, like this—" he pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's cheek, "or this—" he wrapped his arms around him. "There's nothing to forgive."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes as he took hold of his arms and moved them away from his body. "You're breaking my heart, Anakin," he said, his face utterly distraught.

Anakin didn't know what to say.  _How?_

"You and I can't kiss like that. You aren't obligated to please me in any way, and I think that's how you feel because you love me. You've always been generous, but you can't give me yourself. And I can't fill in the gaps when you miss Elan. It's different, can you understand that?"

Anakin felt tears well in his eyes and he desperately tried to keep it to himself. "I want to be close to you," he managed.

"We are close, my dear Anakin. We'll always be close. I'm sorry for getting carried away. I love you so much."

Anakin wiped his face, finding it a little sticky. "Can you explain what Clovis said to me?" he asked.

"Now?"

Anakin nodded.

"Are you sure? After what we just talked about?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, um. Where to start?" Obi-Wan shifted so he sat cross-legged on the carpet. "When two men love each other very much—"

"Father," Anakin cut in, "I know people don't have to love each other to have sex."

"Well, love makes it better," Obi-Wan said pointedly. "When two men have sex, there's usually a few ways it can go. You can get creative and use your hands or your mouth," Anakin smiled a little, "but typically, someone tops and someone bottoms. You know what that means?"

Anakin avoided Obi-Wan’s gaze before nodding. 

Obi-Wan thought through his next few word choices. "It's pleasurable for the top for obvious reasons. It's a little more complicated for the bottom. Whoever's topping needs to make sure their partner is ready before... You know. Otherwise things won't go smoothly, and you may hurt your partner or yourself. And you don't want that."

"No," Anakin agreed.

"So use your fingers first. With lubricant."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You can buy that at the store," Obi-Wan supplied. "When both men are ready, the usual happens. To answer your question, there's a spot inside that's sensitive like the parts on the outside."

"Like a girl?" Anakin asked.

"Not quite," replied Obi-Wan, awkward smile on his face. "It's more centralized.”

"I don't understand," Anakin said. 

"Have you taken anatomy yet?"

He shook his head and asked, "Can you demonstrate?"

"Demonstrate... how?"

"Show me the spot."

"I can't  _show you_ , Anakin, it's inside."

"Then touch it."

Obi-Wan's face turned fiery red. "I am absolutely not going to demonstrate that way. You'll just have to ask Elan."

"Elan doesn't want to fuck me!"

" _Language_ , Anakin," Obi-Wan reprimanded. "How do you know that?"

"I just know."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he wants me to f—" he stopped himself, " _top_."

Obi-Wan sighed. "He loves you, Anakin. If you ask, I'm sure he'll demonstrate."

“But you love me, and you won’t demonstrate.”

“I won’t demonstrate _because_ I love you,” Obi-Wan replied, a little worried that Anakin wasn’t getting it.

“But I trust you,” he argued.

Obi-Wan felt like this was all his fault. “Come here,” he said, holding out his arms.

Anakin curled up in Obi-Wan’s lap, reassured by his father’s arms around him. Obi-Wan caressed Anakin’s cheek as he thought of what to say.

“Dreams pass in time, my dear. You’re not always going to feel this way.”

Anakin leaned into him and silently disagreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan play house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts right where Chapter 14 left off. Just a little warning, if you're at all sensitive to suicidal thoughts, this chapter has a few mentions of them.

"One more thing, Anakin."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan from the comfort of his lap.

"Don't be afraid to tell someone to stop or slow down. Okay?"

Anakin wished he could tell a certain person to start and speed up. He didn't enjoy feeling stuck like this, even if Obi-Wan still said he loved him, even if he was honest and kind, it was an honest and kind  _rejection_. And Anakin was helpless to do anything about it.

"Okay," said Anakin, "Can I lay down for a bit?"

"Yes, you certainly could benefit from a little sleep. Want me to call you when the cake is done?"

Anakin bit his lip. "No, that's alright."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, his eyes downcast. He patted Anakin's arm. "Alright, go rest. I'll just be... in the kitchen, I guess." He looked unhappy.

Anakin went upstairs and tried to shake off the funny feeling he had. If Obi-Wan found out, he'd probably be mad. And sad that Anakin chose to be deceitful. But he really wasn't in the mood to stay in the house with the heavy air that had been hanging around since Obi-Wan rebuffed him, more than once. Anakin picked up his phone and texted Elan.  _Can you meet me at my house in 20 minutes?_

Two minutes passed and Elan replied,  _Yeah. You got something in mind?_

_Whatever you want. But don't park in front of the motel._

_Kay._

Anakin put his phone in one of the attachments on his belt and went over to his bedroom window. He looked over his shoulder and, sensing nothing out of the ordinary with Obi-Wan, turned his attention to the window and snapped open the locks. He slid the window open as quietly as he could, the squeaking it made revealing the age of the house. He stuck one leg out the window, ducked his head underneath it, then shifted carefully out to the ledge of the roof. Anakin stood, almost lost his balance, then recovered it before jumping, a little assistance from the Force making it a soft landing. He smiled.

He waited in the tall grass by the side of the house for Elan. It was sort of ugly, more weed than grass, and Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan chose this house at all. They were always moving when things got bad. Anakin figured Obi-Wan was considering doing the same thing right now. And that would take him away from Elan. He picked up a rock and threw it into the bushes angrily.

Elan walked up to him a few minutes later. He opened his mouth to say something and Anakin held a finger to his lips as he stood. He took Elan's arm and led him away from the house.

"Are you sneaking out?" Elan asked.

Anakin looked at him and nodded.

"You look like you've been crying," he said, concerned.

"I had a fight with my dad," Anakin replied, before turning to look back at the house. He kept walking towards the tree line and let go of Elan.

Elan studied him as he walked by his side and reached for his hand, still wrapped in bandages. "Not this kind of fight, right?"

Anakin smiled a little. "No, that's from something else." His smile faded. "Do you know Maul Opress?"

They crossed the empty road. "The guy with the horns?" Elan asked.

"Yeah. He knows you apparently. If you see him, stay away from him."

"Why, what happened?"

"He was insulting you so I beat him up. He doesn't like people like us."

"Oh," Elan said. "No one's ever beat somebody up for me before," he added, smile on his face revealing he was trying to make light of the situation. Elan tugged Anakin in the right direction for where they were going.

"You're welcome," Anakin joked back. They stepped over deadfall and under the low branches.

"Maul didn't hurt you, though, right? Besides your hands." Elan tried to look Anakin over. He didn't see any bruises on his face. There was something else there, though.

"No, I'm fine. He didn't get a hit in," Anakin said.

"You got something on your face."

Anakin touched his face and realized there was still chocolate taking residence on his cheeks and lips. He licked his fingers and scrubbed it off hastily. "Thanks."

"Sure." Elan watched his feet crunch over tree leaves for a while before asking, "So this fight with your dad... What was it about?"

Anakin pressed his lips together. "He... He doesn't want us to kiss anymore." It was close to the truth, Anakin thought.

"Because you're too old?" Elan offered.

" _No_ ," Anakin said tersely.

Elan cleared his throat. "I don't mean that  _I_  think you're too old. But maybe he thinks you are."

"But why now? It's not my birthday or anything. There's nothing special about today." Anakin had to remind himself Obi-Wan hadn't actually banned kissing. Things were probably going to be touch-and-go between them, though. 

"Well..." Elan and Anakin entered upon the clearing that was locally deemed Makeout Cliff. They settled in the green grass before Elan continued, "Maybe it's not about today."

"What then?"

"Maybe it's about how others perceive you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Anakin. I know you and your dad are close and I know  _why_  you're close. But other people don't. If they see you kiss, they're going to think something is off about you two."

Anakin's brows furrowed and he asked, "How?"

Elan ran his hand through the grass and plucked a dandelion from the ground. He tucked Anakin's hair behind his ear before placing the flower there. He said, "Try thinking about it from a different perspective. You see a forty-something man with his teenage daughter at the supermarket. He leans down to kiss her. She kisses him back. Now you're wondering if she's his daughter or his girlfriend. And if she's his daughter, you're wondering why her father is still kissing her like that, and if he's doing more than kissing her, or if he wants to do more than kiss her... You see what I mean?"

"Yeah," Anakin said. He didn't like thinking about Obi-Wan as some predator. That wasn't the way things were.

"Your dad is probably just trying to protect you. My dad never gives me kisses, so at least you've had all these years—"

Anakin leaned over and stole a kiss from Elan as he spoke. Elan smiled and closed his eyes as he sought a few more connections between them. Then he finished saying, "And I'm happy to give you the kisses you'll be missing."

Anakin laughed.

"You taste sweet," Elan said, and Anakin blushed.

"It's chocolate," he explained. He avoided Elan's gaze and looked at the grass in front of him, expression forlorn.

"Hey." Elan scooted closer to him and tucked a finger under his chin. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about him," Anakin confessed. "I know he's lonely. He's lost so many people, and now he's pushing me away... I don't want him to lose me too."

Elan held Anakin's gaze for a moment as he tried to decipher exactly what he meant by  _lose_. Quietly, he asked, "You aren't thinking about hurting yourself, are you?" He couldn't bring himself to say what he really meant.

Anakin was quiet as he pondered an answer. "Not right this moment," he said.

Elan held Anakin's hand, previously wadded up in dirt and grass.

Anakin continued, "If I had to live without the love of him, I guess I wouldn't want to. And if we moved away and I couldn't see you anymore, I don't know what I would do."

Elan's eyes glistened and he blinked harshly. He hugged Anakin and Anakin leaned back into the grass, arms wrapping around Elan. Elan propped himself up and looked into Anakin's eyes, his own still teary. He said, "You're loved, Anakin. You've got me and your father and your sister and some friends at school, probably. We all love you and want you. Nobody wants you to go anywhere."

Elan smoothed Anakin's hair out of his face as he talked, in a way that reminded him of Obi-Wan.

"I love you," Elan said, sadness clear even in his ragged voice, "Please don't go anywhere."

Anakin mustered a smile for him. "I won't. I love you too," he replied, then hooked his arm behind Elan's neck and brought him down to his mouth. They kissed until their lips were sore. Elan pulled away from Anakin and asked, somewhat out of breath, "How's your head doing?"

Anakin thought Elan looked pretty with flushed cheeks and those almond eyes of his looking just relaxed enough to hide the way they sparkled when he was happy or up to something. Anakin said, "It's getting better. Not one hundred percent yet. Sorry."

"S'okay." He leaned down and kissed Anakin's round nose. Then he smirked and said, "We're gonna have a lotta fun when you're better."

Anakin laughed a little. "How'd you get to be such a good person?"

"You heard of Cinderella?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm Cinder-Elan."

Anakin burst into laughter. "You are  _such_  a dork!"

Elan was grinning from ear to ear. "But I'm your dork, right?"

"You're my dork," Anakin assured him, before rolling the two of them over in the grass.

"Hey!" Elan rolled them over again. 

Anakin let his arms go limp in mock surrender. "You win," he said.

Elan hugged Anakin again as best he could from their position on the ground. They stayed like that for just a few minutes more. "Should we get you back to the house?" Elan asked.

Anakin sighed. "Yeah. Come by after school tomorrow, okay? I'll send you a text."

"Sure thing." Elan shifted and then helped Anakin to his feet. They hiked through the forest back to the road and up to the house. Elan watched half in amusement and half in awe as Anakin jumped to the second story of his house. He turned and waved to Elan before climbing through the bedroom window. Slowly he slid the window shut and checked the time. As soon as the clock blinked 3:43 Obi-Wan rushed up the stairs into Anakin's room and scooped him up in a tight hug. Anakin racked his brain for a good excuse to tell him.

Obi-Wan released Anakin and held his shoulders as he searched his eyes for signs of upset. "I was so worried!" Obi-Wan said, both relieved and nervous.

"Father," was all Anakin could manage. The look of anguish on Obi-Wan's face was the same as after their kiss.

"I thought you ran away. I know all your clothes and things are still here but that only worried me more..." Obi-Wan let go of Anakin completely and asked, "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Anakin felt insurmountably guilty for causing Obi-Wan to question their relationship. "I could never be afraid of you!" he exclaimed. Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. Anakin explained, "I just needed some air."

Obi-Wan nodded as if to convince himself. He moved to take a seat on the edge of Anakin's bed, shoulders heavy. He was still as he held his head in his hands.

"Daddy," Anakin called.

Obi-Wan didn't respond at first, the name not registering fully. He lifted his head just as Anakin knelt before him.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out. I had hoped you wouldn't find out," Anakin said, tilting his head to meet Obi-Wan's gaze through his golden bangs. When Obi-Wan was quiet, Anakin turned his head and kissed the man's knee. Then he kissed his leg an inch inward, and Obi-Wan foresaw the kisses continuing until Anakin had thighs on either side of his ears. He ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, noticing a few stray leaves and flower dust before he had Anakin face him. "Stand up," he said.

Anakin did, and then Obi-Wan did too.

"Follow me," Obi-Wan said.

They went downstairs. Obi-Wan pulled a bowl of ice cream and a piece of chocolate frosted chocolate cake out of the freezer and handed it to Anakin with a fork. "I served this before I found you not in your room," he said.

Anakin took it from him and then held the bowl in one hand as he hugged Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry,” he said again.

Obi-Wan held him gently, glad to have him back safely. He replied, "It's okay, Anakin. Will you promise not to sneak out again?"

“I promise,” Anakin said, the words spoken fiercely by Obi-Wan’s ear. It was still a surprise, sometimes, when Obi-Wan noticed they were the same height. Anakin had a habit of making himself fit into whatever position he wanted. “Will you promise…” Anakin started.

“Promise what?” Obi-Wan prompted. The vanilla ice cream was starting to melt.

“Promise to still give me kisses sometimes?” His voice was small.

Obi-Wan responded by turning his head and kissing Anakin’s ear. “I promise,” he said, “You’re my dearest one. How could I resist?”

Anakin smiled and pecked Obi-Wan’s neck before letting go of him and taking a big scoop of ice cream and cake into his mouth. “This is delicious,” he garbled, his mouth full.

Obi-Wan laughed.

* * *

Padmé was about to clock out when Rex saw her pass by the open door of his office. He stood swiftly and leaned out the door, calling, "Padmé!"

She turned and answered, "Sheriff?"

He smiled and said, "If you aren't busy, would you help me with something?"

"Sure." Padmé walked back to him and Rex beckoned her into his office. He pulled a chair next to his plush one and sat in front of his computer. Padmé joined him and looked at the screen. There was a handsome picture of Rex and the word VOTE at the bottom of the page. Padmé couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips.

Rex looked at her sheepishly and said, "As you know, I'm really just Acting Sheriff until Coruscant elects someone. I'd like to keep the job, so..."

"How can I help?"

"I saw the brochure for your father's motel. I don't know if you helped him with it, but it looked really nice. Can you make this look a little better? Is the picture okay? I don't want to print fifty of these and get made fun of all over town."

Padmé replied, "You're not going to get made fun of." She turned to the screen again and asked, "Do have any other pictures of yourself? This one is nice, but you might want one where you aren't directly facing the audience."

"Really?" Rex said.

"Depending on how you look at this one, it's either intimidating or..." Padmé searched for the right word. "You've got a bit of a smolder."

Rex snorted. Padmé smiled. Rex tapped out of the holopage and brought up some other pictures he had. “Do any of these fit the bill?”

Padmé observed each of them. “This one,” she said, and pointed to a picture where Rex’s attention was off in the distance, mountains behind him with the sun shining down on him.

“Cody took that one,” he remarked, smiling at the memory. “But how do I get it so it’s just a headshot?”

“What a minute, how old are you?” Padmé asked.

Rex furrowed his brows. “Thirty-two,” he said.

“And you don’t know how to crop a picture?”

Rex raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, how old are you?"

Padmé leaned back in her chair and said, "Twenty-two."

"Hmm." Rex looked her up and down briefly and then turned to his computer, tapping and double-tapping over the image fruitlessly.

"Now, now," Padmé said, "Just because you're old doesn't mean I'm not going to help you."

"I'm not old," he replied.

Padmé tilted the screen towards herself and swiftly cropped the image and transferred it to Rex's would-be political poster. She added a simple border and typed "Rex" after "VOTE." Then she turned the screen back to Rex and asked, "Should we make it rhyme?"

"Make what rhyme?"

"You know, like a motto. Vote Bail, He'll Never Fail. Something like that."

Rex liked that idea. "What rhymes with Rex?"

Padmé thought through some one syllable words off the top of her head. "Decks, hex, necks, pecks, sex—"

Rex laughed as Padmé tried to casually cover her reddening cheeks. Eventually, he managed, "Good one, Padmé. I'll offer myself out for votes."

"Sheriff,  _please,_ don't joke like that."

"My apologies," he said, still smiling. "You can call me Rex if you want."

"I'll keep it in mind," she said, still mortified.

"Thanks for your help. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask," Rex said seriously.

Padmé nodded and stood before heading for the door.

"Have a nice evening," Rex called to her, "Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will," she said, "And you too." She left the room.

Rex relaxed in his swivel chair and thought through some other words that rhymed with his name.

* * *

Padmé went home and ate dinner with Anakin and Obi-Wan. It was unexpectedly awkward. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren’t talking. Padmé decided to start a conversation.

“Rex says hi,” she said.

Obi-Wan looked up from his food and smiled. Anakin watched him carefully. Obi-Wan said, “That’s nice of him. Are you enjoying your new job?”

“Yes,” Padmé answered, “Though it’s been mostly training so far.”

“So you’re looking forward to the action?” Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé met his eyes briefly. “If I can be a part of protecting people, it’ll be worth it. I don’t want to shoot anyone, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I think you have the perfect temperament for the job. I just want you to be safe.”

Anakin said, “Me too.”

Padmé nodded in understanding. “I’ll do my best.”

The rest of their dinner passed in silence. Padmé reviewed her schedule for the next day, did her laundry, and retired to her room. Obi-Wan sat in a chair beside the couch Anakin was lounging on as he reviewed the motel’s expenses and whether a fresh coat of paint would be worth it. He closed his laptop and hoped that they’d have guests soon after opening.

"Should I sleep in my room tonight?" Anakin asked quietly.

Obi-Wan was almost surprised to hear him talk. He said, "If you want, sweetheart. I'll miss you though."

"Then I'll sleep with you," Anakin decided. Obi-Wan smiled and went to brush his teeth with Anakin trailing behind him. When Obi-Wan was done with the bathroom, Anakin went through his nightly routine, pulling the bandages off his hands and dropping them into the trash as well. Obi-Wan went to his room and dressed for bed. Anakin followed a few minutes later. But he didn't stop in his room to change. Instead, he stepped into Obi-Wan's room from the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Obi-Wan glanced at him from the bed, a book in his hands and glasses precariously balanced on his straight nose. He was smiling slightly, as if his neutral expression was always pleasant.

Anakin mumbled, "Forgot to change," and took off his belt. And then he took off his synthleather tabards and overtunic, and Obi-Wan's expression changed. Anakin just turned around nonchalantly, like he hadn't noticed Obi-Wan's mouth open to say something. He slipped the inner tunic off his shoulders, then peeled his undershirt away from his tan skin and over his head. Obi-Wan was silent. Very carefully, Anakin grasped the waistband of his pants, not wanting to take off his underwear.  _Yet_. He pulled off his black pants and then bent his leg so he could take off his knee high sock, then did the same with his other leg. Slowly he straightened out and let his hands drift to the edges of his boxer briefs.

"Anakin!" came Obi-Wan's panicked voice. 

Anakin turned around hesitantly, adjusting where the waistband clung to him instead of removing the underwear. "Yes, Father?"

Obi-Wan had taken off his glasses. Anakin figured the view was clearer without them. Obi-Wan took several stabilizing breaths and asked, "Do you need something to sleep in? Some pajamas?"

Anakin was perfectly comfortable sleeping in his underwear. He was curious what Obi-Wan would offer him, however. Sleeping in something that smelled like Obi-Wan,  _with_  Obi-Wan, was guaranteed to be downright heavenly. "Yes, please," he said.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe, thankful he was wearing pants and a sleep tunic. Any less and he wouldn't have left the cover of the bed sheets. He opened the wardrobe and beckoned Anakin over.

"Would you like something similar to what I'm wearing?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin took the opportunity to look Obi-Wan over, but if his little show had any effect on him, he couldn't tell. "What else do you have?" he replied.

Obi-Wan fingered through his clothes, but there wasn't much variety for sleeping in. He didn't have old t-shirts like Anakin did.

"What's that?" Anakin asked, tipping his chin to the edge of what the wardrobe held.

Obi-Wan pointed to the hanger Anakin was looking at. "This?"

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan stepped back and pulled it out of the wardrobe. Anakin's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful peach-colored women's night robe. "It was your mother's," Obi-Wan said, smiling at the way Anakin's manner had changed.

Anakin stepped forward, arms outstretched, then stopped. "Can I...?"

"Of course. It's not going to rip if you touch it," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled and let his fingers run over the sleeves as Obi-Wan held the hanger up. It was made of something like thin mesh on the sleeves, but changed into fluttery lace where the wrists would go. The front of it was done up with matching peach buttons, from the waist to the sternum, but following the buttons was a deep V all the way to the collar. The fabric was tapered at the waist, then flowed outward and down as chiffon, ending in a frill that wasn't frumpy but added to the delicacy of the piece. It was entirely translucent. Anakin stared at it, transfixed.

"Did you," Obi-Wan started, "did you want to try it on?"

Anakin immediately let go of the night robe and shook his head. "I couldn't," he said.

"If you want to, I will let you," Obi-Wan said gently, trying to be encouraging and not pushy.

"It's Mother's," Anakin said cautiously.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was objecting because it was hers or because it was a garment for women. But he knew he hadn't imagined the fascination in Anakin's eyes a moment earlier. He offered, "Why don't you try it on, for me?"

Anakin relaxed a bit. "If you want me to..."

Obi-Wan placed the hanger on the door of his wardrobe and made smooth work of undoing the buttons. He slipped the robe off its hanger and handed it to Anakin.

Anakin was hesitant to move. "Close your eyes," he said.

Obi-Wan covered his eyes with his hands playfully. "I'd recommend stepping into it, instead of pulling it over your head."

Anakin was glad he said so. His shoulders hadn't broadened to the point of not fitting in the sleeves, but the waistline wouldn't have cooperated without pulling a seam. He stepped into the robe, the silky feeling tickling his legs. Then he put his arms in the sleeves one at a time, and carefully buttoned the front of the robe together. He twisted slowly from side to side, watching the hem twirl. Looking down at himself, he could see the appeal of the near transparent fabric, the color slightly lighter than his skin tone. The only catch to its strikingness was his pair of black boxer briefs under the drapes of chiffon. It ruined the softness of it all.

"What did Mother wear under this?" Anakin asked. When Obi-Wan started to uncover his eyes, Anakin said, "No peeking!"

Obi-Wan grinned and firmly covered his eyes again. "Let me think..." Obi-Wan pictured Shmi in the same night robe, her wavy hair flowing over her shoulder, demure smile on her lips. "She would wear a slip or her underwear most times... Lingerie other times... And sometimes nothing at all."

Anakin's lips parted, but it didn't bother him hearing about his parents' intimacy. It was the answer Obi-Wan had allowed him. Obi-Wan couldn't scold him if he was emulating his mother, someone they both loved... Anakin pulled off the boxer briefs as quietly as he could, folded them awkwardly, then tossed them on the pile of his other clothes. He wasn't entirely exposed with the robe on, but Obi-Wan would definitely be able to see... Anakin wasn't so confident suddenly, but Obi-Wan asked, "Can I peek now?" and Anakin blurted, "Yes."

Obi-Wan uncovered his eyes and blinked a few times as they adjusted. And he looked at Anakin, starting with his face, how cute he was when he was shy, then the curve of his neck, and the handsome shape of his shoulders, the deep dip that the collar took to display the subtly defined muscles of his chest, a waist that was thinner than all his layers of day clothes would ever reveal, bellybutton, hardly a hair to be seen, and then—

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and Anakin's face felt like he was an inch away from the sun. He wanted to cover up but he was frozen in place. Obi-Wan hadn't said anything yet—but then he seemed to relax and looked at the rest of Anakin, thighs to calves to ankles, feet, and toes. His gaze ran up his body to meet his eyes, and he whispered, "Turn around?"

Anakin did, very slowly, trying to relax so he wouldn't tense up involuntarily. That Obi-Wan wanted to see more of him was a great compliment, and Anakin felt his blush spread to his ears. Obi-Wan regarded Anakin, starting with his shoulders again, down his back, his little butt not entirely flat or shapeless. Obi-Wan smiled, fondness emanating from his eyes. He gripped Anakin's shoulders lightly and had him turn around again, cupping his hands to his cheeks as he said, "My son is so beautiful."

Anakin breathed in for what felt like the first time in a century.  _Thank you._

"Stay right here," Obi-Wan said. He went to his nightstand, opened a drawer, and pulled out a hairbrush before returning to Anakin. He sat in a wooden chair by his standing mirror and patted his lap.

Anakin thought he might pass out. Obi-Wan wanted him to sit on his lap? While he was practically naked? Still, it was nice that Obi-Wan was comfortable around him—maybe he wanted the same for Anakin. Anakin went to him and carefully sat in his lap, making sure the chiffon drapes stayed put around him before he folded his hands in his lap for a little more coverage. Obi-Wan gathered Anakin's hair to the back of his neck and brushed it slowly, sending tingles down Anakin's spine. "Your mother used to let me do this for her," Obi-Wan told him, "She'd let her hair down and I'd brush it over her shoulder and kiss her neck..." Obi-Wan snuck an arm around Anakin's middle. "And she was so soft and huggable," he said, giving Anakin a squeeze.

"You miss her," Anakin said.

"Yes." Obi-Wan tucked his head into the junction of Anakin's shoulder and neck, breathing in deeply.

Anakin almost giggled. "Do I smell good?" he asked.

There was a knock on Obi-Wan's bedroom door. Their eyes went wide.

"Just a minute," Obi-Wan called to Padmé, standing up and shooing Anakin into his own room. Anakin's throat closed up at the thought of Padmé seeing him like he was. He scooped his pile of clothes into his arms and skirted into his room. Obi-Wan closed the door behind him, made sure he looked decent himself, then opened the door for Padmé.

"Sorry, I was getting dressed," he said.

"That's why I knocked," she replied, and walked into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan.

Padmé looked at his open wardrobe briefly before turning around and facing him. "Now that I have a job, I'm going to move out as soon as I find an available apartment."

Obi-Wan's face fell. "You don't like living with Anakin and me?"

"Actually, I've asked Anakin to live with me," Padmé said.

"What?" Obi-Wan blurted.

"It will be better for him."

Obi-Wan's expression turned dark. "And why do you think that?"

Padmé did her best to hold her ground. "Too much has happened here. Murder, corpses, a sadistic boyfriend— Anakin needs stability, and safety—"

"Anakin needs his father to protect him," Obi-Wan countered, "and I'd advise you to be careful how you refer to Cody when I'm around."

"That's another thing," Padmé began, attempting to end the discussion early with a better dig, "You are still making the same mistakes. You're drawn to abusive lovers like a moth to a flame, and you don't even know it. Anakin can't rely on you. He needs to learn independence."

Obi-Wan’s heart felt as if it was turning black and disintegrating into ash. The words spilled from him mouth as he tried to explain himself. "I didn't go into that relationship thinking  _this man's going to hurt me._ I didn't know he'd coerce me into doing things I didn't want to, and I didn't know he'd do it more than once! I didn't know! And you— You are not Anakin’s mother! You never will be! He needs me, not you!"

Padmé stood speechless, fighting tears. Obi-Wan looked the same, only angrier. Then Obi-Wan realized he’d been yelling, and hurtful things at that. “Padmé,” he started.

Padmé rushed out of the room, fingers wiping at her eyes.

He started after her, but she locked herself in her room. Defeated, Obi-Wan sighed heavily and went back to his room, now empty.

Anakin heard everything through the walls as he changed out of his mother’s night robe. One of the buttons came loose and made Anakin worry that, on top of everything, Obi-Wan would criticize him for being careless with something so precious. But as he listened to Obi-Wan and Padmé’s conversation, he wasn’t sure who he wanted to comfort first, just that they both needed someone. Anakin put on fresh underwear and sleep pants and a t-shirt as compensation for his prior nudity, and he dumped his pile of Jedi robes in a hamper, deliberating who to speak to. He laid the night robe out on his bed, smoothing out any wrinkles, and made sure the loose button was not going to become a lost button by setting it in the center of his nightstand. Then he left his room and knocked on Padmé’s door.

"It's Anakin," he called.

Padmé got up from her bed and unlocked the door for him. Anakin came in and sat on the bed beside her. She held a pillow to her chest tightly, tears still coming down her face. "Did you hear?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry, Ani." She dried her eyes on her sleeve, feeling like a little girl.

Anakin reached for her hand, and Padmé held his warmly.

"I should've been more," she sniffled, "more reasonable."

"Father has feelings, too," Anakin said softly.

Padmé nodded, shaking a few teardrops onto her blue satin slip. "I guess I forgot."

"You don't know what Cody's done," Anakin stated, though not accusingly.

That brought on another wave of tears from Padmé. She let go of Anakin's hand to hide her face. Shakily, she said, "I think I know now."

Anakin put his arm around her.

"I said something awful. I was awful. I didn't know," she cried. "How will he ever forgive me?"

"Padmé," Anakin said, moving to brush the wet strands of hair out of her face, "He will forgive you, if he hasn't already. He loves you. And he didn't mean what he said."

Padmé's tears started to subside. "How could you know that?"

"Because," Anakin said gently, "Father knows how you took care of me when Mother was sick. And he told me you remind him of Satine. He said how talented you were with words and that you're a strong young woman."

Padmé smiled. "What a lot of good my talent did today."

"Hey, it's not like I've never regretted something I've said. Just apologize to him."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I still think you should live with me, though."

Anakin frowned. "Padmé, I do need you. I love you. But I need Father too, and I don't want to live somewhere else. Are you sure you want to move out?"

"It feels like I don't belong here," she said. "You two are so close."

Anakin replied, "You do belong here. You're family, the only other family we've got. You're a Kenobi, whether you like it or not."

Padmé laughed a little.

"And someday, if it's what you want, you're going to be an amazing mother. There's no doubt, from either of us."

"Thank you, Ani." She pulled her legs up onto the bed and hug-tackled Anakin. Anakin hugged her back, delighting in the smooth feel of her dress, her soft curly hair, even the smell of her. They really didn't spend enough time together. They traded cheek kisses and then Padmé sent him off to get some rest.

Anakin stopped in his room to retrieve the night robe and button before padding into Obi-Wan's room. He was saddened to see Obi-Wan in bed already, on his side facing away from him. Anakin hung up the robe and placed the hanger back in Obi-Wan's wardrobe. He put the button in the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed, then pulled back the covers and curled up next to Obi-Wan. He touched his shoulder gently. "Father?"

Obi-Wan turned back around and faced Anakin.

"Padmé's sorry," Anakin whispered.

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah. She wants to be a good daughter, even if she doesn't say so."

Obi-Wan adjusted the pillow underneath his head slightly. "Sometimes I don't feel like a good father," he said.

Anakin drew him near and kept an arm curled around his side. "You are a good father."

Obi-Wan hooked one arm under Anakin's neck and around his shoulder, the other around his side the same way Anakin held him. "I'm sorry for yelling. And for kicking you out earlier."

"It's okay. We're okay. Padmé and I. But I can't imagine what she would think if she saw me in that."

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly, "but you were well-suited to it. It would have made a stunning photo."

Anakin smiled and blushed.

Obi-Wan liked making Anakin happy. "You're just like a model," he added.

"Like a... Like an ancient statue model, or like an underwear model?"

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. "Seeing as you weren't wearing any underwear..."

Anakin made a face. "You know what I mean."

Obi-Wan thought on it and said, "Your face ought to be carved in stone. But a fig leaf isn't going to do you justice."

Anakin bit his lip to keep from smiling too much. 

"You can sleep in Shmi's robe if you want," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin avoided his gaze. "One of the buttons came off," he whispered. "I was being careful, but it came off anyway."

Obi-Wan rubbed what he could of Anakin's back as he replied, "It was bound to happen. It probably just needs a little thread."

"So you'll let me wear it still?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his hair ruffled between his head and the pillow. "You can have it."

"It's Mother's," Anakin said again.

"Now it's yours. And she would be happy to share any of her things with you. She was always happy, making you happy, as am I..."

"You sound sleepy," Anakin replied sleepily.

"I am," Obi-Wan said, and gave him a squeeze before getting into a more comfortable position. Gently, he pushed Anakin onto his back and pulled the corner of his pillow onto Anakin's shoulder. He rested his head there, one arm brought back to himself and the other placed on Anakin's chest. Anakin smiled and closed his eyes, content with Obi-Wan's warmth pressed against him. He put one hand in Obi-Wan's hair, curling and uncurling his fingers slowly, the other hand centered in the slight curve of Obi-Wan's side, underneath his ribs. Obi-Wan made a small sound in his throat, like a moan. Anakin tried to look at him, but it was dark in the room and he wasn't in a position to see Obi-Wan's face anyway, so he kissed the top of his head and said, "Just relax, Father. I've got you."

Obi-Wan smiled into Anakin's cotton shirt. "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They slept through the night without stirring.

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted awake. The phone was ringing loudly throughout the otherwise quiet house. He eyed Anakin, who hadn't stirred, and slipped out of bed to go answer it. He pulled the phone off the hook in the kitchen and said, "Hello?"

"Mister Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan thought he recognized that voice. "Yes?" he answered warily.

"It's Principal Palpatine. My apologies that this call is so overdue, but yesterday was rather eventful. It's most imperative that you come to the school with Anakin so that we may discuss his violent and disorderly behavior. Can you be here by seven a.m.?"

Obi-Wan looked at the time on the microwave groggily. 6:42 a.m. "I might need a little more time," he said.

"Oh, did I wake you? So sorry. What time is convenient for  _you?"_

He sounded scripted. Obi-Wan withheld a groan. "We'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and went back upstairs to wake Anakin.

He looked so peaceful. Anakin's hair was tousled around his face, his eyes closed with lashes pointing downwards, his pretty pink lips slightly open. Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling that Anakin had kept an arm around him all night. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed Anakin's hair out of his face, humming softly.

After a few seconds, Anakin scrunched up his nose and blinked a few times. "Father," he groaned, determined to keep sleeping.

Obi-Wan kept humming, although he couldn't help his smile.

Anakin sighed. "What song is that?" he asked, his eyes closed again.

"A lullaby for cranky younglings."

Anakin considered it, concentrating on Obi-Wan's fingers moving across his face. "Jedi Masters sang?"

"Mhm," Obi-Wan said, "They're not entirely devoid of emotion like they claim to be. Attachment happens to everyone."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan questioningly.

"We have to go to the school, unfortunately."

"Of course," Anakin said dryly. "Do we have a plan of attack?"

"A plan of defense, I'd say. You said Maul provoked you?"

"Yes," Anakin replied as he sat up, "but let's not mention Elan."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Maul already knows about him, and I don't trust Mister Clovis or Principal Palpatine."

"You want to keep him safe?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. What do we say, then?"

"Maul was taunting my girlfriend and me."

" _Girlfriend?_ " Obi-Wan repeated.

"Ahsoka," Anakin clarified, "It's just so I'm not alone between classes."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and stroked Anakin's hair again. "I'm sorry you've had to protect yourself like that."

Anakin grimaced suddenly. "Maybe if Ahsoka had stuck around, you wouldn't have had to come rescue me."

"Regardless, we have to be honest about Clovis' actions. I'm not risking anything anymore," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn't like that. "I don't want to tell the principal what he did."

"Then I will. I'll be with you, sweetheart. It should be over before you know it."

Anakin nodded, his gaze slipping to the sheets around him.

"Trust me, it will be alright. Let's get dressed now, okay?" Obi-Wan stood and went to his wardrobe. Anakin got out of bed and watched quietly as Obi-Wan picked out his robes for the day and took off his sleep tunic. After a second he looked back and saw Anakin still in the room.

"Anakin,  _please_ , I'm your father," he said.

Anakin grumbled something about hypocrisy and left. Obi-Wan shook his head and continued undressing.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the school side by side. Principal Palpatine welcomed them into his office and had them both take a seat on the opposite side of his desk. He said, "I heard Maul's side of the story yesterday, following the attack. The nurses had to put his nose in a splint. Now Anakin, is it true that you threw the first punch?"

Anakin said, "Yes, but—"

"And when you had knocked Maul to the ground," Principal Palpatine interrupted, "you continued punching him?"

"Yes—"

"Mister Kenobi, you can see how this behavior cannot be condoned."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said tentatively as Anakin shot him a look, "but you have not heard Anakin's side of the story. I let the school know a week ago that Anakin is recovering from a concussion. This sort of injury makes cognitive functioning and decision making quite difficult."

Palpatine considered Obi-Wan's words. "If I indeed need to hear Anakin's side of the story, shouldn't he be the one to tell it?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sympathetic look. Anakin took a breath and piped up, "What my father said is true. Once I started hitting Maul I found it difficult to stop, even though I wanted to." That was a half-truth, and Palpatine narrowed his eyes knowingly. "What matters, I think, is why I threw the first punch," Anakin said, "This wasn't the first time Maul provoked me. He's torn out my hair and choked me and called me names."

"Maul stated that you called him a..." Palpatine shuffled through some papers, "A 'ladybug', is that true?"

Obi-Wan's attention snapped to Anakin and he said, "Really, Anakin?"

Anakin was confused. "I said that once. Maul's called me pretty boy, and other things I'd rather not say."

"We don't tolerate specist remarks at this school," Palpatine said.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for explanation, his brows bent in a v.

"His skin color, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Well, he's called me a slut! And a cocksucker! Am I supposed to just let him?"

Palpatine looked thoughtful. "No, I suppose not. I've given Maul detention for a week, however, I promised you a severe punishment for a second offense. This is your second offense, so what am I to do? Ignore all your trespasses?"

Anakin didn't know how to answer that. Obi-Wan stepped up. "Principal Palpatine, might I suggest that Anakin has already been punished?"

The old man tipped his head to one side. "How so?"

"His teacher, Rush Clovis, has intimidated, threatened, and mistreated Anakin since his return to Coruscant High."

Palpatine wore a grave expression. "Is that true, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded meekly.

"Please enlighten me as to what occurred."

Obi-Wan said, "After breaking up Anakin and Maul's fight, Mister Clovis separated the two and didn't let Anakin go to the nurse. Instead, he wrapped Anakin's hands himself."

"Sounds like Rush was being considerate despite Anakin’s actions.”

"But that's not all he did," Obi-Wan insisted, "Mister Clovis bandaged Anakin's hands while they were alone in his classroom, at the same time accusing Anakin of being attracted to him."

Palpatine turned to Anakin. "Are you?" he asked.

"No!" Anakin practically shouted.

"Please, Mister Palpatine, even if Anakin did have a crush on a teacher, it wouldn't excuse any of this behavior. I stepped into the classroom and found Clovis pushing my son against a wall."

Palpatine's eyes widened before transforming into sternness. He picked up the telephone on his desk and started dialing a number. "I think we should get to the bottom of this, don't you?" he said. A second later he had Clovis on the phone. "Hi, Rush, it's Sheev. Can you come down to my office?"

Anakin felt a sick feeling start in his stomach. Obi-Wan held his hand and thought to him,  _It's going to be alright_. 

Clovis was in the office with them soon enough. He stood near Palpatine, his back to the wall and arms crossed over his chest. "Hi, Mister Kenobi, Anakin." He turned to Palpatine. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm being told that you think Anakin has a crush on you," he replied.

Clovis laughed slightly. "Well, these things happen from time to time. But Anakin hasn't shown any decrease in focus that I'm aware of."

Obi-Wan glared at him.

"Did you have Anakin pressed against a wall at any point in time?"

Clovis exclaimed, "What?"

Palpatine repeated the question.

"Never," Clovis said. "There's no good reason for that to happen. I always respect my students' personal space."

Obi-Wan stood and walked up to him, saying, "And you never had a hand on his thigh?" He didn't let Clovis reply as he grabbed his arm and held out his hand. "And Anakin didn't stab you with a fork to stop you?"

Palpatine observed the four red scars on Clovis' hand. "Alright, Mister Kenobi, that's quite enough."

Obi-Wan let him go and stood by Anakin, rubbing the boy's shoulder lightly. 

"Rush, you and I are going to talk later. Go back to your classroom."

Clovis nodded grimly. He turned and walked out the door. Palpatine turned to Obi-Wan and said, "You've made a fair point. I am not going to give Anakin detention, and we'll find another English class for him. However..."

Anakin looked up from his lap.

"I want Anakin to talk to a therapist. It's wise to tackle anger issues before they become a bigger problem." Palpatine reached over to a stack of business cards on his desk and held one out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took it and looked at the card. _Kannon Dooku._  Palpatine said, "This man has top ratings from around the Republic. We're in the process of hiring him for the school, so don't worry about expenses."

Obi-Wan hadn't expected such a pleasant outcome, although he was sure there were less offensive ways to say  _anger issues._ "Thank you. We'll be sure to see Mister Dooku," he said.

"Doctor Dooku," Palpatine corrected.

Obi-Wan held back a scowl and took Anakin's hand so he would stand up.

Palpatine called Anakin's name as they were about to walk out the door. Anakin turned around.

"Please remember to think before you act," he said.

Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin's waist and pulled him alongside him, sensing Anakin's anger about to brim over again. The door closed behind them and Anakin wiggled free of Obi-Wan's grip. He said, "You should have let me at him!"

"What were you going to do, punch him? You can't try to out-snark your principal, Anakin. He can only make things worse for you."

"Everything is so unfair!"

Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin's therapy verdict wasn't really what was bothering him. Calmly, he said, "Don't give them the satisfaction of getting under your skin, darling. Try to let it go. You've got to go to class and catch up on all the days you've missed."

Anakin's eyes widened. "I thought you were gonna take me home."

“I’m sorry you got that impression. Don’t you think you should try to get through the school day?”

“No,” Anakin said, “No, I’m tired of being here. I want to go home.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say. Anakin’s grades had, predictably, slipped since his head injury, but if he didn’t make an effort then they were going to stay that way. Someone in the oncoming crowd of students caught Anakin’s attention and he barked, “Ahsoka!”

Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks as Anakin marched up to her. “Where were you?” he demanded.

“I can explain—”

“You abandoned me!”

Ahsoka’s eyes were full of fear. “Did something happen?”

“Nearly,” Anakin said, quieter now.

“I wanted to stay!” she said, “I went to get Mister Ackbar but he was talking to Mister Clovis—and as soon as he heard your name—”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Anakin snapped.

“I tried to stay but he wouldn’t let me—”

“Enough.”

“Skyguy—”

“Don’t call me that,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan weaved through the flow of students to the other side of the hallway and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I think you should calm down, Anakin.”

Ahsoka looked to Obi-Wan hopefully.

Anakin returned a glare to him and shrugged off his touch. “I think you should leave, if I’m going to class today.”

Ahsoka almost gasped. Obi-Wan felt the same way. He said, “I _will_ take you home, and not because you want me to.”

“Why, then?” Anakin challenged.

“Because, clearly, you’ve forgotten how to act your age, and you’re making a scene.”

“‘Act my age,’ I hate that saying. This _is_ me acting my age. Are you happy now, Father? I’m just some stupid teenager with anger issues.”

 _Where is all this coming from?_ Obi-Wan wondered. “You know I don’t see you that way,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan paused, nodded goodbye to Ahsoka, grabbed Anakin’s arm, and led him out of the school like that, with Anakin struggling for an eighth of the way before he became too embarrassed to do anything other than let Obi-Wan assert himself. They drove home in heated silence while Obi-Wan attempted to compose a lecture that would get through to Anakin. After a few run-throughs of their would-be conversation, Obi-Wan let it drop. He’d wait for Anakin to say something.

“I told Elan he could come by after school.”

Not what Obi-Wan expected, but it was something. Obi-Wan replied, “I guess you’ll have several hours to think about your behavior before he arrives.”

Anakin was quiet as he glared out the car window. He already regretted acting the way he did. But he was tired of pretending that everything would be okay if he was good—if he catered to Obi-Wan’s expectations and needs all the time—if he continually sought compliments and praise. It was exhausting. And it didn’t change the fact that Obi-Wan had drawn the line between them and said _Do not cross._ He closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to be with Elan.

* * *

A few hours passed and the doorbell rang. Anakin got up to check it and said, "It's Elan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm going to make some tea." He turned and went to the kitchen.

Anakin opened the door and smiled at Elan. "Hi, Elan."

"Hey, tiger," Elan said, stepping into the house.

Anakin shut the door and pulled Elan close to him, his hands at the small of his back, mouth eager against Elan's.

"Mmm," Elan hummed, bringing his hands up to hold Anakin's face. He pulled back and said, "You keep teasing me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Makes me want you to kiss me like that everywhere."

Anakin smirked. "Someday, sweetheart. Let me get you something to drink. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat a little something," Elan said as he followed Anakin to the dining room.

Anakin pulled a chair out for him, saying, "Let me see what I've got. Be right back."

Elan sat down and admired the dining room's features. It was connected to the kitchen, and he could see both Anakin and his father there. "Hi, Mister Kenobi," he called.

Obi-Wan looked up from his tea-making and smiled. "Hello, Elan. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, as well," he answered, though he was still baffled by Anakin’s behavior.

"We've got fruit and chips and bread for sandwiches, if you want," Anakin called to Elan.

"Sounds perfect," he said, watching Obi-Wan wait for the water to heat.

Anakin made turkey and cheese sandwiches with a side of peach slices for them. He carried the two plates into the dining room and set one before Elan.

"Thanks," he said, and took a bite of the sandwich.

Anakin ruffled his hair and went back to the kitchen to grab their glasses of water. When he'd returned, Elan was nibbling on a peach slice.

"This is delicious," Elan said as Anakin sat down. Anakin smiled and bit into his sandwich. After a moment of chewing, he asked, "So what's new?"

Elan avoided his gaze for a second, focusing instead on washing down his food. After he'd stalled for a few seconds, Elan said, "I've got an idea, but you have to promise not to laugh."

Anakin reached over and squeezed Elan's knee. "I promise I won't laugh."

Elan glanced at Obi-Wan briefly as the man moved a teapot off the stove, about to pour the water into a cup. He looked at Anakin again and bit his lip before saying, "Remember when I said I wished I could be your doctor?"

Anakin stopped himself from grinning. "Yeah?"

Elan fiddled with a loose thread on his coat. "Well, it sounds stupid, but that got me thinking..."

Anakin waited patiently, trying to memorize the tinge of color in Elan's cheeks.

"I've always admired your healing powers. I don't have them, but I could learn, couldn't I?"

Anakin beamed. "Are you saying you want to be a doctor?"

Elan looked the other way. "It's silly, isn't it."

"No! You could definitely be a doctor! Elan, you're so kind, and smarter than you think—" Anakin gasped and said, "You could go back to school with me!"

Elan smiled, a wide grin he couldn't help. "I guess I have to finish high school," he admitted. "You'll probably graduate before me."

Anakin thought on it and offered, "What about holonet classes? You could catch up when Coruscant High's on break."

Obi-Wan was smiling where he stood at the counter in the kitchen, steeping his tea as he watched the color darken.

Elan agreed with Anakin, his eyes lighting up with the possibility that this could really happen. His whole life he'd never dreamed he'd be able to dream. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin set down his drink and regarded Elan, his eyes intense over every detail. He stood and sat in Elan's lap, the chair still pulled out from the table slightly. "You're welcome," he said lowly, hands teasing in Elan's hair.

"Anakin, your father—"

"He doesn't mind."

Elan closed his eyes as Anakin kissed him. Obi-Wan had been drinking his tea, not paying attention to them. Anakin's tongue worked its way into his mouth, and Elan let his jaw relax and held Anakin's waist, secured by a belt with funny little pockets and clips here and there. He let his hands drift up to Anakin's shoulders, and Anakin pulled back just enough to tilt his head and kiss Elan's neck, sucking hard enough at first to make Elan jolt. Anakin quickly adjusted and made leisurely kisses against his skin, one arm draped around Elan's shoulders and the other holding the side of Elan's neck, like Anakin would devour him whole if he tried to move.

"Anakin..." Elan moaned, almost out of protest, but not very convincingly. Suddenly Elan jumped back, as much as he could with Anakin on his lap, eyes wide and staring towards the kitchen.

"S'wrong, Elan?" Anakin asked.

Elan tried to make himself small. "Your dad is not in a good mood."

Anakin furrowed his brows and glanced back over his shoulder. "He's just drinking his tea, he's not even looking at us. How would you be able to tell, anyway?"

Elan touched one of his antennapalps, whispering, "I sensed it."

Anakin shook his head. "Nonsense," he said, and moved to kiss Elan again.

Elan tried to dodge him. "I'm serious, Anakin—"

"Stop worrying," Anakin replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Elan pulled away, noticing Obi-Wan send a glare in their direction. Anakin turned his head and kissed Elan's cheek, then his neck. Elan shook Anakin's shoulders, but still he was insistent.

"Stop it, Anakin," Elan said, voice hushed, on edge. Obi-Wan set down his tea and was coming closer.

Anakin returned to Elan's mouth, and Elan squeaked, "Stop!" as Obi-Wan walked straight up to them. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by the collar of his tunic, put a hand on his chest, and pushed him back into his own chair, the chair tipping backwards precariously before Obi-Wan caught it. Anakin was flabbergasted.

"Stop when Elan asks you to, Anakin," he said—no— _commanded,_ in a tone of voice he rarely used. He was definitely angry. Anakin bowed his head.

"Yes, Father," he replied quietly. 

"Go to your room," Obi-Wan ordered, hands on his hips, his fingers curled into fists.

"But—"

" _Now_ ," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin had no choice but to leave Elan and go upstairs. The door might have slammed behind him. 

Obi-Wan turned to Elan, a calmer expression on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Elan blinked a few times to pull himself out of his shock. “I’m alright,” he said.

Obi-Wan observed him as Elan kept himself very still, his fingers rigidly curled in on themselves. Obi-Wan said, “Come on, I’ll get you some tea.” He stood slowly and went to the kitchen.

Elan followed nervously. It seemed all of Obi-Wan’s anger was directed at Anakin, not him. “Anakin wasn’t going to hurt me," Elan said.

Obi-Wan placed a teabag in another porcelain cup and poured hot water over it. "He wasn't listening to you," he replied, "He knows better than that." Obi-Wan glanced at Elan as he pulled on the teabag string. "You can sit down, Elan. It's alright."

Elan took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at the drying flower petals that had fallen from the glass vase in the center of the table. Obi-Wan finished fixing the tea and placed it before Elan carefully.

Elan looked up at Obi-Wan hesitantly before taking a sip of his tea. It felt good going down his throat. Obi-Wan took a seat beside him and sipped from his own tea. Elan couldn't sense the negative flood of emotions from him anymore.

"Anakin has been acting differently, lately," Elan said quietly.

"He's had a concussion," Obi-Wan said.

"No, besides that," Elan said.

Obi-Wan halted, his teacup halfway between the table and his lips. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well..." Elan adjusted how he was holding his teacup, "He mentioned being afraid you'd decide to move away from here."

Obi-Wan put down his teacup. "I hadn't considered that. Although it might not be a bad idea."

Elan frowned.

Obi-Wan thought through it some more. "This house and the motel, even on a foreclosure, were quite expensive. We'd have to be able to sell. I don't know how long that would take. But Elan, I haven't mentioned moving to Anakin."

Elan nodded. "He also said... He was worried you were pushing him away, and—and he's not sure what he'd do if we weren't around."

Obi-Wan's lips parted, and then he looked at the table, reviewing all the changes in Anakin's behavior. He had asked him if he was having bad thoughts, but Anakin denied any. He'd snuck out, and he'd beat up another student, and he'd been through more than anyone his age should...

"And sometimes, it's like he tunes out. He goes into his head," Elan said, worry making his voice shake. Obi-Wan met his eyes and saw tears gathering.

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What?"

"How long does he go into his head?"

Elan thought back. "A few minutes, at most. Usually just a few seconds."

Obi-Wan put his hand over his mouth, fingers rubbing his beard slightly. He sent his mind to Anakin, sensing he was still in his room, awake, and not entirely happy. Obi-Wan said, "Thank you for telling me this, Elan. I'm going to make sure Anakin knows we're here for him. Try not to worry too much. Anakin has been through a lot and is still recovering."

Elan took that to mean more than the concussion. He clutched his tea, taking a shaky sip before saying, "Can I ask you a question, Mister Kenobi? It might be too personal."

Obi-Wan considered Elan's mental state of mind too. He was nervous again. "You may," he said.

"Anakin told me you used to be in a situation similar to mine. I—I live in an apartment now, but things at home—they were never good. Sometimes they still aren't. Anakin met my dad not that long ago and things went south."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Elan looked at the flower petals again. "He hit me. My dad. Anakin stepped in and made him leave."

"How did Anakin manage that?"

"He used his lightsaber. But he didn't  _use it_ use it, he just made a show of it."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"So I guess my question is, what was it like for you? How did you deal with it?"

Obi-Wan massaged his forehead before he clasped his hands in front of him. "It was... It was a nightmare, truly. I could've defended myself, but I didn't. I didn't kick Ventress out, either. I was afraid of doing anything, I think." Obi-Wan watched Elan processing his words. "I wanted a perfect family too much. She had potential, she was strong, she had dealt with hardships like I had—but the sort of  _dealing_ that only projects pain onto others. I took it, and I took it, and I feared a moment when Anakin or Padmé would get caught in the crossfire."

"Did they?" Elan whispered.

"They did just by being there. But Ventress didn't touch them. Looking back I can see all the times I should've done something, but at the same time..."

"Did you feel like you deserved it?"

Obi-Wan met his eyes abruptly, words failing him. He nodded slowly.

"Sometimes I feel like I deserve it," Elan confessed.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and took Elan's hand in his. "But you don't deserve it, Elan. Any of it. That's the lie, the trickery of the thing."

Elan's grip on Obi-Wan's hand tightened when Obi-Wan started to pull away. Obi-Wan offered him a smile and continued holding his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Obi-Wan said.

"Sure," Elan replied, though the response was a thousand times more casual than he felt about it.

"If your father hits you again, take a picture and call me. I'll call Sheriff Rex and heal whatever he's done."

Elan was worried about the consequences of going to the police.

Obi-Wan saw his hesitation and said, "Rex is a friend of mine and he’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. You can stay with Anakin and me if it makes you feel safer. But Elan, this is only an 'if' situation. Don't provoke him."

"I understand," Elan said, hope swelling in his heart. "About me staying here... Is that an 'if' situation too?"

Obi-Wan wanted to hug him. He would find a way to put his jealousy aside to help him. He had to. Obi-Wan said, "You can stay here now if it's what you want."

Elan considered it all. Living with his boyfriend. And Obi-Wan would be like a second father—a better one. He'd owe them a lot. He wouldn't be eating alone, or sleeping alone—at least not in an apartment alone.

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course. We love you."

Elan jumped up from his chair and hugged Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled and held him lightly, patting his back a few times, and when Elan didn't let go he held him tighter, closing his eyes.

Elan pulled out of the embrace and asked excitedly, "Can we tell Anakin now?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, expression growing more serious, "Just let me talk to him for a minute first."

"'kay," Elan said, overjoyed.

Obi-Wan went upstairs with Elan close behind him. He asked Elan to wait outside Anakin's bedroom while they talked. Obi-Wan went in Anakin's room, closed the door behind him and found Anakin gazing out the window.

"Anakin," he called softly.

"How could you do that to me?" Anakin said, refusing to turn around.

Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. Elan would be able to hear, he was sure. "You have to stop when Elan asks you to, even if you don't think there's harm in continuing. You know—you know that he's been abused. It's that much more important that you listen to him."

Anakin didn't respond.

"Elan and I talked for a while and it's clear he's earned your trust. You told him about Ventress."

Anakin turned around suddenly. "Was I not supposed to?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Obi-Wan stepped closer. "It's okay, Anakin. That story is as much yours as it is mine. But I bring it up because you have to earn Elan's trust the same way he's earned yours. And that means listening."

Tears gathered in the corners of Anakin's eyes as he realized what he'd done. "Is he here still? I have to apologize—"

"In a second, Anakin. Elan's just outside the door—” Obi-Wan side-stepped to keep Anakin from rushing out of the room. Anakin looked at him as Obi-Wan held his shoulders, expression unreadable. “He also told me some things about how you've been thinking,” Obi-Wan said, hands slowing moving to stroke his hair, “I’m not trying to push you away.”

Anakin’s lip trembled.

“Why haven’t you told me when you’re feeling low?” he asked.

Anakin turned away, brows pushing together as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Please,” Obi-Wan said, “If something is wrong, tell me.”

Anakin wiped at his face angrily. “I can’t tell you. You won’t understand.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped.

Anakin met his eyes, a determinably cold expression on his face. “Can I talk to Elan now?”

Obi-Wan almost granted his request out of sheer shock. He said, “Actually, I have one last thing to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“I invited Elan to stay with us.”

“Oh.” Anakin was surprised to say the least. “Really?”

“I remember we talked about it once, and Elan will be safer with us than on his own…”

Anakin mustered a smile. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Obi-Wan tried to smile back, muscles failing to hold any gladness in them.

“Where will he sleep?” Anakin asked.

“Well, Padmé wants to move out—”

“I don’t want Padmé to move out.”

“I could buy him an air mattress.”

“Or he could sleep in my room.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “Where would you sleep?”

Anakin flip-flopped rapidly between his two answers. “With him.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I don’t see you offering him your bed!”

“For obvious reasons!” Obi-Wan replied.

“I can’t sleep in your bed if he’s here!”

“I don’t see why _not.”_

“Because!”

“Because why?”

Anakin balled his fists in his hair and sobbed, the frustration too much for him.

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s wrists, holding them steady as he thought, _Don’t hurt yourself. I’m sorry._

Anakin released the locks of hair slowly, letting Obi-Wan hug him afterwards.

“Don’t cry,” Obi-Wan said softly, “Shhh…”

Anakin couldn’t understand why he was always falling apart.

“I thought you’d be excited,” Obi-Wan whispered, rubbing Anakin’s back in circles. “Let me handle the details, okay? Don’t stress, baby. We can… We can put the air mattress in your room and I won’t know whether you share the bed or not.”

Anakin just closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

“Shh, shh, shh…”

Anakin didn’t want Elan to see him like this.

Obi-Wan was processing and reprocessing all that they’d said, trying to get to the bottom of it. Quietly, he asked, “When you wanted to know if Elan was here, you didn’t sense him?”

“No,” Anakin said miserably.

“And when he said I was in a bad mood, what about then?”

“I didn’t notice anything,” Anakin sniffled.

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. “I think your senses are out of balance. You’ve got to rest, my dear.”

“What about Elan?”

“I’ll keep him company, tell him you’re not feeling well. I’m sure he already knows.”

“Okay-y.”

Obi-Wan released Anakin and moved to pull the covers back on his bed. Anakin slipped off his belt and dove into bed, his face sinking deep into the pillow. Obi-Wan pulled the covers up to Anakin’s neck and ran his hand through his hair one last time. He was wary of leaving him alone. But Elan had been waiting this whole time.

Obi-Wan stepped out of Anakin’s room and saw Elan sitting with his back to the wall, his legs propped up. Obi-Wan said, “Anakin’s—”

“Not feeling well, I know,” Elan said.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan replied, noting Elan's downcast eyes.

"He doesn't want me here, does he?"

Obi-Wan sat beside Elan, saying, "That's not true. He wants you here. He's actually the one who asked if you could stay with us, I just didn't know if that was something you'd want."

Elan faced Obi-Wan and asked, "Then why is he so upset?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's me he's mad at. He needs a break from everything, I think. You can stay or go home, it's up to you."

Elan thought on it. "Do you need any chores done around here?"

"Chores?" Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't wanna mooch off you guys."

"Sure, of course. Let's see... The dishes need to be done. And I was going to paint the motel with Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll do the dishes. I can help you paint, too," he offered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, Elan."

Elan smiled back, got up and went to start on the dishes.


	16. Chapter 16

Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting in the waiting room of the therapist’s office. Two days prior, Elan had gone home after helping Obi-Wan take care of the house. Anakin didn’t summon the energy to help with painting the motel, so the others decided to wait till he was up to it. Elan didn’t visit the next day in an effort to give Anakin the space he needed. Obi-Wan made the required appointment with Dr. Kannon Dooku, and he was really, truly hoping it would do some good for the both of them, even if Anakin was the one who the appointment was for.

Dooku opened the door to his office and said, “Come on in.” It was located in a building separate from the school. Obi-Wan wondered how the school could afford it.

“It’s alright if I stay with Anakin, right?” Obi-Wan asked as they stood. The words had come out of his mouth before he’d gotten a good look at Dr. Dooku. He recognized him suddenly as the man who wanted room number 9 at the nonexistent General’s Motel.

“Of course,” Dooku said, his voice a deep reverberation in the room. Anakin fought the impulse to reach for Obi-Wan’s hand. This whole thing made him uncomfortable. He and Obi-Wan both took seats in the office as Dooku closed the door behind them.

“Now,” Dooku began, taking a seat across from them, “Anakin, is it?”

Anakin nodded.

“Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

Anakin kept his mouth shut. Obi-Wan tried to send loving thoughts his way.

“I’ll go first, if you’d like,” Dooku said. Anakin waited for him to say something. Dooku sat forward and said, “I’m from out of town, but I lived here in Coruscant several years ago. It was smaller then, if you can believe that. I studied at the University of Serenno so I could become a psychologist.”

Anakin avoided his eyes and studied the pattern of the rug on the floor. “I was born in Tatooine,” he said, “and I grew up there and in Naboo. I don’t know what I want to be when I’m older.”

“Really?” Dooku replied, though he sounded more fascinated than like a concerned relative. Obi-Wan felt a little concerned. Dooku continued, “You don’t have any ideas?”

“I have some,” Anakin said, “I’d like to help my father run the motel. That would give me some business experience. And I might like taking care of the guests.”

“Perhaps you’d like to be a father yourself,” Dooku suggested. “Having a family is a noble goal to strive for.”

Anakin blushed and glanced at Obi-Wan. “I’d like that,” he said, “but I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly, thinking of Elan.

Dooku sat back and crossed his legs, having observed the exchange between the two. “My next question for you, Anakin, is why you’re in my office today.”

Anakin pressed his lips together. “I beat up my classmate, Maul Opress.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” he replied, “I’d like to know why you resorted to violence.”

“I was angry,” Anakin said.

“Why?”

Anakin dodged the question. “He’s used violence against me, so the only way I could think of to make him stop was to show I could defend myself.”

“Except he didn’t attack you first this time,” Dooku stated, “So what made you strike him?”

“Is this confidential?” Anakin asked.

“Entirely,” Dooku said.

Anakin scrutinized him before responding. “Maul was insulting my boyfriend, so I stood up for him.”

“Ah. Who is your boyfriend?”

“Elan Sel’Sabagno,” Anakin replied, glad he’d figured out the pronunciation of Elan’s last name.

“Do you go to school with him?”

“No, he dropped out last year. But he’s decided to go back. He wants to be a doctor.”

“How wonderful. So the two of you have a good relationship?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said, “He’s very supportive of me. I try to be the same for him.”

“What would you say your relationship is with your father?” Dooku asked.

“The same,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan urged him to say more. “I mean, not _entirely_ the same,” Anakin revised, “Just that we support and love each other.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. “He takes good care of me, even though he’s had to do it alone for a long time.”

“I see,” Dooku said, noting Obi-Wan’s sad smile. “You said you grew up in Tatooine and Naboo. Now you’re living in Coruscant. Why have you moved around so much?”

“Tatooine wasn’t the most pleasant of places. We stayed for Mother. We moved after she passed away.”

“And you left Naboo because…?”

Anakin hesitated and Obi-Wan said, “There was an unfortunate accident resulting in the death of my girlfriend.”

“My condolences,” Dooku said seriously. “Anakin, can you tell me what sort of effect her death had on you?”

Obi-Wan thought to him, _Be careful._

Anakin wasn’t sure why Obi-Wan wanted him to be careful, but he chose his words wisely anyway. “I wasn’t close to her. Her personality was very different from Mother’s.”

“How so?”

“She lacked kindness,” Obi-Wan said, “where I was concerned. She usually ignored the kids.”

Dooku made somewhat of a vexed face before turning to Anakin again. “Have you had any other female figures in your life to look up to?”

Anakin sighed. “My sister, I guess. Father is enough for me. I don’t need another mother.”

Obi-Wan wiped a drop of sweat from his brow.

“Perhaps lack of a mother has made you overly masculine. Violent.”

“I—” Anakin started. “I don’t think so. Father is a good role model—he’s never hurt me—he doesn’t like to hurt others. It was a one-time thing. I don’t think violence makes me more of a man. I just don’t like Maul.”

“That’s fair, I suppose,” said Dooku. “I’ve heard about some of the controversy surrounding the Kenobi Motel since my arrival. Is it true that the former Sheriff Cody was responsible for General Grievous’ death?”

“You ought to talk to the police about that,” Obi-Wan stepped in, “They know more than I would.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” he replied. “Anakin, can you tell me how Sheriff Cody’s relationship with your father has affected you?”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Did you ever witness Sheriff Cody hurt your father? Hit him?”

Obi-Wan was aghast. Anakin flashbacked to when he found that hole in the wall between the motel parlor and Room 1.

“I did,” Anakin said shakily.

“How did that make you feel?”

“Horrible!” Anakin exclaimed.

“You didn’t feel your father should have fought back?”

“He did, and he was right to.”

“So you support his use of violence?”

Anakin huffed. “Father isn’t violent. He only defended himself. He doesn’t deserve…” Anakin trailed off as he noticed Obi-Wan’s swirling emotions. Anakin held out his hand for him and Obi-Wan took it.

“My actions are not dependent on him,” Anakin concluded. “I know it was wrong to act the way I did. Can we leave now?”

Dooku observed him a moment longer before he answered, “Yes, you may, Anakin. Though I think another visit would be beneficial for you. Mister Kenobi…”

“Yes?” he replied quietly.

“I’d like to have a word with you. Privately.”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with concern. “I’ll be right out, honey. Go ahead.”

Anakin left the two of them reluctantly. Dooku turned his attention to Obi-Wan.

“Mister Kenobi, I think you may have some control issues over your son.”

“Why do you say that?” Obi-Wan said defensively.

“You stepped in several times to answer questions I asked him. I could see the warning in your eyes when you looked at him.”

“I think you might have a powerful imagination,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m just protecting my son from your invasive questions,” Obi-Wan said, standing up, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to leave with him and never come back.”

“Mister Kenobi, please, don’t make such a rash decision.”

Obi-Wan was out the door. He put his arm around Anakin’s waist and walked him out of the office.

In the parking lot, Anakin said, “Father, I’m so sorry—”

“It’s okay, baby. It’s not your fault. Everyone around here is so _nosy_ —”

Anakin stopped walking and held Obi-Wan’s face so he could kiss his cheek over and over. “I wish you didn’t have any bad memories, Father. I love you so much.”

Obi-Wan relaxed and wrapped his arms around Anakin. He was glad Anakin wasn’t mad at him anymore. “Thank you.”

Anakin faced him and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “I don’t have to go back there again, do I?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Nope. I told him we weren’t coming back.”

Anakin laughed. “Thank the stars.”

* * *

Anakin went back to school the following day. Things went smoothly and Anakin was able to focus for a longer period of time. Resting over the weekend had done him some good, it seemed. He was still in school when Obi-Wan returned from the grocery store.

Obi-Wan entered the house and found someone in the family room. Two antennapalps stuck up over the back of the couch.

"Elan? Is that you?" Obi-Wan called.

Elan turned towards his voice and peered over the couch cushions. "It's me," he called back.

Obi-Wan set down the bags of groceries and stepped into the room as he said, "Anakin is still at school."

"I can come back later," Elan replied, a small tremor in his voice.

Obi-Wan nearly gasped when he saw Elan's face. His nose was dripping blood and swollen, along with his cheek and jaw, marring one side of his face into a lumpy mess. Obi-Wan rushed to his side and held Elan's shoulders so he wouldn't try to _come back later_. "Elan, what happened to you?" Obi-Wan implored.

Elan attempted to look the other way and brought a bloody tissue back to his nose. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill over.

"Was it your father? You can tell me," Obi-Wan said, "I'll protect you, I promise."

Elan took a deep, shuddering breath and met Obi-Wan's eyes. "I—" he started, and then held a hand to his jaw, wincing.

"Here, let me," Obi-Wan said softly. He raised his hand to Elan's face and healed it carefully. His cheek turned tan and smooth again.  His nose stopped bleeding, although what hadn't been soaked up by the tissue remained on his skin. His jawline straightened out. Elan breathed heavily until the pain subsided. When Obi-Wan was finished, he withdrew his hand and asked again, "What happened?"

"I..." Elan said, not sure where to start. He put the bloody tissue in his coat pocket and fidgeted with his hands. "It wasn’t my father. I decided I didn't want to sell drugs anymore and a couple of my regulars reacted badly. One was... really bad." He gestured to his face and met Obi-Wan's eyes for just a second before they returned to his lap.

"That's very brave of you," Obi-Wan replied, smiling kindly at him.

Elan felt like he still owed Obi-Wan an explanation. "My dad, you know, he's an addict. I don't want to be like him. Or help others be like him." Anger rose in his throat. "I don't want this anymore," Elan said, digging out credits from his pocket. He threw them on the table. "Drug money, dirty money, I don't want it." He looked to Obi-Wan, hoping he hadn’t acted out. Obi-Wan stood up and went to the kitchen, returning with a damp towel. He sat by Elan's side and began wiping the blood away from Elan's face.

"I'm very proud of you," he said.

Elan's bottom lip trembled.

Obi-Wan cleaned him up as best he could and then asked, "Is there something else I can heal for you?" His eyes flicked over Elan's body but he didn't see anything else wrong.

Elan shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut before throwing himself into Obi-Wan's arms. "I wish you were my dad!" he cried.

Obi-Wan's lips parted in surprise. He got over it and hugged him back. "It's alright, Elan. I'm here for you. Things are going to get better."

Elan snuffled.

Obi-Wan passed soothing fingers through his hair. “Anakin will be home soon. We can have dinner together. Maybe even paint the motel.”

Elan sat back and rubbed his eyes on his coat sleeve. “I’d like that,” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Help me put the groceries away?”

“’course.” Elan didn’t feel so sad anymore.

* * *

When Principal Palpatine had finished with his daily duties, he called Dr. Dooku into his office. The two talked quietly as Palpatine sipped from a large cup of caf.

“It was most clever of you to require Rush visit me,” Dooku complimented.

Palpatine sneered. “Yes, it was. What did you learn about him?”

“He is the definition of obsessed.”                                              

“ _Really?”_

“Rush hides it well. But under the guise of psychologist, I was able to get him to spill.”

“Well done, my friend. Is he a danger?”

“Yes, I believe so. He admitted to dreaming about the boy frequently. He’s says he wouldn’t touch him, but we already know…”

“He already has,” Palpatine finished. “What did you uncover about the boy?”

“He’s very attached to his father. He’s encountered much violence as of late, and maybe even in his childhood. His midi-chlorian count would suggest his father is more than we think he is.”

“A Jedi?”

“Yes.”

Palpatine made a face at the last bitter swallow of his caf. “It makes sense,” he said, “I didn’t believe for a second that pathetic Sheriff could have taken down Grievous.”

"I agree. But Mister Kenobi..."

"Yesss?"

"He's weak."

"And his son?"

"Harder to tell. I think he needs a push."

"Did you discover any of his weaknesses?"

"Besides his father? He's got a boyfriend."

Palpatine nearly rolled his eyes as he went to refill his caf. "Of course he does," he said, "Who?"

"Elan Sel'Sabagno."

"Oh, I remember him."

"So what should we do?" Dooku asked.

Palpatine turned around slowly, deliberating. "Kill the boy."

* * *

Anakin came home after school and dumped his backpack at the bottom of the stairs. He plopped himself on the couch and closed his eyes, music blasting in his headphones. A pair of hands were placed over his eyes and Anakin tensed at first, then heard a sweet-sounding, “Guess who?”

Anakin pulled off his headphones and whipped around. “Elan!” he cheered.

Elan smiled as Anakin grabbed him and somehow pulled him over the back of the couch and across his lap. “I missed you so much,” Anakin said.

“Missed you too,” Elan said, his arms still around Anakin.

“I’m really sorry about Friday,” Anakin professed. “Can you forgive me?”

Elan caressed his cheek. “S’already done,” he said.

“Oh, you’re the best,” Anakin replied, grinning. “How long have you been here?”

“Awhile,” Elan said, “Your dad kept me company.”

“Everything alright?”

“It’s perfect,” Elan decided, smiling.

“Where’s Father?”

“Getting all the paint brushes and buckets together for the motel.”

"Sounds fun!" Anakin said enthusiastically. Elan wondered if all this energy was simply from his surprise visit. Anakin patted Elan's arm so they could stand up and trot down to the motel. Obi-Wan was waiting for them.

"I see you found your surprise," Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin rubbed Elan's chest with the hand that wasn't draped around his shoulders. "That's right. And I'm so happy you're both here."

Obi-Wan smiled and handed each of them a paint brush. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Several cracked open cans of paint, stained clothes and splattered faces later, the motel was a cheery but subtle sunshine yellow, with white window panes and lightly stained wooden doors. It was quite the improvement from the crackled white walls and dusty gray windows. Obi-Wan observed Anakin's paint-covered clothes and said, "You better step into the shower. I'll put your clothes in to soak and bring you a new set."

Anakin hadn't showered in the motel before and was eager to try it out. Obi-Wan looked Elan over and decided his clothes would stain soon too. "I'll get you something to change into, Elan," he offered. "Just wait till Anakin's done with the shower and then he'll tell you how to use it."

Elan smiled. Motels always had funny showers—they all worked a different way. "Thank you, Mister Kenobi."

"You can call me Obi-Wan," he said, "Or—" He stopped abruptly.

Elan had a feeling about what he'd almost said.

"Come on, Father," Anakin jumped in, "I need you in the bathroom so I can hand you my clothes."

"Right," said Obi-Wan. The three of them clambered into the closest motel room and Anakin undressed in the shower—an ironic show of modesty for him. Elan sat on the bed as Obi-Wan collected Anakin's clothes and went to throw them in the washing machine in the basement of their house.

A moment passed of the shower running and Elan sitting quietly on the bed. Then he stood and knocked on the open bathroom door.

Anakin stuck his head around the shower curtain, his hair all soaped up. "Elan," he said, "What are you doing?"

Elan stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"My father would kill me if he found you in here," Anakin replied.

"Then don't tell him."

Anakin gawked at him. Some soap started to drip into his eye so he ducked back under the shower head. He could sense Elan was still there in the room with him. With his hair rinsed out, he pulled the curtain around his face again.

"What do you want, Elan?"

"I'd just like to see you, if that's alright."

Anakin turned red.

"I've had your cock in my mouth, so there's only so much left to show me."

Anakin scoffed and hid behind the curtain again. He finished cleaning himself with the pine-scented motel soap, rinsed off, then tried to gear himself up. "You ready?" he asked.

Elan listened for Obi-Wan but determined he wasn't nearby. "Ready," he said, grin on his face.

Anakin drew back the curtain and stood still as Elan looked him over. Then he played at flexing his muscles, entertaining some of the confidence Obi-Wan had given him a few days ago.

Elan caught Anakin's eyes again, still smiling, but cheeks slightly pink. "You're getting water all over the floor," he said.

Anakin sucked in a breath at the bit of flooding he'd caused and pulled the curtain back around him. He thought it would've been sexier if he let the water pour over him. He turned off the water promptly.

Elan took a towel and mopped up the floor with Anakin still behind the curtain. "You look even better than I imagined," he told him.

Anakin almost laughed. "What did you imagine?"

"I dunno, something like one of those angel paintings."

This time Anakin did laugh. He swiped a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his hips before stepping out of the shower. "You're too good to me, Elan."

Elan hung up the towel he held and faced Anakin. "I could never be too good to you."

Anakin pulled him close despite his dripping wet body. "Hey, I've got an idea," he said.

"What is it?"

"It's a little crazy," Anakin replied, "so don't laugh."

Elan pulled away to smirk at him. "Promise."

"What if we get married?"

" _What?"_  Elan blurted.

"I know you're gonna move in and stuff, but I thought, why not make it more permanent?"

"Anakin, I don't know."

"Just think about it," he said, a glimmer in his eyes, "We'd always have each other to lean on."

"We're only seventeen!" Elan exclaimed.

"Father got married at seventeen the first time around."

"That was different," Elan insisted, "He had a baby on the way."

"But he loved Satine."

"I love you, Anakin. Really."

"If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. You can tell your future husband or kids or whoever about that one time you got married and had your whole world rocked by my angelic body."

Elan burst into laughter. "I don't know if I'd wanna tell my kids that."

Anakin smiled, rubbing Elan's arms through his coat. "What do you think, Elan? Will you marry me?"

Elan bit his lip. "Yes."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes! You got a plan in mind?"

"The courthouse. Maybe this weekend?"

"God, Anakin, I can't believe we're doing this. Is it even legal for us?"

"Last time I checked."

"At our age?"

"Yeah." Anakin couldn't stop smiling. Elan hugged him again. Obi-Wan returned and planned to knock on the bathroom door but found it far from closed.

"Hey, kiddos," he said awkwardly, "I brought you some clothes."

Elan stepped back from Anakin, a hand on his mouth to cover his smile. "Anakin was just showing me how the shower worked,” he explained.

Anakin made sure his towel was secured around him and spared a happy glance at Obi-Wan. "Ah, yes. Turn on the water by twisting this knob. It will come out here unless you flick the switch—" Anakin demonstrated, "Then it will come through the shower head. Use  _this_  knob for hot or cold."

"Got it," Elan replied, and shed his paint-splotched coat. He took the folded stack of clothes Obi-Wan offered him and handed him his coat and pants, saying, "Thank you, Dad."

Obi-Wan might have melted into a puddle right there. "You boys will be the death of me," he determined, and handed Anakin his clothes. He walked out of the motel room and tried to enjoy the view while paint fumes were still emanating from the walls.

* * *

After cleaning up, drying off, and getting dressed, Anakin and Elan were standing on the porch of the motel, holding each other close and swaying gently.

"You need a ride?" Anakin asked.

"Nah," Elan said, "My car's around the bend."

"You sure you don't want help packing?"

"I got it," Elan replied, smiling up at him, his arms hooked behind Anakin's shoulders, "I'm just gonna pack what I need for the night. You know, toothbrush, pajamas, teddy bear."

Anakin giggled. "We'll have dinner ready for you," he said, "Be home soon." He dipped his head into the curve of Elan's neck and left tiny nibbling kisses that tickled him.

"I will! Sheesh!" Elan turned so he could mash his mouth against Anakin's. They pulled apart and Elan whispered, "My fiancé."

Anakin beamed. "My fiancé. Go, get outta here," he teased.

Elan gave him one last kiss and walked away, his swagger visible in Anakin's t-shirt and old blue jeans. Anakin heard his yellow car vroom to life as he took the stairs to the house. Once inside, Anakin found Obi-Wan upstairs, having just gotten out of the shower.

"Father," he sang outside the door.

Obi-Wan smiled and toweled off before pulling on his white robe. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Anakin leaped into his arms.

"What's gotten into you, darling?" Obi-Wan asked, his arms curled around him tight.

"I'm just happy," Anakin said.

"Well, that's fine by me." He kissed Anakin's ear and nuzzled his nose in Anakin's hair. "Has Elan gone to pack?"

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan to face him and answered, "Yes. Thank you  _so_  much, Father. I can't wait to have him here."

Obi-Wan felt such warmth in his heart it must have been bleeding out of Anakin. "I'm looking forward to it, too," he replied. "Shall we get dinner going?"

Anakin nodded and started down the stairs with Obi-Wan behind him. "I was thinking we could make something special. Pie, maybe. Or Sic-Six-layer cake. And roast for dinner."

"That sounds delicious," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I think roast will take too long, but we can do one of those desserts." They reached the bottom of the stairs and soon Obi-Wan was looking through the pantry. "Anakin, it might have to be a Sic- _Three_ -layer cake," he called back to him.

Anakin was setting the table. "That's alright. Let's go to the store and buy meatloaf or something."

Obi-Wan closed the pantry and shook his head at Anakin’s eagerness. "First off, _I_ have to get dressed. You can go ahead and make a list."

"Okay," Anakin said, "but hurry! I told Elan we'd have dinner prepared when he got back."

Obi-Wan headed for the stairs again. "I'll be ready at the speed of light," he promised.

Anakin tried to recall how long it took for the sun's light to reach them down on the ground.

* * *

Obi-Wan got ready quickly and went to Pilot Outpost with Anakin, returning home within twenty-five minutes. Anakin texted Elan to say,  _We have a special dinner planned for tonight!_

A few minutes later Elan texted back,  _Can't wait! I'm getting you something special, too._

Anakinsmiled a little and put his phone back in his belt. He started stirring the white cake mix again as Obi-Wan poured the red velvet batter into a cake pan.

When the cake layers had cooled, Obi-Wan and Anakin stacked one on top of the other, then covered it in frosting and sprinkles and little sweet fruits. Obi-Wan put the cake in the fridge and started peeling potatoes to mash. Once everything was prepared about an hour later, Anakin texted Elan again. _Food’s ready! You need some help packing after all?_

There was no response for a few minutes, so Anakin poured himself a soda and sat at the table. He pulled his phone out again.

_Elan? You there?_

Still no response. Obi-Wan sipped from an iced tea next to him. “Father, I’m worried,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan’s brows pushed together. “What did he say last?” he asked.

“He was getting me something special.”

“Perhaps he needed more time to look,” Obi-Wan suggested.

A deep frown carved its way into Anakin’s face.

“Did you try calling him?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head and tapped the call button on his cell. It went to Elan’s voicemail after a few rings. _Hi, it’s Elan. I can’t reach the phone right now—_

Anakin hung up and dialed again.

_Hi, it’s Elan. I can’t reach the phone—_

He dialed again.

_Hi, it’s Elan. I can’t reach—_

Again.

“Anakin,” breathed the voice on the phone.

Anakin stood straight up. “Elan? Are you alright?”

“I’m at… your front… door,” he said.

Anakin raced to the door and threw it open. His phone cracked against the floor. Elan was standing there, holding blood-red hands to his stomach. He collapsed against Anakin.

Anakin’s eyes were wide as marbles as he sat down with Elan and propped him up. He summoned all the strength of his voice and yelled, “Father!” then, “ _Obi-Wan!”_

Obi-Wan came running as Anakin gaped at his blood-soaked t-shirt on Elan.

“It wasn’t you,” Elan mumbled, “It wasn’t you, it wasn’t you, it wasn’t you—”

Obi-Wan knelt opposite Anakin and tore open the t-shirt, revealing wound after wound.

“Help me heal him!” Anakin cried.

“Let me heal him—you keep your hand here,” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand and held it to Elan’s lower stomach, “We have to keep him from losing more blood—”

Elan moaned.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Anakin repeated, cradling Elan’s shoulders with his free arm.

“Your eyes are b-blue,” Elan said.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, confused and in shock, “Yeah, they are.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held his hands over Elan’s body.

“Aghhh!”

“I’m sorry, Elan—I know it hurts,” Anakin soothed, “You’re gonna be fine, just fine…”

Some of the stab wounds closest to his heart sealed shut and Obi-Wan moved his hands slightly lower.

Elan gripped Anakin’s tunic with all his strength to keep from screaming.

“Elan, look at me,” Anakin said.

He did.

Anakin waved his hand over Elan’s face. “You don’t feel any pain,” he told him.

“I don’t… feel any pain,” Elan replied, relaxing just so.

“Keep your hand on him, Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin pressed his hand firmly on the wounds below where Obi-Wan was working.

Elan glanced down at himself and shrieked in horror, now comprehending the extent of his injuries.

Anakin waved his hand over his face again. “You don’t see any blood,” he swore.

“I don’t see any blood,” Elan said, and there was a tone of amazement there for an instant.

“ _Anakin!”_ Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin jumped at his voice and placed his hand on Elan again, warmth pulsing over his fingers as if Anakin was holding Elan’s heart in the palm of his hand.

“Ana-kin,” Elan said, “Your surprise… It’s in my pocket.”

Anakin moved Elan as gently as he could to rest in his lap while Anakin reached into his pocket with the arm that had been holding him. He pulled out a gold ring.

“How did you—” he started.

“Drug money, honey,” Elan replied weakly, a smile on his face.

Anakin felt a sob rock his body but he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed Elan, tasting blood on his lips, and Obi-Wan adjusted Anakin’s hand, working frantically to heal him.

“Call an ambulance,” he told Anakin, “Now!”

Anakin scanned the room and found his phone on the floor. He reached out and it flew into his hand. His fingers slipped over the buttons from sweat. “You’re gonna be just fine, Elan… I need an ambulance sent to the Kenobi Motel right away!”

“Stay with me, Elan,” Obi-Wan breathed, “Stay with us…”

“He’s lost a lot of blood! Please hurry!” Anakin cast the phone aside and supported Elan again. “They’re on their way,” he announced, “You’ll be alright.”

“Anakin…” Elan said softly.

“Don’t go,” Anakin sobbed.

“A-na-kin,” Elan replied, holding a shaky wet hand to Anakin’s cheek, “I love…”

Elan went limp in his arms and Anakin screamed.

Obi-Wan couldn’t move.

“I didn’t get to tell him I loved him!” Anakin hollered.

Obi-Wan reached for Elan’s bare neck and held his fingers to a vein. He swallowed hard. “His heart is still beating,” Obi-Wan whispered, “Tell him now.”

“I didn’t get to show him!”

“Show him now,” Obi-Wan urged.

Anakin sobbed the most harrowing sob Obi-Wan had ever heard. “Elan… Elan, _please_ … Come back… I love you…”

Obi-Wan held a hand to his mouth as his grief overtook him, then he recoiled at the sticky touch. There was blood everywhere.

Padmé opened the front door, saying, “You’ll never believe what happened today—”

She stopped dead and screamed.

* * *

The police and ambulance arrived in tandem, racing up the stairs to the house two by two with all sorts of equipment in hand. They were too late. Anakin refused to let them take Elan.

“Please, Anakin,” Obi-Wan pleaded, “They have to take him.”

“No!” Elan’s pulse had eventually slowed to nothing, but Anakin still felt him there. He held Elan’s body tighter.

Obi-Wan stood and looked at Rex with bleary red eyes. “Can he see him again?” he asked, “After they take him?”

Rex had a pallor cast over his face. “I think I can arrange that,” he replied.

Obi-Wan knelt again. “Did you hear that, Anakin? You’ll see him again. I promise you.”

“Ple-e-ease,” Anakin cried.

The paramedics stooped to try to pry Elan loose from Anakin.

“Stop! Stop it! He’s mine!”

Rex knelt and asked Obi-Wan, “Is there anything I can do…?”

“Give us some space,” Obi-Wan replied gently.

Rex nodded, straightened out, then gestured for the paramedics to back up as well.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin didn’t respond.

“Remember when you asked what the point of being a Jedi was?”

Anakin stroked Elan’s cheeks and his hair, fingers gliding over his antennapalps and back across his jaw.

“Remember what I told you?” Obi-Wan pressed.

“Letting go,” Anakin said bitterly.

“Uh-huh,” Obi-Wan replied, “It’s time to let go. You’ll see him again.”

Anakin wiped his face with a bloody sleeve. “Take him,” Anakin said, “Just you.”

Obi-Wan nodded and scooped Elan into his arms, the sight of his closed eyes making Obi-Wan want to weep all over again. He turned around and laid him on the stretcher.

Padmé hadn’t managed to dry her tears. “What happened?” she muttered, a shock blanket around her shoulders. No one tried to answer her.

Obi-Wan helped Anakin stand and saw a dull look in his eyes. “Anakin?” he asked. “Can you hear me?”

Anakin didn’t respond.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “No, not now—”

Rex approached slowly as the paramedics carried Elan away, a sheet placed over him. “Is he alright?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at Rex but didn’t reply just yet. “Anakin,” he tried again. Anakin didn’t show any response at all. He only stared in the direction of Elan. “Anakin, please, give me a sign,” Obi-Wan begged. “I know you don’t want to talk… Just look at me.”

Anakin didn’t.

“What’s wrong with him?” Padmé asked.

“I think we should test him for shock—” Rex tried to say.

“Shush,” Obi-Wan said. They were quiet as Obi-Wan guided Anakin into a chair in the family room. “He’s done this before,” Obi-Wan told them, still observing Anakin.

“What? When?” Padmé demanded.

“What is ‘this,’ exactly?” Rex asked.

“It’s a defense mechanism,” Obi-Wan said simply. “He’s gone into his head.”

Padmé and Rex shared a glance.

“Will he snap out of it?” Rex implored, “Do we need to do something?”

“Wait,” Obi-Wan replied. “That’s all you can do. I’ll take him upstairs and…” Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure. “I’ll get him some fresh clothes and tuck him into bed.”

“Obi-Wan, I have some questions,” Rex started.

Obi-Wan met him with hollow eyes. “I can’t, Rex. I can’t.”

Rex blinked a few times. “Let me stay the night,” he said, “You need the protection.”

He didn’t quite say _killer on the loose,_ but the others got his meaning. “Alright,” Obi-Wan said. Padmé held her blanket tighter around her and sobbed. Rex stood still a moment, then opened his arms for her, and Padmé let him comfort her. Obi-Wan tried to ignore her grief and led Anakin to stand up and follow him up the stairs. Anakin moved robotically, on auto-pilot.

Obi-Wan held Anakin’s shoulders and steered him into the bathroom. He shut the door quietly and plugged the stopper into the tub drain, then twisted on the water. He held Anakin’s face and called his name. Anakin looked at him for a second.

“Sweetheart,” Obi-Wan said, relieved, “Everything’s gonna be alright. Just stay with me, okay?”

Anakin’s eyes drifted to the tub.

“I’ve got to get you out of these clothes. They’ll be ruined soon. But it’s just paint again, okay? Just paint.”

“Paint,” Anakin said, voice unreadable, but some sort of emotion was there.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “Paint. We’re going to soak your clothes in the tub. And I’ll help you get cleaned up.” Obi-Wan gathered a few extra towels beside him and drizzled soap all over them before dipping them in and out of the tub. “Okay, Anakin,” he said, facing him, “Are you ready?”

Anakin couldn’t bring himself to undress.

“I can do it for you,” Obi-Wan said, “and we’ll get you into something clean right away. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Obi-Wan took off Anakin’s belt with shaking hands and let it fall to the floor. The synthleather would probably do okay in water. Obi-Wan pulled the tabards off Anakin’s shoulders and placed those in the tub. Then off came his overtunic, and Obi-Wan pushed that under the water, and then Anakin’s inner tunic. Underwater. Obi-Wan saw blood on Anakin’s undershirt too, and pulled that over his head with a little help from Anakin. In the water. Then pants. Water. Obi-Wan could have sobbed again. Elan’s blood had soaked all the way through.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, “There’s paint on your underwear.”

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m not going to touch you,” he said, “I know you’ll feel much better when you get some clean clothes.”

Anakin nodded.

Carefully, Obi-Wan took hold of the waistband of Anakin’s boxers and pulled them off before soaking them in the tub. Then he grabbed a soapy towel and scrubbed away the blood splotches on Anakin’s chest, and stomach, and thighs, and the smeared handprint on his face. Anakin’s skin rose up in a thousand tiny goosebumps.

“Cold, honey?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin held himself. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan finished cleaning his body and snatched up his still slightly damp robe before having Anakin step into it. Anakin shivered. Obi-Wan guided him to the sink and ran that water too. He took Anakin’s left hand gently and placed it under the stream, scrubbing with another towel, and then another to get the stubborn blood off. He used a little duck-shaped brush to get the stuff out from Anakin’s nails. He reached for Anakin’s other hand, although it was relatively clean. That hand was balled in a tight fist and Anakin wouldn’t open it.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called, a bit of an authoritative tone slipping in, “What have you got?”

“Elan’s surprise,” Anakin whimpered.

Obi-Wan held Anakin’s wrist and Anakin uncurled his fingers slowly. A gold ring sat in the center of his palm.

“A ring,” Obi-Wan stated, surprised. Then he looked at Anakin suddenly. “A wedding ring?”

Anakin nodded, tears slipping past his closed eyes.

Obi-Wan hugged him for dear life. “Let’s get you dressed now,” he said.

Anakin went with Obi-Wan to his bedroom, and put on the pajamas Obi-Wan picked out. He nearly fell over while stepping into the pajama bottoms and Obi-Wan rushed to catch him.

“I got it,” Anakin spat.

Obi-Wan stepped back.

Anakin pulled on the pants and secured the buttons on the pajama top. He didn’t feel cold now.

 _Did you make plans to get married?_ Obi-Wan thought.

Anakin’s insides felt all twisted up. “He said yes,” Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes welled with tears. “I’m so sorry, Anakin. Come with me?” he offered, gesturing to his room.

“No,” Anakin said, “Get out.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to sleep with you! Get out!”

“Anakin—”

Anakin was crying again. “I hate you!” he yelled. “You didn’t save him! I hate you!”

Obi-Wan was frozen.

“Out!” Anakin screeched, before pushing him towards the door. He kept pushing until Obi-Wan stumbled out of the room.

Anakin locked the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed.

“He doesn’t want to _sleep with you?”_ Padmé practically shouted.

Obi-Wan forced himself to face her. She must’ve come upstairs while Anakin was getting dressed. “Be a little quieter, please,” he said, “That’s not what Anakin meant.”

Padmé crossed her arms, no longer wearing the shock blanket. “What did he mean?”

“He doesn’t want to sleep in my room,” Obi-Wan replied, his exhaustion poking at him. “It’s comforting for him.”

“I told you, he’s too old for that.”

“I figured the circumstances allowed an exception!”

Padmé nodded, and held herself with her crossed arms. “I want to know when Anakin has done that before. Gone into his head.”

“Padmé, this isn’t the time—” Obi-Wan began.

“It’s exactly the time. I need to know if he’s alright.”

Obi-Wan studied her for a moment. “Where’s Rex?” he asked.

“Downstairs, trying to salvage what’s left of dinner,” Padmé answered.

Obi-Wan rubbed his face as he recalled hearing a smoke alarm go off at one point. “The meatloaf…”

“Well, Obi-Wan, are you going to tell me?”

Obi-Wan grimaced and took her hand. They went to Padmé’s room and Obi-Wan closed the door before sitting on the side of the bed with her.

“Padmé, you must know that I haven’t told you this for Anakin’s own protection. Alright?”

She waited patiently.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“Alright,” she said.

“Several months ago, we were still living in Naboo,” he started.

Padmé almost smiled. “I know, I was there.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “but you were living by yourself as a Senator. Anakin and I were in the same little house with Asajj Ventress.”

Padmé’s eyes turned dark.

“Things stayed the same after you left. Except perhaps a few nights when they were especially bad.”

Padmé wasn’t sure she wanted to hear this story.

“Ventress had a hand in my hair,” Obi-Wan said, demonstrating, “And a knife at my throat. Anakin was in the kitchen with us.”

“No,” Padmé said softly.

“She moved the knife and cut my arm,” Obi-Wan continued, “And then she cut my thigh…”

“Obi-Wan—”

“Anakin was there. He saw it, he heard me—and he held out his arm and knocked over the china cabinet, killing Ventress.”

“No!” Padmé cried.

“Hush, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said, “There’s more to this story. You must understand. Anakin doesn’t remember any of it.”

“What?”

“He’d gone inside himself. It had to have been unbearable, watching her hurt me like that. After he’d moved the china cabinet, I went to him, and his eyes were glazed over like earlier tonight. He didn’t respond to anything I did. So I tucked him into bed and patched myself up as best I could. An hour later he was banging on the bathroom door, telling me there was an accident, come quick, Asajj has been…”

Padmé covered her face in horror. “Poor Anakin,” she mumbled.

“That’s why we need to protect him,” Obi-Wan said, “He doesn’t know. He doesn’t need to know. And if anyone finds out about him, they might question what happened that day, if it was intentional.”

Padmé said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Will you stay here and help me watch over him?”

Padmé looked like death. “I can’t,” she replied.

“Why?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Not after tonight. I can’t bear to stay here anymore.”

“Anakin needs you,” Obi-Wan pleaded, “I need you.”

“I don’t see what I can do to help,” she said, tears threatening to brim over.

“Padmé—”

She stood and began walking out of the room, saying, “I’m going to make sure Rex has what he needs for the night.”

Obi-Wan felt such emptiness when she’d left, he thought there’d be nothing left of him by morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan "I can't find my son" Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! This chapter is a little short but I think upcoming events belong in a separate chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Leave a comment if you do!

Anakin stayed in his room for a week. Obi-Wan did everything he could think of to draw him out. Nothing worked. So Obi-Wan brought him food for each meal on a tray and prayed that Anakin would eat something. The most Anakin could muster was about one meal a day, and he never came out unless he knew Obi-Wan had left. Obi-Wan spent a lot of time talking to him through the door. Anakin never answered unless it was to say, “Go away!”

Obi-Wan’s guilt was a black hole, eating him up inside. He kept going over Elan’s death in his mind, looking for things that could have gone differently. It all happened so fast. He thought maybe he should have healed him with Anakin’s help. Then he’d remember how Elan screamed in pain, and wondered if twice the healing might have killed him faster.

Elan. He’d started to love him like a second son. He’d been happy, having him around, and almost forgot his jealousy. Now all he wanted was to hold Anakin. Kiss him better.

But Anakin didn’t want that. He _hated_ him. He’d said it twice. How could Obi-Wan ask for anything more from him?

So on the seventh day of suffocating loneliness, Obi-Wan decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to go out. He didn’t know where, but he wasn’t going to stay in the house anymore. He forced himself to shower, then get dressed, and brush his teeth and hair and groom his beard. He was starting to look shaggy.

It was after noon before he knew it. Obi-Wan wondered how long he’d slept in today, and he hoped for Anakin’s sake that he was getting some sleep, too. He fixed something mild for the two of them and set one bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of water on a tray and took it up to Anakin. He placed the tray on the floor by Anakin’s door and knocked on it softly. He heard Anakin’s mattress creak and hoped that meant he was awake and listening.

“Hi, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said sadly, “I brought lunch up to you. I’m sorry I’m a little off schedule.”

He thought he heard quiet footsteps approach the door. But Anakin didn’t unlock it.

“Anyway, I’m going out for a while.” Obi-Wan thought he’d ask even though Anakin wouldn’t reply. “Do you want to come with me?”

There was silence.

“Okay, darling. I love you. Please call if you need me. I won’t be gone too long.” Obi-Wan waited a moment before turning around and walking down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

After Obi-Wan had left, the doorbell rang. And it kept ringing and ringing until Anakin was pissed enough to get out of bed and go see who it was. He almost threw open the door but checked the peephole first. It looked like Barriss.

Anakin smoothed a hand through his tangled hair and then over the wrinkles in his pajamas, if only to not look like a total mess. He opened the door and Barriss withdrew her hand from the doorbell.

“Hi, Anakin,” she said softly, looking him over for a second, “I heard about what happened. I’m really sorry.”

Anakin nodded, still confused why she would bother visiting him at home.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to apologize to you for a long time,” Barriss said, “I know I should have done it sooner. So I’ve got an offer for you.”

Anakin waited for her to say more.

“I’m having a party tonight. Before you say no, hear me out. If you come, you can drink your heart out with Corellian rum. It makes you forget everything, I promise. And I won’t drink at all so I can watch over you. I won’t let you do anything you’ll regret.”

Anakin liked the sound of that.

“Do you need a ride?” she asked.

“Depends,” Anakin said. “Is Ahsoka going?”

“I can send her by your house.”

Anakin remembered how mad he was at Ahsoka the other day. “Actually, I’m not sure she’ll want to talk to me.”

Barriss replied, “She told me about your fight. I think I can get her to pick you up anyway.”

“Alright,” Anakin said.

“Be ready at seven,” she told him.

Anakin nodded and watched her walk down the stairs before going back inside.

* * *

Obi-Wan drove into town and parked by the café. He was so tired. He ordered a large caf to go and started strolling along the sidewalks of the town. The leaves on the trees were turning orange and scarlet. A cool breeze caressed his face and Obi-Wan shifted his caf into his other hand to warm his fingers. A flier taped to a stop sign caught his eye and Obi-Wan read “Annual Fall Festival at the Stars Park” at the top of the page. The details underneath revealed the festival was set for tonight at 6 p.m.

Obi-Wan checked his watch and figured he might as well check it out. He had an hour to kill so he visited a few shops along the path he’d been walking. He hoped to find something Anakin would like, but everything he found made him guilty for smiling. At a certain point Obi-Wan realized nothing he could buy would bring the same smile to Anakin’s face. He sighed and checked his watch for the third time, then exited the comic book store and looked up at the sky. It had gotten dark quickly. Obi-Wan threw away his caf cup and sent a text to Anakin, saying he would be home later than expected. He put his phone in a pocket on his belt and then headed for Stars Park, wrapping his cloak around him to stay warm.

The park was alive with music and lights strung from here to there and everywhere. People he’d never seen before were out and about, chatting, some dancing, others singing drunkenly. Obi-Wan smiled at their foolishness and thought about getting a drink himself. It was too bad he hadn’t made very many friends in the weeks since they’d moved to Coruscant, or else he might have called somebody to meet him. Obi-Wan wove through the crowd to where they were serving food and bought two deliciously drenched caramel apples to go, unable to help himself. Anakin would enjoy it when he worked up the appetite. Then Obi-Wan ordered a malt and sat at the makeshift bar counter, sipping his drink as he watched the merriment of others.

He had just about finished his malt off with a slight buzz when he saw Padmé in the crowd, dancing with Rex. That was strange. She was wearing a white sequin dress that reflected all the lights shining around her, and he was wearing his Sheriff’s uniform still. Obi-Wan knew Padmé had taken a few days off from work to recover, and Rex had, of course, kept working in an effort to find and catch Elan’s killer. After staying the night and making sure the house was secure, Rex posted several other officers to guard them in shifts, which Obi-Wan was grateful for. But he hadn’t expected either of them to go out, especially not together. Just then, Rex leaned down and kissed Padmé, and Obi-Wan was on his feet and moving through the crowd in an instant.

The two of them looked surprised to see him. Obi-Wan took Rex’s arm and said calmly, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Rex looked uneasy but he nodded, and Obi-Wan led him by the arm to a tarp-covered canopy tent—luckily, nothing had been set up inside yet besides a small table and a lit lantern. Rex wrenched his arm out of Obi-Wan’s grip and crossed his arms. “I’m not a child,” he said.

Obi-Wan let his anger show. “But she is, Rex. She’s ten years younger than you.”

“You’re seven years older than Cody!”

It took Obi-Wan a second to register why Rex knew that, then he regretted having a drink. He took a step closer to Rex. “Regardless of age, I’m more concerned about your motivations,” he told him.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Do you think I would hurt her?”

“Did you forget that you kissed me?” Obi-Wan retorted.

Rex’s mouth parted, and then he set his jaw. “I didn’t forget.”

“Her last boyfriend used her to get to Anakin. I don’t want you doing the same thing with me.”

“I don’t have _feelings_ for you, Obi-Wan. Yes, I care about you, but I don’t—I’m not—”

“I really don’t care if you’re gay or bi or straight, or something else. I just need to know, beyond a doubt, that you don’t feel anything for me.”

“I told you—” Rex said.

“But I don’t believe you,” Obi-Wan interrupted. Then he said, “You never told me why you kissed me.”

Rex avoided his gaze and replied, “I don’t know! You had this look to you. I just—I don’t know.”

“Have you thought about kissing me since then?” Obi-Wan pressed.

Rex wore a hard expression and didn’t answer.

“You need to decide, Rex,” Obi-Wan said, “before you start anything with my daughter.”

“How can I decide when we didn’t even finish the first kiss?” he said.

Obi-Wan stepped closer to him, held his face in his hands and said, “Decide now,” and kissed him, incensed and rushed and hard before Rex shoved him away. His eyes were livid.

“You want a hook-up? Is that it? To heal your broken heart?” Rex accused.

Obi-Wan felt his throat close up.

“Go find somebody else to use,” Rex said, and left the tent heatedly.

Obi-Wan watched the lantern on the small table flicker before grabbing his bag of caramel apples and going home.

* * *

Ahsoka arrived at seven and rang the doorbell. Anakin came to the door and immediately tried to apologize to her.

Ahsoka held up her hand to stop him. "It's alright, Anakin. I'm sorry too. How are you doing?"

Anakin thought he'd cleaned himself up decently. He wore all black robes—no brown at all. His eyes were dark too. He shook his head.

"You sure you wanna go out tonight?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "I wanna forget everything."

"Okay. Anytime you want to come home, just tell me."

Anakin nodded. "Let's go."

Ahsoka drove them to Barriss' house in her round orange car. She turned the radio off the second a love song came on. Which was when she started the car. Anakin eyed her curiously and she mustered a smile for him. His eyes slid over her slim black dress and he looked out the window before muttering, "You look nice."

"Thank you," she said in her sing-songy voice. Though the two of them together made it seem like they were going to a funeral.

"You met anybody new since our 'breakup?'" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka laughed a little. "No," she replied. "If you still want me to be your 'girlfriend,' I'm cool with it."

Anakin hummed. "Dunno," he said, "You make a good best friend."

Ahsoka smiled for real and gave his hand a squeeze before parking down the road from Barriss' house. They walked up to the front door, the music emanating from it not as loudly as last time. One of their classmates let them in and they found Barriss soon enough, wearing a darker shade of green and sitting on the kitchen counter, watching everyone have fun.

"Hi, Barriss," Ahsoka called.

Barriss spotted them and hopped off the counter. "I'm really glad you could make it," she said, then met Anakin's eyes. "Follow me," she told him, curling her finger towards herself.

Anakin remembered when Elan had done that, and he'd chased him around his bedroom. He swallowed hard and followed her to one of the kitchen cupboards, where she climbed on the counter and pulled out a bottle of the promised Corellian rum from high up. It had a dark, intriguing color. Barriss set it on the counter, then picked a plastic cup for him and a mug on second thought. She climbed down, smiling, and asked, "How would you like to drink it?"

"Plain?" he answered.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, "Taste it first and then tell me if you want something else in it." She poured a little into the plastic cup and handed it to Anakin.

He moved to toss it back and Barriss caught his arm. "Not so fast!" she said. "It's strong stuff. Ahsoka, do you want some?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not tonight."

Anakin sipped the rum slowly, deliberating over the taste. "What can I have this with?" he asked.

Barriss smiled. "I can put some spices in it. Brown sugar. Milk. You can have it cold with a coke, or in a cup of hot chocolate."

Anakin decided all of those sounded good and Barriss was happy to oblige him. Ahsoka was a little concerned. But if both she and Barriss kept an eye on him, she'd be glad Anakin was getting a break from reality.

Anakin finished his buttered rum in no time, it seemed, and he could feel the stuff clouding his system. But that only urged him on more. Barriss poured a soda over the rum in a plastic cup and Anakin enjoyed that one too, drinking it faster than he should have. He asked for another. Barriss made it for him, and Anakin started to feel like the party music was moving through him, a dull beat underneath the trilling high notes and the weepy singer's voice.

Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's hand and announced, "I wanna dance!"

She smiled and waved to Barriss as they left the kitchen and joined the others in the crowded family room. The wood floors seemed a little wobbly underneath his feet and Anakin grinned when Ahsoka tried to steady him. "I like this song," he said.

"Me too," Ahsoka replied, trying not to laugh.

They'd only danced for a minute when a boy with antennapalps caught Anakin's eye. "Elan!" he called.

Ahsoka's face fell as she realized who Anakin was looking at. He slipped away from her before she could stop him.

Anakin spun him around before saying his name with all the adoration he had and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Anakin got a forceful shove in return. "I ain't Elan," he growled. Anakin squinted at him and realized it was Elan's friend Derryck. Derryck took a sip of his drink and mumbled, "Elan's gone."

Ahsoka pulled Anakin back to her as he held his head. "Elan's gone?" he said.

"He means Elan's not at the party," Ahsoka tried to keep up the charade.

It didn't help. Anakin remembered. He strode back to Barriss and asked for another. He stopped her when she tried to pour a coke over the rum. "Plain, please," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Barriss gave him a little and he took it in one swallow before bringing the cup down on the counter. "More."

She gave him less than before and he noticed. "Mooore."

Barriss sighed and filled the cup. Anakin drank it until his mind was a blur. This time he took Barriss' hand and led her to the dance floor. He felt almost like he was floating. Song after song passed and Anakin decided this was his dream state, to be half in numbness and half in the universe itself—lights, and colors, and sounds, and faces—so many faces—was that Obi-Wan?

Anakin drifted away from Barriss to get a closer look. It sure looked like him. He had a full beard, but not one of those bushy ones—and golden bangs that hung in his eyes as he danced—clothes that looked soft and thin like he would've worn in Tatooine. Anakin got a little closer, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and in all the blurriness Anakin thought they were a perfect match. Obi-Wan pulled him close with an arm around his back, and held his hand high in the air, tipping them from side to side stupidly as the stereos blared out a tune from a musical. Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan spun him around and held him close, their hands still linked together. "Who knew I'd find myself an Annie to dance with," Obi-Wan said.

"Father?" Anakin questioned, tipping his head back to look at him.

Obi-Wan let go of him. "What did you call me?"

"Father," Anakin repeated, more confused than ever.

Obi-Wan sneered and retorted, "I'm not your daddy."

Anakin tried to grab his hand as Obi-Wan walked away. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, his face pounding. Obi-Wan shook out his hand and muttered, "Freak."

Ahsoka pulled him off the floor. "Anakin, are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"M'fine," he said, his words slurring, "That wasn't my father, was it?"

Ahsoka quirked an eyebrow at him. "Not at all. He's some jock from school." She looked at faux-Obi-Wan as he went back to drinking. "I'll admit, he has the same hair." She looked at Anakin again. "You sure you're alright?"

Anakin's gaze was drawn back to faux-Obi-Wan as he grabbed a girl by the waist and pulled her close to him. He ground against her hips, and then against her plush behind, and Anakin felt heat gathering in his stomach. "I wanna go home," he said.

"Sure thing." Ahsoka went to tell Barriss they were leaving, and thanks for the party. They got in her car and drove home.

* * *

When Obi-Wan arrived home two hours earlier, he shed his cloak at the door and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. How stupid he’d been. Everything he said was genuine—he really was worried about Padmé and Rex’s previous behavior—but at the same time, he couldn’t deny he’d wished Rex had chosen him—just for that night, to help him forget. But it was a bad idea from its subconscious start. A night with Rex would probably just remind him of the ways Cody humiliated him, regardless of how Rex was or what they did. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It would have made him guilty too, being away from Anakin. He’d rather have Anakin by his side at night, holding him close, kissing his hair, saying sweet things to help him relax—but that was Anakin without grief. What Anakin needed now was the reverse. For Obi-Wan to be the comforter. And Obi-Wan thought he could manage that, if only Anakin would let him…

Obi-Wan was determined to get through to Anakin tonight, even if he had to break the lock on his door. He put the caramel apples in the fridge and went upstairs, planning a speech that he hoped Anakin wouldn’t resist.

He knocked on Anakin’s door quietly, as always, trying not to disturb him too much. There was no movement behind the door that Obi-Wan could detect. He cleared his throat. “Anakin,” he said firmly.

No response.

“Anakin, I’m home, and I really missed you. I bought you something sweet to eat at the Fall Festival. I bought one for me too. I want to see the look on your face when you try it. It’s that delicious.”

Still no response. Obi-Wan frowned. “Please, Anakin. I need you. You need me. We can get through this together…” Obi-Wan tried the door handle and found it unlocked. With a bad feeling in his gut, he swung the door open, and discovered Anakin’s bed empty. He looked around the room once more. No Anakin. The bathroom?

Anakin wasn’t there either. Nor was he in Obi-Wan’s room, or Padmé’s, or the family room or the dining room or the kitchen or the basement. He wasn’t home at all!

Obi-Wan felt panic in his lungs. What if Elan’s killer had returned? What if Anakin had been dragged off somewhere and then…?

Obi-Wan couldn’t take his imagination running wild. He raced down the stairs outside the house and banged on the door of the policeman’s car.

The middle-aged man rolled down his window and rubbed his groggy eyes. “What is it?” he asked.

“I can’t find my son,” Obi-Wan said, “Did you see him leave the house?”

“A little Togruta girl picked him up a while ago. You didn’t know?”

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. At least Anakin had gone somewhere with Ahsoka. But where? And at this time of night?

“Hello???” called the officer.

“No,” Obi-Wan replied, “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan went back to the house and forced himself to wait. After half an hour he was anxious again, jumping at the slightest sound, so he sat cross-legged on the carpet and tried to meditate. It seemed to get harder every time he tried it.

Another half-hour passed, and then two more, and finally the doorbell rang. Obi-Wan stood up and ran to the door. He threw it open and saw Anakin standing there.

"Anakin! I was so worried!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin smiled at him a little as Obi-Wan starting lecturing about curfews and keeping in contact with him and being responsible. Soon Obi-Wan ran out of air and just pulled Anakin into a tight hug. Then his brows furrowed and he moved back, his gaze dropping to the unusual stretch in Anakin's pants.

"I'm drunk," Anakin said, "and I wanna have sex."

Obi-Wan closed his mouth and wore a mild, if not slightly embarrassed, expression. "Yes, I know," he said. 

Anakin reached for him and stumbled as he tried stepping into the house. Obi-Wan caught him and Anakin was limp in his arms before he got his footing back. Obi-Wan kept his hold on Anakin as the boy looked into his eyes with unparalleled lust. "Do you want to have sex?" Anakin asked, the words coming out slow and slurred.

"Not particularly," Obi-Wan replied, Anakin's robes slipping through his grip. He shut the door and held Anakin closer.

Anakin made a muffled noise that Obi-Wan suspected was something dangerously close to a moan. Anakin blinked slowly and smirked as he said, "I mean... Do you want to have sex... with me?"

Obi-Wan felt heat in his cheeks. He attempted to clear his throat. "Anakin, do you know who you're talking to?" he asked.

Anakin squinted at him and touched his face and ran his fingers through his beard. "Father," he said. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan told him, "I am your father. And I know what's best for you, don't I?"

Anakin started caressing Obi-Wan's cheeks. "What's best for me... Show me..."

"You're very drunk, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "so I'm going to put you to bed."

"Nooo," Anakin whined, "I'm not tired! I want—I want—" He leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan suddenly.

Obi-Wan dodged him and stooped to carry him. He stood up with Anakin's legs wrapped around his waist. Anakin comprehended the change in position after a few seconds and held onto Obi-Wan, opting to kiss his neck instead as they went up the stairs. He held the side of Obi-Wan’s neck with his hand, the other gripping Obi-Wan’s back as his lips fulfilled a fraction of his fantasies. Obi-Wan didn't stop him. He nudged Anakin's bedroom door open and untangled their bodies as he set Anakin down on the bed. Then he stepped away. Anakin moaned and made grabby hands for him.

Obi-Wan frowned. He sounded like he was in pain. Obi-Wan sat on the side of the bed and pushed Anakin back against the pillow as he tried to sit up. Anakin pouted, another mournful sound escaping his mouth.

"Hush now, Anakin. I'm here," Obi-Wan said softly. "This is what we're going to do." He brushed Anakin's hair away from his forehead and left his hand on the side of Anakin's face. "Count to fifty and then tell me if you still want to have sex."

"Fifty?" Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin sighed. "One... Two... Four..."

"Three," Obi-Wan said. 

" _Three_ ," Anakin corrected, "Four, five, six..." He watched anxiously as Obi-Wan got up. Obi-Wan didn't leave, but took off Anakin's boots for him instead. "Seven eight nine... Nine..."

"Ten," Obi-Wan supplied. 

Anakin smiled. "Ten," he said confidently, "Elan... No, e-lev-en... twelve, thirty, forty, fifty!"

Obi-Wan laughed slightly. "I think you skipped some." He sat beside Anakin again and tugged off his belt, setting it on the nightstand afterwards. Anakin watched Obi-Wan for any sign that his hands would return to his clothes, but they didn't.

"Start back at thirteen," Obi-Wan advised. 

"Father," Anakin protested, "You're mean."

" _Thirteen_ ," Obi-Wan repeated.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen," Anakin mumbled grumpily. Obi-Wan pulled back what he could of the blankets and did the same on the other side of the bed. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty... Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..." Anakin was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Twenty-four..." Obi-Wan had him shimmy under the blankets. "Twenty... five..." Anakin closed his eyes, his mouth still open slightly. Obi-Wan turned to go. Anakin's hand gripped his suddenly. 

"Don't leave," Anakin pleaded.

Obi-Wan looked down at him, torn.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Anakin confessed. "Don't leave."

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. "Alright," he whispered, "I won't leave." He let go of Anakin’s hand and closed the bedroom door. He turned off the light and dressed down to his undershirt and boxers before getting in bed with Anakin. The blankets were already warmed by the heat of Anakin’s body.

"Everyone leaves," Anakin said shakily.

Obi-Wan pulled him close despite every logical thought telling him it was a bad idea. "I'll never leave you. Never." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Anakin's to get the message across. 

Anakin wasn't sure if he was dreaming but he melted into Obi-Wan anyway. Obi-Wan pulled back just slightly and let their foreheads touch. His arms guided Anakin to lie across his chest, and then he let his fingers drift through Anakin’s hair. He smelled like cinnamon and sweat, but after their time apart, Obi-Wan didn’t find it an unpleasant combination. He murmured, "Sleep now, Anakin. You'll be thankful for it in the morning."

“Love you,” Anakin said, muffled against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Love you too,” Obi-Wan said, and he felt like ten tons of stone had been lifted off him.

They were both asleep not long after that.

* * *

It was a deep sleep for Obi-Wan. So deep that when he woke up wet in the early morning, he was deeply confused. His first thought was Anakin. Anakin was passed out next to him, his arm draped over Obi-Wan’s neck somewhat chokingly, but otherwise he’d shifted over so he wasn’t lying on Obi-Wan’s chest anymore. Obi-Wan felt the sheets, and those were dry, so he felt what he could of Anakin’s clothes, and those were dry too. Tentatively, Obi-Wan felt his own clothes, and nearly cursed when he found the source within his own boxers—most certainly the result of a dream—a dream he couldn’t remember—or could he?

_Anakin was in Obi-Wan’s bed, sprawled out and touching himself, completely free of clothing. Even in the dream Obi-Wan had a moment of resistance, but when Anakin caught him trying to leave, he called to him. “Don’t deny me anymore,” he begged, “Don’t leave.”_

_So Obi-Wan didn’t leave. His clothes joined Anakin’s on the floor, and then he joined Anakin on the bed, and to Obi-Wan’s delight Anakin was already ready for him—loose with alcohol and his own fingers—and oh, Obi-Wan knew all of it was wrong but he didn’t care. Not tonight. Anakin was pliant in his arms, and so very loud, moaning at every touch. “Father, please!”_

_Obi-Wan kept waiting for him to say, “Stop,” but he never did. So he kissed him, and licked him, and fucked him endlessly. It was a deep sleep. Deep in Anakin. Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper —_

Obi-Wan sat up and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Anakin!” Even though Anakin couldn’t hear, and didn’t know, he said it. Obi-Wan raised his head and looked at Anakin, his face pressed into the pillow, stomach flat against the mattress. “It’s not fair to you,” he said, “I shouldn’t want you. I shouldn’t.”

Anakin didn’t stir. Obi-Wan watched his body rise and fall for a few breaths before going to clean himself up.

* * *

The first thing Anakin did in the morning was groan. Softly at first, as he realized he was no longer sleeping as deeply as he’d like. Then louder, as his head throbbed, and the ache spread throughout his body from all his dancing and drinking. He rolled over and saw Obi-Wan beside him in the little bed.

Anakin jumped back. Then checked that he was still wearing his clothes. Yep. So they hadn’t… Anakin shook his head. Of course they hadn’t. Then a slice of memory hit him and he checked to see that this was _his_ Obi-Wan, not the guy who’d danced with him and promptly punched him in the face for his misidentification. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. But he wondered what had convinced him to sleep in Anakin’s admittedly smaller bed. After all the time Anakin had ignored him and pushed him away. After what he’d said.

“Father,” Anakin called softly, tucking a piece of Obi-Wan’s hair behind his ear.

Obi-Wan blinked awake after a few more touches. He smiled wearily. “Good morning, Anakin.”

Anakin frowned. “I’m sorry, Father. For everything.”

Obi-Wan searched his eyes and realized he wasn’t talking solely about his night of underage drinking. So he pulled Anakin snug against him again and dipped his head into the curve of Anakin’s neck. “All is forgiven,” he said, “I’m sorry too. Sorry I couldn’t save him.”

Anakin hugged him hard, the familiar sting behind his eyes rising up again. “Not your fault,” he managed.

They stayed like that awhile, Obi-Wan fighting the impulse to kiss him, Anakin fighting the impulse to cry. “When will I see Elan again?” he implored.

Obi-Wan didn’t know. “I’ll ask Rex.”

Anakin curled his fingers in Obi-Wan’s undershirt.

“Are you sure you want to see him, my darling?”

Anakin nodded against him.

Obi-Wan replied gently, “He won’t look the same.”

Anakin continued working his fingers around the bundle of fabric in his hand. “I still want to see him.”

Obi-Wan turned his head and pressed a long kiss to Anakin’s cheek. He ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair, noticing a few speckles of glitter. “Okay,” he said, “I’m going to make you some caf. Think you can manage a shower?”

Anakin groaned. He just wanted to stay in bed.

Obi-Wan smiled a little. “Brush your teeth?”

Anakin covered his mouth, embarrassed, but he nodded.

“Alright. Meet you downstairs.” Obi-Wan pulled away from Anakin and got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of caf. Anakin got up after a couple minutes and brushed his teeth, then met Obi-Wan downstairs. It was a miracle.

* * *

Obi-Wan had Anakin drink two small cups of caf and then water for the rest of the day. Anakin couldn’t recall how much he’d had to drink but he was grateful he hadn’t thrown up on Obi-Wan the night before. Or on anyone else. He also couldn’t remember what he’d asked for when he’d gotten home, but Obi-Wan wasn’t going to bring it up. Now or ever. Obi-Wan also decided he’d have to have a talk with Ahsoka at some point. For now, he’d have to brave starting a conversation with Rex…

“Hi Rex, it’s Obi-Wan. Sorry about last night—”

Anakin’s ears perked up as he watched Obi-Wan from the kitchen table.

“Anyway, I’m calling for Anakin’s sake. He wants to know when it would be possible to see Elan.” Obi-Wan fiddled with the phone cord, trying to remember if there was anything else. “Oh, and if there’s any news about Elan, please let me know. Thanks.” Obi-Wan hung up and rubbed his forehead.

“What happened last night?” Anakin asked, bringing a glass of water to his lips.

Obi-Wan turned and went to the fridge. “Nothing, Anakin. But I did buy you something.” He grabbed the bag of caramel apples and put each of them on a plate. Obi-Wan’s had a bite taken out of it. He set the unbitten one in front of Anakin and sat across from him at the table before taking another bite of his.

“Something happened,” Anakin insisted, “Or else you wouldn’t apologize for it.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “Do I have to tell you everything, Anakin?”

Anakin looked down at his apple before meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes again. “I thought that was the sort of relationship we had.”

Obi-Wan relented. “Fine. I saw Rex and Padmé on a date.”

“What? Rex and Padmé?”

“I know.”

“She never tells me anything!” Anakin said.

“Can you blame her?” Obi-Wan replied.

“I guess we don’t tell her much,” Anakin admitted, “So what did you do?”

“I pulled Rex aside and said I had a problem with it.”

“Because…?”

“Because he’s ten years older than her. And her superior. And because he kissed me.”

“I see,” Anakin said cryptically.

“Don’t go saying I’m jealous, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, “Wouldn’t you be concerned? Isn’t it a little weird for him to kiss me and then kiss my daughter?”

“I guess so,” Anakin said, “I mean, maybe he got carried away with you.”

Suddenly Obi-Wan thought they weren’t talking about Rex. Cautiously, he ventured, “The age gap. The imbalance of power. And the family relationships. It wouldn’t bother you?”

“Love doesn’t understand those things.”

“Anakin…”

“What?” Anakin said defensively.

“Even if there’s love on both sides, those things still matter. They make a difference.”

“They _might_ make a difference,” Anakin replied stubbornly, “Or it’s love that’s going to last. You can’t go around living in fear.”

“But people get hurt by those things. That stays with them.”

“If they’re strong, they’ll adapt.”

“And what makes us strong, Anakin?”

Anakin pressed his lips together. “Each other.”

“So if two people like us broke up, what would happen to that strength?”

Anakin was quiet for a second. “Maybe Rex and Padmé should be more careful. But you and me?” He paused. “We’re forever.”

Obi-Wan dropped it. “Of course we are, Anakin. Always and forever.”

Anakin smiled and finally gave his caramel apple a try.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times are awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more heavy stuff in this chapter, but some lightness to balance it out. I've added a few more tags for things that have already appeared in the story. Please enjoy, and leave a comment! ;)

Anakin laid a bouquet of flowers in the grass and then sat beside it.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of flowers you liked,” he said, “So I got one of each.” He looked at the bouquet and smiled a little at the mish-mash of purple lilac, pink peony, white tuberose, and yellow tulip, with blue Rominaria flowers and funnel flowers from Tatooine as the surrounding flora. He picked up the bouquet and brought it to his nose.

“You probably would have wanted a wedding bouquet that matched better, huh?” Anakin asked the air. “But I think you’d like the smell of the Rominarias. It’s just like baby powder.”

He set the bouquet beside him again and looked out to the edge of Makeout Cliff. Then he wiped his eyes and set his gaze on his lap, brows drawn together.

“I know you’re not _here,”_ he said, throat closing up, “You’re with the Force. But the Force is with me and that’s something.” Anakin laughed. “You always could hear everything. You better hear me now.”

Anakin waited quietly but there was no sign from Elan.

“I haven’t gone to see you yet,” Anakin said, “But I’m going to. I might go to your funeral too. I’m just not sure I can handle seeing your father.” Anakin pulled at the grass to his left. “Was it him?” he asked.

A slight breeze blew through Anakin’s hair. He covered his face. “I don’t know what that means!”

The breeze weakened and Anakin took a deep breath. “Fine,” he decided, “I’ll ask him myself.”

* * *

Padmé had gone back to work the day after the Fall Festival. She hadn’t expected Rex to kiss her. And she hadn’t expected Obi-Wan to come rushing over like a chaperone at a high school dance to break them up. But she’d had fun up until that point. Maybe it was best she answer no to Rex’s invitations. If there were going to be any more invitations.

Rex was in his office, looking at pictures and discussing motives with the other investigators. Padmé couldn’t stand to look at Elan like that, and with lack of experience in murder cases she gladly took on guard duty.

Only one person resided in the station’s holding cell at the moment. Padmé just had to watch and make sure the Clawdite didn’t try anything.

“Can I get some water?” called the Clawdite.

Padmé watched her carefully as she went to the water dispenser and poured her a cup. She walked back calmly and passed the cup through the bars, her other hand free to grab her blaster if she needed it.

The Clawdite took the water and drank it dry, then crumbled the paper cup in her hand and went back to sitting on the thin bench of her cell.

"What are you in for?" Padmé asked.

The Clawdite looked at her curiously with big yellow eyes. "Hunting," she answered. "The laws are different here and I didn't realize I was breaking any."

"So you shot something you weren't supposed to?"

"Yeah," there was a pause, "A doe. I think my buddies will have me outta here soon, once they're done laughing at me."

Padmé considered what the Clawdite had told her and asked, "Do you need a place to stay? You and your friends?"

She thought about it. "Sing's cabin isn't that far from this little town. But it's always been cramped with all of us in there. You know a place?"

Padmé smiled. "My father owns the Kenobi Motel. It's opening today, so tell your friends."

“Sure,” she said.

“What’s your name?” Padmé asked.

“Should be on the record.”

Padmé countered, “I’m asking you, not the documents.”

The Clawdite sat up straight. “Cato Parasitti.”

“I’m Padmé Kenobi. I’ll let my father know you’ll be staying with us.” Then she added, “About how many others should we expect?”

Cato counted on her fingers as she mouthed their names. “Ten.”

Padmé smiled. Almost every room would be filled. “Perfect.”

* * *

Rex had called Obi-Wan back the day before to say Anakin could visit Elan anytime as long as he did it within the next several days. Elan’s parents weren’t going to be able to afford much of a funeral, so his body was only waiting in the morgue for the investigators’ benefit. He also told Obi-Wan they didn’t have much in the way of suspects, but that Elan’s injuries might suggest a crime of passion, or possibly a hate crime.

“By who?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We’re unsure,” Rex said, “But you might be able to help.”

“Sure.”

“Anakin was with you the entire evening?”

Obi-Wan balked. “Yes, of course. We made dinner together.”

“And Elan was only dating Anakin?”

Obi-Wan held his head, then adjusted the phone by his mouth. “Most certainly. They made plans to get married.”

“You allowed that?” Rex asked.

“I didn’t know!” Obi-Wan replied. “But I can tell you they were happy, and Anakin was with me the entire time. Have you considered Elan’s father?”

“That was my next question. His records have him down for domestic abuse and substance abuse… Oh, and Obi-Wan, I’m not supposed to share this information, really, so—”

“My lips are sealed,” he said.

“Good. So he’s on the list, but the records show he never abused Elan with this much severity. Do you know otherwise?”

Obi-Wan thought through the things Elan had told him. “No,” he sighed, “I don’t know the extent of it, either.”

Rex shuffled some papers around on his desk. “Do you have any other suspicions? We don’t have all that much evidence, besides size of the knife used… Some brown hair, either his or Anakin’s… Skin particles, likely from the three of you. We need to do some lab work with you two. But nothing’s standing out so far. The killer may have used gloves, and then it wouldn’t be a crime of passion, but premeditated.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I don’t know, Rex. There was someone who beat on Elan’s face the same day, because Elan didn’t sell him drugs. Or her, I guess. Elan didn’t say. And Anakin was worried about some comments a classmate of his made. I don’t think they were threats—more like insults—but Maul Opress has attacked Anakin before.”

“Alright, thanks. I’ve got it written down here. I’ll let you know when we have more news.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Alright. Goodbye, Rex.”

“Goodbye.”

After the phone call, Obi-Wan had told Anakin they would visit Elan soon, and not to push himself if he changed his mind. Anakin fervently replied that he still wanted to. So the next day, Obi-Wan called the hospital and scheduled a time. Anakin said he was going out for a walk. And now it was nearly time for them to leave and Anakin hadn’t returned yet.

Obi-Wan called Anakin on his cell phone. It was getting old, not knowing what Anakin was up to, although Obi-Wan had tried to be patient and understanding. Obi-Wan had been through grief himself. But he hadn’t had a worried parent waiting for him to come home.

Obi-Wan shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys, and opened the door to go get in his car and find Anakin when he saw his son walking up the stairs. Obi-Wan rushed down the stone steps to meet him and clasped his hands to his cheeks, noticing a few flecks of blood on his face.

“Anakin, what did you do?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Nothing,” Anakin replied grumpily.

Obi-Wan pinched his cheek. “What’s this, then? Where were you?”

Anakin batted his hand away. “I went to talk to Elan’s father, alright?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “No, it’s not alright. It’s _dangerous._ Tell me whose blood this is.”

“His,” Anakin said.

“How?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin tried to shove past him but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You don't get to walk out on a conversation, Anakin!"

Anakin made a face but didn't try to struggle out of Obi-Wan's grip this time. Gradually, Obi-Wan let go of him.

"Answer me, please," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took a breath. "I had to know if he killed Elan, so I went to his house and knocked on the door. He let me in and we talked for a while. He was hard to read. I couldn't tell if he was mourning Elan or not. Whenever I tried to bring it up, he'd dismiss it—so finally I asked if he cared about Elan at all and he said Elan was worthless from the beginning, just something he had to pay for. I lost it, okay?"

"So you attacked him?"

"Yes! He has no idea what Elan was worth, but I do! Someone needed to make him pay for treating Elan like shit."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started.

" _Sorry_ , bantha fodder."

"No, Anakin—listen to me. You can't live outside the law. We're not Jedi, as much as I've taught you differently. You're only a minor for so much longer—and you have no idea when the person you say needs to pay is going to make you regret it. Elan's dad is addicted to  _narcotics_ , Anakin. He could have killed you."

"He's skin and bones," Anakin replied.

"What's to stop him from picking up a blaster? Or a knife? You've got to think things through," Obi-Wan countered.

"I  _did_. I'm the only one who is! Rex doesn't have any  _leads?_ Is he even talking to people? Has he left his office? Right, he went on a date with  _Padmé_  while my Elan was alone in the morgue!"

Obi-Wan sighed, then ran his hand through Anakin's hair over and over, trying to soothe his stress. "I know how you're feeling," he said, "but despite that you have to let Rex do his job. I gave him a few ideas for where to look."

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. "We're going to be late to see Elan," he said, taking Anakin's hand and walking to the car. Inside, Anakin insisted, "What ideas did you have?"

Obi-Wan started the car and pulled out onto Tosche Street. He remained silent.

"Father," Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin briefly before his eyes went back to the road. "Do I need to call Rex?" he suggested.

"Why?" Anakin said hesitantly.

"So he can show you what a night in jail is like."

"Father!"

"That's where you're heading, Anakin! If you don't restrain yourself, you're going to hurt someone, and yourself, and the consequence will be jail! Do you understand me now?"

Anakin's brows made worry lines at the same time that his mouth pouted. "I understand," he relented.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said. They traveled quietly for a few minutes.

"I forgot something!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need a ring for Elan."

"Sweetheart, we don't have that kind of money—"

"I'll pay you back," he promised.

Obi-Wan's shoulders were going to be permanently slumped if he kept sighing like this. "Where?" he asked.

"The pawn shop?"

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "We can see," he said, "but we'll be late."

"Elan's not going anywhere," Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan held out his hand and Anakin took it. They parked by the pawn shop and went inside.

* * *

One ring later, they were at the hospital, standing in the hallway outside the morgue as Elan's body was prepared. A doctor exited the room and told them he was ready.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Could I be alone with him for a little while?"

Obi-Wan looked to the doctor, but he was on his way to another part of the hospital. "Alright," Obi-Wan said, " I'll be right here if you need me."

Anakin nodded, took a deep breath, and entered the morgue, the door closing behind him. In the center of the cold room was a thin, elevated table, on it a body covered with a white sheet.

Anakin approached the table slowly, but unflinchingly, and when he was standing above the contours of Elan's body he gripped the white sheet and pulled it back, folding it carefully at Elan's shoulders. He looked pale. Anakin swallowed and touched Elan's cheek. Cold. He took his hand back, then relaxed. Elan's eyes were closed, just as they were when the paramedics took him. Anakin reached for him again, this time running his fingers through his hair before stroking his cheek. "I missed you," Anakin said.

Elan didn't reply.

Anakin tried to squash the horrible hope that he would. But the urge to talk to him was too much. "I brought you something," Anakin said, then pulled the ring out of his pocket. He held it up as if Elan could see. He turned it over, looking at the small, damaged engraving on the inside. Someone else's love letter. But it was theirs now. l _ove_ c _on_ q _uer_ s _al_ l.

The outside of the ring had a few scrapes through the gold. Anakin had frowned at the imperfections—the ring Elan had given him was obviously new, shiny—but nothing seemed perfect now. Except Elan. Elan was perfect. Anakin tried to memorize his face for the second time. His cheeks still had just the right amount of curve to make him boyishly cute—another year and he could've looked like the hottest new actor at the holovids. His eyes, Anakin decided, would still sparkle mischievously, but he wasn't going to check. He didn't want to disturb him. However...

"I'd like to look at you, if that's alright," Anakin told him. Words Anakin had appreciated a week ago. Maybe not enough. Elan remained quiet, so Anakin pulled the sheet back a little more, to rest at his bellybutton. He blinked a few times at the sight of him.

Obi-Wan had healed him, completely, almost. Anakin regretted placing the blame on him, even if he knew how irrational it was in the first place. Elan's chest was free of any marks. Lower there were pink scars where Obi-Wan had worked too quickly. But no open wounds. Anakin fought tears and held Elan's hand, then used the other to curl Elan's fingers around his.

"How did this happen?" he said. "How did I lose you?"

There was a little knock at the door.

Anakin wiped his face. "One second," he called. He straightened out the fingers of Elan's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger. He leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss, his voice deserting him. Anakin took the sheet in both hands to cover him up but tore it off instead. His boyfriend. Who had the right to cover him? Like something shameful? Anakin's eyes raked over him and he moved to the edge of the table and lifted Elan's foot slightly. The scar from stepping on a piece of glass was still there. Anakin traced it with his finger. Elan didn't jerk back from the tickle.

Anakin let go of him and sobbed, his fury gone. Elan wasn't going to feel anything from Anakin ever again. Anakin picked up the sheet and laid it over him. He wanted to keep him warm despite it all. He left his face exposed so he wouldn't forget it. Sometimes Mother's was hard to recall, it had been so long.

Anakin went to the door and gladly accepted Obi-Wan's open arms. Warm, living, breathing—so why didn't Anakin feel the same inside? Like happiness would never be his again? He raised his head and kissed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took his shoulders in both hands and separated them, his face aghast for an instant. Anakin felt a sick shiver run down his spine. Obi-Wan's expression morphed into sadness. "Remember what we talked about?" he whispered.

Anakin felt another sob rack his body, then hate returning—but not because he wanted to hate. He wanted to love.

Obi-Wan's hands were on his face, thumbs diverting long streams of tears. "Don't cry, Anakin. I can't stand to see you cry."

Anakin didn’t know what else to do. Obi-Wan hugged him again, hand moving up and down his back to warm him. Or comfort him. But Anakin wasn’t comforted.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan whispered, “I love you, I love you. I’m sorry.”

Anakin didn’t believe him.

* * *

Padmé was up and on her feet as soon as Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the front door of their house. She stopped them at the base of the stairs and announced, "I have great news!"

Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin didn't care. "What is it, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've got eleven guests lined up to stay in the motel! You have to open it as soon as possible!"

Obi-Wan felt relief he didn't know he was waiting for. "How did you manage that?" he asked.

Padmé replied, "Well, it won't be as good of a surprise if I tell you."

"I don't think much can surprise me now," Obi-Wan said good-humoredly. Anakin sensed the bitterness underneath it.

Padmé told him what had happened at the station, and to her surprise Obi-Wan stepped forward and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you so much, Padmé," he rejoiced, "I'll go down to the motel now. Want to come with?"

She smiled. "Of course. Ani?"

Anakin had started to take the stairs to his room.

"Darling, please don't isolate yourself anymore," Obi-Wan pleaded, holding an arm out to him.

Anakin shook his head and continued up the stairs, almost to the top. Obi-Wan followed him and grabbed his hand. Anakin's anger hit the ceiling and he pulled his hand free before shoving Obi-Wan away. Obi-Wan stumbled, a few stairs lost to him before he caught his balance, his hand a death grip on the wooden railing. "Anakin," he breathed.

Anakin was dismayed. Was this who he was now? He'd act against his own father? Would he be striking him next? Anakin turned swiftly and locked himself in his room.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé, speechless.

"Did you do something to upset him?" she asked.

Obi-Wan thought he knew. But he said, "We visited Elan today." He walked tentatively down the stairs and Padmé followed him to the motel. 

"What did he look like?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan said, "I didn't end up going in to see him. Anakin was too upset. And... And I want to remember him as he was before."

Padmé nodded. 

"Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Did you want to see him?" He pulled out his keys and unlocked the motel office.

Padmé followed Obi-Wan into the office and said, "No, it's just... I was thinking about Mom."

Obi-Wan sat at the desk and turned on the computer that had started gathering dust there. "Satine?" he asked.

Padmé sat in a small foldable chair next to him. "Her too," she replied, "but I wasn't all that aware when she died."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said reassuringly, "You were just a baby. But it's Shmi who's on your mind?"

"Yes," she said somberly, "Anakin and I weren't with her when she died, only you. Seeing her at the funeral didn't make up for that."

Obi-Wan's face seemed gray with mental fatigue. He reached out to hold her hand, and she let him. "I'm sorry, Padmé. I did everything I could, and so did you. But I will say that you may not have wanted to be with her, had you been there. She was sick, and tired. She loved you and I don't think she wanted you to see her that way."

"It's not fair," Padmé replied, those memories of being so young not far from her mind.

"If I'd known she was so close," Obi-Wan said passionately, "I would have taken her home, so she could be with you, even if she was unhappy at the state of herself."

Padmé smiled shakily. "Thanks, Dad."

Obi-Wan's lips parted in shock.

Padmé quickly composed herself. "Open the motel already. Don't let me stop you."

Obi-Wan breathed a laugh. "Start gathering the bed sheets for me," he told her.

"To wash?"

"Yes."

"But no one's slept in them."

There was one room that had been "slept in" and another that needed fresh towels. But Obi-Wan said, "Well, they're probably as dusty as this computer. I'm going to update the holosite and turn on the sign, and then I'll be right out to help you."

Padmé stood and rolled her eyes. "Alright, perfectionist."

Obi-Wan shook his head, a smile on his face. "There's a little of me in both my kids," he said, and handed her the ring of room keys.

"Is there now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Go."

Padmé turned, her curly hair swinging around her shoulders, and then she disappeared into Room 1.

* * *

After all the sheets had been stripped, washed, dried, and replaced, Padmé went back to the house to change out of her uniform. In the upstairs hallway, she spotted Anakin looking around the frame of his bedroom door and called to him. “Ani,” she said.

Anakin’s expression froze for a second as he realized he wasn’t alone in the house anymore. Then his eyes fell to his feet.

“Ani, why don’t you talk to me for a little while?” Padmé offered, gesturing to her room.

He was still.

“Come on,” she said sweetly, “I know you need it.”

A moment passed and Anakin followed her to her room. He sat on the bed and Padmé went to her dresser and pulled out soft, shapeless pants and a similar shirt. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently, her hands working off her belt.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, watching as she placed the belt and blaster in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

“Maybe you don’t want to,” Padmé replied, “But you need to.” She untucked her button-down shirt from her pants.

Anakin stayed quiet. Padmé unbuttoned her top. “Is it Obi-Wan?” she asked. “Something he said?”

“I…” He looked the other way as she pulled the top from her shoulders, a black tank top underneath. “No,” he told her.

Padmé peeled off her pants and sat on the bed next to him. “Something he did?” she asked.

Anakin frowned at her and looked away again. “If you wanted to change, you should have just said so.”

Padmé looked down at herself, boyshorts and tank top, bra underneath. “I don’t see what’s wrong—”

Anakin turned back to her, fire in his eyes. “I don’t want to talk, so I’ll just go.” He stood.

“Anakin,” Padmé tried. He left the room and went back to his.

* * *

Dinner was uncomfortable. Anakin remained nearly wordless throughout its entirety, only voicing an answer when asked multiple times. He didn’t eat much either. Obi-Wan looked at him longingly, and Padmé noticed. She made up her mind, again, to leave. It seemed like she was no help to Anakin. She could be of some help to Obi-Wan, but the way he was acting now wasn’t normal, she thought. His eyes were glued to Anakin. Padmé tried to unearth what sort of emotion was there. She couldn’t place it, not with certainty, but it seemed familiar, somehow. She cleared her throat and caught Obi-Wan’s attention, but not Anakin’s.

“I did some research earlier,” she began, “on apartments in the area.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan said. He sounded like he was okay with it. It was hard to tell.

“Mhm,” Padmé said, “And there was one available apartment nearby.”

“That’s great,” Obi-Wan replied, the greatness in it being her proximity to them.

“Anakin,” Padmé called. Obi-Wan’s brows snagged with apprehension. Anakin met her eyes.

“It’s Elan’s apartment,” she said.

“No,” Anakin responded.

“No?”

“I don’t want you to live there. That’s _his_ apartment.”

“Ani, I know how hard this is for you,” she said calmly.

“I don’t think you do!” he replied, “I don’t think either of you do!”

“Trust me, Anakin,” Padmé tried to soothe, “We’ve all had our hearts broken. We’ve all grieved. At a certain point you have to accept how things are, as hard as it is.”

Anakin shook his head, muscles aching from his anguish. “It’s his apartment. His things are there.”

“Not now,” Padmé said quietly, “They gave his things back to his parents.”

Anakin felt like his head was going to explode from his frustration and helplessness. He stood with his glass of water in hand and threw it against the tile, pieces of glass scattering everywhere. Padmé’s mouth parted and Obi-Wan flinched, just slightly. But he reminded himself he didn’t need to be afraid of Anakin.

Anakin had the tiniest bit of satisfaction from seeing something break, so he picked up his plate, and threw that down too. The sound was slightly different, but the fragments were pleasing to his eyes. Uneaten food joined the spreading water on the tile. Padmé felt ill. She attempted to say something, but Obi-Wan rose to his feet and told her he would handle it, just go to your room. Anakin turned and grabbed the vase in the center of the table, ripped out the flowers, and cracked the vase on the floor, then tore the petals from each flower, puncturing them with his nails, and then his palms were around the stems, snapping them and getting cut on the thorns. Padmé left without his notice.

Obi-Wan moved around the table to face Anakin and stood carefully where the fragments wouldn’t pierce him. “Anakin,” he said.

“I don’t care!”

“I care,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Why? It doesn’t matter! We’re all going to die.”

Obi-Wan moved minutely closer as Anakin wrung his hands around the flower stems. A few drops of blood fell from Anakin’s hands to the mess on the floor. “Is that what you think? You think I’m going to die?”

Anakin’s jaw clenched hard.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin let go of the flowers, the pain in his hands overwhelming him. He looked at them, palms up, small wounds sending blood down his wrists. Obi-Wan stepped forward once more, wincing at a shard. He wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist and led him to the sink, pointing out the safe spots in the tile. Anakin leaned into him against his will.

“Alright, youngling,” Obi-Wan said, lightness in his voice, “Put your hands under the sink. It seems you’ve forgotten roses have thorns.”

Anakin did as he was told. Obi-Wan ran the water at a trickle and placed soap in his palm before smoothing it across Anakin’s, one at a time. Anakin didn’t like the sting. He did like that Obi-Wan was pressed against his side, reaching around him.

“My sweet little Anakin always did like pretty things,” Obi-Wan mused, “You loved to ignore my warnings.”

He had to try. He had to. At least one more time.

“Once, you climbed a tree to wait for a bird to come back to her nest,” Obi-Wan said. He patted dry Anakin’s hands and hugged him. Anakin held his hands out away from him. “You were very still and she did come back,” Obi-Wan told him, “but then you fell.” Anakin let his hands rest against Obi-Wan’s tunic. “My poor boy,” he continued, “you got all scraped up. Could’ve broken your leg if you hadn’t caught yourself with the Force.” Anakin pulled back enough to look at Obi-Wan, eyes intense, heart beating loudly. Obi-Wan grew quiet. Anakin waited, and waited, gazing at him and his pretty lips, urging Obi-Wan to _do something—_

Obi-Wan thought of Padmé upstairs and disentangled himself from Anakin. He brushed Anakin’s nose with his knuckle. “Let’s get you to bed, what do you say?”

Anakin felt empty. He wasn’t even sure he minded being treated like a little kid.

Obi-Wan hooked his arm with Anakin’s and walked with him for a ways. “I’m still proud of you, Anakin,” he remarked, “I always am.”

Anakin fell asleep not long after being tucked in.

* * *

Morning came and Obi-Wan was waking up Anakin before the sun had its chance. Anakin blinked awake, a sudden pang of fear entering him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, honey. I just think you should try going to school today,” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked at him as if he’d been betrayed. “I hate school,” he replied.

Obi-Wan sat on the side of the bed. “Don’t you want to see your friends?”

“What friends?”

Obi-Wan felt sadness deep inside him. “You still have Ahsoka,” he said.

Anakin turned away from him, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. “I don’t want to see Ahsoka.”

Obi-Wan was exasperated. “You’re going anyway.”

“What?” Anakin blurted, peeking back at him.

“I said you’re going to school. Get up.”

Anakin frowned at him. He had no energy for school.

“A little routine will do you good, get your mind off things. Now come on, Anakin. I’ll drive you.”

Anakin went through the motions of getting ready, packing his things. Then sitting in desks, feigning attention, small talk. Most everyone acted like he hadn’t been gone for over a week. Like no one had died. It was all too predictable.

* * *

At home, Padmé carried a box of her things down the stairs as Obi-Wan hovered around her nervously.

“You’re really leaving us?” he asked.

“Yes,” Padmé said, irritated, “I need the space.”

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder so he could face her. “Are you really going to live in Elan’s apartment?”

She plunked her box down on the floor behind the couch. “Where else would I live?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said, still shocked at her choice to live with a ghost. “With Rex?” he asked.

Padmé scoffed.

“Because if things are moving that quickly between you two—”

“They aren’t,” Padmé cut in.

Anakin came home and shut the door behind him quietly when he heard them arguing.

“You haven’t told him anything about us?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’ve hardly had the time,” Padmé replied.

“Be clear with me, Padmé. You haven’t told him Anakin killed Ventress? Not so much as a hint?”

Anakin froze where he stood.

“No!” Padmé said, “I want to protect him as much as you do. Maybe more than you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“There’s something… _off_ with you two. Something wrong. I see it in the way you look at him.”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “There’s nothing new about the way I look at him.”

“I agree,” she said, “It’s not new. It’s just how Rush Clovis looked at him.”

“How dare you compare me to him?!”

“Do you deny it, Obi-Wan?”

“Obviously!”

“I don’t believe you.”

Obi-Wan took a sharp breath in. “I would never, _ever_ touch him. For you to think I might hurt him—that I’d take advantage of him—is the greatest insult you’ve ever thrown at me. He’s a child, for Force’s sake! He’s still growing into his adult body! You think I’m attracted to that? His skinny legs and round baby cheeks? You must be delusional. He’s my _son._ I have never and I will never want _anything_ sexual from him.”

Anakin’s heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces that bounced around inside his empty chest.

Padmé crossed her arms. “That’s quite the denial.”

“Get out of my house!” Obi-Wan shouted.

Padmé tried to take a step back and met the back of the couch. Anakin went upstairs silently.

“I said, get out! Go! Leave! I don’t want you here!”

Padmé set her jaw and grabbed the box of her things and started the trek down to her car.

Obi-Wan let himself crumble and sat on the floor of the family room. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. It was from Padmé.

 _I can’t find my blaster,_ it read.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Thought I saw it on your belt._

_No, that’s the officer’s gun. The one Rush gave me is missing._

Obi-Wan groaned. _Rush gave you a gun?_

_That’s beside the point. Will you check my bedside drawer?_

_Okay._

Obi-Wan heaved himself off the floor and went up to Padmé’s bedroom. _Old bedroom,_ he thought. He walked in and pulled the top drawer of her nightstand open. No blaster. He checked the bottom drawer, and then her dresser, then a few increasingly less likely places like in her laundry basket and under the mattress. Nothing. Just then he heard the front door slam shut.

Obi-Wan rushed down the stairs and called, “Padmé?” No answer.

He went to the door and opened it, seeing Anakin getting smaller as he took the stone stairs down to the gravel lot.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called.

Anakin looked back and then doubled his pace. The missing blaster was in his hand.

Obi-Wan started running. “Anakin! Wait!”

Anakin shifted into a sprint as soon as his feet met even ground.

“Anakin!”

He crossed the road, nearly missing a car. He dove into the forest and ran recklessly, branches tearing up his face. He couldn’t see clearly. Which direction was Makeout Cliff? It was the only place that didn’t try to cut him, or trip him, and it smelled like wild flowers and surely Elan would be there, in the air, in his memories, waiting—

Desperately, Obi-Wan called, "Anakin! Stop! Wait!"

Anakin turned but he didn’t see Obi-Wan through the foliage. He tripped over a thick branch before continuing into the forest with no sanctuary in sight. It was just enough, though, for Obi-Wan to catch up and grab ahold of Anakin's arm.

Anakin whirled around and pointed the blaster at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking, "Please give me the gun. Please."

"Give me one good reason!" Anakin begged, his hands shaking around the blaster. "One good reason why I shouldn't turn this thing on myself!"

"Because I love you." The words were softly spoken. Obi-Wan stepped minutely closer.

“You’re a liar!" Anakin countered, taking a step back. “I heard what you said!”

Obi-Wan’s face seemed to pale even more. “What did you hear?” he whispered.

“That I’m a killer! A murderer! And you were keeping it from me! You and Padmé!” Anakin took a shuddering breath, tears rushing down his cheeks. “Is it true?”

Obi-Wan held out his hand at the blaster still pointed at him. “It’s true,” he replied calmly, “You were protecting me. But you don’t remember.”

Anakin dragged his sleeve across his face and held the gun again. “You’re a liar,” he repeated. “All the times you said you loved me. How could you love me?”

“I am a liar, Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, “Everything I told Padmé was a lie!”

The blaster wobbled in Anakin’s hands. “Was it?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, his own outstretched arm shaking, “I love you. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Your face makes me cry! And your body—your body is perfect, Anakin. You’re a man already.”

“Lies!” Anakin cried. "If you loved me, you'd have shown me by now. If you loved me like I love you, you'd let me show you!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, reaching for the gun as slowly and non-threateningly as he could, "Give me the blaster so we can understand each other. It's scaring us both." He didn't want to say _You're scaring me_.

"You don't understand me? What else is new! Maybe I should spell it out for you," Anakin yelled, hurt and angry, the version of himself that never fully made it to the surface before. "I want you,” he said, “And before you say I'm just getting older, it's just a crush—it's not. It never was. Do you know what I'm saying? I'm in love with you. I want to sleep with you. I want to fuck you. I want to make love to you! Can't you see? I should just get it over with—" He started to turn the gun on himself.

Obi-Wan lurched forward and knocked the blaster out of his hand. Anakin watched it land in the brown leaves only a foot away from them. In the next second Obi-Wan had Anakin tight in his arms, before Anakin could reach for the weapon. Anakin tried to escape him, crying, "Let me go! Just let me go!"

Obi-Wan was crying too. "I should have told you," he said, "I thought you knew."

"What?" Anakin demanded, still trying to twist free of Obi-Wan.

"I love you too. I want the same things. It was too much to ask of you," he confessed, adjusting his hold on Anakin in one arm while the other cradled his head. Obi-Wan breathed in unevenly. He said, "Now I realize it was wrong to hide it, to make you think you were all alone. Oh, Anakin... I have failed you." He turned his head and kissed Anakin, not unlike what they'd shared before, but short, because Anakin couldn't contain his sobs. Anakin's knees gave out and they both knelt in the grass, clinging to each other.

"You l-love me?" he questioned.

" _So much_. I couldn't live without you. I won't live without you! You mean everything to me."

"I thought..."

"You aren't alone, Anakin. I've felt the same way. The most terrible longing you can imagine."

Anakin nodded fiercely, feeling such a tremendous relief from talking about it. "And guilt beyond belief."

Obi-Wan caressed his face. "That's right. But always a sense of hope. I love you, Anakin. Will you live for me? Am I enough?"

Anakin couldn't stop crying, despite the heaviness in his heart that was beginning to lift. He held Obi-Wan tighter.

"Come home with me, and I'll show you how much I love you," Obi-Wan pleaded, "I won't ever let you forget."

"Okay," Anakin said, muffled against his shoulder. Obi-Wan stood with Anakin before carrying him, Anakin's arms around his neck, his legs around his back. Anakin watched the blaster grow smaller and smaller as Obi-Wan walked back through the forest. He found it hard to be excited about Obi-Wan's promise, a glimmer of disbelief still clinging to him. But in his current position he could feel Obi-Wan's heart beating in his chest, a few inches from where his own was racing, and that was a start. There was silence except for the steady crunch of leaves underneath Obi-Wan's feet. Anakin couldn't pinpoint any small animals or birds making noise. He couldn't see the blaster anymore, either, just trees in front of trees and—a deer?

"Father," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan stopped walking and answered, "Yes, Anakin?"

"Turn around. Slowly."

Obi-Wan did, saying, "What is it?"

"Shh," Anakin shushed, then pointed to the deer grazing in the space they'd previously occupied.

"Oh," Obi-Wan uttered. They watched it quietly for a minute or two. When the deer was satisfied with its snack, it wandered off, weaving calmly through the trees. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin and smiled. "I knew you were still in there," he said.

Anakin wasn't sure what he meant, but he hadn't seen that smile in ages, it seemed. Not the way he was seeing it now. No longer chased with fear, but happiness instead. Anakin felt himself smile before he leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan.

With each brush of their lips, Anakin felt a sense of ease wash away his despair. Obi-Wan was holding him like he weighed nothing, and kissing him like a feather, slowly and gently. Anakin was starting to remember all the fantasies he'd had that started this way. He broke the kiss and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Home?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded and hugged Obi-Wan as best he could.

Obi-Wan began walking towards the house again.

"Are your arms getting tired?" Anakin asked.

"No," he replied, and adjusted how his hands were clasped underneath Anakin's bottom.

"What about your legs?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "I'm okay, Anakin. How are you feeling?"

He thought about it. "I want to kiss you some more."

"Is that all?" Obi-Wan asked, not teasing.

"No." Anakin nuzzled into Obi-Wan's neck, remembering his earlier confession.

"When we get home," Obi-Wan started, "...you know what you want to do?"

Anakin turned pale. "What I said before—I—I didn't mean I wanted to—" he spoke a little quieter, "to fuck you, always, I mean, I don't wanna hurt you—"

"You're not gonna hurt me, I promise. Think about what you want and then tell me, okay?"

Anakin thought about it as they crossed the road parallel to the motel. "What do you want?" he asked.

Obi-Wan said, "I just want to make you feel good, however I can."

"You want to top?"

Obi-Wan breathed a nervous laugh. "It's crossed my mind a few times, yes."

"Then that's what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." They reached the edge of the stairs leading up to the house and Obi-Wan put Anakin down and held his hand. Anakin held Obi-Wan's tightly. After a few steps, Obi-Wan said, "You can change your mind at any time, darling. I won't be upset."

Anakin just nodded. The excitement was starting to get to him. They climbed the stairs to the porch and found the front door slightly ajar from when Obi-Wan had run after Anakin. Once inside, Obi-Wan shut it behind them and took Anakin's hand again as they went upstairs.

They took a small detour to the bathroom where Obi-Wan wet a towel and smoothed it across Anakin’s face, wiping away all the teary, dirty residue from the forest. And he kissed Anakin’s cheeks when he was done, forgetting that he’d been crying himself. But Anakin didn’t mind. It felt good to start with something familiar. Obi-Wan took his hand and they went to his bedroom.

Anakin stood still as Obi-Wan closed the door behind him. He felt so nervous suddenly. What if he didn’t impress Obi-Wan? What if Obi-Wan didn’t want to do this ever again?

Obi-Wan placed one hand behind Anakin’s neck and caressed his face and hair with the other. “Remember what I said?” he asked.

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to relax. Obi-Wan’s hands felt good. They always did.

“Any time, Anakin. Just say when.”

“I’m ready,” Anakin replied, “Kiss me.”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and leaned over. It started soft like before, tiny touches between lips, as if they were kissing for the first time. Then their lips were overlapping, pulling at each other, craving more connection, more contact. Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s hands and placed them at his waist before wrapping his arms around Anakin. Anakin mimicked the embrace, surprised that Obi-Wan had basically said, “Hold me.” But it was a pleasant surprise, and Anakin liked that such a simple gesture could make him feel wanted. He moved his fingers along Obi-Wan’s back, but it was layer after layer of robes that greeted him. He let his hands drift to Obi-Wan’s belt and fumbled with unclasping it.

After a few seconds of fumbling, Anakin broke the kiss and bent down so he could look at the belt in its stupid face. Obi-Wan held in a laugh. When he got it off, Anakin let the belt hit the floor with a thud and grinned triumphantly. Obi-Wan pulled him close and kissed him again, his mouth open slightly, and Anakin took full advantage and pressed his tongue against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan made a small humming noise and Anakin wondered if he could get a better moan out of him. But the same thoughts were on Obi-Wan’s mind as he unclipped Anakin’s belt, pulled the tabards from his body, then tucked his fingers under Anakin’s overtunic and pushed it over and off Anakin’s shoulders, followed by a slow unfolding of the inner tunic. His fingers curled around the hem of Anakin’s undershirt and Anakin stepped back and raised his arms so Obi-Wan could take it off. This time when he drew Anakin near he tipped his head to the side and kissed Anakin’s neck, licking a wide area before sucking the skin above where a vein was pulsing.

Anakin felt his whole face heat up. If he wasn’t exactly ready before, now he was. As Obi-Wan left hungry kisses from Anakin’s neck to the edge of his shoulder, Anakin worked off Obi-Wan’s tunics as best he was able to while Obi-Wan was trying to hold onto him. The robes ended up draped around his arms, the lack of undershirt making Anakin stare at Obi-Wan’s chest, but then Obi-Wan made a trail of kisses down Anakin’s body, slow presses of his mouth to Anakin’s chest and stomach and bellybutton, until he was kneeling before Anakin and looking up at him, fingertips curled underneath the waistband of his pants.

Anakin’s mouth parted. Obi-Wan was being so wonderful to him, and now this? He almost couldn’t comprehend that all this was really happening. Then it occurred to him that Obi-Wan was waiting for an answer, so he nodded and stroked Obi-Wan’s hair and said the first thing that came to mind. “You look so perfect like that.”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks reddened. “I haven’t done this before, so go easy on me.”

Anakin smiled. Maybe Obi-Wan was nervous too. “Of course,” he said. And Obi-Wan pulled down his pants and underwear and let Anakin step out of them before he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and put his mouth around the head.

Anakin’s hand tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair instantly. He forced himself to relax and not pull Obi-Wan’s hair too hard. He wove his fingers through it instead, the movement jagged as Obi-Wan took him a little deeper, but not too much. Obi-Wan moved his hand up and down, working out a rhythm to follow with his mouth. Anakin bit his lip to keep from moaning. Obi-Wan slowed down and tried to fit more of him into his mouth, successfully. He adjusted his grip on Anakin’s cock, holding on tighter as he pulled back, mouth sliding with it. Anakin’s lips parted and he made a sound against his will. Obi-Wan looked up at him for a moment, his lashes fanning out prettily as he concentrated again, and Anakin watched himself disappear into Obi-Wan’s mouth, unable to keep his moans restrained. Something caused Obi-Wan to take him a little too fast, a little too all at once, although Anakin had kept his hips still, and Obi-Wan made a choking sound before pulling off and coughing a few times, a dribble of spit clinging to his chin. “Sorry,” he muttered, his cheeks pink.

Anakin cupped his hands to Obi-Wan’s warm cheeks and said, “Come here.” Obi-Wan stood and observed Anakin’s smiling face, feeling more than a little embarrassed. “It felt good,” Anakin told him, wiping the spit from his chin before kissing his beard and cheek and ear in quick succession. “It was perfect, Father.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the words in his ear. To hear Anakin call him that now… It sent a tingling feeling through him. Whether it was guilt or excitement, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell. He breathed in deeply and looked at Anakin, the shine of sweat on his brow and still smiling face. He wanted more of that. Slowly, Anakin reached for his clothes, and Obi-Wan shrugged them off. Anakin ran his hands over Obi-Wan’s bare chest and arms before Obi-Wan pulled off his pants and guided Anakin back towards the bed.

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan’s gray boxer briefs, almost hoping Obi-Wan would leave them on so he could be the one to take them off. Anakin scooted back onto the bed until his back met the pillows and Obi-Wan followed, the underwear still in place. Anakin stayed sitting up as Obi-Wan bent down to meet his mouth, his weight balanced on his hands and knees, on either side of Anakin. Anakin let his hands drift down Obi-Wan’s back until he met the curve of his ass, and squeezed with both hands through the fabric, making Obi-Wan jump. They met each other’s eyes and this time Obi-Wan wore a small smile. “I suppose you want these off?” he said, teasing just a bit.

“You always were modest,” Anakin replied, rubbing where he’d squeezed. “Can I do it?”

Obi-Wan swallowed and gave him a nod. Anakin sat up more and inched off the underwear, eyes going wide when he saw what they’d been hiding. “Wow,” he said.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows before tugging the boxer briefs off the rest of the way. “Is that a good wow?”

“Yes, it’s a good wow!” Anakin exclaimed, still staring.

“Anakin, you look the same as me,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

“No, you’re bigger, for sure.”

“Not true,” Obi-Wan replied, looking between the two of them once again, “We’re the same.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Anakin teased.

“I am not going to traipse around the house looking for a ruler. Besides, you’re just used to yours. You’ve never seen mine, except maybe when you caught me getting out of the shower.”

Anakin laughed. “I told you I didn’t see anything.”

“But were you being honest?” Obi-Wan countered, grin on his face as Anakin looked the other way.

“S’not like I did it on purpose,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t say that,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin glared at him in response, before it turned into more of an appreciative gaze that spanned from his head to his knees, which had wrinkled up the sheets even though they hadn’t moved very much. Anakin moved just a little closer to Obi-Wan and tipped his head up to kiss him. Obi-Wan tugged Anakin closer still with a hand at the small of his back. Anakin resisted slightly.

_You okay?_

Anakin almost smiled at the thought in his head. “Yeah,” he said, “I’m getting used to it.”

“Me too,” Obi-Wan said, before holding a hand to Anakin’s cheek.

Anakin leaned into it and asked quietly, “What did you want me closer for?”

“Nothing spectacular. Can I show you?”

Anakin trusted him. “Okay.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan shuffled forward before planting himself in Anakin’s lap, their cocks brushing as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin snug against him, his arms curled around Anakin’s small frame.

Anakin balked at how warm he was, the light friction between them still keenly felt.

“Not bad, huh?” Obi-Wan breathed by Anakin’s ear. He ran his fingers through Anakin's hair and pressed a few kisses to the side of his face before nibbling on his ear. Anakin pulled away from his teeth, the tickle too much for him. He hid his smile against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan hugged him again and said, "It feels good to have you this close."

"Wanna get closer?" Anakin asked, fingers grazing over the muscles of Obi-Wan's back.

"Mhm. But we don't have to rush."

Anakin looked down at himself and said, "A certain part of me wants us to rush a little bit."

Obi-Wan laughed slightly and replied, as his hand moved to grip their cocks, "If you wanted me to focus my attention somewhere, you could have said so."

Anakin felt heat course through him again as Obi-Wan's hand worked a steady rhythm. He wanted it faster, and liked the idea of rubbing their hips together, but with Obi-Wan's legs on his lap he was pretty much trapped sitting the way he was. He let out a groan and said, as though well-rehearsed from childhood, "I don't get to tell you what to do."

Obi-Wan added a little twist to his movements and Anakin gripped his shoulders tight. "Now you may," he replied, "but whether I give in to your requests..."

"Faster—ah!"

Obi-Wan slowed down.

"Father, please! Faster!"

Obi-Wan scooted back and placed a hand on Anakin's chest so he'd lie down.

"Now you're just teasing!" Anakin whined.

Obi-Wan leaned over Anakin and said, "I could never be so mean to my baby."

Anakin pulled their hips together and moved against Obi-Wan, wicked grin on his face as he got some of the friction he'd been seeking. Obi-Wan took Anakin's hands away from his hips one by one and pinned them by his head and supported himself with his knees again, ending the contact between them. Before Anakin could complain, Obi-Wan bent down and kissed him passionately, hardly allowing a gap between them for air. When Anakin was sufficiently breathless Obi-Wan moved down his body, still pinning his hands to the sheets as he swept his mouth over collarbone, then over each nipple, which sent Anakin squirming.

"Fatherrrr," he said.

Obi-Wan looked up at him coyly and said, "Yes?"

"You've been planning this," Anakin accused.

"So have you," Obi-Wan replied, before sending a mouthful of air into Anakin's stomach, causing him to roar with laughter. Obi-Wan kept his fingers interlocked with Anakin’s, so there was no escape from the second blow. Anakin wiggled and glared at him between giggling fits. When Obi-Wan gave him some mercy, Anakin declared, "Not sexy, Father! And not fair, either!" He fought against Obi-Wan's hold.

"Well, my dear, what else do you want? Are you ready for my huuuge cock?"

Anakin laughed so hard he sat up and covered his face, taking in gulps of air as he tried to recover. Obi-Wan smiled at him as he looked him over. He couldn't recall when he'd last laughed like that. Anakin lurched forward suddenly and stole some kisses, saying, "Yes Daddy—" another smooch, "I want—" smack, "your huuuge cock—" he draped his arms across Obi-Wan's shoulders and looked in his eyes, "Now please."

Obi-Wan pretended he was thinking, bringing one hand up to stroke his beard. Anakin raised his eyebrows at him.

"Well, since you asked so very nicely, I have no choice but to grant your request."

Anakin giggled again, and Obi-Wan moved with him as he lied back, and made sure his pillow was fluffed—Anakin smiled at that. Obi-Wan thought he looked like a cherub, with rosy cheeks and curly hair. "You look beautiful, Anakin."

Anakin avoided his gaze for a second, but he happened to think the same about Obi-Wan, with his hair slightly disheveled and his lips pink, his skin pale or blush colored. "You too," he said, long brown eyelashes pointing back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled and let his hands drift over Anakin's body, spending longer at his thighs, willing them to drift apart without being too pushy. Anakin got the idea and propped his legs up slightly, and then Obi-Wan propped them up a little more. Anakin took a shaky breath.

"It's okay, honey," Obi-Wan said, "No rushing, remember?" He rubbed the side of Anakin's leg as Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan kissed his knee and then reached over to the drawer of his nightstand, returning with a bottle of lube.

"When did you buy that?" Anakin asked, supporting himself on his elbows. His earlier comment about planning seemed to have some truth to it.

Obi-Wan sort of furrowed his brows and said, "It doesn't matter. Now it'll actually get some good use." He poured a little into his hand and spread it onto his fingers.

Anakin thought maybe that had something to do with a bad memory. "Sorry, Daddy," he said.

"It's alright, Anakin." He slicked up the pad of his thumb and rubbed it around and around Anakin's asshole, causing Anakin to jump before relaxing into the sensation. Obi-Wan watched him consider it as he continued, "We should be able to talk about these things now."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed, eyeing Obi-Wan's wet fingers.

Obi-Wan decided on his pinky first. No reason to start any bigger. He placed his other hand on Anakin's chest lightly, telling him, "This might feel a little strange. Just relax, okay?"

"Relax, okay, got it," Anakin said, grinning at Obi-Wan. His smile faded as Obi-Wan's pinky slid into him. Obi-Wan twisted it from side to side, and curled it slightly, asking, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Anakin said, "Definitely feels strange."

Obi-Wan smiled a little and took it out of him, slicking up his index finger next. "You ever do anything like this with Elan?" he asked, rubbing Anakin's chest before he put the next finger in.

Anakin's brows came together for a second, more from anticipation than any stretch. "No," he answered, "but I thought about it. We talked about it, too."

Obi-Wan left that finger in a little longer, his free hand reaching for Anakin's.

"You ever do this with anybody?" Anakin asked, tilting his head slightly.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin's hand a squeeze and added more lube to his fingers. "No," Obi-Wan said simply. He made sure Anakin was paying attention so he didn't surprise him with a second finger.

"Ah," Anakin mouthed, even as Obi-Wan's fingers moved heroically slow and patient. After a few tense seconds, Anakin relaxed and asked, "Not even Mother? Satine?"

Obi-Wan blushed and answered, "My attention was to the front of them, not the back."

Anakin laughed a little, and then groaned as Obi-Wan's fingers moved apart inside of him. "So no boys your age growing up either?"

"Nooo," Obi-Wan said, "The Order was very strict. I was under the best supervision there is that doesn't go by the name 'Mom and Dad.'"

"Oh, poor Father," Anakin said seriously. "What did you do?"

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes with a knowing look and said, "I did what boys your age do. But it wasn't very glamorous, you know. I was usually nervous about getting caught, or not cleaning up properly, or offending one of the Masters with my thoughts."

"That sounds just like me," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan slipped his fingers out of him and readied a third. "Sorry, sweetheart. I suppose I should've given you more privacy. Padmé's room, maybe."

"I like being next door to you, though. The closeness was only part of it."

"I know. You ready for a third finger?"

"What? Oh." Anakin tried to look at himself unsuccessfully and huffed. "I guess so."

Obi-Wan gave him two again and leaned down to kiss his thighs. Anakin became very conscious of Obi-Wan's warm breath, and the motion of his fingers, and he wondered if Obi-Wan was gonna find that spot he told him about soon. "Father," he said.

"Mm?" Obi-Wan's mouth had moved very close to Anakin's cock again as he sucked on the soft skin of his thighs.

"Finger," Anakin said simply.

"Alright," Obi-Wan replied, sitting up and making sure he had a good amount on his fingers. He started with the three and Anakin tensed, so he stopped and waited, watching Anakin bite his lip, sweat forming on his chest. "Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "Talk to me. It's okay."

"Talk about what?" he returned, nearly breathless.

"Next time," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Next time doing this?" Anakin's eyes widened. So there would be a next time.

"Next time you can top."

"Really?" Anakin asked, and flopped back onto the pillow when Obi-Wan nodded, his arms sprawled out to either side. "Thank the stars."

Obi-Wan eased his fingers the rest of the way in and asked, "Decided you don't like this already?"

"Well—"

Obi-Wan curled his fingers.

"Ah!" Anakin covered his mouth at the noise.

Obi-Wan curled his fingers again in the same spot.

"Ah!—Actually—I just changed my mind. I really like that, keep doing that."

Obi-Wan did one more time before spreading his fingers apart.

Anakin groaned. "Can you fuck me now?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him and said, "Where'd you get such a potty mouth?"

"Stop stalling."

Obi-Wan removed his fingers and leaned over to kiss Anakin right on his dirty mouth. And he dragged it out for as long as possible until Anakin was hardly able to keep from touching himself.  He let out a lengthy moan to try to motivate Obi-Wan.

It worked. Obi-Wan sat up and slicked his cock from base to tip before putting the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Then he spread Anakin's legs wider and met his eyes before lining himself up and pushing slowly into Anakin.

Anakin thought he saw a shiver run through Obi-Wan's body. And he made the most restrained moan possible—Anakin wished he'd open his mouth and just let him hear. When the slide in finally ended, Obi-Wan let out a breath and looked at Anakin again.

"Do I feel good?" Anakin teased.

"You have no idea," Obi-Wan whispered, and gave Anakin's hand a squeeze. "Do you feel okay?"

"Your huge cock wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Obi-Wan smiled. "No pain?"

"No pain."

"Perfect," Obi-Wan said, and held onto Anakin's leg as he pulled back and pushed into him again.

Anakin gripped the sheets and sucked in a breath. Obi-Wan adjusted and repeated the movement, slower, watching Anakin take every inch. Anakin's toes curled in on themselves and he said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Obi-Wan leaned over him and teased, "I wouldn't want you to get used to it." He rubbed his nose against Anakin's before slipping his arm underneath Anakin's shoulders. Obi-Wan tucked the other under his head and bent down to kiss him, smirking when Anakin's tongue met his lips. He rolled his hips out and in again, felt Anakin break the kiss and squirm. Anakin huffed and pressed his legs against Obi-Wan's body and wrapped his arms around his back, holding on tight.

Obi-Wan held onto Anakin lightly at first as he moved in and out of him in a never-ending slide. Anakin tried not to be too noisy on the off chance he’d miss Obi-Wan break his composure. That soon became impossible as Obi-Wan used his grip on Anakin’s shoulders to pull himself forward, pushing in deeper as a result, and sending Anakin into a euphoric state. He squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his grasp on Obi-Wan slipping as they both shined with a layer of sweat. Anakin’s exclamations were preceded by a slap of skin, each of which seemed to be coming faster. He struggled to keep his arms around Obi-Wan, who shook slightly. Obi-Wan slowed down suddenly and rocked into Anakin, causing Anakin’s nails to dig in and scratch all the way down his back.

Obi-Wan gasped. He propped himself up, panting as he looked down at Anakin.

“I’m sorry!” Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan smiled a little and kissed Anakin’s rosy cheek. “S’fine, my dear,” he replied, “Are you doing alright?”

“More than alright!” Anakin said, breathing heavily. “Don’t stop!”

“My pleasure,” Obi-Wan replied, and rocked into Anakin again.

“Ahah!”

“Poor baby—” Obi-Wan leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“Mmm—”

“To endure such…”

“Ah!”

“Torture—”

“Ooohhh…” Anakin stroked himself in time with Obi-Wan’s thrusts.

Obi-Wan slowed down even more.

“Father!”

“What?” he answered sassily.

Anakin raised his voice. _“Faster!”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice trembled over the last word.

“Faster, _please!”_

“Sorry, who do you want to go faster?” He’d stopped moving completely.

“ _You!”_ Anakin clawed at Obi-Wan’s hips.

“It’s rude to shout, Anakin. Say my name when speaking to me.”

“Father-r-r…” he cried, shaking.

“No, Anakin, _my name_.”

Anakin felt his whole body shudder. “Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan let out a breath and started moving again, his eyes closing briefly. “Say it again,” he whispered, with a particularly deep thrust.

Anakin’s voice caught in his throat and he thought he saw stars. He had to remember how to breathe. “Obi-Wan!”

“Again.”

“Ohh—Obi—”

“T-try again.”

“Obi-Wa—ah!”

“One more—”

“Agh!”

“…time.”

“Oh!—Obi— _Obi-Wan! I—”_

Anakin came all over his stomach and chest, his body going limp after a few seconds.

Obi-Wan came right after, sweat dripping over his closed eyes. “Anakin…” he moaned.

Anakin wanted to twist away from Obi-Wan, heat building in him from a different source. He felt overly exposed and helpless, his body unwilling to follow his commands after such intense pleasure. Obi-Wan gave him some relief and pulled out of him, letting himself lie across Anakin’s warm body and slip his arms underneath him. Anakin returned the hug loosely, still catching his breath, his curls plastered to his forehead. Tingles ran through his skin again. Obi-Wan pressed leisurely kisses into Anakin’s neck, ignoring the sting of the scratches on his back underneath Anakin’s arms. His breath across Anakin’s wet skin provided no reprieve.

“Doing okay, baby?” he asked.

“Overwhelming,” Anakin replied, complete sentences failing to form.

“That’s normal, honey. Keep breathing.”

Anakin did. After a few minutes his heart stopped beating so wildly in his chest. He curled his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and buried his mouth in his hair, leaving kiss after kiss. “I love you,” he murmured.

Obi-Wan raised his head to look at him. “I love you too, Anakin. I love you so much.”

Anakin smiled weakly.

Obi-Wan ran his hand through Anakin’s hair, wiping the curls away from his forehead and cheeks. “Shall I get something for us to clean up?”

Anakin nodded. It felt like they both had fevers.

Obi-Wan cupped his hand to Anakin’s cheek. “I will be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Like I can even walk,” Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan laughed and shifted so he could stand and make a trip to the bathroom. He kissed Anakin’s hand and gave him one last look from head to toe.

“My eyes are up here,” Anakin said, grinning.

“My apologies,” Obi-Wan joked. He turned and left the room.

Anakin closed his eyes for a second. He didn't hear Obi-Wan come back into the room a minute later.

"Oh, no you don't," Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin said groggily.

"You don't get to fall asleep without me," he told him.

Anakin finally opened his eyes and observed the bath towels in Obi-Wan's hands. "C'mere, then," he called, raising an arm towards him.

Obi-Wan smiled and sat on the side of the bed, about to bring a towel to Anakin's stomach. Anakin stopped him and sat up as he eyed the long red marks on Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me get your back first," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan gave him a towel and turned, almost blushing at how thoughtful that was of Anakin. It had been a long time since anyone had given him any aftercare.

Anakin frowned at what he had done. "You're bleeding," he said. The scratches weren't all that deep, but the skin had broken in some places, especially in the center of his back.

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at him as Anakin started dabbing at the scratches. "Honestly, I don't even feel it," Obi-Wan replied. But he hissed a bit when Anakin found a soapy part of the towel to work with.

"You do too," Anakin said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It really is okay, Anakin. You did wonderfully."

Anakin folded the towel and brought a cool corner to Obi-Wan's back. "But you did all the work."

Obi-Wan reached back and rubbed what he could of Anakin's knee. "Now, that's not true. What are you doing right now?"

"This doesn't count."

"It most certainly does. We're still naked with each other, aren't we?"

"Yes," Anakin admitted. He folded the towel again and wiped Obi-Wan's forehead and nose and cheeks, then brought it to the skin of his neck, two wipes in front and several little ones at the back of his neck. Obi-Wan hummed contentedly. He continued, "And, dear Anakin, you followed all my advice and we had a fun time together, didn't we?"

"It was fun," Anakin agreed, fighting the smile on his face. He hadn't expected to laugh so much. He hadn't expected to laugh at all. He pushed at Obi-Wan's shoulder slightly so he'd turn around.

Obi-Wan sat with one leg on the bed and used the clean towel in his hand to wipe Anakin's face. His cheeks had lost most of their roundness. The towel followed Obi-Wan's gaze as he looked at Anakin's chest, his ribs showing through his skin. He scrubbed some more at Anakin's stomach, which displayed a similar gauntness—Anakin's hips a distinct carving in his body. Obi-Wan felt his eyes well with tears.

"Father?" Anakin called, sensing the change in Obi-Wan's mood.

"You're so skinny," Obi-Wan tried to explain.

Anakin peeled the corner of the comforter off the bed and enveloped himself in it, avoiding Obi-Wan's scrutiny.

"No, no, I don't mean that you're bad to look at," Obi-Wan spilled, wiping at his eyes. "I wish I'd known, Anakin. How you were feeling. How it was changing you."

Anakin was afraid if he looked at Obi-Wan, he'd cry too.

Obi-Wan crawled over to him and pulled him into a hug, comforter and all. "I love you more than anything, Anakin. You're worth more than every star in the sky. You're here because you were meant to live, and you deserve all the love I can give you and more. I'm sorry I didn't show you sooner."

"I love you too," Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan held him with one arm and sought his face with the other. When he had Anakin's blue eyes locked with his, he said, "I will always be here for you. If it feels like I'm not, tell me. Get mad. I'll move heaven and earth for you. My baby. I love you so." He pulled Anakin against him again.

Anakin closed his eyes and melted into Obi-Wan's warmth. After a moment, Obi-Wan had Anakin lie down and finished cleaning them both before tossing the towels aside and wrapping the covers around them snugly. Anakin appeared to already be sleeping, his face so calm the day's earlier events could never be guessed. Obi-Wan held onto him and blinked a few times, tears sticking to his eyelashes. He tried to stay awake so Anakin couldn't slip away from him. Eventually darkness welcomed him and he dreamed of being back at the Temple, after Satine had been lost. He held Padmé in his arms, just a tiny thing. He'd dressed her in tiny clothes and read every word of the parenting book Satine had bought three times over. The first time was with Satine at his side, the both of them nervous about being young parents. The second time was by himself. And the third was quickly becoming part of an obsessive habit.

_"You may stay at the Temple with your child until you find another way to support yourself," one of the Masters said, "but as of now you are no longer a member of the Jedi Order."_

_Obi-Wan adjusted the bundle in his arms and glanced down at Padmé. If he stayed and she turned out to be Force sensitive, they'd take her from him!_

Black fog curled around the edges of the dream.

_He would be alone, completely alone in the world. He said, "Your offer is very kind, but we won't be staying long." Padmé made a gurgling sound that sent Obi-Wan's thoughts to the "Choking Hazards" section of the book. But Padmé was fine._

The fog swallowed them whole and placed Obi-Wan at 22 years old, Padmé 5, and Shmi 3 months pregnant.

_"What do you think?" Shmi asked, "A boy or a girl?"_

_"As long as both of you are safe..."_

Anakin, wrapped in a blanket, a dusting of blond hair on his head.

_"Want to hold him?" Shmi asked, exhausted, and smiling._

_"Yes!" Obi-Wan replied, and carefully took the baby from Shmi. He was beautiful._

_"How dare you?!"_

Obi-Wan stared at Shmi in confusion. This wasn't how he remembered it.

_"My baby!" she screamed, "How could you?"_

_Obi-Wan stepped away from her, holding Anakin tight._

_"Your baby!" Shmi yelled, stepping out of the hospital bed and advancing on Obi-Wan. "What sort of monster! How dare you. I trusted you!"_

And finally Obi-Wan understood.

_He was hovering over Anakin, begging him to say his name._

_Obi-Wan looked down and Anakin was missing from his arms. "Give him back!"_

_Shmi had little Anakin, 7 years old, balanced on her hip. She looked frail and sick._

_"He needs me!" Obi-Wan said desperately._

_Then Shmi was hitting Obi-Wan, and throwing chairs and picking up scalpels like only Asajj would think to do._

Obi-Wan jumped out of bed, pried his lightsaber off his belt, and ignited it in the darkness. The blade emanated blue, and he waved it around the room, looking for enemies that weren't there.

"Father?" Anakin called. He sounded scared.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times. Hesitantly, he turned around and clicked on the lamp closest to him. He deactivated the lightsaber. "Just a dream," he said, as though to convince himself.

Anakin waited for him to get back in bed. Obi-Wan was wide-eyed as he sorted through his guilt and treasured memories. He pulled the covers up to his neck, and Anakin decided it was safe to snuggle up to him. It felt funny being completely naked in bed. But Anakin didn't second-guess bringing his fingertips to the side of Obi-Wan's face, lightly grazing his beard before smoothing Obi-Wan’s errant bangs out of his eyes.

“What did you dream?” he whispered.

Obi-Wan turned to face him, a soft glow from the lamp illuminating Anakin’s features. “Shmi,” he said, “She’s upset with me.”

Anakin furrowed his brows. Gently, he said, “Mother can’t be upset with you. She’s dead.”

“But I feel like she knows.”

Anakin took that to mean they’d done something irrevocably bad. He replied, “She can’t know. She’s been reunited with the Force. Isn’t that what you told me?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “Which means she’s with us, always.”

“Father,” Anakin started. He didn’t know what to say. “You don’t regret…”

“No,” Obi-Wan answered, “I couldn’t regret loving you.”

“But it seems like you do.”

“It’s not an easy situation we’re in, Anakin.”

Anakin let his hand rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It feels better than before.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I had hoped so. We’ll work it out together, I promise you.”

Anakin said, “Okay,” and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan watched him for a minute, marveling at Anakin's trust in him even as Anakin was going through something that makes trust lose its meaning. He raised his arm and turned off the lamp with the Force before holding Anakin with both arms, daring his dreams to try to take his baby from him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is doing his Best™.

"This was such a mistake!"

Rex grumbled and rolled over on his side, eyes wanting to stick shut.

"A terrible, stupid mistake!"

Rex rubbed his eyes and saw Padmé pacing around his room, half-dressed, wringing her scarf in her hands anxiously. He suddenly comprehended her words and sat up in his bed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked honestly.

"No, you were perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Perfect?" he repeated, smile forming in the corner of his lips.

Padmé held her head in her hands, fingers gripping pieces of her hair for a second. "Not perfect," she revised, "adequate." Her gaze scanned the floor and the furniture before she demanded, "Where is my bra?"

"Sweetheart," Rex said, slipping out of bed and walking over to her.

Padmé held out a finger at him. " _Don't_  call me that. And put something on."

Rex held up his hands in surrender and tugged on some boxers. "My nudity didn't bother you last night," he mumbled.

Padmé took an exasperated breath as she looked around the room for her clothes.

"Here," he said, hooking his finger under the pink bra strap draped on the back of a picture frame. He handed the garment to her. She took it and put it on underneath her t-shirt. Rex was impressed.

"Now," Padmé said, slightly calmer, "My jeans?"

Rex found those halfway kicked underneath the bed. Padmé took them from him quietly and tugged them on. Rex slipped on an undershirt. Padmé arranged her scarf and left the room swiftly.

Rex turned to follow her. "Padmé," he called.

She grabbed her purse from a coffee table and headed for the door.

Rex ran through his house to cut her off at the front door. She made a face at him. He held his hands up once more and pleaded, "Padmé, please don't go."

"Why? Have I not embarrassed myself enough?" she returned.

Rex relaxed and told her, "You don't have to go. I'll make you some caf and we can talk about it."

Padme's expression softened. She looked around briefly, noting the organized, but somewhat bare state of his house. "What is there to talk about?" she asked.

He crossed his arms. "Well, I thought I was giving you what you came here for."

"You came onto me," Padmé said pointedly.

"No," Rex insisted, " _You_  kissed  _me_ , and then you pretty much tore off my shirt—"

"I did not!"

Rex sighed. "Anyway, that's not the point. Would you rather have talked longer? Told me what was bothering you?"

Padmé sighed too. "I suppose not," she replied.

Rex leaned against the front door. "So you don't trust me," he stated.

"It's complicated. It's not you. Family stuff, you know how that is," Padmé said.

Rex thought of Cody and nodded reluctantly. Birds chirped outside. Padmé tipped her head towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rex asked. "We can have breakfast. You can use my shower."

"And then what? We carpool to work and enjoy the judgment of our peers?"

Rex held his hand to the side of her face. "No one is going to know," he assured her.

Padmé relented, thinking of the chaos at home. "Alright," she said, and Rex smiled.

* * *

Anakin woke up and blinked slowly as yellow light flooded his vision. He felt the slide of the comforter on his bare skin as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain his dreaming state. Then the previous day's memories flashed behind his eyelids and he flipped on his side. Obi-Wan's side of the bed was empty. Anakin sat up quickly, panic twisting his features. But there was a little note stuck to his pillow. Anakin snatched it up and read, _Making breakfast. Don't come down! We'll eat in bed. There's a robe of yours on the bedpost if you'd like to get dressed._

There was a tiny little heart drawn at the end of the note that made Anakin smile, but Obi-Wan hadn't signed it. Anakin put the note in the bedside table next to him and slipped the robe off the bedpost as he got out of bed. There were leggings and boxers left there too, and Anakin couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he got dressed. He'd decided to leave the front of the robe open just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Anakin called.

Obi-Wan opened the door and quickly put his hand back under the breakfast tray he was carrying.

"Want some help?" Anakin said, dashing to his side.

"No," Obi-Wan said, smiling lightly, "You get back in bed so I can put this tray over your lap."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the order.

"Now, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, equally teasing.

"Yes, Daddy," Anakin replied, and crawled over the bed to his spot.

Obi-Wan had turned bright red by the time Anakin sat down, his ass no longer in view. The leggings did nothing to disguise it, unfortunately. Anakin smirked.

"Seems like you're in a good mood," Obi-Wan remarked as he walked over to him. He set the tray in front of Anakin. There was enough food for both of them, probably more. Strawberries and Iktotch toast and caf and sausage...

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan as he sat next to him, his father’s blush nearly faded. "I am. This morning is just a little different than other mornings," he replied.

Obi-Wan understood the feeling. He gestured to the tray and announced, "Hence, breakfast in bed. Eat up, sweetheart." And he kissed Anakin's hair before grabbing a piece of toast for himself.

Anakin looked at the tray again and sipped on a mug of caf. He wondered if the reason for the breakfast was because Obi-Wan thought he was too skinny, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Aren't you hungry?" Obi-Wan asked gently. He added, "I know I'm starving!" and dipped his toast in a plate of syrup, which dripped at the corner of his mouth. Anakin wanted to lick it off him. But he took a piece of egg-dipped toast for himself and repeated the gesture, humming contentedly at the flavors in his mouth. He was hungry, after all.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin eat, hoping some of it would stay with him. But he knew that if—when—Anakin was going to gain some weight, it would be with the help of a professional—someone who knew mental health better than Obi-Wan did—but he would find such a person later. Today was about him and Anakin.

Anakin stuck a sausage link with his fork and covered it in syrup, feeling Obi-Wan's eyes on him keenly. When he'd finished with the sausage, he picked a strawberry and held it up to Obi-Wan's lips, bringing him out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly, held Anakin's hand where it was and took a bite of the strawberry. "Mmm..."

Anakin watched pink strawberry juice drip down Obi-Wan's chin. Obi-Wan took another bite and Anakin leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the taste of him more than anything on the plate. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him back, the piece of strawberry in his mouth finding its way into Anakin's.

Anakin pulled away and chewed the fruit angrily. He swallowed it and said, "You did that on purpose."

Obi-Wan feigned shock and said, "I distinctly felt you take it from me."

Anakin scoffed. "Whatever."

Obi-Wan's expression softened. He chose another strawberry and brought it to Anakin's lips. "But don't they taste delicious?"

Anakin turned his head away from him and crossed his arms.

Well, he hadn't done that in a while. Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin, you know I think you're beautiful whether you eat or not. But you'll feel better if you eat, I promise." He brushed Anakin's cheekbone with his knuckles.

Anakin turned to him again. Obi-Wan looked sad. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He took the strawberry from Obi-Wan and ate it while looking down at the tray.

Obi-Wan had Anakin face him. He replied, "It's not you, darling. It's what's going on in here." Obi-Wan tapped his temple, then reached over and put his hand over Anakin's heart. "This is still the same."

Anakin smiled a little. That made him feel better. He started eating again, and Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Hey, Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Daddy sometimes?"

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "I guess I like the sound of it."

Obi-Wan sipped his caf. "No other reasons?"

Anakin fiddled with his fork. "Sometimes it's to tease you. You blushed earlier, so I guess it worked. Other times it's to remind you how I see you."

"And that is?"

Anakin was the one blushing this time. Quietly, he said, "My hero. My protector. My best friend. My Daddy."

Obi-Wan's lips parted. He hadn't expected an answer so sweet.

"Do you not like it?" Anakin asked.

"I like it. A lot," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you want me to call you Obi-Wan instead?"

"I like Daddy, really. You can call me Obi-Wan if you want, but not in public."

"Of course."

"We can't tell anyone."

"I know," Anakin insisted.

"There would be real consequences if anyone found out," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll be careful," Anakin responded.

"Alright." Obi-Wan finished his caf and was happy to see they'd eaten almost all the food on the tray. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Anakin thought on it. "I have no idea."

"No? You wanna... watch a holovid? Go shopping?"

Anakin laughed. "What would we shop for?"

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed the back of Anakin's neck. "Maybe some new clothes for you. Robes or... Night robes."

Anakin nearly gasped. "We can't do that! People will ask who they're for!"

"I'll say it's for my girlfriend," Obi-Wan said simply.

"I am not a girl," Anakin retorted. "Besides, I like Mother's robe just fine."

"Hmm," Obi-Wan replied, "Then maybe I'll buy some for me."

Anakin's jaw dropped. "You would?"

Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "Yes."

Anakin pulled his eyes away from Obi-Wan's serious expression, imagining him in Mother's night robe, and then in black lace, and then in red silk. He looked at Obi-Wan again. "Let's go shopping," he said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. We can't buy everything, since the motel just started out, but I'll get something for each of us."

Anakin felt giddy.

"Let's get ready then. I'm going to take a shower." Obi-Wan got up from the bed and moved the tray off Anakin's lap. He started to leave the room and, sensing Anakin wasn't behind him, turned and said, "You're welcome to join me," his lips curling up in one corner.

Anakin jumped off the bed and scurried after him. Obi-Wan admired the way Anakin's robe flowed around him, the front of it open. He was simultaneously adorable and graceful. When they got to the bathroom, Obi-Wan pulled the curtain around the tub and started the water so it would be hot by the time they got in. He glanced at Anakin before disrobing, not really planning to put on a show, but finding Anakin's eyes glued to him as he undressed. He tried to act natural and not blush too much. Anakin's comment about modesty echoed in his mind, but it was true. When he stood naked before Anakin and his son hadn't moved an inch, Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and asked, "Everything alright?"

Anakin blinked and met his eyes, realizing he'd been staring. "I was just thinking about yesterday," he said, smiling shyly. "You're very handsome."

Obi-Wan grinned. "You want to shower with me?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied, and got undressed. They stepped into the tub with Obi-Wan closer to the shower head. He grimaced a little and faced the spray. Anakin's eyes ran down Obi-Wan's backside, noticing the scratches hadn't disappeared like he'd hoped. He stepped forward slightly and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked back at him, small smile on his face. He'd gotten his hair wet and rubbed his face with his hands before picking up a light green loofa and drizzling shower gel on it. He began scrubbing it across his chest.

Anakin took a sponge and soaped it up before bringing it to Obi-Wan's back and smoothing it over the skin as gently as he could. Obi-Wan thought it felt quite good as the bubbles ran down his back. After Anakin had cleaned the scratches he let the sponge glide down Obi-Wan's back to the curve of his ass, and Obi-Wan jumped slightly.

Anakin asked, "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin briefly and said, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just been awhile.”

“So it’s okay if I touch you here?” Anakin asked, and palmed Obi-Wan’s butt.

Obi-Wan laughed and turned around, pulling Anakin’s wet body close to him. “Yes, that’s perfectly alright,” he said. Anakin dropped the sponge, letting his hands drift as he leaned in for a kiss, which Obi-Wan happily returned. It was slow and unrushed, seeming as if it would carry on forever as the water pitter-pattered around them. Anakin felt like he was melting.

Finally, Obi-Wan broke the kiss to breathe a little better, smiling as Anakin chased after his lips. Anakin liked the lightheadedness he got from drawing it out. Obi-Wan held Anakin's shoulders so they could switch places, allowing Anakin to get his hair wet. Anakin pouted as Obi-Wan went back to scrubbing his arms.

Noticing Anakin’s extra plump bottom lip, Obi-Wan asked, “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I want you,” Anakin said.

“You have me,” Obi-Wan returned. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and drizzled some in the palm of his hand, which he then snuck into Anakin’s hair. “How’s this?” he asked, massaging the shampoo into Anakin’s scalp.

“S’okay,” Anakin replied.

“Close your eyes,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin did and Obi-Wan held him steady as he tipped his head back, letting the water rinse his hair clean. It reminded him of how Obi-Wan used to give him baths, and as a child he’d cry that the soap was going to sting his eyes, right up until Obi-Wan poured a cup of water over his hair. Then he’d realize it was alright, and Obi-Wan wasn’t going to let the shampoo run the wrong way.

Anakin sighed happily now. The continuous motion of Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair gave him tingles reminiscent of the night before. When Obi-Wan was done with his hair, Anakin took the shampoo from him and did the same for him, and soon they were all clean. They stepped out of the shower and Obi-Wan wrapped Anakin in a towel, rubbing it wildly over his hair to make him laugh. Anakin did. Obi-Wan snuck some kisses into the curve of his shoulder, forcing more giggles out of Anakin, and then they were kissing again, really kissing, eager and warm and shameless—

“We’re going to need another shower if we keep on like this,” Obi-Wan said between touches.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Anakin replied, his voice low.

Obi-Wan smiled a little, his cheeks red. He put some distance between them. “I promise, when we get back home…”

“Why not now?”

“I’m so full,” Obi-Wan said, then patted his belly, “Can’t you tell?”

Anakin snorted.

“I just want to wait. For a little while, that’s all. Okay?”

Anakin chewed on his lip. “Okay,” he said hesitantly.

Obi-Wan gave him another quick kiss before grabbing a towel for himself. He left the bathroom to get dressed and Anakin trotted behind him. They dressed in their own rooms before walking down the stairs together.

“Why do you want to wait?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan turned to him at the bottom of the staircase. “I need the time to think of some… oh, I don’t know what to call them. Guidelines, for us. So that there’s no doubt or dishonesty between us.”

“Oh,” Anakin said. “Such as?”

Obi-Wan pulled on his cloak and handed Anakin his. “Such as… How I might tell you to dress warmly, because it’s in your best interest, which is easy to understand. But maybe I tell you to do something not as easy to understand. I don’t want you to resent me because I’m making decisions as your father when what you want is a friend, or a lover.”

"I'm not going to resent you," Anakin said.

"So if I tell you to take out the trash and all you want to do is sit on the couch?"

"I'll take out the trash."

"And if I tell you to go to school and you don't feel like you can?"

"Hm."

"What if I said it's best if we don't sleep together for a week? If you need to rest? If I caught the flu?"

Anakin smiled thinly. "I would trust that it was for the best."

Obi-Wan drew him near, hands clinging to his dark cloak. "You're so good, Anakin," he said softly.

Anakin hugged him back. "You're the one who's good," he murmured.

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at him, trying to decipher what he meant. “You don’t think you’re good?” he asked.

“I killed Ventress,” Anakin said with a hard swallow.

Obi-Wan attempted to hide the hurt in his expression. Calmly, he said, “You were protecting me. You saved me. Do you remember what she was doing?”

Anakin balled his hands in the sleeves of his cloak. “I’m not sure,” he answered.

“She was cutting me with a kitchen knife,” Obi-Wan said, the words still failing to make the experience seem more real. He looked down and noticed Anakin’s nervous hands, and held them in his own. “There’s a reason you don’t remember, Anakin. We both reached the end of what we could tolerate. You can’t blame yourself for defending me. It was the right thing to do.”

Anakin replayed Obi-Wan’s words in his mind in an attempt to find a loophole, some reason he could grab onto to explain his guilt. He asked, “Why did you lie? Why’d you tell everyone it was an accident?”

“To protect you,” Obi-Wan said firmly, “To shield you from what you’re feeling now.”

“Is that all?”

“You’re implying that your feelings are not worth protecting,” he said, much to Anakin’s chagrin, “But I also had concerns about what the police would think. You couldn’t remember. You didn’t know what you were doing, not fully. How could they understand that?”

Anakin understood that. But he replied, “You did the same thing with Grievous.”

“I didn’t want them looking into our past,” Obi-Wan explained. He tucked a damp piece of hair behind Anakin’s ear. “I know that caused us a lot of trouble. But look, we’re both still here, aren’t we? Together?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, leaning against Obi-Wan, “We’re together.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him snugly for a moment. He said, “Alright, let’s get out of this house for a while.” He took Anakin’s hand again and headed for the door.

“It feels weird to leave,” Anakin said.

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan checked that he had his wallet and pulled out his keys.

“So much has changed,” he continued.

Obi-Wan held the house key between his thumb and forefinger and met Anakin’s eyes. “Not that much,” he said, smiling.

Anakin crossed his arms as they stepped through the doorway. “How do you figure that?”

“We’re alive and we love each other. Same as yesterday morning.”

Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan locked the house. “You know it will never be the same.”

* * *

They drove through town to get to the shopping mall on its outskirts. As they walked through the parking lot, Obi-Wan asked Anakin to give Padmé a call.

“She didn’t come home last night,” Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin pulled out his cell phone, but before he dialed her number he asked, “Are you worried for her? Or for us? I was there when you were fighting…”

Obi-Wan hadn’t forgotten Padmé’s heavy accusations. “I don’t know why she’d leave if she thought I’d hurt you.”

“So you don’t think she really believed what she said.”

“It’s hard to tell. But I want her to be safe just as I do with you,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin called her. “Hi, Padmé,” he said.

“Hi, Ani. What’s up?” she answered. Anakin furrowed his brows.

“Nothing, just a little worried about you, is all. Where’d you stay last night?”

“Oh, sorry. I stayed with a friend.”

“A friend?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you even have friends?”

“Sheesh, Anakin—”

“I mean, here, do you have friends here?”

“I have one.”

“Who?”

“Rex.”

Anakin was quiet for a moment. Obi-Wan held open a door to one of the mall’s shops for him.

“Anakin?”

“You’re okay, right?” he asked, “Where are you now?”

“I’m fine, I’m working now. Are you alright? Is Obi-Wan there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, too. Father’s here. Did you want to talk to him?” Anakin asked.

“Not exactly,” Padmé replied, but Anakin handed the phone to him anyway. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at some of the clothes hanging nearby.

“Hi, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said.

“Hi,” she said weakly.

“Listen, I know you’re angry at me. Maybe I’m not the father you wanted. Maybe we just don’t get along. But I still believe Anakin needs you. He had your missing blaster.”

“What?” Padmé blurted.

“It’s a miracle he’s with me today. So please, if you can’t stay at home… Just answer his calls. Spend time with him.”

“You mean—”

Obi-Wan watched Anakin run his fingers over a pair of studded jeans. “Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, “I’m taking care of him, so don’t worry too much.”

“He needs a doctor,” Padmé said.

“I’m going to get him one. Stay safe, Padmé. Let me know if you get the apartment.”

“Okay.”

Obi-Wan hung up and gave Anakin his phone back before taking his hand. Anakin tried to end his thoughts of Elan as they walked through the mall. Obi-Wan seemed to know what kind of store had what they were looking for. Anakin paled when they’d wandered into the women’s lingerie section of a department store and an employee came over to them.

“Can I help you find something?” the employee asked, twist in her lips when she eyed up Obi-Wan. Anakin moved closer to him despite his rational thoughts.

“Yes, actually,” Obi-Wan said, sparing a glance for Anakin, “I’m looking to buy something for my girlfriend, but I’m not sure where to start.”

“What are her sizes?” asked the human woman. Anakin wondered if there was jealousy there or if it was his imagination.

“Well, she’s quite tall, for a woman—Anakin, why don’t you find something for that school dance of yours, and meet me in dressing room over there? This shouldn’t take too long.”

Anakin nodded hesitantly and stepped away from him to mosey through the tuxedos and suits not too far away. From a distance, he heard Obi-Wan continue about his girlfriend’s sizes, and it almost made him laugh. He listened for the woman’s voice too.

“Is that your son?”

“Yes, he couldn’t get around shopping with me today, poor thing.”

She laughed. “My son is the same way. So what colors does your girlfriend like? And does she prefer a certain style?”

Anakin weaved through the suits in an attempt to hear Obi-Wan’s answers as they walked along the tables of lingerie. Obi-Wan gave smooth answers, but Anakin was barely keeping it together.

“She likes different colors, depending on her mood. Pastels work sometimes. Most of the time she’d prefer black, or red, or whatever this color is…”

“Emerald,” replied the employee.

Anakin turned around and put a hand on his mouth. He knew Obi-Wan would have called it the exact same thing, not _green_ or _whatever color this is_.

“And styles?”

“Something that flows,” said Obi-Wan, “Nothing too structured on the top.”

Anakin had to walk away from them for a while or he was going to lose it. He tried to actually look at the suits and avoid any employees who would question him. After a few minutes, it seemed Obi-Wan had found some options. He was coming Anakin’s way and Anakin grabbed the nearest suit jacket and pants and dove into the dressing room.

“Can I wrap those up for you?” Anakin heard the employee ask.

“Not just yet,” Obi-Wan answered, “I have to see if my son found something suitable for Homecoming, but thank you.”

Anakin heard his footsteps coming closer and then a small, “Anakin?”

He stuck his foot under the door of the dressing room stall and wiggled it. “Here,” he said.

Obi-Wan went over there and joined Anakin in the dressing room. “That was fun,” he breathed, and set down the bundle in his arms. “Tell me what you like.”

Anakin watched him undress with a grin. “I like this,” he said.

Obi-Wan peeled off his pants and replied, “I haven’t even put anything on yet—oh.” Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan shushed him. “Put on that suit and stand there,” Obi-Wan directed.

Anakin pulled on the suit pants and stood where prying eyes could see his feet under the door. He put on the jacket just for fun. Obi-Wan stood in the corner and held up one of the items he’d picked. A dainty black babydoll top.

“Nice,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan put it on. Anakin stifled a giggle and shook his head. “Too silly,” he determined. Obi-Wan smiled and took it off. Next he held up a lacey red teddy.

“Ooh,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan managed to put that one on, but just barely. Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan’s chest where the fabric divided into a V. “I like this one,” he decided.

Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s too tight.”

“I’ll rip it off of you,” Anakin said, half-serious.

“Not for fifty dollars you won’t,” Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin sighed.

“Put on the next one,” he said. Obi-Wan did. It was a satin robe with a large floral pattern, short on his legs to reveal his thighs, and wide in the arms so the sleeves had some flare. It tied in the back with a big wide ribbon that made a big fat bow. Anakin liked it. Obi-Wan set it to the side and picked up another bodysuit.

“I thought you said just one thing,” Anakin said.

“Well, you liked the lacey one. This one is stretchier,” Obi-Wan replied, and tugged the thing on before adjusting his own underwear. Anakin had him turn around. It had a similar V neck trailing nearly all the way to his bellybutton, and was dark blue in color, hugging Obi-Wan in all the right places, he thought. “This one is good, too,” Anakin replied, “but is it very expensive?”

“The robe and this together are a splurge, but that’s alright,” Obi-Wan said. “You look handsome in that suit.”

Anakin looked at himself in the mirror, then took off the suit jacket. “You don’t need to buy me anything.”

Obi-Wan pulled him close with an arm around his back and said, “Alright. But only because I have something better at home you can wear to the dance.”

“How’d you know about that anyway?” Anakin asked.

“Ahsoka texted you as I was talking to Padmé.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes playfully. Then he pulled out of Obi-Wan’s grip and had him turn around one more time.

“I changed my mind,” he said, “That one makes you look like an ice skater.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Very. What’s that?” he asked, pointing.

Obi-Wan wiggled out of the “ice skater” look and handed Anakin three pairs of lacey panties. Anakin smiled and examined them individually. “These two,” he decided. Obi-Wan took them back and put the chosen two with the satin robe.

“That settles things, I think,” Obi-Wan said, then added, “You want to try on what didn’t work for me?”

Anakin’s cheeks filled with color. “I said you didn’t have to buy me anything—”

“Just try it, Anakin. No one’s gonna see but me.”

“Fine.” Anakin tried on the red lace teddy and avoided looking in the mirror. Obi-Wan had him turn around this time, then announced, “We’re getting that.”

“Father—”

“No buts. Try this one.”

Anakin put on the babydoll top.

“It’s so much better on you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan praised.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Anakin replied, “You’re gonna make me…” _Hard,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "What a tragedy that would be."

Anakin groaned. "You're making it worse," he complained.

"Alright, my dear. Do you like what you're wearing?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

Anakin glanced at himself in the mirror. "Not really."

Obi-Wan kept his disappointment to himself and asked about the red one.

"I want that one," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan pulled the babydoll top off Anakin and gave him a quick kiss. Anakin wanted it to last longer. Obi-Wan said, "Come on, get dressed now."

Anakin did as he asked, still feeling a little guilty about it all. Obi-Wan got all his robes in order and tipped Anakin's chin up to meet his eyes.

"You deserve this, Anakin. Don't feel bad about it."

"Yes, Father," Anakin said hollowly.

Obi-Wan sighed. They left the dressing room, made their purchases, and then checked out some other stores in the mall until they grew hungry. Anakin saved a table while Obi-Wan bought them something from the food court. He sat down with a tray and handed Anakin a bowl of fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. His was similar but with savory beef. Anakin picked at his food at first before he realized it tasted pretty good. Obi-Wan ate brokenly with a fork in his left hand while the other typed away on his phone.

"Whatcha up to?" Anakin asked, mouth half full.

"Guidelines," Obi-Wan replied. It took him twenty minutes, five of which were spent making sure he had the most important stuff down. Anakin was done with his food when Obi-Wan handed him the phone to read.

Number 1: Consent will always be secured before sex.

Number 2: Sex will never be a punishment.

Number 3: Denial of sex won't be a punishment either.

Number 4: If at any time you feel uncomfortable, you'll tell me, and vice-versa.

Anakin stopped reading to comment,  _A lot of these are about sex._

"I want to make sure we get it right," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded and turned his attention to the phone again.

Number 5: We'll communicate openly and honestly about our decisions, emotions, problems, insecurities, and anything else that needs addressing.

 _Number 5 is not too much different from what we already do, right?_ Anakin thought.

 _The difference is that I know I can't always read your mind now,_ Obi-Wan thought back.  _If we're going to protect each other and make each other happy, we can't hide our feelings anymore. Not from each other._

Anakin held a small smile in agreement before he read the next one.

Number 6: We'll respect each other in all aspects.

"Respect as in authority?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan said, "Respect as in listening to each other. As in not purposefully doing something to hurt the other. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

Number 7: We'll forgive each other's mistakes and work to move past them.

Number 8: We'll keep love in our hearts even when we're angry or hurt.

Number 9: Our relationship must be kept secret.

Number 10: If you desire to end our relationship, you may.

"Father!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Why would I want to end it? How could I ever end it?" Anakin questioned, barely keeping his voice at an indoor level.

Obi-Wan wore a sad smile. "You're young, Anakin. There may come a time when you love another. You might come to view us as... Well, the way other people would."

"Never," Anakin swore, "Always you."

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin handed the phone back to him. "We can add to the list if we discover there's something missing," Obi-Wan told him.

"Sounds good." He gathered his and Obi-Wan's trash but paused before going to throw it away.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything," Anakin said, his eyes intensely fixed on Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan fell in love with him all over again. Anakin turned and tossed the empty food bowls and napkins into one of the food court's trash cans. Obi-Wan gave his side a squeeze when he returned. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

"More than ready," Anakin replied.

* * *

Anakin was on Obi-Wan the second they got home from the mall. His hands pulled at Obi-Wan's waist while his mouth sought Obi-Wan's lips underneath all that beard, and Obi-Wan moaned deliciously when Anakin rubbed against his hips. Anakin pulled back enough to whisper, "Are you ready for round two?"

Obi-Wan laughed through his nose and nodded, wide smile on his face. He gestured to the bags still clutched in his hands, though he would have readily dropped them a second ago in favor of running his hands all over Anakin. "Should I change?" he asked. 

Anakin tilted his head as his eyes dragged over Obi-Wan's features. "Actually," he started, then let out a breath, "I have other ideas."

Obi-Wan was intrigued. "Really, now?"

Anakin bit his lip and nodded as his hands drifted to Obi-Wan's belt. He managed to get it off with less fumbling this time and slipped the obi underneath it away from Obi-Wan's body. He folded the soft strip of fabric width-wise, wound it in one hand and then the other. "I was wondering if maybe I could... tie your hands?"

Obi-Wan set the bags down, considering it. "How so?"

Anakin held out his hand and Obi-Wan gave him his. Anakin tied the obi around his wrist loosely and then around the other one the same way before finishing it off with the most ordinary of knots.

"Hm," Obi-Wan said, testing the strength of the hold, or lack thereof. "I suppose so. I mean, I won't get to touch you as much—"

"But I'll get to touch you," Anakin replied, his cheeks a little red.

Obi-Wan smiled. A greater reversal of roles than simply who tops. "Okay," he said, "I'm willing to try it."

Anakin smiled back. Obi-Wan pulled at the obi with his teeth and freed himself to follow Anakin up the stairs. They left their boots by the door.

"Your bedroom?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan replied, "Your room is your room."

Anakin thought he wouldn't have minded either way, but perhaps Obi-Wan had a point. They went to Obi-Wan's room and closed the door behind them, grinning at each other. Obi-Wan let Anakin undress him, and to his surprise Anakin didn't strip him bare all at once. Off came his tunics. In between there were slow, appreciative touches from Anakin's warm hands through his undershirt, feeling for muscles and ribs and a heartbeat, Obi-Wan thought. Then Anakin pulled the undershirt off him and kissed him as he gathered Obi-Wan's hands together. He tied them the same way, far from a harsh hold, but enough to keep them together. Obi-Wan let his fingers relax and curl in on themselves, his hands reflecting each other as if there were a mirror between them. Anakin ducked down and pulled Obi-Wan's pants to his ankles. Obi-Wan started to step out of them but Anakin grabbed his leg and Obi-Wan stilled. He watched Anakin press a kiss to the side of his calf, then the front of his knee, then slowly up, lips tracing a line along Obi-Wan's thigh as Anakin kept a tight grip on his leg with both hands. It felt so  _possessive_. Almost animal. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as Anakin's mouth hovered over his underwear, teasing hot breath over his cock. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "Spread your legs," he said.

Obi-Wan swallowed and did as Anakin asked, stretching the waistband of the pants around his feet.

Anakin made himself small underneath him and faced the other way before pressing his open mouth to Obi-Wan's balls.

"Ah–ah!" Obi-Wan blurted, not expecting that. Anakin smiled and did it again, wet tongue dragging over dry fabric. "Mmm, Anakin..." Obi-Wan mumbled.

Anakin continued mouthing at him, fingers gripping his thighs, and Obi-Wan said, as calmly as he could, "Anakin, I would  _really_  love it if you did that without my undies on."

One of Anakin's hands snaked up in between Obi-Wan's legs and stroked his cock though the fabric, and he took a deep breath before saying, "Patience, Father."

Obi-Wan groaned as he felt Anakin's mouth move away from him, and Anakin shifted out from under him and stood to face him, teasing smile on his lips. "Bed," he said, and held Obi-Wan's arms as he shuffled backwards, stubborn pants still hanging around his ankles. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed and Anakin pushed him back, stripping the pants from him once and for all. Obi-Wan struggled a bit trying to position himself with his hands tied, so Anakin joined him on the bed, ducked his head underneath Obi-Wan's hands and kissed him, and Obi-Wan stilled, resting his arms around Anakin's shoulders as their lips moved together, slow, indulgent. Anakin let Obi-Wan take most of his weight as the kiss deepened, reminding him curiously of chocolate cake. Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around him, underwear still in place, and Anakin frustratingly still dressed from tabards to socks. Anakin ground his hips against Obi-Wan's, pulling another whining hum from him. "C'mon, Anakin," he said, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Anakin sassed.

"Give me more," Obi-Wan replied.

"More what?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan realized he was getting back at him for dragging it out last time. "More  _you_ , please."

"It just makes me shiver when you ask nicely."

Obi-Wan snorted. Anakin had to have heard that from a holovid. "You want me to ask not-nicely?"

"Nope," Anakin said, "The way you did it was perfect."

Obi-Wan's lips curled up at one end slowly. "Alright."

Anakin gave him a small smile back and slipped out from under his arms, bracing his weight on his knees. He took hold of Obi-Wan's waistband and Obi-Wan lifted his hips so Anakin could slide the garment off. Anakin tossed it to the side and tugged off his belt, then his tabards and his tunics, and Obi-Wan felt the constraint of the obi all that much more as Anakin's body was exposed, undershirt and pants and socks and boxers gone. His skin was like his mother's. Anakin ran his hands along Obi-Wan's thighs, then over his stomach and chest, pushing slightly so Obi-Wan would lie back. Anakin tucked a pillow under his head and Obi-Wan tested the feeling of putting his hands above his head. Anakin seized the opportunity to kiss the underside of Obi-Wan's upper arm, lips quickly moving apart to suck on a small area of skin. Obi-Wan let his neck relax and laid his head on the pillow, and Anakin licked a stripe from the dip between Obi-Wan's collarbones to his prickly, bearded jaw. Then he laid kiss after kiss down Obi-Wan's body, stopping at the curve of his hip and sucking the skin there, too.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. He hadn't had something like this in ages. Hadn't had  _someone_ like this in ages. "Anakin," he murmured.

Anakin paused his hickey-making and raised his head. "Yeah?"

Obi-Wan brought his hands over his head and sat up. "I love you," he said.

Anakin beamed. "I love you too."

Obi-Wan gazed at him and said, "I like everything you've done so far."

Anakin's smile turned shy. "You still want me to...?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward, replying, " _Yes_. Yes,  _please_. I want to feel you inside me."

Anakin covered his grin. "So dirty, Daddy."

Obi-Wan laughed softly and Anakin leaned in for another kiss, silently gearing himself up for what he had to do. He leaned forward more and put his arm around Obi-Wan, till Obi-Wan was on his back again and his knuckles pressed into Anakin's chest awkwardly. Anakin propped himself up and asked, "Comfy?"

Obi-Wan twisted his wrists clockwise and counter-clockwise, met Anakin's eyes again and replied, "Yes."

Anakin nodded and looked Obi-Wan over.

"Don't be nervous, honey," Obi-Wan said, "It's just me."

Anakin smiled. "Just you? I think you're forgetting how long I've wanted this."

Obi-Wan hummed and sat up again, then pulled the obi from his wrists with his teeth.

"Heyyy," Anakin whined.

"Relax, Anakin. Let me see your hands."

Anakin put his hands in Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan held them and turned them over, palms up, his thumbs rubbing Anakin's skin gently. He held them before his eyes and examined them. "You have such nice, slender fingers," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled and looked away. Obi-Wan brought Anakin's fingers to his lips, kissing the tips of them, then the knuckles when Anakin closed his hand. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin met his eyes.

Obi-Wan uncurled Anakin's fingers and separated his forefinger from the rest. "Just like this, alright, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan directed, and put Anakin's finger in his mouth.

Anakin took a sharp breath as Obi-Wan's lips tightened around his finger, his tongue warm and wet.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's finger from his mouth and told him, "Curl your finger like this," and demonstrated with his free hand. "If I'm on my stomach, do it like this," he said, and turned his hand the other way. "Just like this." He put two of Anakin's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Father..."

Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a  _pop_. "You want something, honey?"

Anakin said, "M'ready."

Obi-Wan reached for the drawer of his nightstand and handed Anakin the bottle of lube. Anakin blushed and put some on his fingers, and Obi-Wan positioned himself on his back and closed his eyes.

Anakin touched Obi-Wan’s knee hesitantly and asked, “Ready?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin gulped and slid his index finger inside of him. Obi-Wan’s brows pinched just slightly.

“O-okay?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah,” said Obi-Wan, his eyes still closed, “You’re not going to make a mistake. I promise.”

Anakin nodded and tried moving his finger out and in a bit.

“Mm.”

Anakin curled his finger like Obi-Wan showed him.

“Ah—perfect, Anakin, that’s it.”

“Really?”

“Ah-h-h—yes—Anakin—”

Anakin grinned and added another finger before continuing to rub the same spot.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to stay quiet.

Anakin spread his fingers apart and Obi-Wan made another sound, like pain.

“Father?”

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side.

Anakin pulled his fingers out of him and laid on his chest, hands cupping his cheeks. Obi-Wan met his eyes.

“Father, if you don’t like this—”

Obi-Wan hugged him, saying, “It’s not you, Anakin, it’s just—you know I’ve never been good at relaxing.”

"You want to stop?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan said quickly, then quieter, "No. I meant what I said earlier."

Anakin caressed Obi-Wan's cheek a few times as he thought, looking down at Obi-Wan's worry lines and pretty lips. He moved his thumb over Obi-Wan's forehead and rubbed from side to side. "Deep breaths, Father."

Obi-Wan breathed in and out, expression settling under Anakin's thumb.

"Turn over," Anakin directed, and took his weight off of him.

Obi-Wan looked at him questioningly.

"Trust me," Anakin said, voice soft.

Obi-Wan turned onto his stomach and tucked his hands underneath his pillow. Anakin moved over him again and buried his fingers in his hair, scrunching up pieces of it here and there. Obi-Wan hummed.

Anakin took his shoulders in both hands and gave them a good squeeze. "Ahh..." Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled and dug his thumbs into the tight muscles again, moving from where his shoulders met the base of his neck out to his arms. Obi-Wan sighed happily.

"Good, Daddy?"

Obi-Wan laughed a little. "Just perfect, baby."

Anakin smiled and kept working the muscles, moving down from his shoulders along his spine and out to his sides, till finally he was rubbing little circles at the small of Obi-Wan's back. He pressed his thumbs into the skin and moved all the way up to Obi-Wan's shoulders again, causing the man to shiver. He leaned down by his ear, a hand in his hair again. "Fingers okay, now?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered back, loving the warm breath in his ear.

Anakin slicked up his fingers again and started with one, his other hand still making light circles across Obi-Wan's back. He wasn't so tense this time. Another finger and Obi-Wan took a deep breath, but let it out steadily as Anakin moved the hand on his back up and down, creating warmth along his spine. "Feels good," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Good," Anakin replied, the heat around his fingers getting more and more tempting. He let the nails of his hand drag across Obi-Wan's back just barely, to generate that tingly feeling he knew was sure to please as his fingers moved slowly in and out. "Keep breathing, Daddy," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan found his mouth slightly open, his lips wet, but he breathed against the pillow like he was accustomed to drooling when he was aroused.

Anakin watched his fingers move in and out of him, not curling just to be safe, and waiting for any sign that Obi-Wan wanted him to stop. But it was all smoothness and ease, heat and a moan as he added a third finger, and Anakin heard his heart beating in his ears, wanting more, but waiting, keeping a steady rhythm...

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called softly.

"Yes?"

"Now," he breathed, like a voice carried by wind.

Anakin stared at him a moment, imagination caught up in what Obi-Wan had just permitted. Then he was moving again, reaching for the bottle to the side of him, and then sitting back a little more, and pushing apart Obi-Wan's cheeks with his thumbs, then holding his eager cock as he lined himself up—

"Slowly," Obi-Wan advised, one eye looking back at him.

Anakin nodded, his mouth open, breathing, and he pushed into him slowly, mouth opening wider at the feeling—Force, what was this  _feeling—he could have never imagined—!_

Obi-Wan groaned and put his face in the pillow again. The same sound escaped Anakin's mouth. He pushed in a bit more before the angle became too awkward, and he gripped Obi-Wan's hips so he'd stop lying flat against the mattress. Obi-Wan huffed and tucked his knees underneath him, Anakin scooting back to compensate for the change in position, and then he was all the way inside him, his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and keeping him still as he pulled back and pushed in again.

"Oh—" Obi-Wan mouthed.

Anakin repeated the action, and Obi-Wan repeated the sound from where his head was tucked against the pillow, his lovely ass in the air, and Anakin rubbed his palms against it, fucking in small increments as his fingers dug in and squeezed Obi-Wan's behind. Obi-Wan squawked.

"Anakin!"

"What?" he replied.

"Be gentle, please," he responded.

Anakin smiled and rubbed out where he'd gripped a little too hard, hips moving against Obi-Wan's body steadily. He felt so good. Anakin leaned over him and ran his hand underneath him, up his stomach to the center of his chest. He pulled Obi-Wan closer, and Obi-Wan sat up and leaned back against Anakin’s chest, the hand on his chest moving to grasp his throat. “Anakin…”

Anakin kissed his hair and thrust into him, making Obi-Wan moan, the sound vibrating against Anakin’s hand. Anakin’s arm was around Obi-Wan’s torso, keeping him close through the motion, and Obi-Wan overlapped his arm with Anakin’s, their fingers linking as he reached back for Anakin’s neck, turning his head to bring their mouths together. Anakin kissed him for as long as Obi-Wan could hold the twisted position, and then his lips were in Obi-Wan’s hair, on his ear, against Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, then the same on his shoulder—

Obi-Wan whimpered, and Anakin felt himself getting higher. His hand tightened around Obi-Wan’s throat, and Obi-Wan’s hand flew to Anakin’s, peeling it away, so Anakin sent it to Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking him as he mouthed at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, tongue and teeth and those wonderful lips—

“I want your mouth on my cock,” Obi-Wan said, no longer able to keep the wish secret.

Anakin thrust into him with enough strength to make the bed bounce from the weight of them.

“Anakin, please!” called Obi-Wan.

Anakin pulled out of him and flipped him over with two hands on his shoulders, Obi-Wan’s lower half following belatedly. Anakin pushed his hips between Obi-Wan’s legs, cock heavy against Obi-Wan’s, his hands pinning Obi-Wan’s to the sheets. “What is it you want, Father?”

“Please, please, _please_ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan begged.

“My mouth here?” Anakin asked, Obi-Wan’s wrists gathered in one hand as he pointed to Obi-Wan’s bellybutton with the other. The muscles there seemed to quiver and Anakin flattened his hand and rubbed the area.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan repeated, words failing him.

Anakin smiled slyly and released his hands. He crawled backwards and lowered himself between Obi-Wan’s legs, hand gripping Obi-Wan’s cock as he ran his tongue along the side of it.

“Mm!” Obi-Wan sucked his lip into his mouth again, teeth biting down hard as his body tensed.

Anakin put his mouth around the head and moved his tongue from side to side, then sucked on it, and Obi-Wan seized the sheets with both hands. “Perfect, Anakin, just perfect—”

Anakin pulled off and put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit before slipping them inside Obi-Wan and rubbing slowly.

“Ohhh…”

Anakin relaxed his jaw and leaned down, taking more of Obi-Wan into his mouth this time, a slight stretch in his lips as he glided up and down. He carried on like that, taking Obi-Wan as deep as he could, fingers moving all the way in and all the way out of him before he increased their pace. Obi-Wan shook all over. “Anakin,” he said, urgency in his voice. Anakin raised his head and took a moment to assess Obi-Wan, his sweat-drenched body, skin flushed, small purple places where Anakin had dedicated his mouth. He took his fingers away and placed them in his mouth again, adding a third, then pushed Obi-Wan’s legs farther apart before he returned the fingers to him and fucked him fast despite Obi-Wan’s little gasp. He ducked down and sucked on Obi-Wan’s cock again, Obi-Wan’s whining voice saying, “Ana-k-kin… C-close… Ow ow ow!”

Anakin pulled off him, eyes wide. “What? What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan gripped his leg, his face twisted in torment. “Cramp!” he said.

“Oh!” Anakin replied, then took Obi-Wan’s lower leg in his hands and massaged out the betraying muscles.

Obi-Wan covered his face, his cheeks red.

Anakin smiled, still squeezing up and down his leg, “It’s okay, Father,” he said.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Father…” Anakin set his leg down and planted himself on Obi-Wan’s chest. He pulled Obi-Wan’s hands away from his face and smiled gently at him. “It’s okay.”

Obi-Wan wiped a bit of wetness away from his eye and smiled shakily back. “I was _this close_ ,” he told him.

Anakin kissed him, still smiling. He pulled back and asked, “How should I finish you off?”

Obi-Wan let out a nervous laugh. “It’s up to you. Everything feels so good.”

Anakin gave him a quick peck on the cheek, scooted back, and pressed into him again, every craving to know Obi-Wan inside and out igniting. Obi-Wan looked up at him unshyingly, the sight of Anakin above him, rolling his hips into him too good to miss. The way his face changed when he was in, and out, and in again was mesmerizing—Anakin honestly showing his pleasure, plump lips parted, eyes dark—and in his thoughts, Obi-Wan found he was free, unchained, but still so eager to please, thoughts reading  _Father, Father, Father—_

 _"_ Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin could tell he still wasn’t there yet, it was just for his benefit—so he licked his hand and pumped it up and down Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan’s body grew more rigid as he made an incoherent sound, the noise between their bodies endless, a thrill and an irritant to his ears, one after another a—slap—of—skin—and when he closed his eyes he saw what Anakin saw, his own body falling apart at Anakin’s touch. Anakin closed his eyes and Obi-Wan saw the darkness of his eyelids, missing Anakin’s neck arch backwards, his mouth open wide, his body racked to the edge, hips moving so fast—

They came within seconds of each other. For a while it was all heavy breaths and Anakin lying on top of Obi-Wan, their bodies weak.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Obi-Wan said under his breath.

Anakin gasped and looked at him briefly before laying his head on his chest again. “Father, you said a bad word,” he teased.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin. “I know,” he said, “No one’s ever fucked me like that before.”

Anakin grinned and pressed a kiss to his skin, the golden hair on his chest tickling Anakin’s lips.

“I mean, _ever,_ Anakin. Not just the way you touched me.”

Anakin brought his hand up to draw circles on Obi-Wan’s chest with his index finger. “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s sides and rolled them over so they could face each other. “You’re just so—” Obi-Wan searched for the right word, “So passionate. And careful. And loving. I could see what you saw at one point.”

“No way,” Anakin breathed.

“Yes way,” Obi-Wan replied, raising his hand to caress Anakin’s cheek, “Like your mind was bleeding into mine. Just like a dream.”

Anakin yawned. “Dreams sound good right now.”

Obi-Wan ran his hand along Anakin’s side, the skin smooth and warm, so pleasing to his eyes. “Are you tired, baby?”

Anakin smiled despite his sleepiness and answered, “Yeah.”

“You know we slept for like, twelve hours last night,” Obi-Wan said, some concern slipping in.

Anakin shrugged and snuggled closer to Obi-Wan, wrapping an arm around his side. Obi-Wan grabbed him and the blankets, enveloping them in soft fuzzy warmth. He said, “Go ahead and sleep then, Anakin. I’ll be right here with you.”

Anakin felt the last shred of tension leave his body and fell asleep, his body pressed impossibly close to Obi-Wan’s.

* * *

Obi-Wan drifted in and out of sleep beside Anakin. At a certain point Anakin's snoring became so loud Obi-Wan gave up on sleeping and slipped out of bed to pull on some underwear. He went downstairs and rifled through the shopping bag by the front door until he found the satin robe they'd bought. He pulled the tag off, put it on, and tied the bow. It was smooth to the touch and made him smile. Anakin would be pleased. Obi-Wan grabbed his laptop and went back upstairs to sit up in bed next to the bundle of blankets that was Anakin. Anakin didn't stir when he turned on the laptop and started typing.

He searched for psychologists in the area. Kannon Dooku was one of the top results. Obi-Wan scrolled past him and kept looking. Most were your generic therapists. Obi-Wan looked through their holosites and discovered they were either not accepting new patients or had moved away from Coruscant. Obi-Wan tried to keep hopeful. He refreshed the search results and looked through them again. Here was one. A child and young adult psychologist by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan tapped on the link and saw exactly what he dreaded.  _I am not accepting new patients._

Obi-Wan read it twice and let his gaze fall to Anakin. His boy looked so worn out. Obi-Wan searched the holosite for a phone number and dialed it on his cell phone.

"Hello?" came a low, soft voice.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said quietly back, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is this Doctor Jinn?"

"It is," he replied. "How can I help you?"

Obi-Wan took a breath and said, "I've just found your holosite and I was wondering if you could help my son."

There was a hesitant pause. "Unfortunately, I'm all booked up during the week. I can call you back if one of my patients drops," he offered. 

"Please," Obi-Wan whispered, "He's suicidal."

"Has he attempted?"

"Yesterday," Obi-Wan replied. "I talked him out of it."

"Was this the first time?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll try again?"

Obi-Wan reached over and threaded his fingers through Anakin's hair. "I don't know," he said.

"Alright," said Dr. Jinn, "Be aware that he might. What else can you tell me about him?"

Obi-Wan felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes and desperately tried to keep his voice steady. "His name is Anakin, he's seventeen. He's been grieving the death of his boyfriend. I think he's depressed."

"What's his behavior like?"

"He isolates himself lately. He's upset easily, and he doesn't care for his wellbeing anymore. He doesn't eat much and he's lost weight. He sleeps a lot since Elan died."

"I see," Dr. Jinn said. Obi-Wan thought he heard pages turning. "Can you and Anakin stop by my office in the morning at six or in the evening at seven thirty?"

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. "Yes! Thank you!" Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan lowered his voice and said, "We'll be there at six. Thank you so much."

"Of course," he replied, "I wish I could offer you a set time each week, but my schedule is full. I'll do what I can to fit you in."

"I really appreciate it," Obi-Wan cheered, his enthusiasm waking Anakin up fully. "I'm sure Anakin will appreciate it, too."

"Appreciate what?" Anakin mumbled.

"I'm happy to help. Keep an eye on him in the meantime," Dr. Jinn advised.

"I will. See you then." Obi-Wan hung up, set his laptop on his nightstand, and rolled over onto Anakin, leaving kisses everywhere he could. Anakin made an  _oomph_ sound at the weight of him. He hugged Obi-Wan to try to keep him still, fingers slipping over satin fabric. “Who was on the phone?” he asked.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s nose and said, “I made an appointment for you with a therapist.”

“Oh.” He didn’t sound too happy.

“He’s going to help you, Anakin. He didn’t even have room in his schedule but he’s making time for you. And I’ll be with you as long as you want me to be with you.”

“I don’t want to talk to a therapist,” Anakin said, “I can just talk to you.”

“You can, that’s true, but I don’t have the expertise he does. This way you can feel better in the long-term, and not just during the times I comfort you.”

“You think there’s something wrong with me?”

“No, no, honey. You might not see it now, but you weren’t always feeling like this. You can be happy again. You can really live again,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was quiet for a moment, studying Obi-Wan above him. “I guess I just have to trust you, don’t I?”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “Yes. That doesn’t mean you can’t complain about it. But we’re going tomorrow morning.”

Anakin sighed and pulled Obi-Wan down to him. “I’d hoped we might get one more chance before…” He silenced himself as he tipped his chin up to kiss Obi-Wan.

“Mmm.” Obi-Wan stopped him before he could give in to Anakin’s wishes. “I’ve exhausted you enough already,” he said.

“Pfft,” Anakin replied, “I'm not exhausted."

"Whatever you say," Obi-Wan replied, a smile on his face.

The doorbell rang and their faces fell.

Obi-Wan slipped out of Anakin's grasp, saying, "I'll answer it. You get dressed."

Anakin got out of bed as he watched Obi-Wan take off the satin robe, silently sad to see it go. Obi-Wan pulled on an undershirt and some leggings as the doorbell continued to ring. He rushed down the stairs, tugged on his cloak and opened the door. A strange face greeted him.

"Motel's open, isn't it?" said the bug-eyed stranger.

"Y-yes," Obi-Wan stuttered, "Sorry no one was in the office. I'll be right down to help you."

The stranger said a haughty "thanks" and turned to go down the stairs. Obi-Wan shut the door and called up to Anakin to get him some more clothes. Anakin came down dressed in attire similar to Obi-Wan's and handed him the clothes he'd taken off him earlier. "A guest?" he asked.

"A guest," Obi-Wan confirmed. His belt was on the floor where he'd left it. He pulled his outfit together and Anakin looked a little sad.

Obi-Wan hooked his hand behind Anakin's neck and had him meet his eyes. "I won't be gone more than twenty minutes. Probably not even that long. This is a good thing," he assured him.

Anakin mustered a smile, Obi-Wan's warm fingers tangling through the curls at the back of his neck. "You're right. I'll be here."

"Okay. I love you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's smile widened. "I love you too."

Obi-Wan walked out onto the porch, then down the stairs and over to the motel. There were more people gathered there. Obi-Wan remembered Padmé's mention of the hunters and waved them over to the office. The officer that was usually parked outside their house was gone. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure exactly how long the officer had been missing without his notice. He unlocked the door, stood behind his desk and offered the guest book to the first hunter to follow him in.

"Just sign your name there, and pick a room number... Could I have your credit card for a moment? Cash? Cash is fine, but I still need to see your ID..."

They all checked in amid a whirlwind of faces and credits and Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh when they settled in their respective rooms. He turned the guest book around and read their names.

Aurra Sing

Cad Bane

Zam Wesell

Cato Parasitti

Embo

Sugi

Rumi Paramita

Seripas

Kiera Swan

Onca

Bulduga

Obi-Wan closed the guest book and locked the office door again before going back to Anakin. He was upstairs on Obi-Wan's bed, looking at Dr. Jinn's holosite. Obi-Wan sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“Everything will be okay,” he said, fingers rubbing up and down Anakin’s sleeve.

“I just want to stop thinking for a while,” Anakin confided.

“You will,” Obi-Wan said wholeheartedly, “Try to have patience.”

Anakin was quiet, then he laughed softly. “You know I have zero patience.”

Obi-Wan shut the laptop and guided Anakin into his own lap. Anakin looked down at him, but just barely. That didn’t keep him from smiling and jutting his chin out.

“Just wait till I’m taller than you,” Anakin said, “Then you won’t have patience either.”

“Let me guess, from all the teasing that will accompany the occasion?”

“Yes,” Anakin replied, and let his forehead rest against Obi-Wan’s. “Exactly.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doubts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to include a scene I somehow managed to skip over during copy-and-paste. Oops.

Obi-Wan woke Anakin early to get ready for their appointment with Dr. Jinn. Anakin was reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed.

"I'll take you out to eat if you get up and take a shower," Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin rubbed at his face and said, "Are you bribing me now?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Whatever it takes," he said.

Anakin bit his lip and asked, "Pasta?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Go take that shower now."

Anakin rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He started the water. Obi-Wan gave him ten minutes before he wondered what Anakin was up to. Then an image of a razor flashed in his mind and he ran to the bathroom and burst through the door. He barely stopped himself from ripping the curtain off the shower bar.

"Anakin," he called to the curtain.

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Can I see the razors, Anakin?"

"You can see them, but I'm using one," he replied.

Obi-Wan shifted a bit. "You are?" he asked, "For what?"

"You'll see," Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," he said.

"S'okay," Anakin called back. He finished shaving the hair on his legs and asked, "Want to join me?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Okay, gimme one second," Anakin said. He did a check for any hair he'd missed, then called, "Alright, ready."

Obi-Wan stepped into the shower after undressing and looked Anakin over. "Very nice," he said.

Anakin put his leg on the side of the tub and gestured to it, saying, "Feel."

Obi-Wan laughed and ran his hand along Anakin's leg.

"Smooth, isn't it?" Anakin teased, a smile on his wet face.

"Perfectly," Obi-Wan replied, his hand now situated around Anakin's inner thigh.

Anakin's smile fell and he asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Not a lot," Obi-Wan said, "So let's be quick."

"Yes!"

Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin kissed him, eager and open-mouthed as he tangled his fingers through semi-wet hair. He tasted sweet. Obi-Wan curled one arm around Anakin while the other sought his cock, already hard and hot in his hand. Anakin moaned into Obi-Wan's mouth as he stroked him, his hands roaming down Obi-Wan's back, his focus mainly on moving his tongue against Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan had enough with kissing and turned Anakin around, keeping a secure grip on him so he wouldn't slip. He stroked Anakin's cock again, his own pressed against Anakin's cheeks, rocking his hips just slightly to slide between them. Anakin pushed back against him, Obi-Wan's hand on him feeling like magic. Obi-Wan slipped his arm underneath Anakin's, pulling him tight against him before placing a hand on his throat and giving it a squeeze. Anakin came right then. Obi-Wan pumped his hand up and down until he was dry, and wrapped both arms around him when Anakin's knees went weak. Anakin moaned quietly and let Obi-Wan support him.

Obi-Wan turned him around slowly, Anakin looking like he was ready to curl up in bed again with his eyes half-hooded and dark to match his wet curls. Obi-Wan grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep the eye contact, his other arm holding Anakin against him. Anakin opened his mouth, that foreign look in his eyes as he took hold of Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan planted his feet firmly in the tub, nerves making him want to shake until he sublimated as Anakin worked him over. All he could think when he looked into Anakin's eyes was that everything he felt was because of him, all Anakin, only Anakin. Anakin lurched forward despite Obi-Wan's fist in his hair and kissed him, his pace getting too fast for Obi-Wan to bear. Anakin let go of Obi-Wan just as he came, arms slipping underneath Obi-Wan’s to pull him closer. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's come on himself, and he grinned devilishly at how fast he'd made that happen. Obi-Wan just took shallow breaths, his head spinning. Anakin mouthed at a purple spot on his neck that he'd left the day before.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin faced him and said, “ _I love you.”_

“You know everything will be okay?” he asked.

Anakin raked his teeth over his bottom lip and replied, “I know you know everything will be okay. I’m trying.”

“Okay. That’s enough for me. Just keep trying,” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan puckered his lips and Anakin kissed him, however silly it was not making a difference for him. They finished cleaning themselves and got dressed, combed their hair, brushed their teeth, and skipped caf. Obi-Wan drove them to Dr. Jinn’s office, which was located on the fourth floor of a health center. The door to office number 20 was left open a crack and Obi-Wan knocked on it.

Dr. Jinn was at the door in two strides and welcomed them in. “Hello, come in,” he said.

Anakin looked him over briefly before he took in his surroundings. He looked like his pictures on the holosite. The office had two large windows overlooking the lush greenery of the forest below. Anakin was relieved to see no stereotypical couch that he’d be expected to lie down on. Instead there was a plush armchair and a sofa, and on the opposite side of the room there was a small counter with something brewing, a sink, and paper towels. Tissues were situated on the coffee table beside the sofa. The walls were painted a light green and there was a potted plant growing on the desk by the windows.

“My name is Qui-Gon Jinn,” Anakin heard him say as he touched a leaf with his fingers, checking if it was real. It was.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” his father said. Anakin watched them shake hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person,” Dr. Jinn replied, now turning to Anakin, “You must be Anakin.”

Anakin shook his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said quietly.

Dr. Jinn closed the office door and said, “Go ahead and have a seat, you two.” He picked up a steaming cup from the small counter and asked, “Would either of you like some tea?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Certainly.”

Dr. Jinn offered a smile back. “Anakin?” he asked.

Anakin eyed him and the tea. “What’s in it?”

Dr. Jinn set his cup of tea on the table by the armchair and poured hot water into one for Obi-Wan, saying, “There’s no truth-telling serum in it, I assure you.” Anakin didn’t laugh. Dr. Jinn waved Anakin over and let him watch as he made the tea. He rinsed out a silver tea ball and spooned in some leaves from a tub marked Earl Grey, then some from one marked Lavender. After the color seeped into the water, Dr. Jinn added a little honey and stirred it with a silver spoon. “Would you like one now?” he asked kindly.

Anakin nodded. It smelled delicious. He took the cup to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan sighed after sipping it. Anakin rolled his eyes. “This is wonderful, Dr. Jinn,” Obi-Wan said, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he replied, and brought Anakin his. They settled in their respective seats, Dr. Jinn in the arm chair, Anakin across from him, and Obi-Wan slightly distanced from Anakin on the same sofa. Anakin sipped his tea.

“So, Anakin,” Dr. Jinn started, “Your father tells me you’ve been having a rough time lately. Can you tell me why?”

“I…” Anakin said, “I don’t know where to begin.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “I’ll try to be more specific. How’s life at home?”

“It’s good,” Anakin answered, with a hint of a smile.

“Who else lives with you and your father? Is it just you?”

“My sister Padmé was living with us, but she’s moving out now.”

“How do you feel about that?” Dr. Jinn asked.

Anakin hesitated. “I’m a little relieved. That sounds bad.”

“Why are you relieved?”

“I love my sister, don’t get me wrong. But she and my father would fight.”

“I see. What would they fight about?”

“Me, sometimes,” Anakin replied.

“Why?” Dr. Jinn asked. He wasn’t impatient, but kept the same calming tone throughout. Still, Anakin wondered how many questions he’d have to answer.

“Padmé thinks she knows what’s best for me, and that Father doesn’t.”

“What do you think?”

Anakin smiled. “I think I have the best father in the world.”

Dr. Jinn sat back and sipped his tea. Anakin sounded as sincere as sincere could be. Obi-Wan reached over and gave Anakin’s hand a squeeze. They separated and Anakin met Dr. Jinn’s blue eyes. The doctor sat forward again and asked, “Is that all that your sister and father would fight about?”

Anakin bit his lip and shook his head.

“Can you tell me more?”

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who nodded. Anakin said, “They’d fight about Ventress.”

“Who’s Ventress?”

“My father’s girlfriend, a few months back. She was really abusive."

"To you?"

"To Father, not me."

Dr. Jinn found Obi-Wan's eyes fixed on the sofa's leather. "Mister Kenobi," he said.

Obi-Wan met his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan felt such a heaviness with that question that he almost replied no. He nodded, his jaw set.

Dr. Jinn made a mental note and focused on Anakin again. He asked, "What did your father do to get out of the relationship?"

"Ventress died. That ended it."

Dr. Jinn felt Anakin's mood change. It charged the air like electricity. He wouldn't probe further for now. "Alright, Anakin," he said, "You've done a great job answering my questions so far. I'd like you to talk about Elan, if that's alright with you."

Anakin's lips parted, and he turned to Obi-Wan questioningly.

"I told him on the phone. Not all of it, though. You should tell him everything," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I can't," Anakin uttered. He looked at Dr. Jinn. "I can't talk about him."

Dr. Jinn slowly laced his fingers together, thinking of the best way to help Anakin. He told him, "I know how it happened. It was in the papers. You were there when it happened, weren't you?"

Anakin nodded and picked at his fingernails. He pictured Obi-Wan scrubbing blood from underneath them.

"Is it like it's still happening, sometimes?"

Anakin nodded without making eye contact.

"Did you love him?"

Anakin took a ring out of his pocket and turned it over and over. "I still do. I've been trying to forget."

Obi-Wan had a moment of doubt. Anakin thought _I love you too_  to him. It helped some.

Dr. Jinn asked, "When you remember him, are you sad?"

"Mhm. And angry. He didn't deserve any of it. He could still be here. Someone out there is responsible."

Dr. Jinn nodded. "Do you feel lost without him? Hopeless?"

"I did."

"Not anymore?"

Anakin thought awhile. "Sometimes I think I can't keep anything good around. My mother died. Elan died. Something always has control over my life."

"Why did you want to stop fighting?" Dr. Jinn asked.

“Stop living, you mean.”

“Yes.”

"I thought... I thought my father didn't love me."

It was the only time throughout their session that Dr. Jinn looked genuinely shocked. "Why?" he asked.

"I thought he loved me because he had to. Because I'm his son. But not because he wanted to. I didn't see how he could love me the way I am."

"Which is...?"

"I'm a mess. I'm unstable. I'm just like her."

"No," Obi-Wan blurted, "You're nothing like her."

"Anakin," Dr. Jinn called.

Anakin wiped tears from his eyes. "What?"

"You've been very brave telling me all these things. It's going to sound hard to believe, but things are going to get better from here. They are."

Anakin forced a smile. "So I've heard."

Dr. Jinn went to his desk and returned to the armchair with a pen and a notebook. He flipped to a blank page and drew a horizontal line through the center of it. "Now, Anakin," he said, and held the notebook out to face him, "Think creatively with me for a moment. This straight line represents a time when you're relaxed with no worries."

"Okay," Anakin said. Dr. Jinn drew a wavy line over the straight one, intersecting with the latter at several points. He showed Anakin the notebook and pointed to one of the hills.

"This is a moment when you're stressed. You might have an exam in math, for example."

Anakin watched him point to a valley.

"This is a low moment. You might have just ruined your favorite pair of shoes in the mud. Make sense?”

“Yeah.”

“Now this…” Dr. Jinn said, as he drew an exaggerated, wiggly-wobbly line, “is what can happen when the chemicals in your brain are imbalanced. The stresses are more stressful, the lows feel like a bottomless pit. It can happen to anyone, or it can happen after a traumatic event, or because your parents were prone to it, too.” Anakin watched him retrace the original wavy line. “I’m going to prescribe something for you to help you feel like this again. It can’t eliminate all stress from your life, but it will help you function normally on a day-to-day basis.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Dr. Jinn affirmed as he scribbled the prescription down, “Give it a couple weeks to kick in. Now, like all prescriptions it might have some side effects… You just let me know if one of them is really bugging you and we can try something else. And Anakin…”

Anakin turned to face him again, the smile he had for Obi-Wan still there.

“Don’t be shy. Your chances of getting over this are much better with therapy, and not just pills alone. Okay?”

“Okay,” Anakin replied firmly.

Dr. Jinn stood and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed. He shook both their hands and Anakin headed for the door. Dr. Jinn handed the prescription to Obi-Wan, who asked quietly, “How much do I owe you?”

“First visit’s free,” he said smoothly.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, voice overflowing with gratitude.

Dr. Jinn smiled before his seriousness took over again. “Have you ever had therapy yourself, Mister Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan stilled. “No,” he said, “I haven’t.”

“If what Anakin said is true—” Dr. Jinn started.

“It is,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “She was Dathomirian, a Force-user—”

Dr. Jinn held up his hand, then said, “It makes no difference to me whether she was stronger than you. I’m not here to judge, only to help.”

Obi-Wan waited patiently.

“I can refer you to another therapist, if you’d like. Someone who specializes in aiding victims of domestic abuse.”

“I’m not sure I could afford it,” Obi-Wan replied, his eyes downcast. Anakin wondered if they could afford more appointments with Dr. Jinn.

Dr. Jinn nodded solemnly. “I’ll let you know what I can work out for you. But I think it would be beneficial for Anakin to know you are going through the same kind of process he is.”

Obi-Wan smiled and thanked him once more, and took Anakin’s hand as they left the office.

They walked down the hallway to the elevators. Obi-Wan was quiet. Anakin asked, “Are you alright, Father?”

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly before they could turn the corner. He cupped his hands to Anakin’s cheeks, and wiped the remnants of his tears away. “Of course I’m alright,” he said, “Don’t you worry about me.”

“’kay.”

Obi-Wan said, “You did so well, Anakin. I want you to know that I don’t see you as a mess. You’re my baby. You mean so much to me.”

Anakin curled his arms around Obi-Wan and hugged him. “’m sorry if I hurt your feelings,” he murmured.

Obi-Wan patted his back a few times. “I know you love Elan,” he whispered. “I know you love me too. What hurts is that you thought I didn’t love you.”

“I know better now,” Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan kissed his temple. “Good. Let’s go pick up your prescription.”

* * *

Anakin started taking one pill every night before bed. After the first few days without change, Anakin grew more and more frustrated, but Obi-Wan assured him it would work if he just gave it a little more time. Dr. Jinn hadn’t called back yet with another appointment slot for them, and even that made Anakin feel undeserving. The hunters hadn’t left the motel yet, thankfully, and that meant more money. But was it going to be enough? Anakin had a feeling they’d spent the rest of their savings on the house and the motel. Could he really ask Obi-Wan to spend more on mere conversations?

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin getting more distant from him and worked on a plan to counteract it. Well, it wasn’t so much of a plan as it was a pair of the panties Anakin had picked out underneath his clothing. But maybe it would be enough to inspire something in him. Anakin hadn’t responded to his touches so much in the past few days.

Obi-Wan went upstairs some time after lunch and brushed his teeth, then washed his face and brushed his hair, making sure not a hair on his head or his chin was out of place. He sprayed a little cologne on either side of his neck, then turned off the bathroom light and leaned over the staircase railing, calling, “Anakin!”

“What!” came from downstairs.

“Could you bring me glass of water?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah,” Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan left the door to his bedroom open a crack before he undressed speedily, leaving on the barely-any-coverage panties as he tossed his clothes in a hamper and situated himself on the bed.

Anakin nearly dropped the glass of water when he saw him. One leg propped up, the other laying on its side, pink undies hardly containing a similarly colored part of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reached out to him with the hand that wasn’t supporting his head.

Anakin had a swallow of the water before he turned and locked the door behind him. He approached Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan took the glass from him, drinking some before saying softly, “Thank you, Anakin.”

Anakin’s heart was fluttering at the possibilities from this point on, daydreams mixed with some doubt. “You really want me, Father?” he asked.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin onto the bed gently. “I really do,” he said.

Anakin leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan tentatively, little nips at his lips more than anything else. Obi-Wan locked eyes with him when they parted, fingers buried in his hair. “You want me, too?” he asked.

Anakin’s eyes were dark. “Yes,” he said. Obi-Wan sat up and pulled him close with both arms around his back, his mouth meeting Anakin’s, his breath hot. Anakin closed his eyes.

“I’d hoped you say that,” Obi-Wan muttered as he bent to nibble at Anakin’s neck, hands working off his belt.

Anakin shed his tunics afterwards, leaning into Obi-Wan’s mouth slightly, enjoying the heat it came with. Obi-Wan was glad to cover every inch of Anakin’s neck with his tongue as Anakin slipped off his socks and tossed them across the room. He inched down his pants but really should have straightened out before attempting to take them off. Obi-Wan grinned and had him lie back, his head near the end of the bed as Obi-Wan pulled off his pants and boxers. Obi-Wan eyed him up and down, like he couldn’t get enough.

“My baby’s so perfect,” Obi-Wan said, bringing out the color in Anakin’s skin, “He’s so _impressive…”_

Anakin dedicated his gaze to Obi-Wan in the same way as his fingers moved up and down over the pink satiny fabric he wore. “Daddy packs a punch too,” Anakin determined.

Obi-Wan’s bangs fell over his eye as he smiled at him. Anakin hooked a finger in the panties and pulled them down enough to bare Obi-Wan’s cock.

“I think I want that again,” Anakin said, tilting his head to get a better look at him.

Obi-Wan ran his hand along Anakin’s side, soothing slowly over his hip. “You think?” he asked.

“I _know_ ,” Anakin amended.

Obi-Wan lowered himself against Anakin’s body and kissed him some more, hips rubbing against Anakin’s at a steady pace, the only barrier between them the soft strip of fabric. At a certain point Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped the lace on either side of Obi-Wan and pulled them down as far as he could. Obi-Wan adjusted and took them off, nearly tossing them to the side before Anakin reached for them. Obi-Wan handed him the panties and went wide-eyed when Anakin held them to his nose.

“ _Stars,_ Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin smiled shyly. “I was just curious.”

“Right, _just_ curious.”

“They’re warm, too,” he teased.

Obi-Wan retrieved the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and replied, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I think you know already,” Anakin said, and spun the panties around on his finger.

Obi-Wan snatched them from him and let them drop out over the side of the bed. Anakin pouted.

“Legs up,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin followed his order.

“Deep breath,” he said, in the same tone.

Anakin did, but it only sent more butterflies through him.

“Another,” Obi-Wan repeated, oh so quiet.

Anakin looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then closed his eyes. Obi-Wan’s hands drifted up and down his thighs, smooth since Anakin had shaved again following the first time. Obi-Wan stroked lubed fingers over Anakin’s cock.

“Oh, wow—” Anakin blurted, and resolved to put a hand over his mouth until Obi-Wan was done teasing him. Obi-Wan’s hand slipped lower, making Anakin _mmm_ , and lower still till finally his fingers were where Anakin wanted them. One finger in, alright, not a big deal. It wasn’t like Anakin had wanted this again since the first time and didn’t know how to ask. Well, maybe it was that—two fingers and Anakin balled his fists in the sheets, cursing himself for not trying to ask—but it was like he wasn’t sure Obi-Wan wanted it, since the first time was to keep him alive, and he knew Obi-Wan would do anything to keep him alive. If that was the only reason…

Three fingers and a whine from Anakin as he rubbed that sweet spot over and over. It didn’t matter if he deserved it or not, he was getting it, and that was what he should focus on, Anakin decided. Obi-Wan was getting better and better at anticipating his desires, it seemed. He grabbed Anakin’s hands and pulled him forward so he’d sit up.

“You wanna sit in my lap, sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin’s jaw nearly dropped. He nodded and Obi-Wan scooted back, closer to the headboard, then motioned Anakin over. Anakin crawled over to him and moved to straddle him, Obi-Wan’s hands around Anakin’s waist keeping him suspended. He propped his legs up a bit and slowly lowered Anakin down, a smile and a little sweat on his face when he was in. “You alright, Anakin?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” he said, and tested lifting himself up and down on Obi-Wan’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Obi-Wan said, “Do that again.”

Anakin did, feeling so warm and full inside. It was unbearable.

“Ah, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, “Perfect, just like that—”

Anakin’s movements became jolty and uneven.

“Here, let me help,” Obi-Wan said, and gripped Anakin’s hips to still him, then start a new rhythm. Anakin only lasted a few seconds of precise, rolling movements before he came. He hid his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder as it happened, and then he was crying and he couldn’t stop it.

“Honey, honey, honey, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked, pushing at Anakin’s shoulders to face him. “What’s wrong, Anakin? Here.” Obi-Wan lifted Anakin up one more time and pulled out of him, then let him sit in his lap again. “You can tell me, Anakin. Something hurt?”

“I came too fast,” he blubbered, big tears rolling down his cheeks. There was the evidence on Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan rubbed his back. “It’s the second time,” Anakin said between sharp breaths, “You barely touched me.”

“Listen, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly, “Last time was meant to be quick. You’re doing just fine for someone your age—better even. Besides, what makes it ‘too fast’ anyway? As long as it feels good to you, I don’t care. This isn’t meant to be a stressful experience for you. Don’t cry.”

“You don’t care?” Anakin asked, hands wiping at his face.

“Nope,” Obi-Wan replied, and took Anakin’s hands and gave them kisses, rubbing at the shiny tears on them.

“But what about you?” he asked, glancing at his hard-on.

“I’m fine. We stop if that’s what you want, remember?”

Anakin took one more uneven breath, tears no longer falling. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked seriously.

“I’m sure.”

“Tell me what you want then.”

Anakin thought about it and moved off of Obi-Wan to lay down on his stomach beside him. Obi-Wan curled a hand around his side and pulled him to the center of the bed before hovering over him. He left feather-light trails over Anakin’s back with his fingertips, soon swooping down over his ass and back up using his knuckles. Anakin let out a giggle. Obi-Wan smiled and leaned down to kiss the side of his face. “Tell me if you get uncomfortable, alright?” he whispered.

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan added more lube to himself and pressed into Anakin, drawing whimpers from him as he drew back and pushed in again. He took it very slow, his mind on _Anakin’s_ state of mind. It seemed clouded, uneasy. Burdened. Anakin muttered something.

“What’s that, Anakin?”

Anakin turned his head to the side again. “I don’t like this position,” he said.

Obi-Wan pulled out of him and turned him over gently. He gathered Anakin into his arms. “I think we should stop,” he announced.

Anakin looked tormented. “No, Father, I just couldn’t breathe very well like that—”

“Shh,” Obi-Wan said, and caressed his face, “It’s okay. I don’t want you worked up over pleasing me.”

Anakin’s chest rose and fell but he still felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Obi-Wan got up and opened a window for him, and then another. He pulled on a robe and gave Anakin the glass of water as he sat on the bed again. Anakin drank the rest of it.

“I think you’re feeling a little anxious,” Obi-Wan told him, taking the glass back.

“Is this how you feel sometimes?” Anakin asked, his brows bent together, muscles tense. “Trapped?”

“Yes. But it will pass. Try to relax. Breathe.”

Anakin frowned. He _was_ breathing, but his chest felt tight. Obi-Wan retrieved a robe for him too and Anakin slipped it on before resting his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly and hummed softly. Anakin gradually felt better. Then Obi-Wan’s cell phone rang.

Anakin jumped. Obi-Wan's fingers trailed over Anakin's face one more time before he got up and dug through his hamper. He found his phone and told Anakin, "It's Rex."

Anakin stayed quiet as he answered it, glad when Obi-Wan joined him on the bed again and pulled him near.

"Come in today?" Obi-Wan said. He glanced at Anakin. “For lab work.”

“Yes,” Rex said, “This case is moving much too slowly for my liking. People are starting to compare me to Cody.”

“Cody?” Obi-Wan repeated. Anakin looked concerned.

“Sorry,” he replied, “It’s just that he had more experience with this sort of thing. He could be intimidating, when he wanted to—”

“Yes, I am aware,” Obi-Wan said.

“I only meant that he’d have more answers by now. Can you come in today? Preferably now?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I told you Anakin is going through something.”

“I know, poor kid. But it will only be harder on him if we drag this out longer.”

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s hand. “I see your point. We’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.”

They hung up and Obi-Wan met Anakin’s piercing stare. “What do we have to do? For the lab work?” Anakin asked.

“Just a cheek swab. So we better brush our teeth well.”

“You think they’d be able to tell…?”

“Maybe. Probably if we’d done more with our mouths.”

Anakin didn’t like the idea.

“It’s going to be alright,” Obi-Wan said, for maybe the hundredth time.

“I love you,” Anakin replied.

“I—” Obi-Wan’s phone rang again. _Love you,_ he mouthed, and answered the phone. “What is it, Rex?”

Someone cleared their throat. “Actually, it’s Principal Palpatine. Is this Mister Kenobi speaking?”

Obi-Wan wanted to groan so badly. “It is. Why are you calling this number?”

“You didn’t respond to the messages on your home phone, so I thought it necessary.”

Obi-Wan palmed his forehead. The school. Always with the school. “I’m sorry, it slipped my mind to call in.”

“Your son will be held accountable for his truancy if he misses any more school this year,” said Principal Palpatine.

“But Anakin has been out for medical reasons. Can’t you excuse him?”

“I need a doctor’s note, which you’ve failed to provide.”

“I can provide one. I understand how important an education is, Mister Palpatine. I wouldn’t keep Anakin from school unless it was necessary.”

“I have been quite concerned about Anakin’s absence lately,” Palpatine replied, “What exactly is wrong with him?”

Obi-Wan hoped the insight would help end the conversation sooner. “He’s depressed,” Obi-Wan said, “and when he’s ready he will be at school.”

“My, I am very sorry to hear that. Please have Anakin take his time. Have a good day, Mister Kenobi.”

“You too,” Obi-Wan said automatically. That was a bit strange for the principal to turn around like that. The line went dead and Obi-Wan hung up. Anakin got up from the bed and went to his room to get dressed. Obi-Wan hopped in the shower. In his office at Coruscant High, Principal Palpatine spun around in his chair. “We went too far,” he said.

Dr. Dooku crossed his arms. “How so?”

“The boy’s depressed! So much for a fighter.”

Dooku leaned against the wall, almost taken aback. “Exactly what result were you expecting? We killed his boyfriend.”

“ _We_ didn’t,” Palpatine reminded him, standing up at his desk. “To answer your question, I expected a little revenge. Bloodshed, at least. You don’t just let a loved one die with powers like that.”

“I’m not sure I knew what you were planning to begin with.”

“I was hoping to separate the strong from the weak.”

“For personal gain? Power over the young? Speak, my friend.”

Palpatine advanced on him, forcing Dooku to look down his long nose at him. “Think bigger, _my friend,”_ said Palpatine, venom in his voice and a glint in his eyes, “How many students do we have here?”

“Three hundred, I believe,” Dooku answered.

“And how many Force-sensitives?”

“A handful. Maybe more.”

“More is right. And how many have formal Jedi training?”

“None.”

“How many think life is awful because they’re teenagers and they have no control?”

Dooku chuckled.

“Exactly. We could sway them to the Dark Side. With your expertise, and my position in this school…”

“And then what?” Dooku challenged.

“When the time comes… we shall see.”

* * *

The lab test with Rex went smoothly and Obi-Wan and Anakin found a message from Dr. Jinn when they got home. He had a patient cancel their 10 o'clock appointment the next day and could have them come in at that time. Obi-Wan called him back to accept the offer.

"Hi, Doctor Jinn, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Ah, hello, Mister Kenobi. Can Anakin come in tomorrow?"

"He can, thank you for calling."

"You're welcome. As for you, I contacted a few other therapists without much luck. If you would like, I can meet with you on the weekends, at my house."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. Anakin popped open a soda and Obi-Wan turned to him, saying, "Maybe lay off the caffeine for now, okay?"

Dr. Jinn laughed slightly. "Mister Kenobi?"

"I'm here, sorry. Why at your house?" Anakin took a sip of the soda and handed Obi-Wan the can.

"Well, the office is closed on the weekends," Dr. Jinn answered, "I can't ask you to pay me if we aren't at the office."

"Oh. Are you sure you want to do all that for me? For free?" he corrected.

"It would be for both you and Anakin. As long as he keeps coming to appointments, I don't mind. Think of it as a two-for-one deal."

Obi-Wan smiled and sipped from the soda. "Thank you, Doctor Jinn. What time should we meet? And what day?"

"What works for you?"

"I'm open."

"So am I. How about Saturday at five p.m.?"

"That sounds perfect. See you then."

"See you then."

Obi-Wan hung up and sat at the kitchen table with Anakin. He passed the soda to him and Anakin drank some more. They sat quietly for a while, not saying much.

"So you're going to the dance with Ahsoka," Obi-Wan started.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "It's been forever since I've seen her. She asked me awhile back." He passed the soda to Obi-Wan and he sipped it.

"You think she likes you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I think she wants to go as friends."

"When is the dance?"

Anakin thought about it, then checked his calendar. "This Saturday."

"That's exciting," Obi-Wan said, "Your first dance. You want to see what I was thinking you could wear?"

Anakin shrugged.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, and waved him over.

Anakin stood and followed Obi-Wan upstairs. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a few hangers. He laid them out on the bed. There was a long maroon-colored tunic of a sturdy material with sleeves, and a black vest surcoat that was uniquely cut, with a blueish hue. It would end at the top of Anakin's knees, with a split in the front and the back that would show the maroon tunic. Anakin smiled. "I'm starting to think you like dressing me up, Father."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "I do. This isn't even the best part though." He turned to his wardrobe and pulled out a royal blue velvet cloak. He took it off the hanger and let Anakin gather it in his arms.

"It's so soft," Anakin said, and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Will you try it on?" Obi-Wan asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan smiled and took the hanger out of the maroon tunic. Anakin discarded his robes and put it on, and Obi-Wan tugged the surcoat over Anakin's head and smoothed it out. Obi-Wan held up a finger before Anakin could put on the cloak and went to his wardrobe to retrieve two black gloves from the bottom drawer. Anakin put them on over the sleeves of his tunic. Finally, Obi-Wan helped him into the heavy cloak and they stood before the mirror.

"Wow," Anakin mouthed.

"Wow, indeed. I didn't get to wear this too often. Special occasions only. It looks brand new, don't you think?"

Anakin turned around and watched the cloak whirl, the leather of his gloves creaking as he closed and opened his hands. "It's awesome. I just need a lightsaber,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan laughed.

"I think there's a pocket in the cloak if you do take one," he said.

Anakin checked. Even the pocket was soft. "Thank you, Father. I'm... sorry about earlier."

"Don't be. This is all still new for you. It's new for me too, in a lot of ways."

"Do you think we should take a break?" he asked.

Obi-Wan tried to keep his frown under control. "If that is what you want."

Anakin hugged him and said, "I don't want a break."

Obi-Wan held him, silently relieved.

"It's important to me," Anakin told him.

"I know, sweetheart. I'll try to make the next time special."

"It's always special."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I think we should do it in all the motel rooms," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan moved to face him. "That's a lot of sheets to clean," he teased.

Anakin grinned. "I'm serious."

"Most of them are occupied right now," Obi-Wan said.

"It doesn't have to be right now."

"We'd have to be sneaky. And quiet," Obi-Wan said, thinking of the windows on the outside of the rooms.

"You aren't saying no," Anakin pointed out.

"I'm not saying no," Obi-Wan responded. Anakin scoffed, his grin soon returning.

* * *

They went to bed a few hours later. Obi-Wan held Anakin close to him, Anakin's back to his chest, his mouth to Anakin's hair. He nuzzled in close and felt Anakin breathe in time with him. They fell asleep to darkness.

Anakin woke with a scream. Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he turned on the lamp beside him. "Anakin?" he called.

Anakin was drenched in a cold sweat from head to toe. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He turned to Obi-Wan with fear in his eyes. An awful sense of foreboding overcame him and he moaned like death.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, clutching at his arm, “What is it? Was it a nightmare?”

He was unable to speak with his voice caught in his throat.

Obi-Wan pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay now. You’re safe. It wasn’t real.”

Anakin wrenched out of his grasp and cried, “It was!”

Obi-Wan moved Anakin’s wet curls out of his eyes and told him, “Take a breath. I’m going to get you some water.”

“No!” Anakin shrieked, “Don’t leave me with him!”

Obi-Wan stilled and turned back to Anakin, one foot on the floor. Carefully, he said, “It was a dream. No one is here but me. Look.” Anakin took heavy breaths as he looked around the room. “We’re in our house, in our bedroom,” Obi-Wan stated, “It’s two a.m. and you’re safe.”

Anakin gave in to the tears, his body shivering. He felt helpless. Obi-Wan wrapped him in a blanket and sat with him on the bed.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened in the dream?”

Anakin shook his head.

“Let me help you,” Obi-Wan insisted, “Let’s talk through it.”

Anakin raised his gaze and met Obi-Wan’s.

“Start at the beginning,” Obi-Wan prompted.

He took an uneven breath, his fingers rigid around the blanket. “I was in the hospital,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan waited quietly.

“My arms were tied down with these thick leather straps…” Anakin looked at them now to see if the restraints had vanished. They had. “Like I was insane,” he said.

“And then what happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I called for you,” Anakin explained, “But you didn’t come. I couldn’t get free. I couldn’t use the Force.”

“I’m here now,” Obi-Wan said.

“There was more.”

Obi-Wan listened as Anakin recalled his dream.

“Mister Clovis came. And he—he—I—” Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan. “I couldn’t stop him.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, and cupped his hand to his cheek so he’d face him, “You are safe with me. It wasn’t real.”

“It felt real.”

Obi-Wan’s face crumpled. “Have you come into contact with him since last time?”

“No,” Anakin said.

“Is there… Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No!”

“I wouldn’t ever place the blame on you, Anakin. I just need to make sure.”

“I haven’t seen him since,” Anakin swore.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Have you had this dream before?” he asked.

“Not this dream,” Anakin said. “But another like it.”

“Hmm.”

“ _Hmm?”_ Anakin repeated.

Obi-Wan held both of Anakin’s hands. “I want you to tell Doctor Jinn about your dream.”

“I couldn’t,” Anakin said, horrified.

“You can. Just tell him what you told me. He said your medication might have side effects. And if it’s not that, maybe he can find a way to make the dreams stop.”

Anakin took a shaky breath.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and laid down with him, his hands making soothing motions over Anakin’s back. He whispered sweet words by his ear. “I love you, Anakin. You’re safe with me. You know I wouldn’t ever hurt you. I’d never want to hurt you… Loving you is a gift. I hope you know how much I love you. I’d do anything to protect you. Anything…”

Anakin fell asleep to the rumble of his voice. Obi-Wan’s worry was only alleviated by the warmth of Anakin’s body on top of him.

* * *

In the morning, the two had an average breakfast before getting ready for Anakin’s appointment with Dr. Jinn. Obi-Wan didn’t have the energy to make something special, although he wanted to bring a smile to Anakin’s face. The boy had dark rings under his eyes. First too much sleep, now not enough…

Dr. Jinn welcomed them into his office once more, and they sat in the usual spots, but with Obi-Wan a little closer to Anakin on the sofa. They skipped the tea this time.

“It’s nice to see you again, Anakin,” Dr. Jinn said. “It’s only been a few days since you’ve started taking your medication, but I wanted to ask if you’ve noticed any difference.”

“Nothing, really,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan gave him a nudge.

Dr. Jinn noticed. “If you’ve had any changes in your thoughts, please tell me. This kind of drug can sometimes be more detrimental than helpful in young people.”

Anakin fidgeted with his fingers. “Well, I was feeling kind of anxious yesterday. Father helped me figure out what it was.”

“That’s good that your father helped you. Did it last for a long period of time?”

“No,” Anakin said, “I only felt bad for a little while. But later I had a nightmare.”

“I see,” said Dr. Jinn, “Was it very vivid?”

“Yeah. It felt real to me.”

Dr. Jinn’s lips curled down at the edges for a moment, Anakin’s unease palpable in the room. “Would you like to tell me about the dream, Anakin?”

Anakin rubbed his eyes till he saw spots. “I don’t want to, but…” Obi-Wan put his hand at the back of Anakin’s neck and rubbed slowly. Anakin took a breath. “In the dream I was insane, and I was strapped down. My English teacher came and… he used me.”

Dr. Jinn stroked the hair on his chin, concern in his brow. He lowered his voice a fraction and asked, “Have you been raped?”

“No,” Anakin said quickly, but he’d expected the question, more or less.

“Have you been touched without your consent?”

“Yes,” Anakin admitted, his voice all tight. Obi-Wan’s eyes trailed over him, full of worry.

“By your English teacher?” Dr. Jinn asked.

“Yes.”

“By anyone else?”

“No.”

“Mister Kenobi,” Dr. Jinn started, then paused to gather his thoughts, “Did you know about this?”

Obi-Wan moved to hold Anakin’s hand as he answered, “Yes. Mister Clovis was arrested at one point, but now he’s back at Anakin’s high school. The principal is aware, but for whatever reason, Mister Clovis continues to work at Coruscant High…”

Dr. Jinn nodded and turned to Anakin. “I think that your dream, while vivid, is not so much a result of the medication as it is a reaction to a real, reasonable fear you have. Have you had dreams like this before?”

“One.”

“Was it also vivid?”

“Parts of it were. The edges of the dream were blurry, if that makes sense.”

“Are you Force-sensitive, Anakin?”

Anakin tightened his grip around Obi-Wan’s hand.

“I am,” said Dr. Jinn. “I only ask because there’s a possibility that the dream is not a dream, but a vision.”

“A vision?” Anakin asked. He sounded like he was going to cry.

“Don’t despair, Anakin. The future is always in motion. But with this knowledge, if it is a vision, you can prepare for such an attempt. Do you know any self-defense?”

“Some,” Anakin replied, uneasy.

“And can you use the Force?”

Anakin raised his arms and lifted every object in the room, save the seats underneath them. Obi-Wan’s eyes went a little wide. _Anakin…_

He set down the plants, teapot, and various desk items, including the desk. It made a loud thud.

Dr. Jinn cleared his throat awkwardly. “Very good,” he said. “Use the Force when it is necessary. However, I think the surest end to your dreams would be to keep Mister Clovis far away from you.”

“You think a restraining order would be enough?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Perhaps. It would likely keep him out of the school.”

Anakin gave a sigh and leaned into Obi-Wan. Dr. Jinn held a small smile. After a moment, he said, “As for your anxiety, Anakin, it’s possible it will go away as you get used to the medication. If it doesn’t, or if it gets worse, let me know and we’ll try something else. Okay?”

Anakin nodded. He had so much to think about. But at least there was some hope now.

“In the meantime, I’d suggest keeping your stress levels low, and talk to your father or me if something feels wrong.”

“I will,” Anakin said, “Thank you, Doctor Jinn.”

“You’re very welcome. Stay safe.” He stood and they said their goodbyes. Obi-Wan caught Dr. Jinn’s arm before walking through the door.

“Thank you,” he said again, as appreciative as the first time.

Dr. Jinn smiled gently as Obi-Wan pulled his hand away. “I’ll be seeing you on Saturday, correct?”

“Yes. Somehow it slipped my mind, but I don’t have your address.”

Dr. Jinn laughed. “Silly me. One second.” He went to his desk and wrote his address on a sheet of notebook paper, before returning to Obi-Wan. Anakin watched them closely. “Here it is,” Dr. Jinn said.

“Thanks. Oh, and I need a doctor’s note for Anakin. I’ve been keeping him home since... Since I called you the first time.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.”

Anakin stepped back into the office and caught Obi-Wan’s attention, his face showing his displeasure.

“What’s wrong, Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered.

“It’s nothing,” Anakin muttered.

“Tell me later.”

Dr. Jinn came back with the doctor’s note and handed it to Obi-Wan. They parted with the usual goodbyes and Obi-Wan held Anakin’s hand again as they walked to the elevator. “Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” he asked.

Anakin faced him as the elevator doors closed and held his other hand as well. “You’re going to his house on Saturday,” he said.

“And?”

“The dance is on Saturday. And I want you all to myself, before and after.”

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin played with their hands, his face all mopey. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t realize that before. But I’ll help you get dressed, and then we can practice dancing…” Obi-Wan swayed a little, and Anakin dropped one hand in favor of Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan curled an arm around his back and rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder a moment before the elevator doors dinged and they separated. “Also…” Anakin said.

They left the elevator and headed for the health center’s front doors. “Also?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You don’t… like Doctor Jinn, do you?”

“I like him fine. He’s helping you.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, then, “No, honey, I love _you._ No one else. I’m thankful for Doctor Jinn because of what he’s doing for you, but that doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him.”

“Alright,” Anakin said.

“Believe me?” They got in their car just as the sky began to drizzle.

“Uh huh,” Anakin replied, “but I want you to prove it to me.”

Obi-Wan started driving towards home. “How, my dear?”

“Make love to me.”

“When we get home?”

“No, now.”

Obi-Wan slowed the car and pulled over. “This car has windows, Anakin,” he said authoritatively.

“It has seats in the back, too.”

Obi-Wan looked incredulous. “We can’t risk getting caught. We can’t.”

Anakin looked at him with stubborn eyes.

“No,” Obi-Wan said. “If you want me to when we get home, fine. But not here.”

Anakin’s face twisted into one that held back tears.                            

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan spilled, “I wish things were different. It’s been so hard for you lately. But try to be strong. I know you can. Come here.”

Anakin leaned in and Obi-Wan gave him a kiss.

“Trust me,” he said, “And trust my love for you. There’s nothing that could pull us apart.”

Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard. His eyes were sad. He nodded.

Obi-Wan nodded back and they drove home.

* * *

Anakin took some time to rest and watch a holovid while Obi-Wan looked into how to file a restraining order. It wasn’t an instant process. He went to the court house and secured a temporary restraining order until they could have a court date, two weeks later. They would have to be patient.

When Obi-Wan got home, he supposed the motel guests needed attention again, and called Anakin out to help. They would change the sheets, take out the trash, and make sure the bathroom amenities were stocked. Obi-Wan had Anakin push the cart with the towels and various cleaning items as he knocked on Room 1. “Housekeeping,” he called.

“Father,” Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and unlocked the door, since there was no answer inside. They stripped the bed and made it again with fresh sheets. Anakin bagged up the small trash cans as Obi-Wan cleaned the bathroom. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan called.

“Yeah?” Anakin was dusting the nightstands.

“Hand me two towels and some toilet paper, please,” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin went to the cart and retrieved the requested items. Obi-Wan put them on their respective racks and soon the room was ready. They moved on to Room 2 and repeated the routine. Obi-Wan called for the bathroom supplies again.

Anakin returned with two towels and two toilet paper rolls. “These are the last ones,” he said, holding out the rolls.

“They can’t be. Did you check under the towels?”

Anakin went to the cart and came back to Obi-Wan, squatted by the sink and scrubbing at a weird stain. “There’s none under the towels,” he said.

Obi-Wan stood and took off his cleaning gloves. “Alright, I’ll run to the store. Will you start the next room for me?”

“Sure,” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smiled and grabbed Anakin’s waist before leaving nibbling kisses along his neck. Anakin giggled. Obi-Wan pulled back and said, “Here’s the keys. I’ll be back soon.” He gave Anakin the room keys and left.

Anakin watched him drive off before gathering the cleaning supplies together, throwing them on the cart, and then heading to Room 3. He left the door ajar with the cart outside as he went to work. First, strip the sheets. Anakin tossed the pillows to the side of the room for washing. Then he pulled off the blankets and took a set of sheets from the cart to make the bed. He stretched the fitted sheet all around the bed without too much difficulty, since Obi-Wan showed him which corner the tag should go in. As he tucked the next sheet in, he felt something underneath the mattress. Anakin pulled it out.

It was a black band, a wide strip of synthleather with a clasp in the back. It was worn on the inside, and curled in a circle now that it was free of the confines of the mattress. An image flashed in Anakin’s mind, and then it stayed there as Anakin’s fingernails dug into the band. Elan in his arms, soaked in blood. But no band around his neck.

Anakin put the band around his own neck, something dark and dangerous burning like embers in his heart. He made the bed and took the cart back to the motel office, then turned around and entered Room 3. He closed the door and sat in the chair across from it, lightsaber in hand.

At the store, Obi-Wan gradually remembered everything they needed at the house and for the motel. Toilet paper, milk, bread, paper towels, pancake mix, shampoo, laundry detergent... The list went on and on.

Anakin waited. And waited. Finally, he heard a voice next door, in Room 2. The mattress creaked once, and there was another, higher voice before the door closed and there was silence. Anakin heard the key turning in the door before him. He stood and ignited his lightsaber as it opened. Zam Wesell's hand flew to her blaster.

"Drop it," Anakin said, his lightsaber raised.

She held up her hand and slowly set the blaster down. Anakin held out his hand and the blaster came to it. He put it in his belt and ordered, “Shut the door behind you.”

Zam did, and held up her hands again. She wore a human face and rose-colored lipstick. “What do you want? And who are you?” she asked, the second question coming belatedly.

Anakin stepped closer, lightsaber pointed at her neck. “I think you know exactly who I am.”

She shook her head, backing up against the door. Anakin only stepped closer.

“You’re a changeling, aren’t you?” he whispered.

“Clawdite is the word you’re looking for,” Zam said.

Anakin held the blade close to her face. “Same thing,” he spat. “How did you get this?” He tucked his thumb underneath the band around his neck.

Zam paled. “I found it in the parking lot.”

“Liar,” Anakin accused, his voice still shockingly hushed. “Why would you keep it under your mattress? Why would you _hide_ it? You killed him!”

Zam turned her head to shout and Anakin struck her over the head with his lightsaber hilt and shoved her to the floor. She tried to regain her footing and Anakin stood over her, the lightsaber pointed at her nose now. She froze.

“Show me how you did it,” Anakin said.

“What?”

“How you killed Elan! How you got close enough to him! He could sense danger, you know! So how did you do it?” Anakin’s arm shook.

Zam eyed the blaster on Anakin’s belt. Anakin moved the blade and burned a hole through her hand. She shrieked, her body transforming back to its natural form for an instant.

Anakin leaned over her and demanded, “Show. Me.”

In the next second, Anakin was looking at himself. A perfect rendition, from shape to color to clothes, except for the horrible red eyes that glared up at him and glowed unnaturally. Like red eyes in a photograph.

Anakin let out a cry and stabbed her again, in the shoulder. She yelled in pain and knocked him off his feet with a sweep of her legs. Anakin landed on his behind and Zam made a run for the door, but Anakin held out his hand and dragged her back with the Force. He pinned her to the wall and ignited his lightsaber once more. She still wore his face.

“You should die like he did,” Anakin said, “A hundred stab wounds. No blood left in your body to keep you alive. It’s too bad you’d die before I could do all that, with this.” He sent his lightsaber through her other arm, leaving empty, bloody space in its place. Zam’s face contorted in pain, fluttering between Anakin’s and her own green, wide-eyed one.

“Stop,” she begged, now wearing Elan’s face. Anakin was only filled with more rage.

“Did you stop as Elan cried out? As he bled to death? While you used my face? He loved me! He loved me even afterwards!” Anakin slashed the blade across her mouth as she tried to say something.

“It wasn’t personal,” Zam slurred, green lips torn and bleeding, “I was hired!”

Anakin held her against the wall tighter. “By who?” he yelled.

A blaster bolt came through the window and shot Zam Wesell in the head. She slumped in Anakin’s hold, then fell to the floor as he stepped back, eyes wide.

A blue-skinned, red-eyed man entered the room, a smoking blaster in his hand. Anakin adjusted his stance, fear mixing with his hate. “Drop the blaster,” he said.

“I don’t think so, kid,” said the man in a voice thick like radio static. “You just cost me one of my best bounty hunters.”

“ _Bounty_ hunters?” Anakin repeated. Who would pay to kill Elan? Was it this freak?

“This blaster ain’t for killing deer,” the man said, and stepped closer. Anakin shoved him back, his hand outstretched.

“A Jedi, are you? You look a bit young, kid. Why don’t you power that down and have a chat with me?”

“No thanks,” Anakin said, “Just tell me who she was working for.”

“Can’t. That’s the whole point of the gig, and the whole point of this.” He turned his blaster to the side so Anakin could see. His finger was still on the trigger.

“Tell me, and I won’t kill you,” Anakin advised.

“It’s the other way around,” the man drawled, and fired off several bolts. Anakin reflected them back with his lightsaber, but none of them hit their target. “Impressive,” he said, stepping closer. “I think you might actually be worth something. Your daddy own this motel?”

Anakin grimaced and shifted the angle of his lightsaber. “No,” he said.

“He does,” the man declared, unafraid, a grin on his lips. “I’ve seen you before. What’s your name?”

“Anakin Kenobi,” he told him, emphasis on each syllable.

“Nice to meet you, Anakin Kenobi. I’m Cad Bane.” And with that he grabbed Anakin’s wrist and sent a shock through him. The lightsaber fell and Anakin blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Obi-Wan loaded the groceries into the trunk of his car, then checked his watch and let out a sigh. He'd been gone a lot longer than he'd hoped. He got in his car and felt his phone buzz as soon as he started the engine. It was Sheriff Rex. Obi-Wan answered it.

"Hi, Rex," Obi-Wan said.

"Hi," he replied, sounding unsure. "I'm calling about the DNA results."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, we're noticing a strange pattern here. Every scrap of evidence we have matches you or Anakin. Mostly Anakin."

"Uh huh," Obi-Wan said, focused on not hitting pedestrians as he exited the parking lot.

"All the evidence, Obi-Wan. Every lifted fingerprint. Every piece of hair. Even the estimated height of the attacker."

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. He said, "You must have missed something. Anakin was with me the entire evening. I—I even went to the store with him. We have the receipt. And surely he's on the cameras there."

"I sure hope so, Obi-Wan. Chances are getting slimmer that we'll find a piece of evidence that doesn't match you two."

"Why?"

"Because we have the evidence we have. Elan has long since been cleaned up. So has your front entryway. And the staircase."

Obi-Wan wanted to close his eyes at the bloodstained memories. He said, "Please, Rex—keep searching. You can do another sweep through the house. Anakin is innocent."

"There was one other thing I wanted to tell you," Rex replied.

Obi-Wan listened to him as he pulled into the gravel parking lot of the motel. The window of Room 3 was broken and the cleaning cart was put away. Anakin was nowhere in sight.

"I have to call you back, Rex," Obi-Wan said. He hung up before Rex could get another word in and snuck over to the motel office. It was locked. He peered in through the window. No Anakin. He pulled out his phone again to call Anakin. It rang and rang, and went to voicemail. _Hello, there. It’s Anakin, and I’ll call you back._ Obi-Wan began to tense, his thoughts buzzing through the worst scenarios. His phone jumped in his hand and he answered it swiftly. "Anakin?"

"Is this the motel owner?" came a rough, strange voice.

Obi-Wan clutched the phone. Who was that? Who had Anakin's phone? He demanded, "Where's Anakin? Let me talk to him—"

"Shut up and listen. You can talk to him once you follow my instructions.  _All_  of them. Go to motel room three. Now."

Obi-Wan did. He twisted the knob slowly and entered upon a ghastly sight. He stepped back with a gasp, sickness swirling in his stomach.

"Your boy made a mess. Clean it up, will you?"

Obi-Wan's heart beat incessantly in his ears. "How?" he asked.

"I don't care. Do a good job for your boy's sake. Next, I want you to deposit fifty thousand credits into this bank account. Ready?"

Obi-Wan dove for a pen but found it missing from the nightstand.

"Blood always works," said the voice on the phone.

Obi-Wan grimaced and rushed over to the Clawdite on the floor. She'd been unmistakably burned by a lightsaber. The wounds had torn around her mouth. Obi-Wan ran his fingers along the tears and painted numbers on the motel wall.

"Good. Clean the mess, deposit the money. Don't go to the cops. Anakin will pay the price if you do."

"Please let me talk to him now," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Money first, Mister Kenobi. Time's a ticking for your son."

The line went dead and Obi-Wan was left staring at a corpse in a destroyed motel room. He glanced at the broken window and strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He dialed Padmé.

"I'm a little busy right now," Padmé started.

"Listen, Padmé. Anakin's been kidnapped."

" _What?"_  Padmé asked, panic edging into her voice.

"He's been kidnapped! Tell Rex, but don't put out an alert, okay? He said he'd hurt Anakin if I went to the cops."

"Who said? Who kidnapped him?"

"I don't know. I was on the phone with him. Can you track Anakin's cell phone?"

"I think so. Sheriff!" she called.

"I have a bank account number too—"

"He wants money?"

"Fifty thousand credits. Blast!"

"What?"                                               

"The number's on the wall."

"What do you mean?"

"I— I'll text you the number. I think he could see me, wherever he was. There's a big mess here at the motel that I have to take care of."

"A mess? You're worried about a mess?"

"I don't have time to explain. Send out a search team. Discreetly. No uniforms."

"Alright," Padmé said. Obi-Wan hung up and splashed some water on his face and amped up his breathing. If the kidnapper could see him as he left the bathroom, that's who they'd see. A father about to break down. Obi-Wan glanced out the broken window and stripped the bed of its sheets and blankets. He laid them out on the floor and dragged Zam Wesell's body to the center of them. She left thin trails of blood. Obi-Wan wrapped her up in a bundle of sheets and blankets, wondering what could have possessed Anakin to do this. He'd left him to clean! Clean! Maybe it was self-defense. Judging by the wounds, Anakin either had terrible aim or he was trying to torture her. Except here, on her forehead... That looked like a blaster wound. Obi-Wan covered her face and carried the body into the bathroom. He set her down in the tub and pulled the shower curtain around her. Then he copied the bank account number into his phone, texted it to Padmé, and locked up the room with the ring of keys Anakin had left on the floor. He called Anakin's cell phone. It didn't ring. It said,  _The number you have reached is not in service. This is a recorded message._

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with fingers so tense they hurt. He got in his car and called again. He heard the same stupid message.  _Anakin! Where are you?_ he wondered.

He didn't get an answer.

* * *

Aurra Sing snatched the phone out of Bane’s hand and crushed it under her foot.

“Hey,” he growled.

“You talked too long,” she said.

Cad Bane turned his back to her, the coattails of his brown jacket whirling. He started walking through the forest. “Now we don’t have his number,” he remarked.

Aurra caught up to him and said, “We can just ask the kid.”

“As long as he talks.”

“He didn’t look that tough to me,” Aurra said, her gray lips pulling to one corner.

“He might surprise you,” was all Cad said in reply.

They hiked far from the motel, or Aurra’s cabin, or any identifiable place nearby. They came upon a wide field of grass turned yellow in the cold. There was a rectangular metal box in the center of the it.

Cad was first to stride up to the box. He banged on the metal with his knuckles. “Kid! You awake in there?”

“Let me out!” Anakin yelled.

Cad peered at him through the slots in the box. “No one can hear you out here,” he said, “so save your voice.”

“I can’t breathe!” Anakin cried.

Cad looked at Aurra, who shrugged. “We’ll let you out if you answer our questions,” he told him.

 _We?_ Anakin pounded on the walls of the box. “Please!” he called.

Cad nodded at Aurra and she put a hand over her blaster. He unlocked the box and pulled Anakin upright, the boy’s hands still bound together tightly. He really was breathing hard. Cad shoved him Aurra’s way and she caught him in her arms, an incredulous look on her face.

“Calm him down,” said Cad, “You’re better at that sort of thing.”

She scoffed. Anakin wiggled out of her hold and tried to run, falling when his numb legs refused to hold him. Aurra knelt beside him, cunning smile on her face. “You’ve got to relax, kid. This…” She waved her hand around, “ _panic_ isn’t doing you any favors.”

Anakin glared at her and tried to sit up. He looked Aurra over, thinking that even with her snow-white skin and an antenna in her head, she wasn’t as menacing as Cad Bane was, with his hollow cheeks and pupil-less eyes. Aurra took a water bottle out of her pack and held it out to Anakin, but soon realized his tied wrists were going to make it too difficult for him. She moved closer and held the bottle to his lips. Anakin set his jaw.

"Drink," she said.

He turned his head.

"What, you think there's something in it?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Picky little thing, isn't he?" Cad said.

"Look." Aurra took a sip. "Now drink."

Anakin relented. He felt better the second the water touched his throat. Aurra took the bottle away from him all too soon. Anakin shied away as Cad knelt by his other side. "You promised us some answers," Cad said. 

"What's the question?" Anakin replied, his voice half-raw.

"What's your daddy's phone number?"

"Why do you care?" Anakin spat.

Cad smacked him upside the head. "Answers, not sass. I have very little patience."

Anakin was worried about Obi-Wan now.

"Fine. Let's put him back in the box," Cad decided.

That was the last thing Anakin wanted. "No!" he blurted, "I know his number!" Anakin told them.

"Thanks, kid," Cad drawled, hoisting Anakin off the ground. Anakin struggled wildly, yelling, "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry, honey," Aurra said, stroking his face before Cad threw him down into the box, "It was nice meeting you."

Anakin cried and screamed for help. The two bounty hunters walked away without remorse. It was time to get a prepaid phone and make some calls.

* * *

Obi-Wan's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, it's Rex. We've got a team heading out to the motel, no uniforms. Where are you now?"

"I'm just outside the motel. There's some tracks heading to the tree line—"

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. You need to be careful. Let us look for him," Rex insisted.

"I—I can't, Rex. He's my son, my baby—"

"It's not safe for you. We tracked the phone call to the motel."

"I can handle myself," Obi-Wan replied, and hung up. He took his lightsaber out of his robe and pulled his hood on as it started to rain once more. His phone rang again. "Hello?" he answered quickly.

"Have you done as I asked?" came the same warped voice.

"I cleaned the mess. No one will know. I'm on my way to the bank now," Obi-Wan lied, stepping carefully over branches and leaves so as not to make too much noise.

"Very good, Mister Kenobi. I have a request to make."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My partner's gettin' greedy. Put one hundred thousand credits into the bank account."

"I don't have that much money."

"Do you want Anakin's frozen toes dropped on your doorstep?"

Obi-Wan felt the color leave his cheeks. "No," he said, "You'll get your credits."

"Thanks." The phone clicked. Obi-Wan texted Padmé, his hands shaking. Several painstaking seconds passed as he tried to make the text legible. _Two kidnappers. Anakin's somewhere cold. Maybe outside._

 _We're almost there,_  she replied.  _Wait for us._

Obi-Wan looked around agitatedly.  _You'll catch up,_  he typed, and clicked send. He followed the shallow footprints left in the mud.

* * *

Anakin let the rain pour through the slots of the box and into his mouth. Thank the Force! He could relax a little if he was able to speak. He drank what he could and called for help again. Thunder cracked over him, booming loudly. Anakin's spirit dropped. No one could hear him. He'd already tried to loosen his bonds and came up with sore, bloody wrists. He couldn't move more than an inch in any direction. He was trapped.

Anakin tried to calm down, just lay there. Obi-Wan would find him. He would, Anakin assured himself, and soon. Anakin saw lightning flash overhead as the rain strengthened and gushed over his face.

 _No,_  he thought,  _no, no, I'm going to die at any moment! I'm going to get electrocuted. Or drowned. Or electrocuted and then drowned!_

The water continued to fill the box. Anakin kicked and writhed but he couldn't get the box open. The water was all around him, soaking him, choking him. Anakin couldn't breathe. Only a key could save him. Or a lightsaber...

Anakin saw blue before his eyes. It was Obi-Wan! It had to be! His vision burned white and then Anakin found himself in the desert.  _Come to Daddy!_ he heard.  _You can do it!_

Anakin toddled forward and fell into Obi-Wan's large hands. At least they looked big compared to Anakin's baby ones. Obi-Wan picked him up and kissed him.  _My baby boy's getting so good at walking! Good job, Anakin! Let's show Mommy..._

Anakin saw Shmi's beautiful face come into view and give him a kiss.  _Mommy's so proud of you, Ani!_

 _Mom, can you help me with my homework_? Padmé called.

Obi-Wan shifted to kiss Shmi, still holding little Anakin. They watched her go back into the house.

The memory cut suddenly and Anakin felt the rain all around him again. "No! Come back, come back..." he called out. He closed his eyes.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan tucking him and Padmé into bed, his eyes red. Shmi had died. Anakin reached for Obi-Wan, silently pleading,  _Stay with us._  He did. It was warm in the little bed.

They played again in Naboo. It was hide and seek. Anakin dove behind a thick tree trunk and stayed very still.

 _I found you!_ Obi-Wan cheered, coming around the tree and tickling Anakin's sides. Anakin burst into laughter. The park washed away and Anakin was in his old bedroom, listening to Obi-Wan's muffled cries. Sometimes when it was late at night he could hear him sighing. Moaning. He didn't mind, his father was usually very quiet—but now, oh now, it was actual tears. He was hurting. Anakin turned on his side and tried to tune it out.

 _If you hear shouting, I want you to go to your room,_  Obi-Wan told him.

 _I'm not a kid anymore,_  Anakin said _, I don't care if you fight._

Something in his eyes said it was more than that.

_Asajj! Stop! Please!_

Anakin walked into the kitchen. Ventress had Obi-Wan pinned against the counter, silver knife glinting at his neck.  _Stop trying to change me, Obi-Wan. This is who I am!_  She slashed across his upper arm.

Obi-Wan cried out. Anakin saw the blood seep into his sleeve, down his arm.  _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—_

_You should be!_

She cut into his thigh. Obi-Wan made a garbled sound of pain, and caught Anakin's line of sight as he breathed in again.

_Go to your room, Anakin! Go!_

Ventress turned to look at him.  _Leave us be,_ she said coolly, _Obi-Wan needs to learn his lesson._  She pressed her thumb into the cut on his thigh.

 _Anakin!_  he cried.  _Please go!_

Anakin was frozen in place.

Ventress leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan's tearstained face, the knife grazing across his arm again. He closed his eyes.  _Anakin..._

 _Who's in charge here?_ she asked.

 _You are,_ he moaned.

_Who does everything I ask?_

_I do!_

_But you didn't!_  She sliced into his arm in the same spot. Obi-Wan sobbed. Anakin outstretched his arm and the china cabinet came crashing down on her. Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin stood very still. The house was quiet.

Obi-Wan slid off the counter and carefully stepped around the cabinet. There was blood pooling on the tile. He shuddered, one last sob working its way through him. _Anakin,_ he called.

Anakin didn’t answer.

Obi-Wan came closer, a hand clamped to his upper arm. _Anakin?_

Anakin looked right through him. Obi-Wan wiped his face and guided Anakin to his room. _It’s going to be alright,_ he said, _Just go to sleep._

He tucked Anakin in, and ran his hand over his open, staring eyes. Anakin saw blackness.

He awoke with a desperate gasp and saw daylight, just a pale sliver through the clouds. The rain had stopped after flooding the box with an inch of water. Anakin shivered. He couldn’t feel his hands. Or his toes. But he was alive.

* * *

Obi-Wan thought he heard a voice as he snuck through the forest. He crouched down behind a tree and listened.

"Did he put the money in yet?"

"I can't tell! The holonet on this phone is terrible!"

Obi-Wan readied himself, a twig snapping under his shifted weight.

Just then someone came around the corner and hit him in the head with a heavy branch. Obi-Wan was out cold.

"Idiot," Cad growled, dropping the branch with a thud, "Now we gotta do something to the kid."

"We don't have to," Aurra said, "We can just say we did."

"Hm." Cad scanned the area for others. "Something tells me that won't be enough for him."

Aurra followed him as he weaved through the trees. "What do you suggest?"

"Cut off his toes, like I said before."

"No," Aurra replied.

"Fingers?"

"No!"

"What's got you liking kids so much, huh? You got a bun in the oven?"

She stopped and glared at him. Cad's lips parted. His eyes dropped to her stomach, her orange jumpsuit not revealing any bump.

"You should have told me," he said, walking once more.

"So you could fire me?" she returned.

"Well, it's interferin’ with the job!" Aurra knew just how to get his blood pumping.

"It is not,” she reasoned, “A dead hostage isn't going to get you any money."

Cad waved a dismissive hand. "Couple a missing fingers ain't gonna kill him."

"Please, Cad, don't."

He glanced at her underneath his wide-brimmed hat. They were almost to the road again. "Fine," he spat. "But you've gone soft. You're not coming with me on the next job."

"Fine," Aurra replied. She’d rather work by herself anyway. They crossed the road and got in Aurra's car, then drove to her cabin. They'd left deeper tracks this time. If anyone followed them, they wouldn't find Anakin.

* * *

Rex found Obi-Wan slumped by a tree. He knelt by him and cradled his head. "Obi-Wan, wake up. Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan groaned. There was a small patch of blood in his wet hair. Rex called for a medic. Hopefully they hadn't spread too far out from him to hear.

Padmé was the one who came to help. "Dad," she said, brown eyes wide.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes groggily.

"Hey," Rex said, smiling a little, "Can you stand?"

Obi-Wan got to his feet with Rex's help.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked, a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied, "Did you find Anakin?"

"No, but we found you," Rex informed.

Obi-Wan felt the worry he'd been repressing swell in him.

"We're going to find him," Padmé swore. "Did you see the kidnappers?"

"No," Obi-Wan said. "But I was following their tracks."

"There's some here," Padmé said, and pointed to the muddy depressions in the ground.

"Those look fresh," Rex replied.

"I..." Obi-Wan started, "I think they were leaving him, not going to him." His phone rang. The sound was beginning to send a jolt through him each time. "Hello?"

"Father!" Anakin cried.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. Rex spoke into his comlink and told the station to track the call.

"Your boy's about to lose a finger," the voice said. "Maybe five."

"No, no, no!" Anakin screeched. "Stop! Please!"

"Don't!" Obi-Wan yelled, "I'll do anything!"

"Do what I told you to do. In the meantime, I'll be having fun with your boy..."

Anakin screamed. The call ended.

Obi-Wan was horrified. He started running back to the motel.

"Obi-Wan! Wait!" Rex called.

"I have to give him what he wants—"

"We need you here in case he calls again!" Rex countered.

Obi-Wan whirled around and said, "They're torturing him!" His breath came heavy. How could Rex not understand that?

Rex strode up to him and held his shoulders. Calmly, he said, "Anakin will make it. He's strong. But once you give them the credits, they won't have a reason to keep him alive."

Obi-Wan shivered. Padmé called them over. "I think I found the old tracks," she said.

"Come on," Rex said, "Let's find Anakin."

* * *

Anakin watched the hunting knife stop just a centimeter above his fingers. Aurra had her arms around him, keeping him relatively still as Cad held his arm out over the metal box, like a chopping block. Anakin wrenched his wrist out of Cad's grasp and cried. Aurra held him closer.

"Shut up, kid," Cad snarled, "You're getting on my nerves."

Anakin took a shaky breath. Aurra petted his hair with her lengthy fingers.

"Stop that," Cad barked.

"I think I want a boy," she said.

Anakin hid his face in her shoulder. At least she was warm.

"This is no time for baby fantasies," Cad remarked. "Let's put him back."

Anakin wrapped his arms around Aurra's waist.

"Look," she jeered, "I always heard boys were snugglier."

Anakin took her blaster out of its holster and shot at Cad Bane.

He dodged it and Anakin pulled the trigger two more times before Aurra shoved him against the box, his head colliding with the edge of it. He went limp.

"Aurra!" Cad yelled.

She rushed over to where he lay on the ground. "Are you alright?"

He lifted his hand off his side and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. Didn't hit anything important. As for you..."

Aurra caught his hand before he could touch her. His fingers curled into a fist.

"I told you not to underestimate him," Cad said.

"Won't happen again," she muttered.

"Let go of me," Cad told her. Aurra tightened her grip. "Ain't gonna hurt you," he said.

She made a gruff sound and flung his hand away. "I wouldn't let you anyway."

Cad stood and went over to Anakin's still body. "You didn't kill him, did you?" he asked.

Aurra knelt by him and felt his pulse. "He's fine. Lock him up."

Cad did.

* * *

“It’s getting dark,” Obi-Wan said, a pallor cast over his face.

The three of them moved steadily through the forest, Padmé and Rex using their flashlights. Obi-Wan was about to use his lightsaber as one.

“I know,” Rex replied, “I’ll tell my men to keep looking.”

Padmé cleared her throat.

“My team,” Rex revised, and squeezed her shoulder. Padmé smiled for a moment. Obi-Wan tried not to let that go to his head. He already had one child to worry about. Rex tapped his comlink and asked, “Any news?”

“Nothing,” someone said.

“What about the phone call I wanted tracked?”

“It was too short,” another said, “We couldn’t get a location.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t catch his breath. He sat down in the mud and held a hand to his head, barely keeping it together.

“Obi-Wan?” Padmé called. Rex kept an eye on them as he continued communicating with the rest of the search team.

“Don’t give up yet,” Padmé said, kneeling beside Obi-Wan. “Don’t you and Anakin have a connection?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan managed to say, “It’s cold right now.”

“But it’s there?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Try talking to him.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Anakin?_ No response. _Anakin, it’s me. I want you to know that we’re looking for you, and you’re going to be safe very soon. I love you._

Anakin didn’t reply. Obi-Wan opened his eyes just to take another painful breath. Rex helped the two of them up.

“They think the bank account belongs to a ‘Cad Bane.’ That name sound familiar to you?” Rex asked. They scanned the ground for footprints and scattered leaves with their flashlights.

“No,” Obi-Wan said at first, then, “Actually, it sounds like one of my motel guests.”

“I’ll send someone back to the motel. There’s probably information about him in his room—”

“Don’t,” Obi-Wan blurted.

“Why?” Rex asked suspiciously.

“They should keep looking for Anakin.”

“Some more information could help,” Padmé offered.

“I—” Obi-Wan began.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to him. “Yes. Okay? Yes. But please trust me. Don’t send anyone there until after we find Anakin.”

Rex shook his head disbelievingly. “Obi-Wan, there’s only so much secret-keeping a reputable Sheriff can do,” he said.

“Do you trust me?” Obi-Wan asked.

Rex ran his hand over the short fuzz on his head. “Yes,” he admitted.

“Then let’s keep looking,” Obi-Wan said. Padmé’s face creased with worry.

* * *

“Who’s the baby daddy?” Cad asked. He stretched out his legs in a chair by the fire pit. They’d returned to Aurra’s cabin.

Aurra took a bite of her nerfburger. “Hondo, of course,” she said.

“Of course,” Cad replied.

They listened to the fire crackle for a while. Aurra licked her fingers. “Did you want it to be yours?” she asked.

“No.”

“That was too long ago,” Aurra explained.

“Not that long ago,” he said. Aurra rolled her eyes.

“You said you didn’t want it,” she reminded him.

He grunted.

“Whatever,” she sassed.

They were quiet again. The fire washed heat over their faces.

“You got ideas for a name?” Cad asked.

Aurra crossed her arms and sat back. “How nice of you to ask.”

Cad stood and tossed his toothpick away. “I’m going to bed,” he announced.

“Wait,” she said.

He turned around.

“He deposit the money yet?”

Cad checked on the little prepaid phone. “No.”

“We should do something.”

Cad leaned over the chair. “Like what, darlin’?”

Aurra stood and kicked dirt into the fire. “Motivate him.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve lost your motherly instincts.”

“Actually, I’d like to have an extra fifty thousand credits lying around when I have this kid.”

Cad hummed. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Rex came upon a clearing in the forest. The sky was pitch black. They could only see as far as their flashlights and Obi-Wan's lightsaber could illuminate.

"Try talking to Anakin again," Padmé said. Rex asked Padmé how that worked as Obi-Wan thought to him.

_Anakin, are you awake?_

_Yes! Can you hear me?_

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as there was banging in the distance. "Anakin!" he yelled.

"Father!" Anakin kicked and punched at the walls of the box.

The three of them took off running towards the sound.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called.

"Father!"

They found the metal box in the center of the field.

"Anakin, Anakin, we're here..."

Rex stooped by the box and shined his light on its padlock. "Here, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan cut the lock off with his lightsaber and Padmé opened the box with a shove. Anakin lied there with his hands tied, the faces above him as dark as the night.

Rex scooped him up and held him with one arm as his free hand sought the pocket knife at his belt. Anakin struggled in his grip.

"Anakin, it's me, it's Rex. Look."

Padmé shined her flashlight on him, then Obi-Wan and herself.

"Father," Anakin breathed, and took a step towards him. Obi-Wan hugged him tight, Anakin's hands still bound. "Daddy..."

"I've got you, Anakin. My baby," he said, glancing at Rex.

Rex nodded solemnly and came over, pocket knife in hand. Obi-Wan turned Anakin around and Rex cut the rope off as Padmé held her flashlight over Anakin's bloody hands. There were ten fingers there. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Padmé ran her hand through Anakin's wet hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Are you hurt, Anakin?" she asked.

He thought through his ordeal as he leaned back on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan kissed his hair. "My head," Anakin said.

"Where?" Padmé asked.

Anakin held his hand to the side of his head and Padmé felt the area. Rex called for a medic. "There's a bump there," Padmé said.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured.

Rex felt Anakin's arms and legs and asked, "Anything else hurt, kid?"

Anakin groaned, but he sounded relieved. "Everything."

"What did they do to you?" Obi-Wan asked. Rex took off his leather jacket and gave it to Anakin.

"They kept me in that box," Anakin said, shivering as he put on the warm jacket. "They threatened to cut off my fingers. And I think he shocked me to start with." Obi-Wan buried his mouth in Anakin's hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"Who were they, Anakin? Who took you?" Padmé asked.

"Cad Bane," Anakin answered, "and... Aurra. I didn't hear her last name."

Rex stiffened as two beams of light came out of the trees. He tapped his comlink. "Are the medics here yet?" he asked.

The light beams stilled.

"Still got a ways to go," an officer replied.  

The light beams turned around and Rex sprinted after them. "Padmé!" he yelled.

Padmé took off after him.

Obi-Wan clutched Anakin close and Anakin turned around to hug him. They watched as Rex drew his blaster, ordering, "Stop right there!"

Cad Bane and Aurra Sing raced through the trees. Padmé and Rex were right on their tails. Their feet scrambled for purchase in a particularly bad patch of mud as they approached a stream. Cad started to slip and Rex tackled him, his arm stretching out to shoot Aurra. She fell and landed face down on the ground.

Cad shouted as he strained to see her. "The baby!"

Rex's eyes went wide. "Baby?"

Cad kicked him between the legs and wriggled away from him, about to run off into the night.

"Padmé!" Rex called, pain on his face.

Padmé took aim and shot Cad through the trees. He dropped like Aurra did.

Rex recovered after a few breaths. "Check on her," he directed, and went to secure the handcuffs on Cad.

"She's breathing," Padmé told him when he returned with the villain in tow.

" _This one_  said there was a baby," Rex said, pointing to Cad Bane.

Padmé frowned, crouched by Aurra Sing. "We better get her a doctor, then."

"Where are you?" Rex demanded at his comlink.

"Almost to the coordinates you gave us."

"I need some help just past the tree line. Obi-Wan can show you where."

"Mister Kenobi, sir?"

"Yes, Mister Kenobi. His son needs to be looked at too."

"Got it."

Obi-Wan sat down in the grass with Anakin in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Anakin made himself small and rested his head against Obi-Wan's chest. He was still soaking wet from the rain-filled box. "I think so," he said.

"Lemme see your toes," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took off his boots and socks and Obi-Wan illuminated them with his lightsaber, then squeezed them a few times. "I don't think it's cold enough for frostbite," he said.

Anakin shook his head. "They are cold, though."

Obi-Wan tipped his head up with a hand at his jaw and kissed him. "I missed you so much, Anakin," he whispered.

Anakin missed him too. He said, "I remembered, Father."

"Remembered what?"

"Ventress."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said quietly, and held him closer. "I'm sorry you remembered."

Anakin pushed against him to try to face him. "It's okay. I think it helped."

Obi-Wan's lips parted. "How?"

"I knew that if you could get through that, I could get through this."

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears and Anakin smudged his cheeks with dirt and blood as he tried to dry them.

A medic came over with a few other officers and started looking Anakin over. Obi-Wan directed the officers to where Rex and Padmé had run after the bounty hunters.

"He looks alright," the medic declared, "but we should get him to the hospital. He's probably dehydrated."

"No," Anakin blurted, "No hospitals."

Obi-Wan caressed his cheek. "Will he be alright if we skip the hospital?"

The medic sighed. "Most likely. Give him water, clean him up, keep him warm, and let him rest. If you have any doubts, take him in.”

“Will do,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin leaned into him again. Rex and Padmé returned with the other officers, who carried Cad and Aurra.

“Are they dead?” Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan helped him stand.

“Just stunned,” Padmé replied.

“Did they mention a baby in front of you, kid?” Rex asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh, no,” Rex moaned, rubbing his face. “You two, get her to the hospital. I’ll have a car waiting for you on Tosche Street. Go!”

The officers left.

“You, too,” Rex said, to the officers carrying Cad Bane. “Take him to the station.”

“You need any more help here, Sheriff?”

“No, we’re good,” he replied, putting his hand on Padmé’s shoulder. They nodded and disappeared behind the trees. Rex commed the station one more time, then handed Obi-Wan the lightsaber Cad had been keeping on his belt. Obi-Wan attached it to his and kept an arm around Anakin’s side as he said, “I can’t thank you two enough for tonight.” He leaned down and kissed Padmé’s cheek, then straightened up and kissed Rex’s, the skin warming underneath his lips. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Rex said.

“My little brother needed me,” Padmé said, “I had to help.”

“It was everything,” Obi-Wan countered, “and no, you didn’t. But now he’s safe. Come here, Anakin.” He lifted Anakin up to carry him. Anakin held on tight and smiled. “Let’s go home,” Obi-Wan said.

The four of them began the long journey through the trees. Anakin fell asleep in Obi-Wan’s arms. Exhaustion started to settle in and Obi-Wan’s pace weakened.

“You want some help?” Rex asked.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Rex holstered his flashlight and held out his arms. Obi-Wan surrendered. He passed Anakin off to Rex with only mild grumbling from Anakin’s sleeping form.

“You’ve gotten tall, kid,” Rex whispered. Padmé smiled. They carried on and made it to the motel eventually. The porch lights and the Kenobi Motel sign hadn’t been turned on, thankfully, and Rex didn’t notice the broken window.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Obi-Wan asked them. “It’s very late.”

“Yes,” Padmé said.

“Rex?”

Padmé looked up at him hopefully. “Sure. I’m pretty tired,” Rex replied, and Anakin stirred.

“Daddy?” he mumbled. Obi-Wan’s cheeks warmed.

“Uh, no,” Rex answered. “I’m gonna set you down, kid.”

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand and said, “We’re home.”

“Thank the stars,” he responded.

They climbed the stairs to the house and Obi-Wan said, “I’m going to run a bath for Anakin. Padmé, your room just needs sheets, I think, and Rex, I can get you blankets in a moment.” He went upstairs with Anakin and Rex helped Padmé make her bed.

“Does he know you’ve been sleeping over at my place?” Rex asked quietly.

“No,” Padmé replied, “but if you want to sleep in my room, you can. It’s better than the couch.”

“I don’t mind the couch.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me?”

Rex sighed. “I’m afraid I’ll keep you up.”

Padmé tucked in the last blanket and fluffed her pillow. “Are you worried about the kidnappers? Aurra, or whatever her name is?”

He nodded.

Padmé went to his side and gave him a kiss. “You did what you had to. Your blaster was on stun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said.

“She’ll be fine.”

“But the baby…”

Padmé frowned. “Try not to think about it,” she said. “Now go make sure my dad hasn’t passed out or something. I’m going to change.” Rex laughed and left the room. Obi-Wan had prepared the bath for Anakin and left him to it while he picked out pajamas for him. Rex knocked on the open door of Anakin’s room.

“Oh, hey, Rex,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ll get you those blankets in a second.”

“That’s alright, Padmé said I could sleep with her. With her in her room. I mean, in her room. Heh,” Rex blathered.

Obi-Wan stared at him. Rex gulped.

“Just go to bed, Rex,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Right, okay.” Rex turned around and went back to Padmé’s room. Obi-Wan sighed. He took Anakin’s pajamas to his room, then went to the linen closet and pulled out the electric blanket. That would make things nice and toasty. He set it up over the bed and then went to check on Anakin. He knocked on the door. “It’s your father,” he said.

“Come in,” Anakin called.

Obi-Wan came in and shut the door behind him before kneeling by the tub. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

“Much better,” Anakin said, “I can feel my fingers again. And my toes…” He wiggled them.

Obi-Wan grinned. “Nothing hurts too much?”

Anakin’s lips pulled to the side. “My hands look terrible,” he said.

Obi-Wan pulled one out from under the water to observe it. He had split knuckles. His wrists were rubbed raw, and his hands were overall puffy and red from fighting against his confines. “They’ll heal,” Obi-Wan said softly. He was a little afraid of botching it if he tried to heal them himself.

Anakin replied, “My head is throbbing.”

“I can get you some painkillers.”

“Thanks, Father.”

Obi-Wan ran his knuckle over Anakin’s cheek. “My dear Anakin,” he said.

Anakin smiled a little.

“What happened in motel room three?” he finished.

Anakin’s face fell.

"Did you kill her, Anakin?"

"No, that was Cad Bane. He shot her."

"And the rest? That was you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin avoided his gaze and nodded.

"Why? What could drive you to do such a thing?"

Anakin reached over the side of the tub to his pile of clothes and grabbed Elan's band. He handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned it over in his hands. "Elan?"

"Mhm. It was under her mattress. I knew that she'd killed him. He wasn't wearing it when he died,” Anakin explained, “She's a changeling. Or she was. Elan said some things I didn't understand until I saw her. He said  _it wasn't you, your eyes are blue_. Well, I made her show me how she did it. It was me, but with red eyes."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, concern in his eyes. "Why would she kill Elan?"

"She was hired."

"By who?"

"Cad Bane killed her before I could find out."

"Ah."

Anakin felt very vulnerable under Obi-Wan's scrutiny.

"So you brutalized her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She deserved it," Anakin returned.

"But did you need to be the one? Did you even stop to think that you might kill her? That you'd have a murder on your hands?"

Anakin took a shallow breath, and then another. "Am I a bad person?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "No, my dear," he replied, and started scrubbing the dirt away from his hair. "It's natural to be angry. But revenge is not the Jedi way. It's not the right way."

Anakin turned around to face him with a head full of shampoo. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, eyes all teary.

Obi-Wan caressed his face with soapy fingers. "Yes, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean we're going to pretend this didn't happen. You have to let go of the darkness in your heart. Let Rex take care of the kidnappers. Remember Elan for the way he loved you, not the way he died. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Father," Anakin said.

"That's my sweet boy," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "Tomorrow we tell Rex what happened in room three. There's no getting around it."

Anakin was quiet.

"It makes sense now, why all the evidence matches you," Obi-Wan said.

"It does?"

"Because the Clawdite changed into you. This is good, actually. You found the killer."

"But someone hired her," Anakin pressed.

"Shh, baby, I know. We'll tell Rex. I want you to rest now. Let's finish getting you cleaned up." Obi-Wan gave him a quick kiss and Anakin ducked under the water to rinse his hair. The heat of the bath felt wonderful. Anakin scrubbed himself down until the water was a mix of pink and brown. Obi-Wan worked some conditioner into his hair, and then had him lean forward so he could scrub his back. Anakin rested his head on his knees. "Do you still love me, Father?" he asked.

"I do. I always will," Obi-Wan said, and rinsed him off. He had him stand up and wrapped him in a bathrobe.

"I remembered playing hide and seek with you. And taking some of my first steps," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan took some gauze out of the medicine cabinet and wrapped it around Anakin's wrists and hands. "That's great, honey. If ever you need me and I can't be there, just think of me saying it's going to be okay. And it will be."

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded. Obi-Wan curled an arm around him and kissed him slowly. Obi-Wan could feel him fading and pulled back to ask, “Bed?”

“Bed,” Anakin agreed. They went to Obi-Wan’s room and he folded the covers back as Anakin put on his pajamas. Obi-Wan picked some for himself as Anakin got into bed. “It’s so warm!” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and changed into some soft pants and a sleep tunic before crawling into bed. “It _is_ warm,” he breathed.

Anakin beamed at him. Obi-Wan smoothed the wet locks of hair out of his eyes. “Don’t forget your medicine,” he said.

“Oh.” Anakin took a pill out of the bottle on the nightstand and popped it in his mouth, then downed it with some water. “Thanks.”

Obi-Wan reached over to his nightstand and shook out some painkillers for him. “Here.”

Anakin took those and laid back down, in near complete relaxation. “You saved me again, Father.”

Obi-Wan breathed easy. “You’ve saved me every day of my life since you were born.”

Anakin couldn’t keep his eyes open. “Really?” he whispered.

“Really.”

Anakin slept peacefully, and Obi-Wan followed soon after.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is the best policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments on this fic! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write a few more paragraphs for it (because, of course, linear writing is impossible). As usual, archive warnings apply. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan awakened as his bedroom filled with sunlight, casting a pale yellow hue on every object in the room. His standing mirror reflected the light as a glare and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and turned on his side before opening them again. Anakin looked beautiful while he slept. It didn’t matter that his hair was a mess, or that the hand curled by his face had visibly darkened, the bruises now showing as a contrast to the white bandages. The bandages themselves were only mostly white, the rest stained from Anakin’s split knuckles. But his features, Obi-Wan observed, were at peace, so soft and young. Obi-Wan watched him quietly for a while. Anakin's brows caught for a second, but Obi-Wan put his hand on his cheek and moved his thumb from side to side. "No bad dreams," he whispered, "I'm here."

Anakin relaxed. Obi-Wan slowly pulled his hand away and went back to watching him. A few minutes passed in perfect calm. Bright blue eyes opened and focused on him, lips pulled into a smile. "How long have you been awake?" Anakin asked.

"Long enough to realize how happy I am to wake up beside you," Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin’s grin widened. Obi-Wan curled an arm around him. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Anakin,” he said.

“Luckily, you don’t have to,” Anakin said, and leaned in to kiss him. Obi-Wan indulged in it for just a few seconds, thoughts of Padmé and Rex’s presence in the back of his mind. He pulled away and ran his hand through Anakin’s hair. “How are you feeling this morning?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin settled against his pillow and replied, “Could be worse.”

“Do you want any more painkillers?” Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin thought on it. “I’ll be okay,” he said, “but a kiss couldn’t hurt.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “A kiss to heal all ailments?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hands in his and smattered them with kisses, then blessed his lips with another one, forceful and intent on breaking any remaining fear from the day before. Anakin moaned and Obi-Wan broke the kiss just to hold a finger to his lips. Anakin breathed in through his parted lips and nodded. Very slowly, Obi-Wan dipped his head into the curve of Anakin’s neck, leaving leisurely kisses down the length of it, fingers soon pushing at Anakin’s shirt to expose his stomach and chest to Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Father,” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan stopped. “Yes?”

Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan said, smiling brightly. He glanced at the door to make sure it was locked before he sent a hand south and palmed Anakin’s hardening cock. Anakin bucked against him before he could stop himself. Obi-Wan brought his lips to Anakin’s left nipple, then the right, as his hand rubbed through the fabric of Anakin’s pajama pants. “Daddy…” Anakin said, so much like the night before.

“Shh,” Obi-Wan told him, “Unless you’d rather wait.”

“No,” Anakin blurted, then quieted down, “No. Please. Now.”

Obi-Wan gave him a wink before ducking under the covers. Anakin wondered what that meant and got his answer soon enough. Obi-Wan pulled down Anakin’s pants and guided his cock into his mouth, determined to do a better job than the first time. Anakin’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth, knowing there was no way he could stay completely quiet when Obi-Wan was doing _that._ He had to close his eyes to keep from tearing the blankets away from their forms, to _see_ Obi-Wan swallow him, but there was still that bit of apprehension that someone would come knocking and catch them in the act. So he tried to stay very still as his fingers curled, one over his mouth and one gripping the sheets. Obi-Wan was a hot, wet slide around him. Anakin couldn’t help the sounds escaping his mouth, pitiful cries for _more, more, just a little more._ Anakin’s heart beat fast, air wisping through his nose as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t take this. It was impossible. The whole of the situation was impossible, that Anakin could keep even remotely quiet, and that Obi-Wan was so hungry for him. Another lick up his length. Then Obi-Wan all around him. Anakin was done, just _spent_ , so he let his hand fall away from his mouth and gave all his breath to one last, uninhibited moan, and Obi-Wan kept his mouth on him through it, emerging only to give Anakin a taste of himself. Anakin hooked his hand behind Obi-Wan’s neck as he searched for more of the taste, only letting up when Obi-Wan wound his fingers in his hair and pulled away. Anakin gazed up at him.

“Feel better now?” Obi-Wan asked softly.

“Yes,” Anakin breathed, “That was amazing.”

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed Anakin’s face. His fingers were nice and warm.

“I think we should make that a habit,” Anakin said, “Every morning.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “I would love to do that for you.”

“Do you want me to...?” Anakin slipped a hand between them but Obi-Wan caught it before he reached his destination.

“Later,” Obi-Wan replied. "After Padmé and Rex have left."

Anakin swirled his tongue in his mouth before he told him, "Alright."

There were footsteps outside the door. Obi-Wan moved to shield Anakin subconsciously. The footsteps continued on down the stairs.

"Sounds like they're up," Obi-Wan said, "We better get this over with."

Anakin remembered his regrettable actions the day before and hoped Rex would understand. They got up and went downstairs to find Padmé dressed and already making the caf. The four of them said good morning to each other, and Anakin sat near Rex at the kitchen table while Obi-Wan went to work on breakfast. "Blast," he muttered.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I forgot the groceries. They've been in the car since yesterday," Obi-Wan replied. He opened up the pantry and looked for a suitable substitute for pancakes. "Granola bars, anyone?"

They all ate one with their caf, and then Anakin cleared his throat. "Rex?" he called.

Rex set down his mug and turned to him. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something about yesterday," Anakin said. He could see the others tense at his tone, however minutely.

"Shoot, kid," Rex said. Anakin told him what happened as clearly as he could manage. Rex was quiet for a while. "Are you telling me there's a dead body in your motel?" he questioned.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, from across the table, "That's what I didn't tell you yesterday."

Rex was dumbfounded. "How can you act like this is completely normal?" he demanded, then turned to Padmé. "Did you know about this?"

"No," she said quickly, "I had no idea."

Rex's gaze hardened for all three of them. "Why would you hide this?" he asked. "After all I did for you with Grievous?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," Anakin muttered, "and then I was kidnapped—"

"I know, kid. I'm asking Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan said, "I'm not hiding it, I just delayed telling you. Cad Bane told me I couldn't go to the police, and that Anakin had killed the Clawdite. He wanted me to get rid of the body—" Rex's expression went wide— "but I didn't. I put her in the bathroom away from prying eyes. I wanted to hear Anakin's side of the story first. And I wanted you looking for him as my son, not as a murder suspect."

Rex couldn't believe his ears. "And what if Anakin had killed her? You would have hidden the body and never told me, correct?"

Obi-Wan's eyes said it all.

"How do I know that isn't what happened? You've had time to talk and make a cover story. You would do anything to protect him, you said it yourself."

"I can show you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Rex, you know Anakin's not a killer," Padmé said.

"I'm not so sure," he said back, "and you've lost my trust, Obi-Wan."

"Just let me show you," Obi-Wan said, "You'll see it's just like we said. Anakin, go get Elan's band."

"Sit down, Anakin," Rex said, "What difference would it make? If Anakin killed him, it would be in his possession all along."

"Don't order him around," Obi-Wan said. Rex crossed his arms. Anakin took a breath to steady his anger and said, "I didn't kill Elan. I loved him. I'm sorry for complicating things, Rex. Please believe us. We're telling you the truth."

Rex reassessed for a second. "I suppose," he said tentatively, "that if the Clawdite really did kill him as you then she'd have left a copy of your DNA around the crime scene. But her own fingerprints might be on Elan's band. Will you get it for me, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded and left the table to run upstairs. Rex glared at Obi-Wan. "I can't believe this is happening  _again_ ," he said.

"It's not," Obi-Wan argued, "Cad Bane killed someone. Anakin witnessed it. It doesn't have to be more complicated than that."

"I'll decide that once I've seen the body," Rex replied. Obi-Wan set his jaw and Anakin came back and handed Elan's band over to Rex, who put it in a plastic bag before stuffing it in his pocket. "Let's go," he said.

They went down to the motel, Padmé and Anakin trailing behind Obi-Wan and Rex. "Are you okay, Ani?" she asked.

Obi-Wan unlocked motel room three. "I'm okay," Anakin said.

Padmé stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't go in," she said.

Anakin mustered a smile for her. "I'll just show Rex where I found Elan's band."

Padmé let go of him and nodded. They followed the others into the room. Obi-Wan pointed out the bank account number on the wall. Before, he’d had half a feeling that someone had come in and made it all disappear. But there it remained. Anakin found the spot under the mattress that the band had been tucked under, the bed bare of its sheets. Obi-Wan waved Rex into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. Zam Wesell's body was there, wrapped in the sheets. Rex commed the station and told them not to let Cad Bane out on bail or for any other reason. They reported back that he was still in their custody, and Aurra Sing was being watched carefully at the hospital.

"And the baby?" he asked.

"She lost it," the officer said.

Rex rubbed his forehead silently. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and Padmé sat beside him as Obi-Wan waited for Rex to make a decision.

"Are there any other truths you're keeping?" Rex asked, amber eyes hard on Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "No," he said, "That's everything."

Rex glanced at Anakin. "Really?" he said.

Obi-Wan's face fell. "Rex, don't."

Anakin's brows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"I know you're hurt," Obi-Wan said, "You don't have to say anything more."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Rex asked.

Anakin rose to his feet. "What don't I know?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan looked at him with eyes full of pain.

"Father," Anakin said lowly, "Tell me."

"Leave," Obi-Wan ordered.

"I have a job to do anyway," Rex retorted as he turned to go. "Come on, Padmé," he said.

Padmé didn't think this was any time to leave her family. Anakin practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"I need you at the station," Rex told her.

She stood and walked out with him. "What have you done?" she whispered.

The door shut behind them and left Obi-Wan and Anakin alone with a body.

"Let's go to the house," Obi-Wan said.

"Tell me now," Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan frowned and gestured to the bed. Anakin refused to move, so Obi-Wan held his shoulders and sat down with him. The silence grew heavy and overwhelming. "I love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's anger started to dissipate in favor of worry. Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over Anakin's lips. "I haven't told you this because it didn't make a difference in my mind," Obi-Wan continued, "I've always loved you with my whole heart."

"Father?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan took Anakin's hands in his. "Rex called yesterday, about the DNA results. They confirmed something I've known for a long time."

"What?" Anakin asked, a sick feeling gathering in his stomach.

"I'm not—I'm not..." Obi-Wan stuttered. "I'm not your biological father."

"No," Anakin said, aghast, "You are. You are!"

Obi-Wan held his hands tighter. "I'm not, sweetheart. Your mother was pregnant when I met her. But just barely so."

Anakin turned a few shades paler in his shock. Obi-Wan hugged him tight. "Anakin, listen to me," Obi-Wan said, sensing a storm coming, "Your mother and I loved each other. We loved  _you_. You've always been mine. You were always meant to be mine."

Anakin shoved him away. "I don't know who you are!" he yelled. "I don't know who I am!"

Obi-Wan reached for him as Anakin fought him off. "You're my son, and I'm your father," Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin yanked out of his grip and threw open the door of the motel room. Obi-Wan chased him all the way up to the house and inside and caught Anakin’s arm before he could run up the stairs. Anakin tried to pull free but Obi-Wan grabbed his other arm and made Anakin face him. Anakin couldn't get loose. "You're hurting me!" he said.

"Then stay still!" Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin kept struggling. "You lied to me my whole life!"

"It's not a lie! I raised you! I am your father!" Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin stilled and shouted back, "You're a liar! A whore! I can't believe I ever slept with you!"

Obi-Wan's grip loosened just enough in his shock for Anakin to escape and run up the stairs. Obi-Wan started after him. "You don't get to talk to me like that," he yelled.

Anakin turned down the hallway and screeched, “Whore!” over the railing.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan reprimanded.

Anakin slammed his bedroom door behind him. Obi-Wan caught up seconds after and found the door locked. “Anakin, I want you to open this door _right now_ ,” he ordered.

Anakin made no move to unlock it.

Obi-Wan banged on the door. “So help me, Anakin, I’ll break the door down if I have to! You have five seconds. Five…” Nothing. “Four…” He jiggled the handle. Locked. “ _Three…_ ” Obi-Wan said. “ _Two…”_

The door flew open with a wave of Anakin’s hand. He was curled up on his bed, crying.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, tone much softer than before.

Anakin stuffed his face in his pillow to muffle the sounds.

Obi-Wan entered the room quietly and shut the door behind him. He curled up next to Anakin on the bed, arms slipping around him where he could manage it, over his shoulder and around his waist. Anakin didn’t fight him this time. Obi-Wan murmured, “I never meant to hurt you so, Anakin.”

Anakin’s body shuddered. How could everything turn so wrong in an instant? Everything he ever knew? His father was not his father…

“Think of it this way,” Obi-Wan said, words warm at the back of Anakin’s neck, “It means we haven’t committed in—”

“ _Don’t—_ say that word,” Anakin replied, sniffling in between the phrases, tears still coming fast.

Obi-Wan rubbed what he could of Anakin’s torso. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of Anakin’s head. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Padmé,” Anakin said.

“What?”

“Padmé and I aren’t even related,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan gave him a squeeze. “She is your sister all the same.”

Anakin wiped his face on his pillow. “Who is my father?” he asked. “My real father.”

Obi-Wan felt pain in his chest, the phantom kind that swelled with strong emotions. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully, “Your mother never told me.”

Anakin was quiet aside from his gradually steadying inhales and exhales.

“You were a miracle, Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him, “I loved you from the moment your mother and I found out about you. I was so happy. It took me some time to figure out parenthood with Padmé, but I knew I could be a better father to you. I love you. Please say you'll forgive me."

"I can't believe you lied to me," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry."

"I trusted you."

"Forgive me."

Anakin turned around on the little bed, Obi-Wan's arms remaining around him. Anakin said, "This morning I woke up and I thought I never wanted to be apart from you ever again.”

"And now?" Obi-Wan asked, throat tight.

"I want a break," Anakin decided.

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the rush of tears at the words. Anakin held him close, cradling the back of his head. “Fa—,” he stopped himself, “Obi-Wan.”

“Please call me Father,” Obi-Wan said, heartbroken.

“Father,” Anakin said quietly, “Just a break. Not a break up.”

Obi-Wan nodded, still clutching Anakin tight. Anakin pushed out of his embrace and stood by the side of the bed. Obi-Wan was a mess. Anakin wiped his face, jaw firm, lips no longer trembling. “I’ll make you some tea,” he said, and turned to go.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called, “Anakin!”

Anakin stopped at his bedroom door and looked at Obi-Wan with bloodshot eyes.

“Your hands,” he said, concern in his voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Anakin remarked, “It’s not that hard to make tea.” And he left Obi-Wan alone in his bedroom.

* * *

"What have you done?" Padmé whispered.

They climbed into Rex's car and started driving away from the motel. Rex said, "Obi-Wan and Anakin took a DNA test to help with Elan's case."

"Okay?" Padmé said.

"The results didn't match," Rex said simply.

Padme's brows pinched. "You mean they aren't related?"

"Yes."

"You must have made a mistake."

"No," he argued, "Those are the results." Trees whirled past them.

"Obi-Wan isn't Anakin's father," Padmé stated, dumbfounded.

"Mhm." There was silence for a few seconds, aside from the sound of tires rolling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Padmé asked.

Rex turned to her briefly. "What?"

"Obi-Wan and Anakin are so close—you just  _ruined_  that—my little brother, who is  _suicidal_ —oh, I can't believe you! Stop the car!"

"Padmé—"

"Stop the car!"

Rex hit the brakes and Padmé got out of the car and started walking back to the house. Rex jumped out after her. "Padmé!"

"How could you do this to my family?" Padmé accused.

"I thought Anakin deserved to know!"

"You thought you deserved to know," Padmé said, still walking ahead of him, "You felt bad because Obi-Wan kept something from you and you just had to get even—"

Rex caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She flung him off and said, "We're done."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Rex was speechless.

"I'll be late to work today, Sheriff. You better start driving or you'll be late too," Padmé said.

Rex clamped his jaw shut and went back to the car. Padmé walked home and knocked on the front door. Anakin answered it. His eyes were red.

Padmé pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Ani," she said softly.

"Love you too," he mumbled.

She let go of him and stepped into the house. "Where's Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Upstairs," Anakin answered, "I wouldn't bother him though. He's upset."

Padmé followed him into the kitchen. "Aren't you upset?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," he replied. He poured hot water into a mug and tugged on the tea string. "You want one?" he asked.

Padmé sat at the kitchen table and said, "Sure."

Anakin plopped a teabag in another mug, then decided to make one for himself. He poured the water into each and lifted the teabags up and down.

"Three?" Padmé asked.

Anakin nodded.

"That's very nice, Anakin. I know he didn't tell you because he loves you."

Anakin tore open some sugar packets and poured the contents into the mugs. "Did you know?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

Anakin passed Padmé her tea and she sipped it. "Thank you," she said. He didn't say a word. Padmé cleared her throat.

"You know, you were very young when mom died," Padmé began, "You didn't know how babies were made."

Anakin looked at her, confused.

"So if Obi-Wan told you at an age when you did understand, you'd be left without a mother and a father. Better to just not tell you," she said.

"Whose side are you on?" Anakin demanded, leaning over the table.

"No side," Padmé explained, "I'd rather we mend this quickly instead of letting it tear us apart."

"There's no going back from this. He lied to me. How would you feel? If you weren't his daughter?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Ani. He is still your father. The only man who's ever taken care of us..."

"Except for Officer Friendly, huh?"

"I broke up with him. He was being stupid."

Anakin scoffed. Then a hint of a smile made its way onto his face. "Did you ditch work?" he asked.

"I did," Padmé replied, also smiling.

Anakin shook his head and sipped his tea. "I better take this to F— Obi-Wan," he corrected, and gestured to the third mug.

Padmé sighed. "Just because I do that doesn't mean you should," she said.

Anakin set down his mug and picked up Obi-Wan's. "Do as I say, not as I do?"

"Yes, well, you have a different relationship with Obi-Wan. If you could have seen him yesterday, you'd know how hard he fought to find you. We even found him unconscious at one point."

"What?"

"He was hit in the head. But that didn't matter to him. He loves you so much he'd hide a body. As unhealthy as that is, it should mean something to you."

"Why do you care so much?" Anakin asked. "I thought you thought he wasn't a good influence, that I'm too dependent on him."

Padmé stood and traced her fingers through his hair. "I understand now that you need him. To keep you afloat. I don't know what would have happened to you if he wasn't so dedicated."

Anakin met her eyes and saw the love she carried beneath her stubborn shields. She must've known about what happened in the forest. Or she thought he was slowly going insane based on what he'd done to the Clawdite. But either way she loved him.

Anakin kissed her cheek and brought the tea upstairs to Obi-Wan. He'd collected himself for the most part, but hadn't torn himself away from Anakin's bed. Anakin opened his mouth, then quietly said, "Father."

Obi-Wan raised his head from his hands and straightened up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Anakin," he said.

Anakin set the tea on the nightstand and sat by Obi-Wan. Anakin hugged him suddenly. Obi-Wan held him dearly. When Anakin was finally able to pull away, he told him, "I love you."

"You do?"

"I love you," Anakin repeated, no less meaningful the second time. "I understand why you lied."

Obi-Wan breathed out in relief.

"But I still want a break. Okay?"

Obi-Wan's eyes ran over him worriedly.

"Not forever. I just want some time."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Okay, my darling. You set the boundaries. I... I can't bear to do it."

Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek and laid kisses along the other.  "You're making this really hard," he murmured.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy," Obi-Wan replied.

"You'll be okay. And I'll be okay. And we'll be better together again, don't you think?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said shakily.

"Alright then. Drink your tea and rest. Padmé told me you got knocked out yesterday."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin smiled weakly. "You're welcome." Obi-Wan watched him leave again. He drank his tea and then curled up on Anakin's bed, clutching the damp pillow to his chest.

* * *

Padmé stayed home with Anakin for a while. She changed his bandages and sat down on the couch with him while they watched a holovid on Obi-Wan's laptop. Obi-Wan remained upstairs, drifting in and out of fitful sleep. The previous day had left him exhausted, and now he didn't want to face reality. The doorbell rang. Padmé got up and answered it. It was a young Togruta girl.

"Hi, is Anakin home?" she asked.

Padmé smiled. "Anakin! There's a girl here for you!" she called.

Anakin came to the door, a doubtful look on his face until he saw Ahsoka. "Snips! Come in! How have you been?"

Ahsoka smiled wide at his greeting and replied, "I've been great. Wondered where you've been all this time. I was beginning to think the gundarks got you."

Padmé shut the door behind them as Anakin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Have you met my sister? This is Padmé," he said, and Ahsoka held out her hand. "Padmé, this is Ahsoka."

"Nice to meet you," Padmé said, and shook Ahsoka's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Ahsoka said, and let go of Padmé's hand after the shake lasted a millisecond too long.

"I'll give you two some space," Padmé teased, and went upstairs. Anakin withheld a groan. They weren't a _couple_.

As soon as Padmé was out of sight, Ahsoka said, "Your sister is beautiful."

Anakin laughed. "You should see her when she's dressed up."

They went to the kitchen, where Anakin grabbed a soda for Ahsoka, and then the pair settled on the family room couch. Ahsoka sipped her drink and asked nonchalantly, "What happened to your hands?"

Anakin rubbed at a bruise on one of his fingers, the bandages making a slight sound of friction. "It's a long story," he said.

"I have time," Ahsoka said.

Anakin met her eyes, frown pulling at his lips. "You're not going to believe it."

"You trust me, don't you, Skyguy? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I was kidnapped."

"What!"

"Shh," Anakin said, "I don't want you to wake my father."

"Sorry," Ahsoka replied, quietly, "What happened? When?"

Anakin told her he'd been cleaning the motel rooms when one of the guests decided they could get a big ransom on him. He didn't talk about the box.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin. On top of all the other stuff that's happened..."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed, "I've been home for so long because... Well, because it's taking longer for me to get over Elan than I thought. I've been trying to scrape myself together, I guess."

Ahsoka nodded. "I wish I'd known him better," she said.

Anakin smiled a little. "How's school?"

"Same old, same old. Oh, but Barriss is starting an art club, can you believe that? And people keep coming back from the principal's office with weird stories about Doctor Dooku. Apparently he's like the creepy old guy in every horror holovid, you know?"

Anakin's lips quirked up. "I know," he said.

"And there's a new English teacher. She's so funny, we've been reading this classic Iktotch play—"

"What happened to Mister Clovis?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka adjusted her position on the couch and replied, "I haven't seen him around. Do you think he was fired?"

"I don't know," Anakin said, and wondered if the restraining order had actually worked despite his not going to school.

Ahsoka set her soda on the table and asked, "Can I play with your hair?"

Anakin smiled. "Sure."

"Sit in front of me," she directed. Anakin slid off the couch and sat between her legs, tucking his own underneath the table. Ahsoka scrunched up his hair before picking a section to braid. Anakin liked how it felt. "So what have you been doing with your time?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin muddled over an answer. "Getting to know my dad a little better," he said.

"Yeah?" She finished a braid but didn't have anything to tie it with, so she handed it to Anakin. He pinched the bottom of it, thinking about his old Padawan braid. It had been purely symbolic, Obi-Wan not even knighted before he left the Order. But he'd taught him what he could. Anakin wanted to mourn his ignorance now.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "Like how he has blond, straight hair, and mine is brown and curly, and his eyes are blue, and so are mine, but his are green in certain lights, and how we have different body types. I'm sort of—triangle shaped—and he's more straight down—and his hands are sturdy and my fingers are thin—and he's got a full beard and I can't even grow one—"

"Anakin," Ahsoka said, "What's all this about?"

Anakin turned to look at her and said, "I found out he's not my real father."

"Oh," she responded, and ran her hand through his hair. Anakin turned around again and let her make more braids.

"That's tough," Ahsoka determined, "but he takes good care of you, right?"

"Yeah," Anakin mumbled.

"Auntie Shaak takes good care of me," she said. "It's not always easy. But I hear most teenagers hate their parents."

"I don't hate him," Anakin said, "I just wish he hadn't lied to me." He held onto four little braids now.

Ahsoka asked, "What would you do if you were in his position? I think it'd be awful hard to tell your child that."

"Hm." More braids.

"Are we still going to Homecoming this Saturday?" Ahsoka asked. "I understand if you don't want to..."

"We're still going," Anakin replied, "I promised you."

Ahsoka gave him a little hug. "Thanks, Anakin."

"What are you wearing to the dance?" he asked.

"A silver dress. It's really sparkly. What are you wearing?"

"My father's old robes and a cloak. They look sort of medieval, like a knight."

"Neat!" Ahsoka said. "Do you have a mask?"

"A mask?"

"It's a masquerade. They revealed it a couple pep assemblies ago."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to buy one."

Ahsoka finished off the rest of his hair. "We should put some hairspray in this and see how wavy we can get it."

Anakin laughed. "Sure. There's some upstairs."

The two trekked up the stairs and Ahsoka spritzed him all over. She looked closely at his jaw. "I think you could grow a beard," she said.

"Right."

"Maybe even soon!"

"Haha."

"I don't like beards anyway. They look weird on boys your age."

"And on men?"

"Depends. Your dad pulls it off."

Anakin smiled.

"Anakin?" he heard. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin ducked out of the bathroom and met him in the hallway.

"What's going on with your hair?" he asked.

Anakin touched some of the many braids, now secured with rubber bands. "Ahsoka's here," he said, "She wanted to play with it."

Obi-Wan smiled without teeth. "Do you need anything? 

Anakin didn't want to be mean to his father. He still looked so sad. "I'm a little hungry," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll make you something."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan went downstairs. Anakin walked back to the bathroom where Ahsoka was waiting. "You want something to eat?" he asked.

"I could eat," she said.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, where Obi-Wan had gathered ingredients for grilled cheese. Anakin asked if he'd make one for Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan said of course. The two waited at the kitchen table. The silence was painful. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan set a grilled cheese in front of Ahsoka and handed Anakin his as he reached for it. Their hands brushed against each other. Obi-Wan froze for a second, and then Anakin took his plate and said thank you.

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan replied, and stepped back. Ahsoka took a quiet bite of her sandwich. "I think I'll go to the store," Obi-Wan said, "We still need milk and eggs. If Rex comes around, wait for me before you say anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Anakin said, guilt gnawing at him.

"Call me if you need anything," Obi-Wan said, and left the kitchen. He grabbed his cloak and keys by the door and left. Padmé followed soon after, dressed in her uniform with her hair in two buns on the top of her head. She entered the kitchen as Ahsoka and Anakin finished off their grilled cheeses. “I’m off to work,” she said, and Anakin pouted. “I don’t want to lose my job,” Padmé insisted, then caught Ahsoka’s gaze. “Ahsoka, it was nice meeting you. You should come around more often. I know Anakin appreciates it,” she said.

Ahsoka smiled and Padmé turned to leave. “Your sister’s a cop?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, “She’s good at it, too. For a senator.”

Ahsoka put her elbow on the table. “A senator, too?”

Anakin told her the same things about Padmé he’d told Elan not that long ago.

“Wow. I’d like to get to know her better,” Ahsoka said, full of admiration. Anakin smiled. “She could use more friends,” he said, “As long as I’m still your best one.”

“Duh,” she replied, “I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Anakin smiled shyly, feeling stupid with all his braids. “How’s our fake relationship status holding?” he asked.

“It’s being classified as an on-and-off fling. Off since you’ve been at home.”

Anakin asked, “What do people say about Elan?”

Ahsoka’s expression grew more serious. “Everyone was scared for a while, thinking some serial killer was on the loose. But nothing else happened.”

Anakin rubbed his forehead. “There’s no serial killer. Rex should have the case closed soon.”

“The Sheriff?”

“Yeah.”

Ahsoka thought back over the past few weeks. “Besides that, people mostly miss him. No matter if it was for death sticks or not.”

Anakin laughed a little. “You know that’s what he asked me when we first met?”

“No, what’d you say?”

Anakin demonstrated with his hand. “You don’t want to sell me death sticks.”

“Anakin, that’s terrible,” Ahsoka said, grin pulling at her lips.

“It was worth it,” Anakin said.

“All of it?”

“All of it.”

* * *

Ahsoka went home after a while, her aunt wanting to make sure she got her homework done. Anakin didn't know what to do once he was alone. He started to wonder what he ever did with his time. It was always eat dinner, with Obi-Wan. Watch a holovid, with Obi-Wan. Write a story... about Obi-Wan. There had to be something he could do on his own. He drifted around the house, flipping through books, attempting a tune on the piano. Eventually he went down to the basement. It was dark and musty, despite attempts to spruce things up. Doing their laundry didn't have to be so dreary, but the place persevered. The furnace glowed a dull blue. A pile of scrap metal was shoved into a corner, Obi-Wan having resolved to deal with it another day. Neither of them mentioned it, but Anakin suspected they both thought Grievous had something to do with the scraps. Old body parts, or something like that. Anakin went to the pile and looked closer. Suddenly the pieces started rolling away and Anakin jumped back. _Clink clink clank clunk._

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called. Anakin ran out of the basement and nearly collided with Obi-Wan in the hallway.

"Father!"

"What is it, darling? You look scared."

"There's something in the basement!"

Obi-Wan set down the groceries in his hands. "What sort of something?"

 _A ghost!_  Anakin almost said. But that seemed silly. "I don't know," Anakin said, "Things just started moving."

Obi-Wan slipped past Anakin and went down the hall and into the basement, Anakin following closely behind. "What was moving?" he asked.

"The scrap metal," Anakin replied, pointing to the pile.

Obi-Wan investigated the pile. Pieces started falling again as a small furry creature skittered out from under the junk and across the old wood flooring. Obi-Wan held out his hand and held the thing with the Force before stooping next to it and picking it up gently. "It's a mouse," he declared.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Grievous had haunted them enough.

"Want to see?" Obi-Wan asked, holding out his hands.

Anakin walked over cautiously. Obi-Wan opened his cupped hands just slightly. "It's kind of cute," Anakin said.

"Let's hope it's just the one," Obi-Wan said, and carried the mouse out of the basement. Anakin followed him.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

Obi-Wan walked to the front door. "Put him outside, of course," Obi-Wan answered. "Will you open the door?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan's hands again. "Do we have to?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you want to keep it," Obi-Wan derived.

"Please?"

"Honey, we don't know if it has any diseases, or a lot of mouse friends waiting for us in the basement—"

"Pretty please?" Anakin stuck out his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan scowled. "You look just like you did when you were five, you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"You wouldn't want a mouse from the pet store instead?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But you have to take care of it. I'm not going to clean its messes."

Anakin grinned real big. They went to the kitchen and Anakin picked a plastic container and a lid from the cupboards. He put the lid on the container and poked a bunch of holes in it with a knife. Obi-Wan put the mouse inside the container and Anakin watched it crawl around as Obi-Wan asked him to help with the groceries. They went down to the car and brought the rest of the groceries inside. They didn’t talk about the fight they’d had earlier, or their relationship at all, for that matter. Anakin did some research on taking care of mice and shredded paper as bedding for it until they could make a trip to the pet store. He rigged up a makeshift water dispenser and gave it some food, wondering what he should name it. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll answer it,” Obi-Wan said, from where he sat in the family room, going over their earnings from the motel, if he could afford to kick out the remaining bounty hunters. He stood and went to the door. “Rex,” he said, surprised. The Sheriff held a large amount of roses bundled in his hands. “Padmé’s not home right now,” Obi-Wan told him.

“They’re not all for her,” Rex replied, and tried to sort out the bouquets. “This one is for you, and this one’s for Anakin.”

Obi-Wan glanced back into the house where Anakin was hovering. He turned back to Rex. “Could I talk to you outside?” Obi-Wan asked, his fingers on the door handle.

“Yes, of course.” Rex stepped back as Obi-Wan shut the door behind him.

“What’s all this?” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the flowers.

Rex adjusted his grip on them. “It’s how we say sorry where I’m from.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Obi-Wan asked, not raising his voice at all.

“Padmé was right. It wasn’t for me to disclose, or even know. I was stupid. I’m sorry,” Rex said, and held out the flowers weakly.

Obi-Wan didn't take them. He said, "My son was  _furious_  with me for lying to him. He asked me who his  _real father_  is. I don't have an answer for him, Rex! I don't know how to help him find out. And I'm not sure that I want to. I never knew the circumstances of his conception—I don't know if his father is a good man or not. How am I supposed to tell him that? That he might not be the product of love, or even a one-night stand? Or what if his father is dead? I don't know what to do. Anakin is still upset with me. You think flowers are enough?"

Rex lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. My judgment was poor, my behavior rash... I haven't been that way for a while, I think."

Obi-Wan looked him over, seeking signs of deceit. "Cody told me about his scar," he said.

Rex met his eyes abruptly, his own wide. He couldn't tell what Obi-Wan was thinking based on his expression. He relaxed only minutely. "That's what I mean," Rex said, "I've changed."

"Why did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Didn't Cody tell you?"

"He said you were hurt."

"I was."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Obi-Wan said.

Rex tried to smile. He said, "I explained everything at the station. Cad Bane will be charged with the Clawdite's murder. Your motel might have a few officers poking around at things, but you don't have to worry about Anakin."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Thank you," he replied. He took the roses from Rex. “And thank you for these.”

Rex nodded solemnly. He started to turn away.

“If you—” Obi-Wan started.

Rex turned around. “What?”

“If you blame yourself for what happened to Anakin’s kidnapper, you shouldn’t. She made her own choices.”

Rex had a warm feeling in his chest. “Your daughter broke up with me,” he said.

Obi-Wan wore a mild smile. “Rough day, huh?”

“Something tells me yours was rougher.”

“Ah, well, one shouldn’t focus on the past. Can we be friends again?”

Rex smiled. Obi-Wan gasped. “What?” Rex asked, alarmed.

“You smiled. I thought your face was paralyzed,” Obi-Wan said.

Rex’s smile was replaced with a grimace. “A sheriff needs a good poker face,” he said.

“The sheriff needs to go home and take a break. I’ll try not to get into trouble in the meantime.”

Rex fought another smile. “Okay,” he said, and took the stairs to his car. Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and went back inside. Anakin was there waiting for him.

“These are for you,” Obi-Wan said, handing a bouquet to Anakin before he could get a word in.

Anakin brought them to his nose. His were a deep blue, Obi-Wan’s orange, and Padmé’s dark pink. Anakin had half a mind to tear out the petals, but since Rex wouldn’t see, he’d just keep them for himself. They smelled too good to destroy. Obi-Wan walked off to the kitchen quietly, intending to place his and Padmé’s flowers in the dining room’s vase once he’d filled it with water. Anakin watched him for a while but kept to himself until Padmé came home and they ate dinner together. Obi-Wan told her about the flowers, but she didn’t feel like discussing her relationship with Rex. Anakin showed her the mouse and smiled as it ate a piece of fruit leftover from their dinner. Soon they each retired to their rooms. Anakin tried to remember how long it had been since he slept in his own. He thought Obi-Wan was probably wondering the same thing. An hour passed and he didn’t fall asleep. He pictured the walls of the box the bounty hunters had stuffed him in every time he closed his eyes. He’d never fall asleep at this rate. Anakin flung the blankets to the side and got out of bed before padding over to the door between his and Obi-Wan’s room. He knocked on it softly. A moment passed and Anakin opened the door.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed, facing the doorway. “Anakin?” he whispered. “I thought I imagined it.”

Anakin shut the door behind him. “I can’t sleep,” he announced.

“Neither can I,” Obi-Wan replied. He was hesitant to move. He pulled the covers back like he’d done a hundred other times when Anakin couldn’t sleep.

Anakin took a step closer and turned on the lamp. “Take off your clothes,” he said.

Obi-Wan made a face. “I thought we were taking a break.”

“We are,” Anakin replied, “I just want to talk to you.”

“…Naked?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He slipped out of bed and disrobed. Anakin did the same. He sat near the foot of the bed as Obi-Wan reclaimed his spot by the pillows. They looked over each other without touching. “What do you want to talk about?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Everything,” Anakin said.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan conceded, “You start.”

“I’m sorry I called you a whore,” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan already felt his nakedness keenly. Anakin continued, “You’re not a whore. I know you didn’t lie to sleep with me. That’s just how it felt.”

“I’m sorry you felt that way,” Obi-Wan replied, “I only wanted to protect you.”

“I know.” He was quiet as he thought of something else to ask. “Would you have slept with me if I was your biological son?”

“Only if you had asked in exactly the same way.”

“If I attempted suicide.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “I never wanted you to be in that place. But that’s what it took for me to realize the depth of your feelings.”

“So you knew how I felt before then,” Anakin put forward.

“Anakin, you came home drunk one night and asked me for sex.”

Anakin’s cheeks turned red. “But didn’t you want the same thing?”

“Yes, darling. But you were drunk. It would have been wrong to touch you.”

“Do you still think it’s wrong to touch me?” he asked.

“Not the way I did, no,” Obi-Wan answered, his eyes trailing over Anakin. “Were you only attracted to me because I was your father?” he asked softly.

“You’re still my father,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. “I’m attracted to you because of who you are.”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to ask for clarification.

“I still think I could get to know you better, though,” Anakin said.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. You were born in Stewjon, right?”

“I was.”

“Do you remember your family?”

“Barely.”

“Do you wish you’d never joined the Order?”

“Sometimes,” Obi-Wan said, “but life as I know it wouldn’t be the same. I wouldn’t have you or Padmé.”

“Was Satine good to you?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because I want to be better than them.”

“It’s not a competition, my darling.”

“Answer my question,” Anakin said, belatedly adding, “Please.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “I believe she loved me like I loved her. She was a little older than me. The masters told me I’d been foolish.”

Anakin tilted his head slightly and saw the green glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“I think the truth was neither of us knew what we were doing, but we pretended we did.”

Anakin thought that sounded a little like the two of them. But Obi-Wan always seemed to know what to do in bed.

“Will you always carry Elan’s ring with you?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin wasn’t sure. “Probably. Is that okay with you?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes,” he said. “Would you wear a ring if I gave you one?” he asked next.

Anakin’s lips parted. “A wedding ring?”

Obi-Wan opened his bedside drawer and pulled out two rings. “My wedding rings. Would you like to see them?”

Anakin held out his hand and examined each of them. “Which one is which?” he asked.

Obi-Wan pointed to the one with a rocky texture. "I married your mother with this one." He pointed to the rose gold band. "And Satine with this one."

Anakin held up the rocky one and rubbed his thumb across it. "What is it made out of?" he asked.

"Meteorite," Obi-Wan replied, smiling at the awe on Anakin's face. "They're easy to find in the desert. They stick out in the sand."

Anakin tested the ring on his finger. "It's a little loose," he said.

"I can have it fitted for you. If you want it," Obi-Wan offered, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and slid the rose gold ring on his finger. "I'll wear it always," he promised, "Will you wear yours?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too," Anakin whispered, "Thank you." He put the ring on his index finger so it wouldn't fall off.

"Was there more you wanted to ask me, Mister Kenobi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin stifled a giggle. "Yes, Mister Kenobi. I was wondering... If you liked sleeping with women more than men."

"Oh, I don't know. You're as pleasing as they were, Anakin. Just for different reasons."

"Do you like it more when I top or bottom?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I like both."

"Do you like to face me?"

"I love to face you. But I'm okay if we try other positions."

"I never remind you of Cody?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, "but I don't like it when you cut off my air."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I can do that to you if you like it."

"I do."

"Do you usually like older men?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin fiddled with his ring. "Not usually. But there are some actors I like."

"Do you like it when I top or bottom more?"

"I can't decide. Both."

"Do you like to face me?"

"I prefer it."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Do you have any fantasies?" Anakin asked.

"Fantasies?"

"You know. Stuff we haven't done yet."

"Hmm. Well," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see you in your mother's robe again."

Anakin grinned.

"And I'd like to make you come more than once."

Anakin's cheeks turned pink.

"What about you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin said, "I guess I've told you mine."

"The motel and the car?"

"Yeah."

"Any others?"

Anakin thought, his eyes scanning the pattern of the comforter. "I'd like to go somewhere where no one knows us, and act like a real couple."

Obi-Wan didn't tell him they couldn't do that, because Anakin already knew. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"One of the islands. We could get a suite in a hotel and have a little honeymoon, just us."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Any more fantasies?"

Anakin picked at a loose thread. "You won't like the last one."

"Try me."

"If... If Elan were still around..."

"Oh."

"I would have liked you to see us."

"To watch?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes lowered.

"But not join in?"

"Yes, join in. But only in the fantasy. Elan wouldn't want—I mean, I don't think he wanted that. But I wanted both of you."

"How would it have gone?"

"What?"

"Your fantasy."

Anakin studied Obi-Wan. He looked perfectly calm in the light of the lamp, the rest of the room dim with nighttime. "You'd be there for all of it," Anakin said, "You'd watch as we undressed each other. As we kissed. As I fucked him. You'd be jealous."

"I would be," Obi-Wan said lowly.

"And I'd look at you as I did it. Tease you as I teased him. You'd be hard in your pants but you'd wait, because you liked the feeling it gave you. Listening and watching. Your own private showing."

"Keep talking," Obi-Wan said.

"Elan would moan and plead for my hand around his throat. I'd bring him right to the edge, but you'd tell us to stop right before he could come."

"And?"

"And I do just as you ask. You tell us what to do. I get on my back and Elan leans over me as you strip down. I'm inside Elan again when you come over and settle behind him and—"

"I need a minute," Obi-Wan interrupted, as he jumped off the bed and snatched his robe off a chair. Anakin caught his arm as Obi-Wan attempted to leave the room.

"Father, I'm sorry! Don't go! I'm sorry!" Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan turned around, his robe open. "Honey, what do you have to be sorry for? Do you think I'm disgusted with you? Look at me. This is not the body of a man who's disgusted. I was just going to take care of it. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You... You don't have to leave to take care of it."

Obi-Wan held Anakin's hands. "You asked for a break and I want to respect that," he said.

Anakin rubbed Obi-Wan's hands with his thumbs. "I want to see you do it."

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said, shedding his robe, "Will you tell me the rest of your fantasy?"

Anakin nodded as he gathered his thoughts and sat on the bed again with Obi-Wan. "I'm inside him," Anakin started, "and then you're inside him too. I can feel you against me. I kiss Elan as his face scrunches up—you're fucking him—it's the first time you've ever touched me, and you want more."

Obi-Wan's hand moved up and down his cock. He closed his eyes and Anakin came closer, settling by his side, his mouth by Obi-Wan's ear.

"Elan comes and it's unlike anything he's ever felt before. I kiss him, and you kiss him, and then he's blissed out beside us as you fuck me. You're rougher with me than you were him. I'm yours, not his. Elan kisses me, and strokes me, but you're relentless."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin trailed fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "Even when I come, it's not enough for you. My tight body around yours. You keep going till all you see are stars..." Anakin caressed his jaw, beard prickling under his touch. "Your mouth opens and you say my name..."

"Anakin…"

Anakin's gaze fell to Obi-Wan's lower body, the slight tremble he had. "And you come, hot and wet inside me and you gather me in your arms and hold me, my father, who loves me so much he'd fuck me and my boyfriend..."

Obi-Wan came, white fireworks on shining skin. Anakin pulled his head to his chest, fingers in his hair.

"And you hold me so tight, it's like you're never going to let go," he whispered, "Elan touches you, like this..." Anakin ran his fingertips down Obi-Wan's spine. "And you relax and hold him too. Everything is perfect."

Obi-Wan raised his head, still catching his breath. "Can I kiss you, Anakin?"

Anakin brought their lips together and kissed him with all he had. Obi-Wan parted from him and reached for the tissue box on the nightstand. He cleaned himself up and then drew Anakin close to him again, skin to skin, arms around him tight like Anakin wanted. Obi-Wan's body was hot to the touch. They kissed until it was hard to breathe, and they were both tired, but happy to rest in each other's arms. Anakin listened to Obi-Wan's heartbeat. Obi-Wan traced Anakin's ribs. "Did you eat enough today?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you."

They were quiet, eyelids heavy. It was late.

“Will you get the light?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice hushed.

Anakin propped himself up and looked down at Obi-Wan, affection in his gaze. “Your cheeks are still pink,” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Your hair looks wild.”

“It’s Ahsoka’s fault,” Anakin informed him.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m sure it is.”

Anakin grinned and turned off the light.

* * *

Anakin went back to school the next day. Ahsoka and Barriss were happy to see him. Barriss tried to convince him to join her art club. Anakin said he'd think about it. Time passed and Anakin grew more and more eager to see Obi-Wan when he picked him up from school. He realized how used he'd become to having Obi-Wan near him, a constant source of comfort. The final bell rang and Anakin packed his things, deftly avoiding Maul and Savage as he made his way to the pick-up/drop-off zone. They looked like they'd amped up the protein shakes. Ahsoka said goodbye to him and drove home. Obi-Wan's car pulled alongside the curb. He rolled down the window and said, "Need a ride, pretty thing?"

Anakin's cheeks turned red and he looked around shyly. "Shut up," he replied, getting in the car.

They pulled out of the line and headed towards the pet store. "Did you have a good day at school?" Obi-Wan asked, still smiling at his little tease.

"I did," Anakin said, then asked, "Do you think I'm any good at art?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "You used to love finger painting. And you made some really cute things in middle school. Do you remember those droids you made out of metal? I liked that they were so tiny. And the detail was amazing."

"I remember them," Anakin replied, smiling. "Barriss wanted me to join her art club."

"Oh. When does the club meet?"

"Fridays from three to four-fifteen at the school," Anakin answered. "Is that okay?"

Obi-Wan hummed a yes.

"You don't look like it's okay."

"I'll just miss you, that's all. You should join if you think it's something you'll like."

"Maybe I will."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, sighing not long after. It was hard to tell where they stood after everything. "Here we are." Obi-Wan parked in front of the pet store. They bought what they needed to give the mouse a good home and Obi-Wan may have discreetly asked how likely a house mouse was to have diseases. Next they went to the mall to find a mask for Homecoming. Anakin flushed when they passed the department store where they’d bought lingerie. "Do you still have that satin robe?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan tried to keep from smiling. "I do," he replied, "Along with the other things."

Anakin linked his hand with Obi-Wan's as they moved through the crowds, looking for the store Ahsoka said had masks. He asked, "Are you going to teach me how to drive soon, Father?"

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Is there somewhere you want to go? I can take you there."

"I have to learn how to drive at some point, Father."

"I know," Obi-Wan said pointedly, then let up a little, "I just... worry, you know."

"Worry about what, exactly?" Anakin asked, then dodged someone walking towards them. "That I'll go somewhere without telling you?"

"Yes," he confessed, "Or that you'll get in a wreck or go off to college in some faraway place."

"Vandor University isn't too far away," Anakin offered.

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "You're such a sweet boy, Anakin."

Anakin felt warm and tingly inside and for a moment every passerby in the mall seemed to fade. They walked a ways more. "Will you ever see me as a man?" Anakin asked.

"Never," Obi-Wan swore.

Anakin snorted. "Seriously."

"I don't mean to belittle you, Anakin."

"I know," he replied, waiting for his answer.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "To me, you'll always be my little boy. But I can see you growing up, now and in the future. I know you're very passionate about those around you, and that isn't going to go away. And I'm aware you have the ability to take care of me, even if that isn't supposed to be your role as my son until I'm at least sixty."

"What is that in, like twenty years?" Anakin teased.

"Force, you make it seem so close," Obi-Wan bemoaned.

Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan for a second, saying, "You don't look old at all, Father."

"Not even with my smile lines?" he asked, and demonstrated.

Anakin thought even his fake smile looked bright. “You’re as lovely as ever,” he said.

“I’m so grateful for you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gushed.

Anakin felt a little pride in his chest and he pulled his gaze away from Obi-Wan to survey the stores around them. “There,” Anakin said, pointing. He led Obi-Wan through the crowds till they made it to the store. Inside, they asked about masks and a clerk told them they were lucky—they’d just gotten a new shipment in. Handmade in Alderaan, they said. There were full face masks, and ones that disguised the wearer from nose to forehead, and many that only covered the eyes. “Which do you like?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin scanned over the feathers and lace and jewels. “I can’t choose.”

“What color is Ahsoka wearing?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Silver. That narrows it down a bit,” Anakin said.

Some looked ghoulish and intensely reflective. Others appeared more like varnished metal. Obi-Wan picked up a sleek, black mask with simple silver embellishments. “How about this one?” he asked.

Anakin tried it on and looked in the mirror plastered to the outside of a dressing room. It covered just his eyes, but fit his face well, the curves of it aligning with his cheekbones. “I like it,” he decided, “Do you?”

“Definitely,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin pictured himself in the mask and his father’s robes and started believing in the thrill of it. He thought in Obi-Wan’s eyes the dance was probably a silly thing to get excited over, but Obi-Wan just emitted lightness as Anakin sent a picture of himself in the mask to Ahsoka.

“Come on, darling,” he said, “Let’s buy it and go home.”

Anakin's smile was dazzling. He thanked Obi-Wan and memorized the curves of the mask the whole way home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's skills are put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is looong! Hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment if you do!

Thursday evening was spent getting Anakin’s pet mouse situated into a new living space, complete with a running wheel and a real water dispenser, although Obi-Wan said he didn’t doubt Anakin’s makeshift one would have served its purpose well. Anakin named the mouse Deedee and the little animal was gradually getting used to him.

Padmé came home after work, no longer living with Rex. At this point, Obi-Wan was almost thankful that Anakin had called for a break—for one, they couldn’t, or rather, _shouldn’t_ have sex with Padmé in the house, and two, it gave him a chance to admire Anakin from afar. To him, Anakin was extraordinary. Even if all he did were ordinary things, like smile and bite his lip and ask Padmé if there were any other cute officers she had her eye on. Padmé laughed and gave his arm a smack in return.

“Do you have eyes for anyone, Ani?” she asked, a hand in her long curly hair.

Anakin bowed his head to keep from glancing at Obi-Wan.

“You do,” Padmé teased, “Who is it? Ahsoka?”

“Ahsoka’s my friend,” Anakin replied firmly, “and she thinks you’re cool.”

“Me?” Padmé questioned, grinning.

“Yeah, you. Little does she know I’m way cooler than you.”

“What definition of cool are you using?” Padmé retorted, and Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan hid his smile with the book he’d stopped reading ten minutes ago. Night came and they repeated the same pattern as the day before—Padmé went to her room down the hall, Obi-Wan went to his, and Anakin tried to fall asleep in his before giving up and tiptoeing into Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan welcomed him wordlessly and Anakin slipped under the covers and snuggled up to his father. They slept peacefully, without nightmares or worries.

Dr. Jinn called the next day to check in. Anakin was at school, and Obi-Wan paused his cleaning of the motel rooms to answer the phone. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Hi, Doctor Jinn."

"Hello, Mister Kenobi. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a moment. "I think he's better, overall. He's smiling more, and he's excited about the school dance tomorrow. However, I should tell you what happened a few days ago…"

"What happened?"

"Anakin was kidnapped by two of my motel guests. We got him back mostly unharmed and the kidnappers are in custody, so I don't think he feels unsafe now. But Anakin doesn't usually take his experiences lightly," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I wouldn't expect him to," Dr. Jinn replied. He thought for a few seconds. "I would continue to watch him carefully. If you can do anything to boost his confidence, such as teaching him self-defense, you should. Has he had any more nightmares?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, "At least none that he's told me about."

“That’s good,” Dr. Jinn replied, “Perhaps some of his anxieties have been relieved. If you or Anakin have any questions, feel free to call me.”

“We will, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow at five, correct?”

“Yes. Do you still have my address?”

“Forty-six South Pine Street?” Obi-Wan asked. It wasn’t difficult to memorize.

“That’s right. I’ll see you then.”

Obi-Wan thought he heard a smile in his voice. “See you then,” he said, and hung up. He went back to cleaning and tried to think of a new way to teach Anakin the lightsaber techniques they’d never completely mastered.

Anakin came home after art club to find Obi-Wan loading something into the back of their car. He walked up to him just as Obi-Wan shut the trunk. “What’s this?” he asked, gesturing to the car, or rather what was inside.

Obi-Wan smiled. “It’s a surprise. Are you ready for some Jedi training?”

Anakin crossed his arms, the straps of his backpack folding in the process. “Am I supposed to be?”

“Oh, come now. I know you have some skills. That doesn’t mean you can’t improve. Got your lightsaber?”

Anakin patted his cloak.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said, and moved to the driver’s side of the car, then stopped. “Anakin,” he called.

Anakin paused from getting in the passenger seat and went to him. “What?”

Obi-Wan opened the car door and gestured for him to get in the driver’s seat. Anakin’s eyes went wide. “Really?” he exclaimed.

“Don’t make me regret it,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin grinned and slipped his backpack off his shoulders, putting it in the backseat before buckling up. Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he sat in the passenger seat. Anakin held out his hand for the keys.

“First things first,” Obi-Wan said, “Can you reach the pedals comfortably? Use only your right foot.”

Anakin tested it out. “Yep.”

“Can you see clearly out of the rearview mirror?”

“Yes.”

“The side mirrors?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Do you know which one is the parking brake?”

Anakin looked around. “This one?”

“Yes, good. Now when you start the car, you’ll want your foot on the brake. Otherwise the car will start moving.”

“Okay.”

Obi-Wan handed him the keys. “Start the car,” he said. Anakin flipped through the house key and mail key and office key until he found the right one. He stuck it in the slot and twisted, and the car roared to life.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, knowing he should at least sound calm, “Be careful backing out, always. Put your hands here—” He positioned Anakin’s hands higher on the wheel. “Now check your rearview mirror. Is there anything behind you?”

“No,” Anakin said.

“Look over your shoulder, too.”

“Nothing,” Anakin said.

“Okay, now with your foot still on the brake, put the car in reverse—”

Anakin changed gears and they moved backwards a little before Anakin slammed the brakes. He looked over to assess Obi-Wan’s reaction.

“It’s going to take practice,” Obi-Wan said, although he still had a furrow between his brows, “Try easing off the brake instead of letting it go this time. Check your mirrors first.”

Anakin managed to back out slower on the second try. It was good the parking lot was nearly empty. The hunters had all but left following their leader’s arrest.

“Now turn the wheel—”

“Which way?” Anakin asked, panicked.

“Either way for now—”

They swerved to the right.

“Brake!” Obi-Wan called.

The car jolted to a stop.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. “You have good reflexes, at least,” he offered.

Anakin rubbed his forehead.

“Come on, hands on the wheel. We’re not going into town.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. I’ll guide you. Ease off the brake and turn the wheel gently this time…” Obi-Wan reached over and helped him. “We’re going to make a left—stop at the road, Anakin—look both ways—now accelerate… okay, slow down. Watch the speedometer and keep your speed level—too slow—too fast—Anakin!”

“What?” Anakin snapped, “I’m trying!”

“You have to keep your foot still when you hit the correct speed. There’s a stop sign ahead. Start slowing down.”

Anakin grumbled. They stopped a little over the line.

“Okay, next time start slowing down sooner. Look both ways. Now go.”

Anakin slammed his foot on the accelerator. The tires screeched as they sped into the distance. Obi-Wan felt his shoulders tensing up. “Please, Anakin…” he mumbled, “Don’t kill us.”

Their five-minute journey became ten with stops and starts and complaints from both sides. Eventually Anakin was able to pull over where Obi-Wan wanted. Obi-Wan unloaded a compact machine from the trunk of the car, along with a bulky bag that he slung over his shoulder. They trudged through the forest and came upon a clearing where no one would see them. It looked familiar to Anakin in a way he couldn’t express. Then his eyes were drawn to a rectangular shaped impression in the ground. “Father!”

Obi-Wan set down his bag and the machine before turning to face Anakin. “Yes, sweetheart?”

Anakin held himself. “This is where they kept me. The box used to be there.” He pointed.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I know. That’s why I chose this field. You have to conquer your fears.”

Anakin’s eyes fell to his feet.

Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s cheek and Anakin looked into his eyes. Obi-Wan said, “If it gets to be too much, we will stop. Right now in this very moment, though, nothing about this space can hurt you. Do you believe me?”

Anakin nodded.

“Do you believe your eyes?”

Anakin looked around. It was true that the box had been taken away. Now there was only grass. “Yes,” he muttered.

“Okay. Stretch while I set up the equipment.”

Anakin did as Obi-Wan asked.

"We'll start slow so you can get the hang of it again," Obi-Wan said, everything now ready.

Anakin rolled his eyes, ignited his lightsaber, and took a defensive stance. Obi-Wan pressed a red button on the machine and it chugged out baseballs at a moderate speed. Anakin sliced through three and Obi-Wan turned the machine off. Anakin deactivated his saber and crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan walked over to him and examined the charred remains of the baseballs. He picked up two uneven halves and showed Anakin. "Try to cut them directly down the middle. Accuracy could save your life." Anakin watched him with keen eyes as he went back to the machine and turned it on.

With three smooth strikes, Anakin cut the next projectiles into equal halves.

"Very good, Anakin," Obi-Wan praised, "Shall we speed things up a little?"

Anakin tried to remain professional and not think about Obi-Wan saying those words in the bedroom. "Go ahead," he replied.

Obi-Wan turned a notch to the right and pressed the ‘on’ button. He let it go a little longer this time so he could watch Anakin's movements. "Stop," he called, and turned the machine off.

"What?" Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them and said, "Your form needs some work. First off," he stood behind Anakin and nudged his feet apart. "Feet shoulder width apart." Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's shoulders and pulled them back slightly. "Keep your body open and free to move in any direction." He reached around and adjusted the distance between Anakin's elbows. "Don't keep your arms so close to your body. Your lightsaber will shield you."

Anakin nodded and tried to correct the path his thoughts were going down. Every subtle touch of Obi-Wan's spurred them on. When he spoke again, Anakin could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around him to guide him through the motions.

"Your lightsaber is an extension of you," Obi-Wan said, "When it moves, you move with it." He brought Anakin's hands down and to the left, pressing forward so Anakin wouldn't hold himself so stiffly. Then up with a twist of the wrist, back straight, blade pointing down. Twist again, bring the blade around in an arc. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin and faced him. "Got it?"

Anakin took a breath and refocused. "Yeah."

"Don't be afraid to move your feet. You should stagger them for balance. Feel your center." He moved to start the machine.

Out came the baseballs. Anakin's movements were more intentional, more rhythmic, and he smiled at the scraps of his work in the grass. He looked to Obi-Wan.

"Much better, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "If we had a training remote, you'd do well at deflecting. I think we should practice dueling, even if chances are rare that someone would use a lightsaber against you."

Anakin loved dueling as a child. It was more of a game then, like play fighting or tickle wars. He loved the whirls of color and the sounds the sabers made. The meaning of it had changed now. Obi-Wan and Anakin tramped through the grass until they were a reasonable distance away from the machine and baseball remnants.

"Let's try not to take any unnecessary risks, okay?" Obi-Wan said, "I wouldn't want someone to lose a finger."

Anakin blinked and saw Cad Bane holding a hunting knife over his hand. He shook his head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, and took a step closer. Anakin held up his hand.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Let's do this."

 _Stubborn,_  Obi-Wan thought. He activated his lightsaber and the duel began. Anakin hurried to meet Obi-Wan's attacks, each so effortless compared to his. He felt each blow radiate throw his arm, but Obi-Wan gave no indication that Anakin's blade created any resistance. It looked like Obi-Wan could predict when Anakin wasn't going to be fast enough to counter his strikes. He'd adjust for him, slow down or change directions so he didn't end up hurting him. Anakin realized that in all their sessions Obi-Wan had never used all his power against him—of course he hadn't, Anakin was a child when they'd first started training. But being with him now, Anakin was almost bitter about how out of practice he'd become, how unchallenged he was since the start. He was vulnerable. Weak.

Anakin's feet faltered and he fell backwards, Obi-Wan's blade stopping its arc with plenty of distance from Anakin's body. He deactivated his lightsaber and held out his hand for Anakin to take.

Anakin grabbed it and heaved himself up. Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug, fingers curling through his hair. He could tell something was wrong.

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on the touch. He clung to him as Obi-Wan radiated happy thoughts. It lasted until Anakin felt better.

"Want to try one more round?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Okay."

They separated and drew their weapons.

"Think of me as your enemy," Obi-Wan said. "A real one won't stop before going for the kill. You have to get the upper hand first."

Anakin nodded and steeled himself up _. Enemy,_ he thought. _Cad Bane. Aurra Sing._

Obi-Wan advanced on him and their blades clashed. Anakin's didn't bend to Obi-Wan's so easily this time.

 _Enemy,_ Anakin thought, _Cody. Ventress!_

Anakin moved faster, striking, skirting, spinning. Obi-Wan kept up.

 _Enemy,_ Anakin burned, _Zam Wesell. Maul Opress._

A close call. Obi-Wan dodged him neatly.

 _Enemy,_ Anakin vowed with gritted teeth, _Rush Clovis._

Obi-Wan yelped as Anakin's lightsaber swung across his face. He lost his balance trying to avoid Anakin's attack and cupped his hand to his cheek as he hit the ground. Anakin dropped his lightsaber in the grass, still on, and rushed to Obi-Wan's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Anakin yelled, "Let me see!"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, and removed his hand. He tried to steady his breathing. "You just got my beard. It was hot, that's all. No burns."

Anakin examined him, a singed area where a chunk of hair was now missing. He pressed along Obi-Wan's jaw. "Does that hurt?"

"No, Anakin, I'm fine. It's alright."

"I didn't mean to,” he tried to explain, “I don't want to hurt you!"

Anakin's lightsaber had blackened the grass below it and lit a small fire in the surrounding greenery.

Obi-Wan sat up more and grabbed Anakin's face. Anakin's brows furrowed as Obi-Wan kissed him. He didn't understand. Wasn't Obi-Wan mad? Wasn't he worried Anakin would betray him like all the others?

Obi-Wan pulled back slowly and stroked Anakin's cheeks with his thumbs. "My darling," he said, "I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I know what the problem is as well."

The fire got a little bigger.

"You do?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. You used your hate as strength, when really love is more powerful. Don't wish to destroy your enemy. Wish to save yourself and those around you instead. Anger will distract you."

Anakin let out a long breath. That was exactly what happened. And it got Obi-Wan hurt. Or, almost hurt.

"Anakin! Your lightsaber!"

Anakin whirled around and summoned the blade to his hand. He grabbed the nearest cloak and put out the fire with it. The cloak happened to be Obi-Wan's. Anakin returned the tattered remains to him as Obi-Wan stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry, Father," Anakin said, his head down.

Obi-Wan lifted his chin with a curled finger. "Multiple lessons you have learned today, haven't you?"

Anakin stifled a laugh. Rare was the impression of Obi-Wan's old master.

"We'll save more practice for another day. Want me to drive home?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know it," Anakin replied. They cleaned up and packed their supplies into the trunk once they reached the car. On the way home, Obi-Wan said, "I have a question for you."

Anakin pulled his gaze away from the green blur of their surroundings. "Yeah?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Anakin took a second and reached for Obi-Wan's arm, his hands on the wheel. "No, I'm not mad at you," he said.

Obi-Wan chewed on his lip.

"I love you," Anakin supplemented, "You're my one and only father. I don't want anyone else."

Obi-Wan smiled at him with a sadness in his eyes.

"I'm calling the break off," Anakin said, "Officially."

Obi-Wan's smile widened. He said, "I'm glad to hear it."

Anakin rested his eyes and tried to find calm within himself. Love for others. He had all the love in the galaxy for Obi-Wan. He should've been thinking about protecting him, saving him when he had failed himself and others. "Father," he called.

"Yes?"

"Can we check into the motel when we get back?"

Obi-Wan glanced at him, wondering who looked slyer at the moment. "Yes," he replied, "Let's do it."

* * *

They took the key to Room 13 from the motel office and pushed it into the lock. Anakin drew the shades over the window and Obi-Wan did the same with the little one in the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and Anakin made sure the door to the outside world was locked up tight before they embraced each other in the middle of the room.

The kiss was so much better than the one from two nights before. Obi-Wan let go of his guilt, Anakin his resentment.

Off came their clothes. Obi-Wan wanted to touch all of Anakin all at once, and Anakin was happy for it—Obi-Wan's hands were always a stabilizing force in his life. Obi-Wan's grip was on Anakin's ribs, his ass, the back of his neck, and all over again. Anakin took Obi-Wan's hips in his hands and pulled him tight against his body. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Anakin let his hands trail low, the skin of Obi-Wan's ass slightly cool to the touch _. Not for long,_ Anakin thought. A laugh caught in his throat.

"What?" Obi-Wan murmured, looking for the answer in Anakin's eyes.

"Nothing," Anakin said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"It's something," Obi-Wan countered, voice a husk of its normal self, "What is it?"

Anakin smoothed his hands over Obi-Wan's butt and up his back. "This thought just popped into my head, that's all."

"And what was it?" he urged.

"I thought of spanking you. It would warm you up," Anakin spilled.

Obi-Wan laughed.  "Please don't," he said.

Anakin gave him a kiss. "'Course, Daddy. Whatever you want."

Obi-Wan thought on it. He smiled and tucked Anakin's hair behind his ear before leaning by it. "I want you to lose yourself in me. Don't hold back."

Anakin met his eyes questioningly.

Obi-Wan caressed his cheek. "Please, baby. I've missed you."

Anakin smiled a little as he wove his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "Did you think I would say no?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer besides a smile. Anakin turned him around, guided him to the bed, then bent him over the mattress. Obi-Wan ran his hands over the bedspread and breathed in the smell of freshly cleaned sheets. 

Anakin traced lines up Obi-Wan's back and over his arms, paying special attention to the scar on his upper arm. He bent down and kissed it, then swept his mouth through Obi-Wan's hair and covered his cheek in little pecks. Obi-Wan grinned and reached back for him as Anakin pulled away. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's feet apart and stuck his index finger in his mouth.

He coated it a few times over before pushing his finger inside Obi-Wan. He worked it in and out, seeking the spot that would make Obi-Wan moan. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and wound his hand around a fistful of the comforter.

Anakin put two fingers in his mouth and repeated the process. Obi-Wan seemed to be relaxed even though they'd neglected to bring the lube down from the house. Anakin would just have to be careful. Or give him so much pleasure that any discomfort was null.

Anakin removed his fingers and Obi-Wan groaned. Anakin smoothed them over Obi-Wan's jaw and asked, "You want these back, Daddy?"

He nodded and gave Anakin's hand a squeeze. "Can't wait for your cock."

Anakin couldn't help the flood of pride he felt. He put three fingers in his mouth and returned them to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gripped the sheets again. Anakin made circles on Obi-Wan's hip with his palm. "Sometimes I can't believe you're real," he said.

Obi-Wan tried to look at him better.

"That you let me do this to you," Anakin continued.

Obi-Wan put his head down, then looked at him again. "I love you, honey. I'm not entirely selfless though."

"You think this is selfish?" Anakin pushed his fingers deeper. Obi-Wan muffled his moan with the mattress.

"Yes," he said eventually, "I want you this way."

"Come here then," Anakin said, and pulled him off the bed and onto his knees before him. He hooked a hand behind Obi-Wan's neck and drew him forward. Obi-Wan opened his mouth obediently and let Anakin guide him down his cock. Just when Obi-Wan was starting to like the feeling, Anakin weaved his fingers in Obi-Wan's hair and pulled him off.

"Up," Anakin said. Obi-Wan stood. "On your back," Anakin directed, pointing to the bed. Obi-Wan positioned himself with his knees up and a pillow under his head. He didn't sink into it like he did the pillows in his bedroom. Anakin joined him on the bed and pulled his leg to the side before pressing into him.

"Oh," Obi-Wan moaned, the sound cut off in his throat as Anakin drove out a rhythm. It felt closer than before, rougher. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's leg closer to the man's chest and leaned down to kiss him.

Obi-Wan's brows pinched and he wrapped his arms around Anakin as their lips brushed against each other's. Anakin pulled away and then gave him a ghost of a kiss, his fingers slipping down Obi-Wan's thigh to rub at another scar. "Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured, eyes closed.

Anakin took Obi-Wan's other leg in his arm and sped up his tempo. A high-pitched sound escaped Obi-Wan's mouth. Anakin leaned over him again, Obi-Wan's legs pinned between their chests as he moved deeper inside him. "Father," he whispered, a sheen of sweat on his skin.

Obi-Wan felt something depraved course through his body. He put his legs over Anakin's shoulders, muscles tensing when Anakin picked up the pace again. Anakin stopped for a second, nearly overcome.

"Not yet, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, the plea clear in his voice, "Take a breath. Not yet."

Anakin met his pretty eyes, his bangs half fallen in them. He put a finger in his mouth once more and slid it in beside his cock.

Obi-Wan's lips parted with a gasp. _What a good idea_. "More," he said.

Anakin smiled and sucked on two of his fingers. Obi-Wan let out a long groan when Anakin gave them back, fucking slowly with the controlled motion of his arm. The stretch was intense.

" _Anakin—"_ Obi-Wan started.

"Shh, Daddy," Anakin said, the movement of his lips mesmerizing, "We wouldn't want anyone to know, now, would we?"

"No," Obi-Wan muttered, "No one can know... How good you are... At fucking me..."

"This?" Anakin asked, showing him his wet fingers, "That's just me stalling.  _This_..." Anakin pulled out of him and turned him over, pressing in again as he held Obi-Wan in place, one hand pushing his head into the bed and the other near the small of his back, "...is me fucking you."

The bed rocked back and forth. Obi-Wan whimpered and whined, his cock desperate for some attention other than the weak friction of the bedsheets. Anakin wanted him to moan louder. He’d _make_ him moan louder. Anakin drew back and thrust in as far as he could. Obi-Wan made a garbled sound. Anakin did it again, Obi-Wan’s whole body sliding with the movement. Obi-Wan screamed into his pillow.

“Look at me,” Anakin said. _Too rough?_

Obi-Wan turned, half-mad and panting. “Don’t stop!”

 Anakin flipped him over and entered him again without a second thought. Back to his youthful pace, a blur of his hips. Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore, he was so raw. He reached for Anakin to steady himself and came with his hands around Anakin's throat.

Anakin fucked him through it, the grip on his throat only tightening. Anakin felt his consciousness leaving him, his body acting on its own accord. Finally, Obi-Wan flopped against the mattress, his cock spent, and Anakin took a harrowing breath as he came, as if all the intensity of his past orgasms were combined into one. Everything was stars until Obi-Wan pulled him into his arms. "Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin just groaned in response.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed his wet hair. "Thought you might have passed out," he said.

Anakin dragged a hand up to rest on Obi-Wan's chest. "That was really good," he told him.

Obi-Wan rubbed what he could of Anakin's neck. "I didn't mean to do it so hard. Or so long."

"It was perfect," Anakin replied.

"It's going to kill your brain cells."

"Stop shaming me, Daddy."

Obi-Wan laughed and turned towards him, hugging him with both an arm and a leg as he pressed kisses to every place he could reach. "I love you so much, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "I love you too, Father.” He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard.

They spent a few seconds in warm silence.

"I think you're going to have to shave, though," Anakin said. 

"Blast," Obi-Wan grumbled.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven, sweetheart. It was just an accident.”

Anakin raised his head to look at him.

Obi-Wan said, “Just don’t call me a Padawan after I shave, alright?”

Anakin smirked. “Now I’m kind of excited to see it.”

Obi-Wan rested his forehead against Anakin’s for a moment. “Shall we shower?” he asked.

Anakin dragged himself and then Obi-Wan out of bed. They stepped into the shower and drew the curtain. Obi-Wan jumped at the hot water. “Turn it to cold,” he ordered.

Anakin adjusted the handle until cool water came out. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, one hand dipping lower than the other. “Maybe I was too rough,” he said quietly.

Obi-Wan’s face read indifference but he took Anakin’s hand away from his backside anyway. “Let your Daddy be,” he said.

Anakin turned away from him with an aggravated breath and started scrubbing at his skin.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, then again a little louder, “Sorry, honey. I just need to… cool down.”

The water poured over them. Anakin pretended he hadn’t heard. Then he turned back around and asked, “What’s wrong? I thought I did what you wanted.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face. “You did. It was good. _Very_ good. I think maybe I,” he paused, thinking, “enjoyed it too much.”

“How?” was all Anakin could respond with.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks were red. “Well, I’ve never really screamed like that before.”

Anakin stared at him so he’d give him more of an answer.

“It’s just embarrassing,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Don’t ask me to top if your pride’s going to be hurt afterwards.” He turned around and went back to rubbing soap on his arms.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and pulled Anakin against his chest. “What I mean is,” he revised, smoothing Anakin’s wet hair out of his eyes, “I’m extremely impressed. And you’re right to check on me. I’ve just learned I’m not invincible.”

Anakin hummed. “I wasn’t trying to tease you just now.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said, “You’re my sweet, smart boy.”

Slowly, Anakin put the soap down and turned around. “You’ve really never screamed like that before?”

The blood rushed to his cheeks again. “Anakin, what do you want me to say? You’re the best?”

Anakin nodded, a grin on his face.

Obi-Wan sighed and smiled back. “You’re the best.”

Anakin bounced on his feet and kissed Obi-Wan. He got some burnt hair in his mouth. “Ugh! You have to get this stuff off your face!” he declared.

“ _Stuff?”_ Obi-Wan questioned, “My carefully groomed and perfectly shaped _beard_ , you mean?”

“The scratchy stuff that ruins your blowjobs!”

“What!”

“It tickles!”

“You are so getting it when we step out of the shower—”

“Getting a blowjob?”

“No! Maybe! For Force’s sake, Anakin—”

Anakin’s laugh echoed in the little bathroom.

* * *

When they went up to the house, Obi-Wan went to his bedroom for a nap. It was partially out of necessity and partially because he didn’t want to give Anakin the satisfaction of shaving right away. Anakin pouted and waited for Padmé to come home. Obi-Wan called to him after an hour had passed.

Anakin followed his voice into the bathroom. Obi-Wan held a towel over the bottom half of his face like a veil. Anakin spied the beard clippings in the sink. He gasped. “You did it already?”

Obi-Wan nodded mysteriously. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes! Show me!”

Obi-Wan pulled the towel away and set it on the counter. He hoped Anakin approved.

Anakin came up to him with wide eyes and moved feather light fingertips over Obi-Wan’s soft cheeks. “You look so young,” he said.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes,” Anakin whispered, still stroking his face, “My young Daddy.” He reached for Obi-Wan’s left hand and observed the pale pink ring. “My husband.”

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath. “Why don’t you put on something nice and we’ll have ourselves a honeymoon?”

Anakin crossed his arms. “We just had a _honeymoon_ and we didn’t even leave the general vicinity of the house.”

“Please, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “When you talk the way you do, it gives me ideas.”

“Like what?” Anakin replied, unmoved.

Obi-Wan spun Anakin around and pulled him tight against him, an arm reaching around to play between his legs. “Like how a bride should be treated on her wedding night.”

Anakin’s cheeks filled with fire and he pushed Obi-Wan off. “I’m not a girl!” he yelled, and stormed off to his room. Padmé came home in time to hear Anakin slam his door.

“What is it this time?” she said to herself, then spotted Obi-Wan in the hallway. “Oh. I almost didn’t recognize you. Are you trying to impress someone?”

“Someone,” Obi-Wan murmured, distracted.

“You should update your wardrobe,” Padmé joked, “That’s not what the kids are wearing these days.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He went to knock on Anakin’s door.

Inside, Anakin twisted his wedding ring around and around on his finger.  He wished things could just be simple for once. If Obi-Wan wanted to feel like a man again… Fine. Anakin didn’t have a problem with that. He just didn’t want to be used. Or made fun of.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Anakin called in a sing-song, obviously annoyed voice.

“Obi-Wan,” he said.

Anakin sighed. He didn’t want to fight. “Come in.”

Obi-Wan was surprised to find the door unlocked. Maybe Anakin remembered his comment about breaking in. He found the boy sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the bookshelf. He sat beside him.

“I think you misunderstood me,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin fiddled with his ring. “What did you mean?”

“The bride gets treated like a princess. As you should be. Cake and flowers and pretty things to wear.”

“You said wedding _night_.”

“Kisses and snuggles and a good dinner.”

“Right.”

“We’re equals in this, Anakin. I didn’t mean to assign us roles, if that’s what you thought.”

Anakin picked at his comforter. “I thought I’m just your replacement for Mother.”

“No, no, no. I treated her as an equal too. But you are special, Anakin, unique—you mean so much to me. You’re not a replacement. You can’t be replaced.”

Anakin turned to him, his eyes teary.

“Oh, my love, come here,” Obi-Wan said, and hugged him, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing,” Anakin mouthed, his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder. There was no familiar beard brushing against his cheek. “It’s me who likes to wear girls’ clothes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Obi-Wan said, soothing a hand over his back. “You know I’ve done the same.”

“For me.”

“Perhaps.”

Anakin nuzzled deeper into Obi-Wan’s neck. He smelled good, like shaving cream. Obi-Wan gave him a squeeze.

“Are you mine?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin raised his head. He gave a quiet, “Huh?”

“My baby? My husband?”

“Oh,” Anakin said, smiling, “Yes.”

Obi-Wan gave him a quick kiss. “Good. I love you. Let’s enjoy a quiet evening together, what do you say?”

Anakin smoothed his fingers across Obi-Wan’s cheek again. “That sounds perfect.”

They did exactly that.

* * *

Saturday came. Obi-Wan tried not to be nervous about his appointment later, and Anakin hoped Ahsoka would be happy with his appearance and his dancing. It came easy to him... when he was drunk. He didn't want to get drunk tonight. But perhaps a drink with Obi-Wan would calm their nerves. He'd noticed his father pacing. It had gone on for the better part of an hour now.

"Father," he called, approaching Obi-Wan in the family room, "Will you help me get dressed?"

Obi-Wan's attention was easily swept up in Anakin. They went to Obi-Wan's room and Anakin undressed slowly, enjoying Obi-Wan's eyes on him. When he stood before him in just his boxers, he smiled and spun around with his hands in his hair. Obi-Wan grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "Precious boy," Obi-Wan praised.

Anakin giggled and kissed him and poured happiness into their bond. "I love you," he said.

"I love  _you_. Mmm." Obi-Wan leaned in and deepened the kiss. Anakin pulled away after a few seconds, saying, "You're supposed to help me get dressed, Mister."

"Oh, am I?" Obi-Wan teased, hands trailing down Anakin's sides, "You did a fine job of undressing yourself."

"Thank you," Anakin replied, and Obi-Wan laughed. "But I'd hoped you'd do the same later."

Obi-Wan smoothed a hand through Anakin's hair, then across his jawline. "Of course, my love. I'll be waiting for you."

Anakin beamed and changed into his black leggings. Obi-Wan pulled the maroon tunic over his head, then the dark surcoat, and had Anakin sit in his lap while he brushed his hair. Anakin squirmed a little.

"Stay still, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, not wanting to be further distracted by Anakin's body.

Anakin glanced back at Obi-Wan knowingly and replied, "I'm just so excited." Then a second later, "Do you think we could have a drink together?"

Obi-Wan brushed another stroke through Anakin's hair. "What kind of drink?"

Anakin turned the other way. "You know."

The boy's hair slipped from his fingers and Obi-Wan admired its silky softness.

"I suppose if it's just one," Obi-Wan answered. He patted Anakin's legs. "Up."

Anakin stood grinning and Obi-Wan retrieved his gloves and blue velvet cloak from the wardrobe. He put the mask on last.

"Mysterious," Obi-Wan complimented.

Anakin bowed for him and Obi-Wan took his hand and rushed down the stairs. "Let's dance, my darling," he cheered. Anakin felt lighter than air. They pushed the furniture in the family room up against the walls and picked a record. Obi-Wan took two glasses from the kitchen and poured rosy liquid into each. He handed one to Anakin and they linked their arms before taking a sip. The record player sent sugary piano notes and harmonies through the air. Another sweet sip. Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand and curled his own around Anakin's shoulder. Anakin's heart fluttered as he placed a hand at Obi-Wan's waist. His father was adorable, especially minus the beard. His hair seemed longer in comparison and the locks were really misbehaving today.

The two moved about the room, a swing in their hips and a time in their feet. The song reached a climax and Anakin slipped away from Obi-Wan to pick something new. Drums kept a steady beat while a guitar strung out bold and electric sounds. Obi-Wan downed his glass. Anakin kept an arm around his back as they bounced around, goofy smiles on their faces. The song ended with a final chord and Obi-Wan chose something that would let him catch his breath. A classic waltz. Anakin smiled into Obi-Wan's shoulder as they held each other again. One, two, three, one, two, three...

The next track was a parlor song from a hundred years ago. Their movements slowed as the lyrics drew them in.

_Lips like red roses and eyes like the sky..._

_Don't ever make me say goodbye..._

Obi-Wan stopped and brought Anakin's mouth to his with a hand at the back of his neck.

_I love you..._

_Please stay true..._

Anakin breathed a moan into Obi-Wan.

_My whole heart, never let us part..._

Tongues sliding, skin blushing—

"Skyguy! Your front door was unlocked—"

Obi-Wan tore away from Anakin and placed his head on his shoulder, as if they'd only shared a quick peck. He rubbed his thumb across Anakin's lips twice, like it was a natural display of affection, removing the proof of their makeout. He moved to face him again, one hand on Anakin's shoulder. The other dragged across his mouth as if he were receiving bad news. "What time is the dance again?" he asked.

Anakin wore a nervous smile and glanced from him back to Ahsoka. She looked confused. "It's at six," he replied, and gestured for Ahsoka to come over. She did. Obi-Wan turned to face her.

"Snips, you look amazing," Anakin said, and it was true. The silver dress draped over her slim body sent sparkles of light around the room.

"You do," Obi-Wan agreed, "like a princess and her prince." He gave Anakin a subtle push. Ahsoka smiled at his awkward laugh.

"Father, I've told you a hundred times—"

"I just can't believe you wouldn't want a smart young woman like Ahsoka," Obi-Wan countered, faking a smile.

"Father..." he protested.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, a show of her pride. "Alright, alright," she said, smiling, "Thank you, both of you, but I'll have to take the prince to the carriage now or we'll miss dinner."

"Dinner?" Anakin asked. Now it did sound like a date.

"Dinner with Barriss and Lux! Did I forget to tell you?"

Anakin shook his head, unsure. Obi-Wan snuck away and returned with a stack of credits. He handed them to Anakin.

"Father—" Anakin said, eyes going wide at the money.

"Hush, Anakin. Go enjoy yourself," Obi-Wan insisted. Anakin smiled a wobbly smile and Obi-Wan kissed his cheek. Then he checked his watch. "My appointment is at five," he said, "so I better get ready. You two have fun tonight."

Ahsoka thanked him and took Anakin's arm. "You look amazing, too," she whispered on their way out. The door shut behind them and Obi-Wan sat on the couch for a moment, his body and mind heavy. That was impossibly close. Perhaps he should have berated the girl for waltzing into the house without ringing the doorbell. But his anger would only confirm he'd been doing something he shouldn't have. He finished Anakin's glass of wine for him, then went upstairs and straightened his clothes. He decided he needed some hairspray if anyone was going to take him seriously.

At a quarter to five, Obi-Wan locked up the house and got in his car. Dr. Jinn's house was not difficult to find, and the man opened the door for him as soon as he arrived. He guided Obi-Wan into the living room and offered him tea, which he accepted. Dr. Jinn went to the kitchen and returned with a rustic tea set, then sat before Obi-Wan in a high-backed chair and poured the green tea into two of the red cups. Obi-Wan sat opposite him on a plush loveseat and sipped from his teacup. It was a comfort he was familiar with. He shifted a little in his seat, the previous day's activities flashing in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Jinn asked.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, flushing, "I'm just a little... sore."

Dr. Jinn's teacup stilled right before his lips, and then he sipped from it and set it on the table between them. "Sit however is comfortable for you, then."

Obi-Wan was too embarrassed to move. What was wrong with him?

"Have you been well these past few days?" Dr. Jinn asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, "Anakin is feeling much better and smiling a lot—"

"Mister Kenobi," Dr. Jinn cut in gently, "I asked if  _you_  were doing well, not Anakin."

"I'm happy when Anakin is happy," he said simply.

"And when he isn't happy?" the doctor probed.

"Then I'm not happy."

Dr. Jinn sipped his tea.

"Isn't that normal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To an extent," he replied, "You should be able to separate your child's feelings from yours."

Obi-Wan nodded, contemplating. He said, "I was quite worried earlier about this appointment."

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask why?" Dr. Jinn questioned.

"I thought you'd make me talk about Ventress."

Dr. Jinn smiled slightly. "I can't make you talk about anything. This time is yours, and what we talk about is your decision."

Obi-Wan tried to smile back. "What do you recommend we talk about?"

"Perhaps your childhood?"

Obi-Wan thought that wasn't a bad place to start. Voicing that he was given up by his parents as an infant made him realize it was not the happiest of childhoods, however. He brightened when he talked about his training, what he learned from Yoda, and the first time he met Satine. His grief was still a clear memory, but the intensity of the feelings, Obi-Wan was glad to say, had faded over time. Dr. Jinn asked about Padmé.

"She's grown up so fast," Obi-Wan said, "She's beautiful, smart—I wish we were closer."

"Why aren't you?"

Obi-Wan told him what he'd discussed with Anakin, that they both tried but were caught up in the past too often.

"The fault may lie in miscommunication," Dr. Jinn supplied.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Why are things so different with Anakin?" the doctor asked.

Obi-Wan drank the final drop of his tea and set the cup on the table carefully. "For one thing, he had two parents for the first seven years of his life. His mother and I must have achieved some sort of balance I didn't have by myself."

Dr. Jinn nodded.

"Without her... Anakin and I just grew closer and closer. I tried to be as tender as Shmi was. I still do."

Dr. Jinn smiled and moved a strand of gray hair out of his eyes. "I can tell he loves you very much."

Obi-Wan's heart warmed inside his chest.

"Do you have a lot of friends, Mister Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I have a few."

"Good friends?"

"We're getting there, I suppose."

"If you don't mind, will you tell me if you're seeing someone currently?"

Obi-Wan avoided his gaze and said, "It was just a one-night thing."

"Do you prefer that to dating?" Dr. Jinn asked.

Obi-Wan's hand moved to rub where his beard used to be. "Not really. I prefer something long term, but it's difficult finding the right person, especially with Anakin."

"Because he's still young?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you happen to read the Coruscant Current?"

Dr. Jinn nodded. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "So you know about the former Sheriff Cody?"

"I only know what I've read. You hold a truer part of the story, I'm sure."

"Yes... Let's talk about something else."

"Alright."

"I don't know what to talk about."

Dr. Jinn smiled. "No worries, Mister Kenobi."

"You can call me Obi-Wan."

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "How am I doing?"

"Perfectly," said Dr. Jinn. "My other patients are not always so eloquent."

Obi-Wan held in a laugh. "Your other patients are children."

"That is correct," he replied, and chuckled himself. "Why don't I fix us a snack? Are you very hungry?"

"I wouldn't mind a little something," Obi-Wan told him. Dr. Jinn stood and went to the kitchen. Obi-Wan pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Anakin. 

* * *

Anakin's phone buzzed inside the belt around his waist. He put down his fork with a creamy noodle still stuck on the end and looked at the text.

_How are you? My appt. seems to be going well. Miss you!_

Anakin smiled and typed a message back. Barriss noticed him smiling and asked, "Have you got a significant other that I don't know about?"

Ahsoka frowned a little. Anakin shook his head and put his phone away. "It's just my dad."

Barriss' date, Lux Bonteri, smirked and asked, "Was he checking on you?"

Anakin smirked back and said, "He was. I guess your dad didn't check on you or he might have straightened your tie."

Lux looked down and laughed. He adjusted the knot and replied, "He didn't. Nice catch."

"No problem."

Ahsoka jumped in and said, "Hey, I think we have time for dessert. What do you think?"

Anakin smiled at her and looked over the menu. "Want to share the warm brownie à la mode?"

Ahsoka brightened and said yes. Anakin asked Barriss if she wanted one.

“No thanks, Ani, I’m so full!” she replied, having eaten a plate of chicken parmesan for dinner. Anakin nodded and turned to Lux.

“Lux, do you want one?” he asked.

“Bro, you don’t have to—”

Anakin got the attention of the waitress and ordered two brownies à la mode. Lux said thank you and ate his dessert happily when it came. Barriss had a few nibbles of it and Anakin and Ahsoka split theirs down the middle. With Ahsoka on his arm, Anakin and the others left the restaurant and drove to the dance. They put on their masks before entering the packed gym. Barriss’ looked like yellow butterfly wings. Lux’s had little golden bells on the ends of his mask, and Ahsoka’s had a flashy show of white feathers of the top and side edges of hers.

Inside, the gym was filled with lights of different colors, and popular music was being blasted from a few speakers. Bodies danced in all the available space, dresses swirling and tuxedos brushing. To the side, there were punch bowls and finger foods. Anakin smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan’s phone beeped and he looked down at the text from Anakin.

_I’m having fun! We’re at an expensive restaurant. Thanks for the credits. I miss you too!_

He smiled and tucked the phone away as Dr. Jinn returned.

“I hope this is alright,” said the doctor, setting down a plate of apple slices and peanut butter and another of carrots and dip. “I’m a vegetarian.”

“It’s perfect,” Obi-Wan replied, and reached for an apple slice. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Dr. Jinn went for the carrots and poured himself more tea. Obi-Wan admired the softness of the living room. Light yellow walls, gray furniture, a white coffee table and window sill.

“Have you thought of something you’d like to talk about?” asked Dr. Jinn.

Obi-Wan finished chewing his apple slice and hummed. “I suppose… Do you have any advice for letting kids grow up? I gave Anakin his first driving lesson yesterday. I want him to be able to live in the real world and experience things… But it scares me.”

“I think you have a right to those feelings considering all that’s happened to you two,” Dr. Jinn said. Obi-Wan nodded. “I would advise you to start trying new things with Anakin now. Travel, teach him how to navigate new situations and people. Have him get a job, or work officially at the motel.”

Obi-Wan was glad Dr. Jinn hadn’t told him to set Anakin loose completely. “Those sounds like wonderful ideas. Thank you.”

Dr. Jinn smiled, and it was quite the pleasant sight.

* * *

Ahsoka took Anakin’s hand and led him into the thick of it as Barriss and Lux found a group of their mutual friends. The song was electronic, a thrill to the ears, and Anakin quickly succumbed to its rhythms. Ahsoka grinned and grinned, thinking that Anakin was the best dressed there. His cloak and gloves made him look like the hero in a romance holo. The light bounced off Ahsoka’s dress, and the feathers fluttered by her montrals, her blue eyes the spotlight under her mask. Anakin was proud to have such a beautiful friend.

They voted for Homecoming King and Queen, and drank punch and ate little cookies between songs. A slow, piano-fueled ballad came on and all the non-couples rushed to the sides of the gym. Ahsoka put Anakin’s hand at her waist and rested her head against his chest. The feathers of her mask tickled his nose and Anakin giggled a little before leading her through the motions of their dance. He spun Ahsoka out to the side and then back into his arms. Barriss gave a whoop for them as she danced with Lux. Ahsoka laughed and turned back to Anakin. “I have a question,” she said.

“Yeah?” Anakin asked.

“Would you consider dating a girl?”

“Yeah,” Anakin affirmed, then thinking of an eternity with Obi-Wan, “but not right now, really. I still—I still miss Elan.”

“I understand,” she said, and held him close again.

Anakin blinked and his throat went tight. “Snips,” he whispered, with sudden realization.

She smiled at him, her eyes teary.

“Snips…” He hugged her tight. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine, too.” She sniffled.

“Don’t cry, Snips! I love you so much. Here.” He cupped a hand to her cheek and kissed the other one. “Don’t cry.”

Ahsoka smiled and pushed him away. “I’m fine. Silly Skyguy. ‘m fine.”

“Okay,” Anakin said, giving a small smile back. He took her hand and found Barriss by the bright pink punch. He bowed and said, “The princess would like a dance with your Majesty.”

The girls laughed and Barriss set down her cup so she could dance with Ahsoka.

* * *

Two plates of snacks later, Dr. Jinn and Obi-Wan had talked casually about the happenings in the town, the opening on the Coruscant council, the new café and how it was dividing the town into loyal devotees for one or the other.

“I actually… kissed the Sheriff in the Corellian Café. Sheriff Cody,” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh?” said Dr. Jinn, sipping his tea.

“It was the first time I kissed a man.”

“Sounds like it was spontaneous.”

“A little, yeah. We dated after that.”

“Was it fun?”

“Yes, definitely for the first few dates.”

“And after?”

“It got complicated.”

Dr. Jinn nodded.

Obi-Wan fiddled with his empty teacup, observing the design curving around its sides. “Now his brother and I are friends, but somehow things are even more complicated.”

“Would you care to explain?” Dr. Jinn prompted.

“Well, for instance—” All the color in Obi-Wan’s face drained away. "Something's wrong with Anakin," he said.

* * *

Anakin stepped out the gym side exit and breathed in the cold autumn air. He needed a few minutes to himself after leaving Ahsoka in Barriss’ hands. Leaning against the cool concrete of the building, he let his gaze drift upwards, mask in hand. The sun had already abandoned the sky and this part of the school was dark and cut off from the world. Anakin glanced over the empty bike racks and the closed gate separating the area from the school’s main court yard. Beneath his feet was old dirt, the gravel worn away after years of students moving to and fro. He could still hear music emanating from inside. It was his only company in the dark until a tall figure emerged from the gym side exit. His face was covered by a white mask, ranging from his forehead to his chin with detailed eyes and a curvy nose, but no mouth. Anakin stiffened. He watched as the figure tugged on the lanyard in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. The mystery man sent Anakin a wayward glance before locking the door from the outside.

Startled, Anakin asked, "What are you doing? Who are you?"

The figure stuck the keys back in his pocket and sauntered over. "You know who I am,” he said, voice muffled by the mask. Mister Clovis. Anakin’s heart began to pound in his chest. No need to panic. He could get out of this. He was fine. Don’t panic—

Clovis stood before him and planted his hand against the wall by Anakin's head. Anakin swallowed his discomfort and reminded himself that Clovis was scared easily, at least by his father.

The man took off his mask and leered at him. This was the perfect opportunity. "From the moment I first saw you,” Clovis began, reaching out to touch Anakin’s face, “I knew I wanted you.”

Anakin smacked his hand away, snarling, “Don’t touch me!” He ducked under Clovis’ arm to get away, but Clovis was expecting that. Anakin’s stomach collided with the man’s arm and Clovis shoved him back against the wall. Anakin opened his mouth to shout and bit down on his tongue as Clovis jammed a blaster under his jaw.

“I am truly sorry about this, Anakin,” Clovis said, unable to fight his usual charming smile, “I’ve come to find there is no other way to get what I want.”

Anakin tasted blood pooling in his mouth. Clovis didn’t let up on the pressure of the gun as his free hand trailed a path down Anakin’s chest, fingers bumping over the layers of exquisite fabrics.

Anakin thought he knew what fear was. He twisted under Clovis’ grip, but Clovis forced the blaster deeper against the muscle of Anakin’s jaw, pushing his head back and causing Anakin to strain to keep eye contact. The blood in his mouth surged to the back of his throat and he sputtered, choking on it.

Clovis looked downright gleeful. “That’s the spirit,” he said. “Be a good boy and don’t make this difficult.” His fingers curled around Anakin’s velvet cloak where it draped over his shoulder.

“I’ll do it,” Anakin blurted, the body-racking panic he felt finally subsiding enough for him to have a coherent thought.

Clovis looked intrigued, but he knew the dirty rat was full of tricks.

“Please,” Anakin said, his voice hoarse from the angle.

That had him. It was beginning to hurt with how much he wanted Anakin. He’d waited so long, but it would only make the reward sweeter—he was dizzy with the thought of it. Clovis gave Anakin just enough room, the cool durasteel of the blaster still only centimeters from Anakin’s face.

Anakin, very slowly, turned around as his cloak fell off his shoulders. He slipped his lightsaber out of its inner pocket before it hit the ground, igniting it as he whirled around to strike Clovis.

The man was no longer behind him. Anakin blinked furiously, turning wildly from side to side to distinguish the figure from the dark. Where was he?!

Clovis kicked Anakin’s legs out from under him and his lightsaber was knocked loose from his hand. He hit the ground with a crack and Clovis snatched the glowing saber as he straddled Anakin’s hips. He underestimated the length of the blade and it slashed across Anakin’s eye.

Anakin’s scream rebounded off the walls around them and he cupped his hands to the sizzling skin. He kicked and shoved at Clovis, but the man only grimaced at the irritation. He placed a hand in the center of Anakin’s chest and pushed until the boy’s shoulder blades ground into the dirt beneath them, raising Anakin’s lightsaber high in the air as he did so, its tip still pointed at Anakin’s face. “I will not ask you again, _Anakin_ ,” growled Clovis. “Make this easy for me.”

The deepest, darkest dread took over Anakin and he thought he might lose consciousness. He started taking off his belt, if only to give himself time to think.

Clovis sat back and deactivated the saber. He watched smugly for a moment as Anakin discarded the belt, but the boy’s hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t possibly take off anything else in a timely manner. “Here, allow me,” said Clovis, and he started to pull the surcoat off of him. Anakin stretched out his hand, but no Force manifested. The surcoat was off. Anakin tried again. Nothing. Panicked, he pushed at Clovis’ hands himself, but nothing would deter him, and Clovis promptly tore off his long tunic when Anakin refused to raise his arms. The air chilled his bare chest. Clovis leaned over him and braced some of his weight on an elbow by Anakin’s ear, their faces close together. With his free hand, he touched Anakin languidly, from his collarbone to his navel. He bowed to close the distance between their mouths. Anakin turned his head to the side desperately.

Clovis gripped his chin harshly and brought him back to face him. “Won’t you kiss me?” he asked. Anakin shook his head as best he could. “I’ve been nothing but good to you, Anakin,” Clovis said, “You could at least return the favor.”

Anakin felt rage surge within him. “You’re delusional!” he shouted, and pushed at Clovis’ shoulders again. “Get off me!”

Clovis slapped him and Anakin stilled, for a second. He curled his hands into fists and hit Clovis as hard as he could, but the angle was no good and Clovis had Anakin’s hands pinned to the dirt in no time. “You’re rotten, you know that?” Clovis spat, “You’re a rat. A slut. A whore. You deserve this, for every time you’ve denied me, every time you caused me trouble…”

Anakin fought against Clovis’ grip to no avail.

“Be still!” Clovis shouted.

Anakin struggled under Clovis’ weight. “Let go of me!”

Clovis held his wrists with one hand while the other yanked the ring of keys from his pocket. He wound the lanyard over his fist and swung the keys across Anakin’s cheek. Anakin cried out and crossed his arms over his face. Clovis struck him again and again, forming gashes and drawing blood till finally Anakin yelled, “I’m sorry! Master! _Please!_ ”

Clovis let the keys slide out of his hand and fall with a clink against the ground. Slowly, Anakin uncovered his face and looked up at him. Clovis looked oddly sympathetic. He was calm as he spoke.

"You know what I'm thinking, Anakin? If you're good, and I mean really good, I won't hurt you anymore. I'll keep you in my house, in my bedroom, just like you were my own doll. Would you like that? Hm?"

Anakin began to weep. Hot tears spilled into the lightsaber burn and off the sides of his face. “Help me! Someone help me! Father!”

"Hush now," Clovis said, wiping away the tears and stroking his bleeding cheek, "You'll be happy, making me happy. I'll show you." He tugged at Anakin’s waistband.

"No!" Anakin wailed. "No, no, no—"

Clovis clamped his hand over Anakin’s mouth and dug his nails into the cuts on his cheek. "That's enough!" he barked. Anakin was silent, reeling in pain. "You force me to take what I want. You'll see," he said, snatching Anakin's hand and bringing it, despite the boy's resistance, to the jut in his pants, "You'll see what I can make you feel."

Anakin’s vision blurred and he saw Obi-Wan kneeling beside him suddenly. “Father,” he cried.

Obi-Wan looked angelic in his light-colored robes. “I’m here, Anakin. Take a deep breath, alright?”

Anakin sobbed. “I can’t—”                                                       

“Breathe in,” Obi-Wan said soothingly.

Anakin tried.

“Breathe out,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin did.

Obi-Wan swept a hand through his hair. “Daddy’s going to take care of you, okay?”

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

“Stay with me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan urged, voice still so calm, “Where’s your lightsaber?”

“He has it!” Anakin told him. He watched as Obi-Wan picked up the lightsaber beside Clovis and ignited it.

Clovis glanced over his shoulder. “Who the hell are you talking to?” he demanded.

Obi-Wan slashed the blade across Clovis’ throat. Clovis sputtered, the wounds tearing from the pulse of his blood. Anakin was soaked in it as Clovis collapsed on top of him, but none of that mattered. Obi-Wan caressed Anakin’s face gently so as not to hurt him, the saber deactivated beside him. “You’re safe now,” he whispered.

Anakin couldn’t find the words to thank him. He was fading fast.

“I’ll always be here for you, Anakin. It’s all alright… You’re okay…”

Anakin was lost to the darkness.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"How do you know?" Dr. Jinn asked, still calm.

Obi-Wan clutched at his heart and Dr. Jinn crossed the room in an instant.

"Mister Kenobi," he urged, "I need you to tell me exactly what you're feeling."

Obi-Wan's fingers were rigid over his heart, his face creased with pain. "It hurts," he choked out.

Dr. Jinn pulled his cell phone out of his pant pocket and told Obi-Wan, "I'm going to call for an ambulance. You might be having a heart attack."

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't," he said, "It's Anakin."

"Please, Obi-Wan," Dr. Jinn pleaded, "This could be life or death. Just let me call."

Obi-Wan let go of Dr. Jinn and ran for the door. Dr. Jinn only had to take long strides to catch up to him, his palm flat against the front door before Obi-Wan could leave.

Obi-Wan turned to him with weepy eyes. "You have to let me go," he said, "My son needs me!"

Dr. Jinn put his phone back in his pocket, but it would only remain there for sixty seconds unless Obi-Wan could prove he was without a doubt okay. "I need you to think rationally, as best you can," Dr. Jinn said, his hand still on the door, "What can you do right at this very moment to help Anakin?"

Obi-Wan stared at him, thoughts whirling around. "Call him," Obi-Wan said.

Dr. Jinn gestured for him to do so and Obi-Wan took out his phone to call Anakin. Anakin didn't pick up. Obi-Wan looked at Dr. Jinn desperately.

"Do you know where he is now?" the doctor asked.

"The school dance," Obi-Wan replied, and reached for the door handle. Dr. Jinn grabbed his hand.

"Is there any pain in your chest now?" he asked.

"No," Obi-Wan lied.

"Do not lie to me," Dr. Jinn advised, "This is your life, not mine."

"It's not my heart," Obi-Wan insisted, "it's more than that. It's our bond. My very soul. Do you understand that? Have you ever been so connected to another person?"

"Yes," he answered grimly.

"Then please—" Obi-Wan cut himself off with another cry of pain.

"I must insist you lie down," Dr. Jinn said, and guided Obi-Wan to the love seat, "I'll try calling Anakin for you."

Obi-Wan couldn't manage a thank you. Dr. Jinn held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring and ring. Obi-Wan took a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Jinn asked, clearly believing him not to be.

"Anakin..."

"I'll call the school and tell them to find out where he is."

"He's not awake."

Dr. Jinn wasn't hiding his concern quite so well now. "But he was before?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered, afraid of what that meant. He stared at the ceiling, very still.

"Give me a moment." Dr. Jinn called the school and asked for Anakin. They said it would be hard to find him because all the students were wearing masks.

"Call him over the loudspeaker, then!" ordered Dr. Jinn, drawing the attention of Obi-Wan. "You must find him. His father and I are quite certain something has happened to him."

"And you are his... other father?"

"I'm his doctor! Find him!" Dr. Jinn hung up and called Anakin again. There was no answer. He resolved to be patient and wait for a call back from the school. He looked over Obi-Wan.

"Has the pain subsided?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, a frown still pulling at his lips.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice."

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "It's alright."

"Do you want some water? Aspirin?"

"If you are still worried, I will take them."

Dr. Jinn went to his medicine cabinet and returned to Obi-Wan, still laying on the love seat. "Here," he said softly.

Obi-Wan swallowed the pills with some water. The phone rang. The caller ID was Anakin's. Dr. Jinn handed the phone to Obi-Wan. "Anakin?" he pleaded, not sensing a change in Anakin's physical state.

There was a staticky sound coming through the line. "This is Ahsoka," came the girl's voice.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said tentatively, "Where is Anakin?"

"He's—he—" she couldn't speak.

"What's happened to him?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Please tell me."

"He's hurt," Ahsoka spilled, "and Mister Clovis is dead."

Obi-Wan's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. Dr. Jinn took the phone out of his limp hand.

"Ahsoka, this is Anakin's therapist, Doctor Jinn. Can you tell me what condition he's in?"

"There's blood everywhere."

"His?"

"I can't tell. It's dark," she said.

"Is he awake?"

"No."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes."

Dr. Jinn took a breath. "Did you say there was someone else with him?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said, a sob coming through, "Mister Clovis. His throat is cut."

Dr. Jinn held a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. "How is Anakin hurt?"

"He's all cut up. He's not wearing anything."

Obi-Wan was stock still.

"Okay," Dr. Jinn said, "Okay. Ahsoka, I want you to call the police and tell them exactly where you are. Stay with Anakin as long as you can, at least until they arrive. Ask for an ambulance. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said, sounding scared.

"You've done a great job so far. Anakin's father and I will meet him at the hospital. It's going to be alright."

"Okay. I'll call the police."

"Thank you." Dr. Jinn hung up and sat with Obi-Wan on the couch. "Mister Kenobi," he said, "You've got to relax. Take a deep breath."

Obi-Wan took a breath, and then another and another and they came so quickly it was like he wasn’t breathing at all. Dr. Jinn held Obi-Wan's face so he'd meet his eyes. "Anakin's going to be alright," he said.

"No," Obi-Wan moaned between sharp gasps, "He won't be! My baby! How could this happen? How could I not protect him?" Obi-Wan sobbed. "Anakin—poor Anakin—"

Dr. Jinn pulled Obi-Wan against him and let him cry on his shoulder. A minute passed of Dr. Jinn's steady hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. Obi-Wan snuffled and tried to wipe Dr. Jinn's clothes as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm getting you all wet—" he said.

"It's alright," Dr. Jinn replied, reaching back for a tissue. He handed a few to Obi-Wan. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital," he said, "and I'll stay for as long as you'd like. Anakin is going to need both of us."

Obi-Wan nodded, patting the tissue over his cheeks before pressing it firmly to each eye.

"You should know that he might not want to be touched. That's normal. He might feel uneasy around men as well."

Obi-Wan stifled another cry. "Have you helped children with this before?"

"Yes," he said.

"Have you... Have you helped adults too?"

Dr. Jinn was quiet. "I haven't, but I can help you, if that is what you need."

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on Dr. Jinn's shoulder. Dr. Jinn separated them gently. He said, "Anakin is going to need you to be strong, okay? Try to clear your mind. Is there anything else you need before we leave?"

Obi-Wan wiped his face and said, "I need to make a call." He picked up his phone with shaking hands and dialed a number. "Rex?" he asked.

"I'm here," Rex said.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Shoot."

"Anakin's been assaulted. He's at the school still, I think, and an ambulance should be on its way. Will you ride with him in the ambulance?"

"Yes, of course—when did this happen? Is he alright?"

"I don’t know—It wasn’t very long ago. Tell him I'm on my way, okay?"

"I will. Alright, I'm in my car now."

"Thank you, Rex." He hung up and went with Dr. Jinn to his car.

* * *

At the school, Ahsoka found Anakin's cloak lying on the ground and brought it over to him. He was still unconscious. She covered him and called his name, but he didn't wake up. Rex sped through the town to get to the school sooner than the ambulance. "Anakin!" he called.

"Here!" Ahsoka yelled back.

Rex raced toward her voice and found the bike gate locked. "Go through the gym," Ahsoka told him, pointing towards the entrance. He did, and wove through dancing bodies and singles standing awkwardly around the edges of the gym until he found the side exit. He pushed through it and heard Ahsoka tell him too late that the door was locked from the outside. It closed behind him. Rex knelt beside Ahsoka and Anakin and asked, "Has he shown any kind of response?"

"No," Ahsoka said, "I've tried to wake him up."

Rex checked Anakin's pulse and glanced over at Mister Clovis' body. "Has he moved at all?" Rex asked, with a nod of his head.

"I think he's dead. I used the flashlight on my phone to see when I first found them, but then..." Ahsoka reached for Anakin's hand. "I heard Anakin's phone buzz and I called his dad back."

"Let's see if he's got his keys on him," Rex said, clicking the flashlight on his phone, "We'll need the gate open for the paramedics and the other officers."

Ahsoka watched as Rex scanned over Clovis' body, finding the keys in plain view beside Anakin. "Are you friends with Anakin's father?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am," he said, holding up the keys in front of his flashlight. He paled.

Ahsoka saw blood drip off the keys and felt another wave of tears come over her. Rex took a picture and then went over to the gate and unlocked it. He wiped his hands on his pants and knelt beside Anakin once more.

“Anakin,” he called, “Can you hear me?”

Anakin’s brows pinched and he moaned. Ahsoka squeezed his hand.

“Anakin,” Rex said, “Can you open your eyes?”

The policemen and paramedics arrived, but still Anakin slept. Rex lifted him up and wrapped the cloak around him better before they got in the ambulance, with Anakin on a stretcher. Rex had Ahsoka come with so she wouldn’t try to drive herself home. He sent a text to Obi-Wan with an update just as Anakin took a gasp of air. His eyes darted around the small, white space. “Where am I?” he asked, struggling to sit up straight, “What happened?”

“Anakin,” Rex said calmly, “We’re on our way to the hospital.”

Anakin looked at Rex and Ahsoka uncomprehendingly before the pain he was in announced itself again. He gazed down at himself and the velvet cloak wrapped around his middle. His memories came back with a shriek.

“Anakin—” Rex started.

“Where’s my father? Where is he?”

“He’s on his way to the hospital. We’ll meet him there,” Rex answered.

“He was here!” Anakin cried. “Did he leave? Why did he leave?”

“Anakin, kid, Obi-Wan wasn’t with you. You were at the dance, remember? Obi-Wan is… Ahsoka, do you know?”

“Your therapist was with him,” she told Anakin, “He said he would be at the hospital, too.”

Anakin pulled the cloak around him tighter and felt complete and utter fear pulse through him. “Father,” he murmured.

“We’ll be there soon,” Rex tried to soothe, “And you can see him then.”

Anakin hid his face as he cried. He was so embarrassed. Ahsoka wished she knew something to say that could make things better. She came up with nothing and just held herself. They reached the hospital and Anakin was led into a private room that the Sheriff wasn’t allowed in. Ahsoka stayed close to Rex in the waiting room. Dr. Jinn and Obi-Wan arrived soon after. “Where is he?” Obi-Wan asked Rex, still half-panicked.

Rex said, “Room one ninety-one.” He stopped Obi-Wan before he could run down the hallway. “He’s pretty beat up,” he said softly, “so prepare yourself first.”

Obi-Wan swallowed harshly and glanced at Dr. Jinn.

“I’ll wait outside his room,” said Dr. Jinn, “and you can call me in if he requests it.”

Obi-Wan spared a glance for Ahsoka but only gave her shoulder a squeeze before he strode down the hallway. They found the room and Dr. Jinn waited nearby. Obi-Wan knocked on the door. A nurse opened it and asked, “Are you his father?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said.

She waved him in and Anakin burst into tears all over again. “I knew you didn’t leave me!” he professed.

Obi-Wan rushed to his bedside and Anakin reached for him, to his surprise. Obi-Wan held him gently, Anakin’s arms around him tight. “Anakin, my darling,” he said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.”

Anakin let him go and held both of his hands in a death grip. “I was so scared—”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to steady himself. “You’re safe now, it’s alright. Don’t cry, baby. I’m here.”

Anakin rubbed his aching eyes, yelping when he touched the burn through his brow. The nurse readied a form as Obi-Wan took a seat by Anakin. She spoke calmly and softly. “Anakin,” she said, “I understand you’ve been through something tonight. I’d like to ask your consent to examine you. The process takes time and is somewhat invasive. However, it can help you a great deal if you need to prove what happened to you took place.”

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, looking uneasy. “It’s okay,” Obi-Wan said, “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Okay,” Anakin said. The nurse wrote something down and then asked, “Before we get started, can you tell me if anything hurts more than the rest?”

Anakin pointed to his eye, his gaze downcast. The nurse checked to see if any damage had been done to his actual eye before she cleaned the area. “What’s this from?” she asked.

“My lightsaber.”

Obi-Wan tried to hide his reaction.

The nurse put burn cream over the vertical line before placing a bandage on it. She asked about his cheek, where the wounds were deeper and still wet.

“Keys,” Anakin said.

She cleaned the crooked cuts and determined they’d need a few stitches to be safe. Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand hard as she did it. Next the nurse undid his hospital gown and swabbed some of the blood off Anakin’s chest that clearly wasn’t his. “What happened to your arms?” she asked.

“Keys,” Anakin repeated. Obi-Wan’s eyes welled up. The nurse cleaned his arms next and bandaged him from wrist to elbow.

“I’ll need to look at the lower half of you now,” said the nurse. Anakin’s face was wrought with discomfort and Obi-Wan put a hand on his uninjured cheek. “Hey,” he said, “Just look at me.”

Anakin relaxed somewhat as he looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He could see that Obi-Wan had been crying. “Father,” he started.

“Shh,” Obi-Wan hushed, “You’re okay. I’m here.”

The nurse was careful in her examinations. “Okay, Anakin, I need you to turn over.”

Anakin did as she asked, but he couldn’t help the swell of shame he felt, especially with Obi-Wan there. Obi-Wan ran fingers through his damp hair, saying, “It’s okay, it’s okay… It’s not your fault… We’re almost done… You can do this…”

The nurse had Anakin turn around again and helped him with his hospital gown. “Now,” she said quietly, “I know this will be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning.”

Anakin worried his bottom lip and Obi-Wan caressed his hand. Anakin told her how he wanted to get some air, and how Clovis was wearing a mask to start with, then how he’d fought but couldn’t overpower Clovis. And then how Obi-Wan had saved him.

“Darling,” Obi-Wan said when he was finished, “I wasn’t there.”

“What?”

“I went to my appointment with Doctor Jinn, do you remember?”

“Yes,” he said suspiciously.

“And Ahsoka took you to the dance?”

“Yes. But you were there. You came to me and told me to breathe, and then you killed Clovis.”

Obi-Wan’s brows were furrowed deeply. “Sweetheart, I wasn’t there. I couldn’t have been. Doctor Jinn and I came to the hospital after Ahsoka told us what happened.”

Anakin looked betrayed. “Why are you lying to me?”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted.

“Why did Rex tell me the same thing?”

“Because, we aren’t lying to you. That’s the last thing we’d want to do.”

The nurse cut in and said, “Anakin, you’ve been through something traumatic. Things will be clearer in time. However, from my observations…”

She had their attention.

“You haven’t been penetrated. Additionally, I can’t find any evidence of ejaculate.”

Anakin turned green and the nurse handed him a waste basket. Anakin retched as Obi-Wan rubbed his back gently. Anakin stared at his legs when he was done.

“You may use the shower now, if you wish,” the nurse told him, “And there are clothes here for you. If you have any questions or need any other care, I’ll be close by.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said.

She left them and Obi-Wan kept an arm around Anakin as they traversed the short distance to the shower. “Would you like my help getting cleaned up?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin was a little freaked out by all the blood still on him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Okay," Obi-Wan replied, and moved behind Anakin to untie his hospital gown. He folded it and put it on the towel rack. "Sit down there," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the chair, "We'll try not to get your bandages wet."

Anakin nodded and sat where Obi-Wan directed as Obi-Wan took a towel and rubbed soap on it. He held it in one hand while he turned on the water and grasped the handheld shower head with the other. "Raise your arms?" he asked.

Anakin did. Obi-Wan tested the temperature of the water and then wet Anakin's chest before he knelt beside him and started scrubbing. "You're getting all wet," Anakin said.

"I don't mind," Obi-Wan said. The grime was coming off steadily. "Am I scrubbing too hard?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Anakin said. Obi-Wan sprayed the blood off the towel he'd been using and added more soap, then returned it to Anakin's chest and neck. He got a fresh one for the rest of Anakin's body. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" he said. His touch was light everywhere that didn't appear to have stains. Anakin watched the water find its way into the drain. "Anakin," Obi-Wan called.

Anakin met his eyes.

"You want to wash your thighs yourself?" he asked.

Anakin realized Obi-Wan had avoided touching anything in the vicinity of his thighs or hips. He turned away. "I'm disgusting," he said.

Obi-Wan moved himself to face him. "You are not disgusting. Anakin, look at me. You're hurt and you're upset, but you are not disgusting."

Anakin felt tears threatening to make a reappearance.

"Sweetheart," Obi-Wan soothed, "I love you unconditionally. There's nothing wrong with you. This is  _not_  your fault and you are still my beautiful, beautiful boy. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded, but the sick feeling remained.

"I felt the same way. After Cody," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin met his gaze.

Obi-Wan said, "I felt so dirty and worthless. But I shouldn't have, you know why? Because it wasn't my fault. And this is not yours. You didn't deserve this."

Anakin held a smile for a second, but decided it took too much effort in the moment to keep it there. Obi-Wan had him stand and finished washing him before massaging some shampoo into his hair and rinsing it clean. He wrapped him in a towel and blow-dried his hair. When Anakin's hair was dry and fluffed up, Obi-Wan retrieved the fresh set of clothes from outside the bathroom and gave them to Anakin. Anakin got dressed as Obi-Wan hung up his wet overtunic and re-clasped his belt over the inner one. He pressed a towel to his pants to soak up some of the water. He turned and saw Anakin staring at himself in the mirror, now dressed in a white t-shirt and pants with a soft waistband.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, then strode towards him. Anakin flinched, then relaxed when he realized it was only Obi-Wan. Slowly, Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand in his and held onto it warmly. Anakin's gaze returned to the mirror.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan hugged him as he started to cry again. "I wish Mother was here," Anakin sobbed.

Obi-Wan’s heart was heavy. Gradually, he was able to guide Anakin back to the bed. He opened the door of the room and asked a passing nurse for two blankets. She went to get them as Dr. Jinn caught his eye.

"How is he?" Dr. Jinn asked, not too loudly.

"I'll text you," Obi-Wan replied, and the nurse returned with blankets that were warm to the touch. He took them and thanked her and slid the door shut behind him.

"Alright, Anakin," he said, as he put the blankets on him and tucked them in around his legs, "Try to rest now. I'll stay in the room with you and keep you safe while you sleep."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan worriedly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Hold me," he said.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin scooted over on the bed and moved the blankets to the side. Obi-Wan stood, took off his shoes and then eased onto the bed, careful not to bump into Anakin. Anakin pressed his face to Obi-Wan's chest and breathed him in, and Obi-Wan curled both arms around him after fixing the blankets. Anakin's breathing evened out after a few minutes. Obi-Wan slipped out his phone and typed a message with Anakin still flush against him. He texted Padmé first.  _Anakin and I are at the hospital, Room 191. Could you bring Anakin's baby blanket? It's in the closet upstairs. I'll fill you in when you get here._

To Dr. Jinn, he wrote,  _Anakin remembers me saving him and killing Clovis. I tried to explain that I couldn't have. He's sleeping now but I'm sure he's still confused._

Padmé texted back to say she was on her way.

Dr. Jinn said,  _It seems he's rewritten the memory to make the experience more bearable. I'll have to talk to him to be sure._

 _Do you have any advice?_ Obi-Wan replied.

_Don't try to correct him if he brings it up again. The return of his memories so soon might be too much for him._

_Thank you for all your help. At what point should I have Anakin talk to you?_

_Whenever he's ready. Just let him know I'm here._

_I don't want to keep you here all night._

_I don't have anywhere else to be,_ Dr. Jinn replied.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows and tried to picture the doctor's left hand, whether it had a ring or not. He said,  _You have a home and a bed._

_I also have two patients who need me. It's alright._

Anakin stirred and Obi-Wan put one arm back around him securely. He listened to his breathing return to normal before texting back,  _Thank you. I'll tell you when Anakin wakes up._

_You're a good father, Mr. Kenobi._

Obi-Wan put his phone in his pocket and weaved his hand through Anakin's hair, not sure that Dr. Jinn’s sentiment was true. 

* * *

Padmé went to the house and found Anakin's blanket in the closet, just like Obi-Wan said. It was crocheted with soft, worn yarn in sweet powder blue. Padmé had a vague memory of Shmi making it for Anakin, her belly round with the baby to be. With whatever happened, Obi-Wan apparently wasn't enough comfort for Anakin. Padmé tried not to worry. She bundled up the blanket under her arm and sent a text to Obi-Wan to ask if Anakin needed anything else from home.

 _A set of robes,_  Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé went to Anakin's room and gathered all the parts of his usual outfit. His bed was made and Padmé had to wonder if he was sleeping in Obi-Wan's bed again. She went into Obi-Wan's room and inspected the bed. Two pillows with head-shaped indents. She sighed. The last time she'd slept in the same bed as Obi-Wan... was probably when she was twelve, and that was because Shmi passed away. Padmé took a reusable bag from her room and placed Anakin's blanket and clothes inside. She checked on Anakin's mouse and then locked up the house and got in her car.

She arrived at the hospital and found Anakin's room. Rex had left to take Ahsoka home. Padmé passed Dr. Jinn drinking caf in a waiting room chair as she made her way to Anakin's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," Obi-Wan called.

Padmé slid the door open and saw Anakin pressed tight to Obi-Wan on the hospital bed, his arms and face bandaged. She shut the door behind her and sat in the chair opposite Obi-Wan. Anakin appeared to be sleeping. "What happened?" Padmé whispered.

"Rush Clovis happened," Obi-Wan whispered back.

Padmé's eyes widened and she looked over Anakin again. "He did all this?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and brushed his hand through Anakin's hair, then placed his palm over Anakin's ear. "Rex said they found him without any clothes... With Clovis dead on top of him before Ahsoka pushed him off."

Padmé gasped. " _Dead?"_

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry if you ever held any affection for the man. He was crueler than any of us realized," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé wanted to cry.

"The nurse said Clovis didn't get a chance to... To do what he wanted," Obi-Wan continued, "but his blood was all over Anakin."

"So Anakin killed him? How?" Padmé asked.

"Rex thinks it was done with Anakin's lightsaber, but they're still examining the body. They found a blaster at the scene, which I'm guessing belonged to Clovis."

"He did say he wanted a new one," Padmé recalled unhappily.

"Anakin doesn't remember everything that happened. At least, he remembers it differently than how it happened, so we have to give him some time and not push the truth on him too hard. However, Padmé, I have to ask you..." Obi-Wan watched her give a hesitant nod. "Did you ever sleep with Clovis?"

"No," Padmé said, "Even with all his flattery he didn't really ask for that.”

Obi-Wan nodded and pressed another kiss to Anakin’s forehead, seemingly deep in thought. Padmé took his baby blanket out of her bag and handed it to Obi-Wan, who smiled and wrapped it around Anakin. Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s robe tighter, but he didn’t open his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's got a secret.

The hospital buzzed around him, sometimes fast and sometimes slow. Voices and machines weaved in and out with his consciousness. Anakin kept himself pressed tight to Obi-Wan, like his father could hide him from the world. Anakin hoped he could. He heard Padmé stand up and ask Obi-Wan if he’d like some caf.

“Please,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Padmé left the room and headed for the cafeteria. A few seconds passed.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, equally as soft as his “please.”

Anakin balled his fist in Obi-Wan’s inner tunic, the other still draped in the bathroom to dry.

“Honey, I wanted to tell you that Doctor Jinn is here, if you want to talk to him. He might make things clearer for you.”

Anakin shook his head.

“No?”

“No.”

“Do you want to go home, then?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin gathered more of Obi-Wan’s tunic into his hand. “I just want to sleep.” Then, “I don’t want to wake up.”

Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s back. “I understand,” he said. Anakin breathed out brokenly.

“Do you want to sleep in our bed?” Obi-Wan asked. “Where it’s warm and familiar.”

Anakin wanted that. “Yeah.”

Obi-Wan shifted in the little bed to face him. There was some blood on the pillow where Anakin’s cheek had been. “Sweetheart, you have to be careful…” Obi-Wan started, eyeing the black stitches. Anakin looked like he might cry so Obi-Wan just stroked his uninjured cheek, careful to avoid the bandage by his eye. “We’ll go home when Padmé comes back,” he said.

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded. Padmé returned with two paper cups of caf and Obi-Wan sat up to accept his. Anakin didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I love you, Anakin,” Padmé said.

Anakin turned to face her. “Love you,” he murmured.

She sat next to the bed again as Obi-Wan held Anakin’s hand. “I’m so happy you’re my little brother,” Padmé told him.

Anakin smiled a little.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” she whispered.

His smile faded, but he sat up and reached for her. Padmé hugged him, a tear in her eye. Obi-Wan finished his caf with a few large swallows and put the cup in the small trash can beside them. “Ready to go home?” he asked.

Anakin gathered his baby blanket into his arms and nodded. Obi-Wan slipped out of bed to get his tunic from the bathroom and Padmé offered to carry it. She put it in the bag with Anakin’s set of robes. Anakin stepped out of bed and Padmé realized she hadn’t brought him any shoes.

“I’ll carry you, darling,” Obi-Wan said, and held out his arms for him. Anakin would have jumped into his arms if he had the energy. Padmé opened the door for them and Obi-Wan left the room with Anakin wrapped around him, the baby blanket tied around Anakin’s neck.

Anakin watched the hospital unfold around him. Doctors and nurses occupied the hallway. Patients resided behind curtains or open doors. They looked at him with wide eyes. Anakin ducked his head into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “They’re looking at me,” Anakin whispered, a panic in his voice.

“No, honey, they’re looking at me,” Obi-Wan reassured, “They’re looking at the big strong man who’s carrying his big strong boy.”

Anakin raised his head slowly. Maybe they were. He held onto Obi-Wan tighter. They entered the emergency waiting room and Anakin shied at all the eyes on him. Obi-Wan spotted Dr. Jinn scrolling through his phone and crossed the room to get to him. Dr. Jinn stood and fought over which question he’d like to ask first.

“We’re going home,” Obi-Wan told him, a hand on Anakin’s back, “But I’ll be in contact with you.” Anakin hadn’t specified if he wanted to talk to Dr. Jinn ever or just not tonight, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to speak for him.

“Of course,” Dr. Jinn said, trying to look over his young patient. “Do you need a ride home?” he asked.

Obi-Wan beckoned Padmé over and said, “My daughter will drive us. Doctor Jinn, this is Padmé.”

Dr. Jinn smiled as he shook hands with Padmé. Anakin tugged on a piece of Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Alright, little one,” Obi-Wan said, “We’ll go home.” The hand in his hair moved to thread through his overgrown locks. Obi-Wan gave him a kiss and headed for the exit. Padmé followed and Dr. Jinn waved to Anakin, who could see him now that Obi-Wan’s back was turned. Anakin gave a weak wave back and then Dr. Jinn disappeared behind the sliding doors of the hospital.

Obi-Wan sat with Anakin in the back of the car as Padmé drove home. The Kenobi Motel sign glowed for them in the darkness. Obi-Wan carried Anakin up the stairs to the porch, and then climbed the next set to the bedroom. Anakin clung to him the whole way. Padmé said goodnight to them in the hallway as Obi-Wan set Anakin down. He stayed close to Obi-Wan and said softly, “Goodnight, Padmé.”

Padmé was hesitant to leave him, even knowing that it was unreasonable to watch him all night long. Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin and nodded at Padmé. She relaxed somewhat and left to shower. Obi-Wan turned and led Anakin into their bedroom. He made the bed as Anakin stood by the door, not making eye contact with him. When everything was tucked and fluffed, Obi-Wan went to Anakin and held his hands gently.

“Sweetheart?” he called.

Anakin worried his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan gave his hands a squeeze. “Anakin, you don’t have to sleep in my bed if you don’t want to,” he said.

Anakin looked up for a second and then away. “I want to,” he said softly.

Obi-Wan wondered why he hesitated then. “What can I do, baby? How can I make you feel better?”

Anakin shuffled closer and leaned against him. Obi-Wan held him like he was a fragile thing. Warmth bled into Anakin and he relaxed as his breathing fell in sync with Obi-Wan’s.

“Better?”

Anakin looked up at him, unsure how to answer.

Slowly, Obi-Wan scooped an arm underneath Anakin’s legs and lifted him up before carrying him to the bed. Anakin didn’t protest. Obi-Wan laid him down and Anakin reached for him, like he thought his father would leave without some sort of tether between them.

“I’m here,” Obi-Wan said, “Don’t you worry. Close your eyes.”

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan turned out the light and got in bed beside him before letting his eyes shut. Obi-Wan tried to watch him in the darkness. There was still so much fear within him, on his face and in the Force. Anakin turned and gazed at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan found Anakin’s hand beneath the covers and brought it to his lips. “I’ve got you,” he said, “Sleep…”

Anakin slept.

* * *

In the morning, Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to wake Anakin. He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and went down the stairs to start breakfast. Padmé was still in bed, it seemed. Nothing felt very real as Obi-Wan moved about the kitchen, making caf, toasting bread, cutting fruit. He wasn’t sure if he was even hungry, or if his children would be. He stepped out the side door in the kitchen and breathed in the fresh air, sunlight warm on his face.

Then Obi-Wan came back inside and ate his breakfast. He fed Deedee and sighed at the simplicity of the little mouse’s life. Why couldn’t theirs be the same? Obi-Wan pictured Anakin waking up without him and then abandoned everything to rush up the stairs.

Anakin was still asleep, unmoving and unperturbed in their bed. Obi-Wan knelt beside him and reached for his hand. After a few moments, fingers curled around his, and Anakin turned and squinted at him before moving to rub his eyes.

“Careful, honey,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin froze before he could rub the bandage by his eye. His face crumpled at the memory. Obi-Wan smoothed his thumb over Anakin’s eyelashes, saying, “You’re alright.”

Anakin caught his hand as it moved away and tugged Obi-Wan towards him. Obi-Wan smiled and settled next to him in the bed. “How are you this morning?” he asked, and rubbed his back lightly.

Anakin jumped at the touch. Obi-Wan sat up and stopped himself before he could pull Anakin’s shirt up. “Can I look?” he asked.

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan peeled Anakin’s white shirt midway up his back and saw the bruise from when he’d landed flat on his back. “Do you want me to heal you?” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Yes,” Anakin replied. Everything hurt.

“Okay, my dear. It’ll just be a moment.” Obi-Wan held his hand out over the discolored area and Anakin leaned into him. “All done,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin didn’t move.

Obi-Wan slipped his arms around him and sat up with him. Anakin savored the embrace for a while before holding his arm out for him. Obi-Wan tugged on the bandages by his elbow and slowly unraveled them. They were a bit sticky, and Anakin grimaced.

“Shall we change these or try to heal you?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin observed the gashes on his arm, his skin a horrific mix of pink and red. “Heal,” he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and held Anakin’s hand in the air while the other moved over his arm. Anakin sucked in a breath, then held it as his eyes watered, and then he couldn’t take any more of the wounds closing in front of him. “Stop!” he cried.

Obi-Wan stopped halfway down his forearm. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Anakin shook his head. “Hurts too much.”

Obi-Wan dipped his head to kiss Anakin’s knuckles. “We can try again later, if you want,” he offered.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s lips move over his hand, almost entranced. He asked, “You still love me, Father?”

“Of course I do,” Obi-Wan said, his expression wide, “Of course I do. I love you with every atom of my being. I love you.”

“You don’t think I’m weak?”

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin across his lap. “Not one bit,” he said, “You fought hard. You’re my strong boy.”

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, thoughts piling in his head. “I don’t feel strong.”

“I’ll be your strength, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

Anakin met his eyes and mustered a smile. “Okay, Father.”

Obi-Wan smiled back and carried his baby downstairs.

Padmé joined them and ate breakfast alongside Anakin. She and Obi-Wan watched him closely, like he'd break at any moment. Anakin just concentrated on eating. When he was halfway done with his food, he decided that that was enough and settled on the couch in the family room. He picked up Obi-Wan's laptop and scrolled around mindlessly until his eyes were tired.

"Daddy," he called.

Obi-Wan came to him from the kitchen. Padmé picked up doing the dishes where he'd left off. "Yes, baby?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin held his arms out to him, still dressed in the hospital's white t-shirt and pants.

"You want up?" Obi-Wan replied, like he was a little boy.

Anakin said, "No, come here."

Obi-Wan sat next to him on their old fuzzy couch and Anakin curled his arms around him.

"Nap?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mhm."

"Okay, baby." Obi-Wan adjusted so his legs were up on the cushions and Anakin was tucked between him and the back of the couch. Anakin held a fistful of Obi-Wan's robes close to his mouth. Padmé came in and turned off the light for them.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Anakin looked around. He was in Mister Clovis’ living room.

“Anakin?” Clovis called, pleasant and polite, sitting next to him on the couch.

"No thanks," Anakin heard himself say.

“Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?”

“No, go ahead.” Anakin watched him saunter off to his bedroom, door open, mirror displaying the figure in the dark. Obi-Wan appeared beside him and smacked Anakin’s head.

“Father!” That was unlike him.

“Can’t you see what he’s doing?” Obi-Wan urged.

“How are you here?” This didn’t make sense.

“Open your _eyes_ , Anakin,” Obi-Wan berated, “Are you stupid?”

“No!” Why would he ask that?

“He’s going to hurt you!”

“No, he’s not!” Anakin yelled back, despite the sickness in his stomach.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s wrists and pinned him down.

“This is what he’s going to do—” Obi-Wan said.

“Father, stop!”

“I won’t say _I told you so_ —”

“Someone help me!”

“You should never trust someone like him—”

“You’re hurting me!”

“You need to know—”

“Not like this!”

“What _I_ suffered—”

“Father, please!”

“You watched and you didn’t help me!”

“I didn’t know!”

_“You will.”_

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, his hands gripping Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin opened his wet eyes and raised his fist in the air before Obi-Wan caught his arm.

"Anakin, it's me! You were dreaming!"

Anakin yanked his wrist out of Obi-Wan’s grip and scrambled to get away from him. “Don’t touch me!” he shrieked.

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan said, sitting up and reaching for him.

Anakin jumped back. “Don’t ever touch me!”

Obi-Wan swallowed and sat back. “What’s wrong, Anakin?” he asked softly.

“You—You were—You couldn’t have done that…”

“Done what?”

Anakin breathed a little easier. “You didn’t. It was a dream.”

“Yes, honey, a dream,” Obi-Wan said soothingly, “Do you want to explain what you saw?”

Anakin rubbed his arm. “I saw—I saw you that day in the motel.”

“What day?”

“Cody.”

Obi-Wan’s voice dropped a fraction. “What?”

“You and—And Cody—in the motel,” Anakin said, words growing more and more pinched.

“You… saw?”

Anakin knelt in front of him, hands clasped together, eyesight blurring. "I'm sorry, Father!" he cried, "I'm sorry I didn't help you!"

Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. He leaned forward and held Anakin's shoulders. Anakin jumped at the touch.

"I'm sorry—please—I understand now!" he blubbered.

"Anakin, I—" Obi-Wan tucked a finger under his chin and lifted. Anakin's eyes were squeezed shut, tears spilling from them anyway. He pulled away from Obi-Wan's touch. " _Darling_ ," Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin shook with his sobs, his strength giving out as he leaned into the couch. Obi-Wan wanted to cry at how little and broken he looked. Obi-Wan slipped off the couch and knelt beside him.

"How did you see, my love?" he said softly.

Anakin covered his face at the pet name. He didn't deserve Obi-Wan's love.

"Please," Obi-Wan urged.

Anakin took a sharp breath and replied, "There was a hole in the wall. Under a painting."

Obi-Wan rubbed his jaw. "Did you put it there?"

"No!" Anakin exclaimed, facing him finally. "I swear, Father—"

"I believe you," Obi-Wan said, still calm. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the house that day?"

"Yes," Anakin cried, "I disobeyed you!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan chastised, like Anakin had said something wrong. "Why did you follow me? Why did you look?"

"I was mad!" Anakin responded, "I was jealous and I wanted you  _so badly_ —"

"Shhh!" Obi-Wan told him, and glanced upstairs, then softened his tone, "Alright, I think I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Father. Please say you'll forgive me. Don't punish me."

"My son," Obi-Wan said, reaching out slowly once more, "What is it you fear?"

Anakin tried not to flinch as Obi-Wan caressed his cheek, gentle as always, not touching his injuries. Each swipe of his thumb made Anakin more tense. "I don't want you to rape me."

Obi-Wan froze, a pallor like none other cast across his face. "R-rape you?" he whispered. Anakin shrunk further. "Anakin, I would never! Never! Is that what you dreamed?"

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, my poor Anakin... Listen to me, baby."

Anakin breathed in shakily and met his gaze. Obi-Wan looked soft in the dim light. He said, "I won't ever touch you without your consent. It would destroy me if I ever hurt you. Do you understand?"

Anakin wiped his face, feeling stupid.

"I love you," Obi-Wan breathed, "I love you, Anakin."

Anakin shuffled forward and Obi-Wan held him close to his chest, the boy's arms wrapping around his neck. Obi-Wan gathered Anakin's legs so he could sit in his lap, safe and warm.

"I should have helped you," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan tipped Anakin's chin up to face him. "You didn't know," he said.

Anakin shook his head.

"I know what it looked like. It wasn't as clear as what happened to you."

"Father..." Anakin fought for words.

"Tell me, honey."

"That wasn't the first time, was it?"

Obi-Wan's mouth ran dry. "No."

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan held him a little tighter. "You want the truth, Anakin?"

Anakin reached up and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek. "Yes, Father."

"The truth is I'm not okay," he whispered, almost to himself.

Anakin ran his fingers over the stubble on Obi-Wan's jaw.

"I know I'm safe with you," he said, "and that sounds silly, you're my little boy, but..."

"But I'm not a little boy," Anakin filled in quietly, smirking just under the surface. Obi-Wan smiled a tiny bit.

"No, you're not," he agreed. Anakin's fingertips trailed down Obi-Wan's neck. It felt nice. Obi-Wan said, "In truth, it wasn't the second time, either."

"What? You mean with Cody?"

"No."

"Someone else," Anakin stated, voice low.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

Anakin pushed his fingers through Obi-Wan's long hair, images from half a year ago coming back to him. A thin white hand in Obi-Wan's hair, another in his clothes, pale lips at his ear.

"No," Anakin said, "Tell me she didn't."

"It wasn't that way at first."

"Stars, Father—"

"Tell me, do you still love me?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How could I?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"How could you understand? At sixteen, no less..."

"How could you let her?"

"Let her?"

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"I loved her!"

"She raped you!"

"It wasn't the way you're picturing it," Obi-Wan said.

"How was it then?"

"You saw how she hurt me."

"And?"

"It was like that."

"Father, I'm not following—"

Obi-Wan put a hand around his own throat. Anakin was quiet.

"That, until I passed out, sometimes..."

Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and kissed it.

"Humiliating things like making me cry... Making me wait for it... Making me beg."

"Why didn't you tell her no?"

"I did."

"What?"

"She'd start acting like she used to, sweet and snarky until my defenses were down. Then she'd be bad again."

"Oh, Father..."

"Do you still love me?"

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's hand again, where it wasn't dangerous. "Yes, I still love you. I love you more."

Obi-Wan's lips wobbled into a smile.

"I wish I could have protected you," Anakin said.

"I wish the same," Obi-Wan replied, giving Anakin's hand a squeeze, "I desperately, desperately wish I could have stopped him from hurting you. I want you to know you can tell me anything. You can tell me no. You don't have to be afraid."

Anakin pressed his face into Obi-Wan's tunic. "I wish I could make love to you right now,” he said.

Obi-Wan cradled Anakin with one arm, the other moving to thread through his hair, and trickle down his arm, then rub the space above Anakin's heart. "You feel like you can't?"

"Can't. I'll panic."

"It's alright, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan soothed. Anakin's heart thumped beneath his fingertips.

"Also, Padmé's upstairs."

"Right," Obi-Wan said, chuckling a little. "Baby, you just let me know when you don't want to be touched, alright?"

Anakin grabbed his tunic. "Don't go anywhere," he blurted.

"Never," Obi-Wan promised, hugging Anakin once more. "I'm content just like this."

Anakin smiled, feeling warm and secure. "Really?"

"Well, the couch is a little comfier than the floor, and the bed more so," he offered.

"Take me to bed," Anakin said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Anakin said, looking up at him with a smile that was a little wider.

"Ah," Obi-Wan said, smiling back, "You're so beautiful."

Anakin sat up so Obi-Wan could stand and pick him up. He grinned at Obi-Wan's ear. "I like it when you carry me," he whispered.

Obi-Wan adjusted his grip on him and turned to go up the stairs. "I like carrying you," he said.

Anakin nuzzled into his neck. “Daddy…”

Obi-Wan kissed his cheek. He turned at the top of the stairs and found Padmé in the hallway.

"Sweetheart?" he called.

She looked distraught. "Ani, are you alright? Dad's been carrying you a lot."

"I'm alright," Anakin said.

Padmé glanced between the two of them, features pinching as she tried to hold back tears. Obi-Wan set Anakin down and drew her near. She held onto his shoulder as she cried. "I feel like it's all my fault," Padmé confessed.

"Darling girl, you know that's not true," Obi-Wan said, hand smoothing over her curly hair. 

"He seemed like a nice guy!"

"Sh, sh, sh..." Obi-Wan faced her and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"He _was_ nice, sometimes," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan pulled him close and then Anakin had two family members hugging him.

"It's not your fault, Padmé," he said softly.

Padmé stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, staying there a few moments. Anakin warmed. He pulled back and gave her a quick kiss in return. She smiled and wiped her tears. "I think I'll go out for a while. Get some air."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are you alright to drive?"

"Rex is going to pick me up," she replied.

"Are you two...?"

"We'll see."

"Be careful, now," Obi-Wan said.

She nodded. "Of course." She kissed Anakin again. "Goodbye, Ani."

"See you later, sis," he whispered.

Padmé turned, her flowery dress swirling behind her, and she went downstairs and waited for Rex to text her.

"Do you think she's alright?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan said, "I'm not sure. Are you alright? You look a little red."

"She's just affectionate," Anakin muttered.

"If you'd like some space—"

"No." He took Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Obi-Wan shut the door behind them and Anakin threw back the covers of their shared bed and got under them. Obi-Wan cuddled up next to him and asked, "You want to keep talking or should I let you rest?"

"I don't care. I just want you to know I love you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and thought of the ways Anakin had loved him. "I know you do."

Anakin clambered on top of Obi-Wan, saying, “I changed my mind. Don’t go to sleep.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, baby.” Anakin traced lines over Obi-Wan’s chest. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Anakin replied, not mustering the energy to tell a lie.

Obi-Wan sat up and said, “You can tell me.”

Anakin raked his teeth over his bottom lip, bringing out a new color from it. “I feel like I’ve cheated.”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted a moment and Anakin stared at the darkness between them. “How so?”

“Well, first of all, Ahsoka likes me.”

Obi-Wan smiled a little. “I knew that, honey.”

Anakin smacked his arm lightly. “You did not.”

“I did. So you think you went on a date? Is that it?”

Anakin nodded.

“You told me you were going as friends, and I’m sure Ahsoka respected that. Didn’t she?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s arms, noting the tenseness in his shoulders. “Is there more?”

“Mister Clovis…”

Obi-Wan’s hands slid down Anakin’s sleeves to grab his hands. “What he did is not equal to you _cheating,_ Anakin.”

Anakin could feel the despair coming back. “Daddy, he…”

Obi-Wan wanted to cry, too. “Yes?” he whispered.

“I tried to undress myself, so he wouldn’t hurt me,” Anakin confessed.

Obi-Wan stroked his cheek over and over.

“He kept touching me—he tried to kiss me!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes welled as Anakin broke into tears again.

“I called him Master!”

Obi-Wan choked on a sob and held Anakin tight, tighter, leaning back and on his side so he could hook a leg around him. “I’ve got you, Anakin,” he said, voice barely audible.

“And I don’t remember him taking off my pants!”

“I love you,” Obi-Wan replied, no other words adequate for the horror they felt.

“He made me touch him,” Anakin admitted. He had to get all the badness out.

Obi-Wan clutched him close, impossibly close. “It wasn’t cheating, Anakin… My sweet angel… You didn’t deserve any of that.”

Anakin shuddered. “He wanted to keep me locked up in his house.”

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Obi-Wan swore.

 “There was a moment—”

“Go on,” came Obi-Wan’s whisper.

“When you came to me, there was a moment when I thought you were just going to watch!”

“Oh, my dear, why?”

“Because I knew you couldn’t have shown up out of the blue! How could you help me if you weren’t really there?” Anakin wailed.

Obi-Wan rolled over and braced himself over Anakin. He clamped a hand over Anakin’s heart. “Anakin,” he said.

“Father-r-r…”

“You are safe _now_ , okay baby? Right now, you’re safe. He can’t get to you now. He’s _dead.”_

“I killed my teacher!”

“Anakin—”

“I killed Ventress!”

“Anakin, please! Listen to me!”

Anakin shut his mouth and wound his hands in the sheets.

Obi-Wan took some of the pressure off Anakin's chest and made small circular movements over his heart instead. "You're good," he said, "You have a good heart, otherwise you wouldn't feel this way."

Anakin stared up at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"You're upset that you killed Mister Clovis because he was nice to you sometimes, right?"

Anakin snuffled. "He told me I put too much pressure on myself."

Obi-Wan smiled a little and buried his fingers in Anakin's hair, massaging slowly. "Honey, he was right. You're young and you're going to make mistakes. But defending yourself was not a mistake. Defending me was not a mistake. It was my mistake. A good father would have told Asajj to go the second she threatened our family's safety. Do you understand?"

"Mhm."

Obi-Wan wiped his tears carefully. "No one is going to lay their hands on you ever again. I promise you, I'm going to protect you. You have nothing to fear."

Anakin let go of the sheets and reached for Obi-Wan with shaking arms. Obi-Wan curled his arms around him, his body warm and heavy on Anakin's. He could feel him trembling. "Just breathe, Anakin," he murmured. "I've got you."

Anakin gave a broken sigh and relaxed.

* * *

Downstairs, Padmé let Rex in through the front door and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

Padmé stepped back and held herself. "I told you not to call me that."

"Fine,” Rex said, “As your friend, I'm asking you, are you alright?"

Padmé waved him inside and fixed a drink for them at the kitchen table. Rex sipped the Ardees, thinking it was much too early for alcohol as he waited for his answer.

"I just can't believe what's happened," she told him.

"Is Anakin alright?" Rex asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know how he can recover. I know—I know I wouldn't."

"Padmé," Rex chastised, then changed his tone at her melancholy, "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean  _anyone_."

Padmé thought of sharing secrets with her old friends in Naboo. Somehow she knew this wouldn't carry the same joy. "I won't tell anyone," Padmé promised.

Rex took another sip of his drink, savoring the burn in his throat.

Upstairs, Anakin slept in Obi-Wan's arms, seemingly passed out from exhaustion. Obi-Wan found himself plagued with worry, despite believing in his promises. He didn't want Anakin to be in pain. The last time it was this bad, Anakin had taken a blaster into the forest.

In the kitchen, Padmé sat in Rex's lap and embraced him. Rex held her close. He cleared his throat. "So you see," he concluded, "I think Anakin will be alright."

Padmé faced him and caressed his cheek. "You should tell Anakin."

"No, no, no—I couldn't. Doesn't he look up to me?"

Padmé smiled. "I think he does—sometimes. But don't you think he'd feel better knowing...?"

"No," Rex said firmly. Then, "Maybe. I don't want to add my trauma to his. He's just going to fear the bullies at school—"

"Did you?"

"Yes! If I hadn't had my pocket knife..."

Padmé kissed his cheek. "What did you do afterwards?" she asked quietly.

"It's not important."

"Sure it is."

"I went home and carved a scar into my brother's face."

Padmé furrowed her brows, then slid off him and downed her drink. "Why would you do that?" she asked, her back turned.

He stood behind her and moved her hair off her shoulder. "I was bitter, Padmé. Angry and scared and bitter because Cody got to live the way he wanted and I was suffering because of it."

"Maybe you should be grateful you're straight."

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you."

Padmé set down her glass and turned around. "You're not straight?"

Rex didn't respond. Padmé took a sharp breath and sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening again," she said, eyes distant.

Rex pulled his chair closer and tried to catch her gaze. "What's happening again?"

"Rush only used me to get to Anakin—"

"Rush Clovis? Sheesh, Padmé, I'm not some monster."

"You lied to me."

"I—Listen, Padmé, I slept with you. I'm attracted to  _you_ , and I like women. That's not a lie."

Padmé huffed. "If you're thirty-two, why haven't you figured it out yet?"

Rex sat back and crossed his arms. "I just told you."

"How do I know that wasn't a lie?"

"It's not!" Rex shouted.

"I think those boys were just hazing you," Padmé proposed, standing up.

Rex jumped to his feet and yelled, "They weren't  _hazing_  me, it was real! You can't fake an erection!"

"I think maybe you could," she accused.

"What is going on in here?"

Rex and Padmé turned to see Obi-Wan at the edge of the kitchen, looking like an exasperated parent. He walked over and stood between them, saying, "I could hear you arguing from upstairs."

Padmé crossed her arms. "Tell him, Rex. Since you’re being so honest today."

Rex gritted his teeth. "Fine," he said, "I'll tell you something honest." Rex wound his hand in Obi-Wan's hair, making Obi-Wan. Rex turned to Padmé. "Your dad and I have made out twice," he said, and held up two fingers on his free hand, the other traveling through Obi-Wan's golden hair. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "Want to make it three?"

Padmé screamed in frustration and shoved at Rex to get him to leave. "I hate you!" she declared, turning her fiery gaze on Obi-Wan. "I hate you!" Her shoving didn't affect Rex and he stood his ground, only letting go of Obi-Wan when the other man grabbed his wrist and growled, " _Rex_."

Padmé's rage turned to tears and she ran from the house to her car.

Obi-Wan flung Rex’s hand away from him. “Care to explain what just happened?”

Rex’s expression melted into sudden regret. “Obi-Wan,” he started.

“Never mind. You need to apologize to my daughter.”

“No. Not after what she said to me.” They both heard tires screeching.

“ _Rex_ ,” Obi-Wan warned, his concern for Padmé growing.

“Don’t say my name like that!”

“Like what? Like you’ve done something wrong?”

Rex sunk in on himself, only saved by a few inches of the chair behind him. He covered his face as his shoulders shook.

“Rex?” Obi-Wan called, voice gone soft.

The Sheriff rubbed at his face roughly. “Boys don’t cry,” he muttered, like it could get him to stop.

Obi-Wan knelt beside him, a hand on his knee. “Hey,” he said, “My boy’s been doing a lot of crying, and there isn’t anyone stronger than him.”

Rex’s mind tripped over the words, connecting _my boy_ to _Anakin_ after a few heart-skipping seconds.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, huh?” Obi-Wan asked, words rhythmic and pleasant as always.

Rex wrung his hands together. If there was someone he could trust… He took a deep breath and said, "When I was fifteen, there was a group of boys at school who bullied my brother and I, because of Cody's sexuality.”

Obi-Wan nodded, listening patiently.

“The rumors got so nasty at one point I didn't want to be seen near him."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. “Keep going.”

Rex ran his sleeve over his eyes and said, "I guess rumors weren't enough for them. Things got physical. Cody went home with a friend one day and I was going to walk home, like usual, when the same boys grabbed me and held me down—"

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, almost under his breath. Rex looked away from him.

"They hit me, and tore my clothes, and they said they were going to take turns."

“Rex,” Obi-Wan called, hand on his knee squeezing slightly.

"They didn’t—end up—going through with it," Rex blurted, piece by piece, "I remembered my knife in my back pocket, and I freed an arm long enough to grab it, and—"

"And?"

"And I stabbed one of them in the stomach. I panicked and I pulled out the knife and ran. The other boys ran too, except for the one I stabbed. I thought I'd killed him, I kept watching the news to see if I had, but he was never on the holovision. He was back at school after a month."

“Did you find out what happened to him?” Obi-Wan asked.

"I think someone went back and helped him, or someone heard me begging..." Rex met his eyes and said, "Since then I've always been a little... wary of other men. You’re the only...”

Obi-Wan blinked and took his hand away inelegantly. “I’m sorry, Rex,” he said softly.

Rex glanced away, shamefaced once again.

“What did my daughter do to upset you?”

“Well, I was trying to tell her I thought Anakin would be alright. I thought I could trust her.”

“And?”

“She was understanding at first and then she said she didn't believe me!"

"Hm."

Rex gave him an indignant look.

"She doesn't want to believe it, Rex."

"Oh."

"She's young still, you must remember that. And she's been affected by what happened to Anakin—deeply, it seems. They were close when they were little, and they still are now."

Rex nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," he said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to overstep."

Obi-Wan adopted a stern look once more. "We didn't quite make out, Rex. And the second time you were angry with me."

"I know," Rex admitted, sounding pitiful. "I got carried away."

Obi-Wan straightened out with a pop in his knee and groaned before sitting down, arms supported by the kitchen table. "Want to make it three?" he quoted, tossing his hands in the air. "How'd you think of that? Hm? Crazy talk."

When he didn't respond, Obi-Wan looked back at him. Rex looked at him with a hurt he'd only seen in Anakin's eyes.

"No," he blurted, "No. Go apologize to Padmé."

"Obi-Wan—"

"Whether you love her or not, go apologize. I value my relationship with her. As it stands, she thinks you cheated on her with her own father."

"Listen to me—"

"What, Rex? What?"

Rex swallowed nervously. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Obi-Wan let go of his anger with a drawn-out sigh. He reached for Rex's hand. "Thank you for telling me," he said.

Rex sighed too, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Now go," Obi-Wan directed, "I want the house to be nice and quiet for Anakin."

"Of course," Rex said, clearing his throat and pushing in his chair as he stood, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Please tell Padmé I want to talk to her."

"Sure."

"And please make sure she's safe, wherever she decides to go. I'd prefer it if she came home."

Rex gave him a nod. "I promise I'll look after her."

"Good. Thank you, Rex." Obi-Wan turned and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it down in a few gulps and poured another. Rex turned the other way after a moment's hesitation and went to track down Padmé.

When he was gone, Obi-Wan turned around again and rubbed his forehead. He went upstairs and climbed into bed beside Anakin.

"Anakin, you are one lucky boy to have slept through all that."

Anakin grumbled.

"Oh? Are you awake?"

Anakin turned onto his other side and Obi-Wan pressed himself close to him. Anakin made a contented sound. 

"Keep sleeping, darling. You deserve it."

* * *

_You know who I am._

Anakin shifted slightly under Obi-Wan’s arm.

_Make this easy for me._

A moan escaped his mouth.

_Be still!_

“Help me…”

_Who the hell are you talking to?_

Anakin shot straight up with a scream. Obi-Wan woke up right after and reached for him. Anakin held his hand so tight it would bruise his fingers, but Obi-Wan didn’t pull away. Anakin’s chest heaved as he worked through the nightmare, adrenaline rushing for an enemy who was no longer around.

“You’re safe,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I can’t escape him,” Anakin responded, eyes wide and skin glistening.

Obi-Wan shifted to face him and Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, images of Obi-Wan fucking him flashing before his eyes. “Father,” he called, palms pressed into his eyes.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“I need you to pretend I’m little, okay? Don’t look at me like we’re lovers.”

Obi-Wan didn’t think he was giving Anakin bedroom eyes, but he agreed nonetheless. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Pretend I’m five and nothing bad has ever happened to us.”

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hands away from his eyes, where he’d undoubtedly irritated the lightsaber burn. Then he tucked Anakin’s hair behind his ears on both sides and said, “It’s Sunday, you know what that means?”

“No,” Anakin replied, struggling to put himself in the past.

“You get to spend the day with Daddy. Mommy’s on a lunch date with her friends.”

Anakin smiled. “Really?”

“Really, baby. Mommy says she loves you and misses you, but she knows we’re going to have fun together while she’s away and that’s okay.”

Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan, drawing an immediate _oomph_ from him, as well as a smile. “I can’t wait!” Anakin announced.

Obi-Wan hugged him back and kissed his nose when they parted. “First things first, we have to get dressed and brush our teeth. Do you think you can do it without Daddy’s help?”

Anakin bit his lip and decided, “No, Daddy help.”

“Of course, my darling. Why don’t you pick your outfit while Daddy gets dressed?”

Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek before scampering off to his room. Obi-Wan forced himself to focus on dressing himself instead of questioning this coping method. A few moments later Anakin called to him.

“Daddy! Are you done yet?”

“Yes, darling! Be there soon.” He gave himself one final look in the mirror before turning around and striding into Anakin’s room. He’d picked out a t-shirt with a Tauntaun on it, faded blue jeans, white boxer briefs and white socks.

"Very good, Ani," Obi-Wan praised, "You remembered to find matching socks!"

Anakin laughed a real laugh. He didn't feel so apprehensive about Obi-Wan dressing him now.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and grasped the hem of Anakin's hospital shirt. "Arms up," he said.

Anakin raised his arms and Obi-Wan pulled the shirt off and tossed it into a hamper. He took the Tauntaun shirt and pulled it down over Anakin's head.

"Let's get your arms in the sleeves—There you go. Put your hands on my shoulders now."

Obi-Wan bent to tug down Anakin's pants and Anakin held onto him for balance. The pants came down and Obi-Wan froze.

"Daddy? Something wrong?"

Obi-Wan eyed a ring of fingerprint shaped bruises on each of Anakin's thighs. He looked up at Anakin and then stood.

"Nothing's wrong, sweet boy. Let's get you changed, alright?"

Anakin turned beet red. "What?"

Obi-Wan helped him step out of his pants and then guided him to the bed. "Lay down, okay?"

"Daddy—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, just the faintest authority in the words. Anakin frowned and did what he said, lying down at the edge of the bed with his legs propped up.

"This will just be a moment, Ani," Obi-Wan said, one hand on Anakin's knee and the other slipping down his thigh.

"Daddy!" Anakin sat up and tried to push his hands away, halting when he saw what Obi-Wan saw. 

"Relax, sweetheart. You'll feel better soon," Obi-Wan said, slowly moving to heal the bruises, "I promise."

Anakin tried to hold back tears as he laid down again. Obi-Wan was so good to him. A few seconds passed and Anakin felt him switch to the other thigh. Then he was done and he pulled off Anakin's boxers and helped him into the fresh ones before taking hold of Anakin's hands and pulling him up into his arms. "Feels better, doesn't it?"

Anakin held him tight. "Mhm." He sniffled.

Obi-Wan rubbed his back. "Don't cry, my little baby. We're going to have a great day! Here." Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's jeans and slid them up his legs as far as he could. Anakin jumped down from the bed and tugged them up to his hips, then did up the zipper and the button. "Socks," he murmured.

"Can't forget socks," Obi-Wan agreed, and gave Anakin's feet a squeeze as he slipped them on. "We have to keep those toes warm."

Anakin smiled a little. "But Daddy, you're not wearing socks."

Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "You're right. I'll put some on right now."

When Obi-Wan had completed his outfit and the two had brushed their teeth and hair, he led Anakin by the hand to the kitchen and asked what he'd like to eat for lunch.

"Mac and cheese," Anakin answered quietly.

"Macaroni and cheese for my baby, it is. What do you want to drink? Milk?"

"Blue milk, not white milk," Anakin said, as if Obi-Wan needed the reminder.

"Of course, darling. Why don’t you draw me a picture while I make it? Sit right here where I can see you.”

Anakin went and found his backpack, then returned with a notebook and colored pencils. He sat at the kitchen table and sipped the blue milk that Obi-Wan had poured him.

“Daddy, what should I draw?”

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan said, stirring the noodles, “How about our family?”

Anakin grinned and set to work. His people drawing skills didn’t have to be good if he was five.

Obi-Wan listened to Anakin draw as he watched the water boil. Every now and then Anakin hummed a tune. Obi-Wan couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though he knew he should recognize it.

“Done!” Anakin declared. “Daddy, come look. Daddyyyy.”

Obi-Wan held back a snicker and turned around. He leaned over Anakin’s shoulder at the table and observed his artwork. “Is this Mommy and Daddy’s wedding?” he asked, hand tousling Anakin’s hair.

Anakin giggled. “Yes. See, Padmé’s right here, as the flower girl, and Mommy’s wearing a long dress. This is you.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said, gazing at the tuxedo-clad stick figure with yellow hair, for lack of a matching color. “Where are you, Anakin?”

Anakin blushed and pointed to Shmi’s belly.

“That’s right! Everyone was so excited for our little one to arrive,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled again and colored in a flower he’d drawn. “Daddy, will you give me a kiss?” he asked, not looking at him.

“Sure, darling.” He leaned in and kissed Anakin’s cheek.

Anakin turned to him, still wonderfully pink. “A kiss like you give Mommy?”

Obi-Wan faltered. This was his _baby._ But Anakin was still fully capable of knowing what he was asking for. Wasn’t he?

“No, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan replied, “Mommy gets special kisses. And Ani gets tickle kisses!”

Anakin shrieked and ran for the family room. Obi-Wan grinned at the result and chased after him, soon bringing his son kicking and screaming to the floor.

“Daddy, don’t!”

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin’s shirt and blew a mouthful of air into his stomach. Anakin erupted with laughter, losing control of all his limbs in the process. Obi-Wan thought better of pinning him down. He took another breath and blasted it into Anakin’s belly. Anakin gasped for air.

“DADDY!”

“What?” Obi-Wan replied.

“Stop it!”

Obi-Wan retreated and smiled down at him. Anakin huffed and panted, unable to help his smile. There was a grumbling noise. Obi-Wan grinned devilishly.

“Was that your stomach, Ani?”

Anakin sensed what was coming. “No!” he shouted.

“I think it was. I’m going to check.” Obi-Wan leaned down slowly and placed his ear over the exposed skin. Anakin got ready to push him away. His stomach growled again.

“My little boy is hungry,” Obi-Wan stated, then paused dramatically. “So is Daddy.”

Anakin’s eyes widened as Obi-Wan blew another raspberry. “Bahahaha!”

Obi-Wan smiled at his baby while the laughter wore off. He scooped Anakin up into his arms. "Feel good, baby?"

Anakin nuzzled against Obi-Wan's neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, darling." Obi-Wan carried him to the kitchen as he said, "I did ask how you were feeling."

Anakin held him tighter. "My arms hurt," he whined.

Obi-Wan thought of him coated in blood at the hospital. He set Anakin down on the kitchen table and gently extended Anakin's right arm, the bandages already removed from earlier. Anakin winced at the touch.

"It's alright, Anakin..." Obi-Wan brought Anakin's hand to his mouth. "I'm going to heal you, okay?"

Anakin made a little anxious sound in his throat.

"I need you to be brave, okay, Ani? You can do this."

Anakin nodded, breath hitching as Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The gashes began to pull together and fade from red to pink to white.

"Daddy-y-y," Anakin cried.

"I've got you, Anakin," Obi-Wan soothed, "Just a little longer."

"I don't wanna..."

Obi-Wan finished with his right arm and lined it with kisses. "All better, see?"

Anakin examined his arm and the white scars that were left. His lips wobbled and Obi-Wan knew real tears were falling from his eyes.

"Let me heal the other one now, okay, Ani?"

Anakin stuck out his arm and looked away.

Obi-Wan peeled off the bandages, lips pursed in a constant stream of  _Shhh..._ as the soiled bandages tugged at sticky skin. He started healing him.

"Daddy, that hurts!" Anakin yelped.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied.

"Stop it!"

"It'll be over soon, I promise."

"I want Mommy!"

Obi-Wan paused for a second and saw big tears rolling down Anakin's cheeks.

"I miss Mommy..."

Obi-Wan cupped his cheek and had Anakin face him. Anakin didn't even try to stop the tears this time. Obi-Wan watched them slide down Anakin's neck and under the collar of his t-shirt.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "You'll see Mommy again someday."

Anakin blurted, "Really?"

"Uh huh. And you're going to tell her what a happy life you had with Daddy."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Really. You can tell her how Daddy got you a car for your eighteenth birthday—"

Anakin's jaw dropped. "You are?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm gonna try, darling."

Anakin beamed. "What else should I tell her?"

Obi-Wan stroked his cheek, tips of his fingers tangling through curly hair. He said, "You can tell her how Daddy made love to you all day and all night."

Anakin feigned a gasp before grinning. "The second present is your huge cock?"

Obi-Wan covered his mouth as he laughed. He recovered and said, "The present is whatever you want me to do, for as long as you want me to do it."

Anakin smiled. "And Mother wants to know this because...?"

Obi-Wan was unfazed. "Because she knows we make each other happy. And I want you to be so happy that you forget all about days like this."

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't wait."

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin forward and kissed his forehead. They parted and Obi-Wan asked, "Can I finish healing you?"

Anakin wiped his eyes. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know it hurts." He set to work.

Anakin grimaced. "I don't like these scars."

Obi-Wan finished and laid kisses down the length of his arm. "They'll fade in time," he said.

"They're ugly," Anakin said. 

"My baby is not ugly," Obi-Wan replied, and rubbed his arms lightly.

Anakin pulled his arms away and peeled off the bandages on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers underneath Anakin's jaw, gaze floating over his features. Anakin winced when he grazed another bruise.

"I'm very sure," Obi-Wan told him, "You're my beautiful baby boy. Nothing can change that."

Anakin sighed and leaned into Obi-Wan as he embraced him.

Obi-Wan let go of him after a moment and said, "Let's eat, okay?"

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan drained the pot of macaroni, then added butter, milk, and cheese. He set a plate before Anakin and himself before digging in. Anakin stared at his.

"What's wrong, honey?" Obi-Wan asked. "Not enough cheese?"

"I'm not hungry," Anakin mumbled.

"Your stomach was growling a second ago," he remarked.

Anakin stirred his macaroni. "I'm not hungry anymore," he insisted.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Will you at least try?"

Anakin glanced up at him and slowly scooped some mac and cheese into his mouth. It didn't need any more cheese.

"A couple more bites, honey. I don't want you to get any skinnier."

Anakin ate some more to appease him. After a few bites, he asked, "You still think I'm too skinny?"

Obi-Wan set down his fork and held Anakin's hand. He said, "It's not your fault, my dear. You're looking a lot healthier since we started seeing Doctor Jinn. But it's still very easy to carry you."

"Oh." Anakin chewed on another mouthful. "Maybe you're just getting stronger."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Maybe." He gave Anakin's hand a squeeze and they finished their meal.

* * *

Rex decided to check the local bars for Padmé before branching out to other places she might seek solitude. By the time he got to the third bar, he was seriously considering sitting down and having a drink. Luckily he didn't have to buy it himself.

"Your brother says hello," the bartender told him as he plopped down a blue drink, scowl on his stubble-clad face.

"My brother?" Rex asked, head turning to survey the dim room. Cody waved at him from the booth in the corner. Rex's face fell and he picked up his drink before walking over and taking the seat across from him. "I didn't expect to see you here," Rex said.

"I could say the same thing," Cody replied, leaning forward with his arms on the table. "How are my shoes suiting you? Do they fit well?"

Rex ran a hand over his short, blond hair. "Well..."

"Maybe they're a little big, huh? Listen, if you need help, I'm here." Cody smiled genuinely and sipped his drink.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Rex asked.

Cody's smile faded and he looked a little hurt. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Sure I am, Cody. I was worried about you, with your head and all."

"I'm fine," he replied, and rubbed where a scar lay under his hair, which was still in the process of regrowth. "I haven't touched another person in I don't know how long. Can't say I don't miss taking down the bad guys, though."

Sympathy took over Rex's face. "I'm sorry about how everything went down," he said softly.

"You mean how you took my job and framed me as a crazy killer?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Rex said, for lack of an argument. "You can't say you weren't crazy, though."

Cody shrugged. "I thought I had a case." Then belatedly, "I thought I had a boyfriend." He looked at Rex with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"About that..." Rex started. Cody crossed his arms. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be hanging around," he finished.

Cody grimaced. "Getting cozy with the Kenobis, aren't you?"

Rex gulped. "What makes you say that?"

"That little—" Cody cleared his throat as Rex raised an eyebrow at him. "That little woman, his daughter, you know the one who shot me?"

Rex nodded tentatively.

"She was in here balling her eyes out," Cody told him, "and I heard your name a few times."

"How long ago did she leave?" Rex blurted, looking around like he'd see a trace of her.

"So you are," Cody drawled. "She's long gone. What'd you do? Sleep with her?"

Rex rubbed his head. "Yes," he said, "but that's unrelated. Well, not completely unrelated, but... Look, I don't know why I'm telling you."

Cody smiled. "I know," he said, "You missed me. You don't have to say it."

Rex sighed and gave a smile back. He tapped his glass a few times before sipping from it. "I have a question," he said.

"Shoot," Cody said, intrigued.

"What's it like..."

"What's what like?"

Rex couldn't believe he was going to ask. "Sleeping with a man," he spilled, eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't see Cody's reaction.

Cody's lips parted for a moment, and then he laughed. Rex peeked at him. "I'm not sure how to answer that," Cody replied, eyeing him up and down for some change in demeanor, some clue to the reason behind the question. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Rex gritted his teeth as his face bled red. "Don't be an ass," he said.

"Who is he, huh?" Cody asked. "Who made you come out of the closet?"

"Shh!"

"This town already had one gay sheriff, I don't think they're going to hang another."

Rex looked the other way, a pout in his lips.

"Alright, little brother, I'll tell you. Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private?"

"Please," Rex replied, voice low.

Cody paid for their drinks and they sat in his rental car as he explained everything he could, the whole time watching Rex for a crack in his poker face. Eventually Rex looked out the window and observed people coming and going to the bar.

"It's not that kind of bar," Cody said pointedly. Rex scoffed a little. "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah," Rex said, "I just started thinking."

"About who, hm? Who is it?"

"I'm supposed to be looking for Padmé."

"You didn't ask me that question so you could make up with your girlfriend," Cody said, annoyed.

"You're right. I don't plan on making up with her."

"Rex," Cody started, irritation in his brow, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to start guessing. And I already have a guess."

"Oh, you do?"

Cody’s eyes were dark like the leather seats of the car they were in. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No," Rex replied simply.

"Liar. You've liked him since you got me right here." He tapped his cheekbone. "I'm always your punching bag."

"You're the one—"

"What?"

Rex steeled himself. "You deserved it."

"Like I deserved this?"

Rex eyed the jagged scar on Cody's face. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I don't know how else to apologize."

Cody gave him a hard stare before mellowing. There was something unusually quiet about his brother today. Cody said, "Go find your girlfriend. You'll have an easier time with her than Obi-Wan."

Rex looked at him questioningly.

"Did you forget?" Cody teased, "You have my face."

Rex glared at him and slammed the car door as he left.

* * *

At the house, Obi-Wan and Anakin finished their food and fell back into the comfort of play-pretend. Obi-Wan stood and took his and Anakin's plate to the sink, washed them, and returned with a damp rag. He pulled a chair alongside Anakin’s and started wiping his face.

"Daddy! Stop!" Anakin cried, fighting him off weakly.

"Do you really want cheese stuck to your chin?" Obi-Wan countered.

"No," Anakin said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"It's on your shirt, too," Obi-Wan said, grinning at the cheese-splattered Tauntaun. Anakin had slowly regained his appetite once he’d started eating. "I think it's time for a bubble bath."

Anakin brightened at that. "Can I pick out my outfit afterwards?"

"Of course, my dear. Come on."

Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand as they went up the stairs. They slipped into the bathroom and Obi-Wan asked, "Do you want me here for your bath?"

“Yes,” Anakin replied, looking shy, “If you could just turn around for a second…”

Obi-Wan nodded and did so. Anakin turned the handles for hot and cold water.

"Wait a minute—where's the bubble bath?" he asked.

"Under the sink to the right,” Obi-Wan answered without turning around.

"Ah. Thanks."

Obi-Wan listened to the obnoxious sounds of the bottle as Anakin squeezed half its contents into the bath. Then the sounds of clothing dropping to the floor. Finally, Anakin stepped into the tub and turned off the water.

"Mmm... You can turn around now."

Obi-Wan did and sat next to Anakin on the tile. "How is it?"

"Warm. Bubbly. Perfect," Anakin said.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, smiling up at him.

Anakin smiled back. For once he was feeling comfortable and pain-free. He pulled his hand out of the water and grabbed Obi-Wan's. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Will you wash my hair?"

"Happily."

Anakin ducked down to wet his hair, his knees breaking the surface of the water. Obi-Wan watched the bubbles slide down them and then disappear. Anakin resurfaced with a smile and Obi-Wan moved behind him. He drizzled shampoo in his hand and massaged it into Anakin's wet curls. Anakin sat there, quietly enjoying it. Obi-Wan gathered the hair at the base of Anakin's neck into his hands, some of the locks slipping from his grasp. Anakin tipped his head back and smiled at him. Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed his nose back and forth against Anakin's, causing him to laugh.

"It really is like when I was little," he mused.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, just to keep up the charade. Anakin rinsed out his hair under the water and popped up again. Obi-Wan repeated the process with conditioner and Anakin closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, little one," Obi-Wan advised.

"It feels too good," Anakin replied, sounding dreamy.

Obi-Wan sighed lightly. "I can't argue with that."

Anakin laughed. "I guess I'd get wrinkly if I stayed in here too long."

"Right," Obi-Wan said, taking the prompt, "You'd turn into a frog and no number of kisses could turn you human again."

Anakin held his head in his hand as he laughed, looking at the appendage after a moment. "The transformation is already starting!" he declared, "Hurry, Father!"

Obi-Wan gave his hair one last scrunch and announced, "You're done! Better scrub fast!"

Anakin took a soapy loofa and ran it over his chest and arms, then his neck, after which he handed to Obi-Wan to get his back. Obi-Wan took it dutifully as Anakin made grabby hands to take it back. "Come on, Daddy!"

Obi-Wan laughed and scrubbed the expanse of Anakin’s back, admiring his tan, soft skin, his body still young. He reached the small of Anakin’s back and returned the loofa, pushing it right into Anakin’s splayed fingers.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Anakin said, and slowed his scrubbing just a little, not quite ready to leave the relief of the bath. He thought about his baths in Tatooine, and how he’d always be covered in grit and sand by the end of the day. Mother made bath time fun, though. They always had toys in the water that Anakin could play with. He wondered what would have happened if Clovis had taken him home the night before. Would he want him clean? Or would he let him become something filthy, something worthless?

Obi-Wan saw the peaceful look on Anakin’s face dissipate and dissolve into misty eyes. “Anakin?” he called quietly.

“How can you look at me like that?”

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. “Like what, sweetheart?”

“Like you still love me.”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted again. “Because I do love you, Anakin! I’ll keep reminding you if I have to. Nothing has changed.”

Anakin shook his head. “Why do I feel so horrible, then? It’s just like he said.”

“What did he say?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to repel the anger he felt.

“I’m a rat. A slut. A whore.” Anakin’s voice was low, his vision blurring as he stared at the bubbles in front of him.

Obi-Wan shifted to the side of the tub. "Look at me, Anakin."

He did, blinking, half-surprised to find himself still in the bathtub.

"What is a rat?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin grimaced. "A disgusting, dirty animal."

"Is Deedee a disgusting, dirty animal?"

"...No."

"Are you?"

Anakin set his jaw.

"What's a slut, Anakin?"

"Someone who likes sex."

"Do you like sex?"

"Yes," Anakin said, entirely honest, "With you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin bit his lip. He loved Obi-Wan. "No."

"And what's a whore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Someone who's paid for sex."

"Do I pay you for sex?"

Anakin laughed a little. "No."

Obi-Wan held out his hand and Anakin took it, expression still wavering between hurt and embarrassment. “I love you, dear one. I hope you can love yourself again.”

Anakin shifted suddenly and wrapped wet arms around Obi-Wan, flinging water across the room with the movement. Obi-Wan smiled softly.

“You think you can do it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin held him tighter. “I don’t know.” Then, “Please help me.”

Obi-Wan’s heart dropped and he pulled back a bit, but held Anakin’s arms firmly. Anakin’s lip trembled. “I’m going to call Doctor Jinn, alright?” he said, concern making his heart beat faster. “I’ll be here for you. I am here for you. Anakin, don’t—don’t think about leaving me.”

“I don’t want to!” he cried.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, trying to relax, “It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe.”

Anakin took a sharp breath. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you.”

“You won’t,” Obi-Wan swore, “Doctor Jinn will help you, too. Let’s finish your bath and get you dressed, alright? Then Doctor Jinn can come over.”

Anakin nodded, worry caught in his brow. Obi-Wan took a cup from the counter and used it to rinse the conditioner out of Anakin’s hair, and then he wrapped him in a towel and walked him to his room. Anakin slipped into the same jeans and a fresh t-shirt. This one had a Krayt dragon on it. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair before he hugged him again.

* * *

Rex followed the trail of eye-witness accounts, whether they were of a pretty, forlorn woman or an erratic driver in a silver, two-door car, till he eventually found the same car on the side of the road, its front bumper dented by, but not wrapped around, a tree.

“Padmé!” he shouted.

Rex ran to her side of the car and looked inside. She was awake and crying.

“Are you hurt?” he asked. She didn’t appear to be. Padmé shook her head.

“What happened?” he asked next.

“There was a doe,” she said.

“What?”

“A doe! She just leapt out in front of me.”

Rex looked around. “I think you missed her,” he said, smiling.

“My car…”

Rex surveyed the damage and came back to her side of the car. He took out a notepad from his pocket. “Could I see your ID, miss?”

Padmé laughed weakly. “Are you really going to give me a ticket?”

“Not if you let me take you home.”

Padmé made a face.

“Your home, Padmé,” he clarified, “Your father and I have some explaining to do—”

“I don’t _need_ your explanation, okay? It’s clear who you really care about.”

Rex sighed and put the notepad away. “We didn’t actually make out.”

“No, of course not,” she said.

“How much did you have to drink?”

Padmé realized she had more than a ticket waiting for her. “Go on,” she said reluctantly.

Rex explained the best he could how things had been spur-of-the-moment, and not usually reciprocated. “There’s really nothing going on between us,” he said.

Padmé sniffled and wiped her face, sure she’d cried off all her makeup. “Rex, I know we’ve been on and off…”

“I’m not asking for more,” he said.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Padmé—that I keep hurting you—”

Padmé got out of the car and hugged him. “I’m sorry I said I didn’t believe you.”

Rex breathed in and out and wondered what he was giving up. “Let me take you home, alright?”

“Alright.” She handed him the keys.

* * *

Obi-Wan held Anakin with an arm around his middle and a hand slowly sifting through his hair as they waited for Dr. Jinn to arrive. A clock ticked in the family room. Anakin was about to nod off when the doorbell rang. He slipped out of Obi-Wan’s embrace as his father stood. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand for the short distance from the family room to the front door.

Dr. Jinn stood on their porch, unintimidating despite his height. He smiled at each of them and Anakin relaxed a little.

“Come in,” Obi-Wan said. He shut the door behind Dr. Jinn and walked with him to the family room. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” said Dr. Jinn, “Why don’t you two sit down? I’ll get water for us.”

Obi-Wan smiled nervously and reclaimed his position on the couch, Anakin tucked into his side. Dr. Jinn returned with three glasses of water and Obi-Wan murmured, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Anakin liked his soft voice. Dr. Jinn turned his attention to him. “Can you tell me how you’re feeling, Anakin?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his arm soothingly. “Not so good,” Anakin replied.

Dr. Jinn noted the bandages on his arms were missing. “Did you heal yourself?” he asked.

“Father did,” Anakin said, and gave a weak smile. “Maybe you could take out these stitches?” he asked.

Dr. Jinn chuckled lightly. “Unfortunately, I’m not that kind of doctor.” Anakin nodded. Dr. Jinn sipped his water. “Your father tells me you’re confused about what happened last night.”

“I know I killed him,” Anakin said, “I just don’t remember… I saw Father there with me.”

Dr. Jinn nodded. “Can you tell me what happened from the beginning?” he asked.

Anakin worried his bottom lip. He glanced at Obi-Wan, his brows wound so tightly it was wrinkling his entire forehead. He looked back at Dr. Jinn. “Could we go for a walk, maybe?”

“Of course,” Dr. Jinn said, and Obi-Wan moved to get up.

“Without you, Father,” Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan looked upset. Anakin squeezed his hand.

“You don’t need to hear it again,” he explained.

Obi-Wan hesitated.

“He will be safe with me, Mister Kenobi,” Dr. Jinn said. “We won’t go far.”

Obi-Wan set his jaw. “Alright. I love you, Anakin.”

“I love you too.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan smiled a little.

“Mister Kenobi, you should take some time to relax while we’re out. Have a bath. Drink some tea. We’ll come right back,” Dr. Jinn told him.

Obi-Wan nodded. He could feel knots forming in his shoulders. Dr. Jinn walked with Anakin to the door. Obi-Wan watched them take the stairs to the gravel lot, then cross the road to be by the tree line. Anakin looked up at Dr. Jinn every now and then. Obi-Wan went upstairs and made a bubble bath for himself.

Anakin watched the earth shift beneath his feet as he walked beside Dr. Jinn. He told him everything he could. When he'd finished, Dr. Jinn had them walk the other direction, back towards the house.

"This vision of your father," he said, "Can you describe what he looked like?"

Anakin furrowed his brows. "He looked like my father."

Dr. Jinn smiled and advised, "Think back. Did you notice anything different about him?"

Anakin tried to picture Obi-Wan, so angelic beside him. "He was wearing all white," he said.

"Anything else?" came Dr. Jinn's calming voice.

"His beard," Anakin realized, "He shaved it yesterday after—" Anakin cut himself off. "After we had a little accident during a sparring session."

"And your vision had a beard?" Dr. Jinn asked.

"Yes."

"Have you seen him any other times when you weren't sure if he was real?" Dr. Jinn asked next.

Anakin rubbed his arm and watched a car pass by them. Dr. Jinn kept himself between the road and Anakin.

"I have," he replied, "Once when I went over to Mister Clovis' house. I was so stupid."

"Anakin, you're not stupid. If we can't trust our teachers, who can we trust?"

Anakin smiled and met Dr. Jinn's gaze. He thought back to that Obi-Wan, the same—or similar—who'd visited his dreams today. "My father wasn't very nice to me that time."

"How so?"

"He called me stupid."

"You just called yourself stupid."

"Sorry."

"No, Anakin—my point is, perhaps he is a reflection of your inner thoughts."

"But he didn't just talk to me this time," Anakin said, "He touched me, and I felt it, and he picked up my lightsaber and killed Mister Clovis."

Dr. Jinn frowned slightly. He stopped walking and Anakin turned and faced him, dreading a diagnosis.

"I don't want to alarm you," he said gently, "but it sounds to me like you were hallucinating."

Anakin swallowed, worry gathering in his forehead.

Dr. Jinn asked, "You said that you don't recall Mister Clovis undressing you completely?"

Anakin's gaze fell to his feet and he nodded.                                                        

"So time passed as you were talking to your father."

"Makes sense."

"And Mister Clovis asked who you were talking to?"

"Yes," Anakin whispered.

Dr. Jinn knelt so that Anakin was the taller one. 

"Hallucinations are usually a symptom of something else," he said, and held Anakin's hands. "We'll take you to the hospital for a brain scan and make sure everything is alright physically."

Anakin took a shaky breath. "And if it's not alright mentally?"

Dr. Jinn rubbed his hands with his thumbs. "Then you and I will keep talking and we'll figure it out together. Your friends and family will be here to support you,  _especially_  your father. He doesn't think you're stupid, Anakin. In fact, you're the light of his life."

Anakin breathed out a laugh. "Did he really say that?"

"He said when you're happy, he's happy."

Anakin mustered a smile and Dr. Jinn stood and walked beside him once more. "You'll be okay, Anakin."

* * *

Obi-Wan soaked in the bath as he tucked a damp strand of hair behind his ear. All this thinking was wearing him out. But the water was excellent at draining the tension out of his muscles, and Obi-Wan focused on his body so his mind could have a break. He was about to drift off when he heard the doorbell ring.

Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open and he frowned. Dr. Jinn and Anakin should have just come back inside, since they’d left the door unlocked. Whoever rang the doorbell was unaware of that fact. He heard the door swing open.

“Obi-Wan!” Padmé called, “I’m home!”

He sighed. 

Downstairs, Rex had an arm around Padmé so he could lead her up the stairs.

“Dad?” she called out. “Ani?”

Obi-Wan hauled himself out of the bathtub and toweled off hastily. He put his bathrobe on and peeked out around the bathroom door. They were in the hallway, going towards Padmé’s room. “I’m over here, Padmé,” he said.

The two turned around and Rex smiled awkwardly. “I brought her home,” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly and replied, “Thank you.” Then, “Padmé, are you alright?”

She stumbled forward and hugged Obi-Wan.

“Padmé?” he said softly.

“I don’t hate you,” she said. Obi-Wan breathed out and hugged her back. “But don’t kiss my boyfriends.”

“No problem,” he replied, laughing a little. Rex rubbed his neck and tried not to stare at Obi-Wan.

“Where’s Anakin?” he asked.

Obi-Wan let go of Padmé and said, “He’s with Doctor Jinn. Will you take her to her room? I’d like to finish my bath.”

“Of course,” Rex replied. He took Padmé’s arm and guided her to her room. Obi-Wan slipped back into the bathroom and shed his robe before reclaiming the water. He massaged shampoo into his hair and sank under the water to rinse it out. When he resurfaced, he heard knocking on his door.

“Yes?” he called wearily.

“I—I was wondering if you’d like me to stay. Or I can go. Whichever.” It was Rex.

Obi-Wan let his head rest against the lip of the tub. “You can stay,” he decided, “I’ll be a few more minutes.”

“I’ll be downstairs.”

Obi-Wan listened to his footsteps get quieter and quieter and ran a hand over the stubble on his jaw.

* * *

“There’s something else that’s been bothering me,” Anakin said. They crossed the road to the motel parking lot.

“And what is that?”

“When Mister Clovis attacked me, I couldn’t use the Force. I tried, but it didn’t work.”

Dr. Jinn looked up at the house looming above them. He turned to Anakin. “I think perhaps your fear clouded your abilities.”

Anakin remembered standing before Ventress, too afraid to move, and how he’d crushed her with the china cabinet anyway. He wasn’t sure fear explained it.

Dr. Jinn observed Anakin’s expression and asked, “In the dream you told me about, where you were in a mental facility, could you use the Force?”

“No,” Anakin said, “I couldn’t escape.”

“Since then, have you been afraid your abilities wouldn’t be sufficient to protect you?”

Anakin watched the stairs beneath his feet. "Yes, I'd say that's true."

"Then there's your answer. You were afraid of failing, and so, you failed."

Anakin's brows wound together. He looked up at Dr. Jinn. "Is there any way to not be afraid? Of failing, and... Of trusting someone."

"For the first, you should keep sparring with your father. You'll gain confidence and you won't feel helpless in the face of danger."

Anakin hurried over a few steps to catch up with Dr. Jinn's long strides. "And for the second?" he asked.

"Just be rational," Dr. Jinn told him, "Ask yourself, what's the worst thing that could come from trusting this person? What's the best? Now, what's most likely to happen? You'll find that most people are not like Mister Clovis."

Anakin sighed. They were almost to the porch. He cleared his throat. "And how do I trust someone... in bed?"

“Oh,” Dr. Jinn said softly. “Is someone pressuring you to sleep with them?”

“No,” Anakin blurted, “No, not at all. I just… I want to.”

“I see.”

Anakin clenched his jaw, nerves getting to him once again. They stood in front of the door.

“Have you slept with this person before?” Dr. Jinn asked.

“Yes,” Anakin said.

“And did you find them trustworthy then?”

Anakin smiled slightly. “Yes.”

Dr. Jinn stroked his beard. “I suppose you have two options. Wait until you aren’t afraid, and both of you want to, or… If your fear doesn’t go away, you could try taking things very slowly. It’s a boy, isn’t it?” Anakin nodded, silently thinking _man._ “He’ll need to be patient. If he’s trustworthy like you say, then you shouldn’t have a problem realizing there’s no need to be afraid.”

Anakin took a deep breath. Those options weren’t so bad. He thought of Obi-Wan in the house and wondered if he’d relaxed like Dr. Jinn told him to. He smiled and said, “Thank you, Doctor Jinn.”

“You’re very welcome, Anakin. Have I eased your thoughts at all?”

“You have,” Anakin replied, and opened the front door for them. “We’re back, Father,” he called.

Anakin found Obi-Wan sipping green tea in the dining room, its red walls matching the color of Obi-Wan's lips. Rex sat beside him as they talked. Obi-Wan set down his teacup and went to Anakin as soon as he appeared in the doorway. Anakin only resisted the urge to jump into his arms and cling to him because Rex was in the room. The sight of him made Anakin nervous for more reasons than one.

"How is my darling?" Obi-Wan asked, and glanced at Dr. Jinn when Anakin hesitated. Dr. Jinn simply waited for Anakin to respond. "Anakin?"

"I feel sick," Anakin blurted, knowing that would get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. He rubbed Anakin's arms as he looked him over.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "Let's get you to the bathroom, then! Here, take my hand."

Anakin held it tightly as they went upstairs and shut themselves in the bathroom. Obi-Wan watched him take a deep breath instead of lean over the toilet.

"Honey, I thought you weren't feeling well," he said.

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan with all his might.

"Oh," Obi-Wan murmured, "Is this what you wanted?" He kissed Anakin's head and rubbed his back. "My sweet little boy. How was Doctor Jinn?"

Anakin breathed in his warmth and replied, "I have to get a brain scan." He felt Obi-Wan gasp, a small hitch in his body.

Obi-Wan tried to relax and put his hand at the back of Anakin's neck. "It will all be okay," he whispered. "It was just stress."

"I'm afraid," came Anakin's muffled reply.

"Shh..." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin like he would float away if he didn't. Obi-Wan readied his voice. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

Anakin's heart felt lighter as Obi-Wan sang to him. Obi-Wan's voice traveled through the vents and reached welcoming ears in the dining room.

* * *

Obi-Wan had Anakin lie down with the words, "I'll be with you soon," not believing he was up for the company downstairs. Anakin was reluctant to sleep again, seeing as his dreams resurrected Mister Clovis each time he tried to rest. So he curled up in blankets that smelled like Obi-Wan and waited for him to come back.

Obi-Wan checked on Padmé and found her snoozing peacefully. He returned to Rex and Dr. Jinn and offered dinner, but both men could see how worn Obi-Wan had become. There were just a few things left to discuss.

"Is Anakin okay?" Rex asked.

"He just needs some time alone," Obi-Wan replied. But he wondered if it was safe to leave him alone. "Doctor Jinn..." he started.

"Anakin's alright," Dr. Jinn replied, "We'll find out what's wrong and work out a solution. Did you know he's in a relationship?"

Rex thought maybe he should leave, but he didn't want Obi-Wan to find out about Cody from someone else.

Obi-Wan tensed slightly, then answered, "Yes, he's very open with me."

Dr. Jinn's bright blue eyes flicked over Obi-Wan. "And you're aware that it is a sexual relationship?"

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes," he said, "He and I have talked about being safe. I wish he'd be a little more chaste, but I can't exactly stop him."

Dr. Jinn smiled. "Very true. If you don't have any more questions, I'll get out of your hair."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Mister Kenobi. Call me if Anakin's behavior begins to worry you."

"I will."

Rex watched quietly as Dr. Jinn gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a squeeze, and Obi-Wan relaxed under the touch. The doctor left and Rex called, "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned like he'd almost forgotten Rex was in the room. "Yes?"

Rex pulled out the chair beside him and Obi-Wan sat in it and crossed his legs.

"I wanted to tell you that Cody is back in town," Rex said.

Obi-Wan seemed to shrink. "He is?"

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier. I told him to stay away from you."

Obi-Wan held himself. "Does he seem well?"

"Yes," Rex said, "I don't think he'll bother you. But he is here. I'm not sure how long he'll stay."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected him to stay away. Where was he living all this time?"

"I don't know, probably with our parents. The sheriff's salary isn't that extensive."

Obi-Wan rubbed his wrists subconsciously. "Thanks for letting me know."

Rex frowned briefly and told him, "If you ever need help, just call me."

"With Cody?" Obi-Wan asked dryly.

"With anything."

Obi-Wan smiled and cupped a hand to Rex's cheek. "You're a good man, Rex," he said.

Rex smiled back, the expression unsteady as his cheeks warmed. Obi-Wan stood and walked him to the door. Rex drove off and left Obi-Wan with a quiet house. He turned and crept up the stairs. Padmé was still out. He went to his bedroom and gazed at Anakin swaddled in the bed sheets. "I'm still awake," Anakin said over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan closed the door behind him and settled next to Anakin. "Yes, it appears so."

Anakin turned over to face him, his expression pensive. "Daddy?" he asked.

Obi-Wan carded a hand through Anakin's hair. "Yes, baby?"

"Will you give me a special kiss now?"

Obi-Wan nodded and bent to press their lips together. Anakin curled his arms around him and pulled him closer. Obi-Wan let his body rest against Anakin's and Anakin tensed beneath him. Obi-Wan pulled back, careful not to look hurt by his hesitation. He'd take anything, no matter how long Anakin needed space.

Anakin smiled a little and laid across Obi-Wan's chest after a bit of maneuvering. "Will you show me how to make a baby?" he asked, voice playful.

Obi-Wan's lips parted before a laugh escaped. "You want a baby, Anakin?"

Anakin looked away shyly, the mischievous smile remaining. His eyes slid back to Obi-Wan's. "I want you to put a baby in me," he said.

Obi-Wan ran a hand across his face and smiled. "Did you talk about this with Doctor Jinn?"

Anakin bit his lip. "He said if we take things really slow... I won't be so scared."

Obi-Wan caressed Anakin's face. "Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

Obi-Wan's hands moved slow over his back. "And you're sure you want this now?"

Anakin felt tingles travel through his body. His throat went tight. "Yes."

Obi-Wan puckered his lips and Anakin snorted. He leaned down and kissed him, soon burying his fingers in Obi-Wan's thick hair.

"Mmm," Obi-Wan hummed. "My sweet Anakin..."

Anakin sat up and Obi-Wan followed, placing sturdy hands on Anakin's hips. He paused and looked into Anakin's eyes. It was like he'd put up shields. 

"Honey," Obi-Wan said softly, "We don't have to. The last thing I want is to make you feel like you have to."

"I want you," Anakin insisted, and caught him in a kiss. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered shut. How he just wanted to let go.

"You can top," Obi-Wan said the next second he could breathe, "Or I could just get you off. I don't mind."

Anakin sighed. He said, slowly and deliberately, "I want you to top. And you want to top. I can sense it, how much you want to come inside me and forget this day ever happened. So please, just do it already."

Obi-Wan tugged Anakin close to him, both arms around his back. "Darling, I'll do it if you want me to," he murmured, "Just... Go easy on yourself. We can take our time."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Obi-Wan raised his head from where he'd tucked it into Anakin's shoulder. "What a tease you are today," he remarked.

Anakin shrugged. "Whatever gets Daddy going."

Obi-Wan shook his head and hooked his hand behind Anakin's neck. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to keep Mister Clovis far from his thoughts.

Obi-Wan pulled away with a smack and flipped them so Anakin's back was to the mattress. Obi-Wan ran his hands over Anakin's chest, wrinkling his t-shirt with each movement. "You just want to feel good, right Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, savoring the warm feeling Obi-Wan's hands brought. Obi-Wan rubbed what he could of Anakin's shoulders, then his arms, and back to his chest and stomach. Slowly, his fingers trailed to the zipper of Anakin's jeans.

"I know how to make you feel good," Obi-Wan said, and waited. Anakin gave a curt nod. Obi-Wan palmed Anakin's cock through his jeans and Anakin closed his eyes and moaned. "Daddy..."

Obi-Wan leaned down and pushed Anakin's shirt up to his neck so he could mouth at a nipple, his thumb circling the other so it wouldn't be lonely. Anakin bit his lip and wove his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan switched hand and mouth and Anakin could feel the strain in his pants.

"Is this how you made love to Mommy?" he asked.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply and replied, "Yes," as he gave Anakin's cock a light squeeze, drawing a shudder from his little boy. He kissed the nipple he'd abandoned and traced Anakin's ribs with his tongue. Anakin made an unintelligible noise.

"She'd be wet all over and quivering by the end of it..." Obi-Wan said, and kissed up his body until his mouth found Anakin's neck. He felt Anakin's pulse racing under his skin.

"And what about you?" Anakin asked, feeling brave enough to caress the length of his back, the fabric of his robe starting to cling to his skin.

Obi-Wan broke the suction over Anakin's neck and told him, "So euphoric I couldn't speak."

"Not a word?"

"Not a word." He slipped his arms around Anakin and kissed him, open-mouthed and wet. Anakin wound his hands in Obi-Wan's robe and hooked a leg around one of Obi-Wan's, hoping for more friction between their bodies, too scared to undress. Obi-Wan was warm and wonderful as he was. Anakin panted as Obi-Wan broke away and kissed his neck, light and slow smooches on either side that morphed into hard sucking, the graze of his teeth afterwards making Anakin groan. "Touch me," he breathed, "Please..."

Obi-Wan shifted lower and took one of Anakin's nipples in his mouth again, his free hand undoing the button of Anakin's jeans. He pulled the zipper down slowly and propped himself up to look at the bulge in Anakin's boxers. "My little boy's gotten big," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

Anakin sat up and wriggled out of his jeans before grabbing Obi-Wan by his lapels and kissing him. He positioned himself in Obi-Wan's lap and dragged his hips forward. Obi-Wan's face lit with pleasure. "Anakin..."

Anakin repeated the movement like a dance, each touch between them bringing him higher. He linked his hands behind Obi-Wan's neck and whispered, "Daddy."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's ass and brought him closer with each grind of his hips. "Yeah?" he answered.

Anakin made a fist in Obi-Wan's hair and bent by his ear. "You fucked Mother while she was pregnant, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes heavy, Anakin's hand tugging at his hair just right. He felt Anakin exhale like he'd just hit that spot inside him with a snap of his hips.

"You fucked me a long time ago," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shivered and all but threw Anakin into the mattress, his legs still splayed as Obi-Wan claimed Anakin's dirty mouth with his tongue. Anakin was too busy trying to regain the friction between them to worry about Obi-Wan's weight on top of him. He pulled Obi-Wan's robe apart and ordered, "Off."

Obi-Wan sat up and shed his clothing. Anakin's eyes devoured the sight of Obi-Wan's flushed skin and slim body. Somehow he seemed bigger than before. Anakin swallowed and tried to push his nerves away.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, and laid on his side to be close to him. Anakin gave him a shove.

"No more baby talk," he decided, "Fuck me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew he was still anxious, however well he covered it. "Alright," he said, "Can I take your shirt off?"

Anakin tried to force a "yes" past his lips and couldn't do it, so he sat up and flung the shirt away himself, followed by his boxers. "There," he huffed. Obi-Wan stroked his cheek as Anakin's breathing steadied again.

"Relax," he soothed, Anakin's pained eyes meeting his. "Relax. I've got you. It's just sex. It's not a test."

Anakin closed his eyes and Obi-Wan kissed his lips slowly, the tiniest connections feeling like much more.

"Let Daddy take care of you," Obi-Wan murmured. "You deserve to feel good."

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and sighed. He leaned back into the mattress as Obi-Wan kissed his cheek, hands sliding down his thighs once Anakin's head met the pillow. Obi-Wan's kisses made a new path down the center of Anakin's body, slow and sweet as his fingers held Anakin's legs apart. Anakin tensed the closer and closer he got to his cock, and then Obi-Wan had him in his mouth and it was so good Anakin threw his bad feelings to the wind. "I love you, Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan grinned around his cock and popped off. "I love you, Anakin. Feeling better?" He nibbled at Anakin's thigh as he waited for an answer.

"Please don't stop."

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly and gave him a few tiny licks before getting into a rhythm again. Anakin moaned, the sound pinched at the end. Obi-Wan teased the tip of him, tongue circling and circling until Anakin whined and bucked for more.

"Easy, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, and rubbed the curve of Anakin's hip until he stilled, a slight tremor in his body.

"Father," he cried, voice soft, shaky.

Obi-Wan rested by Anakin once more and wrapped a steady hand around him. Anakin fought for words. "Father," he managed.

Obi-Wan slowed, his fingers still working him over. "Yes?"

"Fuck—me—"

"I  _am_ ," Obi-Wan replied pointedly.

Anakin grimaced. "Fuck me in the ass, you coward."

Obi-Wan gasped.  _"Anakin."_

Anakin pouted. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan smoothed the hair out of Anakin's eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Anakin ground his teeth together.

"Tell me yes, out loud," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took a breath and waited for the word to manifest. Obi-Wan's hand trailed lower and he jumped.

"No," Anakin said, face on fire, heart thudding in misplaced hurt.  "No, I can't—"

Obi-Wan turned Anakin back to face him, embodying the opposite of everything Anakin was feeling. "Then we won't," he said simply.

Anakin covered his face and shook, his cries silent. Obi-Wan gathered him into his arms.

"You're okay, Anakin... I know how you feel."

Anakin held onto him like a drowning man. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Hush," Obi-Wan said, and tangled a hand in his hair, "We're more than this."

"I wanna make you feel good, too," he blubbered.

"You do, Anakin—you are. Look how far we've come." Obi-Wan had Anakin face him and rubbed his back. "You did so good. You're so good for me."

Anakin smiled weakly. "Really?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered, "You've got me wrapped around your little finger."

Anakin grinned. "Literally, yesterday."

Obi-Wan laughed through his nose. "I can still feel it."

Anakin's face turned red and he hugged Obi-Wan close to him. "I trust you, Father."

"I know."

Anakin peeked at him and then relaxed again. Obi-Wan's fingertips smoothed up and down his back. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan tucked his nose into Anakin's hair. "Maybe."

"Are you mad?" he whispered.

"No," Obi-Wan said, and kissed Anakin's head. "I'm just tired."

Anakin stretched out and looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "I'm sorry you're tired."

"It's okay, little one."

Anakin smiled slightly.

"Did you want to get dressed?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin thought about it and put his arm around Obi-Wan. "No," he said, "Your skin feels nice against mine."

Obi-Wan smiled, too. "It's not overwhelming?" he asked.

"No. I don't know what he would have felt like. Probably... Like you, but not."

"He wouldn't smell good like me, either," Obi-Wan joked. Anakin smiled and took a sniff of him.

"You smell like the apricot bubble bath," Anakin determined, then lifted his chin and smelled Obi-Wan's hair, "and ocean waves shampoo. And you taste like tea and cookies."

Obi-Wan's cheeks grew pink at the flattery. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin's rosy lips parted. "For what?"

Obi-Wan pulled him closer and tangled their legs together. "For being the other half of me," he said seriously.

Anakin blinked back tears. "Father," he whispered.

Obi-Wan held his cheek and softly pressed his lips to Anakin's. When he pulled back, Anakin shimmied down to rest against Obi-Wan's chest, leaving wet teardrops on his skin every few seconds. "You make me so happy," he said.

Obi-Wan felt his heart thud against Anakin's ear. "You make me so proud."

Anakin let out a happy sob and kissed Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan shifted onto his back and let Anakin lie half on top of him, the boy's hand moving absently over Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan spotted Anakin’s baby blanket among the tangled bedsheets and pulled it over Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin curled a hand around it and brought it to his mouth, making Obi-Wan coo. Anakin peeked at him.

“I’m not a baby,” he mumbled.

“But you’re so cute,” Obi-Wan argued, “Just like when you were little.”

Anakin closed his eyes and snuggled into Obi-Wan. “I’m still cute,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling. “Do you want me to wake you for dinner?”

Anakin shook his head.

“Alright, pretty baby. Sweet dreams.”

“Wake me if I have a nightmare,” Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan smoothed Anakin’s hair out of his eyes. He whispered, “I will,” and hummed a lullaby until Anakin's breath became soft and even. Anakin didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
